


Provenance

by JadeSphera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because princesses can rescue gallants in distress, Classic Luke/Mara, Dating elderly women, Drama & Romance, F/M, Going deeper into Mara’s back story, He needs to say yes to his feelings for her, How Luke found his mother, Kind of AU, Lots of Writing Liberties, Luke better makes up his mind, Luke is a prince of Naboo, Magic and the Force are two very different things, Mara came from somewhere, Mara is not even her real name, Maybe it feels far-fetched because it’s true, Old Style Luke and Mara, Old Style Star Wars, Original Character(s), Palpatine was definitely an a..hole, Romance, Why Mara Jade is so special?, Witches can be very evil, legendary weapons, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 243,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSphera/pseuds/JadeSphera
Summary: A powerful foe from Mara’s past reappears and a certain Jedi can help her. Unbeknownst to both, Luke and Mara set themselves in a journey of self-discovery while unexpected origins arise.Sometime between 18 and 19 ABY, before “Spectre of the Past.”A lot of events go AU from here, and I will take writing liberties that will diverge from Canon and EU/Legends events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the first chapter of a story that will explore Mara's origins, as well as Luke's; and it will go pretty much AU as the story progresses and I will take A LOT of writing liberties concerning Canon. It all indicates that it will become a story of various chapters, perhaps up to twenty or more… So please if you like the story and would like to know more, leave a comment and be patient with me. I write on my free time - of which I do not have that much, but I LOVE writing, so I will do my best to be as quick as I can with the updates.  
> If everything goes according to plan, I will be posting a new chapter every weekend until it's done.
> 
> English is not my first language. I write in English to become more proficient in it.
> 
> I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the generous and priceless help with proof-reading this story. Thank you Ny!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this story.  
> And if you like it, it would be nice if you take the time to leave a comment ;) or grant a kudos to my story.  
> 

 

 

 

_Sometime between 18 and 19 ABY, before “Spectre of the Past.”_

_A lot of events go AU from here._

 

 

 _Coruscant_ upheld its title of Centre of the New Government. A huge metropolis, an entire planet that had evolved into one massive city. Strategically located in the Galactic Core, it had maintained its political importance and influence over the ages. A world plagued with colossal infrastructure of numerous levels, rising from ground level and roaring into the sky. The high, magnificent _Coruscanti_ skyscrapers were the protagonists of Coruscant’s landscape. Impressive structures of metal and _transparisteel_ glittered under the mid-afternoon’s sun.

Amongst all these hyper-high structures, the omnipresent Imperial Palace stood out, indisputably the king of kings of Coruscanti architecture. Seventy-eight towers rose from the face of the palace, all of them filled with dozens of chambers and rooms serving various functions. Some of these spires were destined to safekeep vital records from across the Galaxy. A number of fifty other impressive buildings surrounded the Palace, making up the full Complex, located in the Senate District of Coruscant. The Palace Complex housed numerous Government Institutions, offices and services provided to the civilian population; the main buildings were surrounded by libraries, hotels servicing the off-planet visitors, _airspeeder_ parking spaces, broad squares, wide pedestrian pathways and lush gardens, plus service establishments and living quarters for those who dwelled in the area, tending to their governmental duties.

In one of the highest floors in the building that accommodated the Senate Chamber and its numerous offices, Luke Skywalker sat at a large table in the conference room that had been reserved for him for the day. With _Yavin IV_ left behind for a few weeks, he had come to Coruscant to attend some business with the Senate regarding the Academy and the involvement of the Jedi in the peacekeeping efforts in the worlds under the protective umbrella of the New Republic. Clad in his usual blacks under his dark Jedi Master robes, Luke had been having meetings all day with different representatives in the Senate. Some of these meetings proved to be productive and accomplished their intended goals, others had just been plain frustrating.

The relationship between the ruling Government and the Jedi consisted of collaborative work. The Jedi Academy did not depend on New Republic funds, so this fact was a leverage that gave Luke the liberty to make his own decisions. It was a huge benefit to have complete freedom when deciding where the Jedi efforts should be placed. No one could coerce the Jedi _Praxeum_ into action or force them to support any individual agendas that worked to the detriment of the values the Jedi stood for. Of course, he did not take these decisions unilaterally. The Jedi Master always took into consideration the advice of his closest fellow Jedi, the needs of the affiliated worlds, the issues at stake, the resources at hand, and President Leia Organa-Solo’s advice in the matter. It was important for Luke to support his sister. Being the Chief of State was not easy on her, and he knew that both took to heart their duty to safeguard the best interests and the wellbeing of the Galaxy at large.

And in truth, that was why he was here today. Leia had asked him so.

In between meetings, Luke had kept going through a refreshing Jedi technique, so he could stay alert and calm. The demands presented to him by the different dignitaries were all important to their interlocutors; some were reasonable and attainable, but many proved to be absolutely insane. These were giving him a headache!

Rubbing his temples, Luke patiently waited for the next dignitary to make his or her entrance. The programme in his _datapad_ only read: _Outer Rim Worlds Commerce Representative_. Did that position even exist? _‘Never heard of it.’_ He muzzily wondered. When he looked up from his datapad he was pleasantly relieved by his visitor’s presence. Wearing a tight-fitting navy-blue outfit and taupe jacket, fierce red hair framing her beautiful face, Mara Jade entered the room.

“Mara! What are you doing here?” He stood up clearly surprised. No sign of her faithful blaster or the _lightsaber_ she routinely kept at her hip. _‘Surely left behind at the security check-point before entering the building.’_ Luke thought.

“Good to see you too Jedi,” she answered dryly.

“Sorry… that came out wrong,” he apologized to his friend, still unable to conceal his delight.

“I’m your next appointment,” she declared easily. Luke looked puzzled, so she continued, “You didn’t pick up your commlink, I needed to see you in person… and it seemed that the only way to do it was through the formal channels,” she continued matter-of-factly, “So here I am.”

Yes, he’d been up to his neck with meetings and Senate sessions, buried under an excruciating amount of executive work, attending official dinner parties and the like, with no time to pay attention to anything else. Luke was a man of action and found these types of duties very challenging, very draining and at times boring. Even a few moments ago he’d been so absorbed by these negotiations that he hadn’t even sensed Mara outside the room! Although, surely, she’d been shielding in the _Force_ too, trying to sneak up on him and surprise him… and she had accomplished it beautifully. These days he’d been so busy that he had not had the time to inquire about her whereabouts.

Luke snorted in amusement, “ _Outer Rim Worlds Commerce Representative_?” he mockingly accused, “Couldn’t you come up with a better name?”

“That’s Ghent’s fault!” Mara said defensively, “He’s a genius slicer, but sometimes he’s got the creativity of a _bantha,_ ” she conceded.

Luke smiled openly. Despite the implications of what Ghent’s hacking of his programme meant, it was good to see _her_. It’d been a while since they had last seen each other and enjoying Mara’s company was something he always looked forward to. But if she had gone to these lengths only to see him, then whatever it was the Master Trader was here to discuss was surely important. They’d make time for catching up later. He gestured to her to take a seat at the table. Mara sat down taking the chair next to his.

“Ok. Then let’s make time count. What’s this urgent matter you want us to discuss?” Interest and curiosity seeped into his voice.

Mara’s voice turned stern, “This is serious Skywalker, that’s why I had to see _you_. No one else can know about this. So, I’m counting on your discretion.”

Luke nodded in silence. The graveness of her demeanour made him worry. Now that he was paying attention, she had dropped her shields a little bit and he could sense acute uneasiness radiating from his green-eyed friend. No, Mara was not uneasy… She was frightened! And if this matter was enough to spook Mara Jade, then he now felt genuinely and utterly terrified! What was all this about? What had Mara so rattled? He looked at her, intently.

“Are you recording your day’s sessions?” Asked Mara in wariness.

When Luke gave a negative reply, she continued, “I need your help.”

“Anything,” Luke immediately reassured.

“I need access to the old files in Palpatine’s Library, the ones held here at the Imperial Palace,” she revealed. These files were classified information, their existence only known to a few and the access to them even more restricted. Luke knew that Mara, as the former _Emperor’s Hand_ , knew everything about them, and that probably she could access the files on her own since she had a very specific skill set in slicing, but it was clear that she did not want to put at risk her brittle relationship with the New Republic, so she needed him for this. “And I mean: _full_ access,” the former Imperial agent stressed.

“You can count on it,” Luke affirmed. “I’ll call Leia and make the arrangements. Give me a day. And I won’t mention it is for you.”

Mara shook her head in acknowledgement, relief and gratitude in her eyes, “Thank you.”

“What is it Mara? Tell me,” Luke invited, his tone concerned.

Mara let out a sigh, and Luke could tell she was struggling to put her thoughts together… as if there were a lot of things to say and she were trying to find the best way to come about it.

She finally started, “Many years ago… When I was only a teen and still training to become what Palpatine planned for me: his _Hand_ … In Court I started hearing rumours about an entity thousands of years old. It was said that such entity regularly came to see the Emperor. Rumour had it that it presented itself as a woman with mystical powers, beyond anything the Force could accomplish. No one ever noticed her coming in or out of Palpatine’s chambers, no one ever saw her. Not the Emperor’s advisors or his royal guards, nor his acolytes… Not even Vader. But the stories prevailed. It seemed that Palpatine always asked to be left alone whenever he summoned her. The nature of these meetings remained a secret and over time many assumed that this mysterious woman was only one more of Palpatine’s lovers. These secretive visits were sporadic, but went on for numerous years, and _always_ these happened when Vader and I were away on missions. Many times, I came back to only find more rumours. The Emperor never spoke about this to me, and I knew better than ask. To be honest, I even started believing that all was just gossip made up by airheaded, bored concubines.” Mara shook her head in disgust.

“But these ended up not just being rumours…” Luke encouraged.

“Years passed by…” The former Emperor’s Hand continued, “One night I came back from a mission in the _Terroc_ System… and found Palpatine alone in his chambers, gravely injured. He’d been attacked and wounded by his visitor. He lay in a puddle of blood, weak and, at that time, I thought done for. The room was a mess, the walls were scorched by something I could not identify, and I found a very strange symbol at Palpatine’s feet that he’d managed to draw with his own blood. Once he was taken to the infirmary I came back to his chambers and inspected every inch of them…” Mara looked away, searching her memory, “All I could find were more scorches and more weird symbols, different from what he had drawn though…all burned into the surfaces.”

“Some sort of ritual?” The Jedi inquired.

Mara assented, “I immediately thought so…”

“And this female entity injured the Emperor?” Luke asked, a hint of surprise and awe in his tone, “I mean… What kind of power did she wield to accomplish _that_?” Luke had faced the Emperor himself, and certainly knew first-hand about the dark power the old _Sith_ wielded. In their first encounter Luke almost lost his life, if it hadn’t been for his father’s intervention… and Vader hadn’t survived that encounter. In their second face-off, Luke was able to defeat Palpatine for good, but only when he and Leia combined their Jedi powers to break free of his dark influence.

“During his convalescence I asked him about it…” Mara continued, “…and then he let me in in this little secret of his.”

Something in her gaze made Luke’s skin crawl. He fixed his own on her, urging her to continue.

“He revealed to me that this visitor of his was indeed an entity – an _ancient witch_ in fact, and that she came to see him from another plane,” she revealed.

“Another… _plane_?” Luke asked with befuddlement, without diverging his attention from his friend.

Mara nodded and then continued, “He then confided to me that he was gravely ill, that this rare illness affected his connection to the Force. Palpatine told me that his ailment was a side effect of the vile attack he’d suffer from the Jedi during the _Jedi Rebellion_ many years before, an attack that had deformed him and weakened him,” Mara snorted with a sarcastic mock, “ _A wound suffered in the service of the people_ , he’d dubbed it.”

When hearing this, Luke couldn’t help but to feel sheer indignation boiling within. To think that Palpatine had achieved supreme power by appearing weak and defeated, and that he had won Mara’s trust and allegiance using that same trick. The Emperor’s treachery hadn’t known any limits.

Mara continued her story, “He also told me that this _witch_ had been helping him to strengthen his body, helping him to conjure energy from other planes so he could wield power enough to heal and to keep himself alive.” The red head made a small pause. “In return, he was helping her to rebuild her home world. He paid her by facilitating human candidates, people who _voluntarily_ had decided to go with her and start anew… or so he told me. She needed them, to repopulate and restore her civilization.”

“What was going on in her world?” He inquired.

“I never knew,” the Trader answered. “But Palpatine was no fool and he had done some investigating on his own. He found out that this entity was in fact the ancient _Zaferath_ _Witch_ , mentioned in very old legends… Sith legends.”

The mention of Sith unnerved Luke. When Dark Lords were involved, it was never good. “I’ve never heard of her,” He mumbled, while recalling what he knew about Sith lore.

“Neither had I,” Mara added. “The legend tells that, in the beginning of time, there was a maiden of unparalleled beauty named _Gaethel_ , who possessed exceptional spiritual powers. Being blessed with these unique gifts, she’d pledged herself to priesthood, and wanted to dedicate her life to becoming a high priestess. Being so beautiful, she was desired by many men, but she blatantly rejected every proposition. Until _Ialinh_ came into the picture. He courted her gallantly, insistently… and eventually she fell in love and accepted him. Unbeknownst to her, as beautiful as he was in the outside, Ialinh was truly a heartless, egoistical, vain man; who had pursued her affections because of a bet he’d made with his friends. He saw her as a prize to be won, and once he’d won it, he got tired of her, and the urge to pursue new challenges willed him to the next thing. Ruthlessly, he betrayed her; he mocked her naiveté and humiliated her. Gaethel became consumed by shame and sorrow, but soon enough she harboured a seething rage towards Ialinh and started thinking of nothing but revenge. She then turned to her spiritual attainment and conjured very dark energy to increase her power; she let herself become one with it. Using this newfound power, she hunted down every man involved in the treachery until she found Ialinh, and utterly destroyed her former lover.”

Luke was listening very carefully to every word his friend spoke. Her natural posh accent – acquired from her Imperial nexus, adding a fairy-tale vibe to the whole story. He felt hesitant to ask, but he did anyways, “How did she _destroy_ him?”

“Using her dark powers, she tortured him, fed upon his energy, and once there was no life left in his body… she _consumed_ it,” Mara ominously stated. “And Zaferath came to be. A dark witch with enormous power, and a personal vendetta towards men.”

Somehow, this last statement made Luke feel very uncomfortable.

Mara continued, “You know me _Farmboy_ , I could have easily dismissed this as a nonsensical, sappy story… but hearing it directly from Palpatine’s mouth… and the state he was in… That was the first and only time that I ever saw him vulnerable, you could say that even _frail_ … All of it gave me a whole new perspective about this _tale_ of his.”

“It made it real to you,” the Jedi added.

Mara snorted, “Real enough to make me begin my own investigation. I came to my own conclusions, which have become clearer and clearer as time has gone by,” she made another pause. Luke felt her struggle with the anger and disappointment that dwelled while recalling those memories, Palpatine had made a mess of her. All those years under his service, she had lived a distorted, wicked lie. When recovering, she continued, “Surely enough these _“volunteers”_ were humans the Emperor had enslaved and was simply using as currency to pay for the Witch’s favours,” the Trader shook her head with disgust. “I’m also sure the Witch was simply energetically fattening Palpatine up, so she could feed on him too, when the time was right. The old sag was so blinded by what he was being offered that he became sloppy… It almost cost him his life,” Mara finished, narrowing her eyes, thinking about the implications of THAT happening. Maybe without meaning it the Witch would have saved the Galaxy a lot of trouble… but they hadn’t been that lucky. “When Palpatine found out about my investigation he summoned me and ordered me to drop it, and to not go after her. I obeyed.” Mara had always been a devoted soldier, and soldiers always obeyed orders. “I still find that very odd. I’ve always wondered why he stopped me.”

They both were silent for a while, processing everything that had just been revealed. Veiled mystical powers, darkness of a different kind, slavery, the consumption of human flesh… and to think that Palpatine had allowed such power to cross to this plane and that he’d been attacked and almost killed by it… It was all worrisome… and too ominous for Luke’s taste.

“I’d think that Palpatine must have done a very thorough job at getting rid of her,” Luke added with a hint of hope.

“Maybe…” Mara sounded unconvinced. “Still, he taught me how to vanquish her, so I don’t think he was sure about having gotten rid of her for good. I trained without objections. It was my sworn duty to protect him, so I never doubted his motives.”

“There is a _specific_ way to fight and defeat her?”

“ _Vanquish_ her,” Mara corrected, “Yes.”

 _‘Vanquish…’_ Luke formed the word in his mind.

“As mentioned before: it is kind of a ritual,” the red head continued. “There are certain artefacts involved, symbols and incantations in a very ancient and strange language… and only females can do it. Males, particularly human males, are helpless against her power.”

Luke thought that, somehow, it all sounded like something any _Dathomir_ Witch would do… to the way they connected to the Force… but Dathomir witches were not powerful enough to defeat a Sith on their own… perhaps not even with all their powers combined. Dathomir society established the dominance of females over males, but the witches did not hate their men. They protected them and provided for them… raised families with them. This Zaferath Witch did not sound anything like the witches he’d known.

“Could Zaferath use the Force?” He asked, trying to understand this power.

“I don’t think so…” Mara reflected on it for a moment, “No, I’m sure she couldn’t,” she then affirmed. “I’m sure she wouldn’t need it though; I would think her powers come from another source. She’s from another plane, remember?”

“So Palpatine couldn’t use the Force against her then, not the dark side anyways…” Luke put in.

“And I wouldn’t bet on trying to use the light side against her either,” Mara warned, “Everything I learnt about how to fight her has nothing to do with anything related to the Force.”

So, the Force would be ineffective… and men were helpless against her… All this just kept making Luke feel more and more uncomfortable. He was not used to feeling helpless, and this situation somehow made him feel that. It was silly of course, he rationalized that he was jumping at shadows and that there was always a way to defeat an enemy… but the feeling lingered. He had to admit that it was Mara’s jitteriness what was fuelling his unease. So, he needed to stop letting his own mind play tricks on him and to start being objective. “Couldn’t have Palpatine just been lying to you?” Luke wondered.

“No, I’m sure he wasn’t. He _feared_ her. No doubt about _that_ ,” Mara countered.

“The Emperor, _Darth Sidious_ was afraid of this… _Witch_ ,” Luke let out, feeling a shiver going down his spine.

“Really and genuinely afraid of her,” Mara stressed. “And the Palpatine I knew was afraid of nothing!” After a little while she again broke the silence, “Of course, now I know that this _illness_ of his was just a charade to conceal from me the truth of his dealings with this woman. After he ordered me to stop my inquiries, Palpatine went to great lengths to make sure that no-one but me could ever know about her identity.” She remembered how elements of the Royal Guard had been called off duty and replaced, as well as butlers, maids and other service personnel… people she’d never heard of again.

“So, you think the rest of the information you need is in those files?” the Jedi asked.

“I _know_ it’s there,” Mara firmly stated. Palpatine kept everything in those personal files of his. Information he could rely on to be used with every ounce of malice he only knew how.

Luke knew better than to question Mara’s knowledge on Imperial intel. She’d been a high rank member of Palpatine’s elite Forces, second only to Darth Vader. So, if she said she was sure the files would be there, these would be.

“Why would you want to go after her now?” the Jedi resumed their conversation, “After all these years, she must be probably gone. If Palpatine vanquished her, then there’s no way she could have come back.”

“You would think that… I’ve even thought she’d be dead by now, but...” She hesitated for a moment and then continued, “I had this lead that ran cold many years ago, it just went dead… then a few weeks ago, I picked up the trail again. I got this information about smugglers gone missing. I got my hands on some _holos_ from what was left after the attacks… and I immediately recognized the markings.”

“The same scorch marks and symbols,” Luke filled in.

Mara nodded an affirmative. “I went on board the last vessel that was _affected_ and saw the evidence with my own eyes… No fingerprints, no DNA, no recognizable energy left behind… Just the scorched symbols, blood splattered everywhere with a positive correlation to the victims, but no bodies… Everything matches what I saw in Palpatine’s chambers years ago!”

“Couldn’t it be a copycat?” He offered.

“Impossible. Remember that nobody outside Palpatine’s Court knew about this… and everyone but me is now gone,” she pointed out, her mind racing. “All the casualties in the smuggler circle have been human males… And the surviving women speak of purple energy, surges of heat and cold, haziness, whispered words and chants… All coming in and out like nothing! Every smuggler in the area is spooked!”

“Jade, you know how smugglers can be… they tend to overstate their tales exponentially,” Luke added dryly, while running a hand through his unruly sandy-blond hair.

She gave him an annoyed look, “Everything is too suspicious to leave it alone… and if the legend is true…” her emerald eyes narrowing in concentration. “This is bad Skywalker, REALLY bad!” Mara muttered. “She’s leaving a lot of bodies behind and I’m not going to sit and watch her get away with it!” She finished, a hunter gleam in her eyes.

Cautiously Luke took her out of her ruminations, “Mara, it sounds more like a horror story…” A flicker of annoyance crossed her eyes and he rushed, “I mean… I don’t doubt you, but… this sounds so far-fetched.”

“That’s why I’m here talking to you Farmboy!” She admonished him a bit irritated, “I cannot just blab about this with anyone else! You’re the only one I can trust with this. _You_ of all people would know better… with all the crazy _shavit_ you’ve encountered in all your little escapades!” She stopped herself, her words had just come out too fast. Mara took a slow breath, “You’ve got to help me. We cannot let her be!”

Calmly, Luke let everything he’d just learned sink in, then he inquired, “How can you be sure that these two things are connected?”

“I just _know_!” She declared, abruptly standing up and grabbing her head with both hands, visibly agitated. Without adding more words, she turned towards the transparisteel window, looking out into the city’s bustle. 

The chime in the meeting room’s table beeped softly. Luke pressed the blinking button and _Threepio_ ’s prim voice came through, “Master Luke, this was your last appointment for the day, and just to remind you that tonight you have dinner with the _Gotal_ dignitaries.”

“Thanks, _Threepio_ , I’ll take a few more minutes here, something very important has come up. Please send word to Leia that I will be delayed,” the Jedi requested. It was important to him to help Mara, in any way he could.

Luke sat quietly, his blue gaze slowly studying her. Mara was too troubled by all this matter and she needed to calm down. This was so uncharacteristic of her. For once, he found himself on the other side of things: being the one calling for caution, and it felt a bit awkward; usually Mara was the cool-headed one. “I don’t doubt you Mara,” he reassured her, “But it’s just clear to me that you are obviously too invested in this matter, and I can’t help to wonder if it might be getting in the way of your objectiveness.”

Mara turned around to face him. _‘I can’t believe you’re questioning me!’_ She countered angrily through their Force bond.

“I believe you!” Luke replied out loud, while holding up his palms defensively, trying to stop her ranting before she got going, “I’m just saying I know how it is to be too far into something… I’m not the best example in forethought myself.”

This last comment seemed to appease her outrage. She could understand where Luke was coming from. Too many times he’d been accused of jumping head-first into any situation, and obviously he was just trying to keep her from making a similar mistake. And she knew she was rushing, and she never rushed. Evidently, the Jedi had picked up on this too. He really knew her well.

“You never saw her then?” the Jedi wondered.

Mara shook her head in a negative.

“Then you don’t know what she looks like?” he stated.

“I know how to track her energy signature and how to destroy her…” she clarified, “But the whereabouts of what I need in order to do it is in those files! And I would rather follow this lead wherever it takes me and find nothing, than to leave things to chance!” the Trader declared.

Luke nodded in understanding.

Mara pressed a hand against her forehead, grunting in annoyance. “Listen… I know you are busy, but if you only get me access to those files… it’s all you’ll have to do.”

That felt like a slap in the face! An expression of shock appeared on Luke’s features, “I’m coming with you!” He protested. “Wherever this leads you…”

She interrupted, “Farmboy, you don’t have the time...”

“I’ll make time!” Luke stated. “Mara, this matter’s got you very upset, and it’s not like you! I’m worried! I’m not letting you do this alone.”

The Trader gave back an annoyed look to her friend. That Jedi protectiveness really got on her nerves. She did not need Luke to babysit! But she’d let it slip, for now. “First get me into those files! We can argue later,” she bluntly told him.

 

oOo

 

Before leaving the meeting room he’d been occupying for the whole day, _Threepio_ had given Luke the highlights of the next day’s activities. He had another day full of appointments with different dignitaries. It seemed that the Senate had run out of things to argue about and had decided on an early morning’s full session on lightsaber licensing and regulation. Some nonsense to which of course he would strongly oppose. He would give every valid argument as to why these weapons should remain under Jedi tutelage and craftmanship, and was confident that he would be able to knock down any opposition. Only Jedi could craft these legendary weapons, and this had been the case for over a millennia. Embedding the power crystals with the Force was a critical step of construction. Non-Force sensitive beings could not construct a workable lightsaber, let alone machines. To think that members in the Senate thought that lightsabers could be mass produced and wielded in a carefree fashion gave Luke every knowledge he needed to confirm that still the Senate didn’t understand what the Jedi were about. So, he’d have to make sure they’d remember.

It was already dark by the time he left the building. The Jedi Master walked with his customary aplomb through the lush gardens and polished stone walkways of the Palace Complex, his long dark cloak flowing in the soft breeze. He reached an elegant restaurant located in the Main Square, arriving just in time to start the first course of an elaborate dinner prepared and displayed in _Antar 4_ ’s style, the home world of the Gotal. Leia greeted her twin brother with veiled relief, it was obvious to him that she didn’t want to go through the evening on her own. After giving his apologies for his delay, the Jedi took his place next to the Gotal Minister of Education. For a moment, Luke regretted not bringing C-3P0 with him; it had slipped his mind that the Protocol droid would have come in handy. Luke was proficient in a dozen languages, but _Gotaleese_ was not one of them, so he felt relieved when the Minister spoke to him in fluent _Basic_.

Dinner with the Gotal dignitaries turned out to be quiet and uneventful. Leia displayed her well-practiced diplomatic skills and etiquette while interacting and exchanging impressions with their guests. The former _Tatooine_ farm boy had learned a lot from the _Alderaanian_ Princess, and he followed suit with propriety. For a while he discussed and exchanged experiences on the processes of teaching with the Minister he’d sat next to, but as dinner progressed and headed towards its ending, Luke became quieter and withdrawn in his interactions, he had other things on his mind. He had Mara in his thoughts.

Luke had dealt with numerous dangerous challenges and peril throughout his adult life as a Jedi, but this matter with Mara really disturbed him. He’d sensed his friend’s apprehensiveness, and this time for once she’d really showed it. She was so out of character, in such a hurry… Her Jedi abilities weren’t fully trained, but her danger sense was infallible, it was even better than his! If Mara’s suspicions turned out to be right… To think that they’d have to face whatever Sith-related menace that had Mara on edge gave him the creeps. He had to admit that his own Jedi intuition confirmed Mara’s fears, this matter didn’t _feel_ good. The more he thought about it, the more he felt unsettled. He’d been trying to probe the issue with the Force, trying to look further into it, to sense the presence of this _entity_ in the energy spectrum of the Force, but he couldn’t find _it_ … A blank wall of uncertainty was all he was able to meet. Luke didn’t want Mara to face this alone. The loyalty he felt towards his resolute friend was strong, it was unbreakable, unconditional… and he would use whatever power he had to help her. He knew Mara would go after this witch with or without him, so he’d make sure he would be by her side.

Come what may.

 

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. I write in English to become more proficient in it.
> 
> I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** for the generous and priceless help with grammar checks. Thank you Ny!
> 
> And thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoy this second chapter.
> 
> If you are kind enough to leave a kudos or a comment it will be much appreciated ;) We writers love to know what readers think and like to know if we are on the right track!  
> Thank you!

 

* * *

 

 

Debunking the reasonings of the Senate to try to regulate lightsabers was easier than Luke had expected. The Jedi were to carry on in full autonomy and would live and operate under New Republic law like any other civilian organization. The Jedi Master was reassured that the Jedi would continue to act as peacekeepers throughout the Galaxy, adhering to NR Law as long as these laws respected the fundamental rights of every sentient being and did not engage in actions that conflicted with the Jedi Code. The Jedi Code was the core statute that sustained the values of Jedi philosophy and way of life, a code that had survived and served as the moral and spiritual compass for generation after generation of Jedi. The New Order would support the New Republic and would abide by its laws just as their ancestors had: through cooperation. The hearings had lasted much less than he’d expected, giving him some free time before starting with his day’s appointments.

Following Leia’s advice, Luke kept an office and an apartment in Coruscant. To “ _have planetary presence_ ” she’d said. It was also true that, besides the PR aspects of it, having his own dwelling grounds was convenient and gave him the privacy he always sought. When he reached his private office in the Senate Complex – that only functioned when he was on planet, C-3P0 was already waiting for him and after an enthusiastic greeting, immediately started to recite the long list of appointments and activities for the day. _‘It is going to be another long day,’_ Luke thought with resignation; but he had a few minutes on his own before starting.

When Luke reached his desk, the _Grade One_ security clearance to access Palpatine’s Library was already expecting him in his datapad. The night before Luke had had the forethought to speak about it to Leia, just before parting after their dinner with the Gotals. She’d told him he could count on it without asking too many questions, and promised she’d sent the proper clearance first thing in the morning. As always, Leia had kept her word.

Amongst other high members of the Government like former President Mon Mothma, and active members like Admiral Gial Ackbar, General Carlist Rieekan and Hiram Drayson, Luke possessed one of the highest security clearances in the Government, only one rank below the Chief of State of the New Republic, Leia Organa-Solo. This was a privilege he had been given as founder of the New Jedi Order and as courtesy for being one of the influential founding members of the new Government, a privilege he rarely used.

Han Solo had had this same security clearance, but just a few years ago he’d left it all behind when he resigned – this time permanently, to his rank as a General in the Military, right after the _Black Fleet Crisis_. He felt content with just being a _normal_ civilian and Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ , spending as much time as he could with his children, _“before they grow up”_ had been his words. And Luke couldn’t blame him for it, in his opinion it had been the right choice, and it had been a good call for Han to make. Things within the Government had gotten more and more complex, and perhaps it had to do with the natural progress of all these things. More members had joined, new positions had been created in order to fulfil the needs of a fast-growing administration, too far from the tight group of well-known and trusted allies they were in the beginning of it all.

Luke possessed digital keys to most of the New Republic’s _real_ treasures: _The Central Data Libraries_ maintained by the Ministry of Intelligence. Thanks to Admiral Ackbar’s intervention, Luke also carried the highest-grade security clearance held by any civilian. Between the two, Luke had a great deal of information at his fingertips. Still, access to Palpatine’s secret files could only be granted by the Chief of State of the New Republic. Palpatine’s Library was not just a bunch of information stored in some sophisticated computing system, it was a physical place, and the files could be only accessed on site. Which meant that he had to be physically in the vaults that safekept that information and use the computer terminals there.

Luke had never found enough reason to make much use of the favours extended to him. But he found himself with reason now. He’d pull rank this time, to help his friend.

There was a second heavily encrypted message waiting for him in his datapad… this one from Ghent, referring to the envelop left on the top of his desk. Luke reached into the contents of the envelope and what he found made him smile with a certain smugness.

Before leaving his office, Luke sent an encrypted message to Mara’s private line.

It only read: _‘I’ve got access. Meet you at my office at 400 CST’_

 

oOo

 

After five appointments and one skipped lunch, Luke was ready to go home. But as much as he wanted to call it a day, he still had one more appointment to attend, and after that his meeting with Mara… The thought of Mara cheered him up, one more hour and he’d see her. Luke studied the file that _Threepio_ had provided with the generals of his next appointment. _Varldavinnor_ was the name of the planet. It was a small planet he’d never heard of before, nested in the _Sacaar_ System, way out in the faraway _Tingel Arm_. The Galaxy was a vast place, and there were so many isolated, unexplored territories, he was not surprised he had to look up the location of this planet in the digital internal net. As years had gone by, more and more planets had asked to join the New Republic and to start living by its law and protection. This was of course a good thing, but as the list grew longer, his memory grew shorter. The small, prosperous planet, supported itself economically through the trading of rare medicinal herbs, spices and aromatic grains; and the functioning of its social structure rested on the ruling of the Royal House of _Rullian_. _‘One more monarchic society.’_ Luke wondered if this House had any links with the _Ancient Ruling Houses_ , he’d have to ask Leia about it. Today Varldavinnor’s representative was Ambassador Ratvissa Haxa of the House of Rullian, placed hierarchically in the second bloodline to the throne. _‘A member of the Royal family?’_ Luke realized. He would not just be dealing with an Ambassador, but with a member of a Royal House too. What dealings would royalty like to have with the Jedi? Through the comm panel embedded in the conference room’s table, _Threepio_ announced that his next appointment had arrived, the Ambassador of Varldavinnor.

When the door slid open, a petite, maidenly figure stepped in. Robed in a long, electric blue velvet, hooded cloak, the woman walked with grace and natural poise towards the Jedi. Luke already stood tall in front of the large table when the Ambassador approached him and extended a pale hand towards him.

The Jedi did a polite neck bow and then gently took the creamy skinned hand, just as royal etiquette indicated. He then formally introduced himself, “I’m Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. It’s an honour to have you here, Your Royal Highness.”

Under the hood of her cloak the Ambassador’s lips curved in a little pleased smile. “It’s nice to find someone who still adheres to well-established protocol.”

That in return brought a smile to Luke’s face. “In fact, you must give the credit of that to my sister, President Leia-Organa Solo. She’s the one who’s crammed protocol into me.” He sheepishly confessed.

The Ambassador gave a soft chuckle, she seemed amused by Luke’s unexpected honesty. “Oh, yes. Princess Leia of the House of Organa. I am really looking forward to meeting with her.”

“I’m sure she will be very pleased.” Luke countered, gesturing her towards the chairs at the table. When the Ambassador reached her seat, Luke gallantly pulled the chair back, just enough for her to slip into it, and then took his seat at the other side of the table.

Once seated, she elegantly pulled back the hood of her cloak, revealing silky, long, raven hair, adorned with a delicate circlet of tiny pearls. “For this trip I have come as an Ambassador to my people,” she clarified, “As Ambassador Ratvissa Haxa, of the House of Rullian.”

Luke nodded in understanding. “How may the Jedi be of service, Madam Ambassador?”

“It must seem odd to you that a member of a Royal House comes to see the Jedi before seeking an audience with a member of the Ruling Galactic Government,” she offered.

“As a matter of fact, it does. It seems odd.” Luke admitted.

“Well, you see... What we need is something that we can only trust the Jedi with,” the black-haired woman revealed, “Your reputation precedes you Master Skywalker, so we decided to come to you directly.”

“And what is this matter that only the Jedi can help you with?” Luke inquired.

“It is a most unfortunate situation, Master Jedi,” she started. “As you probably know, my cousin, the ruling Prince Rinda, succumbed to a terrible illness one year ago… _Purple Haze_ it’s been called.” She made a pause, her eyes visibly saddening.

Luke felt _bad_ , and embarrassed, he didn’t know anything about the incident, and he hadn’t been careful enough to look into that prior to their meeting, “I’m sorry for your loss.” Was all he managed to say, his words sincere.

The Ambassador noticed the sincerity in his words, “Thank you.” Then a hint of regret permeated her words, “Something so ironic for a world that takes pride in offering the rarest and most sought medicinal herbs in the whole cosmic system.” Ratvissa then explained, “You know, the chemicals in the herbs we trade have very particular and unique properties, these are processed and used in the production of very advanced pharmaceutical products that are distributed to the general population throughout the Galaxy. But we have failed to find a viable cure… and containment suits are of no use… This disease seems to be targeting only men and the elderly. A third of our male population is either bedridden or death, not a single child or young woman has fallen ill...” She made a pause and smiled ruefully, “But I’m trailing off, excuse me…”

“Have you sought aid with the Ministry of Health?” Luke worriedly asked.

“We didn’t have to.” The Ambassador then clarified, “One of our biggest buyers, _Kasthar Pharmaceutical,_ came in our aid; and they have helped wonderfully.” This pharma company was one of the largest producers of medical drugs and equipment under New Republic territory, “They are doing everything they can to find a cure. The whole planet was put into quarantine for a while, I would have not been able to make this trip without their clearance. It’s been confirmed that children and women under fifty standard years are immune to the disease and cannot carry the virus, so it’s safe for some of us to travel and have contact with other sentients.”

Despite the worrisome storyline, as Luke listened to her story, several times he found himself lost in those eyes of hers. The violet of her eyes was mesmerizing. The light coming inside through the large windows behind him added a hypnotic sparkle to her gaze. The woman was beautiful, her looks elegantly striking, her demeanour regal, the way of her speech denoted great intellect and self-assurance… She was around Luke’s own age… and her energy felt like… But he shouldn’t distract himself with such things! Not in moments like this. What was wrong with him?

Calling back his attention, he inquired a bit more. It was not yet clear to Luke what the Ambassador wanted from him. “So, you’re covered with medical assistance…”

“Yes, fortunately we are,” the Ambassador confirmed. “But we are facing misfortune with another matter, the one that pressed me to come here to ask for _your_ aid.”

Luke just nodded slightly, inviting her to continue.

“It seems that the fact that we find ourselves stricken by this terrible outbreak, has turned us into a soft an easy target for a different type of _traders_. We are way out in the Galaxy, far away from the Core Worlds, and in space like this, were there is not a lot of New Republic presence, there is plenty of illegal trade... The type of trade that deals with slavery, children and women abduction, and other horrible things.” She hesitated for a moment, and then she spoke with a voice soaked in dread, “Our women are… _disappearing_.”

“Are they being abducted?” Luke risked guessing.

Ratvissa confirmed his guess with a positive nod. “Although we are not completely sure, we believe the _Chiriigu_ are responsible. Do you know who they are?”

“I’ve heard of them, yes.” The Chiriigu were a vile gang of slavers formed of scum of various backgrounds and races. Hard to track and hard to find. These were very well organized and well-armed. Were smart and very dangerous. They usually operated in the Systems were there was not much New Republic involvement, and it seemed they had targeted Varldavinnor this time. Just to think of any planet falling to scum like that made Luke’s blood boil.

“We are a small, peaceful planet, scarcely populated. We don’t have a large guard, at least not large enough to defend ourselves from the Chiriigu or whatever threat we are facing.” The Ambassador explained.

“I can intercede on your behalf and ask the Senate to provide protection for your planet. That can be done by tomorrow,” Luke offered immediately. “At least this way we will prevent the Chiriigu or whoever is targeting you from any more abduction attempts.”

“That is a very generous offer Master Skywalker, and on behalf of the Ruling House I accept it.” Ratvissa made a graceful bow with her head.

“We would still have to find the women that have been abducted, and it is my guess that here is where you want us in.” Luke suggested.

“That’s right, we will need your help for that.” The Ambassador confirmed. “If we had gone through the proper Governmental channels it is very likely that they would have put our request last, because we are so small and our numbers so little. We do not have much Political influence.” She conceded with a subtle hint of indignation.

“No life is more important than any other.” Luke let out instinctively.

“None is.” Ratvissa concurred.

Luke knew that there were many good things about the new Government, but he also knew that there were aspects of it that were at fault, and the way sometimes things were prioritized was not always the best way to come about them.

“Also, please do not think that we are being inconsiderate by putting you at such risk,” the Ambassador politely pointed out. “We’ve heard that Jedi have impressive stamina and resilience, that you can resist illness like others can’t. So, we risk asking for your aid because we know that at least you’d be less affected.”

Luke gave a soft chuckle, “Don’t believe everything you hear Your Excellency, most of what is said about Jedi is exponentially exaggerated. Jedi bruise and bleed like any other sentient being, but we do have enhanced resistance to injury and illness.” He admitted.

“We are also willing to pay for your services.” The Ambassador firmly stated.

“That won’t be necessary,” Luke politely pointed out. When looking at Ratvissa’s surprised expression, he added, “We are fortunate enough to count upon a very generous sponsor who’s relinquish all of his assets to support the Order,” he clarified with a slightly bashful expression on his face, “So we can put our minds in what is most important and aid those in need regardless their economical situation. Let’s say that peace in the Galaxy is our greatest reward.”

“That’s most generous of you.” Ratvissa conceded, noticing Luke’s modest sentiment behind his words.

“We only do what we believe is right.” The Jedi answered, then stated with resolve, “You and your people will have our help.”

“Thank you, Master Skywalker,” she solemnly addressed the Jedi. “My people and I will be always in your debt.”

“There’s never a debt to be kept towards the Jedi, Ambassador. We do what we do because we believe in protecting others without distinction.” Luke firmly stated.

The Ambassador looked at the Jedi with grateful eyes. It was evident that she was deeply relieved. Perhaps in her desperation, the thought that the Jedi would refuse to help had crossed her mind. “In this you’ll find all the information concerning the victims.” She said while handing him a small _datacard_. “It also contains detailed information about our world and an itemized map of the planet itself and the surrounding systems… Information we think might help you with your search.”

Luke accepted the valuable information he was being handed, “This will be of much help. Thank you, Ambassador.”

Giving a little nod, the foreign representative stood up and stepped away from the conference table towards the door. Luke followed closely behind her, carefully matching the fluid, easy way of her small footsteps. Almost at the door, the Ambassador turned around unexpectedly, the Jedi nearly bumping into her. _‘Thank the Force for Jedi reflexes,’_ Luke thought with relief.

“You’ll find my contact details in there too.” She specified.

“Very well Ambassador.” A hint of perplexity in his voice.

“Please, call me Vissa.” She asked of him, her lips showing a soft, charming smile.

Luke felt a bit caught off guard, it was obvious that she was bluntly ignoring protocol. “ _Vissa_.” He carefully uttered, then felt compelled to say, “I’m Luke.”

“Thank you… Luke. For your time and for all your help. It means a lot to _me_.” She again smiled, slightly this time, a sheepish smile. She pulled the hood over her head, turned around and left.

Luke’s gaze followed her until the door gently slid shut. Looking at the datacard still in his hand he wondered… First Mara, now the _Varldavinnorian_ Ambassador… What was it with this missing people scene? He should reach out to Corran Horn and ask for his help with the investigations. Corran was a former _CorSec_ , he’d know what to do.

 

oOo

 

Mara had been impatiently waiting for the 400 hours of _Coruscant Standard Time_. Since Luke’s message had reached her, time had gone by painfully slow. But that time was approaching now. As she walked towards the building that housed the Jedi Master’s office in the Senate Complex, Mara felt certain tightness at the pit of her stomach. She could very well use one of those Jedi calming techniques… but she wouldn’t know where to start. If she’d only let Skywalker formally teach her!

It was true that her Jedi training was less than complete, whatever Palpatine had trained her in had been just morsels of a wider set of skills and access to the Force. However, her strong military training had compensated in everything she lacked in her training in the Force, and even with this apparent lack, she’d become the deadliest Imperial secret agent ever known. Still, there were a lot of things that she sometimes wished she’d let the Farmboy teach her… to let him help her to finish her training… perhaps agree to become a fully trained Jedi. But he was so infuriatingly insistent about it! It was beyond herself to yield to his insistence! She knew she was being stubborn… and proud… and maybe paying a very high price for it.

In a way she did not understand where her resistance came from. But she had to be fair with herself and admit that she was also very busy… Building a business of her own and making a life for herself, as far away from her former life as she could manage. When the war against the Empire had ended, she’d lost everything with it and had had to start from scratch. She had harboured intense hatred towards the Rebel Alliance, and particularly its golden boy Skywalker, for it. Perhaps becoming a Jedi would only be another disappointment and could turn into something that would bring her back to what she dreaded the most: her past.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Mara barely noticed going up the long and wide outdoors staircase at the foot of the building. When reaching the mid-section of the staircase, she suddenly felt some familiarity towards a cloaked female figure that brushed past her in the opposite direction. Mara abruptly stopped and turned around, to only see an electric blue, velvet cloak gliding away. She remembered briefly spotting a pair of violet eyes underneath the blue hood... That woman had seemed familiar to her somehow. Maybe an old mark or surveillance objective?... But she would have not forgotten… The Emperor’s Hand never forgot her targets… And all her former targets no longer breathed… Except one: Luke Skywalker.

Mara reached the New Jedi Order post and when entering, bluntly announced that she was going in, walking right past _Threepio_ , who called after her complaining about why he was never let to do his job properly. When Luke’s office’s door slid open, she just stood at the door, pressing her side on the door’s frame.

She found him standing behind his desk, putting his datapad away in one of the drawers and gathering a few other things. As usual, the Jedi was wearing his well-pressed blacks, this time under a black tabard. A dark outfit that made a dramatic contrast with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Mara always thought that his looks made others forget that he was a deadly Jedi Master.

When he looked up, the Jedi greeted the Trader with a bright, wide smile. “Hi, Mara!”

She had to admit that smile was really cute, and it did look nice on him. Why did he smile at her this much? Involuntarily, a soft smile of her own slipped her lips. And why did she smile _that_ much back?! She’d become soft after a decade of hanging around with him, that’s what it was! Skywalker was really a very bad influence. “Hello, Farmboy.” She greeted back, resigned at the clear realization that the former Tatooine farm boy had really rubbed off on her without even noticing it.

Feeling very pleased at the sight of his friend, Luke hurriedly finished what he was doing. Mara carried a small satchel over her shoulder of whose contents the Jedi didn’t inquire about. Luke grabbed his cloak and put it on, keeping the hood back, over his shoulders. Then grabbed another piece of fabric and extended it to Mara. “Here…” Luke handed her a classic brown Jedi cloak. “Put it on,” he instructed.

Mara followed suit without saying anything, quickly putting the cloak on and pulling the hood over her braided red hair, a faint soapy sent reaching her nostrils.

“And take this too.” Luke handed her an ID card with the markings of the Jedi Academy. “After hacking my Programme, Ghent owed me a little favour.” He dryly declared, sounding half serious and half amused, and brushing past her he walked towards the door. “Let’s go.”

Mara followed without any arguments, matching his pace, studying the small, flat rectangle in her hand, and imagining Ghent’s face – all full of guilt and fear, at the sight of Skywalker popping in his office. “Now I’m going to owe Ghent one.” She murmured.

“You’re _Dasa Tasglan_ , a Jedi Archivist. You are part of Tionne’s staff, you’re with me as part of my research team. I sent out word in advance, so we shouldn’t have any problems.” Luke updated her as they walked.

Mara made a rueful face. She’d never stopped to think about the kind of risk she would put Skywalker into by asking him to do this for her, and now she regretted it.

“What? You were an elite spy… You’re used to con-names and posing for someone else…” he stated when sensing her hesitation, “This should be as easy as a _Blue Milk Run_ for you.”

He was right, this should be only routine work for her. “Yes, yes… It’s been a long time though.” She knew that was a lame answer, but she felt more worried about trying to hide the guilt she felt. If someone ever knew that it had been _she_ the one accessing those files… It would create a gruesome political incident, and the Farmboy would be at the centre of it all.

“Got everything you need?” Luke asked as they walked, snapping her out of her guilty ruminations.

“Of course, Farmboy. Who do you take me for?” she teased, going back to her cool, composed self.

The building they needed to go to was within the Palace Complex grounds, so it only took a few minutes’ walk to get there. In a short while, they reached the entrance to the _Imperial Library_. The tall spires of the Library hovering above their heads. The athenaeum was huge and beautiful, it kept its original architecture, reminiscent of old times, a part of Coruscant history over the centuries, and now the keeper of Galactic history and culture. The building was outfitted with the latest technology for holo-digital data storage, welcoming all types of sentient beings interested in knowledge and learning. In here researchers, attorneys, professors, scientists and the like had access to millions of volumes with specialized information. Not all visitors could have access to all the chambers and materials; most information of common interest could be found on the _HoloNet_ throughout the Galaxy, so a visit to the Imperial Library was usually impelled by academic reasons.

Mara admired the numerous tall towers, placing a hand over her eyes to dim the afternoon sun. Those were 78 storeys a piece, and at the very top of one of those spires, lay what she was looking for. Due to the nature of the information that was preserved in that building, particularly in the spire were Luke and Mara were headed, the safety and security protocols were of the highest level.

Jedi and Trader entered the Library. After following several long aisles and a couple of electric staircases, they reached the entrance of the intended spire. Without hesitation, they approached the access security checkpoint, where an armed military security officer and a military grade droid greeted their visitors. Maybe this was not going to be as easy as Luke had thought at first.

Mara tensed at the sight before them, _‘Farmboy, that’s military grade security,’_ she sent out through their Force bond.

 _‘Relax, I’ve got everything covered.’_ He sent back in reassurance.

The Jedi approached the post without giving out any sign of hesitation. With his usual security clearance, Luke could enter the Imperial Library and access everything in it, except for a few of the vaults guarded in the spires. To access those restricted vaults, he needed the Chief of State’s authorization, which was exactly what Leia had granted him for this one time. “I’m Luke Skywalker, I’m here to access Information Vault 969.”

The Security Officer looked back at the Jedi with some surprise, those were the _Emperor’s Archives_ , and only a few had requested access before, but when recognizing the bearer of such request the officer seemed to ease out.

“I’ve got an _Aurek Besh 1_ Security Clearance plus a special _Double_ _Aurek 1_ authorization code from President Organa-Solo.” Luke said, handing a small cylindrical gadget to the Officer, “And this is Jedi Archivist Dasa Tasglan. She’s here to assist me with my research.” Luke nodded to Mara who handed the ID card he’d given her.

The Security Officer took both identifications, passing them through a scanning pad on his console, “What’s in the bag?” he formally inquired.

“Datapad _s_ … containing notes and translation software.” Mara jumped in and clarified.

“Very well. Please hand it to the droid for scanning.” Mara did what she was asked. Everything went green. “Master Jedi Skywalker,” the Officer ceremoniously addressed the Jedi, “Both ID’s are clear and your Code Key works. You’ve got the proper security clearances. Please, allow the droid to scan your anatomy, we just need final confirmation of your biometrics.”

Luke stepped towards the droid, sensing an orange light sweep at him from head to toe. Consciously he retracted his own natural energy field, he did not want to unintendedly make the droid to malfunction.

The Officer handed the satchel back to Mara, then turned to Luke, “According to your Code Key and your clearance level, you may bring your lightsaber into the precinct.” The grade on Luke’s security clearance also allowed him to take his lightsaber everywhere. “And you have four hours inside the spire,” the Officer confirmed. “And your Archivist…”

This time Luke jumped in, “She’s unarmed, and I do not think you need anything more from her. She’s here under my responsibility.” The Jedi firmly said.

Luke didn’t want to risk running into the possibility of Mara’s biometrics not being registered anywhere at all. She’d been the Emperor’s Hand after all, and only a few of the highest-ranking Imperial Officers had known about her existence; and so far, none of her most fierce enemies within the New Republic Government had found evidence of her involvement with the Empire or any other type of involvement whatsoever. Luke didn’t want to use any _Force_ _Suggestion_ techniques, but he’d use one if he had to.

Fortunately, being under Luke’s scope of responsibility was good enough reason for the Security Officer to let Mara be, “Of course, Master Skywalker.” He agreed, “You may proceed.”

Luke and Mara walked past the security station into the small vestibule that lay before the _turbolift_ doors.

“Master Skywalker,” the Officer called out after them. Mara’s heart stopped. “It is an honour to be at your service, you may stay for as long as you need.”

 

oOo

 

A quick ride in the turbolift and a walk through a long and narrow alley, brought Luke and Mara to Vault 969. Luke inserted his Code Key in the appropriate outlet. Without any preamble, the door silently slid open uncovering a huge high-ceilinged space. Both stepped in, feeling a bit apprehensive for different reasons: the dim lights, low temperature and axenic odour generating an eerie feeling. Neither of them had ever set foot in that vault, but just knowing that all that was in there had once belonged to the Emperor… Without a doubt, the fact of being there brought back grim memories.

They both remained quiet, separately searching in silence for the main terminal amongst the massive servers that, in neat arranged alleys, covered the entire vault. The formal name for this collective of information was the Emperor’s Archives, but it was colloquially dubbed as Palpatine’s Library. Back in the day, just few in the Empire had known of their existence, and as far as she knew, only Mara had had access to them, not on site, but from her own private encrypted terminal in her Imperial quarters.

She would only use her access for intel purposes when planning her missions and researching her targets. She’d never felt curiosity to browse through the host of information that had lain there before her, at full reach. Back then, she’d thought she’d known everything she needed to know… and that had been her greatest mistake.

After a few moments, Mara found the main terminal. The terminal presented four computer consoles arranged in a circle. “I’ve found it!” she called out, while taking a seat in front of one of the consoles.

Luke rushed towards where Mara sat. He stood behind her, looking over her shoulder.

“Let’s see if my old codes still work…” She mumbled hopefully. With expertise, her fingers rapidly moved as the correct keys were pressed down. On the screen the lights blinked briefly, and a second view panel opened. A smug smile appeared on Mara’s lips, “No one will ever know that I was here.” She declared with a certain pride.

Unrecognizable schematics popped on. Luke watched intently, full of intrigue, ‘ _What is all this?’_ he wondered. The Jedi was certain no one in the New Republic had ever seen this information. It all looked like programming within the programming… Files within the files… Placed underneath the main line of programming, where these would never be found! It was evident that the former Emperor’s Hand was using some sort of _back door_ to enter the main encoding and at the same time erasing any trace of her activities, leaving no trail. Mara quickly scrolled down the menus, selecting a number of files. These had encryption like Luke had never seen before, very rare and very high-tech. And to think that only Mara knew how to access these hidden files.

“What’s in those files Mara?” he inquired, feeling acutely uneasy.

“Believe me, it is best if all these files remain hidden. They can be trusted to _no one_!” She firmly stated. “And don’t worry. Nobody will know I cracked into these files; my Emperor’s Hand codes are untraceable.”

“I don’t think anyone will ever be able to get into those files,” Luke dryly let out. “I am sure they don’t even know they exist!”

“That’s good!” She plainly answered.

Luke didn’t like to see Mara this apprehensive, it really unsettled him. For a moment he felt tempted to ask her to pull out everything that was in there, maybe the information contained in those files could be put to good use… but a tingle in the back of his neck prevented him from doing so. Maybe Mara was right, leaving that information untouched probably was for the best.

“Sit tight, Farmboy. This will take a while.” Mara advised. “You’ve done your part, now it’s time I do mine.”

 

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** for the wonderful support with proof-reading this story.
> 
> Thanks a lot for taking the time to read and leave a comment ;)  
> Hope you enjoy this Chapter!

 

* * *

 

 

The soft, dimmed lights in the room created an atmosphere that avoided distractions. No sounds from the exterior would ever go through the thick armoured walls. There were no windows or wall _chronos_ … Definitely it would be easy to lose track of time while being in a space like this. The only sounds were the soft, almost inaudible hisses and beeps of the servers. The brightest lights were produced by the computer terminal where Mara sat at, casting a soft blueish light on her face. The redhead looked at the screen intently, completely focused.

Mara worked diligently at the computer terminal. She was not a genius with computers like Ghent was, but she knew her stuff; and once at the right terminal, she certainly knew how to work her magic. She kept her satchel open by her side. Inside of it there were a few tech items she’d brought with her, a couple of datapads, some connecting cables, a number of datacards and a couple of the more capacity able _datacubes_. These were indeed datapads and translation software as she had declared at the security check point, but not the kind most were used to deal with; these devices were high-tech _Imperial Coders_ , identified by any scanner as an ordinary piece of tech. Among these pieces of high technology, there was definitely one that not many sentient beings would have ever seen before. This was a tech piece that resembled a thin transparisteel rectangle, the size of a large envelope; it looked harmless and of no apparent use. But this specific piece was the most important of them all: this was Mara’s personal portable _Coder_. A very mean gadget that only responded to the former Emperor’s Hand’s DNA signature. At first sight it would only look like a thin pad made of transparisteel, giving no indication of its nature whatsoever, but when switched on it turned into a select military grade piece of equipment, capable of performing multiple high intel tasks, such as decrypting the most sophisticated encryption coding, like the one that concealed what was really important in Vault 969.

It had been a lucky coincidence that Mara had had her Coder with her at the time of the battle of _Endor_ , when everything had gone to hell. After the fall of the Empire, the gadget had helped her to be ahead of things, and to find her way around the chaos, particularly when covering her own tracks so she would remain non-existent.

Mara had her Coder connected to the main port of the computer terminal. As she worked through the files, every time she keyed search codes, she found unbelievably large amounts of information. It would take her forever to sort everything out! But it was this or nothing. She might as well single out everything she deemed useful.

Growing up, Mara had had a very strict training that included not only military disciplines like intelligence, strategy, weaponry, piloting, stealth, infiltration, combat and assassination, and the likes, but it had also expanded into the formal areas of Science and the wide variety of Astronomical and Technological Sciences too. Her skillset was augmented by disciplines like DNA manipulation, robotics, bio-weaponry, explosives, and computer programming and hacking. Also, the more innocuous Social Sciences had been a part of her study template, disciplines like Psychological Profiling, Historical Interpretation, Geographical Assessment and Strategy, Cartographic Analysis, and a variety of Political Studies, had been part of it all. Even some studies related to the fine arts had been thrown in there. Secretly this last area of study was Mara’s favourite, so she was careful about not showing the pleasure it brought her, or Palpatine might deem it unnecessary.

As the future Emperor’s Hand, she’d had a very select education, with a very particular edge to it, tailored to suit the plans Palpatine had had for her. Yes, training was all she had done her whole childhood and early teen years, and this had turned her into a very cultured, very capable and very dangerous woman. And those who had feared her, had had a good reason to do so. Even today, not many dared to mess up with Mara Jade.

The ex-Imperial agent was also fluent in a great number of languages and she was putting this particular skill to good use this time. The files displayed on the screen where written in over a dozen languages and Mara was able to read and understand everything that showed up. She was particularly interested in finding files in _Rakata_ , an ancient tongue, long time dead, no longer spoken by any sentient being, with the exception of Mara herself, and at the time by Emperor Palpatine. She’d been taught the ancient language at a very young age by the Emperor himself, and it had been their ways of communication for the duration of their association. Everything that was deemed important and for Mara’s knowledge, written or by word, was exchanged between them only in this particular tongue.

As Mara browsed through the numerous files, she knew that everything Palpatine would have left for her would be in Rakata, particularly everything related to Zaferath. The Emperor hadn’t shown her how to vanquish her for no reason. Meticulously she separated those files, she’d worry about their decryption later. Mara determined that everything she was looking for would be in the _extinct_ dialect. Her call seemed to pay off, since her search produced a large amount of information, a lot more of what she’d expected. As she worked through the files, she ran into a set of them in a language she didn’t recognize at all… _‘This is weird…’_ And in her experience _weird_ always meant trouble. Something about these files unnerved her… This was a small set, they didn’t seem to contain much information, but felt important somehow… Probably their encoding would be different to the rest of the other files and she would have to find a way to crack their particular encryption code… And the words of their names felt familiar somehow… Following a hunch, Mara marked those files to be added to her selection and continued her search.

Luke had taken a seat at the console next to Mara’s. While she worked, it was evident that there was not much for him to do... So he decided to put his time to good use. For a long while, Luke tinkered with one of the terminals, perhaps a search of his own would come up with some useful information. And as a bonus, his search would be traceable and would be registered in the record of logged sessions, helping to justify his visit if anyone cared to do a security log check.

Most of what Luke was able to find were weapons prototypes, which wasn’t really a surprise… Some mechanical, some chemical… Deadly inventions that shouldn’t be in anyone’s hands. He felt aghast indignation when prototypes for population surveillance purposes were displayed… As he continued with his search, all he could find was abomination after abomination of Imperial cruelty and totalitarianism. Everything he found went against what he’d dedicated his whole life to serve and to defend. Display after display of inventions and measures that ran on a very different track than that of peace and freedom passed before his eyes. _‘Are these schematics of the Death Star?’_ Mara was right: this information should not reach anyone’s hands. No wonder the terminals were engineered in such a way that any access could only be done on site and copies of these files could not be made. It was for the best that this information stayed there, hidden. Maybe it should even be destroyed! He’d have to talk to Leia about his findings, decisions needed to be made about them.

And then a realization hit him… If all this incredibly dangerous information was right there before his eyes, at his reach… Then what was Mara retrieving? He felt greatly curious about it, and he was sure that whatever it was, it was utterly necessary. He’d had to trust her as he’d always had. Mara was on their side now… Well, not _really_ on their side. In reality, Mara Jade was not on the side of the New Republic, she was on the side of what was right… and that was more than enough reason for him to follow her till the end of the Galaxy.

Then Luke turned his interest to other kind of information. _‘Perhaps…’_ Keying a few words, he did a search under _Jedi_ … nothing. He felt deep disappointment, of all places maybe this would have been the best chance to find information about the ancient Order, but it had come out empty. He gave a deep sigh; they’ve been in there a bit over six hours, and Mara didn’t show any signs of tiredness or of being finished any time soon.

The Jedi watched his friend work. In silence he admired her profile. Mara was a very beautiful woman and he did feel very attracted to her… and in some level he knew that she was attracted to him too. This was something that both were aware of, but the aloof ex-assassin had never shown sign of harbouring any sort of romantic feelings towards the Jedi, nor of taking things further. Despite this, he considered himself lucky that their relationship had developed this far. Ten years ago, everything between them had started catastrophically: Mara had only wanted to kill him, _literally._ Terminating the son of Vader was the Emperor’s last command to his _Hand_ , and as the committed soldier Mara was, she had sought intently to fulfil her master’s final order. In the end the truth had come out to the light, and Mara had understood the reality behind that last order.

The release of the hold this last order had had on her allowed them to start a relationship free of external influences. Their relationship developed feelings of mutual respect and admiration, and although it had come grudgingly on her part, over time that relationship turned into a deep, true friendship, permeated by the undeniable trust they now had in each other. But beyond their friendship and their blind trust, Luke wanted her… he wanted her for himself… he wanted more!

Luke had always liked Mara, right from the beginning. When they first met, if she hadn’t shown such hatred and hadn’t warned him about her murderous intentions, he surely would have tried to win her affections, he would have even asked her to go on a date with him. Even Han Solo had noticed their chemistry and had brought it up, but Luke had appeased his friend’s enthusiasm by explaining that she was an Imperial assassin and that he was her mark. And then to make things even worse, Mara had directly told Leia about her nasty intentions herself! Fortunately, over time things had been straightened up, and now both Leia and Han, counted Mara as one of their most trusted allies.

The prospect of a romantic relationship with Mara thrilled and frightened Luke at the same time… but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, and if he was honest with himself, the final tally showed that all his previous romantic relationships had always ended in disaster. Even at this point, he was just recovering from the last blow! Would he risk following this same pattern with Mara? Perhaps it was best for him, and for her, to not get involved romantically.

But… By the Force he was sure it was _her_ who he wanted!

“I’m done!” Mara announced.

That declaration snapped Luke out of his ruminations.

After finishing her selection, Mara turned to the Jedi, “I have to make copies of these…” she told him, waiting for his response.

Technically, being Mara the only sentient being capable of digging underneath the programming and cracking open the system in order to extract the files in question, these decidedly belonged to her. So, she really didn’t need his permission. But Luke knew she was not _asking_ his permission, she was only being considerate.

 _‘Copies?’_ Luke wondered in confusion, “I thought these files could not be…” he hesitantly mumbled, but this was Mara he was talking to, and she had her particularly high-tech gadget with her, “Never mind. Go ahead.” He encouraged.

Reaching into her satchel, Mara fetched a couple of datacubes. Hastily, she inserted one of them in the appropriate slot in her Coder and waited. Some minutes passed by and she retrieved the _datacube_ and inserted a second one. After a few more minutes this too got filled with precious information.

“We’re done here.” Mara announced. “Let’s see what we’ve got.”

 

oOo

 

Having left the Vault, Mara sat alone at a small table in the lounge area of the Imperial Library, located on the ground level of the building. These areas were designed to provide a resting space for visitors, who mostly were there for research purposes and who usually stayed for very long hours. She had chosen a table in a faraway corner, where she’d have more privacy. The initial four hours granted to them for their research inside the Vault, had turned into almost seven hours of investigative work. It was already very late, and the place was very quiet. The Library remained always open, but the night shift was always the least busy.

The redhead studied one of the datapads she’d brought with her, her Coder attached to it, sporting one of the datacubes in which, just moments before, she had stored priceless information that had remained untouched in Palpatine’s Vault during the last fifteen years. She was busy decrypting and transferring some of that information into a datacard. Mara had deemed appropriate to transfer some of such information to a smaller, more manageable device. Datacards had less storage capacity than datacubes but were just as trustworthy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she vaguely noticed Luke approach the table. Ceremoniously, he placed something she didn’t pay much attention to on top of the smooth slab… A tray filled with simple food and drinks he’d purchased at the lounge canteen. When Mara looked up to discover the contents in the tray, she gave him a look of annoyance.

“No more _ration bars_ under my watch, Jade.” Luke warned.

Mara glared at him in protest. But he had a point though, it was true that ration bars were her primary source of food supply. Ration bars were a reliable and balanced source of nutrients, suitable for very occupied people like her. She was always busy or travelling around the Galaxy, spending long and tedious hours in hyperspace that she allocated to work… And yes, she knew she couldn’t cook! She didn’t even like to do it. And she was not going to explain herself about that!

Luke tried to reason with her, “Come on. Can’t that wait a little?” he suggested, “Let it run by itself for a little while and eat something. It’s been a long day.” He finished while taking his seat and unwrapping one of the appetizing grinders he’d brought.

The smell of food made Mara realize that she was indeed very hungry. Begrudgingly the Trader set the datapad aside and grabbed the grinder closest to her and began to eat.

“Have you found what you needed?” Luke started.

“It looks very promising.” She conceded.

“Good.” He sounded pleased.

“Thank you for taking this risk for me, Luke.” Mara expressed with sincerity.

“Don’t mention it.” Luke noticed she’d called him by his first name, something she rarely did. “I trust you. And you’d do the same for me.”

Luke chewed his food, thinking… Swallowing his bite and taking a sip of his drink he then offered, “You know… Just to think about all that information falling in the wrong hands… I mean, it is well guarded and all, but you and I know that well-guarded places can be broken into. We’ve done that ourselves so many times!”

“You’re absolutely right.” Mara plainly answered and just stared at him, with some sort of a twinkle in her emerald eyes that Luke noticed and recognized.

“Mara… What did you do?” he carefully inquired.

With ceremony, Mara looked at her wrist _chrono_ , “Exactly twenty-two minutes ago I sent those files down to _“trash and delete”_ land.” She boastfully declared.

“You did what?” Luke asked in shocked incredulousness.

“I left them a little _present_.” Mara casually shrugged one shoulder.

Luke could guess what was coming next, “What kind of _present_?”, he inquired with a little, amused smile on his lips.

“The kind of present that strikes at midnight and unleashes a very sophisticated and intelligent virus that deletes and rewrites everything,” she innocently explained. “And that goes for the visible and _“invisible”_ information,” she clarified. “Let’s put it this way: if anyone ever tries to access those files again, all they’ll find will be children’s rhymes and _pettin_ pups’ pictures,” she declared with certain amusement. “And don’t worry, they won’t even know what hit them!”

Luke couldn’t help but to suppress a laugh mixed with surprise and delight, he was in a Library after all. And yes, they were free of any accusation, his own search would be registered leaving no doubt that he’d been working on his research and nothing more… He felt somehow relieved, he’d been spared of having _that_ conversation with Leia, and those files were better off destroyed. Only Mara would have dared! The only person he knew with the expertise, and the boldness, to do something like that! Maybe her measures had been completely unorthodox, but these had achieved a noble goal. Something that would benefit the entire Galaxy in the long run. Luke felt proud of his friend. Deciding on her own, she’d made her call… and it had been the right thing to do.

“Mara Jade, you are my hero!” he warmly declared.

She gave a snort, “Coming from an over appreciated New Republic figure that’s quite a compliment.” She countered with open sarcasm and a smile in her lips.

But Luke knew how to read between the lines and understood what she really meant: _‘My pleasure, Farmboy.’_

 

oOo

 

Distracted in effortless conversation, Mara and Luke ate. It was a welcomed break after their endeavour. It felt like if a big step had already been taken, and that eased Mara’s mind a little bit… at least for now.

“And how’s Coruscant treating you?” Mara knew the Jedi hated it when he had to stay on planet for long periods of time.

“Well… It’s been busy. The Senate is always trying to find ways to rattle the cage, but fortunately that’s been settled…”

“Charming little bastards, aren’t they?” Mara put in rhetorically.

“…and...” Luke hesitated for a while; he wasn’t sure if he should tell Mara, he didn’t want to give her more to think about… but this case in some way felt similar to what she had been looking into with those smugglers gone missing.

“Trouble?” she asked.

“Just routine stuff.” Well, that was not really true, so he clarified, “It’s a missing person case.”

Mara gave him an amused look. “Are you adding _Private Investigator_ to your resume?”

“Of course not!” he snorted. “I will talk to Corran about it and ask for his help, I’ll leave this to the experts.” He then decided he would tell her, “And… somehow it feels connected to _your_ case.”

He had Mara’s attention, _‘Her case? Why would Skywalker stumble into something related to that? It would be impossible for him to have a connection to it…’_

“But don’t take me too seriously… It’s more of a feeble hunch than anything and probably I’m getting ahead of myself.” He dismissed, and with this seemed to appease Mara’s shocked curiosity. “I got the Diplomatic request this morning, directly addressed to me, and I’d like to look into it. I promised I would help.”

“You and your promises Farmboy…” If there was something she knew about Skywalker, it was that he was a man of his word. “I know you do your best, but someday you’ll reach a point where you won’t be able to keep that many of them.”

“So far I have managed… I think.”

Mara just looked at him and shook her head. One thing she was sure of, was that somehow the Jedi always _managed_ to get his hands full.

As they finished eating, the soft beep of her personal Coder took away Mara’s attention from their conversation. She grabbed the gadget and checked the messages, then detached the datacard with the transferred files.

“Here, this is for you,” Mara extended the small datacard towards her unexpecting friend. “I stumbled into some information with key words like _Jedi_ , _the_ _Force_ , _Holocron_ and _Sith_ … I pulled everything out.” She hesitated for a short moment, then continued, “I also found files under _Vader_ ’s name… and under _Skywalker_.” She almost missed Luke’s veiled tension. Within the immensity of information that the Vault kept, it would have been impossible for Mara to ever know about everything that was in there. “I didn’t even expect this information would be there! I pulled out everything I found. It’s yours now.” She cautiously eyed the Jedi, searching for a glimpse of reaction.

Without uttering a word, Luke slowly extended one hand and took the datacard. Carefully shielding from Mara his mixed feelings of apprehension. Luke gazed at the card in his hand, a blank expression on his face. Suddenly a thousand possibilities rumbled in his mind. In his hand lay information about the Jedi… and about _his_ father… What would he really find _there_?

Mara knew what this meant for Luke and she gave her friend some time to recover. “It’s already decrypted, so you’ll be able to read it in your own datapad when you feel ready, Farmboy.” Her voice soft, soaked in solidarity.

The Jedi looked up fixing his gaze on the Trader, all he could manage was to give her a nod. Carefully, he placed the priceless gadget in the pocket of his utility belt.

Mara filled in the silence, “Everything else will have to wait. I must decrypt and organize all this information… study it… pick what’s useful. Then start putting the pieces together and come up with a plan.”

Finally finding his voice, Luke earnestly offered, “And whatever plan you come up with, count me in!”

Mara didn’t answer. It was obvious she was still not convinced of letting the Jedi to tag along. But Luke didn’t care.

“Mara, promise me you won’t do anything brash,” he insisted, “And that you won’t leave without me. This is something you shouldn’t be doing alone. I still have several more days of dealings with the Senate, but I think it will closely match the time you’ll be taking to sort something out.”

Skywalker had a point, and Mara reluctantly agreed, “I do have some things to finish up here anyways, before I can leave. Some business for the Smugglers’ Alliance, a few New Republic events… That’ll give me lots to do… Plus, I have to sort through all this information and such… and it’ll be a lot of work. You’re right, it’ll take me more than a few days to wrap up everything.”

She hated to admit it, but it would take time to come up with a sound plan. She couldn’t risk making a mistake, one single mistake would only consume more of that time she was so reluctant to waste. And waiting didn’t always mean that time was being wasted. So, she would go down a gear and would do things in the proper manner, just as she was trained to do.

“I know how important this is for you Mara, but it’s just a little over a week. And I’ll come with you, _on your terms_.” Luke offered.

This seemed to close the deal for Mara. “All right.” She finally gave in.

“Promise?” he insisted.

“I promise.” He had certainly gotten away with it. “I’ll wait for you.”

Luke sported a triumphal grin.

Mara just rolled her eyes, “I’m tired, I want to go.”

They left the Library and headed home. Luke walked Mara to her apartment which was located in a high-end area of the city, only a few blocks away from his own place in the Imperial Complex.

The walk seemed to lift Luke’s spirits as he seemed to have left his apprehensiveness of moments ago behind. Now he chatted away, Mara only listened and provided the appropriate interjection when required. Between the two of them, Luke was definitely the talkative one. When she once complained to him about it, Mara remembered he’d told her an anecdote about his childhood in Tatooine.

Luke had told her that when he was a little boy, he was the chattiest thing and his aunt Beru would pay him to keep quiet. She would pay him one _pallie_ – a small, juicy, sweet fruit he enjoyed very much, for every ten minutes he managed to remain silent… He never managed to get more than two _pallies_! Mara remembered Luke laughing as he told the tale, radiating immense joy, and then making the note that probably aunt Beru was also relieved that he didn’t restrain himself longer than that. Of course, Mara could understand why; life in Tatooine was harsh and full of privations, most farmers would never make enough money to keep a steady supply of pleasantries like fruit. Surely his aunt got the fruit specially for him when they could afford it, and only made a game out of it by making him earn it; and in a sense it was also an educational game, teaching Luke about making an effort in order to get what he wanted.

The rest of the story ended with Luke telling her how he would treasure those two pieces of fruit like if they were valuable nuggets of _aurodium_ , and how he would eat them at the end of his day, sitting outside the homestead, while watching Tatooine’s double sunset. Mara chuckled at that imagery, it seemed that since a very young age, Luke had been an irredeemable optimistic. Mara enjoyed listening to Luke’s childhood tales and she knew the Farmboy appreciated it. The Jedi had grown up with a lot of privations, but he’d been loved.

An unexpected pang of loneliness sat in her core at this realization… She’d never been loved like that. She consciously shielded that emotion from Luke, she didn’t want to alarm him. Mara didn’t speak much about herself or her past, least about her childhood; but when she did, Luke in return knew how to keep quiet and always listened attentively. She’d confided to him so many times and was even amazed she’d done it willingly. Mara also knew Luke would never speak a word about it, not even to Han or Leia.

They reached Mara’s tower. She lived in the highest floor of the building, in a penthouse with an amazing view of the city’s area. Yes, the Trader owned a nice, luxurious home in Coruscant. Well, she didn’t labour herself to death to live like a _dianoga_ inside a garbage compactor. With her job as second in command in Karrde’s organization, after years of hard work, she’d managed to make a small fortune for herself, allowing her to first purchase her most valuable possession: The _Jade’s Fire_ – her own customized star ship; and later to acquire her Coruscanti home.

Mara had grown up in Coruscant and had once called this planet home. She had lived in the Imperial Palace, surrounded by the opulence of the Court. She was used to grandeur and beauty, and she liked fine things. Then, the Rebellion happened to her… but that was in her past. Now these were promising times for her, Mara was starting her own trading company under Karrde’s tutelage, as the Smuggler’s Alliance Liaison. She could now afford a comfortable lifestyle after so many years in dearth.

Nevertheless, Mara was a level-headed person, and she was far from frivolous. She never put value on how expensive things were, but did so on their beauty, quality and practicality. Whatever she owned had a practical sense to it. She had purchased her apartment more for practical reasons than anything. Because of her dealings with the Smuggler’s Alliance, she was spending a lot of time in Coruscant lately and, apart from the aesthetical side of it, living on the top floor of a very tall building like this, would provide an edge in an emergency, when she would be able to call in her ship for an onsite pick-up.

The tower had a lavishly gardened entrance area. Luke and Mara walked on the pathway that led to the building’s main entrance and stopped at the bottom of the few steps that led to the foyer’s door.

“You shouldn’t have come all this way down Farmboy.” Said Mara turning around to face her friend.

“I know,” he conceded, “I like to walk though… helps me clear my mind.” Then he looked at her.

Mara sensed a shift in Luke’s energy, a dimmed sparkle in his blue eyes, barely noticeable under the artificial lighting mixed with the darkness of the night… He then leaned slightly forward and wrapped Mara with his arms, pulling her gently towards him, giving her a firm but soft hug.

The Trader instinctively tensed at his spontaneous effusiveness… She was not used to demonstrations of affection… but this was Luke…. Slowly she then relaxed letting herself ease into his embrace.

“Thank you…” he whispered, “…for caring.”

Mara remained wordless, not knowing exactly what to do… She could sense sincere affection in his embrace… and it felt nice to be in his arms. She knew it was an innocent gesture on his part, Luke had always been a softy. After a very short while, he let go. To Mara’s surprise she was left wishing to have remained in his embrace for a little longer.

Luke said his goodbyes, waited until Mara went up the steps and inside, then turned around and left.

Behind the door, looking out through the transparisteel sections of it, Mara watched Luke walk away. What was happening? Why did she feel this flustered? She was not a schoolgirl for _Sith_ ’s sake!

Perhaps agreeing to let the Jedi to tag along in this mission had not been one of her brightest ideas… And she was sure she’d pay for it.

 

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story keeps growing.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** for the wonderful support with proof-reading this story. You’re the best!
> 
> Davik Oligard appears courtesy of **mooseman13579 .**  
>  Please check out his wonderful gold nugget of a story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030222  
> More on this character to come.
> 
> And to everyone reading, thanks a lot for taking the time to read and leave a comment ;)  
> Hope you enjoy this Chapter!

 

* * *

 

 

In the early light of morning, the New Republic Armed Forces Hangar was an impressive sight to behold. A seamless arrangement of expansive areas, filled with a great number of air and space military craft, proudly displaying the fire power of the current Government. It was a busy place, with numerous crews tending to the outcoming and incoming crafts dispatched in official, off-planet errands and missions.

After presenting the appropriate security clearance, the Jedi Master walked freely around the compound. Luke had never been stationed here and was not really familiar with the place. His military career had been lived in makeshift bases, during his days with the Rebel Alliance; hastily set up facilities in remote places, conceived while running away from Imperial persecution. But he knew exactly where he needed to go today, to the Head Quarters of the elite Rogue Squadron.

As Luke entered the huge spacious building, he appreciated the lines of _X-Wing_ s that parked by the numbers on both sides; the aircrafts being tended to by specialized mechanics, either for repairs or routine maintenance. These _T-65_ _X-Wing_ starfighters were sleek, swift, deadly aircrafts, and had a sure place as the emblematic craft of the Squadron. As he walked by, Luke thought of his own _X-Wing_ , resting now in a civilian sector of Coruscant’s main Hangar. He was not part of the Armed Forces anymore but had kept his fighter after his resignation. He liked the versatility and manoeuvrability of this particular aircraft, very convenient qualities when traveling alone. Inside his fighter, he was able to sleep through long legs of hyperspace travel when immersed in a Jedi trance, barely consuming resources from the in-flight life support systems, while covering distances that regular pilots could have never managed in a single person aircraft. This capability had also always given him an edge when urgent missions emerged. He’d just jump in his craft and go!

Memories flooded Luke’s mind… He’d been Rogue Squadron’s first Commander. Luke had resigned to his military commission shortly after the _Bakura_ incident with the _Ssi-ruuk_ invasion, when he made the decision to fully commit to his Jedi duties. But the legendary Rogue Squadron had lived on, first under the steady leadership of Wedge Antillies, and now under Tycho Celchu’s command.

The Jedi walked up a long set of stairs, that led to the office section high above the hangar, following the long side corridor until he reached his intended destination. The sign at the door before him read in _High Galactic_ writing: _“General Wedge Antillies”_. Luke opened the door and went in the vestibule where a polite male _Caamasi_ aide greeted him. Just a few moments later, the main office’s door slid open and a grinning Wedge emerged.

“Hello _Boss_!” greeted Wedge cheerfully.

“Hi Wedge!” Luke replied approaching his friend.

Both men shook hands and embraced each other with an effusive slap on their backs.

“I’ve come to see Corran but wanted to drop in quickly and say hi.” Luke explained.

“Just to say hi?” Wedge asked in a worrisome tone.

Luke was a bit taken aback by his friend’s worry and he just nodded a yes.

“That’s a relief!” the General exclaimed with an over-exaggerated relieved sigh.

Luke was a bit puzzled, “Why?”

Wedge’s mouth crooked into a devilish grin, “I don’t know… maybe because every time you come see me is for something “ _routine_ ” and in no time it usually develops into an intergalactic incident,” he was half-serious and half-amused about it. “Not that I’m complaining, we could sure use a bit of action around here, but Luke… you sure are a magnet for serious trouble.”

“Well, couldn’t you just say that maybe I make your life interesting?” Luke added dryly but catching on the joke.

“That too!” said Wedge with a wholeheartedly soft laugh.

It was good to see Wedge. They had both been through so much together and survived! When they first met, they’ve bonded immediately, and had remained close friends since. It’d been Wedge who had welcomed and showed Luke around when he first joined Red Squadron, right before the Battle of Yavin.

“I heard you put in a request to send ships down to Tingel Arm.” The _Corellian_ General let out.

“Yes, I did.” The Jedi confirmed. “Varldavinnor is a small world, in the farthest corner of NR jurisdiction, they’re going through a very complicated situation right now. They need our support.”

“Well, your request was approved and passed by Admiral Ackbar just moments ago and the air crafts will be deployed by the end of the day.” Wedge happily gave the news. “Two Capital ships and several patrol crafts. That should do the trick!”

“I’m glad.” Luke felt pleased, at least that part of the problem was solved.

Both friends did a quick catch up talk. So, it happened that later that day Wedge had an appointment in the Senate for some sort of hearing.

“I have this thing with the Senate…” Wedge showed a hint of irritation in his voice, “You sure you don’t need me for anything?” he asked in hope.

Luke chuckled at his friend, “Sorry pal, can’t help you today.”

“You’re no fun,” Wedge complained. “And they say friends are always there to support you!” he added with sarcastic resignation.

Senators really loved their hearings and when knowing of what Wedge was about to get into, for a moment Luke felt sorry for his friend. They both had become very busy people and in their busy schedules they _always_ had to make time for the Senate. As much as they hated it, they both understood that having presence in such institution was important and beneficial for their own roles and involvement in the Government.

“Do you know where to find Horn?” Wedge offered.

Luke waved his hand with casual dismissal, “It won’t be a problem, I can find him.”

But Wedge had already turned to signal his aide, who immediately pulled out the location from his terminal.

“It’s _Bay 34_ , General Antillies.” The Caamasi efficiently provided.

Wedge turned to Luke, “There you have it!”

“Thanks Wedge, it’s been good to see you.”

“Take care _Boss_. It’s been good to see you too.”

The Jedi politely gave his thanks to the aide and turned towards the exit door.

"Hey Luke!” Wedge called after his friend. “My promise stands. If you ever need us… We’ll come running!”

“Thank you General.” Luke answered, casually placing his hand next to his brow, in a military salute.

The Caamasi followed the Jedi with interest in his gaze, and turning to his superior officer discretely asked, “General Antillies… Was that _the_ Luke Skywalker?”

With a soft grin on his face, Wedge appeased his aide’s curiosity, “The one and only.”

 

oOo

 

Luke headed to _Bay 34_. Under inexpert eyes, every lined-up _X-Wing_ fighter looked exactly the same as the next one. But a pilot’s trained eye was able to pinpoint the subtle differences and markings immediately. A short, insectoid looking alien, dressed in the characteristic orange flight suit, stood by one of the lined-up _X-Wing_ fighters. Luke recognized Ooryl Qrygg, Corran’s faithful and trustworthy wingman.

“Hi Ooryl!” Luke greeted the _Gand_ pilot as he approached.

“Hello! It’s been a long time!” The polite Gand greeted back. “Ooryl is so happy to see you Master Skywalker.”

Ooryl had a calm, gentle personality, permeated by his wise energy. He was not a _Findsman_ of his people for nothing! Gand culture dictated that an individual’s identity should be earned and being granted the honour of becoming a Findsman was no small deed. Nevertheless, Gands were also a very humble species and you would never hear Ooryl bragging about his remarkable divination skills, and he would only make use of his gift when it meant to put it to the service of others. It was in such fashion that Luke and Ooryl had met, when the Gand pilot had asked the Jedi’s aid to track down Corran Horn and save him from an ambush.

“We have just come back from a combat manoeuvres practice.” The alien pilot informed.

“And where’s your partner Ooryl?” Luke asked, but Ooryl didn’t need to answer.

“Hey there!” said Corran coming down the service ladder of his fighter. The pilot approached the former Commander and gave him an enthusiastic handshake. “Looking young, Luke!”

“The wonders of Jedi Meditation,” Luke jokingly offered. “You should try it!”

Corran just made a face.

There was some truth to it though, Jedi did age slowly. Some Jedi techniques – like meditation, naturally delayed aging. Master Yoda had lived nine hundred years, and from information that Luke had managed to retrieve during his searches of Jedi lore, he’d found that it was known of many Jedi Masters who had lived very long years. Although Corran was a year younger than the Jedi, he had started to grey; Luke looked pretty much the same as he did eight years back when they first met. A time when the fighter pilot had gone to Yavin IV to receive Jedi training. Technically, Luke was Corran’s _Master_ , but their relationship was extremely casual.

“To be a full time Jedi is not for me!” Corran stressed. He’d made his choice way back, when he decided that being a pilot in the Military was where he could do the most good. Corran came from a long lineage of Corellian Jedi and he had inherited his grandfather’s unique abilities with the Force.

“It will come with time. It’s in your blood.” Luke casually stated.

“No, no, no… Don’t use divination on me Luke.” The other complained.

“I’d never do such thing to you Horn. I’m just stating the obvious.” Luke countered. “Ooryl is the Findsman here.” He added looking back at the Gand.

The Gand just gave a deep raspy chuckle and went about his business.

Luke liked Corran and Corran liked Luke. Their relationship hadn’t always been harmonious, they hadn’t always seen eye to eye in many matters, but they concurred in what was really important. In the beginning, the former _CorSec_ agent had been a harsh critic of the Jedi Master’s teaching methods, until he’d experienced in his own flesh the effective results of such teachings. Luke always took into consideration Corran Horn’s point of view. Yes, sometimes his opinion could be harsh, but it was always analytically thought and logical.

“I know why you’re here. But I need to hear it from you!” The fighter pilot boastfully requested.

“I need your advice and expertise.” Luke played along.

Corran made a face full of smug pleasure, “Shoot away!”

“Did you have time to look into the information I sent you?” Luke inquired. “About what’s going on in Varldavinnor…”

“That small, remote place? Yes, I did.” Horn confirmed, now turning serious, “A terrible illness that is.”

“Too aimed, too specific.” Luke pinpointed.

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” the former _CorSec_ agent asked the Jedi.

“A weaponized virus.” Luke declared with certainty.

“You’re damn right.” Corran sombrely confirmed. “And here I am thinking you didn’t have investigative talent.”

“And there’s the second part of this case,” the Jedi added, “The missing women… Probably slavers took them… at least that’s what people in Varldavinnor think. They spoke of the Chiriigu _,_ but their crew could get infected with that Purple Haze… and I don’t think they would risk it.” Luke knew he was missing out on something.

“No, it doesn’t seem to fit in with everything else…” Corran concurred.

“When the illness broke out, they never requested aid from the New Republic, they got immediate aid from this Pharma Corporation.” Luke added.

“Companies that big never get involved where there’s no profit.” Corran cynically added. He deliberated for a few moments, then his eyes opened wide when a realization hit him, “Subjects for drug trial tests!”

Luke’s blood froze. Could Horn be right? If he was, then this matter would be a lot bigger than it seemed. “I haven’t mention any of this to anyone else yet.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Corran warned. “At this scale, one can never know who is involved. It’s better to keep the circle tight.” He recommended.

There was truth in the fighter pilot’s words. If this turned out to be what they were thinking it was, how far up could this reach? It all seemed a part of a very large scheme.

“We need to prove it,” Luke urged. “Can we investigate Kasthar Pharmaceutical?”

“Too big, too powerful,” Corran warned. “You’ll have to go to Drayson for that.”

Luke made a face of displeasure, “You’re right.” He didn’t like _that_ idea. He didn’t want to owe Hiram Drayson. But he couldn’t let personal feelings influence his decisions. “I’ll go to him only if we must.”

Luke’s relationship with the Head of Intelligence was plain civil. Years back, he’d caught Drayson’s team trying to bug the Academy and had confronted the Intelligence Administrator about it. Drayson had given him a lecture about galactic security and that it was only his job to secure every area, that the Jedi shouldn’t take it personal. It was not personal, all right, but that didn’t mean Luke had to like it. He knew Drayson was one of the good guys, and that made him tolerate the other’s stepping over the line. Of course it had been naïve of him to think that the Jedi would be left alone to romp around the Galaxy without being monitored, and it seemed he had learnt it the hard way… and he was certainly a man who learnt from his mistakes. So, after the incident Luke had taken his own measures, and a contra-monitoring system had been put in place in the Academy’s grounds and in the whole of Yavin IV for that matter; a sophisticated work of high-tech born out of Zakarisz Ghent’s brilliant mind, for which the slicer had received a handsome sum of credits. Although Ghent didn’t really care about the credits, he tended to ignore most things, he only cared about binary scripting and code cracking, and was never aware of outside quarrels.

Luke brought back his mind to present matters. “And then there’s the missing smugglers case…” He had sent only the generals to the other man, without connecting them to Mara.

“Yes, I read what you sent me about that too.” Corran thoughtfully added.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t look it, but somehow I think these two things are connected.” Luke confided in a grave, concerned tone.

“How?” Corran asked in puzzlement.

“It’s just a hunch.” Luke confessed.

“A _hunch_ or a _Jedi_ hunch?” Corran carefully inquired.

“I think the latter.” Luke decidedly answered.

“Then we _must_ take it seriously.” One thing Corran knew for sure, was that the Jedi Master’s connection to the Force was unparalleled.

The Jedi showed a determined look, “I think so too.”

There was something that kept unnerving Luke about the whole situation. He was sure his hunch was being nursed by the Force, but everything was so veiled, it seemed so distant… The truth lay hidden, out of his reach, behind a thick screen of heavy fog he could not see past.

“So how do you think we should go about this then?” Luke continued.

“Give me a few days to reach out to contacts I’ve still got in the _Corellian_ _Security_ _Force_ and in some other underground places,” the ex- _CorSec_ proposed. “If you’re okay with it.”

“Yes, do that.” The Jedi confirmed. He didn’t need to ask Corran to be discrete, the now pilot had been a professional law enforcer back in _Corellia_ , one of the best in fact. “What do you want me to do in the meantime? Just wait?” Luke didn’t seem too pleased with that option. He could now understand how Mara felt about waiting.

"Maybe you can work on getting funds? If this is a go, we'll need the credits." Corran stated.

The fighter pilot had a point, missions didn’t come cheap. And if Corran decided to go on his own search apart from whatever Luke might do through the Order, he’d need transportation and gear… and plenty of credits in cash for food and any extras, bribes included. "All right. Count on it." The Jedi assured. “I will also speak to Kam Solusar today, and have him assemble a Jedi Team to be at the ready. We need to move quickly.”

“That’s a sound plan. And yes, we must be quick.” Horn agreed.

“Are you sure you don’t want me on anything else?” Luke insisted.

“ ’Sokay, remember that I know enough for both of us.” The pilot gave the Jedi a wink, “Like old times, just follow my lead!”

Luke knew that whatever Horn’s investigations produced would be trustworthy information. So that was it. He had to make sure the mission could be funded and then simply wait for any revelation the _CorSec_ could come up with, so his team of Jedi could act.

Corran snapped Luke out of his musings, “Gotta go, I don’t want Tycho bitchin’ about how I make use of my time.” He joked, referring to his Squadron Commander.

“And how’s Tycho doing?”

“Meh, you know… All head over heels about Winter,” Corran nonchalantly informed. “I smell wedding on the horizon if you ask me.”

Both men let out an amused laugh. Tycho had never seemed to be like the type to get married… and there he was now, giving every signal of soon tying the knot.

Luke thought about it for a second, it seemed like everyone around him was settling down, or had already settled down. He then addressed Horn again, “Give Mirax and the kids my regards.”

“Will do, _Master_.”

 

oOo

 

Having settled the next steps of the Varldavinnor case, it was time for Luke to head back to his Coruscant office. On his way back to the Senate Complex, he decided that he’d pick up a few things at the Market in Coruscant’s Main Plaza. It was still early, so he’d have plenty of time. A visit to the Market would do him good before locking himself indoors. To remain physically inactive and indoors was something that he didn’t manage well, spending that much time motionless and inside was at times suffocating. He’d grown up experiencing the outdoors! Spending his entire childhood and teenage years living in a farm, where there was always something to do outside. Roaming the vast expanses of desertic Tatooine… Admiring double sunrises and sunsets… and skies pregnant with stars at night…. Looking out into the horizon as far away as to where his sight could reach.

To Luke, the Market was a magnificent place! To him it was a symbol of New Republic prosperity. The place was vast and well organized. Merchants of all species displayed their merchandise in numerous stalls and tents, offering various specialty, native goods and crates full of fresh produce brought to Coruscant from every corner in the Galaxy. Although it was early morning, the place was already busy.

Luke headed to where fresh produce was sold. He loved fruit, and in here he could find some of his favourite types, pallies included. _Threepio_ could have done the errand for him, but these were the kind of menial things that brought him joy, so he tried to do them himself whenever possible. Luke was fluent in a dozen languages, and when visiting a place as multicultural as the Market, speaking different tongues was very useful. He firstly stopped at a stall tended by a gentle looking _Ithorian_ and exchanged a few inquiries. The Ithorian gave Luke an empty _algae-membrane_ bag, destined to contain perishable merchandises. Once sealed, these bags would keep perishable produce unharmed and unspoiled for several months if necessary, until the produce could be put in a refrigeration unit. As he made his selection among the plentiful varieties of fruit in the crates, Luke got utterly distracted.

“Good morning, Master Skywalker.” A smooth feminine voice greeted the Jedi.

Luke turned to the voice and found a pair of deep violet eyes warmly gazing back at him.

“Oh! Hello Your Excellency.” That was a surprise! Luke really didn’t know if he should bow or shake her hand or do anything at all. This was a kind of setting for which Leia had never given him any protocol advice, so he simply froze and tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

 _Varldavinnorians_ sure knew how to dress elegantly. Ratvissa Haxa looked radiant in a delicately elaborated, flowy burgundy gown; wearing a long, deep purple cloak over her shoulders with the hood pulled back, her long, smooth raven hair falling flatly behind. The Ambassador was accompanied by two female aides; their long, feminine dresses a lot simpler and more discrete, but similarly elegant. Surely these two aides also performed the duties of bodyguards, as it was accustomed for members of a Royal family.

“I’d never expect to find you in a place like this!” Luke bafflingly expressed.

“I’m not much of a tourist attraction’s attendee myself. I prefer visiting the places locals tend to go to. One can learn so much about a planet’s culture this way.” Ratvissa casually explained while offering him a smile on her lips.

“You couldn’t be more right about that.” The Jedi smiled back.

“Has your Jedi Order started with the search for our missing people?” an open inquiry from the Ambassador.

Luke was not surprised by the question, it was only natural for an Ambassador to be interested in such information. Still, he didn’t want to talk about a delicate subject with someone outside the mission team, and Ratvissas’s question made him feel somehow uncomfortable. He didn’t want to lie to her, but neither did he want to give away sensible information. Details on missions were not to be spoken of casually with unintended recipients. “I’m afraid I don’t have much I can tell you about that, but I can assure you that we’re moving things forward.”

Ratvissa seemed to have picked up on his discomfort, “Forgive me! I shouldn’t be asking that… not in a setting like this.” She looked contrite when realizing her slip.

“You have every right to, and I understand. You must be very eager to hear news about this issue,” Luke considerately offered. “All I can tell you is that we are working as fast as we can and that we are making progress.”

“Yes, I’m sure you are.” She seemed to cheer up at the Jedi’s statement. “I have received notice that a group of New Republic star ships have been assigned to station in orbit around Varldavinnor, and that our planet will be safely guarded within a few days,” Haxa announced, “Thanks to you. I can see that you are a man who keeps his promises.” There was sincere gratitude in her words.

“I do what I can, Your Excellency. I’m glad that your planet will have the protection it needs.” Luke unassumingly offered.

She gave him an amused smile. “I thought that we were under first name basis?”

Luke felt a bit embarrassed and just chuckled softly. Indeed, she had asked him to call her by her first name… but Luke didn’t really feel _that_ comfortable about doing it… He didn’t know her! Although somehow, he felt that he _wanted_ to know her… And that felt strange too. He didn’t know what he was feeling really… And her energy felt like…

“Are those _druvas_?” Vissa excitedly asked when noticing the crates and approaching one filled with small, spherical, blue fruit.

The Ithorian seemed clueless about what the lady in burgundy was asking and turned to Luke for translation. He caught the hint immediately and proceeded to translate Vissa’s question to the perplexed merchant.

“Yes, he tells me those are druvas.” He confirmed.

Vissa seemed even more excited. “Oh, my! I hadn’t seen those since I was an eight-year-old child! These were my father’s favourites when we travelled to _Vitstrand_ every summer.”

Luke knew that childhood memories were precious, and he could relate to her sentiment. “Allow me.” He offered, getting a second bag and placing a number of the blue pieces inside.

The Jedi extended the bag to the Ambassador, who took it carefully in her hands, cherishing the precious cargo, looking back at him with amazement, which in return brought a pleased smile to his lips.

Luke took his own filled bag and paid a sum of credits to the Ithorian. “I still have a couple of small errands to run while I’m here. Perhaps you’d like to join me?” He asked doubtfully.

“That would be very nice! Thank you.” She gladly accepted.

They both walked through the crowd, both aides following closely behind. As they walked, Luke didn’t miss the opportunity to pinpoint the interesting parts of the Market, giving details on why those particular parts were special and what could be found in there. Vissa listened with interest, adding more questions to appease her curiosity, it seemed that to her this place also seemed like a wonderland. As Luke purchased _Haruun Kal_ cheese, _muja_ fresh juice, _Mākhana_ freshly made pastries and other delicacies, he made sure to provide samples of everything to Vissa, just because he thought she shouldn’t miss on them. Soon enough the Ambassador’s aides had their hands full with small bags containing these highly regarded portions. For a moment Luke felt the impulse of buying something for the Ambassador’s aides too, but he suspected that maybe such action would represent pushing away Protocol too much, and that he might even offend them, so he resolved to quit on that idea. After a few more stops, Luke quickly went through the small packages in the bags he carried… it seemed that he’d gotten everything he needed.

Little after Luke had finished his last errand, Vissa stopped at a flower stand and admired the various types of blooms and foliage artistically displayed. Luke waited patiently, giving her time to enjoy the beautiful arrangement. As he waited, he noticed an errant merchant approaching, carrying what seemed to be an array of stones, quartzes and crystals, assembled as necklaces and pendants. A particularly vividly orange stone caught his eye, _‘I wonder if…’_ The Jedi made the merchant stop and exchanged a few words with him. The piece in question was a rough piece of crystal of a deep tangerine colour, which would certainly intensify when faceted and polished. It was mounted on a chain and it made a very pretty single-stoned long pendant. But Luke wasn’t really interested in the aesthetics of the piece, but in the piece itself: it was an ancient _Kaiburr_ crystal shard! He could feel the Force energy flowing within the gem… _‘How did this piece end up here?’_ One really could never know what one could find in the Market! The crystal of a lightsaber was the weapon’s heart…. A Kaiburr crystal was extremely rare and incredibly powerful… And he knew exactly who would be able to handle the power of such a crystal when the time came.

The merchant settled the price and Luke acquired the piece. He felt really excited about his acquisition and even more thrilled about the recipient of such finding.

Vissa noticed the purchase. It was obvious that those items were intended for a woman. She tried not to mention anything about it, but she couldn’t help it, “That’s a very pretty piece of jewellery, for a very lucky lady.”

“She’s my best friend!” Luke let out offhandedly while admiring the pendant.

Despite his words, Vissa noticed a particular twinkle in the Jedi’s eyes, the kind of twinkle that only a woman can recognize, when the heart of a man is invested in a woman that is not herself. That was a pity… It was disappointing, but she didn’t feel bad about it. All was fair in love and war.

They started their way out of the market. The place was big, so it took a while until they reached the stalls in the perimeter. They talked about Coruscant; Luke recommended other significant places Vissa could visit during her stay in the planet.

When their conversation wound down, Vissa placidly gazed back at the Jedi for a brief moment, she was really enjoying herself… Then a realization made its way in her awareness, “Oh! But I’m keeping you away from your duties!” Ratvissa apologized. “You must be very busy, and I should leave now.” She made a small gesture with her head, both aides promptly reacted and called their _landspeeder_.

“It’s all right. I can walk you to your vehicle.” Luke politely offered.

The Jedi accompanied the lovely Ambassador to her awaiting vehicle. One of the aides was already there, holding the door open for her.

“I hope we can see more of each other while I’m in Coruscant.” The Ambassador expressed to the Jedi after her petite frame entered the landspeeder.

“That’s nice of you, I’m afraid I’m a bit caught up at the moment… and we need to make progress on your request,” Luke apologized. “But I will keep you informed on any relevant issues concerning your case.”

Ratvissa gave a graceful nod. “Thank you for the druvas, and the rest. It was a nice stroll.” She charmingly expressed her gratitude. The landspeeder’s door closed and it departed.

Luke headed to his office in the Senate Complex. By the time he arrived, _Threepio_ was already making a fuss about his delay. He’d been frantically wondering whether his master had been attacked, kidnapped or the worst: killed. Luke made sure to calm _Threepio_ down and sent him away to get some hot chocolate for him. That should help the droid to come back to his normal state of programming. He’d been only twenty minutes late! Why everyone was always so sure that every time he was out of sight for a little while it was because he’d run into some kind of mess? Perhaps it had something to do with what Wedge had told him earlier… Was he really a magnet for serious trouble?

The day progressed and Luke remembered about Corran’s request for funding. He’d need to talk to Davik Oligard – the Academy’s Comptroller, later that day. As he went about his day, he couldn’t help but to think of his encounter with the enchanting Varldavinnorian Ambassador. She seemed to enjoy the simple things in life, although it was highly likely that her upbringing had given her the opportunity to experience luxury and wealth in ways that not many sentient beings had the chance to do. Still she seemed very down to earth. She was a very nice lady, intelligent, and very beautiful too…

Why did he feel so intrigued by this woman?

 

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again heartfelt thanks to **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** for the awesome support with proof-reading this story. You’re helping me to get better!
> 
> And once more, to everyone reading, thanks a lot for taking the time to read and leave a comment ;)  
> Hope you enjoy this new Chapter!

 

* * *

 

 

The day discreetly broke out behind the _Manarai_ mountains. The lavish penthouse remained quiet and dimly lit by the first rays of sunlight that slowly crept in through the high ceiled windows. Barefoot and clad in a thin, flowy, silky robe, Mara Jade sat at her home computer terminal. Her fiery red hair loose and messy, dried on its own by the hours passed since the shower she’d taken the night before. It’d been two days since that little infiltration with Skywalker into Vault 969. For the last couple of days, Mara had been using all of her free time to work on the information she had retrieved from Palpatine’s Library.

Tending to her obligations with the _Smuggler’s Alliance_ kept her very busy, but she’d stretched time as far as she could; this meant that she’d slept very few hours – In fact she’d just been up all night, and inevitably had gone back to ration bars. The Farmboy would have a flip if he caught her with one of those bars in her mouth! But he was not there and if he were, she wouldn’t even care anyways.

Today she planned to station herself in her Coruscanti home, away from distractions. There was only one _holoconference_ she would have with Talon Karrde later in the day and this meant that she could allocate all of her remaining time to continue putting the puzzle together. It was true that her obsession with this matter really baffled her. Why was she so invested in this? Skywalker was right, she needed to be cautious. It would take several more days before she and the Jedi could leave the planet. She was using her time productively, but the itch of moving forward with her investigations on this Zaferath matter was eating at her. She needed to see things through, this mixed feeling of urgency and dread was driving her crazy!

So far Mara had been able to put together a few things about the Zaferath Witch, and from what Mara knew about Physics treatises, she could make sense out of all that data. It seemed that she was indeed an interdimensional being, she existed in another plane, parallel to the one the Galaxy existed in… A different location in time and space… It seemed that Palpatine always made the Witch come out of her dimension and visit him, he’d never gone to her plane to visit _her_ , she always came. According to what she’d been able to piece up together, it all indicated that by doing this the Sith would ensure that the Witch would leave her power behind. Entering this plane would _seal_ the Witch’s powers to some extent, so she’d be more _manageable_. The entity would not be powerless, but her powers would be greatly diminished this way. Mara had always known that the Emperor liked to play with fire, because he thought he was absolutely able to control anything that came his way. The insidious bastard really thought too highly of himself, but that time he’d taken it too far… and it had backfired on him.

Among the extensive files, Mara found documentation concerning all the sentients, human males most of them, who’d been sent to _“repopulate”_ Zaferath’s realm. It was really morbid that Palpatine kept all this information, probably he did it just to gloat over it whenever he had the chance. Name after name of people appeared in long lists… Some were slaves retrieved from the _Kessel_ mines, others had been Palpatine’s enemies, and some others Imperial Officials who had gotten themselves on the Emperor’s bad side… Hundreds of people! Maybe thousands if she dug any further. So this was in fact how he paid for the entity’s services. It was strange though, that there were no females listed.

In some references to ancient texts, she found a quote that stated that _‘Men did not have any power over the Zaferath Witch’_. What would this really mean? And to what extent? To what power were they referring to?

Mara also found written samples of the _spells_ Palpatine had thought her, incantations that were part of the ritual to vanquish Zaferath. References to the artefacts and weapons designed with this ultimate purpose were also there. She even found copies of the images she had taken of the markings she’d discovered in the Emperor’s chambers. How these had ended in here, she didn’t know. The _fraggin_ Sith slime! But she calmed down a little when she made the note that all of this information had been intended for her anyways, so it was only natural that Palpatine would make sure that _everything_ concerning the issue would be in there. An amused thought crossed Mara’s mind, the _bugslut_ would have never, ever imagined, that she would end up making peace with his most staunch enemies, particularly that she’d end up being close to Luke Skywalker. If the Emperor had been put to rest in a grave, he’d be revolting in it! Sometimes Mara wondered if some sort of essence of the old Sith still remained, and if he could watch back to her from wherever he may be… She wished he could, so he could see how she was putting her life back together. Rebuilding her life felt like an act of defiance, and it made her feel good!

Digging a bit further, she then found original scriptures that represented the images of the strange symbols she had come to know and relate to the Witch, but there was no attached explanation. It seemed like Palpatine had never figured out what those symbols meant. There were two sets of them, the ones that Zaferath created, and the other set containing the symbol Palpatine had used to protect himself from the Witch the night of her attack, and with it to exile her who knew where… A temporary place for the looks of it, a place from where she’d just come back! Mara closed her fists in anger. The Witch had already been doing so much damage.

The two sets of symbols were quite contrasting from one another. The first set was composed of symbols with sharp lines and angles, with heavy calligraphy; when put together these symbols seemed to oppose and cancel each other out, like if these were constantly wrestling with one another. The second set of symbols was delicate and flowy, organic in nature, full of light, soft, curvy lines; it felt and looked harmonious. Mara felt deeply drawn to the second set, it inspired some sort of awe in her. These last symbols felt somehow close and beautiful, too bad she couldn’t understand them. But somehow, she had to learn how to use them, if she wanted to get rid of Zaferath for good.

This was a good start, but there was so much more to go through and find out. She kept looking, reading, matching, analysing and coming to conclusions. She needed to prepare herself, to know and understand her enemy. She’d take into consideration any piece of information that could help her achieve what she wanted: to find and defeat this mighty threat.

Mara snapped out of her ruminations when the chime of the doorbell called for her. She switched on the close circuit viewer in her terminal and realized who was at the door. A small lanky figure with oversized clothing and a mass of long, blue hair stood at the door; carrying a heavy, bulky bag over his shoulder. Zakarisz Ghent.

“Hello, Ghent!” she greeted the young man at the door.

Startled, the visitor gave a little jump, “Uh! Oh! Hello Mara!” and exaggeratedly waved at the door’s camera.

The Slicer’s behaviour made Mara smile, Ghent had always been a jittery little thing, “Come on in.”

Mara had asked Ghent to pay her a visit. She wanted him to work on the isolated set of files she had retrieved from the Vault’s servers. The specific odd set in that strange language, the one that she felt familiar but couldn’t recognize. The Trader had asked the Slicer to come to her place since she didn’t want to make copies of any of those files. That information needed to be kept in absolute secrecy.

“Wooow! What’s that, Mara?” Ghent approached in awe to the blinking, slick piece of transparisteel that lay on Mara’s desk.

“No!” She bluntly answered and quickly removed the gadget just before the young slicer touched it.

“Come on! Let me take a look! I beg you!” The Slicer dramatically let out.

“Not in a trillion light-years, Ghent.” She seriously stated. “Come on, get to work!”

No matter how much he begged, Mara would never, ever, leave Ghent put his hands on her Coder. Who knew what he would come up with! Ghent was a genius, but he was completely oblivious to ill intentions. Inspired by the gadget probably he would innocently create something astonishingly revolutionary, but with potentially catastrophic results in the long run. This sort of device could not fall in the wrong hands! Plus, the Emperor’s Hand’s Coder was designed to respond to her DNA signature only. If anyone else tried to use it… it would self-destruct. If Mara left the thing unattended for a certain period of time… it would also self-destruct. In order to keep it running, she needed to tap into it regularly. So there was _no_ _way_ Ghent or anyone else would ever get near it!

Mara dragged a second chair for him. Already resigned and without saying anything more, Ghent sat down and let the heavy bag fall next to his feet. Digging into it, he extracted a few pieces of tech he placed on his empty side of the desk.

They sat side by side, both working on their own information. In no time the two were completely submerged in their tasks.

After a couple of hours, Mara opened one of the drawers, and when not finding what she wanted, she stood up and walked outside the area to soon return with a box filled with something that seemed edible in her hands. She sat on her seat and opened the box, extracting some precious wrapped pieces of ration bars, the box went inside the drawer. Mara offered a bar to Ghent. When he didn’t react, she tried placing the slick rectangular meal right in front of the young man’s field of vision.

“Oh, thanks!” The young man finally gave sign of being in this side of the Galaxy. “Can you open it for me?” he requested without taking his eyes off the screen.

Mara made a face. _‘Little punk!’_ Nevertheless she ripped the wrapping and again offered the bar to the unaware Slicer.  

He just grabbed the ration bar and started munching on it absentmindedly, while continuing working.

Mara rolled her eyes and stood up. She needed to stretch her legs a little. The Trader paced around her apartment for a while. Thinking hard on the pieces of information she’d already gotten and how else these could fit together… Where to start? What to do and when? At this rate it would take her months before being ready to do anything! What she’d managed to get so far were crumbs that definitely led somewhere, but that was the real trick: to where? And she also knew that she’d been working on this only for two miserable days, so she shouldn’t despair!

Suddenly Ghent let out a gasp of deep surprise! Almost a squeak, really.

Mara hurriedly returned to where Ghent sat at. She looked at him in bewilderment. The young man looked back at her in utter anguish.

Finally he found his voice, “I’m afraid I broke your file, Mara.”

“What?!” Mara’s blood dropped right down to her feet. “What did you do, Ghent?” she questioned, trying to recompose and to not get exasperated.

“Nothing!” A frightened Slicer looked back at the Trader with great apprehension, “I just ran the regular code protocols, then tweaked the coding a little bit and then… this!” he turned the screen to show her what had appeared on it, “It just produced gibberish!”

The Trader could feel the Slicer’s misery and disappointment, and she felt deep disappointment too. She put a hand over her eyes and remained unnervingly silent.

For a moment the Slicer felt extremely nervous. Ghent knew what Mara was capable of when angry. When she had first joined the _Wild Karrde_ ’s crew, he’d witnessed how she’d beaten the crap out – broken bones an all, of a fellow smuggler who had tried to get smart on her. It was true though, that because she was the newest addition to the crew, the smuggler in question had behaved like the ultimate dick with her. The Slicer still remembered Mara’s last words to her beaten enemy: _‘And feel lucky that today I’m not in the mood to kill you!’_ she’d softly, coldly told the battered man. After that incident not _one_ member of the crew had dared upset Mara ever again.

It was also true that, despite the fear she initially infused in everyone around her, Mara’s competence had gained her credibility and respect among the more seasoned members of the crew. Also Mara had become a _little_ more amicable over the years, nowadays she had the friendship and loyalty of the whole team, including Karrde. As for the jackass… Well, he had doomed himself with his incompetence and was soon fired. Something that had made Ghent very happy. But right now, he couldn’t feel happy at all!

When she felt calmed enough, Mara addressed the Slicer again, “It’s okay, Ghent. You did what you could.”

Ghent felt relieved and surprised at the same time. He’d just destroyed Mara Jade’s property and he’d live to tell it… _‘or better not tell it’_ , he second-thought about it. “I can try and find a way to fix it…” the Slicer timidly offered.

“Just go. Thank you for coming Ghent, I appreciate it.”

The Slicer didn’t wait to be told a second time. He left the datacard containing the “ _gibberish_ ” on top of the desk. He then quickly gathered his things, slithered out the exit route uttering more apologies and good wishes and vanished behind the main door.

As soon as the door slid shut, Mara felt free to express her anger and frustration. What in a thousand worlds had just happened? She could have expected something like this to happen to anyone else! But to someone of Ghent’s calibre? She felt really, really mad… and really, really frustrated and disappointed. After some well needed ranting, she finally let herself collapse in her chair.

Slowly she calmed down… a few moments later she then felt a bit of embarrassed remorse… She shouldn’t lose it like this!… What was wrong with her?... There was always risk! And she’d always been able to handle that!

She sat quietly for a moment, staring at the blank screen of her personal terminal… The screen was on standby and had turned black, but Mara realized that behind that blackness the files she’d been working on lay awaiting for her to continue… A blank screen and behind it some real information… And then a realization hit her! _‘Perhaps…’_

Hurriedly Mara took the datacard Ghent had left and run it through her device… The gibberish appeared on screen… She then keyed in the codes to activate her Coder and… There it was! A display of beautiful full resolution holographic images of the Galaxy. It happened that when Mara run that _gibberish_ through her Coder it had completed itself. The gibberish was just a hidden encryption within the initial one!

Poor Ghent, he hadn’t even realized that he had cracked the code in his first try! But it was for the best that he didn’t know that. She’d make it up to him somehow. Mara felt really happy that the files in question had had a second encryption that could only be run in her Coder. This meant that all the information remained safely guarded.

As Mara studied the displayed information, she realized these were images of extremely old navigational maps of the Galaxy… Maps of uncharted territory… It occurred to her to juxtapose those old maps upon recent maps, and the findings were unbelievable! _‘Hide the truth were everyone can see it so no one can find it.’_ The points marked in the old maps remained non-existent in the new cartographic charts. In the new maps, those areas showed non-navigational areas in space, marked with existent Super Novas or Black Holes. Places in space where no ship would ever dare to go near to! So this was another of Palpatine’s doings... _‘The clever old sag’_ … Mara couldn’t help but to feel a hint of admiration for her former Master’s keen intellect and tenacity. Palpatine had made sure those locations remained hidden by simply manipulating the way the map updates were performed. And this only meant one thing: no one knew about those locations.

Seven marked spots lay before Mara’s eyes… inviting.

One by one, she studied the marked areas… Mara noticed that everything was written in that language she could not identify. She tried every possible translator, and these came out with nothing! This was really the next level of frustrating… But then, there it was! Something she could read and understand… A planet… And its name was written in _Rakata_. The ancient, extinct language that only she and Palpatine knew. Something told her that she must start her search there.

It was time to start hunting down Palpatine’s old foe.

 

oOo

 

Mara’s day went by without her even noticing it. She’d been submerged in the large amount of information she’d been studying. Between the fright Ghent had given her and her surprisingly auspicious later findings, she hadn’t paid much attention to time. The soft beeping of a _chrono_ alarm broke her out of her concentrated state, striking the time of her next endeavour. She had to get dressed for her holoconference!

She headed to her bedroom and entered her walk-in closet. Quickly she grabbed a one-piece jumper and put it on, then tied her abundant red hair in a low ponytail. Mara didn’t spend much time in her appearance, she was a natural beauty. Her bright green eyes, her thick, long eyelashes, naturally well-defined eyebrows and rosy plump lips, beautifully accentuated her classy, chiselled features. She didn’t need the use of much makeup. The former Imperial agent had excellent taste in clothing, choosing classy styles that favoured her womanly figure, she was always well dressed for any occasion. For her everyday activities she usually wore casual, high quality outfits, suited for her life as a top-notch trader. She also favoured simple, discrete jewellery, nothing big or clunky, and _never_ wore rings.… One didn’t want to cut off one’s own fingers when punching a sturdy smuggler on the face! But as tough as Mara was, she was also very effortlessly feminine.

As she got ready, mentally she went through the highlights of the information she would discuss with her employer. All in all, the Trader was tired but felt content. So far, every trade negotiation had gone well, very well indeed. The results of these negotiations would turn into a very good amount of credits for everyone involved, she included. Karrde would be happy too. When negotiations turned out as good as these ones had, she loved doing business! And it was a welcomed sensation. She’d been so tense lately, courtesy of that blasted witch!

Mara sat at her desk and waited. At the strike of the intended hour, the chime of an incoming _holocall_ marked the beginning of her conversation.

“Hello, Mara!” On the other side of the _holoprojector_ , a collected and seasoned male trader greeted her.

“Hello, Talon.” She greeted back with her usual coolness.

“How are things on that side of the Galaxy?” Talon Karrde politely inquired.

“Everything is going smoothly and as planned.” She confidently informed. “I have sent you the figures and the information on the closed deals.”

“Yes, I have gone through all that, and I must say Mara, those were impressive results and I am very pleased.” He gave her a heartfelt smile, “You’ve done wonderfully.”

“Thanks.” She answered unaffectedly, “But it’s not like I’m doing this for free, you know. So don’t put me on a pedestal.”

“You’re right about that!” Karrde chuckled at her on-the-point remark. “If you continue with this success streak Mara, you’ll turn yourself into a very wealthy young woman.” He extended, unable to hide the pride he felt.

“Then I’ll retire early.” She simply said.

“Well, I don’t know about that.” She was Karrde’s second in command, and he’d hate to lose her. “I believe you still have a lot more accomplishments ahead of you, Mara.”

“Time will tell, I guess.” She answered, giving him a tiny smile.

They discussed a few things about the recent developments in Karrde’s organization. Mara listened attentively while Talon shared the new plans and projections. He had ambitious plans and she liked that, it meant great growth opportunities for everyone within the organization, her included.

Karrde was an honest, savvy businessman who always knew how to turn things in his favour. He was in his early fifties and was an extremely charismatic, well presented man. Tall and slender, his temples heavily streaked with silvery grey hair and sporting a very well-kept goatee. He was a highly intelligent and sophisticated individual who held a strict code of honour and _always_ kept his word. He was fair and cared about his people. A man who inspired fierce loyalty and devotion among the people who worked for him, and in return he’d be as fiercely loyal to them too. If anyone dared to mess with him or with any member of his crew, they would know the full extent of his wrath, and his retribution was very much feared. Mara enjoyed working for Talon and had remained by his side for all those years because she respected and trusted him.

Although Talon Karrde was the most powerful and important broker of information in the entire Galaxy, still he lay low. He did not believe in displays of wealth and power, and he preferred to remain unnoticed. But most of all, he loved to remain neutral. Until Luke Skywalker had showed up in his life.

It seemed that Skywalker had influenced the lives of so many people, Mara realized, including hers.

“I think we’re done here, Mara.” Karrde wrapped up. “Or do you have anything else you wish to discuss?”

“Nothing more.” Mara loved that Talon was a real businessman. He was direct and concrete, and utterly understood the value of time.

Right before finishing their call, Karrde thought of something, “Remember that we have this event in Coruscant next _Pentaday_ with those NR dignitaries.”

“How can I forget?” Mara replied dryly.

“And you’re my date for the night!” Karrde carefreely let out.

“ _Business_ date.” Mara stressed, and later regretted to have said it.

Mara knew that Talon knew _that_. Their relationship was close, but only as business associates, as mentor and protegee. They cared about each other in a completely platonic way. Talon Karrde had cared for her even before Luke Skywalker came into the picture.

“Of course Mara, it’s _always_ business between you and I, and nothing more.” Karrde amusingly clarified.

Talon had a special talent when reading people and, in some level, knew Mara very well. He knew that she had a deep problem with close relationships, even more with romantic ones. She was plain hermetic about her private life. He’d never known or heard of her having a date, a friend with benefits, partner or boyfriend during their already long years of business partnership. Although she had good relationships with members of his crew, she always kept her distance. She never told stories or talked about anything personal. Most of what he knew about her were simple assumptions and deductions he’d put up together from their day to day employer-employee interactions. He knew she was highly intelligent, resourceful, competent, dependable, loyal, that you should never cross her, and that she never celebrated her birthdays. About her past he hardly knew anything. All he knew was that she’d been the Emperor’s Hand – a fact that had come out to the light forced by the circumstances during the _Thrawn Campaign_ , not from her willingness to tell someone about it. Mara was Mara, and he respected her for that. Still he felt curious about the beautiful Trader’s interactions with the Jedi Master. Karrde felt that no one had ever gotten really close to Mara, with the exception of Skywalker.

On her side of the holoprojector, Mara looked back at him, unmoved. Although she knew she’d been a bit harsh with someone who didn’t deserve it.

“I’ll be there.” She seemed to have come to terms with the idea of attending the NR event. “And I’ll do my best to make the Smuggler’s Alliance proud.”

“I know you will, Mara.” Talon responded in a soothing tone. “I’ll fly in the day before. Good night.”

Mara turned off the holocall and looked towards the large windows, the sun was low, signalling the end of daylight. Sitting back in her chair, she put her feet up on the desk, rubbing her eyes with the fingers of one hand. She felt hungry. Reaching into one of the drawers of her desk she retrieved a small packet from the box that contained the ration bars she had retrieved from her kitchen earlier that day. It was a bad habit, she knew. But she didn’t want to invest her precious time on anything but her research. To prepare a meal for herself and eat it – or order it and eat it for that matter, would take her at least forty minutes, this would take her only five. She ripped the envelope and munched on the slick bar while continuing to stare at her terminal’s screen, as windows of information re-appeared.

To be the Smuggler’s Alliance liaison with the New Republic was not a small thing. She had lots of responsibilities in making sure deals were fair but profitable, while everything run smoothly. She knew that Karrde was grooming her so she could take over his Organization one day. It was an exciting prospect, but somehow, she was not sure if she really wanted that. She’ll let it unfold and decide about it when the time came. In general she always was very practical about things, very unattached.

Mara was not a person who dwelled in the past, but for some reason she noticed in surprise that she was feeling a bit nostalgic and melancholic that night. Probably she’d already spent too much time in Coruscant, the planet of her childhood. The place that once had felt like home to her… There were a lot of memories in that place…With the downfall of the Empire she’d lost everything, and memories were all that remained.

Throughout her life, the ex-Emperor’s Hand had really never been close to that many people. All her previous relationships had had practical reasons. She tended not to get involved romantically. In her opinion, romantic relationships were a distraction, and in her former line of work it had been a luxury she couldn’t afford. Only one time she’d shown romantic interest in someone… She’d been very young, in her late teens, early twenties.

Tarec Krigger was his name. He’d been the Weapons Master of the Imperial Royal Guard, a very feared highly-trained elite group of soldiers, specifically occupied with Emperor Palpatine’s protection. Mara had trained and sparred with this select group of soldiers, while brushing up her own soldiering skills. Back in the day Krigger was one of the most skilful warriors she’d ever met, respected by his peers and feared by his enemies. Even till this day, she continued to admire his great talent and strong persona.

Day after day she had trained tirelessly under his tutelage, learning everything he would share with her. Krigger’s teachings had helped her become a true warrior. They’d shared a few missions and had accomplished great things together in the name of the Empire, against impossible odds. Soon they developed feelings for each other and started a relationship. But it was before too long that he was transferred to serve on board of an _Executor-class Star_ _Dreadnought_ , and shortly after the ship had gone down in battle and he'd been declared missing in action. Mara suspected that Palpatine had seen to that. It was a pang in her heart she couldn’t allow herself to really feel, because she had no proof.

She remembered Tarec fondly, he’d been the first being to ever dare get close to her and show her sincere affection, and in her on way, she’d love him in return. He’d been her first love. Losing him had been acutely painful, her heart had felt… broken. After that experience she’d closed up to any other relationship, telling herself that these were only useless and distracting. People were distractions, that was all. She had never spoken about that old love to anyone, not even to Luke. The rest of the relationships in her life had been strictly professional, work related, non-important… Until Karrde came into the picture.

It was until she joined Karrde’s Organization that she came to understand comradery and friendship in a whole different way. Karrde was a very generous and fair employer, a man who promoted loyalty and a sense of belonging. And to top that, then Luke Skywalker came into the rest of the picture…

Things with Luke were so different from anything she’d ever experienced before. The Farmboy showed her such earnest trust and openness… In the beginning, she’d found that very annoying and irritating. He’d offered her his friendship right away, no expectations attached, no questions asked. She’d initially thought he was some kind of weird psycho. Reluctantly she’d forced herself to let him into her life and to slowly open up to him. She did not regret to have done that. She had never had friends really… Only business associates. And yes, Skywalker was her friend. In her own way, Mara cherished her friend. Luke _accepted_ her.

The Trader also felt deep respect and admiration for the Jedi’s skills and accomplishments, something he did not seem to pay much attention to. In his own opinion, he only did what he did because he had to and did it the best he could. But he was a man many sentient beings looked up to. He was respected by his peers and feared by his enemies. Just like Tarec had been.

She also had to admit that the Farmboy was not hard to look at. Well, he was not the most celebrated bachelor in the _HoloNet_ for nothing! Something she would tease him about, because it annoyed him so much. But jokes apart, if she was honest with herself, she would say that she found him attractive, he was a very good-looking man… His boyish looks gave him a particular charm… And for all the stars in the _Endorian_ sky! She knew that underneath those Jedi robes, Skywalker had a body to die for! Unintentionally she’d had an opportunity to take a peak once, in the _Jade’s Fire_ shower unit, when she’d accidentally walked in the ‘fresher room while the Jedi was using it. She’d immediately shielded her presence when noticing her blunder and couldn’t help but to take a look. To her relief, he’d not been aware of anything at all.

But in reality, it was not only these traits that appealed to Mara about the Jedi… Underneath all those good looks and all that Jedi glorification, there was a man she didn’t have to struggle to figure out. He kept no secrets, no hidden agendas, no veiled motives… So different from the people she’d been used to deal with while with the Empire and now when being around crafty smugglers. With him, what you saw was what you got. He was honest with her, and she found that incredibly refreshing, soothing… Luke _centred_ her.

Mara enjoyed having the Jedi around, although she would not openly admit it, just because she loved to make him sweat. But even under this dynamic of theirs, just a couple of days ago, he’d simply jumped on board with her. Selflessly he’d given his help and had gotten her what she needed… And by his own accord had decided to stick like a _mynock_ for the remainder of the mission.

Yes, she felt emotionally close to Luke. Now she wondered if the Emperor had seen that coming! Perhaps had he even foreseen it? Thus the reason why Palpatine was so set into making _her_ kill the Jedi Knight?

She didn’t really want to continue dwelling in suppositions, that never helped. She wanted to remain practical about things.

It was a Pentaday night… Mara wondered about what the Farmboy would be doing tonight.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank _mooseman13579_ , who was kind enough to let me use **Davik Oligard** , a character of his creation, in my current story. I hope I made him justice. In this Chapter I’m only elaborating on mooseman’s idea.  
> I really recommend the reading of his wonderful one-shot _"The Old Man's Gift"_. Here’s the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030222  
> I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did.
> 
> And again, thank you _WarmNyota_SweetAyesha_ for the generous and priceless help with beta-reading this story :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

Luke let out a deep sigh of relief when he gave his goodbyes to the last appointment of his day. A full delegation of _Bothan_ representatives had sat in his office for over an hour, it had felt very crowded in there.

Politics was really not his strong suit… Leia was the politician in the family! So dealing with politicians always stressed him out. And Bothans were particularly good at stressing out anybody, he included! And he was supposed to be a calm Jedi Master… The irony in that! It was true though, that being a Jedi had its advantages. His Jedi insight always helped him to sense true intentions and changes in mood, so he could work this to his advantage and avoid any misunderstandings. But even with the Force working in his favour, dealing with politicians always felt to him like walking on the tightrope over a shiver of _Firaxan_ sharks, waiting for him to take the slightest slip.

The day had already taken its toll on him, and all he was thinking about was that he wanted to go home. Probably he wouldn’t have worked this late if he hadn’t used that time in the morning to visit the Market. But he’d found that Kaiburr crystal for Mara, and that alone made his delay worth it. He wondered about what Mara would think of the piece of crystal… It was true that the _one_ thing that always made them argue was talking about _her_ becoming a Jedi, so he’d have to find a way to bring the subject up delicately this time, to avoid a full blown up confrontation. Mara always got very defensive every time he’d bring up _that_ subject… and they would endlessly argue and get annoyed at one another. Yes, there was times when not even all of his Jedi collectedness would help him to avoid getting utterly frustrated with her. Mara was the one person in the Galaxy that knew how to push his buttons, he had to admit… and he was always fool enough to let her do it. But she was _so_ gifted… The Force flowed through her in such a powerful manner… If she only made up her mind and decided to commit to her Jedi training… He was so willing to train her himself!

Training, that was something he felt comfortable with. Training on his own and training others was something that came naturally to him, something he really enjoyed doing. Becoming a Jedi was a demanding task, but these were demands he could deal with, demands that implied challenges he always looked forward to accomplishing. For a moment he felt happy he didn’t have an office job and that what he was doing in Coruscant was only temporary.

Luke was very disciplined and orderly – Jedi needed to be, and he could stick to schedule. He’d had all of these characteristics pretty well ingrained in his behaviour since a very young age, courtesy of his uncle Owen who had taught him the importance of hard work and trustworthiness. Working in a farm like the one he’d grown up in – farming in a harsh environment like the one Tatooine offered, meant that you had to be very careful with everything you did in order to maximize results. That was the difference between a good harvest and a bad one, the difference between fortune and misery, and even at times the difference between life and death. The Lars homestead had taught him so much… He owed his uncle and aunt so much… They were the ones who had formed him and thanks to them he was the man he was now. Right now, he felt a bit amused though, _‘So much for that ingrained discipline…’_ , he thought. Here he was tonight! Running late and with still quite a few more things to deal with before calling it a night.

He sat at his desk and for several minutes he reviewed some agreements and petitions, Jedi involvement was requested more and more often. The Academy had already produced a few healthy batches of Jedi, and there were more candidates in training… Their numbers were raising… Nevertheless there was still a long way to go before the number of Jedi could be considered enough to cover the demand of their interventions. Luke pondered on how many more years would it take to have an appropriate number of fully trained Force users when his office’s comm unit beeped, and _Threepio_ announced the visit he’d been expecting with eagerness. There were some important matters to discuss.

Luke stood up as soon as the door slid open and walked towards his visitor, “Davik, it is very nice to see you! Thank you for coming in such a short notice.” He cheerfully greeted, extending a hand to greet the other man, looking directly into the other’s eyes and providing him a welcoming smile.

The man offered his hand in return and shook the Jedi’s extended one, “The pleasure is all mine Master Skywalker. I’m always gladly at your disposal.” He expressed with sincerity, a small frank smile of his own.

By looking at their interaction, one could tell that the relationship between the two men was one of undeniable trust, mutual respect and professionalism. Luke had a great sense of gratitude towards the man that had just arrived and didn’t mind showing it. In return, this new visitor felt a huge sense of devotion and responsibility towards the Jedi, he was his employer after all.

Davik Oligard was the Academy’s Comptroller.

Oligard was a calm mannered, composed man, who spoke with precision in his speech. His sharp gaze denoted a bright intellect, a man who portrayed his thoughts and ideas in a forthright manner, never beating about the bush. He presented himself dressed soberly impeccable. He was inherently honest and took his job _very_ seriously. The Comptroller lived completely devoted to his job and to transcendently fulfil what he deemed his duty. He was the man in charge of the Academy’s finances, the man behind everything that ensured that the _Praxeum_ was financially supported and effectively solvent at all times.

Davik Oligard had faithfully worked for the _Imperial Bank_ _of Coruscant_ , the most prestigious financial institution at the time of Imperial ruling, for most of his life. Over years of hard and unexceptionable work, Oligard had attained the position of Coruscant _’_ s Branch President. To have been the Branch President of such organization was no small feat, only a highly qualified professional could have occupied such position. Oligard was a Finance Attorney, an expert in Finances and Financial Law, with several additional degrees in Economics, Commerce and Real Estate.

Determined to fulfil his last duty as the Branch President of the _Imperial Bank of_ Coruscant was how Luke had come to know Davik Oligard. Amongst the chaos during Coruscant’s fall into Rebel hands, the dutiful man had waited to complete the terms of the last will and testament of the Imperial Bank’s oldest and wealthiest client: the Lord Darth Vader. At the time, he hadn’t known about the relationship between the Dark Lord and his appointed heir, all he knew was that he had to find Luke Skywalker and make him aware of the late Imperial Supreme Commander’s last wish. The Dark Sith Lord had named the Rebel Commander as his one and only heir.

This had resulted in an encounter that had beyond all bounds dragged the rug beneath Luke’s feet in a way he would have never, _ever_ , expected. Surpassing anything he could have ever thought about his father and his intentions towards him.

Among the assets Luke had inherited were an exorbitant amount of credits and an insane number of pieces of property that included several fortresses and a lavish mansion in Naboo that Luke had never visited yet. He’d also inherited stock from a couple of star ship manufacturing companies. The Jedi pretty much owned _Incom Corporation_ , and this was actually the main reason why he’d been able to keep and run a _T-65_ _X-Wing_ fighter as his personal space craft. A vessel that was destined to military pilots and not civilians, but the company had “gifted” him with such emblematic aircraft and would continue to do it for life. Also, included in Vader’s will, there had been an extensive list of several fully equipped Imperial capital ships – fighters and crews included. A whole fleet of warships with enough fire power to wage war upon whoever he’d deemed necessary. But the most priceless acquisition of it all, as far as Luke was concerned, were the six Holocrons and the three hundred tomes of Jedi and Sith lore.

At the time, Luke had considered that half of his father’s inheritance belonged to Leia. When he’d made the proposition to her, she had bluntly refused to have anything to do with Darth Vader’s _blood_ money. So Luke was left to decide on his own what he would do with such fortune.

Under Oligard’s insistent advice, a percentage of the fortune had been separated for the Jedi’s personal expenses, and some for future endeavours such as _‘Supporting a family’_ Davik had said, _‘Only ten percent’_ he’d said, and Luke had agreed. Which in return had represented an obscene large amount of credits that Luke would not even care to inquire about. He just knew he had enough money to die a very rich man. Luke liked to live modestly, but his generous nature would lead him to, in some occasions, allow himself a few “excesses” which he’d always share with his family and friends.

Of course, not many knew about Luke’s wealth. Only Leia, Han, Wedge, Davik and Mon Mothma knew about it. Luke had not even told Mara just yet! The Jedi had decided to keep this fact hidden for obvious reasons: the money of Darth Vader would have certainly been frowned upon and would generate an excruciatingly large amount of gossip and ill will he didn’t want to deal with. He already had enough of that with those who judged him and Leia because they were the offspring of the Dark Lord. He simply didn’t want his efforts in rebuilding the New Jedi Order be tainted by more of that. Instead, a new, secret persona had been created for him. With the help of Mon Mothma, a legalized alias had been granted to Luke.

And _Antelayas Udaar_ had come to exist. The reclusive, generous benefactor of the New Jedi Order.

Udaar was quite a celebrity in the _HoloNet_! And although no one had ever seen his face, or knew about his whereabouts, lots of fascinating speculations about the money and life of this mysterious trillionaire ran around the gossip pages of socialite _holo-magazines_ and news.

Once his anonymity was secured, Luke had put his father’s wealth to work in favour of the Jedi. In reality, he considered himself only the custodian of all these riches. Using this incredible wealth he then had all the means necessary to rebuild the Order. The very first thing he did was to properly equip the _Massassi_ Temples in Yavin IV. These facilities would serve as the new grounds of the Jedi Academy, hosting a new growing generation of Jedi. He’d wanted them to be appropriately suited for the high demands of Jedi training. It was like this that the Jedi _Praxeum_ had been running for the past years. The Jedi Master had allocated all of this wealth into funding the New Jedi Order, and the people and things Jedi protected. This had also secured a way in which the Jedi would not owe any favours or allegiance to no individual or organization. The Jedi would remain free of attachments and would only act and intervene following the dictates of their own code.

It was in a way ironic, that Vader’s inheritance would be a key precursor in bringing back the one thing he had utterly destroyed: the Jedi. In a sense, Luke saw his own actions as a way of doing some atonement in his father’s name, a way to right his wrongs.

He wasn’t really sure of what his father’s intentions had been when appointing him as his heir. Had Vader wanted to recognize him as his legitimate son and had tried to make amends? Or had Vader been so sure Luke would turn to the dark side that, in the event of his own decease, he’d ensure his son would have all the means to avenge him by overthrowing the Emperor? Or what other reasons must have Vader had? Luke guessed he’d never know the real answers to _those_ questions.

By now, most of the properties had been sold, the fleet had been dismantled and the ships recalled to serve the New Republic. The troops of those ships had been given the choice to freely start anew whether by joining the New Republic or by going back to Imperial occupied territory. And what had remained of the 501st Legion, had been disbanded under the son of Vader’s command, to never rise again.

Besides his responsibilities with the Academy, Oligard was also responsible of running the Skywalker-Udaar estate. He was in charge of all the figures and numbers and of providing advice on where these assets would be best placed. His honesty and devotion to duty had been what had drawn Luke to hire him as his estate Administrator. As time had gone by, he had let the Comptroller to be more and more autonomous. Davik was Luke’s proxy and oversaw everything, so _Mr. Udaar_ never had to make an appearance. It had been going like this for the last twelve years.

Davik was around fifteen years Luke’s senior, but this had not been an impediment for the growth of a discreet friendship, permeated by the deep respect and admiration they both felt towards the other. Luke had insisted to Davik to call him just _Luke_ , but Oligard’s formality would not allow him to give in to such abhorrent notion.

“Davik, Kam Solusar will be getting in touch with you concerning the funds for an upcoming mission,” Luke started, “And a man named Corran Horn, a pilot from Rogue Squadron, will also need our support with funding. Please authorize anything they may need, and I mean _anything_.”

“Of course. I will allocate the funds immediately.” Oligard keyed in a few things in his datapad, “Will this be a standard operation?”

“My guess is that it might go a little over the top this time… So just make sure that they don’t run out of credits.” The Jedi requested.

“Very well. I’ll consider all the possible resources and will make sure these are at their disposal.”

After so many years of working together, Davik knew his craft, so Luke didn’t have to worry about the specifics.

“I am happy to announce to you that Incom Corp stock has again increased at the end of the term.” Oligard informed casually, without the thrill of someone already accustomed to deal with large figures.

To Luke this only meant that they would be able to do more for the Jedi and for the organizations they sponsored.

“I was wondering if you’d allow me to hire a specialist to run all the matters that have to do with the social aid programs that you support.” The Administrator requested.

“Sure, do that.” What had started as a small operation had grown considerably as time had passed by, Luke trusted Davik’s reasons and surely he could use the help.

“And if you would, please, sign this documentation.” The Comptroller extended a datapad containing the intended documents.

“Of course.” The Jedi took the datapad and went through the documentation.

“Please, remember to sign as your alter ego.” Oligard politely suggested.

Luke couldn’t avoid an amused chuckle, “Yes! I’ll make sure I do that.” He’d already once made the mistake of signing under his real name.

As Luke swiped through the documents contained in the datapad, he made an important inquiry, “Have you looked after yourself and your family as I told you?” he casually asked his Administrator.

“Yes, Master Skywalker. I have.” Oligard promptly answered. “It’s been very generous of you.”

“You deserve it Davik. You’ve done so much for me.” Luke addressed the other, meaning it.

Davik and his family lived in Coruscant, while Luke lived in Yavin IV, so most of the interactions held by both men were accomplished over holoconference, and very seldom they saw each other in person. Every now and then Luke liked to review with Davik the details of his salary. Although he had instructed the Comptroller to do the appropriate adjustments on his own, matching whatever he felt was appropriate according to inflation rates. Oligard perceived a very generous salary, adequate to compensate the valuable skills of his know-how and multiple responsibilities, but the Jedi had found out that the banker’s oldest daughter was getting married and had made a special contribution to such happy event in the life of his trusted Administrator.

“Please, give Pianna my congratulations.”

“I will, on your behalf. But you’re coming back to attend the wedding, aren’t you?” Oligard inquired, slightly rising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I will.” Luke promptly confirmed, appeasing any doubt.

“Then you’ll have the opportunity to give her your good wishes yourself.” Davik warmly offered, then collected his datapad and sharply stood up, “It’s been a pleasure, Master Skywalker.” And with this took his leave.

As soon as Davik Oligard was out of sight, Luke gathered his own things and did the same.

It was time to head home.

 

oOo

 

Luke arrived to his Coruscanti apartment much later than he’d expected.

 _R2-D2_ greeted his master from his charge-up station with cheerful beeps. Luke’s living quarters in the Imperial Palace, although fancy and superbly located, weren’t really large. It was a bachelor’s space, wide and open, with large floor to ceiling windows on one of its long sides, and only two well defined sections destined to a kitchen unit and a ‘fresher room, which gave the option to try as many configurations of décor as one could wish. The Jedi didn’t own many things, and must of his stuff was back in Yavin IV, where his real home was. Whatever that was in his apartment in Coruscant had been put there by Leia and she’d done an excellent job with it. The place was decorated with elegance and sobriety, in cool neutral colours, but it really lacked a personal touch. The most personalized space in the place was the bedroom area, where Luke would keep whatever he’d bring with him for his stay… Mostly clothes in the closet, a few personal hygiene items in the ‘fresher room, and a pile of datacards, tech gadgets and a few other personal items on top of his workstation. To him this was simply a place to touch ground every night while in Coruscant.

The past three weeks were already taking a toll on him and he couldn’t wait to be done with his business in Coruscant. _‘Seven more days to go…’_ , he thought half-relieved, and he’ll be out of there. He knew he shouldn’t complain, all of that work was just another aspect of his responsibilities as the head of the Jedi Order, but he’d already had enough of hearings, and senators, and diplomats and the likes. Tonight, he felt tired, hungry and fed up. He’d done so many things during the day, had met with so many people… He could tell the stress of the week and his tiredness had already affected his mood… It was dark, and he had eaten almost nothing during the day. _Threepio_ had brought to his desk some of the fruit he’d gotten at the Market that morning, but he hadn’t had time to eat it. He felt so out of focus that didn’t know what to do first: sleep, eat or take a shower. He’d already kicked off his boots when he first entered his place, and his tabard lay neatly folded on top of a stool by the kitchen’s bar. Absentmindedly he opened one of the bags of the produce he’d purchased and munched on a piece of fruit. As he passed by his couch, the inviting comfy piece of furniture convinced him of making a stop right there, and he let himself drop heavily on it.

He lay on his back, face up, staring at the ceiling of his lounge area… His eyes felt so heavy… Slowly, he started to drift away... Until the beeping of an incoming call in his home holo-comm unit brought him back to the real world. He kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the sound, _‘Hang up, already!’_ He simply refused to get up and attend the call. It’d been a very busy and long day and all he wanted was to be left alone and undisturbed. The beeping persisted… He intended to let it beep until _Mustafar_ froze! But then remembered he’d forgotten to revert the silence setting of his _handheld comm_ … He stretched his senses with the Force so he could identify who might be on the other side of _that_ annoying beeping… The caller held a very unmistakeable energy. Luke quickly got up and rushed to the comm unit… When taking the call, a familiar face sporting a huge roguish grin appeared on the comm’s _holo-screen_.

“Hey _Kid_!” Han Solo gave his friend an enthusiastic greeting, then gave an appalled look, “What are you up to?” to him Luke kind of looked like _bantha_ _poodoo_.

“Hi Han!” the _kid_ in question greeted back, “Nothing really…” he innocently shrugged. After all those years Han kept calling him _Kid_ , but he didn’t mind.

Luke doing _nothin’_ wasn’t news for Han. Seeing Luke half asleep and clad in his day garments really ground his gears. It seemed incredible to him that being ten years his junior, the Jedi behaved as a much older man than he! “Get some decent clothes on, make yourself presentable!” the man on the other side of the holo-comm ordered.

“I’m presentable!” Luke complained.

“ _That_ won’t do,” Han chastised, “I’m taking you out tonight. Let’s have some good old-fashioned fun!”

Luke winced at his brother-in-law’s statement. _Good old-fashioned fun_ only meant one thing: getting wasted on Corellian rum and every other alcoholic beverage they could put their hands on, a feat almost impossible for him. He couldn’t get drunk even if he wanted to! This was a small side effect of his fast Jedi metabolic function. He’d even given up drinking a long time ago! But… on second thought, tonight he’d do anything for a distraction. He really needed a lift! So he’d be happy to accompany his Corellian friend and at least try.

Immediately reenergizing his mood, Luke gave his friend a sparkling grin. “All right. Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise.” A hint of mystery in that answer.

Luke’s stomach rumbled. “Can we eat?”

Han casually dismissed his friend’s concern, “Sure! Plenty of food where we’re going!

“All right. Just give me some time to get ready.” The Jedi requested.

“I’ll be over in ten!” the older man warned, pointing a finger at his younger friend.

Luke was about to switch the comm off when Han’s image reappeared, “Oh! Almost forgot: leave your _Jedi costume_ behind. Tonight, we’re going incognito.” The older man warned.

As he clicked off the holo-comm Luke wondered how they were going to manage _that_. There were basically no places in Coruscant were they wouldn’t be recognized. Maybe he could manage wearing normal civilian clothes and concealing his lightsaber… or use a _Force_ _Illusion_ technique to avoid recognition, although he didn’t care for it since he now avoided to use the Force when not really needed – The indiscriminate use of the Force came at a very high price for him… But, _Han!_ The man couldn’t ever conceal his natural charisma and dashing appearance! Which despite the years, remained his best friend’s trademark. Han was once described by Corran Horn as _“hard to forget”_ , and Luke couldn’t agree more. Back in the day, when he was only a wet-behind-the-ears teenage farm boy, the Corellian had made a deep impression on him. He’d wanted to be like Han! As Luke grew older, that first impression waned, as he matured and came into his own; then that blind admiration for his dear friend turned into deep respect and recognition.

He took a quick sonic shower instead of the regular watery one, it was faster although less satisfying, but it accomplished the same goal: to leave him squeaky clean. Grabbing the first set of clothes that looked civilian enough to him, Luke got changed. He wasn’t sure about leaving his lightsaber behind… He then remembered a certain compact hard leather case that Mara had given him a few months back, that he’d been thoughtful enough to pack. She had spoken of its convenience to conceal a lightsaber from prying eyes, and that it would comfortably fit onto the back of any utility belt when attached horizontally, leaving the weapon handy, just in case. He got the case and fastened it to his belt just as Mara had told him, placing his weapon inside. With the hip-length dark-yellow jacket he put over his shirt, the case in question was unnoticeable. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. For a short moment he gazed at his reflected self… and shrugged. That would have to do.

It wasn’t long before Han was at Luke’s door. Their apartments were in the same complex, just a few storeys away. Although Han and Leia had their primary home at the Presidential Residence in the upper side of the city, on busy days they would stay at their apartment in the grounds of the Imperial Palace.

Han wore his usual blues and browns and high boots, his light-brown hair combed back. Mara had once chided them for being the scruffiest heroes in the whole Galaxy. But they didn’t really care about being fashionable, they’ve always favoured practicality and comfort over anything else, and somehow, they always managed to look presentable.

“I hope I look civilian enough to you!” Luke teased.

“That’ll do.” The taller man frugally answered.

Outside their building, they boarded a _speeder-cab_ driven by a grim looking _Defel_. Han gave the driver a few instructions and were on their way. Their drive headed downwards, to the lower levels in the city. After some twenty minutes, the cab stopped in front of a set of elevators, Han paid the credits and gestured Luke to get off. Han then led them into the first turbolift, pushed in some codes and slapped a transparent card against the holographic reader on the lift’s panel. “Invitation only.” The Corellian casually clarified. The turbolift’s doors opened, and both men stepped inside.

Luke felt the lift dropping several floors down and wondered what was this all about. His friend was certainly going through a lot of trouble to reach this place. What was he up to?

Well, he’d just have to wait and find out.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

  

The turbolift ride down took only a couple of minutes. When the doors opened, both men stepped out into a festive, cacophonous environment. The streets were full of activity, exhilarated sentient beings of all species walked around the perimeter, plenty of street vendors offered their merchandise, and numerous establishments invited their clientele to enter in several languages. The ever-present bright artificial lights cast moving, active shadows around them. All sorts of entertainment seemed to be offered here. And all sorts of signs stating: _“What Happens in Level 24, Stays in Level 24.”_ , showed everywhere.

It was a Pentaday night, and it was common for inhabitants of Coruscant to largely indulge themselves over their weekends. Luke had been in the planet’s lower levels before, conducting critical intel searches and knew that places in these levels were dangerous and should be avoided… but this was his first visit to Level 24… and it was like nothing he’d ever seen before! More out of habit than anything else, he did a quick scan with the Force, sensing no danger. Every sentient being in the crowd had just one intent in their minds: to absolutely enjoy themselves. The level reminded him of some rough spots like _Mos Eisley_ or _Nar Shaddaa_ , but with a lot more excess and a lot more flair.

Han and Luke walked through crowded streets, lined up by all kinds of nightclubs, spectacle centres, gambling parlours, eateries, cocktail lounges and the likes, opened 24/7. It seemed that every world in the Galaxy had some kind of representation. Several streets down, they finally stopped in front of an establishment bearing a big sign that read: _“The Corellian Rover”_. Luke couldn’t help but to notice the big grin plastered on Han’s face.

The pub in the outside looked rustic and welcoming, but when they stepped inside, its prior agrestic appearance took a whole different level. The bar, the stools and chairs, were all made of dark Corellian hardwood. The small tables had thick, solid tops made of some type of granite, surely also Corellian. Wooden panels covered sections on the walls and ceilings. The colours were rich and dark. Every decoration had that distinctive craftsmanship of its proud origins. Even the floors were covered in rustic hardwood, splashed by the occasional poured-over drink, to which small, discrete cleaning-droids rushed to mop up, gliding swiftly amongst the patrons. The sound of song-based music and multiple conversations muffling one another hang in the air. The lights occasionally unveiling the thick smoke of _cigarras_. Large mirrors were placed on the wall behind the main bar. Against this wall a large number of bottles filled with colourful liquids covered the shelves, sparkling vividly when the soft lights shone against them. The establishment seemed to take pride in offering the best Corellian libations within the _Core Worlds_ , and by the number of displayed bottles it seemed that they had taken their motto very seriously. Luke was certain that most items were surely smuggled onto the planet, but all the risks seemed worth it when the whole ambience invited patrons to relax, laugh and enjoy themselves; and most importantly: to spend their credits.

The place was packed, but after some display of the infallible _Solo Charm_ , soon enough the hostess showed them to their table. Han felt elated by the authentic atmosphere the place irradiated. Just before sitting down, he reflexively breathed in the smells of his home-world’s pub grub, tart ales and aromatic wines, feeling a bit nostalgic and homesick for Corellia. Luke picked up his friend’s sentiment through the Force and felt happy to be there with him tonight.

“Is this the trendiest, hottest place in town?” Luke teased.

“Wedge and Corran told me about this place.” Han answered with excitement, “I’ve wanted to come and check it out for a while. Remember I’m the black- _nerf_ in the family!” He finished with a playful wink.

 _‘Leave it to the “Coruscanti Corellian Clan” to find the best places to go on a drinking binge’_ , was Luke’s amused thought.

Han studied the menu thoroughly and ordered food and drinks for both, reassuring Luke that he’d like what he’d just asked for. When the order arrived, Luke promptly favoured solids over liquids. He was starving! His overdrive metabolism always urged him to consume many calories. Long ago he’d guessed it had something to do with the amount of energy he spent channelling the Force and his body needed to be nourished duly. Han regularly teased Luke about the amount of food he was able to consume, _’It would be cheaper to feed the whole 501 st!’ _Han would happily mock him.

Both men made cheerful conversation over their meal, talking about inconsequential, every-day things. After a toothsome feast their empty plates were taken away and replaced by a unique arrangement of drinks. Han always favoured brands from his home planet, and if this was an establishment that alleged on being genuinely Corellian, then he was determined to validate the authenticity of those claims, as he deemed his duty to do a full tasting of their alcohol reserves. As they chatted on, movement towards their side of the room caught Han’s attention. Two attractive looking females approached their table. One long-legged blonde human and a beautiful turquoise-skinned _Twi’lek_ stood squarely in front of Luke.

The first girl alluringly asked, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Han looked at the unaware Jedi with amusement. Even though he kept his signature boyish looks, with age the Kid had picked up a kind of sexiness that females found very attractive. If he’d only made up his mind!

Luke turned and looked up at the lovely owner of that invitation. The awkwardness of interacting with members of the opposite sex had left him a long time ago. This was not the kind of distraction he was looking for tonight, casual flings were not part of his life anymore. Back in his day as a green rebel pilot he’d had his share. “Uhm… No… thank you.” His tone was kind and polite, but the meaning behind it leaving no room for negotiation.

The other girl turned to Han. “What about you? Handsome _flyboy_.” She invited, while appraising the ex-smuggler’s good looks.

“No, thanks sweetheart. I’m already taken.” He courtly refused. Han adored Leia and had always been faithful.

Both girls looked at each other with a bewildered expression, it was apparent that they weren’t used to a negative. Then looked back and forth at the two men… bewilderment replaced by realization. Both giggled. Saying their goodbyes, the two happily walked away exchanging merry explanations.

Surely, they had gotten the _already taken_ part all wrong, Luke thought as he watched the two girls go, but he didn’t mind. Han must have picked up on his conclusions, when they looked back at each other both laughed wholeheartedly.

Han took a swig of his drink, letting the cold, rich ale slid down his throat, then chided his brother-in-law, “You sure need to do a little bit more of flirting!”

“Mmmh… I’m not into that right now.” Luke quickly stated, while taking a swig of his own drink.

“Unless you’ve changed your mind and girls are not your type anymore…” Han offered, “We’d be cool with that, you know.” Referring to himself and Leia.

Luke let out an uncomfortable little laugh and then answered carefully, “It’s not that… and I know it wouldn’t be a problem for you… or for me… It’s just…” he really hated this line of conversation, “I’ve got other things in my mind.”

Han knew that Luke was dealing with a lot of things. “The _Bakuran_ girl?” He asked.

“Amongst other things…” Luke admitted, glad about changing the subject, but troubled about what his friend’s question now brought to his mind.

“How old is she now?” Han tried to remember.

“Five.”

“That’s too young.” The Corellian sighed. “Wars leave a lot of orphans behind.” He knew of too many orphans… He’d been one himself, Luke and Leia too… He was now a father of three, and it pained him to think about something like that happening to his own beloved children.

Luke nodded. “I’ve gone back only _one_ time to see her, Han. I don’t want her to feel like I’ve abandoned her.” A hint of regret lingered in the younger man’s voice, “I wish I could do more.”

Luke would never speak about it, but Han knew everything the Jedi had done for the little girl. Only he and Leia knew. After coming back from _Bakura_ , Luke had told them everything. Following her mother’s wishes, Malinza had been legally put under Luke’s care. Gaeriel had wanted _him_ to be her daughter’s tutor. That had come out as a shocking surprise to him. The Thanas family’s attorney had explained to him that, just before departing with the Bakuran Military Force, Gaeriel had made all the arrangements… _‘Just in case’_ , she had said. Sadly, her fears had come to realization. When faced with the prospect, Luke knew that he couldn’t properly care for a small child. Being the head of the New Jedi Order would have made that impossible, and the Academy certainly was not a place for Malinza. He only wanted to do what was best for the child. Then relatives who had loved her mother came forth, expressing their wishes to keep the girl. So, she had stayed with them, who would look after her until she reached adulthood. In the end everything had worked out for the child’s best interests. Malinza’s parents had been prominent figures in the Bakuran Government and the Military, and everything they had left behind had been put in a trust fund under her name. Luke had wanted to leave all that untouched until Malinza’s coming of age, so she could have a solid head start when she emancipated. In the meantime, as her legal tutor, he’d done arrangements for financial support, and Solo also knew that everything was coming out of Luke’s own pocket, which of course was something he could leisurely do but it did say lots about his generous nature. But the Kid, not feeling like that had been enough, had even taken things further. Knowing that his line of work was not very safe, he’d even gone as far as ensuring that, if something ever happened to him, Malinza would have everything she needed, and she’d been included in the Jedi’s will.

“She knows she’s not alone.” Han interjected, “We do what we can, Kid. And you’ve done right.”

Luke pressed his lips in a forced smile and nodded, but the sad look in his clear blue eyes gave away everything. Somehow it seemed the booze was having an undesired effect, he was feeling melancholic.

“Your sister is worried about you.” The older man severely added. Although Luke tried to hide it, Han had picked up on those brief spasms of melancholy, and the Kid had been having a lot of those lately.

Luke gave a sigh, “Isn’t she always?”

Taking one more swig of his tart drink, after gulping it down Han continued, “She told me that you’re _“shielding”_ too much. Those were her exact words. I know you have this Force-thing going on between the two of you, and she’s been feeling your _weirdness_ … You know what I mean.”

“I’ve already told her that she has _nothing_ to be worried about. I’m fine!” Leia was always very protective of him. As the Chief of State of the New Republic she led a very busy life, full of stressful situations, so he tried not to give her any more things to be worried about. But to know that despite his efforts his sister was still worried about him made _him_ feel double worried.

“I’m worried about you too, Luke.” Han’s tone sounded concerned. He had used the other’s name this time, so this meant business. Over the past year the Kid had been mourning… but he couldn’t mourn forever, could he? “How are you _really_ coping after _Centerpoint_?” he finally asked.

Luke gave a snort, “As good as it can be…” He then let out a deep sigh, running the fingers of one hand through his sandy-blonde hair he sat back on his chair. The events during the battle at _Centerpoint_ had certainly taken a hit at him. Gaeriel had died there, and it had been a painful blow… more painful than he would’ve ever expected. He was still recovering! She’d been a love from his past, but their re-encounter had stirred unacknowledged feelings they still had for each other, feelings that had remained despite the fourteen years passed. But the elation had lasted only too little, the aftermath of the battle had seen to that.

“Mmmh,” Han asserted knowingly. “Tell me… As good as in: _I’m getting over things and making myself ready to move on_ … Or as in: _I’ve forsaken all love-relationships from my life, and I plan to live the rest of my existence being a loner_.”

Luke smiled timidly. It did not matter he was not Force sensitive, his brother-in-law could read him like an open book… and he couldn’t lie to Han, “I guess a little bit of the latter…” he admitted.

“You’re really out of your mind Kid.” Han scolded the younger man.

“Han, I don’t have time for romantic relationships!” the blonde man explained, while running a hand through his face in exasperation, “I don’t want to complicate my life… Is complicated enough as it is!” That was true, and somehow, right now, Mara felt like a part of those complications… He’d spent a lot of time thinking about her lately! “I’m up to my neck with Senate hearings every other month, always busy with the Academy, rebuilding the Jedi Order is more than a full-time job, and I already have enough people around to worry about for a lifetime!”

The Corellian tried to be understanding towards his friend, still… “I know you’ve got a full load of responsibilities on your shoulders Luke, and that which was bestowed upon you by those _crazy wizards_ is no small deal… And you’ve done great at it! Believe me,” Han made a pause. “Still, I cannot help but to think that a love interest, a partner, could give you something you’re missing, something to lighten the load. You’re human! Find a nice girl!” A devilish smirk crossed his face, “They’re obviously not running away from you!” he finished, gesturing towards the direction in which the two ladies who’d they’d just refused had left.

“They’re better off staying away from me.” Luke stated, a little too bitterly.

The former smuggler made a face of annoyance. Leaning towards his friend he slightly threatened, “I swear I’m gonna hit you. Hard! And pound all that _shavit_ nonsense out of your head!”

“You can _try_ …” Luke scoffed with a little bit of challenge in his voice.

Han raised his eyebrows, “Aren’t we getting cocky now?”

“I’m a grown man. I know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t think you do.” Han challenged.

Luke made an exasperated face, “Tell me of _one_ relationship of mine that has not ended in utter disaster.” He dared his friend.

The ex-smuggler accepted the challenge. Quickly he recalled memories of what he knew about Luke’s romances… It was quite a list! There was Luke’s teenage years crush Camie, who had just wanted to make some Fixer guy jealous. Captain Phera – Luke’s first true relationship, had died. Jem also died. Shira Brie happened to be an infiltrated Imperial agent who had wanted to assassinate him; Luke and she had ended up in a dog-fight with several Imperial TIEs and he’d shot down her fighter by mistake, _before_ knowing who she really was, and that had put the Kid in a misery run of guilt and regret until everything was clarified. Alexandra Winger had been a nice girl, but Luke had not been really interested; that wasn’t meant to be, so it didn’t count. Teneniel Djo, only wanted him as property, and later had changed him for a prince! Callista, downright broke his heart and left him – Han was still mad at that woman. Akanah, had shamelessly lied to him. And then there was Gaeriel… At first she’d been afraid of Luke’s power and had refused him, and later once she’d overcome her fears and was ready to accept him, had just also died… Well, perhaps the Kid had a point.

“All right, I’ll give you that.” Han managed to say at last, but he wasn’t giving up that easily, “But, come on, Luke! Those were ill times.”

“You and Leia started your relationship in those ill times…” Luke pointed out.

“Yes! But look at how long it took us to finally settle down!” It had been eight years before Han and Leia had had any chance of getting married.

“Yes… I know.” He knew Han and Leia had bet against all odds, and today were very happy together. They were the perfect match for each other… and that was nice and real and possible so he should cheer up… But sometimes Luke felt he was a magnet for disastrous relationships. He knew though, that as disastrous as these relationships had been, he was not free of blame; out of action or inaction he’d also contributed to these disasters in some way. “Perhaps is just not for me… and probably is for the best.” He declared. “And I’m fine with it! Believe me.”

They drank in silence. The atmosphere turning a bit awkward. Han knew that he had to press things further, before Luke dismissed him completely and closed up harder than a _durasteel_ safe. He also knew that no matter how much he managed to irritate his obstinate friend, the later would never shut him off completely. They never stayed angry at each other for long. After all those years around each other, they had conjured this dynamic between the two of them. A dynamic first born out of true camaraderie, later evolved into absolute trust and undeniable friendship, and finally grown into genuine brother’s love. He’d watched Luke grow up and turn into a man for _pettin_ ’s sake! And growing up was something _both_ had been forced to do very quickly. He hated to think that the Kid was feeling sorry for himself at this point, that was something he would not allow!

Han reengaged their conversation. “What about Mara?” the Corellian asked casually, “You seem to enjoy her company.” By looking at the way Luke shifted in his seat, Han knew he had hit home.

“What about her?” Luke deflected the question.

“Well, _you_ tell _me_.” Han was not letting the Kid off the hook that easily.

“We’re good friends. That’s _all_.” the Jedi stated.

“Right, _friends_.” Han smirked, a glitter of mischief in his hazel eyes.

Han knew that Luke could be very protective of his privacy and went to great lengths to keep his private life private, even from him sometimes; but he also knew that Luke would never lie to him. The Kid didn’t have it in him! So, if he had to make him squirm a little to help him get out of under his imaginary rock, he’d be happy to oblige.

Luke shot a disgruntled look at his friend, “We get along just fine. The only problem we have is our disagreement about developing her abilities in the Force further.”

“Then stop harassing her with Jedi training!” Han chastised.

“She’s very talented, Han. She’d made a powerful Jedi! There’s too few of us as it is. She can’t walk away from her gift!” Luke addressed passionately.

“And the all-powerful, all-knowing Luke Skywalker knows what is best for each and every one of us, doesn’t he?” The Corellian dryly countered.

“No! Of course not!... It’s not like that.” The Jedi bluntly clarified. In a more calmed tone he added, “It’s just… it feels like such a waste.” He finished with a hint of disappointment.

“A _waste_?” asked Han incredulously. A disgusted look blazed in his eyes. “And if Mara doesn’t become a Jedi… That means that you will look down on her? That she’s beneath you? That she’s not worth your time?”

Shocked horror showed in Luke’s face, “Of course not!” he rebutted indignantly, “I would never think or do any of that! Jedi or not, she’s a great, accomplished woman on her own right! She’s amazing! She’s worth more than any number of Jedi I could gather!” He fervently defended her, angry at his friend’s insinuations.

The Kid had just taken the bait.

Han laid back on his chair, giving the other a little too smug of a look, “There! See? You _really_ like _her_.” Then immediately dismissed in irritation, “You’re just making excuses.”

Han had set him up, and Luke knew he had fallen right into it. He felt a bit embarrassed by his overlook. It was obvious that his feelings for Mara run deeper than what he was willing to admit, and Han had seen right through it. “We seem to disagree and argue most of the time.” Luke tried to regain control of the situation, “We fight a lot… over menial things. That’s not a good sign for a _promising_ relationship.”

After gulping down the last of his drink, a roguish smile appeared in Han’s lips, “One word: _Foreplay_!” he triumphally declared, dropping his glass on the table.

“What? No!!” Luke complained defensively.

“Hell yes!” The Corellian slapped one hand on the table, “I could cut through all that sexual tension between the two of you with a _vibroblade_!”

Luke covered his face in one hand.

“Come on! Tell me you don’t find her attractive.” Han dared the other.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Mara is a very beautiful woman, Han. _Everybody_ can see _that_.”

Han pressed things even further, “Then the real question here is: _Is she beautiful enough for the Jedi Master?_ ” he pushed his friend out of his comfort zone a bit further.

Mara’s beautiful face framed by a thick, wavy and soft mane of long red hair, popped in Luke’s head… Her graceful, slender figure… The smooth, pale skin… Those sparkling and intense green eyes… That perfect, inviting mouth… “I don’t wanna have this conversation.” Luke cut off, wishing Han would just drop the subject.

“I’ve seen you!” Han let out, giving a smirk as if he had caught Luke doing something indecent, “How you look at her… How you behave when she’s around. It is very _subtle_ , but I’ve noticed. I _am_ your big brother after all.”

Luke blushed, hard! He could tell were Han was getting at. Probably he was going to regret it, but he had to ask, “ _Subtle_ as in: _You’ve had to pay REAL attention in order to notice_ … Or as in: _Everybody has noticed but are too polite to bring up the subject_.” He sheepishly inquired.

Han made an over the top thoughtful gesture with his head, “Mmmm… Let me think… More of the latter I guess.” He confessed, a mischievous twist on his lip. “Some of us have noticed… but count your sister out of it because she’s oblivious of your drooling over certain pretty red-head!”

The Jedi blushed even harder.

Han laughed at his friend’s flushed face, “Admit it! You’re sick of love for her!”

Calmly Luke recomposed himself. He looked at the drink before him for a while… the fingers of his hands fidgeting a little… Why keep denying it? He did have strong feelings towards Mara. When he felt ready, he looked up to meet the gaze of his friend sitting across the table. “What do you want me to admit, Han?” he quietly, slowly addressed, “That I want her? That I’ve wanted her since the first day I laid eyes on her? That I want more of her?” For a brief moment he felt his heart get caught in his throat, “Well, I _do_.” He confessed.

This was one mean confession, Han noted. A confession that must have taken Luke a whole lot of effort to make. Still, he was not going to let him drown in his self-inferred victimhood. “You really buy into these tortured hero act of yours.” Han handed him sarcastically.

Luke didn’t let his friend’s comment affect him. He had finally broken down his reluctant barrier, and the words seemed to come out easily now. “The thing is… I truly don’t know where I stand were Mara is concerned.” He honestly didn’t know! It’d been excruciatingly painful to find that no matter what he did, he couldn’t reach her. Something always seemed to stand between them. They’d been dancing around each other for almost ten years, and he’d done nothing about it. _Nothing_! But reproving himself now was not helpful and was inconsequential anyways… and he didn’t want to drag Mara into this. He’d opened-up enough for the night. His demeanour rapidly changed to his well-practiced Jedi calmness, and soon enough it replaced his prior feelings of unease, “What I feel towards her is of no importance… Mara’s never given me any reason to think that she’s interested in me… Not like that anyways… and I don’t plan on finding out. We’re fine like this.” Why break something that worked so well?

“You are being a _Tip-yip_!” Han challenged.

Han was calling him a coward, and probably he was right. Maybe he was being one. Luke felt a pang in his chest running deep into him… _Maybe_ if he had the courage, he would even admit that it was _very_ likely that he was already _in love_ with Mara… even though he was still mourning Gaeriel… His love life was just so… _complicated!_ Then another _detail_ came to his mind, a detail that had been nipping at him for a long time. “What about Lando?” Calrissian and Mara had been in an on and off relationship over the years, or at least that’s what he’d been told. The redhead had never spoken about it, and he’d never had the backbone to ask.

Waving a hand, Han dismissed his friend’s concern. “He’s with Tendra now! Engaged, and up to his pompous neck with wedding plans. Busy planning to set up house in some fancy enough neighbourhood to accommodate his overgrown ego.” Han mocked. “He won’t mind.”

Subtlety was certainly not a Solo trait. Even though Han was always too blunt when expressing his thoughts, Luke was convinced that his intentions were good; and he appreciated what his friend was trying to do for him. “Look, Han… I know you mean well… I promise I’ll think about what you’ve told me.”

“Don’t promise me that! Don’t think! Do!” Han complained, disgusted at his friend’s apparent lack of commitment. “Promise me you’ll pay attention and _do something_ about what _you_ _feel_ for Mara!” he persistently clarified. “And forgive me for bringing this up now but leaving your feelings unacknowledged is not good for you. Just look at how good you’re doing with that!” Han knew that bringing up Gaeriel again was perhaps taking it too far. But for the mother of all meteors! They’ve already given the Kid enough space!

Luke winced at his friend’s remark. Yes, Han was right, it was not good for him to live with unaddressed feelings. Just looking at what had happened with Gaeriel gave enough evidence on that. Hadn’t he learnt anything?! Han and Leia always had his best interest in mind, perhaps he should listen to them. Maybe if he dared to go beyond his emotional freeze… What did he have to lose? Wasn’t his friendship with Mara strong enough to survive a miscalculation on his part? After all, they both were sensible adults. But if it came down to it… Could he overcome rejection? That was something he really dreaded. And what if she said yes? That also felt somehow terrifying… He didn’t want her to become one more of his romantic disasters! But what if everything worked out just fine? In true, there was only _one_ way to find out… and it was time to do something about it.  “I promise I’ll pay attention… and will find the best way to act upon my feelings.” He told Han, and this was as far as he dared to go for now.

That wasn’t exactly what Han wanted to hear, but for now it was good enough. It really was a breakthrough for his headstrong bud. So, he’ll take it. “Let’s drink to that!” Han cheerfully encouraged. “ _Chakta sai kae!_ ” he let out the old Corellian toast.

“ _Chakta sai kae_ , Han.” Luke gave his brother-in-law a frank smile, “Let’s just enjoy the evening.”

Both their glasses met with a cheerful clink.

 

oOo

 

Enjoying the evening turned out to be a little bit wilder than Luke and Han had expected. After several rounds of drinks, Luke could tell that Han was clearly ahead of him, and he could feel he was not too far behind either. This was not a new sensation for him, hanging around with pilots for the first couple of years of his adult life had made him experience some excesses. As a youngster, he’d been living on the edge, never knowing if he’d survive the next assault or mission. Contrary to general belief, Luke had partied, gotten drunk, had had sex and his share of one-night stands… Most of it compressed into those two first years of being a pilot. He was not a monk for the Force’s sake! He was a man like any other. Surely, the maturity he’d gotten as he grew older had taught him measure and the path he’d chosen had asked of him to gradually leave some of those things behind, but he was not a model of virtue! It was only after his mission in _Ord Mantell_ that he’d started to get more and more serious about his Jedi training.

Everyone in the alehouse seemed to be having a great time and Luke had to admit that he was too, time spent alone with Han was scarce and it was always fun. Suddenly, crude vociferations rose above the music and other sounds in the pub. At the far end of the establishment a group of mixed aliens were having and argument. Three _Devaronians_ and four _Zabraks_ , Luke noted.

The Zabraks sat at their table, while the Devaronians loomed standing over them. One of the first argued heatedly with one of the latter, while the rest of them watched tensely. Although their body language gave out that they were all decidedly very drunk. Luke could sense anger and indignation in their energy, and plain mean, ill intention from one group towards the other, and back. _‘Things can get out of hand very quickly’_ , he thought. _‘Good thing that weapons are not allowed in this Level.’_ He’d let that thought out too quickly.

Out of nowhere, the talking _Devaronian_ flung a swing to the _Zabrak’_ s face to which he was talking to, knocking him off his chair, the latter landing unceremoniously on his back. The rest of the seated Zabraks watched with stupefaction, but soon enough anger replaced their astonishment; in no time they took justice in their own hands and jumped on their attackers. The Devaronians didn’t waste time and soon enough did their own comeback. Using their fists at first, and later any bottle, glass, dishware or object they deemed a suitable weapon, both sides fought furiously. Zabraks were well known for their agility and quick reflexes, but Devaronians were strong and resilient; things could go any direction.

“I’m stopping this!” Luke severely stated, standing up and giving a few steps towards the fight.

Han quickly stood up and stopped him. Putting one hand over Luke’s shoulder he squeezed firmly, “Relax, Luke. Without a brawl, it wouldn’t be an authentic Corellian night out!” he declared giving a lopsided grin.

Luke was about to criticize his friend’s idea on authenticity, but the words didn’t leave his mouth. Soon enough, the fight escalated into dangerous ground. Members of both parties reached inside their jackets and pockets producing mean blasters in their hands, and without hesitation started shooting at one another.

Then, hell broke loose.

Everything unfolded very quickly. As each fighting party found cover, blaster bolts flew across the room, getting people dangerously trapped in the crossfire.

Everybody in the place took cover under the tables, which were made of thick slabs of Corellian granite. Han and Luke reacted swiftly. Although they were no longer part of the Armed Forces, their ingrained military training kicked in reflexively, giving them the time reaction of their soldiering days. Both men took cover on reflex. With a quick push of his boot, Han tipped the heavy table turning it into a rudimentary shield, behind which they found protection. Both squatted behind the makeshift barrier. Blaster bolts ricocheted everywhere. When Han looked around, the rest of the patrons had already dived under the tables, bellowing and screaming in panic.

“I read the no-blasters sign at the entrance.” Luke let out dryly.

“I guess not all patrons can read _Basic_.” Han countered sarcastically, wishing he had smuggled in his own blaster. He considered that their lives had not become as peaceful as he wanted to believe.

“How did they manage to go through the door scanners undetected?” Luke wondered.

“The energy packs in their blasters must have some sort of _buffer_.” Han deducted, “They are rare and highly illegal, but you can get your hands on one if you’ve got the credits… And the scanners in places like this are not military grade.”

“Those are Zabraks and Devaronians, Han. You sure know about their legendary grudge.” The Jedi offered.

Yes, these two particular species hated each other’s guts! They were both horned humanoid species, and some anthropologists and ethologists believed that they shared a common ancestor. This belief didn’t set well amongst them, since they loathed the idea of being somehow related. They always argued about which species had come first, about their unique qualities that differentiated them from one another. Who were the strongest, the bravest, the best fighters, the best trackers… were topics of heated discussion. They’d go to great lengths to prove that they didn’t have anything in common. As far as to try and kill each other.

 _‘These stupid, jerk-asses, sons of banthas, and their eternal quarrels.’_ Han thought in indignant anger. These _sons of slorths_ were spoiling his night out and _that_ he could not take! He made his count, then shot a look at his Jedi partner. “We’ve got 4G’s at 12 o’clock and 3G’s at 2.”

Luke acknowledged. Slowly he shook his head at the irony of the situation. Here they were, having a night out, in a zero-weapons area… but trouble always seemed to find them. Maybe Wedge was right, he might be indeed a true magnet for trouble, and with Han at his side, that magnetism probably multiplied exponentially! He was glad he’d followed his hunch and brought his weapon. Lightsabers were extremely rare weapons, dangerous to handle if you weren’t skilful and trained enough, and undetectable by any known scanner, even military grade ones. Slipping off his jacket, Luke got Han’s attention, and gave a meaningful look to his friend. “I’ve got my lightsaber on me.”

A smug smile adorned the former smuggler’s lips, “Then I guess we should call off this party.”

“You take 2 o’clock and I’ll take 12.” Luke proposed. Han acknowledged with a nod of his head. That meant Luke would take on the Zabraks and Han would take care of the Devaronians.

Without delay, Luke took a powerful, graceful leap towards the nearest standing table at the centre of the room. Effortlessly his lean frame landed on top. Instantly he drew his weapon and with a snap-hiss its blade came into existence. With Jedi accuracy, he instinctively deflected several stray bolts, sending them upwards were these would securely smash into the ceiling. Han knew that Luke didn’t need to bother with revealing who he was, at the sight of the green blade, surely everyone in the place was aware of that by now. _‘So much for going incognito tonight’_.

“Stand down!” the Jedi commanded, “Put down your weapons! Now!”

Under his cover, Han heard the shots stop. The humming of the lightsaber the only sound, its blade casting an eerie light. The Kid sure knew how to make an entrance. He also could sound menacing when he meant to. Hopefully this would be all that was needed to stop this mess. The hesitation in the alien’s demeanour was evident. This gave Han the moment he needed to act. It was now or never! Decidedly he came out of his cover, and cautiously slipped towards the Devaronians, unnoticed.

Evidently, the aliens were already too drunk to appraise the seriousness of the situation. Just after a brief pause, the seven blasters turned and pointed towards Luke… then fired. The Jedi deflected every bolt with practiced skill, sending the deadly projectiles upwards were these wouldn’t hurt anyone. Distracted by their target, the boozed aliens didn’t notice Han moving towards them.

Han tackled the first Devaronian, knocking him down with the full weight of his body. Han was a tall and strong man and he surely rose several centimetres above any average Devaronian, but these were incredibly strong and sturdy. With his target pinned down under his weight, the Corellian knocked out and disarmed the orange-skinned alien. Quickly he took possession of the discarded weapon and turning onto his back he took a shot at the next Devaronian, aiming to his calf. The shot hit its target and made the pointy-eared alien howl in pain while skipping on one foot. Han moved quickly towards him, grabbed him by the protuberant horns in his head and pulled him down, sinking his knee onto the alien’s face, enough to put him out of combat; then kicking the weapon off the unconscious alien’s hand. Han shot again and missed the third horned alien as this alien made distance between them taking cover behind a near turned over table, returning fire. Han took cover behind a turned over armchair. Both contenders continued to shoot at each other whenever they had a chance.

Noticing that Han was already on the Devaronians, Luke took on the Zabraks. He made the distance that separated him from the aliens with a Force enhanced jump, leaping towards the multi-horned aliens, who had found cover behind the main bar while they continued shooting. Luke landed on top of the bar, looking down on the aliens behind it. In return they looked back up at him, yellow eyes wide with surprise. Not wanting to use deadly force, Luke disarmed the aliens with a _Force_ _pull_ , yanking their blasters off their hands. These were drunken aliens after all, but they didn’t seem to want to be intimidated that easily. Zabraks were considered to be proud, defiant and even arrogant, and had a very bloodthirsty reputation. Quickly the four Zabraks drew menacing _vibroblades_ and stood up, moving towards the Jedi. Reacting quickly, Luke back-flipped landing in front of the bar, as the angry aliens made his way from behind it. “We don’t have to fight,” Luke warned, “Just stand down and I’ll let you go.”

On the other side of the room, Han and the last standing Devaronian exchanged shots. The piece of furniture behind which Han had taken cover was bulky enough to give some protection to his rangy form, but the material was not solid enough to upstand the scorching power of blaster fire, and Han’s barrier was gaining holes by the second! A sparkle on the ground caught Han’s attention. He noticed a silvery tray dropped on the floor, and on its polished surface saw the reflection of a large chandelier that hang over his opponent’s head. He had one shot… and he took it. The chandelier came crashing down spectacularly atop the unsuspecting alien. The Devaronian crawled sluggishly from underneath the large ceiling fixture. Han got to him just in time, his knuckles hitting hard on the dazed alien’s temple, knocking him out. “I guess you and your buddies just got yourselves kicked out of this place for good.” He scornfully mumbled.

Han’s side of the fight was over.

Luke didn’t want to kill his opponents. The fact that he could do it, didn’t mean that he had to. There were four of them all right, and these were clearly pissed off and had very ill intentions towards him, but there was no need for bloodshed tonight. Disarm and disable, that’s all he needed to do. The menacing Zabraks stood at an enough distance to avoid the humming blade of green light, looking piercingly at the Jedi, but did not show any sign to attack or retreat. It was obvious they had reached a standstill. He’d have to handle this in a different way. Turning off his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt, Luke prepared in a combat stance. Immediately the aliens rushed towards him, screaming in anger, vibroblades in hand. Drawing upon the Force to enhance his abilities and strength, Luke confronted his four opponents. Zabraks were very agile and quick, and although the adrenaline spike had already taken care of any residual intoxication produced by their too many drinks, they could not compete with Jedi reflexes. The combination of his military training, with his Jedi skills and some moves Mara Jade had taught him, helped Luke to become very proficient at hand to hand combat, and it took little time to disable his foolhardy adversaries. He moved swiftly and efficiently, doing damage with each blow.

The first Zabrak came down immediately after it all started, he got disarmed when the Jedi grabbed the alien by one wrist and twisted it until it cracked – the vibroblade dropping harmlessly on the floor. Using the inertia of the movement the Jedi flipped the alien over making him land on his back, staying on the ground squirming and howling in pain for his fractured hand. The second alien came down few seconds later, when he got a powerful blow from the Jedi’s heel right on his left knee that also made a crack, followed by an accurate elbow blow, square on the face that knocked him down; at the same time Luke dodged two menacing blades that swished too close to his face and abdomen. Immediately after the Jedi kicked one of them away with a powerful side kick, giving himself time to finish off his third foe, who came down under a flurry of quick punches to his torso that ended on a throat strike. With the air collapsing out of his pipes _Zabrak-number-three_ went down and stayed down. Finally, the fourth one got a powerful spinning jump kick in the head and down he went too. All foes neutralized in moments.

In a few minutes, the fray was over. The rowdy bunch laid knocked out on the floor. The only casualties of the night.

Han met Luke in the centre of the room. When he looked around, he noticed the place was kind of a mess. “So much for Corellian authenticity… It’s a real pity.” he mumbled with a hint of disappointment. He then nodded towards the fallen aliens, “Thanks to our blaster-happy friends here.”

Luke gave him a faint smile in sympathy.

Silence hung over the establishment… When the patrons realized what had really happened, in unison all started cheering at their saviours, overjoyed by the idea of taking back home one juicy anecdote to tell friends and family about their weekend escapades to Level 24. Short moments later the _Coruscant Security Force_ arrived at the scene and took custody of the troublemakers. Happy enough with taking the testimony of the two war heroes, the CSF retreated shortly after, leaving the place clear of thugs so everybody could go back to their fun. The owner of _The Corellian Rover_ didn’t let his benefactors leave and in gratitude provisioned them with even more food and drinks to celebrate their victory. Everyone seemed to want to give their thanks, invite a few more drinks to the flabbergasted heroes, and join in the celebration. The vitality of the night spiked up with more drinks and more music, until much later it unwound into singing along to Traditional Corellian songs. When it was finally time to leave, Han came out of the pub still chanting some of the old tunes.

The sun was starting to rise by the time Han and Luke made it to their apartment complex. Han was in no condition to make it home on his own. The Jedi patiently escorted him, gently leading the merry Corellian by one arm.

“Kid, I have to tell you that this was a _great_ night!” Han exclaimed, slurring his words a little bit. His voice a bit loud, unable to contain his genuine joy. “It’s been a long time since I had this much fun!”

“Me too, Han.” Luke answered sincerely, keeping his voice low. They didn’t need to wake up the neighbours! “And honestly, I don’t think I ever had this much to drink in my whole life!” the Jedi declared lowering his voice even more, “Not even when hanging out with the _Rogues_!” he finished unable to contain his laughter, while at the same time he tried to keep his taller friend walking in a straight line.

Han laughed enthusiastically, but when realizing he was being too loud, he then tried to imitate his Jedi friend by lowering his own voice. _Rogue Squadron_ pilots’ temerity was well known to appear in the heat of any battle, and as well as in the deep corners of any cantina in the Galaxy, he conceded. Still slurring he added, “My friend… When drinking is concerned… The _Rogues_ are the real deal!”

Luke laughed even harder when hearing Han’s remark, and couldn’t help but to think of Wedge, Janson, Hobbie and the rest of his friends in Rogue Squadron. That elite _X-Wing_ fighter squadron he had founded and commanded. Those had been good years… A bunch of youngsters living in the edge, at full speed… During a time charged with peril and uncertainty, but permeated with camaraderie, honoured duty and blind trust. He felt grateful he had survived through it all, and that the remaining members were his friends for life.

After what had seemed a long, winding route, finally they reached Han’s apartment. Just at the door the older man turned to his friend, “Thanks Kid, for walking me to my door… Making sure I made it safe.” The ex-smuggler sounded tired.

“Thank _you_ , Han… for _everything_.” Luke gave his friend an affectionate hug. Han returned the hug, then started to lean a bit too heavily on Luke’s shoulders. When feeling the dead weight of his friend on him, the Jedi grabbed him by the arms and pushed up and back towards the door, “Han, don’t fall asleep!” he urged.

“What?... Oh!... Yes, sure… I’m not falling asleep!” Han slurred _casually_.

The Corellian had to try a few times before entering the correct code in the door’s key panel. When the door finally opened, and Han went through his door, Luke turned around and headed to his own place.

After that night’s overindulgences he had to admit that he felt a bit tippy. He realized that it was not only Han who was in an inconvenient state. Being a Jedi gave him lots of stamina, but exactly in which moment in the evening had he lost track of his drinking? Now that remained a real mystery to him. He wasn’t even sure if he had enough clarity of mind to try and flush the excess alcohol out of his system using the Force. After a brief and dizzy deliberation, he decided that it’d have to go out the natural way.

Despite his light-headedness, Luke could tell that something inside of him had shifted… Something he could not quite pinpoint. Surely the alcohol levels in his blood had a lot to do with his inability to think straight… but there was no doubt in his mind that something had changed. That night had been cathartic.

When the Jedi reached his apartment, he went in stumbling. R2-D2 beeped thoughtfully when appreciating his master’s state. Luke stripped on his way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Taking his boots off while making his way through had proved tricky, but he made it to the bedroom in one piece. He dropped heavily on the bed, sprawled and face down. Sleep taking him quickly.

That night out had given him way more of what he’d bargained for.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a warm thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

 

When Luke opened his eyes, the first dizzy thought that came to his mind was, _‘Thank the Force is a Hexaday morning!’_

 _Hexadays_ and _Heptadays_ were leisure days in Coruscant and every non-essential administrative or bureaucratic activity in the Government was put on hold until the beginning of the week the following _Monoday_.

The angle of the sunlight coming through the windows was already high up, so probably it was close to noon. Luke’s head throbbed, his eyes burned, his mouth felt uncomfortably dry and a certain grogginess clung to his consciousness.

The prior night had really been a total disrupt to his system. Laying on his bed, he flushed all residue of alcohol out of his body using the Force… A delicate wave of the nurturing energy fluxed through his physique, rebalancing its functions and cleansing its cells. _‘That’s better!’_

One of the advantages of being a Jedi was that minor things like a hangover could be easily and efficiently fixed. Still, he wasn’t up to his every morning gym routine, so he’d skip that… and it was already too late for his meditation practice, so he’d skip that too. Today he simply felt like doing just a regular guy’s weekend round.

He remained laying in bed for a while longer, just enjoying the warmth and soft texture of the bedsheets against his stripped body.

Luke didn’t have much to do on this day and he felt glad, the prior night had taken a lot of his energy and he definitely needed to recuperate in a calm and relaxed manner, for once not relying on rushed Jedi refreshing techniques.

He dozed off for a couple of more hours, until hunger woke him.

Lazily getting up, he went straight into the shower, to come back out feeling refreshed and alert. Grabbing a pair of baggy sleeping pants from a drawer he put them on, then threw on a loose light tunic. He called out an order to the automated home assistant of his home, changing the privacy settings of the large windows, letting the view of the city in. The sight of Coruscant had turned overwhelming after these many weeks on planet. Luke was used to quietness and open spaces, like the desert landscape of Tatooine where he’d grown up, or the vast jungles of Yavin IV, the place that he now called home. Coruscant was wonderful in its own right, but it was too crowded, too high tech and too damn noisy. This at times meant that he’d had to do more shielding of what he was accustomed to, so he could in fact leave the outside world _out_.

It was true that Jedi were more sensitive to energies, thoughts and feelings than regular folk, and it was also true that the more attuned they became towards the Force, the more and more they had to shield themselves from outside input. But there was also a paradoxical side to this, it too meant that Jedi had to learn to contain their own energy. Depending on their skill level, the powerful energy output of a Jedi could affect other sentients, animate and inanimate objects, and even create ripples of energy throughout vast extensions of space if they were not cautious. With meticulous training, they would learn to control this input and output of energy and use it at will. Luke had spent the last several years of his life not only opening himself to the boundless resources of the Force, but also carefully constructing layers and layers of shields within himself to contain and skilfully control his own growing energy.

As he walked barefoot towards his kitchen, he called in the latest news of the morning. The recent information appeared on the large holo-screen in his lounge area. There was nothing on the _HoloNet_ about last night’s brawl, so everything indicated that it was true that whatever happened in Level 24, stayed in Level 24. He was relieved that the _HoloNet_ hadn’t surprised him with breaking news on the latest escapades of _the Jedi Master and his best friend General Han Solo_. Although Han wasn’t a _General_ anymore, the news _loved_ to call him that. It had happened in the past, that semi-realistic pieces of information about the two of them had made it to the front pages, either adorned with acute gossip or overexaggerated praise. He and Han would just shrug it off, but Leia would give them hell for it. Not because she was someone worried about appearances, but because she was kind of fed up with having to give diplomatic explanations about anything related to her husband _and_ brother, just because Han or Luke would not even bother. Concerning the Press, the Jedi was always extremely cryptic where personal matters were concerned. He would be fairly open when talking about the Jedi, but nothing more. Leia had even suggested that he should hire a PR agent! But Luke was not into that, he thought that his actions spoke more than a thousand words -printed or _holo-recorded_. He believed that in the end facts would always balance out feeble fabrications. Of course Leia had a good point, but he preferred to deal with things in his own terms.

Suddenly, he felt a flicker in the Force, _‘Speaking of the bantha cub!’_ A split second after that, an incoming call came through his home holo-comm. When he answered the call, a pretty long-haired brunette, of deep large brown eyes, gazed at him on the other side of the holo-screen.

“What did you do to my husband?” was Leia’s greeting. Severity on her face, but an underlying tease in her tone.

“Me?” Luke answered dryly. “It was _his_ idea, you know? And whatever state you found him in, he did it all by himself.”

“I know.” Clear amusement in her smile. She didn’t mind Luke and Han hanging out, she knew _they_ knew their limits. “I heard you had a really good time.” She casually conversed in that deep, elegant voice Luke liked so much.

“We did!” He confirmed, “As a matter of fact it had been a long time since I had that much fun.”

“Han said the same. It’s a pity that you don’t get to hang out that much anymore.” Leia added. It was true that Han and Luke had a strong bond. Although they were not blood related, they cared about each other like brothers and in her opinion, that was a good thing. Still, this didn’t stop her from regularly teasing them about it, telling them that they looked _adorable_ together, just for the fun of making them squirm. Both men would just roll their eyes at her and make faces, like the pair of little kids at heart she perfectly knew they still were.

 “I do get to miss him… and you… and the kids, but we are on different paths right now.” Luke let out, a bit of his Jedi convention seeping into his words.

“The children are thrilled that they’ve been able to see their uncle this much!” Leia continued referring to Jacen, Jaina and Anakin. “They’re already planning what they are going to do with you now that you are _almost_ permanently living here in Coruscant! Their words, not mine.” It was true that this had been his longest stay in the planet, and his niece and nephews were already getting ideas!

“It saddens me that I’m going to disappoint them…” he added in a flat voice, “You shouldn’t encourage them Leia, you know I can’t stay, my place is back in Yavin.”

“Do you really think they need encouragement?” The Solo kids certainly had minds of their own, “And yes, I know your place is in the Academy.” She gave him a soft warm smile, “But it is nice when we get to see more of you.”

“I love seeing you too.” He smiled back.

“Did you get what you needed in Vault 969?” Leia unexpectedly asked.

Luke froze. The first thing that came to his mind was that _little_ incident in Palpatine’s Library, the one in which all the information had vaporized… The one Mara had had _everything_ to do with! Luke wondered when they were going to notice that all the information was gone. For a moment he felt a bit nervous and uncomfortable, but shielded his awkwardness immediately, so Leia couldn’t pick up on it.

“What?” Leia noticed a tingle of anxiety coming from her brother.

“It’s nothing!” He assured, shielding even harder and passing the fingers of both hands through his still damp hair.

“Really?” the Princess gave him a suspicious look. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’re hiding something from me!” a tone of veiled sarcasm in her words.

Of course Leia knew he was hiding something from her, she was only being tolerant with him. They were after all _twins_ , and Force sensitive ones on top of that. He knew he had to tell her at some point. The Galaxy had been ridden of potentially dangerous information, but he hadn’t gotten ridden of having to tell his sister. And only the Force knew how she would react! Although he was sure she’d come to her senses eventually. But maybe today was not a good time to test that assumption.

Fortunately, Leia changed the subject, “You should stay a week more of what you have planned and come with us to _Than’Kun_.” This was a vacation world, and Han had already booked a holiday for the whole family. The Corellian had insisted that Leia needed to take her mind – and presence, off her dealings with icky politicians and that she must take a break, so unilaterally he’d made the decision. After some arguing Leia had come to terms with her husband’s meddling.

“I can’t, I promised Mara that I’d come with her after I’m done here.” Luke apologized.

“Mara?” The Chief of State looked curious, “And how is she doing?”

“She’s fine. Busy as usual… Traveling, trading, making lots of money.” He casually informed his sister.

“Is it actually a coincidence that you’re both here at the same time?” Leia asked in suspicion.

“More or less.” Was his cryptic answer.

“You sure spend a lot of time with her for a _non-girlfriend_ , Luke.” She said matter-of-factly. “Don’t take me wrong, I like Mara, but you need to start thinking about a serious relationship and I don’t see the two of you ever getting there.”

Leia’s bluntness kind of hurt. Here he was trying to come to terms with his true feelings for Mara and somehow his sister had just squarely squashed every courage he’d harboured the night before. But he’d made a promise to Han, and to himself, that he’d find a way to act upon what he felt towards the tantalizing trader. So he shouldn’t back off at the first sign if discouragement. “Leia, I’m fine.” Was all he managed to say.

Leia let it go. She had some plans of her own for her brother, anyways.

“Remember we’re having a family lunch tomorrow, at the residence…” She reminded him. “Unless you’d like to come tonight for supper?”

“No, thanks. I’m wasted! Today I’m planning to sleep right through it… It’s been a _long_ time since I had a day with _nothing_ to do.”

“I thought Jedi didn’t get tired!” She ironically offered.

“We do get fed up, though.” He answered back in a brother’s tease.

“I’m sorry that you find all of this boring.” She teased back. “I can’t imagine spending my days in a jungle on my free will though.”

“That’s why you are the Politician and I’m the Jedi.”

“You got that right!”

They both laughed.

“Also, don’t forget next weekend’s event!” She warned the Jedi.

“I remember.” He let out a bit too whiny, “And I hate it that you make me go to these things, Leia!”

“Come on, show some brother’s solidarity.” She encouraged her reluctant brother. “And don’t get grumpy on me!”

He knew he had to be supportive, and he wanted to be! But those NR events were  more of what he could manage. Large crowds full of frivolous sentient beings engaged in even more frivolous activities, a full exuberant parade of egos, empty remarks from pompous politicians and jetsetters, just because they felt entitled to give them. _HoloNet_ socialite reporters coming up to him asking out of place questions while blinding him with the potent lights of their _holo-transmitters_ and _holo-recorders_ , expensive weird food that he didn’t even really enjoy… and the _gawking_. Although he was pretty much used to it by now, he still disliked all the gawking he got when in public. “It’s all your fault for dragging me into these Senatorial displays and social events!” He half complained, half teased.

“But Luke, this is important!” She addressed, now in a serious tone, all teasing left behind. “The fact that the head of the Jedi Order is seen in Senate sessions and mingling with Government representatives gives out all the right messages, it gives us credibility. And credibility creates stability in the Galaxy.”

“I know…” He sheepishly conceded, although not really feeling any better about having to attend that _thing_. He did understand the implications of _his_ presence in such events and activities. “Still I don’t have to like it! I’m doing it all for you, sister.”

“I know you are. And I’m very grateful for that little brother.” She warmly addressed him. “And who knows… It might be your lucky night!” She added, a hint of mischief in her frank grin.

“What are you up to?” Luke asked, giving his sister a look of suspicion, mixed with a tiny bit of dread.

“ _It’s nothing!_ ” She innocently smiled while, intentionally, giving him the same response he’d given her a moment earlier.

Luke had to let it go, this was Leia he was talking to… If she had resisted Imperial interrogation methods without spilling a word, there was no way _he_ was going to get something out of her.

Brother and sister said their goodbyes, each going back to their day of leisure.

It was a little while before they disconnected from each other completely. Luke and Leia shared a strong connection through the Force… It was mainly an instinct. Of course Luke’s was more trained, and Leia’s was more intuitive. As time had gone by, they had learned just how receptive they were to each other’s energy. It was hard to explain, but somehow to each of them the other’s energy felt the same, but at the same time different from their own… pulling out in different directions but coming back together to complement one another somehow. It was an awe-struck feeling. Something that could not be rationalized but felt.

After all, they had spent nine months tight close in their mother’s womb – whoever she might have been.

 

oOo

 

Luke had to tend to his hunger. He searched his kitchen, there had to be something he could munch on. Inside the refrigeration unit he found a pack of _Prunchti_ noodles and some leftovers of _nerf_ stew… That would do. Methodically, he heated up his meal and sat at his kitchen’s bar. While eating, he centred himself and focused in each distinctive flavour in his food. Master Yoda had taught him that being mindful of one’s own feeding rituals helped to develop a connection with the nurturing systems of the Force, binding the energy of the food’s nutrients with the energy of the recipient body, maximizing the nourishing effects.

As he ate and practiced his mindfulness, across the room something caught his attention… The small datacard Mara had given him, inconspicuously sat on top of his home desk.

No! He would not work today. He’d made that compromise already! But the longer he looked at the small, slender gadget, the more it felt like the thing was insistently beckoning to him, and the itch in the back of his mind grew… The temptation was too great to resist! Master Yoda surely was laughing at him from his place in the flux of the Force.

Quickly finishing his food and dropping the empty plates in the sink he headed towards his workstation. Sitting in front of his small computer console he fingered the datacard with some hesitation… Did he really want to know whatever dark secrets Palpatine had held back about his father?... Mara mentioned that she’d pulled out some records about the Jedi too… and that information was too precious to ignore. His apprehensiveness quickly was replaced by curiosity and eagerness to learn more about his Jedi heritage. Whatever those files contained, he’d be able to deal with it, just as he always had.

For a moment Luke thought of Leia… Whatever he found about their father, it would be her right to know about it too. They had spoken about this before, but it was always a touchy topic that had led to long, heated discussions with sour results. It all indicated that Leia was not interested, in the least, in exerting that right.

The Alderaanian Princess had always been reluctant to dig into de past, she was resolute to not dwell in it. Instead she wanted to focus her efforts in starting to create new memories for her and her family from this generation on. Leia didn’t want anything to do with her father! It had been quite a triumph that she had decided to name her youngest child Anakin, which Luke thought was a step in the right direction towards the path of healing her relationship with their progenitor. Luke didn’t share his sister’s sentiment, he did want to know! Beyond whatever he would find about the legendary Jedi, inevitably his father’s history would be linked to them in one form or the other.

The Jedi did understand where his sister was coming from, she had grown up with her adoptive parents and had never, ever, wondered about her biological ones. She’d had everything a daughter could have needed or wanted in the loving environment provided by the Princes of the House of Organa back in Alderaan. Luke had been raised by Beru and Owen. He’d had the dedicated care of his aunt and uncle, they had showed him right from wrong, and had loved him, but he’d always wondered about his progenitors. Looking up into the sky, searching through the stars above his head, he always wondered about his father… about the places he’d visited… wishing he could do the same someday.

Leia had known her purpose and her place in the Galaxy at a very young age. Something he certainly hadn’t. When young, Luke had never had a clue of what would be of him. He had dreams and aspirations all right, but these never matched the events that later on turned into his reality. Many of the decisions he’d taken throughout his life had been driven by haste, by imminent peril, by the heat of the moment… but not Leia. Leia had always known her place in the fabric of things, and all her decisions had been driven by that knowledge. She was the best leader he’d ever known and a true Princess of Alderaan in her own right.

Luke had asked Leia what could be worst about their father from what they already knew? But she had given him a blatant ‘ _No!’_ He loved his sister to bits, and she surely knew what was best for her, in the end he had understood that he shouldn’t push this subject on her.

Before starting to work with the files, he was careful to shield himself well enough from Leia.

Luke inserted the datacard in his terminal. Schematics of clear Imperial style appeared on screen. He scrolled down through an impressive number of files. That was _a lot_ of information! He then entered the first key word he thought of… _Jedi_ … A long list of items appeared. Luke started to select the files that caught his interest and read through them. He picked a file under the name _“Advanced Teachings and Techniques of Unequalled Connectivity to the Force.”_

The text looked archaic, with lots of annotations and a parallel translation into _Basic_ , as it was written in old _scritsan_. As he read, he was able to learn fascinating facts about the Force users of very ancient times. He had always thought that the ongoing tales of the Jedi were often subjectively exaggerated, but according to the information he was now discovering, those tales fell really short from _reality_. According to the pages in this document, it appeared that there was in fact no limit whatsoever to what one could achieve when having the Force as an ally. Over his years as a Jedi, he’d already pull out some crazy stuff himself, but what he found in these scripts was mind-blowing. Abilities like bilocation, apportation, astral projection, conjuration, toughtography and some other techniques Luke couldn’t really make out by their names alone were listed in the index. These seemed to be very mystic disciplines, reserved for _very_ advanced Force users. If he could someday achieve half of what this information stated… He reflected a moment about the implications, if other Force adepts had been able to achieve all that, that meant that with enough discipline and perseverance he also could, couldn’t he? Or perhaps the right question would be: should he? It wasn’t really that he _could not learn to do_ what those tales told, it was really about if this would be a good thing for him. As he had trained himself to draw more and more power from the Force, he’d had always had to be very careful of not leaning too heavily on the dark side, on having the right set of mind and heart when doing it. Learning to tap into the greater aspects of the Force without brushing or touching the dark side required enormous training and discipline… and could not be rushed.

Rushing meant unnoticeably falling in the consuming energy of the dark. Whenever he’d rushed, he’d put himself into _a lot_ of trouble, at a huge personal cost. He had to be extremely careful, no one wanted another very powerful Sith romping around the Galaxy ever again. But he observed that in these documents there was no mention of Jedi, or Sith… It only referred to the Force itself and what could be accomplished through it, and the techniques and training involved in order to achieve that. It gave Luke the sense that these scriptures had been compiled way before Jedi and Sith differentiated one from the other in such a way.

And this was only what he got to learn from the first file alone!

There was so much precious information in this collection of files! Mara’s gift to him was of inestimable value! It would take him months, or even years, to go through it all. It seemed that everything that had been kept in the Jedi Temple’s archives had been dumped in there. Surely Palpatine had wanted to make sure that no information about the Jedi prevailed, destroying the original sources but keeping copies for himself, clearly understanding its relevance.

He continued his search, keying in different key words… _Yoda_ … _Kenobi…_

A soft, pleased grin appeared on his face as he went through the images of younger versions of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. Kenobi looked imposing, dignified, and powerful, proud of serving as a Jedi. He got to learn about Kenobi’s Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

He eagerly read and read…and continued reading, just taking the occasional break to grab a jug of juice or to relieve himself.

Luke finally got the nerve to key in _Skywalker_ … _‘What the…?’_ A full file containing his _own_ information appeared. For a moment he wondered if, at the time, Mara had had something to do with the gathering of this information… There was not much there though, just information from dates after he’d blown up the first _Death Star_ , up to the time of the battle of Endor. Four years of information really… pictures and profiling. Certainly Ben Kenobi had done a thorough job at hiding _him_ from Imperial eyes.

This time instead, he tried keying in _Anakin-Skywalker…_ All of his father’s history was there! He’d been born a slave. Luke learned about how his father became a Jedi Knight. Anakin had been discovered when very young and was brought to the Jedi Temple by Jinn. There were full detailed records of his training and achievements… There were so many images too! The colour of his eyes, the sandy blond hair… the shape of his jaw and even the cleft on his chin… all physical traits he’d inherited from him. It amused him somehow to see that he was his father’s son! He read about his father’s missions alongside Kenobi. Anakin had been a respected and celebrated brave Jedi, doing a lot of good for the Galaxy. Concerning his decease, the official reports stated that he’d been killed in a mission in _Mustafar_ at the hand of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. That was the truth, _from a certain point of view_.

Enthralled by the fascinating information, Luke then keyed in _Emperor_ - _Palpatine… Darth-Vader… Anakin-Skywalker_ once more… This combination of key words brought on a new type of information. An item in the list caught his attention: _Order 66_.

At his reach he had everything he needed to learn about Order 66, Palpatine’s scheme against the Jedi.  

Luke opened the different files, frantic with curiosity, putting the pieces together in his mind as he read. There was documentation that made reference to the order that had been placed in the clone’s subconscious mind since their inception in the laboratories of _Kamino_. This had been a contingency order that, to the clone’s understanding, made the Jedi into traitors to the Republic, turning them into subjects to summary execution. The clones would blindly obey to this order once issued. All the documentation for the procedures was signed by Chancellor Palpatine. In separate records he also learnt when and how this order had been carried out. Certainly Darth Sidious had been the master mind behind it all.

Amongst the rest of the information on Order 66, various sets of holo-recordings were included. There was a particular set, with a number of _holos_ in it. Each _holo_ branded with a very particular name: _“Jedi Temple Security Camera No.1342”_ … _“Jedi Temple Security Camera No.1738”_ … _“Jedi Temple Security Camera No.2992”_ … and so on. Undoubtedly these came from the security cameras of the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, it seemed that everything had been conveniently retrieved and locked up inside the entrails of the servers in Vault 969. Curiously, these _holos_ were all from the same day, the day when _Order 66_ had been executed thirty-eight years ago… Luke felt his stomach shrink… He hesitated… Should he watch those recordings? Something _screamed_ at him that he should.

One by one, Luke made each recording run. In the beginning, at the start of the day, the recordings showed the normal everyday activities in the temple. Following his instinct he called for the captures into the hours of the evening…

There was no sound, only images… but the images spoke clear and loud, revealing mute horror.

Anakin Skywalker – now Darth Vader, ignited lightsaber in hand, commanded the clone troops that stormed the Jedi precinct… Everyone on their path was taken down… Caught off-guard, teachers and students were all mercilessly executed… Then younglings fell… by his hand. Defenceless, at the strike of a swift lightsaber blade, the children fell like leaves … The Temple burned down to the ground. The Jedi of new watched in horror, from all the multiple angles offered by the different cameras.

Tears welled in his eyes. The recordings were agonizingly painful to watch. Luke felt his mind fall into an abyss of mixed outrage and helplessness. For an instant he wished he could do something, that he could even change the past! He felt his heart break with each second of footage… but he couldn’t take his eyes off the holo-projections! He needed to watch! To see what his father had done!

He was witnessing the beginning of his father’s dark deeds.

The recordings stopped running.

Luke tightly shut his eyes, and silently let his tears fall freely, one closed fist pressing hard against his heart, holding it in place… There was so much darkness in those images, a darkness he recognized in himself.

Those images had been painfully imprinted in his mind for ever. The Jedi’s heart crushed at the replays in his head of what his father had done. _‘How could he?’_ What could have pushed his father to do something like that? To so utterly renounce the Jedi Code? To turn against his own?

Was he hungry for power? Was he seeking revenge? Was he desperate? What had happened? _What?!_ He wished he could speak to him… Ask him!

Calming himself, Luke tried to recover… but the sudden pain ran deep within. How to reconcile those images with what he’d known about his father back in Endor where it all ended? He’d felt the good in him! That had been what had saved _him_! What had saved them both!

And his mother… How could his mother have _loved_ a man like that? Had she loved Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader? Had she _even_ loved him? Had he loved _her_?

Were the _Skywalkers_ destined to succumb to the dark side? He was after all, his father’s son. His mind raced with questions, fears and doubts. The few brushes he’d experienced with the dark side flashed in Luke’s mind… He knew in flesh and bone how that was…  The cold energy that would engulf everything around it… Offering promises of power and victory… He had felt that dark energy besiege him… Like a predator waiting to jump on its pray… _‘Fear is of the dark side’_ , he heard his old Master’s voice in his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he centred himself.

 _‘No!’_ That would not be _his_ destiny… He would not end up like his father… He had the power to choose! And he would choose light time and time again! Just as he’d always had. His father had been redeemed… He’d become one with the Force… The love he felt towards his son had redeemed Darth Vader… And _he_ , _loved_ his father back. And having realized that, Luke found new resolution in this affirmation. He’d continue to atone for his father’s sins, continuing to rebuild the New Jedi Order and bringing it back to its ultimate glory.

The Jedi looked back to the screen. The display had changed and had gone back to one of the menus… Another list of files was in front of him. One of them read: _Naboo_ … He sensed a whisper in the Force. As he wiped the tears in his eyes, he opened it.

 _Senator Padmé Amidala_ , it read. He went through the information, quickly grasping the bits and pieces that seemed relevant. Padmé Naberrie, also known by her held titles of _Her Royal Highness, Queen Amidala of Naboo_ , and of _Her Excellency, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo_. The data stated that Padmé had accomplished great things for her people, first as a beloved Queen and later with her role in the Galactic Senate. She’d been a very influential politician, always fighting on the side of right. After being the target of an assassination attempt, Jedi Knight _Anakin Skywalker_ had been appointed as her bodyguard, _‘Father was assigned to her? This is interesting.’_ She never married but did get pregnant. She’d died young, and the child she carried with her. The causes and place of her death were stated as _inconclusive_.

Could this be possible? Had Padmé Naberrie been Anakin Skywalker’s secret love? Had they gotten married? There was nothing in there that could help Luke confirm _that_. He continued opening files, and then an official scroll issued by the _Brotherhood of Cognizance of Naboo_ appeared… A marriage certificate! With both, Anakin and Padmé’s names on it. Luke’s pulse raced madly. Now he understood why Vader had bought property in Naboo!

Luke was sure that crucial parts of this information would never be found in New Republic official records. Palpatine really had done a thorough job at hiding every relevant fact; and knowing the reaches of the former Emperor, it was very likely that he’d used this information to his advantage in some way or another.

An official portrait of the Senator accompanied the file. Luke’s heart skipped a beat… The woman in the picture… She looked so much like Leia! Tears welled in his eyes once more, but this time for reasons of a different nature. Beyond whatever the documentation showed to him, he felt affirmation in the Force. ‘ _Yes!’_ This was his mother!

His mind spun furiously… What to do with this information? Should he tell Leia? Would his sister be open to learn _this_ information? Suddenly Luke remembered something about the large corridors of the Imperial Palace. Along the walls of the corridors that led to the Senate Chamber, a large collection of former Senators portraits was permanently displayed… There must be one of his mothers in the Senate building!

A sudden urge possessed him! He stood up quickly, put a pair of boots on, grabbed his cloak and left the apartment, don’t even giving a damn about how he looked.

 

oOo

 

It was dark and there was no circulation in the Imperial Palace’s stately aisles. Apart from the New Republic sentries standing guard, the place was empty and solemnly quiet. Being the hours of less activity, the lights automatically had dimmed, giving just enough light to provide a safe route to whomever walked the aisles at that late hour.

As Luke advanced, stepping on the polished _Wayland_ marble floors, he heard his own footsteps echoing in the large corridors. The Jedi kept the hood of his dark cloak over his head. The fabric of the cloak flowing freely back, opening on the front with the movement’s inertia, making a striking contrast against the light-coloured sleeping garments worn underneath. He walked with intent, searching.

Among the numerous grand portraits distributed along the large walls of the Senate aisles, it would have been impossible to ever notice the particular image, but now he knew what he was looking for. After a few minutes of careful search, Luke stopped at the bottom of a wide staircase and looked up to one of the multiple curved domes that adorned the high ceilings of the precinct, from where the silvery light of moonlight seeped in... A soft echo in the Force called to him… He turned to his left… Right there on the wall across the staircase… A large image of four hundred centimetres high beckoned at him.

Luke approached the portrait. The memorial plaque underneath read: _Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, 46 BBY to 19 BBY._

Reverently, he ran a hand along the plaque… Looking up, he took several steps back, allowing himself to take in the view of the large image. Before him was the enlarged portrait of a young, very beautiful, elegant woman dressed regally in dark gold; her long, dark brown hair, put up in an elaborate hairstyle. A pair of large, expressive brown eyes looked back at him… There was mixed intelligence, determination and kindness in her gaze. That gaze pierced into Luke’s soul. He could see a bit of him in those eyes… Her eye colour was the same as Leia’s, but the shape and expressiveness of them was his… Or his, _hers_.

Calmly, the Jedi took a seat on the steps of the great staircase and stayed there, admiring his mother’s image.

“You’ve been here, in front of me, all this time!” he muttered in amazement. “I wish I had known you.”

 

 

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a warm thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘Skywalker, are you up?’_

Luke woke at the feel of a strong, familiar presence at his door. Fumbling out of bed he quickly headed towards his apartment’s main entrance. He hit the release panel and the door smoothly slid open, “Mara! Is everything all right?”

“Good morning to you too, Farmboy.” The Trader made her way in, brushing very close past him, making him step aside. A few strides ahead Mara turned around to face her perplexed friend, “Relax! Everything is fine.”

Luke’s face showed puzzlement. It was ten to five in the morning _CST_ … He was an early riser and he didn’t mind the time, but this seemed odd… So whatever Mara was up to, must be important. He rubbed his eyes with the fingers of both hands, trying to dispel his sleepiness. The prior night’s visit to the Senate Chamber had kept him longer than what he’d expected, and he’d come back home in the late hours of the night.

Mara took a seat on Luke’s couch, “I’ve put up a few things together,” she announced, “It might not look like a lot, but it’ll give us a start.” She explained as she turned on the holo-projector in her Coder.

Luke followed and sat on the couch, next to her.

“I know I looked in Palpatine’s Library before, I had full access in order to download all the intel I needed for each mission… At the time I had other subjects in mind…” She spoke about her time as the Emperor’s Hand. “So probably I wouldn’t have recognized this information even if I stumbled upon it. But this time I’m sure I got what I need.”

The projection displayed a map with seven marked destinations. Luke studied the map attentively, getting familiarized with it while differentiating the marked spots from one another. It looked like an extremely old navigational map of the Galaxy.

“I think this is the place we should start looking first.” She offered, while zooming in the intended destination.

Luke had a very good knowledge of the maps of the Galaxy, he had to. Travelling large expanses of the Galaxy alone in his _X-Wing_ with only R2-D2 as companion, required of him to be highly proficient in this cartographic data. “That’s uncharted territory, Mara.” The Jedi stated. “If I remember correctly, that location you’ve marked has nothing but a big black hole at the centre.”

“Yes, according to _our_ modern navigational maps, but if we do this…” She let a second map – a modern one, appear and made both projections overlap.

When overlapped, the maps showed the image of a small cluster of stars in the zoomed in area.

“Are you telling me that this location is hidden _inside_ a black hole?” Luke inquired, trying to make sense of it all. He’d once flown into the collapsing space near a black hole, an experience he wasn’t looking forward to repeating any time soon.

“A _fake_ black hole.” She corrected.

Zooming more into the holographic image, a small copper-coloured planet made the front plane. The schematics defining the planet’s data appeared in unfamiliar symbolism.

“How do you read that?” Luke asked, referring to the strange glyphs he’d never seen before.

“It’s ancient Rakata. The name of the place reads _Xaymni Si’kem_ … It means _Dark Gem_ ,” Mara explained.

To Luke that sounded like an ominous name for a planet. “I’ve never heard of that language…”

Mara elaborated on that, “Ancient Sith spoke this language. A Sith Lord named Revan introduced it to his people some millennia ago.”

Luke knew about Darth Revan; he’d learnt about him from the Sith Holocrons his father had left him. “A Sith language?”

“ _One_ of them,” Mara clarified, “I got to learn it from Palpatine, he taught it to me when I was a child. And since then, whenever we were alone – or when he simply didn’t want anyone to eavesdrop, we always spoke to each other in this language.” She offered matter-of-factly. “And I’m sure there’s no one else who can read or speak it, the Emperor made sure of that… So I know that everything he left in this language is meant for me and me only.”

Luke studied the images, noticing that all of the seven marked spots would appear as dangerous space, marked as some sort of a natural anomaly in the most recent maps. There was no way any spaceship would ever dare go close! Palpatine had certainly hidden those locations right under everyone’s nose.

The Trader went on, “This particular file containing these maps was very hard to decrypt… I even thought I had lost it when we tried!”

Luke inquired with a gesture. _‘We?’_

“Ghent.” Mara clarified.

 _‘Of course.’_ Luke had neglected the obvious. “What about the rest of the other locations?”

“Those, I can’t decipher.” She admitted a bit discouraged. “I’ve tried every translator and gotten nothing… That’s why I think Xaymni Si’kem is the place to start from. Maybe in there we’ll find clues to where to go next, maybe something that might tell us what these other six locations are about.”

Luke trusted Mara, she knew her craft. So if she said they should start there, so be it. “Have you got anything more?”

“There’s more, all right!” Mara keyed in for what she wanted to show Luke. Different images of old scriptures appeared in the high definition holo-projection. “I have been able to pull out more information on Zaferath, with a lot more detail of what I had before… Specifically about the ritual to vanquish her. Apart from the _spell_ or incantation I will also need some sort of old weapons… and I might know exactly where these are kept,” She eyed Luke with certainty in her expression. “But we can get into that later, once we get whatever is awaiting in that Dark Gem of a planet. I don’t think we’ll run into Zaferath in our first try.” No, it couldn’t be _that_ simple.

“Are you certain?” Luke asked dryly, a part of him dreading the moment of _that_ confrontation. He’d never been one to fear a showdown with an enemy, he was always ready to face any foe and fight if necessary, but this matter was spooky all along. He couldn’t read its energy through the Force at all! And this gave him a weird feeling of unease.

“I am sure.” Mara soothed him, picking up on his discomfort. “Trust me, Farmboy.”

“I trust you.” He assured. Mara was right, Palpatine wouldn’t have the Witch’s location in a file and done nothing about it.

Luke noticed that some of Mara’s tension concerning this matter had dispelled somehow. Perhaps the fact that she’d been pursuing her objective and had now some new information on which she could act upon gave her a sense of accomplishment. Mara had always been the restless kind, she needed continuous challenges or would get bored and cranky, snapping at everything and everyone. It was good to see his friend with a focused set of mind, back to her usual self. He liked that.

“Here! See this?” Mara showed him the two complete sets of symbols she’d found in the Library. “These are the ones used by the Witch, and these… These are the ones that are used in the vanquishing ritual.”

Luke studied the two sets of symbols. Both were intricated designs of lines and curves, a little geometric at times, some made of sharp lines and the others of soft, flowy outlines.

“I have checked them out against the symbols I had in _holos_ ,” Mara continued, “The ones used in Palpatine’s chambers and in the smuggler ship I boarded… This particular combination is the one that appeared scorched in both sites.” She separated the set in the hologram. “And this is the _one_ symbol the Emperor used to repel Zaferath.”

Luke looked at the one symbol, its shape almost organic. It felt infinite and full of unbending intent. He wondered why it hadn’t been enough for Palpatine to defend himself… The Emperor had barely survived when he’d used it. How powerful was this Witch then? “Do you know what these mean?” he asked with deep curiosity.

“I haven’t figured _that_ out yet… But it’ll come.” She expressed with certainty.

Luke was sure of that, once Mara was determined upon something, there was no way of stopping her. “What about the _spell_ you mentioned?”

“ _Tha mi na Neach-dìon air Solas Taigh na Brenna. Tha mi a 'gairm an Solas. Thig rium!_ ” She recited the phrase by memory. “I know it by heart, but I don’t know what it means… and have found no translation.” She confessed with a hint of frustration. Palpatine hadn’t known its meaning either.

Luke reflected on the words he just heard. The spell reverberated in the Force like nothing he’d felt before. “It sounds… _powerful_.”

“It must be… It’s the spell to vanquish _her_ after all.” The former Emperor’s Hand stated with conviction.

The Jedi realized that there were a lot of pieces to this puzzle. The vanquishing ritual seemed elaborated, there were a lot of elements to be taken into consideration and then bringing all these elements together at the appropriate time could prove tricky. But Mara seemed confident, as she explained the process she did it with ease, like if it felt _natural_ to her. “You’ve done a lot in a very short time, Mara.”

“Remember that I’m _very_ efficient with my time,” She smugly replied. “While we remain in Coruscant, I’ll use all of my free time to keep digging into this information and learn as much as I can.”

“That’s a good idea. We can never be too prepared.” He said, meaning it.

“There’s something that keeps bothering me…” Mara made a pause, not sure if she should mention what was in her mind… Then she decided that she should, “In every ancient scripture I read, I keep finding the same statement: _‘Men did not have any power over the Zaferath Witch.’_ It makes me worry… worry about you.” She eyed Luke with certain apprehension. “Among the numerous files I have searched through, I found list after list of names… Lists of the people Palpatine sent to the Witch, to never return… All of them were human males!”

The old tale of Gaethel and Ialinh came to Mara’s mind. Gaethel had renounced to everything for love… Her priesthood, her spiritual gifts, the good she could do for the world…  Love had destroyed the maiden priestess… So in a sense, it had been _love_ itself what had created Zaferath. Mara had to admit that it was one twisted notion. And then the Zaferath Witch had dedicated her existence to avenge what she’d lost, taking it on every man that crossed her path… This had lasted for so long that the tale got lost in the extents of time and became a myth, just one more story… Until now. The Witch was certainly taking a very active part in her own tale. She didn’t dwell in her own space and time like the legend stated. She was here! In this space and time… And now she was actively _hunting_ men… and this made her even more dangerous.

Luke’s clear voice brought Mara back from her ruminations.

“Come on Mara, I’m a Jedi! I know how to carry myself when facing a threat. So don’t you worry about it.” He assured, trying to sooth her. “And no matter what, I’m coming with you!” He warned. For a moment he felt afraid Mara would argue about his stand on coming along.

Luke and Mara had always been loyal to each other, and once their word was committed there was no turning it back, ever! So it was not a surprise to her that the Jedi would stick to his word.

Mara nodded firmly in understanding. “We leave next Heptaday.” She stated with resolve.

Luke turned to look at those bright emerald eyes, a spark of determination in the blue eyes of his own. Then turned his gaze to the holographic copper-coloured sphere, “Dark Gem, whatever you have in store for us, here we come!”

 

oOo

 

The clarity of the new day crawled slowly in through the large windows of the apartment. It was not long after that when the intelligent home systems turned the artificial lights off, these being substituted by the natural light of the early morning sun.

Luke and Mara had kept talking and agreeing on the logistics of their trip, so they could be ready for their day of departure. They calculated the estimate time of travel and everything they’d need to take with them. It was agreed that R2-D2 and C-3P0 would come along. There was still a week ahead of them before they could leave, but it was always good to be prepared beforehand. With the busy days ahead of them, they couldn’t know if they’d have a chance to meet again before that day, so they were making the most of their time now.

As they worked through their schedule, Mara let out a yawn she couldn’t quite suppress.

“Have you slept?” The Jedi inquired with suspicion. He knew the Trader had a tendency to overexert herself.

She shook her head, her red mane softly brushing her face, “No time!”

“Do you want some _caf_?” He offered.

“Sure.” She accepted.

Luke stood up and went to his kitchen. A few moments later he came back with two cups of hot beverages, one in each hand. He carefully extended one of the cups to her, “Here… black, no sugar…”

Mara took the cup in her hands.

The Farmboy stood in front of her while he offered the _caf_ cup to her. Mara noticed the casual nature of Luke’s appearance… Walking around barefoot… The white baggy pants and the light blue shade of his tunic… The blue of the fabric accentuating the colour of his eyes. Those light colours looked nice on him… His hair was tousled and his sleeping tunic half open… He looked kind of sexy… _‘Sweet mother of Chaos! Stop it!’_ Hanging around with Skywalker this long was already messing with her head! Right now her mind should be on other matters, not on the Farmboy’s good looks! But she liked what she saw, and she couldn’t deny that she’d been thinking about him… about how their relationship had changed over the years. She’d already had come to terms with the notion that she felt close to him… But to what extent was this closeness she felt? _That_ , she didn’t know.

Luke went back to the kitchen and brought with him a small platter filled with the _Mākhana_ pastries he’d brought from the Market.

Mara followed him with her gaze, as he walked the trail all the way down and back.

“Something wrong with the _caf_?” He asked when noticing the undecipherable smirk on her face.

“No! It’s fine. Just how I like it.” The corner of her mouth lightly twisting with impishness.

Completely unaware of Mara’s inner dialogue, Luke sat and sipped on his own cup, filled with an exotic mixture of hot chocolate he enjoyed very much.

Mara nibbled on one of the pastries. “These are nice!”

“I got them on the Market last Pentaday. These are my favourites!” He cheerfully said. “Which reminds me…”

Luke stood up and walked to the bedroom area, retrieving a small bundle of cloth from a drawer and coming back to where Mara sat. “This is for you.”

Mara gave him a quizzical look, “What is it?” she asked before even daring to take what the Jedi was offering to her.

“Take it!” he encouraged, a soft chuckle accompanying his words.

Mara took the small bundle with suspicion. Carefully she unfolded the piece of soft cloth… to discover a small glistering piece of a tangerine crystal, mounted on a delicately engraved golden chain.

“A shard from a Kaiburr crystal.” He explained.

“A lightsaber crystal?” She could not hide the surprise in her voice. Those Kaiburr crystals were rare, _extremely_ rare… Why was he giving her a precious object like this? Why didn’t he keep it? He surely would have more uses for it than her!

“Just a reminder that you’ll always have _that_ option… Whenever you feel ready for it.” He softly told her.

Mara tensed slightly and didn’t say anything. She already had a lightsaber, Luke’s father’s actually, the one he’d generously given to her years back. When giving her this Kaiburr crystal, he was suggesting that she should construct her own Jedi weapon. The construction of a lightsaber was the final step into becoming a full Jedi Knight, it was a part of the knighting rituals. She would need to train before committing to the construction of such weapon though, and later complete the trials. For a moment she felt overwhelmed… but there was no implied pressure in the Jedi’s voice, no veiled expectations in his sense... Skywalker meant well. It was what it was, a reminder of an opportunity within her reach… _If_ she wanted to.

Attempting to ease the slight tension of her shocked silence, Luke added, “Or you can take it as a thank you gift for what you did for me, by giving me all those files full of information from the _Vault_ … And it is a pretty pendant too!”

Mara had nothing to object to, and she graciously accepted the Farmboy’s gift.

“It is very nice. Thank you… _Luke_.” She expressed with sincerity and a soft smile.

Luke grinned back. Mara had accepted the crystal! They hadn’t fought over it! He’d expected some resistance on her part… a big argument even! But there were no objections, no rejections. That had been simple! And she hadn’t called him Farmboy, or Jedi or Skywalker… She had used his name this time and that was a good sign, it meant she was pleased. He absolutely _loved_ when she called him by his name! A realization that came to him just now.

And maybe, just maybe, this was also a sign… A sign that things between them could change, that they could evolve… and _maybe_ this would give him the chance to explore how his relationship with Mara could perhaps become _more_.

Mara looked at the piece of crystal. He was right, it was pretty. The clear deep orange of it reminded her of the sunsets in Tatooine… where she had spent numerous days and nights in Jabba’s Palace, waiting for the then Jedi Knight to make his appearance. She felt happy her plans had not come to pass… that her mission had failed. That was the one failure of which she now felt happy about. Her mistake had allowed her to have this cherished friend with her now. And for as long as she kept it, the crystal would also remind her of him.

A thank you gift he’d said… for what she’d done for him. Looking back from the jewel, Mara carefully inquired, “Have you found anything interesting in _those_ files?” She didn’t mean to pry, but a part of her wanted to know if he had found anything useful.

“Well… I’ve found _a lot_ of interesting things!” A shade of hidden emotion in that answer. There was so much to tell… Where to start?

Mara looked at him, sensing his hesitation, intrigue in her green-eyed gaze.

Maybe he should start with the most relevant of it all, “I know who my mother was.” He plainly let out.

Huge surprise was reflected in Mara’s deep eyes. She even gawked a little, something she _never_ did. _‘What?!’_ That was life-changing news! “You know who your mother was?” she dumbfoundedly repeated.

That was a very rare sight to witness! Mara Jade was _never_ dumbfounded. Luke took certain delight at having gotten that reaction from her. “Padmé Naberrie.” He finally revealed, a bittersweet tint in his words, “Also known as Queen Amidala of Naboo and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo.”

“So you’re royalty!” She expressed with even more surprise. This was so bizarre!

That statement took Luke aback… _He_ , royalty? “I hadn’t really thought about that!” he let out deeply perplexed.

“Of course you are! You’re the son of a former Queen, that makes you part of the Royal family!” She couldn’t believe the Farmboy could be this oblivious!

Luke really didn’t want to think about the implications on _that_. So he dismissed Mara’s declarations, for now at least. “They were married… Anakin and Padmé. I found a copy of their marriage certificate.”

“I thought Jedi in the Old Republic couldn’t get married!” Mara stated.

“They couldn’t… but it seems my parents did anyways.” He clarified with a half-smile. Now he knew where Leia and he had gotten their stubbornness from.

“They must have done it in secret!” Mara let out as she put the pieces together in her head. It was expected of a man like Vader to have always wanted to do as he pleased, that he would not care about breaking the established rules… And Luke’s mother… she must have had a fiery spirit too!

Luke was gladly surprised by Mara’s interest, he’d never thought she’d be this engaged, so he continued to appease her curiosity, “I’m guessing that it was, indeed, a secret marriage. There’s no official record of it in the NR archives, what I found belonged to a small brotherhood native to Naboo. They weren’t married very long…”

Mara knew this was so big for him! And not easy. “What happened?”

“I cannot know with certainty… Anakin Skywalker was reported dead in _Mustafar_ , killed by Darth Vader.” He turned to her, with a knowing glint in his gaze.

Mara narrowed her eyes, so someone had hidden that Anakin Skywalker had become Darth Vader… “That has Palpatine written all over it.” She declared.

Luke just nodded in agreement. “And about my mother… There’re no records on the causes of her death, or where she died… Just _when_.”

“On the date of _your_ birthday.” The Trader filled in.

Mara had to admit that it all sounded very romantic… and _very_ tragic too. The typical story of star-crossed lovers. She wondered if the tragedy of losing his wife had pushed Anakin Skywalker into becoming Darth Vader... And another interesting thought crossed her mind… Just like with Gaethel, _love_ had also destroyed this other pair of lovers, creating with it, a Sith Lord.

“She died very young…” Luke continued, his tone turning solemn. “It’s only stated that she was pregnant at the time of her decease and that the child she carried died with her.” He kept quiet while wondering about the occurrences of his own birth.

“But here you are…” Mara offered, deep support in her voice.

“Here I am.” He declared, a hint of melancholy in his smile. _‘And Leia, for that matter.’_

Luke appeared calm, but through the Force sense they shared – a bond that had become more and more refined with the pass of time, Mara could sense deep turmoil within him… and acute longing.

Luke could sense Mara’s silent inquiry.

“And yes, I’m kind of ambivalent about the whole thing,” He confessed. “I’m very happy about finally knowing who my mother was… That part of my ancestry has been revealed to me at last! But at the same time everything I’ve got to know only raises more questions!... My mother married Anakin Skywalker, but then he turned into a Sith! What was my mother’s take on that? Something in my heart tells me that they must have suffered terribly… I wonder if we have family left… What do they know?... Do they even know about us?... Should I try and find them?... And I don’t know whether I should tell Leia… I know I have to! She needs to know! But this has always been a touchy subject between the two of us… She’s been so clear about not wanting to know anything about our past… ” He stopped, taking a break from the great number of other questions that rumbled in his mind.

This intense obsession with wanting to know everything about his parents, about his descent, was something Mara couldn’t quite relate to. She had never felt that urge. The Trader had no memories of her own parents… She just remembered that _they_ didn’t want her to leave… but it was really more of a feeling than a memory. She’d been taken to the Emperor at the age of six, and since then she’d given too little thought to that. She had never inquired about her origins… She now wondered why.

And here she was, keenly intrigued by someone else’s origin story. Did she have a hidden longing too? A longing she’d been ignoring this whole time?

Mara could tell Luke was clearly overwhelmed, all she could do was to try and sooth her friend. “Well… You just take it as it comes.” Was Mara’s to-the-point suggestion, her voice even and calm. “You take everything and split it into smaller parts… And then decide on that. I know it’s not easy, but you’ve never been someone who backs off from things!” She gave him an encouraging smile, “And I respect you for that.”

Luke had just received a compliment from Mara… and that didn’t happen often. Her words meant a lot to him. She was right, he had to slow down and make one decision at a time… Luke felt grateful of having Mara there with him, sharing this huge discovery with his special friend.

“There is a very large portrait of her in the Senate building.” He quietly let out, lightening up the mood of their conversation. “I went there last night to check it out.”

“In the middle of the night?” She dryly inquired.

“In my pyjamas.” Luke added with a tight smile on his lips and a glimpse of child-like mischief in his eyes.

“In your pyjamas.” Mara amusedly repeated. “Oh my! What is it going to be said about the celebrated Jedi Master?”

“That I don’t have any sense of fashion?” He joked.

“Well… That one is true.” She teased.

Luke gave her a face of shock and fake hurt.

They both laughed at the comical image of Luke standing in the Senate Chamber in his sleeping garments.

Thanks to Mara, Luke had found new resolve and to him things looked a lot clearer. ‘ _I must go to Naboo!’_

“Then a visit to Naboo is due.” Mara stressed, picking up on her friend’s intentions through their Force bond.

“At some point… yes. But Naboo won’t go anywhere… We need to get to this mystery location of yours first.” The Jedi stated. “That’s what’s important right now.”

For the first time since she’d arrived to Coruscant, Mara felt genuinely happy of having Luke by her side in the mission ahead.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a warm thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

 

The luminous blades clashed one onto the other unforgivingly. Green and blue met with power, creating flashes of light at each contact. Skilfully, both contenders sparred with elegance and precision.

Despite the early hour, behind the transparisteel windows that enclosed the small arena, a few numbers of curious spectators gathered, watching in awe the development of the rare event, knowing that they might never again have the opportunity to witness a match like this.

A lightsaber was not an easy weapon to master. There was no weight in the blade, you only had the one in the hilt, so its handling was difficult. One had to be extremely careful of not severing one’s own limbs by accident.

Luke was never more connected to the Force than when using his lightsaber. With years of discipline and training, he’d learnt to let the powerful energy flow through him unquestioned, unhindered… This consciousness, once merged with his own, would guide his mind and body, his instincts and reflexes… To him the art of Jedi combat had become equivalent to the act of breathing… Instinctive, infallible… and completely vivifying.

Over the years Luke Skywalker had become stronger by training his mind and spirit to do what was right.

During sparring sessions with other Jedi and Padawans, Luke would dampen the raw power of his fighting style, but not his precision and skill. Sparring sessions could turn dangerous if one wasn’t careful. Still, there was a very short list of wholly strong and skilled Force sensitives with whom the Jedi Master could contend without suppressing the power he possessed, letting himself go… Mara Jade was one of them.

_‘Good Mara! Watch your grip!’_

_‘Don’t worry Farmboy, I’ve learnt my lesson. You are not going to disarm me ever again!’_

They both thrusted, parried and blocked with ease; swinging their lightsabers with expertise. Both fought with intelligence and shrewdness. While Luke’s fighting style focused more on the science of the sword influenced by the different Jedi fight forms he had studied, Mara had created a very specific fighting style of her own, in which she combined her knowledge and expertise in handling melee weapons, and hand to hand combat. Luke’s style was swift, precise and defensive; while Mara’s was more energetic and offensive. Luke fought with patience and stamina, Mara fought with efficient intensity and the aim to ending the game soon by targeting the opponent’s weaknesses.

The former Emperor’s Hand advanced onto the Jedi Master with a series of quick, powerful slashes accompanied by secure strides pushing forward, making him step backwards with speed as he blocked each blow, until he succeeded in stopping her last advance.

With the speed and strength in which both lightsabers collided at the end of the series, these intersected one onto the other at the hilt… Luke and Mara’s faces were inches away from one another, both relying on the Force to strengthen their grip, seeking to overpower their opponent. There was nowhere to go; to end it, one of them had to capitulate.

In one agile movement, Mara dug her knee hard into the Jedi’s ribs, making him grunt… but he didn’t yield. Taking advantage of her brief surprise at not succeeding, the Jedi pulled upwards in a swift, strong movement… loosening the _saber_ from her hands and disarming her… making the weapon spring away several meters from them. The strong movement made them both give one step back from one another… Mara empty handed and completely taken aback by the manoeuvre… Luke with his closed down lightsaber still in his hand.

The exiled lightsaber clanked heavily on the floor, the blue blade already dead.

“Told you to watch your grip…” Luke chastised, while calling the fallen lightsaber back into his hand to later handing the weapon back to her.

Mara accepted the weapon, hissing in frustration. Luke was heavier and larger than her… and in most circumstance she would have known how to use this in her favour… But the Jedi had had his own appraisal of the situation, and had taken advantage of his height and her own last-minute surprise… She felt frustrated at herself, she should have seen that coming! She was panting, while he had barely broken a sweat.

Luke put his hand to his ribs and winced, “This is going to need a healing trance.” He pointed out.

Mara just raised an eyebrow, _‘Really Skywalker?’_ She was not going to feel sorry for him… Although she had to admit that she had hit him real hard.

“Let’s practice lightsaber throws,” he proposed, “I want to see how you do with that.”

“Sure.” She accepted. That didn’t sound hard, some control of the weapon with her mind and that should be it.

The Jedi walked towards one of the far ends of the arena, Mara followed closely. Taking his closed down weapon in one hand, Luke showed her what he wanted her to do.

Standing on the far side of the arena, energetically the Jedi flung his weapon towards the other end, igniting it with the throwing movement. The lightsaber rotated in a horizontal motion as it quickly moved forward, following the trajectory its owner marked with the power of his mind. When almost reaching the end of the room, the weapon fluidly changed direction and returned over its own previous trajectory. With precise, even motion, the green blade rotated all the way down and then back, landing effortlessly in Luke’s open hand.

Mara looked attentively, _‘It looks simple enough.’_

She had her go.

Mara flung her lightsaber just as Luke had done moments before… The weapon spun towards the other side of the gym… but instead of rotating in a neat horizontal line, at one point the blade started to oscillate and to follow an undulatory path, instead of the straight line she had intended. Quickly she tried to compensate… and with that taking the blade dangerously close to the transparisteel surfaces that surrounded them, barely missing the clear material.

“Careful of not scratching the windows…” Luke warned.

She couldn’t take her eyes off her weapon or would end up doing exactly what the Jedi had just warned her not to do… Still, _internally_ Mara glared at him. Without any further incidents the blue bladed weapon made its way back to her hand, a bit too clumsily for her taste.

Luke took his teacher’s role instinctively as they simultaneously made a few more throws, each on their own long side of the arena. Levitating and spinning their lightsabers across the gym area, they made their throws faster and faster, using a different hand at a time. After a while Luke’s lightsaber was making passes so quickly that Mara found it really hard to catch up. The green blade making runs just like if it were a simple spinning, hovering _frisbie-disc_ and not a dangerous lightsaber.

In one of her tries, Mara’s lightsaber crooked its trajectory, dangerously approaching the smooth wooden floor of the gym, being diverted at the last minute by Luke’s green blade striking the blue one only lightly, making it recover its original trajectory with the soft blow. This of course only helped to get Mara even more frustrated! Not because the Farmboy had done wrong or was a bad teacher, but because she wasn’t used at sucking at anything!

After a few more passes, the Jedi Master called off the exercise.

Mara realized how strained she was when a drop of sweat streaked her brow.

“If you feel up to it, once we’re done with the mission and everything, you can drop in the Academy – whenever you want, and we can practice this thoroughly.” The Jedi offered. “Until we make sure you won’t destroy private property when doing it.” He dryly finished.

Using the Force, she gave him a mental poke on the forehead, the equivalent to a physical slap of her hand on his head.

Luke’s head bucked back slightly, “Ouch! That hurt!” He complained while taking his hand to his forehead. Of course it hadn’t hurt, but he enjoyed making a fuss out of it.

“Stop making fun of me!” She expressed clearly annoyed.

“I’m not making fun of you, Mara. I’m just pointing out what you need to improve!” He countered matter-of-factly.

He was right. She needed to train, she was just being too proud to admit it. “I’ll think about it.” Was her lame answer. “I need a break. You go on.”

Mara stepped to the side of the area and sat on the bench where they had placed their bags carrying their training gear and change clothes. She delicately dried her sweat with a towel and took a swig of her water bottle. As she did so, she watched Luke train.

The Jedi Master worked his _katas_ with accuracy and expertise. His footwork was flawless, which gave him impeccable balance, a must sought quality in order to project one’s power efficiently. But beyond the physical aspects of his sequences, Mara could sense the flow of a powerful energy within and through him.

She knew that Luke had not gotten to this stage of Force mastery easily, and not without trial and error… His keen connection was the result of extreme training mixed with sheer determination, perseverance, deep commitment and an unshakeable trust in the Force itself. Secretly, Mara had always felt awed by Luke’s strong presence in the Force. An intensity she had only felt when being around Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. But contrary to the latter, Luke’s presence didn’t feel like a huge dark void in the fabric of this mystical energy… The Jedi’s presence filled and expanded it… His presence felt like a beacon, a warm brightness that showed to her what her life could be.

And here she was… not a Jedi, but with that road wide open in front of her, if she chose to; plus the opportunity of being trained by the finest of them all. Why did she hesitate? If she’d always strived to be the best at everything… Why didn’t she just say yes and jump at the opportunity! Surely she was not afraid of the physical demands of such training; her Imperial one hadn’t been a stroll in _Coruscant’s_ _Botanical Park_!… She really didn’t know why she resisted… Maybe it was just plainly a commitment she wasn’t consciously willing to pursue, and a trust she didn’t want to place on an intangible power she was wary of still.

Putting her mind on more trivial matters, there was also something interesting on the Farmboy’s behaviour she’d picked up on. It was a subtle change, but a change, nevertheless. For the past few days she’d felt him slightly warmer towards her than usual, and a bit on his toes when around her. If she didn’t know the Farmboy any better she would even think he was trying to _court_ her. That was some silly thought!

The Jedi finished practicing his sequences and approached the already relaxed Trader. They were both sweaty and sticky, in need of well-deserved showers they could conveniently take in the gym’s facilities.

“Do you want us to get together for lunch?” He asked her, throwing his lightsaber inside his gym bag as he grabbed his things.

“Sure.” She answered distractedly while doing the same, then she stopped as if she’d just remembered something, “Make it a late lunch! Or I won’t make it.” She requested.

“All right. I’ll send the location to your comm.”

When Mara and Luke stepped outside the area they had been practicing in, the small crowd that had gathered outside to watch the spectacle had already respectfully dispersed. Each Force user took their way to their respective clean up area.

Since the beginning of the week they’d been sparring every morning, making time just before their individual duties. The week had gone by pretty quickly, both busy in their own affairs.

Luke had committed to do this, he wanted to spend more time with her... To figure out things concerning his feelings and in the hopes of discreetly probing Mara’s own feelings towards him.

In the past, once Luke knew he liked a woman, he’d been always pretty straightforward when expressing his interest. Although he wasn’t the aggressive type when pursuing a girl’s affections, he was always politely obvious about it. He would show it, he would show his interest and let the girl decide. All his relationships had started in turbulent times, when he didn’t know if he’d survive the next day! So when he’d felt attracted to a woman, he’d let himself dive in the moment. Time for wooing a woman hadn’t been something he’d ever had the luxury of. But now these were peace times, and he could take his time. But in honesty, he didn’t know how to do this with Mara! It was just so damn hard! They were so accustomed to treat each other like friends that it proved tricky for him to find a way to smoothly change their dynamic.

He didn’t want to scare Mara off either! Luke was not the type of man who’d shy away from showing affection. His was an effortlessly open heart and there was room for a lot of people… and Mara had her very special spot in it, he knew that now.

As he got ready, he couldn’t help but to feel a bit of anxiety in the pit of his stomach, an unease he immediately worked in dispersing with the appropriate Jedi technique. This was silly… He’d spent so many years around Mara already… They’d been together as friends for so long… They knew each other well… This shouldn’t be difficult. He just needed to be honest!

Luke couldn’t keep running away from his feelings. He had his heart set on Mara.

 

oOo

 

It was close to 0200 hours _CST_ when Luke finished with his last appointment of the day. This was the last meeting of them all, which meant that he was done with office work. And he felt elated by it!

Just before leaving his office to meet with Mara, Luke received word from Corran Horn and his investigations. _Threepio_ efficiently connected the holo-conference to Luke’s office holo-comm.

“Hey there, _Master_!” greeted Corran Horn, putting a bit of too much smugness in that last word.

“Hello _Horn_.” The Jedi Master greeted with a similar inflexion.

“Got everything I could find. I’m sending you the encrypted files to your personal network as-we-speak, so you can look into it… but I say that there’s definitely something fishy about this whole matter.” The pilot said.

“It took some time.” Luke pointed out.

“Yes… lots of loose ends with this case.” The Corellian Jedi let out pensively, while running a hand through his well-kept goatee.

Luke read quickly through the files he’d just received, “So you think we should monitor Kasthar Pharmaceutical?”

“The CEO is Taligueth Hamnd, she’s been working for this corporation since like, _forever_ … I couldn’t find any more work affiliations on her, which is weird for someone of this calibre… And guess what! She’s a native of Varldavinnor.”

As he reviewed the respective files, Luke could sense a pattern there, “Now you’re going to tell me that she’s got history with her people, aren’t you?”

“You certainly have got the talent Master Jedi!” Corran smugly noted. “Digging in a bit deeper, I found out that Hamnd is a former member of the _Halsa Vaxt_ Faculty of Varldavinnor, a very respected organization that conducts research in the uses of the medicinal benefits of the native plants in the planet. Hamnd was one of its most prominent members.”

“So we’re dealing with someone who certainly knows what she’s doing.” Luke stated.

Corran agreed. “That’s right. Driven by her excellent abilities, she took her research too far for Varldavinnorian standards… She dared to undertake experiments using _lakare_ , a native plant considered _very_ sacred in their religious beliefs. A plant destined only for usage in rituals to their gods.”

Yes, a pattern was definitely there, the Jedi Master concluded.

“Taligueth Hamnd was put on trial for her sacrilegious offense and exiled for life. She’s not allowed to come back to her planet.” Corran finished the story.

“So she’s got enough reason to have a grudge against the Government of Varldavinnor, doesn’t she?” Luke suggested. And now Hamnd was a powerful woman at the front of one of the most important pharmaceutical corporations in the entire Galaxy… With limitless resources for any research she’d feel like pursuing.

“You got that right! My bet is that this rare illness is the consequence of a custom designed virus that will only yield to treatment developed by using this particular _sacred_ plant,” Corran stated, “and maybe she’s been using the missing Varldavinnorians to do her drug tests…. Either to cause or to kill the virus, I don’t know which…. Probably she’s even developed a cure already! But is holding it back for obvious reasons.”

“She’d be trying to teach them a lesson.” The Jedi Master let out.

“It seems like it.” The Corellian Jedi concurred. “And the disinterested help that the company she runs is now providing, is only a smoke screen to cover her true intentions.”

A realization came to Luke’s mind, “And she’d be specifically aiming at the Royal family to make her point!”

“That’s what I would do.” Corran declared noncommittally.

Luke shook his head in frustration, “But again, these are only conjectures… We need to prove it!”

“With what we’ve found… I say we should pay them a visit. An unexpected one, if you know what I mean.” Corran suggested. “Let’s make it an unofficial visit from Jedi Academy representatives looking for sponsors or something innocent like that. While there, we’ll keep our eyes open.”

“And what about your recommendation on getting Drayson’s help with this?” Luke inquired.

“Meh… Let’s see first how our surprise visit goes and if we need him… You’ll do the honours.” The pilot offered with a mocking smile.

If Corran’s instincts were right, Luke hoped that this first visit to Kasthar facilities would be enough. “I think we should hit Varldavinnor at the same time too.”

“Good idea. We’ll get them from both ends.” Horn agreed.

Yes, they should just simply drop at their door.

“A Jedi team is already assembled and ready to go, Corran. I told Kam you would get in touch with him for the final arrangements.” The Jedi Master informed the other.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Corran asked in surprise. Luke always included himself in most missions.

“Not for now. I have a previous engagement… with Mara.” The blond man simply stated.

“Mara?” A naughty spark shone in the pilot’s green eyes.

“Yes.” What was so strange about it? Luke thought.

“You surely spend a lot of time together for a _non-couple_.” Corran puckishly declared.

“Yes, Leia brought that up.” Luke let out, in the tone of someone who had heard the same story too many times already.

“And… are you doing something about it?” Corran gave Luke a knowing look.

It was obvious that Corran, just like Han, had put two and two together. Luke was starting to feel tired about his secret not being so secret anymore… Or perhaps it had been a secret only to him! “You too.” He dryly let out.

“Maybe I was the first one to notice, you know? Remember I’m a natural born detective.” The Rogue pilot smugly stated. “It’s all right. You can go and have your little escapade with that gorgeous red-head, we’ll take care of everything!”

“It’s not an escapade… It’s a mission.” Luke clarified in a serious demeanour.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… Excuses, excuses.” Corran waved a hand at him.

“I’m serious Corran. I would tell you, you know.”

“I know you would tell.” The green-eyed man conceded, trying to appease his friend’s uncomfortable state. “Well Luke, whatever you’re up to with this mission of yours… Happy hunting!”

“Happy hunting to you too.”

 

oOo

 

Within the Senate Complex grounds Luke could get away with almost no gawking. Those who worked there were so used to seeing him around that at this point didn’t even bother, and he was perfectly fine with it. Although he was already used to all the stares, it didn’t mean he revelled in it.

For his late lunch meeting with Mara, Luke chose a place where bureaucrats, Senators and the like congregated to eat and drink. People who gathered in this place were pretty much jaded to his presence, so this would provide some sort of privacy.

Luke was already seated at their table when Mara entered the establishment. At the sight of her, he stood up and waited for her approach.

As she walked towards their table, the redhead turned quite a few heads. Mara didn’t mind attention and knew how to take advantage of it. Actually, she expertly knew how to blend in or stand out at will, it had been part of her espionage training. But today there was nothing she wanted to conceal or over emphasise, she was just being _her_.

When Mara reached the table, gallantly Luke slid one of the chairs and offered her the seat. Flattening the short, discrete overskirt over her smart one-piece outfit, Mara took her place at the table. Luke thought she looked very pretty in the casual light grey outfit and low, messy hair bun she had chosen to wear today, also wearing barely any makeup, just how he liked her.

As he too took his seat, Luke noticed Mara was wearing the crystal he’d given her, “You’re wearing it!”

Mara looked down at the piece she wore around her neck, the tangerine-coloured crystal resting against her chest, “Mmmm… It’s a pretty gem. I might as well wear it.” She said while fingering the piece.

The Jedi felt _very_ pleased.

“I’ve never been in this place before.” Mara let out, looking around with curiosity.

“I like to come here because I can go unnoticed… _almost_.” He admitted with a chuckle. “At least they let me be.”

Mara guessed that being one of the most recognizable faces in the Galaxy mustn’t be easy, especially for someone who hated attention like him. “Is the food any good?”

“It is! Casual food, fresh ingredients… very tasty dishes. I thought you’d like that.”

“Plus the privacy.” Mara pointed out.

She had just let out those last words when a young, socially awkward _Bith_ approached their table.

“Master Skywalker! I’m so sorry to interrupt… but I couldn’t help but noticing you and… I was wondering if you’d let me take a _holo-pic_ of you!” In the Bith _’s_ voice, excited nervousness poured out very evidently.

Mara just looked back at Luke, suppressing a bemused grin. _‘So much for letting him be.’_ Probably the Bith came in one of those tour groups that regularly visited the Senate installations, particularly during Coruscant’s summertime.

“Not a problem.” The Jedi patiently let out. “What is your name?”

“Oh! I’m Enaw.” The alien answered with his _holoshooter_ at the ready.

“Nice to meet you Enaw.” Affably, Luke greeted the other. “Mara, maybe you could…” he softly addressed.

The overly excited alien passed the holoshooter to the Trader, thrilled by the idea of having a portrait of he and the Jedi together.

Luke stood up next to his excited admirer while Mara took the picture.

Once with the treasured prize in his hands, the Bith left uttering his most sincere gratitude for the Jedi’s gesture.

Mara decided that the Farmboy was way too gracious about this whole matter, “This is what happens when people start forgetting the gruesomeness of war… They stop fearing and become overly friendly.” She stated coolly.

“If you give me a choice on that… I think I prefer _this_.” Luke let out softly cocking his head towards the direction the Bith had left.

Mara looked back at him calmly… He was right, _this_ was better. Who would ever have thought that she’d be sitting in a nice café having a good time with a once execrated enemy?

After a waiter took their order, both engaged in trivial conversation while enjoying their meal.

Mara talked about the plans she had for the _Jade’s Fire_ ’s next upgrade and Luke listened attentively. Lately, Mara made him nervous. It was so idiotic on his part! He knew it. It all had started after that conversation with Han, when he’d finally accepted that his feelings for her were a lot more than what he was letting himself believe. As he listened to her talk, Luke wondered when and how would be a good time to bring up the subject.

“Well, well, well… Nice to see the two of you having a civil conversation.” A flamboyantly familiar voice greeted.

Luke turned to greet their dashing visitor, “Hi, Lando.”

“Calrissian.” Mara let out plainly, with the demeanour of someone who had seen it all.

Lando Calrissian was jauntily dressed as usual, showing off his good looks and giving away his charismatic smile to every sentient being who crossed his path. Without asking, the hunky looking man took the seat closest to Mara.

After ordering some exotic iced tea for himself, the ex-gambler casually conversed with the other two about his latest deal in the mining industry. Lando had put all of his businessman savviness to work over the years and had made a handsome fortune for himself. Of course, like the good ladies’ man he was, Lando made time in his conversation to point out how elegant and beautiful Mara looked today.

The Trader wasn’t impressed, she just answered back with monosyllables and looked weary.

Luke had to admit that Lando was overly charismatic, and that he very well knew how to use all of his assets to his advantage. The Jedi had never been too worried or insecure about his looks, but witnessing the man lavishing Mara with his attentions made him feel uncomfortable. His brain kept telling him that this was only Lando and that he shouldn’t overreact... But right now, for the first time ever, he felt like a _Nyork_ clam sitting next to that damn good-looking man.

“Have you received the invitation?” Lando asked, suddenly changing the subject. “You’re both coming to the wedding, right?”

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” Luke good heartedly confirmed.

With soft puppy eyes, the Businessman asked the Trader, “What about you Miss Jade? I hope you’re not sore because my heart found love in a different place?”

“My heart is bleeding in sorrow Calrissian.” Mara answered flatly.

Faking hurt disenchantment, he then added, “I’m so sorry things didn’t work between us my dear.”

“Skywalker here is taking me in a drinking binge just to numb the pain.” Mara added sarcastically.

Lando turned to the mute, visibly uncomfortable Jedi, “Luke, this lady here is worth gold, so treat her right for me. Would ‘ya?”

“Don’t worry. I always treat her right.” Luke let out, feeling yet more uncomfortable.

“Good boy!” Lando cheered as he affectionally slapped the Jedi on his arm. Taking a look at his wrist chrono he then added, “Gotta go! Tendra must be waiting for me at the _Corosian Phoenix_.” He proudly let out as he liked to brag about the expensive places he frequented, “Jewellery for the honeymoon.” He explained with a charming wink.

To Luke’s dismay, just before leaving, Lando ceremoniously took Mara’s hand in one of his and kissed it in a gallant gesture, making a full display of all of his suave.

Mara remained immutable.

Luke just shifted in his seat.

Finally the charmer went away.

Mara followed him with her gaze, and Luke noticed.

“Are you OK?” Luke asked, concerned. He wasn’t sure how this Jade-Calrissian affair had ended, and who had made _that_ decision.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Mara asked a bit confused… then she realized.

Luke opened his mouth, but decided to shut up, “Sorry… It’s none of my business.”

“Do you want to make it your business, Skywalker?” She huskily asked.

Luke didn’t know how to interpret that question, there was something in Mara’s demeanour, but he wasn’t sure what, “Yes?” he hesitantly answered. “I mean… Do you want _me_ to be part of _this_ business?” he unsurely inquired.

Mara looked at him, long and steady, just as she only could. Her green eyes piercing at Luke’s soul. “Maybe,” she cautiously said… Then she laughed. “There was _never_ a relationship between Lando and I,” she finally let out. “At least not the kind everyone wants to believe.” Luke looked confused, so she clarified, “We were business partners, that was all! At the time, the relationship was a cover for some intel work we were doing for Karrde.”

“I… didn’t know that. I mean… not that I was trying to pry or anything…” He was having a very hard time with finding his words. Mara had been free all this time! And he’d been so unaware of it.

“I do remember that Solo and your sister once caught me in one of Lando’s shirts,” she chuckled at the memory, “But the display was not intended for them, it was intended for Kantu Dunn. We were expecting his call, but then your sister holo-called first, and… ” She didn’t finish her line, the last part of it was obvious.

Luke blushed a little. He’d hear it from Han, but his friend hadn’t told it in a gossipy manner… Han didn’t really care about who Mara was dating or not, but he did care about him! And surely the ex-smuggler had told the whole story just to see _him_ react to it.

“You never told me.” Luke simply said.

“You never asked.” Mara replied in a similar manner, giving him a tiny smile while she played with the glass in front of her. Suddenly, a flicker of anger crossed her emerald eyes, “Besides, you had just gotten yourself into that mess in the _Eye_ , and were too busy with that bod…” She stopped right on her tracks. Her tongue almost slipped, her lips almost pronounced _body-snatcher_ , the term she used when referring to Luke’s ex-girlfriend. She recomposed herself, “…with _Callista_ at the time.”

Luke knew how she called his former lover. Mara had never liked Callista and still disliked her till this day. And he knew too that Callista had extended a similar courtesy when calling Mara: _red toady_ , _obsequious lackey,_ and the worst of them: _Emperor’s Concubine_. He’d had even gotten into a big fat fight with his former girlfriend over this, one time he’d made an issue about it. He’d never allow Callista to continue calling Mara any of that! Fortunately, it seemed Callista had taken the point and had stopped.

Still, Luke remembered that although both women tried hard to be civil to one another in public, their animosity was evident. He knew they hated each other’s guts. In a way Luke also knew that the loyalty he and Mara shared was what mainly had driven Callista’s dislike of her... And that Mara had disliked Callista because he had lived to cater to his girlfriend. And surely he’d done wrong with smothering Callie with his affections. He’d been so elated in this relationship that he hadn’t even noticed what he was doing! He’d put a lot of effort in it and didn’t get much back – apart from a broken heart. Probably Mara could see that coming way before it happened.

Mara remembered the story of this woman clearly. Callista had been a Jedi of the Old Order who had been rescued by Luke from the automated warship _The Eye of Palpatine_ – where she had remained in ethereal form for over 40 years, her consciousness embedded to the ship’s main computer. In order to escape the ship, by using a rarely known Jedi technique, Callista transferred her consciousness to Craig Mingla’s body – one of Luke’s Jedi students who perished in the assault. Hence the _name_ Mara had given her: body-snatcher. But Callista had paid a dear price for remaining alive in a host body: she had lost her ability to connect to the light side of the Force.

After the _Eye_ ’s incident, and having destroyed the menacing warship, the Jedi of Old had come to live in the Jedi Academy. As time passed by, Callista turned frustrated and bitter, she couldn’t bear to live witnessing everyone around her doing something that she couldn’t do anymore.

Also, she was very jealous of Mara. Jealous that the redhead had something she didn’t have: an unrestricted connection to the Force. And it was even a greater insult to her to watch the former Imperial Agent not caring about training her abilities. Unbeknownst to Luke, Callista had approached Mara to make it very clear to her that she should stay away from him. Of course, Mara had laughed her head off in front of the she-Jedi, mocking her paranoid behaviour.

In the end, it was this sense of lack what had destroyed Callista’s relationship with Luke. One day she simply left, saying goodbye in a holo-recording and leaving a devastated Jedi Master behind. She had put her necessity to reach the Force before her love for him. Mara hated her for that. The cursed body-snatcher had utterly hurt her friend.

As the activities in the establishment went about as normal, Mara and Luke had remained quiet for a little while, each reminiscing their respective memories about a woman long gone from their lives.

“Well… She’s not here anymore… and all that is in the past.” Luke openly offered.

“Don’t get all gloomy on me now Farmboy…” Mara half-warned.

“Mara, that doesn’t affect me anymore… Believe me.” He assured.

They had just had their long overdue ex-girlfriend and non-boyfriend talk.

He looked at her… Maybe he should tell her now.

And his comm _link_ beeped, several times, insistently.

“Aren’t you taking that?” Mara inquired with a puzzled frown.

Luke snapped out of his internal deliberation, and grabbed his commlink, “Yes. Skywalker…” His voice soaked with veiled frustration.

“Luke! It’s Lando. I forgot to leave the credits for my drink! Can you believe that?”

“Don’t worry about it… I’ll take care of it. It’s just tea.” Luke said trying hard to sound polite. He was feeling really annoyed right now.

A few more apologies and goodbyes and the call was over. Luke discretely clicked off his commlink, he didn’t want any more interruptions.

“Lando is a great guy… But he can be very annoying…” Mara let out in honesty, noticing a hint of Luke’s own annoyance, “Plus… He’s too much into money for my taste. He wouldn’t be my type in a trillion years!”

“Do you dislike rich guys?” Luke asked carefully.

“I dislike them when they try to _buy_ me with their money.” Mara expressed with a bit of indignation. “Don’t take me wrong, I understand the importance and practicality of money… I have done a number of good things for myself with it… But I believe too much of it can’t be good for you and will make you go crazy.”

 _‘Right…’_ Luke could figure Mara not being impressed by something like that, not one bit. Maybe – before going any further, there was something kind of urgent he needed to discuss with her right there and now.

“Mara…” Luke spoke in a low voice, while consciously creating a dampening bubble of Force energy so no-one could listen in.

“Yes, Farmboy?”

“Have you heard of Antelayas Udaar?” He dropped in casually.

“Yes!” Mara answered immediately. Everybody knew who that man was! It was odd that the Farmboy was asking that. “The generous donor to the Jedi Order. What about him?”

“Well… “ Doubting for a millisecond he finally gave in, “I am _he_.”

Mara’s eyes locked on Luke’s face, “What?”

“I _am_ Antelayas Udaar.”

Antelayas Udaar. Secluded trillionaire. Living a secret opulent lifestyle. Crazy rumours about his fortune running around the Galaxy. But not _one_ picture of him had ever been seen. This mystery man and Luke Skywalker were the same person? Mara looked back at the Jedi, perplexed. It was _true_! She could see it in his eyes! Sense it through their Force link… It seemed _this guy_ would never stop dropping surprise bombs on her! She narrowed her eyes, “Are you telling me that you’re filthy rich?”

“Something like that…” He sheepishly answered.

Mara’s logical thinking kicked in, leaning forward and lowering her own voice, she asked, “But… _how_?”

“Vader.”

 _‘That son of a Sith!’_ Understanding crossed Mara’s expression, “But yes! Of course… _You_ ’re his son! You inherited it!” It was _so_ obvious! How couldn’t she ever have thought of that?!

“I inherited _all_ of Vader’s fortune. Unbeknownst to me… He named me his only heir!” Luke clarified. “And till this day I’m not sure about my father’s motives behind it all… I don’t know if he did it because he wanted to make it up to me somehow and this was his way of showing that he cared, whatever the outcome… Or if he was just so convinced that I would turn that he was leaving me the means to overthrow the Emperor if he didn’t survive the final run.”

Mara thought about the implications, _‘Vader’s fortune?’_ That represented an astronomical amount of credits! Darth Vader had been the wealthiest man in the Empire, only second to the Emperor himself! Wow! This was quite an announcement! She looked back at the Jedi, mixed befuddlement and irony in her expression. How had she missed that? How Karrde – _mister information broker guru_ , never found anything on it!

Sensing Mara’s astonishment, Luke tried to appease his friend’s racing mind, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell you that I have a secret life or anything like that…” he half joked.

Mara joined in the joke. “Jedi Master by day and Jetsetter by night?”

Luke laughed at the prospect, “Nothing so _cliché_ like that!”

The Trader just shook her head. Always the Jedi managed to surprise her more than anyone she’d ever known – with the exception of Palpatine.

“It all happened a couple of years after the battle of Endor,” Luke continued, “It was quite a shock to find out! I had to get an alias. I didn’t want any of this to be known! Mon Mothma backed my decision at the time and her team helped with every legal aspect so everything could be put under my new secret name.”

Knowing that Vader’s money was in Luke’s hands could have been a polemic issue amongst the precursors of anti-Vader sentiment – or anti-Jedi sentiment for that matter. “That was the sensible and smart thing to do.” Mara recognized.

“All these years I have used this wealth to fund the New Jedi Order,” he elaborated, “I see it as some form of atonement for my father’s sins… I’m trying to make things right. After all the grisly things I’ve learnt about him, well… It seems even more appropriate!” The sadness that seemed to never leave him every time he spoke about his father was imprinted in every word.

Mara looked at him with amusement, ‘ _Clever boy!’_ At times, she had wondered how the Jedi Order had remained practically string-less in their interactions with the New Republic. Now she knew how that had been possible. Vader’s fortune being used to rebuild what he had destroyed…. That was quite ironic! Almost poetic! “So that’s how you’ve managed!” Mara stated with zero surprise this time, “It’s been _you_ all along.”

Luke just shrugged, looking a bit self-conscious.

“So… You’re a Jedi Prince with a load of credits in his pockets, ” she wittily stated. “Any more secrets that you’re keeping from me Farmboy?”

He thought _‘Just one more,’_ but didn’t dare to say it out loud. “None that I can think of.” Was instead his answer.

Mara couldn’t picture Luke as being a rich guy… He didn’t live like one! “Aren’t you tempted? To go out and get a number of large properties and vacation homes in every planet… Take expensive holidays, buy yourself a flashy wardrobe, ultimate model landspeeders and space-yachts… and all that?” She humorously told her friend. Although she already knew what he’d say, somehow, she wanted to hear it from him.

Luke reflected a bit on his answer, trying to express it correctly, “I know that having my mind off worrying about money is a huge advantage, and it lets me focus on what I _really_ want… And owning or having things is not what I want or need… What I want and need I find it in being a Jedi… and most importantly, in the people I _love_.” He let out, looking at Mara with special warmth in his blue eyes.

Mara didn’t quite understand how Luke could see life so idealistically. He was always so optimistic about everything! Especially about people… That was a big one for him!

The Jedi lived surrounded by friends, from whom he’d won their respect and affection even before he became a Jedi. Luke was so good at relationships. He even had built a relationship with his droids for the Force’s sake! And those droids were loyal to him in a way that unsettled her. Droids weren’t supposed to be able to feel loyalty, or attachment, or anything like that! But R2-D2 and C-3P0 had managed to get _that_ somehow. Mara thought of it as if it were some sort of droid disease! She would never understand why the Farmboy had a relationship with his droids.

On the other hand, she dreaded relationships… Maybe she could learn something from him. People could change, their friendship was a clear example of that!

After being momentarily submerged in her musings, Mara casually looked at her wrist chrono, “Look at the time! I must go.” She hurriedly announced. “And for this once, I’ll let you pick up the tab.” She playfully smiled at him.

He returned the smile, “My pleasure.” After letting out these last words, Luke sighed, he had chickened out and hadn’t _told_ her… and also he’d had so many interruptions! Maybe he should try a place with less activity around, a place more intimate… And then he remembered, “I better get going too, I have this blasted social event tonight…”

Mara sensed a grim feeling settling upon him at the prospect, “Is everything all right?”

“Yes… I have to attend this beneficence gala tonight… and I _have_ to be there. I hate it when Leia does this to me. She knows I loathe these things!” For a moment the idea of asking Mara to go with him somewhere else tonight crossed his mind! But he couldn’t do that to his sister, he must attend, _‘To give out all the right messages,’_ had been Leia’s words.

“The Ambassadorial Ball at the _Nebula Centre_?” Mara asked.

“Yes, that one.” He let out with a flatness in his voice that implied utter defeat.

“You’re not the only one who’s got to go to those blasted things, Farmboy.” Mara bemusedly told him.

A spark of hope shone in his handsome face, “You’re gonna be there too?” The Jedi asked in delighted surprise.

“As if I didn’t have anything better to do,” said Mara as she rolled her eyes. “Karrde is attending, and as his second-in-command I _have_ to go. Plus, I must put in a good word for the Smugglers Alliance with all those bureaucrats.” By _a good word_ she meant that a hefty donation to charity would be made under the _SA_ ’s name, and she had to be there to do the honours.

“Then I’ll see you there tonight!” Luke smiled gleefully, looking more _farm-boyish_ than ever.

Suddenly the prospects for the night didn’t seem so grim anymore.  
  


 

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, a warm thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

* * *

 

 

Luke rushed as he got ready for the event he was attending that night. He’d promised Leia he’d arrive early, and now he had a very strong motivation to be there: Mara was going too.

Jedi were not supposed to revel on feelings of possessiveness, ownership or competitiveness, but he couldn’t help it! Mara had been sentimentally unattached all this time…. Perhaps it was petty of him, but to know that Mara had never been in a relationship with Lando gave him great satisfaction. It also gave him peace of mind to think that he didn’t have to worry about hurting anyone’s feelings.

As he shaved, he reflected on the week’s events. Mara had seemed to open up more easily to him during the past days. They had seen each other every day and had not gotten into any arguments. She had not objected to the crystal he had gifted to her, and she was even wearing the gem! This very afternoon she had presented herself very prettily dressed for their lunch, wearing an outfit very different from the ones she usually wore when working, accompanied by a very nice, very feminine hairdo. She had not made a fuss about his gallant gestures and had even let him pay! Mara had been relaxed and agreeable. They had also cleared the air concerning their last relationships. If he was honest with himself, it really had almost felt like a date. Under this new perspective, he had very much enjoyed the time they’d spent together… he only hoped she had too.

Tonight, Mara would be at the party. And although it was a diplomatic event, it was also a time for leisure. Perhaps he’d have a chance to talk to her… to _tell_ her… Luke could feel his heart race at the prospect. He felt anxious and that weird emptiness in the pit of his stomach had come back, this time more intensely. They would be leaving to Xaymni Si’kem in two days’ time… If things didn’t turn out as he expected then he should ready himself for a very awkward time during their trip. Should he wait until their return then?

No! For the Force’s sake! He was a fully trained Jedi Master, and this was silly. Mara was his long-time friend; he could do this! And the sooner he got this off his chest, the better. Yes, he’d do it tonight!

Just as he’d always had with everything else, he’d trust the Force with this too.

 

oOo

 

The Ball Room of the Nebula Centre displayed an arrangement of lavish decorations and tables suited for elegant dining. Exquisite orbs of light hovered above the room, casting a soft warm light. A live band played soft instrumental music from a select list that represented the different worlds of those gathering there tonight. The dance floor area was placed right in the centre, empty for now, but awaiting dance enthusiasts later in the evening.

Little by little, the spacious place got filled with numerous sentient beings representing every New Republic affiliated world; each displaying their finest attire, representative of their status and culture. In events like this, it was a colossal effort to provide food and drinks adequate to every palate, nutrient and digestive needs of such diverse gathering of alien races.

One by one, each guest went through the wide main door in the room, handing in their invitation to the attentive staff that stood by, who later accompanied them to their assigned tables.

Clad in a chic, long, dark blue strapless dress that enhanced her very trim, slender and shapely figure, Mara Jade made her entrance on the arm of a handsomely dressed Talon Karrde. Both traders looked sharp and elegant tonight, adequately presented for the occasion.

More out of habit than anything else, Mara did a quick inspection of the place, checking for sniper points and securing in her mind all the available entrances and exits, vulnerable spots and possible stronghold locations… Although she didn’t need to be on her toes since she was amongst friends, this was something she couldn’t help doing every time she entered any room. The behaviour had been hardwired in her subconscious mind as a result of her thorough Imperial espionage training. But once done with that involuntary urge, she could then relax and put her mind in other things.

On the other side of the room, Luke had already felt Mara’s presence way before she appeared at the entrance. Watching her from a distance he sent a soft greeting through the Force.

Mara felt the Force nudge and looked in his direction, gifting him with a tiny smile.

In return, the Jedi gave her a wide white grin and walked towards her, crossing the room with long, purposeful strides.

Mara watched him approach. Although the Jedi did seem to have a monochromatic idea about fashion, she had to admit that black suited him. The formal Jedi outfit he was wearing tonight did look very nice on him, making him stand out amongst the crowd.

“Good evening, Miss Jade.” Luke courteously greeted; he’d been very eagerly waiting for her arrival.

“Good evening, _Master Skywalker_.” She amusedly answered. This was certainly a completely new behaviour, but it was cute when done with him. Although she _never_ did cute, this time she decided to play along.

“Talon.” The Jedi greeted Mara’s companion.

“Hello, Luke.” Talon liked Luke and showed it without reservations. Both men had grown to respect and like each other after their many collaborations.

“It’s good to see you! Specially in a situation that doesn’t involve death-defying events.” Luke jokingly handed.

“Oh, yes! It’s much better this way,” Karrde warmly laughed. “Not too often we have the occasion to dress like civilized people. I must say it is very refreshing!” He then pointed out.

Talon was right, Mara thought. They were so used to seeing each other in training gear, fatigues and casual outfits for piloting, traveling and field work – clothing that suited their lifestyles, that looking at each other so formally dressed it was kind of surreal.

As Talon and Luke engaged in conversation, catching up with the latest events in the smuggler world, a waiter-droid made a round catering a selection of drinks. Casually, Talon took a glass of a strong liquor he favoured, while Luke chose two fluted glasses containing a sparkly, fizzy wine that he knew Mara liked. Turning to her, he offered one of the glasses… Without any objection, she took the glass in her hand, returning a look of approval.

While both men talked, Mara studied Luke, apprising how he looked tonight. The Jedi was extremely fit and had a nice slight frame. He had the physique of an athlete. Over the years, despite the physical demands of his Jedi training he hadn’t bulked up, and his silhouette remained trim and stylized. He was not big or buffed, but in Mara’s opinion, he was very nicely put together.

He was not very tall either, although his stylish figure would make him appear taller from what he really was. Mara was sure that tonight with her high-heeled shoes, she’d be pretty close to matching his height. In amusement, she wondered if Luke was the kind of man who would feel intimidated by going out with a date taller than him…

Mara stopped in her tracks! Why was she even thinking that? He was not her date! She’d come with Karrde, on a strictly business night out.

More and more people started to gather around the room, and it was not that much later that Mara, Luke and Talon were surrounded by friends.

Wedge and Iella Antilles approached to greet them and joined in the conversation.

Tycho Celchu and Winter were there too, soon joining the group. As others approached, it was not long before an animated crowd of friends were standing, talking in a lively banter with one another.

A bit discontented, Luke had to leave the group when Leia called for him, to aid her with some diplomatic duties, greeting and doing small talk with different dignitaries. As Luke graciously talked with each personality, answering their questions about the Academy and Jedi related matters, he couldn’t help but to – now and then, furtively glance at Mara… He didn’t want to lose sight of the exquisitely attired Trader, wanting to be by her side as soon as possible.

Dinner was announced and everyone took their seats at their assigned tables. Luke sat with Han and Leia at the Presidential table, while Mara remained with Talon in a table assigned to representatives of various corporations.

It was not long after they finished dining that the ambience of the place was filled with tunes played by the orchestra that invited to dance. A few brave guests were already filling the dance floor.

Luke excused himself, standing up and leaving his dark Jedi cloak on his chair. Walking as confidently as he could manage, he approached Mara’s table. He knew that it was very likely that whatever he was doing tonight would end up in the front pages of the HoloNet’s news the next morning, but it was all the same to him. When he arrived at the table, he could hear a few surprised gasps and murmurs around him, but he didn’t regard any of them… All of his attention was on the beautiful woman before him.

“Have you put in that _good word_?” Luke asked, referring to the donation Mara had come to do on behalf of the Smuggler’s Alliance.

“I have.” She answered.

“Good… Would you care for a dance?” The Jedi asked, extending his hand to her.

The Trader eyed him with curiosity, “Sure,” she answered a bit doubtful, but giving him her hand, nevertheless.

Luke led Mara to the dance floor, followed by Talon Karrde’s interested gaze. Something had changed between these two, and he was intrigued. Information was his trade after all, and although personal information about his friends would _never_ make it to the market, this didn’t mean he didn’t like to _know_ stuff.

The couple reached the dance floor, taking a spot around many other sentient beings engaged in their own dancing. The music was soft and rhythmically slow, the accustomed kind of music destined for elegant balls.

Luke put one hand on the small of her back and took one of her small hands in his. Mara graciously put her free hand on his shoulder.

Mara was a natural dancer and had a dancer’s figure and grace. She’d had plenty of training and practice while posing in that innocent role, as a way to infiltrate an organization undercover.

The tune played on and soon enough they were enthralled by the soft, melodic notes that filled the space around them, leaving everything else out of their circle of awareness.

“We’d never danced before…” Luke pointed out, looking at her.

Looking back, Mara’s lips barely moved, just muttering a negative. “You’re a good dancer Skywalker,” she added.

“I had good teachers.” He simply let out with a nostalgic grin.

Mara gave him a quizzical look.

“Aunt Beru always told me that good dancers were the ones who got the girl…” Memories of a very young version of himself came to his mind, dancing with his aunt in the common room of their small Tatooine home during heavy sandstorms. “Then Leia made a point about dancing being a must have diplomatic skill… I guess she didn’t want me to be the awkward Jedi Master with no social skills.” He finished with a soft laugh.

“Well… They were both right.” Mara said with a smile, looking into those expressive blue eyes of his. “And they did a good job.”

Luke smiled back. They had touched hands before, but never like this. The feel of Mara in his arms was… _electrifying_.

There was no doubt in his heart. It was _she_ whom he wanted.

Tonight, Mara looked strikingly beautiful. Her strapless dress left exposed the creamy skin of her shoulders and toned arms. Her hair was styled down in long, soft waves, the red gold of her mane shimmering with the lights. Luke silently admired her long neck and the outline of her exquisite face… Her chiselled cheeks, her red full lips… The small jewellery she wore sparkling quietly, adding a captivating effect.

Luke realized that the tight cut of her floor length dress and her natural poised posture – plus the high heels she was surely wearing, made her look _very_ tall, and he only had to lower his head slightly to look into her eyes.

The Jedi was not a very tall man, but he’d always felt that standing at a height of one hundred and seventy-five centimetres was not negligible either – Fighter pilots tended to be short heighted, although in Rogue Squadron he’d been the tallest of them all. Luke had never been subconscious about his height, but tonight he felt kind of vulnerable and Mara’s enhanced beauty felt a bit intimidating. _‘For the Force’s sake! Do not be a Tip-yip this time!’_

As they swayed to the music, Luke gathered some courage.

“You look very beautiful tonight, Mara.” He uttered, allowing soft velvet to pour into his voice.

Mara was a bit unprepared for his remark, but somehow it pleased her to hear his words, “Thank you…” She simply said with an open smile. It was embarrassing to admit it, but she’d wanted to look nice tonight… for _him_. And she’d wanted Luke to notice, and he had. “You look very handsome yourself.” She easily returned the compliment.

Mara was not naïve, although she didn’t quite understand what was going on, she could recognize the feelings that were building up between them and the intensity of the moment… The Farmboy was being so gentlemanly… and she was liking every bit of it. There was definitely something there.

As they continued to engage in the idle activity, spontaneously Mara leaned softly towards him, barely brushing her temple against his cheek. He smelled very nice and felt warm against her skin… His energy felt different too, he felt so expansive and receptive, but only to her… In that very moment, he was there only for her. This was a very different way of perceiving him… and it enthralled and excited her somehow.

Luke could feel how the closeness of her hair and skin awoke his senses. Softly, he breathed in her delicate scent… She seemed to let herself be held by him with ease, in an uncharacteristically unguarded demeanour… He liked the feel of her being like that with him… He wished he could hold Mara in his arms forever!

The musical piece that was being played ended. When hearing the polished applauses of the crowd gratifying the musicians in the orchestra, both slowly, reluctantly came back from the deep spell of the moment.

Before the next piece started, taking her by the hand, Luke led Mara away from the dance floor to an outside terrace, where they could be alone.

It was a warm night. The view from the terraces of the Nebula Centre were spectacular, the numerous lights of the monumental city sparkling as far as one could see.

Getting close to the rail of the terrace, Mara gleefully admired the view… She would never get enough of her home planet; this was where she belonged! She didn’t know if it was the booze or having danced… but tonight she felt thrilled of being there… and oddly enough, the fact of having the Farmboy right there with her made it even more special.

Luke could feel Mara’s elation, and felt genuinely happy for her. It was extremely rare to see her quietly open up like this… In fact, in ten years, he’d seen her doing that only a couple of scarce times before… Seeing her so relaxed and happy was an exceptional event to witness and it warmed his own heart in a very special way.

It was time.

“Mara, there’s something I haven’t told you…” He made himself start.

“More secrets, Farmboy?” She playfully inquired, giving him a wide smile that made him melt.

Luke gave a deep sigh, “I think this one was a secret even to me!”

Mara looked back at him with a frown.

He had to say it… He could feel his mouth going dry… But he’d do it! “I… I have been thinking…”

“There you are!” Leia’s voice called behind him. “Luke, I need you!” She called after him. Leia grabbed Luke by the arm, “Hi Mara! Could you excuse us for a minute?” she greeted the other woman as she pulled her brother away.

Without any more words, Leia dragged the Jedi by the arm taking him in the opposite direction.

As he was taken away, Luke gave Mara a half annoyed, half puzzled, utterly helpless look. What was his sister doing?

Mara chuckled at Luke’s helplessness; she could feel in her Force sense that Luke was _very_ annoyed.

Leia led Luke to a specific side of the ball room, were a small group of different dignitaries had gathered.

The President addressed one of the women in the group, “Your Excellency, this is my brother, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.”

A beautiful woman of violet eyes turned towards them. Clad in an elegant, very revealing but tasteful, black gown, her raven hair done up in an elaborate, fancy bow; leaving the front and back of her dress exposed in all of its glory.

Luke recognized Vissa immediately.

“Luke, this is Ambassador Ratvissa Haxa from Varldavinnor.” Leia ended with the introductions.

“We’ve met…” was all Luke managed to say before Leia politely interrupted him.

“She’s never been to Coruscant before and has not made her acquaintance with most other Senators,” Leia explained the situation. “Dear brother, I thought that since you came to the Ball alone, maybe you could introduce Ambassador Haxa to the others and keep her company?” She finished, providing a sweet, innocent smile.

Luke perfectly understood his sister’s scheme. Leia was actually pairing him up with the Varldavinnorian Ambassador!

Discreetly, he glared at Leia and sent her an annoyed protest through their Force bond.

_‘Don’t you dare leave me here!’_

_‘Little brother, you need a date!’_

_‘I’ve got one!!’_

_‘A Force ghost I’m not aware of?’_

_‘Leia!!!’_

Ignoring her brother, Leia graciously walked away, leaving Luke stranded.

“Is everything all right?” Haxa worriedly asked.

Luke quickly recomposed himself, “Everything is fine, Your Excellency.”

“ _Vissa_.” She sheepishly corrected.

He embarrassedly chuckled, “Of course… Vissa.”

Both shared a moment of awkward silence.

“The music is so nice!” she started, obviously trying to ease the awkward moment.

“Yes, the orchestra is… top of the line. Leia wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pathetically elaborated.

“I have not danced in such a long time…” she suggested.

Luke made an uncomfortable nod, of course he understood her insinuation. Ratvissa’s traditional royal upbringing didn’t certainly allow her to be as straight forward as other women could be, but she decidedly had a way to ask for what she wanted. In spite of his annoyance, Luke really didn’t want to be rude with someone who didn’t deserve it… Politely he offered her his hand.

When they reached the dance floor Luke kind of didn’t know where to put his hands. Ratvissa’s dress left a lot of exposed skin, all of it in the right places. The Ambassador was certainly beautiful, and sexy and desirable… and was evidently favouring him.

“I thought you’d be back to Varldavinnor by now.” Luke made conversation as they danced.

“I meant to, but your sister insisted that I should stay for the Ball and get to know the other Senators,” Vissa explained, “I must say I don’t regret it. This is an impressive display!”

“Leia certainly knows how to throw a party!” Luke let out, making an effort to be more agreeable, “This type of event also brings people together… They all get to know each other in a leisurely environment… They’re happy and relaxed… It’s good for bonding.”

“I’m sure it is,” Vissa agreed. “Back home we used to have parties like this… but we’ve stopped doing them… With everything that is going on…”

Luke felt a veil of dejection settling upon her. “We’re moving ahead with your case. So be sure that something is being done about it.” He encouraged.

“I know you’re doing something about it…” she reassured him, “But please, I don’t want to ruin your evening! Just for tonight let’s talk about something else. Tell me about your Academy!”

“Well… Where to start?” Luke animatedly began talking.

 

oOo

 

Leia took her seat next to her husband, who’d been engrossed in conversation with Admiral Ackbar.

When noticing her presence, Han turned to greet his wife, “Hi Sweetheart! Where have you been?” He tenderly asked the sole owner of his heart.

“Just leaving Luke in good hands.” She proudly stated.

Han followed his wife’s gaze to discover Luke dancing with a petite, beautiful woman. _‘Where is Mara?!’_ Suddenly bewildered, Han turned to Leia, “Princess… What have you done?” He accusingly interrogated his wife.

“I have found Luke a date for tonight!” Was Leia’s blissful answer. “And perhaps something more than only a date…” Leia triumphantly added.

Han studied the woman in question… She was pretty, all right… He had to admit that the lady looked very beautiful in that black dress, and was pulling out a classy look in spite of the suggestive style of her choice… All of her attention was poured onto the Jedi, she seemed very pleased to be in Luke’s company and he was being nice as always…. But Luke didn’t want _her_ … Luke wanted Mara!

“If he doesn’t get turned on by that cleavage… I don’t know what else I’m going to do!” Leia added, half hopeful and half worried.

“Keep out of your brother’s love life?” Han sarcastically suggested.

Han had been aware of what Luke had been doing tonight… It all had indicated that the Kid would have his chance with Mara that evening… He’d seen Luke staying around the Trader the whole time, being gallant and attentive… He’d seen him asking Mara for a dance… and had watched them dance together! And that dance scene had been damn romantic… Even a guy like him could recognise that! His brother-in-law had been doing everything right!

But Leia had had other plans all along… An unintentionally had blown all of her brother’s efforts! And with the way the Varldavinnorian Ambassador looked tonight, all curves and cleavage, the Kid didn’t stand a chance! Han knew this was going to be a mess.

“Princess… I think you’ve made a huge mistake!” Han seriously addressed his wife.

“Why? What have I done?” Leia replied, a confused look on her face.

“Let me tell you.”

 

oOo

 

Mara sat at her table, and from a distance she watched Luke dancing with a ravishing raven-haired woman. Hadn’t he left with Leia to do some diplomatic thing? The woman he was dancing with was certainly a head-turner, Mara had noticed her the moment she’d entered the room when all this charade had begun… That dress was one to remember, she was sure it would even make it to the front pages of fashion _holo-magazines_ … And now the novel trend-setter was with the Jedi, providing him with all her attentions. That woman was all cleavage and curves… and had sex written all over her body… Mara was not liking it at all!

Talon couldn’t help but to notice his Second in Command’s intense stare. He’d also noticed that the sparkling wine had just kept coming… but decided on not mentioning anything and just remained quiet.

After explaining to his dear wife about the mess she had just created, Han went to find Mara. When he found her and looked at the coolly poised Trader, all he could say was, “Oh, boy!”

 

oOo

 

Luke looked around, searching for Mara amongst the crowd. It seemed she had shut down her side of their Force bond to him. Where was she?

The Jedi had left Vissa engaged in conversation after he’d introduced her to some _Ho’Din_ Diplomats, as they seemed to have a lot of interest in learning about Varldavinnor and its medicinal natural resources. Luke had used this opportunity to politely excuse himself.

He found Karrde standing across from where he stood. The stoic looking Trader rose his glass in greeting, cocking his head towards the exit door. Luke looked in that direction… There she was! He rushed towards where Mara was heading.

Luke reached her just beyond the main exit door’s threshold.

“Mara! What are you doing?” He called out, matching her pace and walking next to her.

“Leaving! Isn’t that obvious?” Mara snapped without stopping.

Luke reached out to her, placing his fingers softly on her arm, making her stop. “Leaving? Why?”

“I’m tired!” Mara irritably let out, while pulling her arm away from his touch as she continued walking, “Plus, I don’t have Ambassadors to entertain and no obligation to stay around any longer!”

He realized it had taken him too long to come back to her… Of course, he’d just hurt her… He’d hurt Mara Jade’s pride, and that was the worst he could ever do.

Luke followed her as she briskly walked, her high heeled shoes not slowing her down at all.

“Mara, I was just...”

Suddenly Mara stopped and turned, looking at him square in the eye, giving him a look that would make others quickly shy away, “Do whatever you want! I don’t care!... But I warn you that you’re just making a fool out of yourself in front of every dignitary in the Galaxy!” She warned, clearly showing her foul mood this time.

If she only let him speak! “Mara, what’s the matter with you? I didn’t mean…”

“Oh, shut up Farmboy!” She snapped, turning around and leaving this time for good, fuming.

Luke watched her leave, not daring to follow her again.

It was best if he let her be… for now.

 

oOo

 

Luke came back inside the Ball Room, to find an inquisitive look on Han’s face.

When the Kid simply shook his head in defeat, Han knew instantly that things had gone down the drain. He slapped his friend’s back and squeezed his shoulder in a supportive gesture.

Leia came over, “Luke, are you all right?” She had to ask, although she could clearly see that he wasn’t.

The Jedi was about to open his mouth to address his sister when a soft feminine voice called after him.

“Luke… I should leave now. My aides are not with me tonight, and I’m not used to this huge metropolis… Varldavinnor is such a quiet place.” She smiled timidly, “I wonder if you could escort me home.”

“Of course, I can accompany you.” The Jedi offered, there was no way he would ever resist to help someone in need. What he knew so far about what was happening in Varldavinnor, also made him decide that it was best if he made sure she got home safe.

Han just looked away… the woman was really a charmer. The Kid was in _so_ much trouble!

Leia gave her formal thanks to Ratvissa Haxa for attending the event and asked her aide to provide an official vehicle for the Ambassador. In the meantime, Luke had retrieved his cloak and waited for Vissa to say her goodbyes and be ready to leave.

The Ambassador and the Jedi walked away, while Leia and Han followed them with their gaze.

“Well, Princess… I guess you got what you wanted.” Han dryly chastised his conflicted wife.

Leia just showed a helpless look on her face as she watched her brother leave with the woman she had paired him up with, feeling a glint of guilt in her conscience.

 

oOo

 

After a long, silent drive, the vehicle arrived at the Ambassadorial residence. The chauffeur got off and formally opened the door for the Ambassador.

On the other side of the landspeeder, Luke got off and approached Vissa to walk her to her door.

Without saying a word, the Ambassador opened her home’s door and went in, leaving Luke standing at the door’s threshold.

“Come in, Master Skywalker! I want to show you something.” She called out from inside.

Luke sheepishly stepped in. He was not naïve anymore; he could clearly feel the mixed anxiety and anticipation that accompanied situations like this. Earlier that night, Vissa had been leaning into him as they danced, had been providing him bashful looks and smiles, discreetly had brushed her hands with his at every opportunity… The whole night the signals had been so clear… This was definitely a preamble to sex.

Why was he even here tonight? Oh, yes! He’d come to make sure the Ambassador arrived home safely, now he had to go! He did not do one night stands anymore. What was it with the Ambassador that pulled at him? He didn’t even _know_ her! She was very beautiful and charming... But looks and charm were not all Luke sought in a woman. And he wanted Mara, more than anything… and he had just let her go, evidently angry at him. He should get back to her right now!

Luke felt like a hypocrite! Of course the prospect of having sex was a very appealing option. And the Force knew that he needed that!… It’d been a long time… Since Gaeriel…. As he hesitated, Ratvissa came back and helped him further in by taking his arm.

The residence was lavishly decorated in a classic Varldavinnorian style, elegant and old fashioned. She led him to a cosy reading room, the walls covered with old fashioned books - actually printed ones which would be worth a fortune!, and where a fancy, large sofa was the main protagonist. She gestured to him to sit down, while she retrieved a small object from a nearby drawer.

Vissa sat close to Luke. “Show me your hand,” she asked.

Without questioning her, Luke extended out his hand.

Taking his hand, she gently slid a ring on one of his fingers. “Ah! It fits perfectly!” she let out in a pleased exclamation, while admiring the piece of jewellery on his finger.

The ring bore an intricate design of the coat of arms of the House of Rullian, in a mixed alloy of high quality aurodium and platinum. It looked regal and clearly denoted power. Luke realized it was a heavy little trinket too.

“This ring is only worn by members of the Royal family,” Vissa explained, “In the rare occasion that someone outside the family is granted one of these, it means that this person is a trusted and honoured friend of the Rullian House.” She gave him an intense look, stressing the importance of what she’d just given him. “I haven’t seen you wearing jewellery, but if you ever come to Varldavinnor… put it on, this will give you unbound access to us.”

Luke felt a bit surprised and embarrassed at the same time. Definitely, this was not his night! He felt surprised by the huge honour he was obviously being granted, and embarrassed because he had interpreted Vissa’s intentions completely wrong. His erred assumptions absolutely humbling him. “I’m honoured… Thank you.”

Vissa looked back at him with adoring eyes. Without any more preamble, she leaned towards him and kissed him fully on the lips.

He was taken aback by Vissa’s impulse, but she didn’t give him time to have second thoughts. Little by little the kisses grew in intensity. Luke’s hands held Vissa’s small waist, while her hands rested on his chest. Softly, she pushed him back until his spine reached the soft, woolly cushions, as she leant her weight against him.

As their kisses deepened, Luke felt something wrong going on with him, he didn’t feel like himself, “Your Ambassadorial… Excellency,” was he even supposed to call her _that_? All that protocol was utterly scrambled in his brain, “I don’t think… appropriate for us… engage in something like this…” He managed to articulate between kisses.

“Call me Vissa.” She giggled, as she continued kissing him.

Luke couldn’t articulate anything, his mind and body fighting against each other. He could feel a surge of lust invading him… Vissa was so beautiful and tempting... What the hell! She was willing, he was willing… He was a free man, he could do whatever he wanted…. But this felt wrong! Somehow it felt _very_ wrong! And Mara… By the Force! All of this felt so wrong! Mara! He didn’t even know what he was feeling anymore!… And Vissa’s energy… her energy felt like… it felt like…

The sound of the clasp of his pants unfastening snapped him off his frantic pondering. In a quick, soft move, Luke took Vissa’s hands in his, stopping her.

He slowed his breathing, trying to regain control of himself, “I’m sorry… I can’t.” As politely and gallantly as he could, Luke apologized. This was _wrong_ , he couldn’t do it.

“Is there someone else?” Vissa asked as she looked into his eyes, visibly confused.

Luke didn’t answer, his silence and the look in his eyes saying more than a thousand words.

“I understand,” Vissa softly let out. “I can wait until you’re ready. Maybe I can help you heal… and forget…” She offered in a soft, sweet voice, while kissing the cleft of his chin.

He sighed deeply and looked back at her, “You are very beautiful…” he uttered as he appraised her face with his blue gaze.

Luke sat up, carefully lifting Vissa with him until she sat on her side of the couch. Then he stood up, while discretely tidying his clothing back in place. He then turned and picked up his cloak, that lay crunched on the coach. “I must go.”

Vissa nodded in understanding, “Thank you for taking me home.”

The Jedi was relieved that she was being gracious about the whole matter. For a moment he thought about returning the ring… but he wasn’t sure if he’d offend her, so he didn’t part with it.

Once outside, Luke sent the chauffeur away and decided to walk back. He needed to clear his head!

From a window in the residence, a pair of violet eyes followed him as he walked away and faded in the distance.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a warm thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘_ _Mara?’_

When sensing the presence of the voice in her head, Mara opened her eyes… She’d been awake for most of the night but had remained in bed trying to beat the rumbling thoughts in her mind and get some sleep. Annoyed at not being left alone, she got out of bed and went to her computer terminal. She keyed in the command to get the view from her front door’s camera. There he was! Luke Skywalker was standing at her door, with a contrite look that screamed ‘Please, forgive me!’

 _‘Mara, open up! We need to talk.’_ The voice in her head pleaded.

For whatever reason, she still felt angry… And seeing him there, at her door, only irritated her even more! How did he dare come here? After whatever he’d surely done with that woman last night? At least he’d had the sense to go home and change clothes.

Using the Force, she sent a ripple of anger through their bond… a ripple that on Luke’s end translated into the energy similar to crashing onto a solid transparisteel wall.

In the image from the camera, Mara saw Luke’s unaware reaction, as he backstepped, wincing. Surely that had really hurt. Good! He could take it anyways.

On his end, Luke tried once more.

_‘Mara, don’t do this… Let me explain.’_

Nothing. He couldn’t sense Mara; she’d closed up tight to him. He’d been trying to reach her in her commlink earlier, but she hadn’t picked up his calls. Luke leaned his head against her door. She would not talk to him and it was disappointing. He wanted to tell her what had happened, to apologize…

Looking at him with his head against her door, in a complete defeated posture, for a moment Mara felt sorry for him… But right after she remembered what he’d done, and that feeling of compassion got utterly squashed. He deserved to suffer!

 _‘Ok… I’ll go now.’_ Luke sent through in defeat, _‘Just… Please, don’t leave without me!’_

More silence.

_‘Please, Mara… Don’t leave without me. You promised!’_

Coolly, Mara watched Luke walk away from her door…. She followed him with her sense until she couldn’t perceive him anymore.

The damn Jedi and his contrite act… Who the hell did he think she was? After what he’d done to her last night… He’d made her feel like an utter fool… She wasn’t sure if she’d ever forgive him.

Why had she been _so_ stupid! To let herself be influenced like that… to think that things between them had changed somehow… Was she even willing to let that happen? Last night had been so confusing… Her feelings about the whole situation were so tangled up… Surely the stupid Jedi had only wanted to dance his night through with any girl who’d say yes to him! How could she have thought that he was giving her special treatment? It was very likely that all that sparkling wine had clouded her judgment.

What really bothered her the most was that she felt this angry at him! That she felt hurt in some way… When she should give a _rot_ about it! _Kriffin_ Jedi and his _kriffin_ influence on her!

Enough! That wretched Farmboy didn’t deserve any more of her time thinking of him. She had to get dressed and meet with Karrde before she took off from Coruscant.

To leave planet without the Jedi seemed like a _very_ tempting prospect.

 

oOo

 

The Presidential Residence was located in a suburban area in Coruscant. A large extension of land, surrounded by trees and gardened areas, provided a secluded haven for the Solo family.

Sitting at the garden table in the terrace, Luke watched Jaina, Jacen and Anakin play with their pet _pittin_ in their backyard. Leia and Han had asked him to come and join the family for brunch, before he left the planet on his new mission the next day.

The Jedi wasn’t even sure if there was a mission anymore… Mara had not wanted to speak to him at all! He’d tried to talk to her earlier, and all he’d got from her was mute anger. He fervently wished that Mara would not leave him behind in an impulse.

There was a way he could prevent that though… He could pull rank and have Flight Control deny the _Jade’s Fire_ permission for take-off… The Jedi knew he had that kind of power, and he only had to make one call… but that would be a very petty move on his part. And no matter how desperate he felt, he’d _never_ do that to Mara.

Luke replayed last night’s event in his head. What the hell had happened? First thing he remembered was holding Mara in his arms, elated at being slow dancing with her… The feel of that moment had been so ecstatic! Then, next thing he knew, he was in Ambassador Haxa’s home, making out with her!

Everything had been going so well… to turn into an utter disaster at the last minute! Before disaster happened, he’d done everything right! For a moment it had felt like all the stars were auspiciously aligned and that finally he’d be able to tell Mara what he felt for her… and then Leia had interrupted! His dear sister and her good intentions. He absolutely loved his sister, but he had to admit that she could be pretty controlling at times. Like if she didn’t have the whole Senate to boss around! But Luke knew that Leia had meant well, and he couldn’t be angry at her.

“Well, Kid! It seems that you made it to this morning’s front pages.” Han casually mentioned as he entered the terrace carrying his datapad in his hands, sitting next to the Jedi.

That announcement made Luke feel very uneasy. Of course it was not a surprise to hear that the news had something to say about him, but he was sure that, whatever was in there, he was not going to like it.

Leia came in right after her husband. Approaching Luke, she warmly kissed her brother’s cheek in a good morning greeting, and then took her seat at the exquisitely adorned table.

The Corellian continued with his morning report, “And not only the usual sources got you, there’s the big credible ones too… _The Galaxy Inquirer_ , _The_ Coruscant _Times_ , _Good Morning_ Coruscant _, C! News_ … just to mention a few. They’re all talking about you!”

Leia eyed her brother who sat across from her. Although she couldn’t sense much coming from him since he’d partially shut his side of their bond – probably to not alarm her, he looked visibly uncomfortable.

Reading from his datapad, Han recited the HoloNet headlines he deemed more relevant, _“Latest News on Our Favourite Bachelor’s Escapades!”_ , _“Jedi and Ambassador, A Cut-Perfect Match?”_ , _“The Multiple Ladies of a Jedi Master.”_ , _“Luke Skywalker Spotted in Unashamed PDA with Gorgeous Red-head”_ … and here’s the best of them all _“Jedi Master Leaves Diplomatic Ball with Ravishing Mystery Woman.”_

Luke dug his face into his hands. What in the whole worlds in the Galaxy had he been thinking? He didn’t care about what the press was saying about him! But he did care about how Mara would react when reading these gossipy headlines... He just wished images of the Trader hadn’t made it to any of these news notes or he was a dead man. Why had he done what he did in such a public place? Specially with all the media around! He hadn’t had his mind in the right place, that was for sure. Certainly he’d only been thinking about himself… Thinking that he didn’t mind or didn’t care about what others said of him… but he’d never stopped to consider how this would affect Mara… and whether she’d care or not. He’d been so selfish and conceited!

“Luke, I’m so sorry… I did this!” Leia apologized to her brother, a worried look on her face… that got immediately replaced by one of annoyance, “But all of this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so cryptic about what you want!”

Leia had a point though; it would be better if he weren’t this hermetic about his love life with his sister. That would have saved him a lot of last night’s trouble. “Don’t worry, Leia… It’s not the end of the Galaxy.” He soothed his twin. “With or without your intervention, whatever I do always ends up being picked up by sensationalist reporters. What happened last night is my fault for dismissing that fact.” He then smiled sweetly at Leia, “But maybe you could try and have more faith in me next time?”

“I promise I will _never_ again meddle with your romantic matters.” Leia sincerely expressed.

“You’re leaving with Mara tomorrow, aren’t you?” Han asked his friend with a bit of worry in his voice.

“I think so.” Luke answered, unsure.

“What do you mean that _you think so_?” Leia asked in bewilderment.

Luke just shrugged. “I don’t know Leia… I just hope she doesn’t leave without me.”

Leia eyed Han. They both knew Mara would be very much capable of doing _that_.

Tossing the thought away, Leia called her children and soon enough the enthused bunch was sitting at the table expressing how starved they were.

 “Well.. Don’t worry Kid, she’ll wait for you…” Han reassured his friend, while grabbing a large bowl containing one of the tasty dishes the serving droids had already placed on the table, “Tomorrow when you arrive at the landing dock, she’ll be there!”

Luke wanted to believe his friend, but he didn’t want to keep his hopes high. He’d find out soon enough. He tried to push his worries away, deciding on enjoying the time he had with his family. He’d deal with anything else when the time for that came.

The meal went on between demonstrations of newly learnt tricks, school anecdotes and laughs.

Leia watched her brother interact with her children. He was really good with them and was able to have real conversations with his niece and nephews despite their young age. The kids in return loved to exchange their opinions and questions with their uncle. One day she’d have to watch them leave to attend the Jedi Academy to be trained as Jedi and honour their heritage... and she knew in her heart that they’d be in good hands. After receiving the first years of basic training, then each one of them would decide whether they’d want to continue and become full-trained Jedi, to later choose a life of service as peacekeepers of the Galaxy or not… Han, Luke and she had already spoken about this and had agreed that they would let the children decide when the time came and would support their decision.

Although Leia knew that Luke undoubtedly believed that his true path lay on becoming a Jedi and serving as one, she felt that he hadn’t had much of a choice when deciding on that. Some may call it destiny or whatever, but that didn’t change that a huge responsibility had been placed on his shoulders by his mentors, a duty he ought to full fill in order for the Jedi to survive. Fortunately, thanks to the work her brother had already done in bringing back the Order during the past years, her children were not tied to that duty as he’d been and would have the option to choose whether they wanted to follow their uncle’s footsteps or not.

When it was time, Leia walked her brother to the door.

“Don’t stay out of touch for too long,” Leia warned, “Be sure to let us know how things go, mission wise and… with Mara?”

“I will.” Luke reassured his sister.

Leia gave her brother a tight hug, “I love you little brother.”

“I love you too, Sis.”

Leia stood at the door while Luke boarded his landspeeder. If things between Luke and Mara were ruined… She’d never forgive herself for that.

 

oOo

 

Before heading home, Luke had to make a stop in his Coruscant office. He wanted to clear his desk and make sure he didn’t leave any unattended issues behind.

When he arrived a pristine golden droid greeted him with enthusiasm.

“Ready to leave tomorrow _Threepio_?” he addressed the droid.

“Oh! Most certainly Master Luke.” The droid replied with his prissy voice, “May I ask what the purpose of our trip is?”

“We’ll be helping Mara; she’s found an interesting place we need to check out.” The human informed the droid.

“Oh! It is always a pleasure to be of service to Mistress Mara,” _Threepio_ cheerfully declared, “Specially when knowing how much she means to you.” The droid added in his innocent, matter-of-fact tone.

Luke eyed _Threepio_ with a suspicious look, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, as you know, besides being fluent in six-million forms of communication, I am also equipped with highly sensitive sensors,” _Threepio_ explained, “And I have made it my duty to always monitor how your vital systems are performing…”

The Jedi couldn’t help but to gawk at the droid, he didn’t like where this was going.

“… and I have noticed that, whenever you’re close to Mistress Mara, your brain functions light up in a very uncharacteristic manner. I always sense a slight increase in your body’s temperature, your heart rate and the pace of your breathing. Also, your pupils dilate without any regard to how much light there is, which in human parameters is a clear sign of your strong attraction to her. You look at her intently, and your brain is acutely alert to her every move. I have registered that a very particular set of chemicals in your body spikes up and travels through your bloodstream, allowing it to exude pheromones which in return are a clear sign of sexual desire, to which your body reacts by...

“Enough _Threepio_!” Luke made the droid stop.

The Jedi never lost his temper with the Protocol droid, but this time he was taking it a little too far… Why everybody seemed to know about his attraction to Mara? Even his droids were aware for the Force _’s_ sake! He’d have to practice his poker face or something! “ _Threepio_ , there’s no need for you to continue monitoring my vitals, I can do that on my own. And please, whatever you know about my… body functions, never mention it to anyone! Particularly not to Mara. Is that clear?”

The droid looked back at his master with a baffled expression – If that can be said of a droid, “Very well sir. Not to worry. After all, it falls under the category of personal and private information and I would never disclose any of this without your consent… Unless we were in the middle of a medical crisis, of course. I have kept all the detailed records, if you ever need them.”

For a moment Luke thought that he was never, ever going to see _Threepio_ , Mara and he together in the same room the same way again.

 _Threepio_ left his office, his joints making soft chirpy noises, to come back shortly after, “Master Luke, this arrived for you earlier today.” The droid pointed out while placing a small transparent box on the top of Luke’s desk. “I’ll be out in the reception area if you need me.”

The Jedi took the small box in his hands. It contained a beautiful single, very rare, white rose. Attached to it a note written with pristine calligraphy that read: _“I hope we can still be friends.”_ Stamped at the end with the coat of arms of the House of Rullian.

When realizing who the sender was, Luke couldn’t help but to smile. He’d have to have _Threepio_ send her a thank you note on his behalf.

It was a good thing that Vissa didn’t feel offended, he’d never wanted to make her feel rejected or embarrassed or bad in any way. The Ambassador had always been very nice to him and he had to admit that she was very beautiful and enchanting, but his heart was already committed. It belonged to an even more beautiful green-eyed woman of fiery red hair and indomitable spirit, who at this very moment had him very nervous and restless.

Mara Jade.

 

oOo

 

Drumming the fingers of one hand impatiently, Mara waited for Karrde while sitting in his private office in the _Wild Karrde_ – Talon’s personal star ship. When realizing what she was doing she quickly closed her hand in a fist. She hated it that the Jedi did this to her!

That morning’s news in the HoloNet had not helped to subdue Mara’s foul mood. She was also feeling a bit hungover, and that didn’t help either. Her head was throbbing, making her wish she’d accepted the Farmboy’s offer to teach her that Healing Trance he used on himself so much… Before she’d stopped speaking to him.

She surely didn’t give a _rot_ about what the news was saying about her… They hadn’t even identified who _she_ was, and if they did she couldn’t care less. That was not the problem… The problem was that the idiotic Farmboy had played games with her. The thought of her having misread the signals was even less tolerable! So she had to blame it on the Jedi… No, she _needed_ to blame it on him! In her book, the thought of she being the dumb one was not acceptable!

As Mara internally ranted, Talon Karrde made his appearance, his demeanour cool and relaxed as usual.

“Hello, Mara.” He politely addressed his associate, “I hope you slept well.” He said while going around Mara and taking his seat at his desk.

Mara carefully looked at him. The man had witnessed last night’s events, and surely he’d been curious about it. Information was his trade after all. “ I slept well, thank you.” She dryly let out. “I assume you’ve got my last report, and the preliminary research I’ve prepared so you’ll be all covered during my absence.” She was all business now.

Karrde raised an eyebrow as he went through the reports on the screen of his desk terminal. Yes, everything was there… Mara was being professional and efficient as always… But his attention was not necessarily on the reports he already knew would be pristine as usual, his real attention was in her demeanour… She certainly didn’t look OK to him. He then risked asking, “Mara, are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” Was Mara’s plain answer.

The Senior Trader didn’t try anything more, instead he only made a pause to give her an intense, knowing look… He went back to his screen and continued browsing through the displayed information.

Mara had understood the meaning of that intense gaze. Should she take on his offer? Maybe she should, before she went internally super nova.

“Is the news right? Did he leave with her?” She asked straightforwardly.

“Haven’t you asked him directly?” Talon returned, gently pushing the screen of his terminal to the side.

“We’re under non-speaking basis right now.” Mara uncomfortably confessed.

“I see…” And he was very sure the ban had been put on by her. Talon had been always honest with Mara, and he planned on continuing to be, “Yes, he left with her.” Karrde handed, carefully studying her reaction. “But if I know anything about the Jedi, I can almost be sure that he only dropped her home.”

Mara gave a cynical snort and didn’t say anything, soon getting to her own conclusions. That Ambassador was a beautiful woman and Skywalker had the right to _kriff_ her all he wanted.

Although she hadn’t said it out loud, Talon could guess what Mara’s sum-up of events was.

“Mara aren’t you overreacting?” he carefully told her, trying to be the voice of reason, “After all, Luke has diplomatic duties. And last night’s event was a diplomatic one.”

“I know he’s got duties… I don’t care what he does!” Mara expressed exasperated.

Talon had never seen anyone make Mara struggle… She was always so completely cool headed, so focused, knowing what she had to do in every situation… Now he realized that only Luke Skywalker made Mara Jade struggle… He made her fight with her own self, and that was in his opinion, quite an accomplishment.

“Well, Mara… I think you do care… I think you care about the Jedi… Otherwise you wouldn’t be this mad at him.” He told her evenly. It was so clear that he had to tell her, “If it had been any other person who’d done this to you… you’d have just shrugged it off. This whole matter bothers you because you and he are close.”

Reluctantly she realized that Karrde had a point. Yes, the Jedi and her were close… They were close friends.

“Mara, if I may say it… Last night it looked to me that the Jedi had all of his attention focused on you.” Karrde had been there and had seen it all, and to him it hadn’t look like Luke had been flirting with the Ambassador. To him it had seemed that, for the whole night, the Jedi Master had not taken his eyes off his beautiful associate.

The younger Trader looked back to her mentor, a perplexed look in her eyes. Could he be right?

“And Mara…” Yes, he had to tell her, “I think you’re jealous… but you just don’t want to admit it.”

She gave a sardonic laugh. That was the silliest thing she’d ever heard! “Jealous of what?”

“Of that beautiful woman.” Talon plainly let out.

“You’re imagining things, Karrde.” She expressed with the same sardonic tone.

“Am I?” He made a pause, almost challenging her. “Why are you so angry at him then?”

“Because he, he…” she couldn’t come up with a sensible reason to tell him… Every reason she thought of appeared to be more ridiculous than the other. Why should she care? The Jedi could get in bed with anyone he’d like as far as she was concerned. Why was this bothering her so much? So she changed the subject, “Besides, he’d be a fool if he doesn’t take her seriously!”

“I don’t think is she whom he wants, Mara.” He handed her, knowing. Just after watching the Jedi’s behaviour, he’d also come up with his own conclusions.

Could Karrde be right? Was she really overreacting? Was she taking everything the wrong way? Had the Farmboy’s signals towards her been honest?

“I don’t know Karrde…” for the first time since she’d met Luke Skywalker, she didn’t know what to think about him. “We should better get back to business,” she quickly dismissed.

Karrde let it be. This was as far as he dared go. He cared about Mara, but he also knew that she was a woman of her own mind, and he respected that.

Mara and Talon went through their meeting without diverging from the discussed business topics. It seemed that everything was in order and she could take her three weeks off as she had requested.

Karrde knew that Mara wanted to investigate the incidents that had been going on in the Smuggler’s circle, a matter that had everyone spooked and worried. He knew that there was no one more qualified than her to do that, so he hadn’t hesitated in granting her the time off she’d asked for. In the end it was something she’d do in benefit of everyone involved in the Smuggler’s Alliance, and that was good for business.

“Mara, I’ve got word of another incident.” Karrde informed her, “I thought you should know.”

“How many gone?” she sternly inquired.

“Only two this time…” Talon informed, “The poor devils didn’t have a chance to do anything… The distress signal was sent by the automated sensors in the ship when no life on board was detected anymore.”

Mara pressed her lips, subtle anger and frustration showing in her face.

“I’ve also heard that a group of Jedi has been spotted in Tingel Arm, asking questions,” the seasoned Trader continued, “That’s where that Ambassador’s comes from. If I’m not mistaken, Varldavinnor is the name of her planet… I wonder what the Jedi are doing there?” Talon narrowed his grey eyes, stroking his salt and pepper, perfectly trimmed beard.

Mara returned an uncertain look. Skywalker hadn’t mentioned anything to her… He really never told her much about Jedi missions, unless he was involved and wanted her advice on the matter… and Mara would never disclose anything the Jedi would tell her. “Do you think Skywalker is aiding the Ambassador in some way?” she instead asked.

“That could be a very feasible option. We both know that Luke has a soft spot for sentients in distress.” Karrde pointed out.

Mara rolled her eyes. _‘Yeah, that sounded like it…’_ The Farmboy and his obsession with helping out.

“Besides, helping others with their local struggles falls under the Jedi Order jurisdiction,” Karrde let out. “This is a very big Galaxy Mara, with lots of problems and conflict… and the Jedi are in the middle of it all! They must get involved in an active way, especially when acting as peacekeepers is their ultimate duty.”

It was extremely subtle, but it just felt like Karrde was giving her a lecture. Was he trying to excuse the Farmboy in some way? For a brief moment Mara wondered on who’s side her boss was. Talon was a fair man, and one that would look at things objectively… so probably she should trust his judgment. But even if he was right, that didn’t help in easing the anger she felt towards Skywalker. Nevertheless she felt more at ease with the whole matter, it seemed that having spit it out to Karrde had helped her to have a more objective look at things… and at least she didn’t feel as pissed off anymore.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Mara told her boss, “I’ll check with Skywalker… See if whatever his people find out connects to our case somehow… If I can understand the pattern that is being followed by this mystery murderer, maybe I’ll be able to anticipate the next move... Try to stop it before it happens.”

“I hope it does, Mara.” Karrde sternly let out, “We cannot afford to have a psychopath on the loose, specifically targeting our guild. That’s very bad for business.”

 

oOo

 

Right after Mara stepped out of Karrde’s office, something tingled in her Force sense. Those were stares she was picking up… Turning around she caught the _Wild Karrde_ ’s bridge crew quizzically staring at her. She could sense their curiosity, surely they were all wondering if the redhead in the news was she.

Defiantly Mara gave them all a killing glare in return. Without uttering a word, timidly, silently they all went back to their routine work as they sat at their assigned stations. _‘Good, stay away from this.’_

“Mara!” She heard Aves call after her. The tall, blond smuggler walked up to her.

Mara and Aves got along. They had shared too many night shifts at the _Wild Karrde_ ’s bridge not to. During those long, watchful nights, Aves would do most of the talking and Mara would simply listen. Over the years, they had bonded in a subtle, quiet way. As part of the crew, they both trusted each other and had always watched each other’s backs.

Aves had been Karrde’s right-hand man since the beginning of the organization. The large, bulky smuggler was a trusted man amongst the crew, and despite his tough appearance and adamant temperament, he was an extremely good listener who usually gave very good advice. The rest of the crew would confide in him, giving him information that later he would share with his boss, always protecting the anonymity of the source. This was priceless information to Karrde, since he was always interested in keeping the high spirits of his crew. Unhappy personnel would underperform, so Aves input would give Karrde a feel of the crew’s mood and he could adjust accordingly.

When Mara had been named Second in Command, she had approached Aves and asked him if that didn’t bother him. His practical answer had been that this was not about getting a position just because you’d been there longer, but because you were the most capable for it. And in his opinion, that person was she. Aves hadn’t kept hurt feelings, and Mara respected him for that.

“This is eating at me, and I have to ask you!” The curious man told his workmate in a low secretive voice, “Tell me you’re the gorgeous red-head the news is talking about!”

So she was right, that’s what it was. Mara smiled wickedly, “I might be.”

“I knew it!” Aves said giving one big triumphal jump.

“Aves! Can you be quiet!” was Mara’s annoyed reaction as she looked around, nobody seemed to be paying them any attention.

“Oh! This is so good! I knew it that the Jedi would never let you go…” he added excitedly, “Although it really annoys me that he didn’t do his move sooner…” he added, taking his fingers to his chin in a pensive gesture.

“His move?” Mara raised an eyebrow.

“Come on Mara! This is meant to be!” Aves encouraged. “When are you making it official?”

“There’s nothing official about anything, Aves!” She half scolded, half warned.

“You’re going to make me such a good sum of credits.” He winked.

Mara let out an annoyed snort, of course… that was what his excitement was all about, “Leave it to a smuggler to never pass on a risky bet.”

“We have to live a little!” Was Aves response as he walked away and waved goodbye.

She just rolled her eyes. At least there was someone who felt happy with all this messed up situation.

Mara walked down the _Wild Karrde_ ’s ramp with a lot going on in her mind.

Earlier that morning it had come back to her! The Ambassador was the woman she’d crossed paths on the Senate’s main staircase… The one that had felt familiar… Still she couldn’t recall where she’d seen her before! And that was so weird. Apart from her annoyance at the Farmboy, there was something she didn’t like about the Ambassador. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on… And it bothered her immensely.

Before leaving her apartment that morning, she’d done some research on the Ambassador’s files. She’d been through all of her personal information, her associations, her family relations… and everything had come out clear. Everything seemed quite normal, nothing out of the ordinary – for the life of a Royal family member of course.

And now it seemed there was trouble right were this woman came from. Jedi had been deployed in the Sacaar System, which sat at the outer side of Tingel Arm. And her own mission would head her right into that side of the Galaxy… This couldn’t be a coincidence!

Something told her that this was not going to be the last time she heard of Ratvissa Haxa.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a warm thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a cool, foggy morning. Coruscant’s Capital Hangar was assigned to civilian  outbound and inbound traffic. There was a sector in the east side of the hangar for local ships that stayed on the planet for extended periods of time.

In this sector there were a number of private landing platforms, destined to house medium sized privately-owned star ships. In here, Talon Karrde always kept a number of leased platforms available for he and his people.

At the strike of 0500 hours _CST_ , Luke arrived at the East Wing of the Hangar. It was still dark, although the break of day was already making its faint pinkish announcement through the wispy clouds above his head. Carrying his travel bag over one shoulder and a small backpack on the other, he walked through the Capital Hangar’s corridors in the direction of Docking Bay 35, followed closely by R2-D2 and C-3P0. It was very early and still cold, the chilled breeze bit at his skin through his tight fitting, black suit. He walked at a steady pace, his knee-high black boots clanking against the plated surface of the hangar bay, his lightsaber swinging gently at his hip.

As Luke got closer to Docking Bay 35, he felt his apprehension wind down exponentially. In the distance, through the light fog, he distinguished the outline of the _Jade’s Fire_ still docked to the platform. The lights on the outer hull of the star ship blinking in sequence as the pre-flight checks were being performed. His trustworthy _X-Wing_ was already attached to the docking module on the hull of the _Jade’s Fire_ ; whenever possible, he’d made it a habit to take his fighter with him everywhere, in case any sort of Galactic crisis would arise.

Luke felt enormous relief… Mara hadn’t left without him.

The ship’s ramp was down, and Luke walked up without hesitation, followed by his loyal droids.

The Jedi walked right down the main corridor of the ship in the opposite direction to the cockpit, heading to the spare sleeping cabins. He’d done trips in the _Jade’s Fire_ before, so he knew the drill. Picking a bunk against one of the walls, he dropped his bags on top.

Today he’d leave with Mara in this important mission of hers, a mission he didn’t want her to undertake alone… and Corran and Kam would go ahead with the mission to Varldavinnor.

Once he got back, his Jedi Knights would have news on the events on Ambassador Haxa’s home planet, and he hoped these were good.

Now… time to face Mara.

Luke walked back the corridor, this time heading to the front of the ship where the cockpit was located. Surely Mara had already seen him board through the exterior cameras of the ship and the sensors should have also given her warning, so she knew he was already on board. Plus it was very likely that she had sensed his presence through their Force bond the very moment he set foot on the docking bay – although her side of it remained tightly closed to him.

When Luke entered the cockpit, Mara was sitting in the pilot’s seat, carrying out all the pre-flight protocols.

“Good morning, Mara.” Luke softly greeted his friend.

Mara turned around and looked at him. “Farmboy,” was all she said, in a flat tone that didn’t really denote anything, then turned back to the pilot’s console.

She was obviously still upset with him. Without saying anything more, Luke took the co-pilot’s seat.

The Jedi didn’t know exactly how he should start a conversation that didn’t end in a full-blown confrontation. It was true that they needed to talk and clear the air, but he didn’t want to fight with her… and perhaps if he did it now, he’d risk being kicked out of her ship if she felt like it. So he decided to remain quiet for the time being. According to plan, they had three weeks ahead of them… They’d have time to straighten things out, or so he believed.

It would be a long trip to Tingel Arm and beyond – where their final destination lay. So they had arranged a set of stops that would provide them a safe last lightspeed jump into the intended final coordinates.

With expert ease, quickly Luke fell into co-pilot duties, helping Mara complete the pre-flight checks. He let her know that all systems were in order and fully functional, confirming each system out loud as these went green.

Little after, Flight Control gave the clearance they’d been awaiting.

Completely focused in her task, as they took off, Mara’s white gloved hands held the helm of the ship with confidence and expertise. Once they cleared the planet’s gravitational pull, the ship’s _Veeone_ droid unit – _Slips_ , gave clearance to make the hyperspace jump to the first programmed set of coordinates.

Soon enough, the starry view of outer space in the cockpit turned into lines of light, to rapidly turn into a distinctive tunnel of light, as the ship jumped its way into the realm of hyperspace travel.

Once in hyperspace, Mara left the controls as the automated systems were already in full operation and under the watchful vigilance of Slips. Without uttering a word, she stood up from her pilot’s seat and left the cockpit.

As she walked to the back of the ship, Luke followed her with his eyes. He couldn’t ignore how much he liked to look at Mara… He knew he was really into her, and he couldn’t deny it anymore, not to anyone, not to himself. Of course he didn’t want to be a creep about it either, so he better keep his urge to himself or risk to make her feel uncomfortable... And that was never a good idea.

Mara was wearing one of those tight-fitting flight suits she favoured, this one in a dark green hue, that contrasted with the fiery red of her hair, held in a loose thick braid. Her ever present utility belt hung at her hip, holding her blaster and lightsaber. Luke heard her booted feet walk towards the ship’s main galley… And then decided to follow.

When Luke reached the galley, she was already carrying a mug of _caf_ in her hands. As she sat in the small lounge area of the galley, Luke approached the kitchenette and got a hot beverage for himself. They had ordered food and other supplies days before leaving, so everything they had asked for should have been delivered and would be there in the ship. As expected, he found the chocolate mix he liked.

With his drink in his hands, Luke approached the lounge area were Mara sat, drinking her _caf_ and reading through her datapad, surely working.

They both sat there in awkward silence. Luke didn’t like this… The idea of putting up with her ice-cold demeanour any longer was simply torture. He’d rather have her screaming at him at the top of her lungs than just ignoring him.

As usual, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

Sitting across from her he started, “We cannot go on like this, you know… We have a very long trip ahead of us… Probably a difficult mission…”

The Trader looked up from her datapad, a glacial stare in her eyes. Of course she knew that this mission had the potential of turning into a very difficult affair… and she also knew that at some point they’d have to start to talk to each other if she wanted to make things easier… But that was it: she didn’t feel like making it easy for him at all. This was annoying… OK, let’s see what he got. “You really want to talk about it, do you?” she let out with a bit of defiance.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do since the night of the Ball!” he bit out, a bit too desperately. For the Force’s sake! Why couldn’t they just have an easy, civilized conversation about it! OK, he’d try… “Mara, I know I hurt you… without meaning to… and _I’m sorry_.”

Mara snorted, “It takes way more than whatever you did to hurt me Farmboy.”

That was not true at all! She was hurt and mad at him for it. Luke knew she was not being truthful with her remarks, and that she was being plain difficult as usual… but he couldn’t let his frustration with this influence his words. “Do you want to know what happened the night of the Ball?”

“You’re the one who is desperate to tell me _everything_ about it!” Mara scoffed. She then coolly dismissed, “Although I couldn’t care less!” an angry spark in her eyes that denoted a very different emotion underneath it all.

Luke contained himself, there was too much at stake here… He knew he had hurt her pride, and Mara Jade was a _very_ proud woman. “That’s the thing… If you couldn’t care less, then why are you this mad at me?”

She returned an exasperated look. He was expecting an answer of course, an answer she was not willing to give. Still her mouth betrayed her, “Because…” Mara bit her tongue for a moment, but she could not contain her fury anymore.

She left her datapad drop on the side of her seat and placed her mug a bit too harshly on the _caf_ -table at her side. “What’s with the crystal!” she demanded, “And all the gentlemanly gestures… The _miss-jadeing_ me… The _good dancers always get the girl_ story… And the… the… _you look very beautiful tonight!_ … Taking me to the terrace to try and tell me one more of those little secrets of yours! For what! You ended up spending the rest of the night with that _I’m-all-cleavage_ woman that was all over you and left me standing there like a fool!” Those had been too many words at once, and she needed to catch her breath.

Luke felt the energy of her words reach him like stinging pins. OK, she was not mad, she was furious! He tried to reason with her, “I did not spend the evening with her! And I didn’t leave you alone… You came with Karrde to the ball and…”

“On a business night out!” she clarified in exasperation.

“Yes, I know… You came with him… And that’s not even the point!” He rubbed his face with one hand in a sign of exasperation, “The point is that I didn’t want to leave you on your own… But I did!” His mind had started to get all tangled up with so many things he wanted to say, “As soon as I was able to leave Ambassador Haxa’s company, I came back looking for you… and you were already leaving. I had to catch you at the door!”

“I had fulfilled the purpose of my visit, so there was no reason why I should stay any longer. I told you that!” She spoke condescendingly.

“Yes! In a very sharp and rude manner… You dismissed me like a _dwarfnut_ and left fuming!” He made a pause, controlling the tone of his voice. Softly he set his own mug on the _caf-_ table at his own side. “What was I supposed to do? Run after you? When you were being so clear about not wanting to have me around?”

Mara left her seat and let out all of her outrage, “You were being a slut!” she accused.

That took Luke aback, “A slut?”

“Yes! Getting all flirty and charming, just so you could get into someone’s knickers!”

 _‘Kriff it!’_ Luke also stood up and took a few steps forward, standing just a few inches from her. Knowing that he might be risking a slap on the face, still he’d just tell the truth, “Yes! I was flirting!... But I was flirting with you, Mara!” He let out with some intensity. “And you didn’t seem to object to it!”

She narrowed her eyes, and let her voice cool two degrees, “So you were just in the mood to play games with me that meant nothing!”

“I have _never_ played with you.” He severely stated.

“And yet, you left with that woman!” she snapped.

It was obvious she hadn’t quite listened to what he’d just told her, or she simply didn’t care.

“Yes, I left with her…” he conceded, “… _after_ you were gone.” He then clarified. “But I only took her home!”

Mara let out a sarcastic laugh, she couldn’t believe this! The Farmboy playing the innocent card on her. He wanted her to be all truthful towards him, but he couldn’t simply admit what he’d done. She’d had enough of all of this. “It’s none of my business anyway… You can _kriff_ whoever you want!” she angrily dismissed.

“Mara… There’s nothing going on there. How many times do I have to tell you this?” He exclaimed, exasperated.

Her piercing green eyes looked right at him… That angry spark slowly turning into something undecipherable. Internally, she knew that she didn’t have any right to question him about his intimate life and whatever he wanted to do with it… What was she doing? “At least you could have told me about the plans you had in that little head of yours, so I’d be warned.” Her words damp with disappointment. She stepped back, taking her seat again.

They both remained quiet for a while.

Luke could tell that she was really hurting, and he was the one who had done it. He wished he could reverse that. “I didn’t sleep with her, Mara.” He plainly declared, thinking that perhaps that was what she really wanted to hear. Because in her understanding, she’d been dumped by him for a night of sex.

Mara looked back at him with a blank face. “Don’t lie to me Farmboy!” she warned.

“I would never lie to you!” he earnestly stressed.

A sardonic smile formed in her lips, “Don’t tell me you don’t find her attractive! She is beautiful and is definitely very interested in you! And the dress… Don’t tell me you didn’t see _that_ either!” she pointed out raising her voice. “You’re a Prince of Naboo… You’re Royalty, she’s Royalty… Now you can go marry your Ambassador and raise happy little royal Jedi.” She angrily mocked.

“Don’t throw that to my face!” his tone offended, “You perfectly know that titles and bloodlines mean nothing to me!”

“Maybe now they do!” she bit back, “You are so right for each other. She’s your perfect match!”

“No, _you_ are my perfect match!” He let out in an impulse. His voice even and clear.

Narrowing her eyes, the former Emperor’s Hand asked, “What did you just say?”

“You heard me.” He challenged, intensity in his gaze as he searched for a hint of _anything_ in hers.

But there was nothing there.

Luke let out a deep sigh, calming down. He squatted in front of her, so he could look at her at eye level, “I didn’t sleep with Ambassador Haxa,” he repeated, this time in a calm, soothing tone, “We just kissed… It didn’t go any further… I just… couldn’t do it.” Those were the facts. “Yes, she’s beautiful and tempting and all those things you said… and yes, she was all over me!… Still, I just turned around and left.” He gathered all of his courage, “I didn’t sleep with her, because… it was _you_ I had in my mind!”

Mara just looked back, still saying nothing.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you, Mara. My last secret… I have feelings for you.” Luke confessed, absolute honesty in his blue gaze, “I don’t want _her_! It’s _you_ who I want!”

Just more silence.

Luke desperately looked for a hint of anything… Was she angry? Shocked? Offended? What? He couldn’t sense a thing coming from her!… She had closed down to him completely, shielding tightly behind a barrier of silence.

Quietly, Mara stood up… She made a small pause, like if she wanted to say something… but nothing came out of her mouth. Turning around she left the galley.

Luke slowly stood up and watched her leave, frustrated at knowing that there was nothing he could do. This was just not what he had pictured in his mind. Everything had gone so horribly wrong!

Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

 

oOo

 

Mara had locked herself in her sleeping cabin.

She didn’t feel angry anymore… In fact she didn’t even know what she was thinking or   _feeling_.

 _‘It’s you who I want!’_ He’d just told her.

There was a big difference between speculating the Farmboy was up to something and having him telling her everything so blatantly.

His confession somehow made her feel a strange kind of thrill, but it also scared the crap out of her! What was she supposed to do with this information!

The bubble surrounding this matter had been burst, and facts were staring back at her right on the face. It was impossible to ignore what had just happened… This changed things in such a huge way!

She’d been around Luke for so long that she didn’t know if she could feel anything different from what she already felt towards him… She was so used to him, he was such a familiar and constant presence in her life… She couldn’t fool herself, of course she was attracted to him! What was there not to like? But if physical attraction had been the only reason to keep him around, then she would have slept with the man a long time ago and be done with it! No, this was not just about sexual attraction… There was their strong friendship and many other mixed things in their relationship… but romantic love? It was obvious he did feel it.

Now she realized that for the past days the Farmboy had been trying to find a way to tell her… That’s why she’d picked up on that slight change in his behaviour. He was actually wooing her! And if she was honest with herself… He’d done a good job at it! Without quite realizing it, she’d fallen into it completely. The memory of their dance came to her mind… The way he’d made her feel… The electricity of his warm gaze on her, the feel of his hand on her waist… He’d been so focused on only her… He’d looked so handsome… It had been an intense, entrancing, magical moment! And she had liked it.

Shaking her head, she tried to send those memories away.

She did care about him… And yes, after feeling what she had felt, she’d been jealous when seeing him with another woman.

In a way, her egoistical side smugly relished in the idea that the raven-haired woman hadn’t gotten what she had wanted. Luke had not given the Ambassador what she wanted because he’d been thinking of _her_. This was petty of her, she knew… and she couldn’t help a pleased smirk. She didn’t consider herself a virtuous woman, so she could be as petty as she wanted.

What really bothered her was that she had felt so jealous… Jealous of the Jedi spending time with another woman. She’d never been jealous of anyone in the Farmboy’s life! Not of Callista, or Akanah or the late Gaeriel… Why had she been so upset this time? If she hadn’t reacted the way she did, they would have never got to this. Clearly, it was all her fault.

Concerning the Jedi, she had to admit that she always lost her cool with him. He was the one sentient being in the Galaxy capable of doing that to her. He’d move her emotions in a way that no one else could…Was that a sign that perhaps it was not only friendship what she felt for him? She did like him… and she did feel attracted to him… but did she have romantic feelings towards him?

What Karrde had told her made more sense now… Now that the Farmboy had said what he’d been keeping from her all this time.

But back to the real state of things, she must look at the practicality of this matter! He was busy, she was busy… He was a devoted Jedi and she’d never become one… Either of them would have to quit something and she liked her job and her life the way these were, she had plans for herself! She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to change any of this.

Mara felt there was so much going on in her mind right now! So much going on in her life for that matter! Did she want to add a relationship to all that? She was bad with relationships… She had never gone steady with anyone… She’d had her occasional _maintenance_ flings, or how she liked to call her casual interactions with other men. And these had been just that, flings! Was she even ready to commit herself to a full-time relationship?… Even more, was she ready to have a relationship with Luke Skywalker? With him it would be all or nothing… The Farmboy didn’t do casual. Something uneased her about it... She didn’t feel ready!

For a moment she thought of Tarec Krigger… He’d been in her life so many years back. Mara hadn’t had a relationship after him… no time and no interest. That had been a painful loss, he had simply vanished without a goodbye… and that had crushed her heart. Was she so broken that she would use any excuse to not develop deep feelings for anyone anymore?

Skywalker was someone she liked and respected. Why not try again with him? But what if it didn’t work out? She didn’t want to break Luke’s heart either. She’d hated Callista for doing it to him, and she wouldn’t want to be someone who brought him that kind of pain again.

Mara was being too mental about the whole matter, she knew… This was supposed to be a matter of the heart and all she could do was to _think_ and rationalize everything!

The Farmboy was all heart… and she was all mind. That was a fact.

 _Mother of Kwath!_ Why? Why things with the Jedi always had to be this complicated?

 

oOo

 

The Jedi sat alone in the cockpit.

The front view window showed the white luminescent tunnel of hyperspace. Everything in the control board read normal and _Veeone_ seemed to be running things smoothly, so there was not much for Luke to do really. So he had time to think.

Well, he’d done the hard part already… He’d said it. Now, he would let _her_ decide.

A part of him tingled in fear, perhaps he was just fooling himself and he’d just ruined his friendship with Mara… and that hurt. Although he really didn’t know what hurt the most: the thought of having lost his friend or knowing that his feelings were unrequited. Still, at some point he would have had to tell her, and the possibility of a rejection had been always there, so he should suck it up and move on.

And here he was, stuck with her for the next three weeks. It was certain that they would have a number of days of awkwardness ahead of them but focusing on the mission would help him overcome whatever emotional discomfort he might feel. Once back in Yavin he would be able to deal with his hurt emotions in whatever way he found more effective. For a moment Luke felt overwhelmed by the idea of having lost Mara even as a friend… But she hadn’t said anything yet, so he should keep calmed and hopeful.

Memories of the Ball floated in his mind… The elation of that moment when they’d danced… She’d looked so beautiful, felt so at ease in his arms… He remembered her sheer happiness when they were alone on the terrace… Deep down Mara did feel something for him, he knew it! He’d sensed it while holding her in his arms, so he shouldn’t lose hope.

If there was something he knew, it was to hold on to hope. Especially when people were concerned, so he’d had to trust his feelings.

Lost in his ruminations, Luke didn’t feel Mara enter the cockpit.

“I heard you.” She softly said behind him, just loud enough for him to hear.

Immediately, he left his seat. Turning to Mara, he stood way too stiffly, in a posture denoting his apprehension. Still, he didn’t say anything… he didn’t want to scare her off.

“You’re right. I do care… for you.” She conceded.

Luke just pressed his lips. A tiny spark of hope burning in his heart.

“But I don’t know what I want from this… from you. I don’t think I’m ready.”

He could wait for her to be.

“And all this big mess… I caused it.” She gave him a wary smile, “I did feel jealous of that woman… I did not want her to take you away… from me.”

“Mara, nothing will ever…” he let out impulsively.

She put a hand up and stopped him.

“I don’t think we should discuss this now. I’m not like you… I don’t even know what I feel… or if I want things to change between us.”

At least that wasn’t a blatant _no_. She had opened up to him again and he could feel her. Mara was genuinely confused and unsure. Was this an effect he had on her?

“We have so much in front of us... Let us finish with the mission and talk when we get back to Coruscant.” She asked.

Luke understood that she needed time and he would not press things on her, no matter how much this ate at him. Maybe a little time would be good for them, to let his revelation sink in… He wasn’t even yet recovered from his blatant confession! This had not been the way he had wanted to do it, but it was out now.

“All right. I can wait.” He reassured her.

“But I did hear you, _Luke_.” She stressed, making sure he understood.

He smiled at her, she had used his first name and that was always a good sign.

Luke’s hopes went up again, not everything was lost. They still had three full weeks ahead of them, time he’d spend with her and that by itself was a win already. And although the wait would be excruciatingly wearing for him, he’d be patient until their return to the capital planet. He knew there was something there, he’d felt it!

For the time being he’d keep his focus on the mission, but once they were back he’d do everything he could to win Mara’s heart!

And the Force knew he never backed off from a challenge.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a warm thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

 

They jumped out of hyperspace right in the middle of nowhere, in a section of open space with nothing around… no planets, no asteroids, no trade routes. Adhering to their initial plan, this had been their last safe jump into known territory. Their next jump would take them to the last set of coordinates, marked as dangerous space in modern Galaxy maps and that pinpointed the location of Dark Gem in the old navigational maps Mara had retrieved from Palpatine’s Library.

Mara fed the new coordinates into the navigational computer, overriding the _Jade’s Fire_ cartography of the Galaxy. When computing the latest coordinates, the ship issued a warning. She turned to Luke, giving him a stern look that denoted worry. They were taking a huge risk, if those old maps were wrong… Well, it would be the last trip they’d ever make.

The Jedi nodded back to her in reassurance, he had already rigged the navigational computer, so it should accept the new settings with or without warning.

Mara keyed in the last orders.

The systems beeped and everything went green. The hyperdrive of the ship kicked in, stars turned into lines and they were off.  It would only be a two-hour jump. Despite its short duration, the trip turned into two hours that both spent on edge.

As the ship travelled, Mara reached out with her acutely trained danger sense – a sense Luke trusted even more than his own, her hand on the hyperdrive lever. If something felt wrong, it would be better to risk making a premature jump out of hyperspace than to jump right into their demise.

Luke kept probing the direction towards which they were moving with the Force, extending his senses far out into the expanses of hyperspace. There was nothing odd he could sense ahead of them.

Soon enough, the counter reached the mark and the alarms went off. They had reached their destination. When they made it out of hyperspace, the ship _landed_ in an actual section of outer space.

Immediately, Luke checked the sensor readings… There was no black hole or any other dangerous deep space anomaly. He let out a sigh of relief eyeing Mara as he did so.

She exhaled in relief too, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Mara called in the map on the screens. Their final destination was only a few klicks away, and they could get there travelling at sub light speed without a problem. She set a route to their final destination and took manual control of the ship.

As they got closer, the ship’s sensors picked up the readings of a solid large object, after a while the shape of a small planet came into view.

There it was, Xaymni Si’kem or Dark Gem.

Looking out through the large transparisteel windows in the cockpit, a peculiar planet, dark and copper-coloured, with two rings of asteroids around it, lay suspended in space right in front of them.

Carefully, Mara set her spaceship in an approaching trajectory that matched the planet’s orbit. When reaching the right distance, the automated systems in the ship made it set accurately on orbit around the planet, settling in the first ring of asteroids, matching its velocity to avoid a collision.

Mara realized that the asteroids would provide them with a good cover, and that was an advantage they should exploit. If there were eyes down there, it would be harder for them to pick up the _Fire_ ’s presence. Now it was time to do some preliminary checks and use the ship’s sensors to scan the planet’s surface. “That was easy!” She let out, stopping her next sentence abruptly when turning to look at the Jedi.

Luke was quiet, his back stiff and his gaze fixed on the planet below. An ice-cold shiver went down his spine… An all too well-known energy assaulted his senses.

The planet was oozing with the dark side.

“What is it?” she asked, sensing Luke’s overwhelmed state.

“Can’t you feel it?” he asked in bewilderment.

Mara shook a negative.

“Give me your hand…” he extended his open palm to her.

When she took his hand, it felt like if a mute button had been released… She then felt everything!

Down below, a very distinctive energy lay… an energy she hadn’t felt since her last encounter with her former Master… The dark void, the emptiness… This definitely wasn’t a good sign.

“I don’t know… maybe this planet is a focal point for the dark side of the Force.” Luke let out trying to make sense of the overwhelming darkness.

As she heard him speak, Mara studied the feed from the ship’s sensors and scanners. “There doesn’t seem to be much down there… No sentient life forms… No villages or cities… Just ruins.” As the images went on, the map then showed a large mass that marked a building. “I think this is our place.”

Luke studied the image. It was a big structure, made of solid stone according to the schematics appearing on the screens. Mara was right, that was their place.

“Do you want to do the honours?” she asked. Mara knew that Luke was better than her at this, and she didn’t have a problem with it. It all was reduced to competence.

Luke nodded as he took the helm on his side, with this taking control of the ship.

“I’ll clear us a path.” She then offered as she switched her controls to those controlling the gunnery.

The _Jade’s Fire_ was a very sophisticated star ship. Although it was classified as a pleasure yacht, Mara had had it heavily modified to suit her personal preferences, not only for safe and efficient interstellar travel, but also for combat.

Luke brought in the ship with expertise, enhancing his abilities with the Force as he approached and manoeuvred through the two asteroid fields. With ease he navigated amongst the floating, dangerous rocks, in a controlled plumb down towards the planet.

The belly batteries from the ship under Mara’s command, fired a couple of times, disintegrating pieces of rock that lay right in the ship’s trajectory.

When hitting the planet’s atmosphere, the hull of the _Jade’s Fire_ shone bright red, the armoured plates sustaining the friction as the ship made its way down. Once in the atmosphere Luke made a recognition flight above the ruined building’s perimeter, making sure there was nothing odd around the area and finding the best spot to land on.

Like a feather, the _Jade’s Fire_ touched ground.

The ship landed at a safe distance from the ruins, a few hundred meters away.

Immediately after landing, Mara secured the ship and activated the atmospheric cloaking shield, this way it would remain safely hidden. She also finished reviewing the report the Fire’s computer had produced, everything looked all right. “The atmosphere is breathable.” She informed.

Again, Luke sat staring through the cockpit’s transparisteel front windows at the building outside. There was so much darkness in there…

“Are you coming, Farmboy?” Mara called out.

“Of course, I’m coming!” he snapped out of his entranced state.

“Let’s go then.” She firmly encouraged.

 

oOo

 

Followed by the two droids, Mara and Luke walked down the ramp.

Apart from their utility belts, both carried small, sturdy backpacks containing a number of tech gadgets and demolition explosives to support their exploration, plus a standard survival kit containing luminescent rods, ration bars, water, med-kits, ropes and other articles crucial to expeditions like this.

Behind them the _Jade’s Fire_ tightly auto sealed, waiting for their return.

The landscape was orange and rocky. Huge boulders scattered everywhere, the rocks randomly covered with some sort of purple moss. Grey and orange clouds gathered in the pinkish sky above their heads, too thick to let the light of the near sun go completely through.

As they approached on foot, the ruins appeared more and more impressive. The building was colossal, the last remnant of a civilization long gone. At the peak of its time, surely it must have been quite a sight to witness. After walking a few hundred meters, the ruins lay right before them. The main passage towards the ruins consisted of a stone bridge connecting the side they stood on to the main entrance in the building, a deep chasm underneath. The bridge was solid and safe enough, so they decided to take it.

Carved in dark stone that resembled granite, ominous twelve-meter-high statues stood tall along the sides of the bridge, representing an alien race unrecognizable to them. Humanoid, lean and tall, with distinctive amphibian features and tall craniums along with eyes that protruded from each side of their heads on short stalks. The bipedal representations bore three-digit hands that were tipped with menacing claws.

“Do you think these might be the original speakers of this language, Rakata?” Luke wondered.

“It’s possible…” Mara answered, almost in a whisper while she studied the tall sculptures. The ominous statues really disturbed her.

When they reached the main entrance, Mara read the map in the _holoprojector_ in her hand. Before her eyes, the gadget displayed a three-dimensional layout of the ruins, a map that the _Jade’s Fire_ sensors had scanned and produced as they made their way into the planet. The holoprojector continued to communicate with the _Fire_ ’s sensors in real time, so if the ship detected any changes in the morphology of the building it would be automatically updated in the map. “It appears that there are at least five levels to this building… The ground level, two above and two below. Where do you think we should start?”

Luke stood next to her and studied the map. There seemed to be some sort of small cubicles in the lowest level… There was so much area to cover. “Maybe we should start at the bottom and make our way up?”

“Agreed.” Mara answered. This would give them a more schematized search, and they could rule out areas in an organized manner.

The heavy entrance door was sealed. The technology seemed ancient, but sophisticated. The lock in the door appeared to have remained closed for a very long time, as it was already tight jammed.

Mara ignited her lightsaber and dug the white-blue blade into the section of the lock. With a fizz the lock burst open and the door slid a quarter of its size only, but wide enough for them to go through.

Carefully, they made their way into the dimmed, dusty area. Luke had the luminescent rods at the ready and passed one to Mara as she entered behind him.

The entrance wasn’t as large as it would be expected. It consisted of a rectangular, high ceilinged area, full of columns, that opened up on the sides to other multiple rooms. From the domes above their heads, faint rays of light made their way through tiny square openings. The space had a stinging acrid smell to it that made Luke cough, soon Mara did the same.

The Trader studied her holographic map. The upper levels seemed intact, it did not seem to be the case with the lower ones, something had happened there, and the passing of time had not spare them. Down below there were no readings of sophisticated technology, just the usual mechanical stuff; although the readings indicated the contrary in the upper levels as faint signals of still active computing systems were displayed.

It was time to split up.

Luke instructed _Artoo_ and _Threepio_ to head up towards the computers and to start retrieving whatever they could. R2-D2 had already downloaded the schematics from the _Jade’s Fire_ computer, so they would be fine. Obediently the two droids started their way up.

Once the droids headed up, it meant that the humans had to go down.

Mara went back to the map; they had to find their way to the lower levels. The map showed what appeared to be a set of crumbled stairways. Memorizing the route, she then led the way

The place was huge, and distances could not be covered as fast as they would have wanted to. As expected, the staircase was in very bad shape, so they were forced to use the hoist cables attached to their utility belts to ease themselves down carefully. There was a lot of loose rubble, so they needed to proceed with caution. Slowly, they moved towards the lower levels.

As they climbed down, their sensor equipment continued picking up readings and as much information available and relaying these to the ship’s systems where these would be stored for later analysis.

When they reached the lowest point, both called down their hoist cables which efficiently rolled back inside their cylindrical holders at their belts. As they walked through the level, they only had to deal with the occasional blocked entrance, knocked down wall or accumulated rubble, but they were able to manage that with ease. So far there hadn’t been any major incidents.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked through dark, long, wide corridors. The floors covered with polished stone, the thick stone walls covered with a soft finish that resembled old style stucco; it was hard to tell since it was partially darkened and eroded. As they walked further, a stagnant smell of humidity, mixed with the acridity in the air, reached their sense of smell.

Luke didn’t like it in there. As they went deeper and deeper into the ruins, his Force sense was damped by the eerie darkness that surrounded the place. He was experiencing random lapses of disconnection to the Force… and it was quite unsettling, as if he remained momentarily blind or deaf. Feeling and using the Force was such an integral part of his life now, he connected to it so instinctively, without even noticing it… and now the intermittent lack of this connection made him realized how much he depended on it. Mara had also mentioned that she couldn’t connect to the Force at all, so their bond was of no use for them right now. Soon he noticed that as they went deeper into the ruins the air felt rarer and acrider. Quickly he took a look at the life support reader attached to his forearm, _‘Oh, oh…_ _’_ He didn’t like this.

“Mara… Oxygen levels have dropped fifteen percent already.”

“But the _Fire_ ’s readings stated that the atmosphere in here was perfectly breathable!”

“I know… Maybe the air is changing as we go deeper into the ruins.”

“Does this mean that we have to get back to the ship and get masks?” She let out visibly exasperated. She really didn’t like that idea, it would mean that the last three hours of work would go to waste.

“Maybe I can do something about it.” Luke offered. It seemed that for the time being he was not having one of those Force lapses he’d been experiencing, so he should make the most of it while it lasted. Using the Force, Luke reached out to Mara’s lungs and his own. Using the nurturing energy of the light side of the Force, he stabilized and strengthened their respiratory systems. It was harder to do than usual, since that blanket of darkness loomed over him, but with a bit of extra effort he managed to do it successfully. “This is only temporary, it should give us at least four more hours, but will be better if we hurry.”

They continued exploring the passages and rooms in the area. It seemed it was full of small compartmented rooms that might have been destined as storage space for supplies or even weaponry. A number of metal crates lay against the walls, when being opened all that was left inside was dust and sand… Whatever that had been in there was long gone, either by the take of time or stolen by hungry critters.

As they inspected the old, dusty crates a faint sparkle caught Luke’s attention… Around her neck, Mara was wearing the crystal he’d given her. The tangerine-coloured gem hung in the open from its golden chain. This realization brought a hopeful, excited blush to his face, maybe not all was lost.

Instinctively, when noticing Luke’s discovery and without the slightest qualm, Mara took the piece in her hand and shoved it back inside her zipped-up vest. “Don’t get your hopes high, Farmboy… It’s not like I’ve been thinking about it.” She snarled.

“Yeah, I know you’ve been very busy.” He countered, sounding a bit too witty for her taste.

“We agreed we would talk about it when we got back!” She warned.

“I know.” He innocently answered, “But, really… Why do you think I’m here?”

“Because your hero complex wouldn’t let you let me do this on my own?” she sarcastically answered.

“No!”

“Skywalker, you do this with _everyone_!” Mara pointed out, “Why should I feel special?”

She kind of had a point. It was true that he would always help, and that many times he’d been chastised by his family and closest friends concerning the little regard he had for his personal time and safety; but he considered that he had his priorities very well discerned, and when deciding who he would help first, Mara was in the top section of that list, amongst Leia and Han, and that by itself really meant something.

By the time they had exchanged lines, they were already out, back in the corridors.

Suddenly Mara noticed something… Standing where she was, facing the wall, with the corridor extending right in front of her, she spotted a recognizable pattern on the floor, “Look at this!” she let out, absolutely enthralled by her discovery.

Mara directed her rod towards one end of the corridor and then towards the other… Right in front of them a large version of the same symbol Palpatine had used to repel the Witch was heat-stamped on the floor and repeated at equidistant lengths to the right and to the left.

Luke watched, holding his luminescent rod up high, recognizing the figure on the floor… They definitely were in the right place.

Mara again led the way as they walked further in… The same symbol appeared marked on the floor at every three meters or so, repeatedly. They have been walking on top of these symbols since they reached the level and have only noticed them now! Why was this symbol in here? Was it meant to do something? Did this helped seal the Witch out of the place, or perhaps it served to diminish her power? One thing was obvious: something the Witch had wanted, had been kept in here somewhere.

They reached a section were the rock walls were damp and crumbling. In the far distance the clear, glassy sound of dripping water could be heard. A sort of leakage from an underground source of water had already made some major damage.

Mara kept the lead. According to the map, this would be the final area to explore in that level. It had kept getting darker to a point that the artificial brightness from their rods was their only source of light. At these point in their exploration, they both had conveniently attached their rods to the front of their vests, allowing them to keep both of their hands free.

Luke wondered why the place felt so desolated… The only thing he could feel was that dark, eerie brush of the dark side. He thought that at least they should have run into critters of some sort, or any other type of non-sentient life form… but nothing.

For the past hour, the flow of water in the corridors had slowly been increasing as they moved in further, and at one point these were flooded at calf’s height. It appeared that the faint streaks of water dripping along the adjacent walls were the sources of such flooding. Both walked carefully through the flooded corridor, the self-sealing material of their boots would keep their feet dry and warm, and some of the humidity would be repelled by the specialized fabric of their garments, but there was just so much these would take.

Suddenly Mara lost her footing. Quickly Luke reached out for her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him, with this helping her regain her balance just before she went down splashing into the water.

“Thanks!” She let out in relief.

“It’s hard to know what’s underneath all this water…” He let out in suspicion as he took the rod in his hand and rose it over their heads. The new angle of the light gave them a better view of what was ahead of them.

In between them and the other side of their path, there was a large, deep puddle of cold, dark water. Although the water was still, they could not see the bottom; it certainly looked deep and jumping in didn’t feel like a good idea. One could never know what would be lurking in waters like this, especially after being undisturbed for this long.

Despite its width, the distance from where they stood to the other side was something they could easily clear with a Force enhanced jump. There was just a problem: Luke’s connection to the ever-present energy was faint and intermittent, and Mara had none of it.

 _‘This is extremely odd.’_ Luke thought. Why would he only be able to sense and connect to the Force at intermittent intervals? There was no logic to it that he could think of.

“Skywalker, I can’t feel the Force at all… so you’ll have to help me.” Mara pointed out, a bit frustrated that she had to ask for his help.

The Jedi helped the Trader over the water. As he floated her over, for a brief moment he lost his connection and almost let her drop into the water, but almost immediately he regained control and held her above the watery surface, taking her all the way to the other side as hastily as he could manage.

Clearly unhappy, Mara glared back at him.

“Sorry…” he sheepishly let out. He didn’t want to sound like Han, but it wasn’t really his fault. This intermittence in his connection to the Force really unsettled him.

Luke then Force jumped over the watery darkness making a wobbly landing. For a moment he felt like if he were in his novice days of using the Force. All this matter was really strange.

On this side of their path it seemed that the water hadn’t found a full way in, so everything was fairly dry. After leaving behind the flooded area, they made their way quicker once walking over a dryer surface, the symbol kept marking the way. They reached a vestibule where there was a heavy durasteel door that looked extremely familiar.

Mara approached the door’s panel and keyed in a few codes… Without any resistance the door slid open for them. “It accepted my old Imperial codes.” She let out with a mix of bafflement and apprehension.

Carefully and fully alert, both walked inside, their luminescent rods casting long shadows around the area. Water from the outside had not seemed to disturb this area as it felt completely dry, the air was stale and acrid, but there was no humidity. This place seemed to have been built deep down into the rock, in a much, much later time than the original ruins. As they made their way, their footsteps resonated against what felt like slick, metallic flooring. The walls enclosing the area were made of thick _duracrete_ , not of ancient carved rock like the walls in the rest of the ruins. Arranged in a neat pattern, there were turned off computer consoles and stations, as well as other equipment, all of them around forty years old.

Mara and Luke eyed each other, both clearly realizing what they have just found.

A standard Imperial Bunker.

The automated sensors didn’t seem to be running as the lights hadn’t gone on when they stepped in, so Mara reached to one of the consoles and turned the lights on manually, only the auxiliary lamps came on, dim and intermittent but enough for them to dispense with the rods. She then tried to make the computers run… nothing. Probably the amount of humidity in the exterior had somehow damaged most of the hidden wiring. For the looks of it, this place should have been fully functional during the Empire and Rebellion eras… but to what purpose?

It did feel like one more of those Emperor’s dirty secrets.

“This was in use in more recent years, there must be another entrance!” Mara stated with certainty. After all, she knew first-hand the standard lay out of every Imperial facility.

“Probably is in the direction of all that water we left behind.” Luke pointed out.

That sounded like it. Surely after the fall of the Empire that place must have been evacuated and left to rot. The passing of time and the unforgiving effects of the natural elements had thoroughly done their job.

They went further into the Bunker, into a section that clearly had contained detention modules and prisoner cells. Neatly laid out on both sides of a corridor, a number of empty, claustrophobic cells remained; each bearing the classic geometry and lustrous, reinforced durasteel walls of Imperial design.

As he walked down the aisle, Luke felt a nudge in the Force. He entered one of the cells… There was nothing there, but the standard Imperial layout and cell equipment: a built-in bunk and sanitary unit. Inspecting the small space, at waist level, he noticed an almost imperceptible irregularity on the smooth surface of one of the walls… A strange pattern, like a simple stain, but it looked odd, out of place. “Mara!” he called out.

Mara rushed to his side.

“What are those markings?” he pointed at the strange irregularity.

Instantly, the former Emperor’s Hand recognized it.

Quickly she moved towards the intended area and kneeled down so she could look directly at it. Hastily she retrieved a small photosensitive lamp from her utility belt and passed the weak light over the stain several times.

Luke watched with interest. What was Mara doing?

Picking up on his curiosity, she explained while she worked. “It’s a message, hidden underneath a layer of a compound made of _Photosensitive Microscopic Crystals_ … A secret method used by the Imperial Royal Guard to leave messages behind, destined to those who can recognize it. It’s rudimentary, but very effective since it’s indestructible and will only respond to the light of a lamp like this.”

“Did you train with the Imperial Royal Guard?” That explained a lot about Mara’s unique combat abilities.

“I did.” She plainly answered, without taking her attention off the peculiar dye.

After a few moments, the stain seemed to react to the projected dim light. Slowly, what earlier was just an odd dye on the wall, vanished to reveal a set of paragraphs, the first lines written in High Galactic, the standard alphabet used by the Empire.

Mara read through the first lines written in High Galactic… and felt her stomach sink.

_“5 th day of the 7th month in the Standard Imperial Calendar, 22nd year AFE._

_This message is to be relayed to the Emperor’s Hand immediately. Code: 1 3 9 Yan Zulu 5 Korelda.”_

The following lines in the message were written in a special variant of a code alphabet used by the Royal Guard, but this was a modification of that same code she’d used with only one person before… Without a doubt, the owner of the message had wanted to make sure that only the Emperor’s Hand could read what he was leaving behind. The rest of the encoded message read:

_“My dearest Mara,_

_At some point you will find this. Alive or dead, I know you will find me._

_I’ve been betrayed by the very man I swore to protect. I was ambushed by my own brothers, the Royal Guardsmen I trained and groomed for years. I fought and broke free, but when I almost made it out the Emperor himself intervened. He showed power I had never witnessed in him. I thought I had dedicated my life to protect him, but that day I learnt that he had never needed any protection. He came to me and mentioned something about better having left you alone. Then the arsehole mentioned that he was sorry to see me leave, that I had served him well, but that I had turn into a liability. He even thanked me for my years of service, the bloody kath hound. He said he would never let you create any attachments, that he wanted you to be only tied to him. Gloating over a man whose fate was sealed, he told me that you were powerful and important in the scheme of things… That you didn’t know about your true heritage and that he’d make sure to keep that hidden from you forever. Don’t trust the Emperor! I don’t know what his plans for you are, but he does not mean well. He will tell you lies about me, about my departure. You won’t know the truth about where I am or what has become of me. This sudden separation will bring you sorrow, and it pains me._

_Then this woman came… I don’t know who she is, but I can spot downright evil when I see it. She came to pick me and the others up. Tomorrow I will be taken away from here. There’re so many things I don’t know, but it’s become clear to me that I won’t survive. Just know that Palpatine did this._

_My one regret is that I’ll never see your lovely face again. Know that I will always love you, and that whatever my fate might be you’ll be the last thought in my mind._

_Be safe,_

_Tarec.”_

Mara’s mind was blown away. _‘Tarec Krigger!’_ He’d been here! Acute pain she hadn’t felt in a long time mercilessly reappeared… The weapon’s Master of the Emperor’s Royal Guard, the man who had taught her everything she knew about melee and hand to hand combat… The man she had once loved. But Palpatine had told her that he had died in battle… that his whole ship had been taken down in space.

Mara fought hard with herself, not allowing her emotions to take control… She needed to be objective and detached about all this if she wanted to succeed in her mission… In his message Tarec had mentioned a woman… Could that have been the Witch? It must have been! That’s why the symbol was here! Frantically more and more thoughts and questions rumbled in her mind. Why had he been brought here?

Luke had felt Mara’s sudden shock and had approached her immediately. His hand was on one of her shoulders, in a supportive gesture. He could see her eyes sparkly, filled with tears she didn’t dare shed. “Mara are you OK?” he grimly asked.

Mara remained chilly quiet for a while. After a few moments she recovered, “Yes, I’m fine.” She let out in an even voice, but not yet turning to face him. She felt an internal shaking she could not control, like if a sudden cold had taken hold of her.

Slowly standing up, Mara regained control of herself… Then turned to look at the Jedi with an ice-cold expression, “There’s nothing else here… Let’s head back.”

 

 

 

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warm thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

 

Luke followed as Mara led the way. He knew something was wrong, back in the Bunker he’d felt her shock and how she was struggling with herself… He’d be patient and wait for her to want to talk about it. It was her decision.

Walking in silence, they backtracked the same path they had come in from. The air had continued to turn more acrid and had again begun to burn. This reminded Luke that the effects of the Force energy he’d embedded in their system were running out and that they needed to get back to the ship and look after their lungs. They were already heading back out and still had time to get to the ship. The time frame was tight, but they’d make it.

By the time they reached the large puddle something felt off.

The dark water was not a still, flat, watery surface anymore, instead bubbly ripples spur up. Probably an underwater current was moving underneath. Luke noticed that the water was already going over the brim, so they had to hurry. He could feel the Force enough to bring them both over and get out of there. OK, Mara first…

Before he could turn to Mara, a violent gush of water popped up, and then another and another… Forceful enough to make him almost lose his balance. Immediately he reached out to Mara who was also struggling to keep on her feet, he held her in place with a Force grip that suddenly weakened, but at least she hadn’t fallen over. The large splashes managed to get them both soaked. The water started to reach their feet in a rapid overflow… Before they realized it, a large amount of water was coming inside through the puddle and there was no way of stopping it!

“I have a very bad feeling about this!” Luke let out. He remembered that, as they made their way in, there were no evident marks on the walls telling how far up the water went… but for a long extension of aisles the walls were evenly darkened… Those had been dark stains of moisture… That meant the walls were in direct contact with water over regular periods of time, probably submerged… Too bad he was realizing that just now. That water was coming in too rapidly! They would never make it to the dry levels in time. Luke’s danger sense fired all his internal alarms, “Let’s get back to the Bunker!”

Mara didn’t question him, she perfectly knew when he was being dead serious.

As soon as they turned their backs, a powerful blast of water burst out of the puddle. It seemed the puddle was in reality a hole created by a subterranean current that had eroded the rock over time and that had finally opened up at the corridor’s level. With the force it was making its way through, all the corridors and subjacent areas would be submerged in no time.

Both ran fast towards the Bunker with water raising up under their feet. When they got to the bunker’s door, Mara quickly keyed in the opening codes. The door opened and both went inside before it even finished opening... Mara went in first followed closely by Luke. She quickly hit the close button and the door swiftly closed back, not before a gush of water made its way in, enough to wet the floors inside. The door did its work and held on, closing and sealing perfectly, denying access to the water outside. Soon enough the water hitting against the durasteel door was the only perceptible sound.

Now Luke knew why they had missed the critters.

“It had already been all too easy.” Mara let out with sarcasm.

“And that is not our only problem,” Luke reminded her, “I can feel the air starting to burn again.”

“Yeah, me too.” She filled in, in her usual tough demeanour. Mara had never been the one to complain first about any discomfort.

So they were trapped in the Bunker, and the air quality was dropping exponentially according to the indicators in their life support readers. It all looked like not only the Force was intermittent in this planet, but that the atmospheric conditions were not stable either and changed around the clock.

“We need to find another way out, we can’t stay here.” Luke let out concerned, he didn’t know how long it would take for the air to turn completely nonbreathable.

“What about the droids?” Mara asked.

That’s right! Maybe R2-D2 could find them with his sensors and point them towards a way out of there. Luke took his commlink, “C-3P0? Where are you?”

They got a quick response, “Master Luke, we are currently where the computers are, and I must say these are very ancient.” The golden droid acknowledged, “R2-D2 has made the most incredible discoveries! It seems that this planet was terraformed by its previous inhabitants and it presents a very unique combination of atmospheric cycles.”

Luke chuckled in irony, yes they’d already found out about _that_. Interrupting the droid he added, “We’re trapped. We can’t go through the main door. We need _Artoo_ to find us a way out… Tell him to track us and give us something, quickly!”

A sequence of chirps and beeps came through the commlink as R2-D2 relayed information to the Protocol droid.

“ _Artoo_ tells me that there is no connection between the computer system he’s hooked in and the area where you are at, so nothing can be done from here.” Luke felt his stomach sink, then _Threepio_ ’s prissy voice continued, “Yet, there might be a way out if you place yourselves at the south east side of the building. You should find a set of waste disposal units; the ventilation tube inside goes all the way up to the surface and should be large enough to fit human forms. You’ll have to access the waste containers and find your way up through the tube. I’m sorry Master Luke, but it seems like the only way out.”

That sounded simple enough, the Jedi thought, they could manage. But it sounded too simple, and it was not before long that _Threepio_ let them know about the downside of the whole plan.

“Master Luke! If I may add, that there is a high probability that there will be accumulated waste, not yet recycled, at the bottom of the waste disposal unit’s container. It is very likely that whatever is in there will be extremely hazardous to yours and mistress Mara’s health. But you won’t know for sure until you open up the sealed container somehow.” Then _Threepio_ expressed his own concerns about the whole situation, “There will be an immeasurable number of microorganisms dwelling that place. I should warn you that there’s a seventy nine percent probability of bacterial or viral infection, or both. And we don’t know how many you will catch! You can always vaccinate yourselves once you are back in the _Jade’s Fire_ , I guess. And you should not overdue it! And we must not forget about the chemicals in there. Oh, my! There’s a high chance…”

Luke didn’t pay attention to the rest of that story. He eyed Mara, an utter disgusted look on his face.

Mara just cocked an eyebrow. “We better get to work,” she encouraged her visibly repugned friend. To her, risking catching a bug beat the idea of dying of suffocation.

After instructing the droids to head back to the ship, Jedi and Trader made their way to where the protocol droid had directed them.

There they were! The visible part of the waste disposal units, sporting large yellow signals of hazardousness. All the units seemed to be turned off, just like the rest of the equipment inside the bunker.

These units were designed and engineered for multiple and effective recycling tasks. In a bunker like the one they were locked in; one good unit would be enough to do all the needed recycling for many years. A by-product of recycling would be the emission of toxic, volatile gasses resulting from the decomposition processes, thus the need for a ventilation tube. The tube would safely release these gasses into the atmosphere.

Luke approached the plated cover of the first unit and carved a hole in it with his lightsaber, large enough so they could fit through. As soon as he removed the heavy plate, massive repugnant odours of who knew what types of putrid organic and inorganic materials that were inside the unit assaulted his nostrils. That waste had been sitting in there for at least the past fifteen years.

Mara covered her nose and mouth with her hands and had to turn around. She’d never expected it would be this bad! Now she understood why the Farmboy had been that disgusted. “You can go first!” She let out without remorse.

The Jedi gave her a dry smile. OK, he’d go in first.

Luke eased himself over the ledge of their makeshift entrance. The luminescent rod shone bright enough to give him an idea of the place he was going into. The container was bigger than expected, although it didn’t seem to be completely full, so hopefully they would not be swimming in waste. Their boots and clothing would offer them some protection, but nothing would protect them from that stench! Slowly he eased himself down, hanging from the ledge with one hand. He let the ledge go and dropped four meters… To his relief, when hitting the bottom he just went in as deep as knee height, surely there was more waste underneath, compacted enough so he would not sink any further, and he hoped it stayed that way. Luke’s eyes were dripping tears, irritated by whatever faint gasses were in there. He couldn’t help but to gag… fortunately he managed to keep everything inside. _‘Oh, Force! Disgusting!’_ The sudden memory of the _dianoga_ in the first Death Star came to his mind… He tensed for a second, but then remembered that this was a waste recycling unit that served only one Bunker, it was not large enough and all the processes were chemical, so no _dianogas_ in here.

Turning around he called Mara in, making out her silhouette up top, against the dim light that entered the container from her side. “Your turn now!” He extended his arms, offering to catch her.

Mara eased herself down and let Luke take her and drop her softly down. Her luminescent rod added to the clarity with which they could see.

“There’s the ventilation tube.” She pointed out as she looked up.

The ventilation tube had a long, straight cylindrical form that ended in a reinforced grille with an electric seal that probably wasn’t working anymore. They’d have to climb up, but the magnetic hooks of their hoist cables would not be of any use as there was nothing magnetic in there – magneticity didn’t do well with recycling procedures, and the walls of the container and the tubes in the ventilation shafts were covered in non-magnetic, non-corrosive materials. So they’ll have to use the climbing gear they had brought with them. It would be slow, but effective. It was around a twenty-meter climb, it was not really long, but it would be tight inside the tube and that would surely slow them down.

Mara would have to go first. She was smaller and would be able to manoeuvre inside the tube easier, where she would have to place climbing handles to which they would hold on to. Also she was lighter that Luke and in the case she lost her step and fell, it would be easier for Luke to hold her weight and thus hold them both in place without falling.

The space was too narrow, and they would not fit themselves into it with the bags they carried on their backs… so Luke tied both backpacks at one end of a long enough section of rope, tying the other end to his utility belt. He’d pull their bags containing their equipment with him as he went up the tube.

“Any chance the Force is back?” Mara asked with a hint of hope, as she hung a smaller bag – containing the climbing handles, around her neck. It would be so much easier if Luke could use the Force now.

He shook his head, “I have not felt it since a while after we came back into the Bunker. I have nothing right now.”

So they’ll have to do it the regular way then. Mara experienced a _déjà vu_ , it was just like back in _Myrkr_. Back then she had only wanted to kill the Jedi, now they were best friends. Their relationship had really come a very long way since.

Both readied their climbing gear, their harnesses secured and the rope over their shoulders. Their luminescent rods turned on and attached to the front side of their vests. Pouring his own set of handles into Mara’s bag, Luke then helped her place the first handles on the section of the wall underneath the tube.

The climbing handles were small rectangular pieces of metal alloy with specific design, that would protrude from a surface out enough to offer a support point, either by holding on or stepping on to them. The handles were relatively easy to install, as these would self-drill onto the surface, taking only a few seconds to secure themselves.

Once they finished with the handles on the wall, with agile grace Mara climbed up reaching the outside of the ventilation tube and quickly got busy. Using the tools she carried, she first removed the filter that kept the strong odours and microorganisms inside… She didn’t really want to think about what she was releasing out into the atmosphere by removing the filter… Their lives were at stake here!

When Mara had placed an enough number of handles, and had moved up the tube, Luke then followed. The climbing devices would help them to pull themselves up, hook their safety ropes and also step on them in order to hold themselves in place.

Slowly they made their way up. The space was narrow and suffocating. The tube they climbed in was made of a smooth and hard metallic alloy, which made it difficult for the handles to drill in, taking more time than expected. The devices didn’t attach as firmly as Mara would have wanted, but that would have to do. It was also very slippery, so Luke and Mara had to depend on their ropes being securely hooked to the handles as they moved along, in case of an emergency. While Mara worked on placing the handles, Luke got busy hooking their ropes to the most proximate ones as they advanced, making sure the lines didn’t get tangled. The air had become heavier and harder on their lungs, so difficulty to breathe was also added to the equation. They had their minds completely focused on the task at hand, reaching a point where the overwhelming stench didn’t even bother them anymore.

After reaching two thirds of the way, Mara’s muscles already burned, and her hands were numb. The space was so tight that she was barely able to move to reach for the handles in the bag that hung from her neck and then reach back up to drill them in. She wondered how the Jedi was managing.

The Jedi wasn’t managing that well. As Mara advanced, he squeezed himself through with difficulty. His shoulders barely fit in the diameter of the tube, so he had to push them towards his chest in a very uncomfortable position to be able to slide upwards as he stepped on the handles Mara was leaving behind. He felt glad that he’d kept his body lean and small, he couldn’t figure Kam or Kyp, who were larger and more muscular than he, fitting inside that narrow space. One thing he was sure of, if he died there he’d die stuck like a _puffer pig_.

At one point of the way, Mara started to breathe heavily and for a moment thought she was going to pass out, but she fought against it a remained conscious.

A hissed curse coming from beneath brought her attention back. Without realizing it, she had dropped the handle she’d been holding, and it had hit Luke square on the head. Those things were heavy and surely the Jedi had gotten a cut on the head. And this time he had cursed, something he never did… A clear sign he was already losing his patience and usual composure. “Sorry, Farmboy.” She let out, truly contrite this time.

“Don’t worry about it, just get us out of here!” he answered, clear impatience in his voice.

Mara continued to work, fighting the dizziness the rarity in the air was giving her. She wanted to be out of there just as much as the Jedi did. She was thinking this when, without a warning, her foot slip from the handle she’d placed it on, the yank made her lose her balance and every grip she’d had on the other handles. Unceremoniously she dropped on top of the Jedi, hitting him hard with all her weight.

Luke let out a big grunt… but he stayed in place, preventing their fall. If they both fell, there was no way the handles would hold by the ropes. Plus, he was simply not willing to have to start all over again… or to fall into all that crap and probably dying when doing so. That was a very undignified way to go, and he would simply not have that! So he held on with all the strength he had left in his body.

In the constricted space, Mara struggled to regain her posture. Her bum had landed on one of Luke’s shoulders and her legs were tangled in front of his chest. “Don’t drop me!” Mara let out.

“I won’t.” he calmly reassured. If this wasn’t this serious it would even be comical.

After a short while, they managed to get back on track and continued climbing. After a few more meters they finally made it to the end of the tube were a reinforced grille separated them from safety.

Mara felt exhausted and she wasn’t sure if she should let go of her grip. “Luke, can you reach my lightsaber?” she asked him.

Very carefully, Luke unhooked Mara’s _saber_ from her belt and extended it up to her in his hand. He could feel his legs already trembling in exhaustion.

Slowly, very aware of what she was doing, Mara took her lightsaber. Carefully she took it past her side, then past her head and ignited it. With as much precision as she could she worked small cuts around the grille’s surface. When she thought it had been enough, she closed down her weapon an passed it back to Luke. She then pulled herself up from the last placed handles, with one hand she hit the grille up and out of her way. The grille gave in and popped.

Finally they were out!

Right after Mara, Luke climbed out struggling to get his whole body out. Once he succeeded he dropped on his knees as he coughed heavily.

Mara was also coughing; her strained muscles had finally given in and she sat on the ground. Looking at the Jedi she noticed a thin streak of blood running down his face, surely from the cut she’d given him.

“We better get moving!” Luke hurried, panting heavily. They were running out of time! He could feel it in his lungs.

Both got up with difficulty – their damp clothing adding to the chilliness in their bodies, and started their way back to the ship, following the route the compass gave them.

As they approached the _Jade’s Fire_ , the droids were already there, waiting for them patiently. In her portable _slave circuit_ , Mara keyed in the codes to lower the ship’s ramp.

Luke and Mara went up rapidly, even before the ramp had lowered completely, hastily making their way to the small infirmary. As soon as she entered it, Mara retrieved a pair of breathing masks and passed one to Luke. Both placed the masks on their faces and breathed in deeply. With their backs against one of the walls, slowly they let themselves drop onto a sitting position on the floor.

Taking their time, both relished in the clean oxygen their lungs were taking in. After a few minutes the burning seemed to ease, and they were breathing normally.

Mara looked at the Jedi and back to herself; they both looked like crap and were covered in it. She shook her head, her damp, messy hair sticking to her face. Not taking masks with them and then accepting the Jedi’s proposal of using a technique to buy them time… That had been dumb! They had acted like a pair of rookies, and it was evident to her just how much peace times had turned her into a clumsier version of herself, and she didn’t like that at all. “Promise me that you’ll never again do anything to just please me.” She let out through the mask in a raspy, hoarse voice.

“I promise.” He let out, breathing hard and wheezing in his own mask, his voice no better than hers. He knew he’d made a poor choice in judgment when deciding not to come back to retrieve masks. Under normal circumstances, when he’d be able to use the Force, they wouldn’t have had any problems, but this was not a normal situation. Probably they had nasty internal burns in their lungs and throat, he could just feel it.

“We should take the vaccines.” Mara seriously stated. Sluggishly she got up and reached the contents in a small refrigeration unit. She retrieved two inoculation pens and tossed one to the Jedi.

Luke caught the pen and clicked the charge sensor. Still laying on the floor, he unzipped his vest and lifted up his still damp shirt and under-shirt to inoculate himself on the belly.

As she inoculated herself in her own belly, Mara felt relieved and utterly happy that her ship was so extremely well equipped.

“I’ll put us under a healing trance tonight and we should be as good as new in the morning.” Luke offered as he got up and approached the waste bin where he tossed the used pen.

“That is if you can connect long enough to do it, Farmboy.” Some worry in her words.

“I’m feeling the Force again.” He confirmed, “I think it’s the ruins… I don’t have a problem when being this far from them… I’ll be able to pull it off.” He soothed her. “How are you doing?”

“I can’t feel anything… Like if there was no Force.” She told him, a strange look on her face.

Mara possessed strong sensitivity to the Force _,_ and it was really odd that she couldn’t feel anything. “This place makes no sense, it just feels like if all this was made on purpose.” The Jedi let out in bafflement.

“There’s no sentient beings around, who could possibly be controlling this? Blocking us out or something like that.” Mara reasoned. It was not like in Myrkr plagued with all those _Ysalamiri_ producing Force blocking bubbles.

Luke really didn’t have an answer. What if there was in fact a presence controlling their connection while it hid from them? But he’d know… No, this was something else.

Well, for now they had to clean up.

 

oOo

 

Feeling all clean and refreshed, clad in her sleeping garments, Mara absentmindedly folded the set of clothes she’d just retrieved from the washing unit in the small laundry room of the _Jade’s Fire._ After their little adventure, the Jedi and her had come back filthy and covered in grime.

The Trader felt very tired, taking a break from her chore, she just set the folded clothes next to her on the small counter… In frustration, she gripped the edges of the counter with both hands, and pressed hard against it. She couldn’t help but to think about what she’d just discovered. Her chest hurt… She wasn’t sure if the hurt was the result of the damage done by whatever was in that planet’s air, or by the overwhelming knowledge of what had happened to Tarec.

As she had already suspected, Palpatine had had everything to do with his disappearance.

It was better to know the truth instead of going through speculations, but the truth hurt, deeply. The Emperor had deceived and betrayed her in every way possible.

Mara went through Tarec’s message in her mind. Memorizing information in an accurate manner had been part of her training, and now she could recall each paragraph with exactitude. His message was full of broken heartedness, outrage and ire towards the Emperor, but full of love for her. Tarec had chosen to go with dignity, just as true warriors always did. Even in his last moments, he had thought of her and had wanted to warn her, to make sure she’d be safe. He had thought of her all that time… until his last moment.

Guilt and anger dwelled inside her, having a convoluted effect on her. Tarec had hoped for her to find him… and she hadn’t even searched for him! She had believed her former Master and just let the matter go.

It was evident that Palpatine had given her former lover to the Witch… This realization made Mara feel deep rage and helplessness. Just to think of Tarec’s horrible fate made her sick. A lump formed in her throat and tears welled in her eyes… No! She would not cry. No matter how much it hurt.

Now, she knew that the Emperor had deliberately hidden this planet from her. It so happened that its location had been in Rakata just because it was this world’s native language. It had been really a lucky chance that she’d found those strange files amongst the mass of information she had retrieved… The Farmboy would tell her that it had been the will of the Force of course, if she ever came to tell him about all this.

She snapped out of her agony when the Jedi entered the narrow room, acknowledging her with a soft smile. He too was already clad in his sleeping garments.

Mara said nothing and just watched him in silence.

Luke threw the dirty clothes he carried inside the wash unit. Turning towards Mara, he approached the area she was standing in. “Me I?” Without waiting for an answer, he reached up to the shelves above their heads, leaving Mara trapped between him and the counter. Digging his hand inside a box on the shelf, he retrieved a couple of cleaning magnets.

The Jedi had just taken a shower, his soapy scent reached her nostrils. Feeling his body this close, for a brief moment in her mind, Mara pictured herself having dirty sex with the Farmboy… right there in the small space of the laundry room. In that moment, that seemed like a sound prospect, something that would help her numb the mindless pain she felt.

When realizing what she was thinking, hurriedly she pushed those thoughts away, belatedly recognizing that she had not shielded them. In that moment, Mara knew that Luke knew what he was doing to her. With his feelings already out in the open, he didn’t have anything to hide anymore.

He looked at her, studying her carefully… A softness in his gaze that made Mara shiver. It was obvious he had picked up on her thoughts. Still, the Jedi didn’t do anything. Perhaps he didn’t want to take advantage of her moment of weakness.

Luke stepped back. Turning towards the laundry unit he stuck the magnets inside it, closed the small door and let the appliance run. Before leaving the area he turned to Mara, “Ready for that healing trance?”

She just nodded.

 

oOo

 

Luke led the way towards Mara’s sleeping cabin. Once at the door he stopped and let her go in first.

Feeling a bit off balance, Mara slid underneath the covers and settled herself face up on her bed. How had she just been that sloppy! She looked at him, but there was no judgment in his eyes… and no intention of following her into what she so evidently had just broadcasted.

“You’ll feel better in the morning.” He softly told her.

She’d been put into a healing trance by the Jedi so many times before, but this time felt different to her… Although there was nothing sexual about it, the moment felt so intimate. Right there, looking at him enveloped in the calm, soothing energy he was calling in, she felt so inexplicably close to him.

Softly, the Jedi placed the tips of his fingers on her temples, administering the adequate energy frequency to induce the intended healing trance.

Mara closed her eyes and let herself go.

As the warm energy washed over her whole body, Luke sensed Mara drifting away in the nurturing state he’d just put her under. As she had requested, he’d set the cue for her to wake up at the rise of the sun. That would give her a good nine hours to help her heal the obnoxious internal wounds inflicted by the acridity of the air they had just been breathing in for the past hours, and it would also heal whatever other damage her body might have suffered while being in contact with all that waste. Probably this was a lot more sleep from what she was used to, but it was needed.

The Jedi watched the beautiful Trader sleep… Something terrible had just happened to her, and she wouldn’t speak of it. He knew she was hurting, even though she’d tried to hide it. With or without the Force, he’d picked up her anguish and distress. She was clearly fighting against feeling the pain. What was happening to her that pained her in such way? He knew he’d have to wait until she was ready to tell him or respect the fact that she might never reveal anything.

Luke’s heart suffered for her… Feeling her hurting like this made all of his protective traits fire off… He wanted to hold her tight and comfort her… Tell her she’d be all right, that he’d be by her side no matter what… He so much wanted to kiss her… but he would not do it.

For now, he had some healing to do too, so he better rest.

Luke stepped outside Mara’s cabin and headed to his own.

Comfortably lying on his bunk, Luke pondered on the latest events. That had been an intense first day, and they still had a lot more ahead of them. What would be waiting for them in the upper levels? Every time he’d tried to reach out with the Force he couldn’t find anything on it… These intermittent blocks seemed to become stronger and more frequent the closest he got to the ruins…

All right, he had better stop, or he’d be thinking of it until morning. He knew they could sleep with no worries; the ship’s sensors would pick up anything that came near it, and he’d set the cue to come out of the depths of his healing trance either in seven hours, or if the alarms in the ship went off.

Luke closed his eyes and called in the warm, luminous energy of the Force, drifting away into his own healing trance.

 

 

 

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story. You've been amazing Ny!

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly, softly, feeling wholesomely refreshed, Mara came out of the deepness of the Jedi Healing Trance she’d been put under. She hadn’t slept these many hours in such a long time… The long rest had healed any physical wound or discomfort she’d felt the day before, and in some way had taken away part of the emotional pain too.

Feeling heavy due to the utter relaxation in her muscles, Mara got out of her ship’s quarters bed… She stretched her legs as she sat on the side of the mattress. The main sleeping cabin in the _Jade’s Fire_ was not very big, but was well equipped, enough to give her a comfortable rest area during her long runs of interstellar travel.

For a moment she thought of Skywalker. He’d been just as battered as she’d been, but surely he was already all healed and ready to go, and surely in better shape than she was. That was one advantage of being a Jedi. His stamina, along with his physical and mental recuperation capacity, really impressed her… although she’d never admit it out loud.

Another day of exploration was ahead of them, so the sooner they got at it, the better. As she got ready she wondered what new findings they would make today… She didn’t like to feel this apprehensive, but it seemed that ghosts from her past were popping out everywhere! What other surprises they might stumble upon?… Well, they’d find out soon enough.

Soon she was all clad in a tight olive jumpsuit and vest, adequate for the trials that awaited her. Knee-height boots were a must in activities such as these, she could never know where or over what she would be standing on.

When she stepped into the ship’s galley, Luke was already there. Adequately dressed for the expedition, just as she was, in his usual dark coloured garments. The cut on Skywalker’s head was gone, just as her own bruising had healed and faded away overnight. He didn’t show any signs of being sore and he looked as alert and ready to go as she’d expected.

A memory of her last night’s moment of weakness came to her mind… Mara blushed a little… It was a good thing that the Farmboy hadn’t taken on her silent offer, or at this very moment they would have had a very awkward moment between them. At least one of them still kept their good sense and impulses in check.

Luke had woken up two hours ahead of her. After some meditation and a quick review of the intel gathered by the ship’s sensors, he was already in the galley making breakfast. He was a true morning person, a habit formed in him by his farm upbringing. “Good morning Mara.” He happily greeted her when sensing her enter the room. Just giving her a quick glance, he offered her a half smile and then turned around to continue with his food preparation. There was not really much to it, since the packed food carried in a ship was already pre-cooked, so all that was needed was to put it in the food processer unit and _voilà_! Still, Luke enjoyed giving their ready-to-eat meals an extra personal touch.

“Good morning, Farmboy.” She answered back in a casual tone, the memory of her slip not completely gone from her mind just yet. Why was this bothering her so much?

The Trader was already used to the Jedi taking kitchen duty every time they travelled together in the _Fire_. Since he could cook a whole meal from scratch, this travel food was really easy for him to make. In her own accord, she would have simply stacked her ship with boxes of ration bars and that would have been it… but the Farmboy would have never make it on ration bars alone, _‘That’d be very depressing!’_ , were his own words. So they had agreed that every time they travelled together, they would supply the ship with more than just Mara’s meal of choice.

While the Farmboy finished making breakfast, Mara decided to check on their backpacks and make sure they had all the gear they’d need. She walked towards the ship’s weapon’s bay. As she passed through the door, she noticed both their backpacks neatly set on one of the benches; opening them she went through the objects inside… everything seemed to be already in there. It seemed that Skywalker had already taken care of that too… Had he even slept? She wondered. There was really nothing left for her to do, so she headed back to the galley.

The _caf_ and mugs were already placed on the small table, so Mara sat, grabbed one mug, then the other, pouring some _caf_ in them.

Soon Luke approached the table with two plates, one in each hand. Carefully he placed one in front of Mara.

She looked at the steamy contents in the plate with some wariness: scrambled _Gartro_ eggs with some sort of rehydrated veggies. “I don’t think I have stomach for this, Farmboy… You eat it!”

“You have to eat something Mara!” He sternly stated, “Your body can use the protein.”

He was right. The trance she went under would repair her body at a cellular level and heal any injuries completely, but still she needed to nourish her physique properly. Begrudged, she took the plate and started picking at in with a fork, while she watched the Farmboy sitting across from her, eating his breakfast… To her surprise, he was not eating as contentedly as he normally would, which was strange.

The truth was that Luke was not really paying attention to his food, he was busy struggling to keep his mind off the questions he wanted to ask. He still could pick up Mara’s underlaying tension, but he was afraid to ask her about it… Whatever she had discovered in the lower levels the day before, had really hurt her… and he couldn’t bare that thought. He wanted to know what it was so badly! What if that information was related to the mission? For a moment that thought crossed his mind and he didn’t like the feeling of being kept out of the loop… but coming to his senses he rationalized that if whatever Mara had found was relevant to the mission she would tell him. So he restrained himself and didn’t ask any questions.

Mara could sense Luke trying hard to keep himself quiet. Probably he was wondering about what was that she’d found in the bunker… and she couldn’t blame him. Surely he’d already picked up on her mental and emotional state, and although he’d keep his Jedi sense out of this, Skywalker was innately very perceptive. Plus, after her last night’s slip, she was shielding from him extremely tight, so that by itself was suspicious enough. For a few moments she thought of the message she had discovered, it was a delicate, personal matter, but it was also information relevant to their mission… and it was wrong of her to keep Skywalker out of it. But for now, mimicking the Jedi’s quietness seemed like the best option.

They both ate in silence.

Luke finished his meal and stood up taking his empty plate with him, dropping it in the kitchenette’s sink, to shortly after coming back to the table with a jug of hot chocolate in his hands. He took his seat again, when noticing Mara’s _caf_ mug already empty – without saying a word, he poured some more dark liquid in it.

Halfway through her breakfast, Mara finally made up her mind. “I never got to tell you about the message we found in that cell in the bunker…” she started, her voice even, without denoting any emotion.

“No, you didn’t,” he answered, trying hard to hide his anticipation. “You only told me it was a hidden message left behind by a Royal Guardsman… and that you had trained with the Imperial Royal Guard… That’s quite impressive Mara!” he let out with a hint of admiration and a tiny smile that tried to ease the tension that was obviously there.

Mara smiled back faintly. She hesitated… The Farmboy was her friend… she could trust him with this. “That message was specifically addressed to me.” She finally let out.

Luke couldn’t hide his surprise. A message in a place like this, a place she’d never set foot on before or knew about its existence, directly left for her? “What was it?” he encouraged his reluctant friend, afraid that she’d refuse to tell anything more.

“The message was left by the Weapons Master of the Royal Guard…” she continued, “Remember those _Echani_ moves I taught you?” The Jedi just nodded an affirmative back at her, “ _He_ taught me those.” She revealed.

Yes, Mara had trained Luke in this combat style, but never said where she’d learn it or who she’d learnt it from, and at the time he hadn’t had the need to ask.

"There is a reason why Palpatine's guards were called 'the best of the best’,'" Vivid memories of her time training with the Royal Guardsmen came back, fluttering rampantly in her mind. “And Tarec Krigger was the best of them all.”

At the mention of that name, the way Mara had spoken it, Luke intuitively knew that she had history with this person. By the look on her face, he could tell that to speak of it was painful for her. He remained silent, letting her speak at her own pace.

The former Emperor’s Hand was having a hard time choosing her words, it seemed that all her natural eloquence had vanished… So she’d had to try and tell this story the best she could, however it came out.

“As you already know, my training as a soldier started the very first day I was brought before the Emperor… I was so young.” Her voice was soft, drifting away, chasing those faint memories of her childhood, “This is how I was raised… training. I never got the choice to be anything else.”

No. Mara had never had the chance to be a child, or to decide what she wanted to be… She’d been a soldier her whole life, literally. In Luke’s opinion, that really sucked.

“After undertaking rigorous and specialized training with a lot of different teachers for many years, and having already done some successful missions on my own, I was brought to train with the Guard when I was seventeen. I guess it was the final stage of it all, of everything that Palpatine had planned for me.” She stated with some practiced naturality.

Luke wondered how old had Mara been when she’d gone in her first mission… fourteen, fifteen? He wished he could ask her… but not today, that would have to wait. He continued listening to his friend attentively, offering her silent encouragement.

“Krigger was already the Weapons Master, and as it was ordered by the Emperor himself, he took me under his tutelage. He was an extremely demanding teacher. I trained very hard for a full year…. And never got one single compliment from him. He was always quick to mark my weak points and mistakes, and compulsively demanded of me to do better. Even the times when I was sure I had had a flawless performance, he’d always find something to badger me about. It got to a point that I even thought he didn’t like me at all! That he only saw me as the Emperor’s favourite pet or something like that… He was so tough with me!” Mara remembered, “But I did respect him, that’s how good he was. So I developed this personal goal of proving myself to him, to show him that he was wrong about me, that I had been sent to him because I deserved to be there.”

If Mara was one thing, it was determined. That determination mixed with her natural pride, made her relentless. Luke could only imagine what that had been like, and could pretty much guess what had happened next.

“Then one day, during a group training session, I ultimately kicked his arrogant ass in front of the whole Guard…” She chuckled at the memory, still it had a melancholic tint to it, “Something no one had ever achieved.”

Mara recalled the end of that training session quite vividly.

She saw herself rising above Krigger… She had him on his back, pinned down to the ground… One of her knees digging strongly against his throat, strangling him… her foot of her other leg pressing hard down on one of his wrists, her whole weight pressed relentlessly on top of his chest so he wouldn’t move… The Weapons Master struggling to take her off him with his free hand, almost passing out from suffocation… She held one menacing long spear high in both of her hands. In one expert, swift, and mighty movement, she fiercely dug the deadly pointy end of the weapon into the ground… just past his right ear.

It was over.

Once having done that, she remembered slowly standing up, releasing him from her deadly chokehold. The silence in the arena was overwhelming… Those watching took some time to recover from what they’d just witnessed. Soon enough, they had all erupted in cheers of awe and disbelief, delighted at the Emperor’s Hand’s mighty feat. That day she had not only gained Tarec Krigger’s respect, but that of the whole Royal Guard.

Mara eyed Luke, showing a fiery gleam in her gaze, she still felt proud of that accomplishment. Luke returned a soft chuckle at his friends pride; he’d been right, wretched be the soul who dared to mess with Mara Jade.

She then continued, “I guess that that day I gained his respect. Then when the war was in full swing, we went on missions together, worked together, and spent more and more time together…”

Luke watched Mara play with the mug in her hands, circling one fingertip over the rim, trying to find her words.

“Tarec and I… became close.” No, they weren’t just _close_ , they’d been lovers.

Luke didn’t need any clarification, he knew.

“I was nineteen… he was thirty.” Mara let out, her gaze drifting in reminiscence, “It lasted a little over a year…” she recalled, her voice turning sombre, “Until Palpatine sent him away, to serve on board of the _Vindictive_. The ship was lost in the war, and all hands-on board with it… It happened a year before the battle of Endor.”

In some way, Luke was starting to understand Mara’s reluctance to be in a relationship… In the ten years he’d known her, he’d never known a partner or boyfriend of hers… There had been Lando, and he truly had believed that they were together, but now he knew that all that had only been feigned.

A certain anger surfaced in Mara’s next words, “I had suspected that Palpatine had sent him away once he knew about us, but had no proof… Now I have all the proof I needed.” Soon after this declaration, sorrow made a knot in her throat, but she forced herself to continue talking, “In his message, Tarec blames Palpatine for everything… He was sent to rot in that cell by the Emperor.” She spat, controlling her fury at that action.

It was clear now that Palpatine had used that place as his base to deliver his payment to the Witch. Those cells down below had retained the doomed souls of those who the Emperor had deemed dangerous or expandable.

Luke shared his friend’s anger and sorrow. Mara had believed and trusted Palpatine, she’d been loyal to him till the end… and he had betrayed her in every possible way he could have.

“In the message he left, Tarec also speaks of a woman… I’m sure it’s Zaferath he’s talking about… The Emperor gave Tarec to her…” Mara’s voice was flat as she made this declaration, her knuckles turning white as she pressed the mug in her hands.

From what Mara had told him about Zaferath, Luke knew that Tarec’s end had not been pretty, that he’d met a horrible fate… and he felt deeply sorry for the man. He could feel the shifting emotions in Mara’s demeanour, the inner turmoil. This event in her past had really hurt her, and the present findings had only opened that unhealed wound, and had added to the pain. Once more he felt her mood change, this time to acute sorrow.

“I never looked for him…” she spoke almost in a whisper, her expression stoic. “I wanted to, but Palpatine made sure to keep me very busy… from one mission to the next… Until so much time had passed by that I just simply thought of it as unnecessary or futile.” Underlying regret washed over her words.

For a brief moment, her eyes turned misty.

“I didn’t know.” Luke let out, not knowing exactly what else to say. The hint of tears in Mara’s eyes unexpectedly hurting him, he’d never seen her shed a tear.

“How could you have? You’re the first person I’ve ever spoken to about this.” A strange mix of bitterness and embarrassment in her tone. And not one tear dropped from her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Mara.” He sincerely expressed.

“Don’t be… It was a long time ago.” She tried to dismiss, but the truth was that it comforted her to hear his words. “After that I’ve never been in a relationship… Only unattached, casual things…” she shook her head, “Relationships are too messy!” She declared.

In some way, she was right. Relationships were a messy matter… He’d been in so many messes of that kind himself! Luke thought. And now he knew why Mara had been there for him when Callista left… Without judging, without giving and opinion, without trying to give advice or to comfort him… She’d just been _there_. Because she’d known what he was going through all along.

And now he was trying to start a relationship with her. It was what he wanted the most! He could tell her that he’d always be there for her, that he’d never leave and be honest and truthful about it… But being realistic, how could he promise her that? What guarantees could he give her? His line of work was not something that could be called _safe_. He could die in any mission, any time! And be gone to never come back… Leaving her. If he was honest, he’d be the one getting more out of this relationship, not her!

As they both remained quiet for a while, Mara reminisced on her relationship with the Emperor. She had always seen Palpatine as an ally, as someone who’d be on her side. He’d been the closest thing she’d ever had for a family, for Sith’s sake! And she’d been so blind. “He made sure I didn’t bond with anyone, that I didn’t make ties, only to him.”

The last words coming out of her mouth snapped Luke out of his own ruminations, again he attentively turned towards her, listening.

“To think that I’m an expert psychological profiler and that he’d profiled me good! Without me even noticing it!” Mara snorted at the irony. She had seen that for a while now, and it was a painful realization. “He knew exactly how to play me.” She regrettably added.

Luke could sense her anger, seeping through potently at the thought of what the Emperor had done to her. She’d been manipulated and lied to; she’d been loyal to a lie.

Even after the fall of the Empire, it seemed that many wanted to have Mara pay for what the Emperor had done. At times Luke didn’t know how she managed. She’d had to put up with so much crap! So much more of what he’d ever could. Mara had harboured enemies on both sides, New Republic advocates accusing her of being a spy and _persona non grata_ , and then Imperial ones accusing her of high treason and insubordination. She’d been called everything in the book, from Imperial garbage to Emperor’s concubine. Luke knew that although she tried to hide it, some of it must have hurt at some point. But Mara was an innate fighter, and she’d always come on top, no matter what. And he deeply admired her for that.

For the past ten years, Mara had been rebuilding her life. She had proven time and time again that she was a powerful ally to the New Republic, particularly to he and his family. It was only fair that everybody left her alone.

“After the war was over, and as I realized what Palpatine had done… I could not make sense of anything at all!” Mara confessed. “I was confused and angry at myself! How I’d been so stupid, so blind!” It had taken her five years and killing off two mad Jedi clones to come to terms with that. “Then I moved on, but the feeling of having been on the wrong side never left me, it ate at me! Then I started to feel that I had to pay for all that somehow… I believed I didn’t deserve redemption.”

Releasing the mug she’d been tightly holding, Mara placed both of her hands on the table, relaxing the aching muscles of her palms and fingers. “I’m not telling you this so you pity me Skywalker. I’d never take your pity!” her characteristic pride was back.

“I don’t pity you Mara. I respect you too much for that!” he told her with warmth in his voice.

“I don’t know what you might think of me… I shouldn’t care, but silly enough I do. I always have.” She felt a bit dumb at confessing this to him. ~~~~

For the first time in ten years Luke could she a vulnerability in Mara he hadn’t seen ever before. He had never judge her, and he didn’t plan on starting now… He’d always taken her just as she was, taking every piece of whatever she decided to reveal about herself as a rare gift; and perhaps it was stupid of him, but these revelations made by her to him, made him feel _special_. And she’d just told him that she cared about his thoughts of her… Mara Jade, the former Emperor’s Hand who would not bow before anyone, felt worried about _his_ opinion of her. “Do you really want to know what I think of you Mara?” ~~~~

She didn’t answer, nor did anything else, she simply stared at the table.

Taking that as a yes, cautiously, softly, Luke reached out across the table with his hands, taking  both of her hands in his. Her hands were cold, his were warm as usual.

With every ounce of sincerity he could harness, Luke let her know, “Your presence in my life means more than the whole Galaxy to me… I’d be lost without you!” although she was not looking, he gave her a small grin, and then added, “You are _amazing_!”

The Trader looked up and fixed her green gaze on the Jedi’s blue.

Looking right into her sceptical eyes, sweetly Luke let out, “You are precious to me.” his handsome expression mixed with softness and intensity.

Although her own expression remained immutable, Mara internally gasped… She felt the warmth of his energy flowing through their connected hands, like fuzzy ripples that comforted her in a way she’d never expected. The sweet intensity of his gaze enveloping her in a bubble of unconditional acceptance. _‘She was precious to him.’_   The words distinctively echoing in her mind. Was that a love declaration? It sure felt like one. She couldn’t understand why she didn’t just jump in his arms! Probably it was the table in between them that kept her from doing so… or the panic she felt at giving in to what he made her feel when he looked at her like that.

Luke warmly held his gaze, attentive, searching for a sign… He couldn’t find anything… Her body language didn’t reveal anything, and she had her shields well up, so his Jedi sense couldn’t tell him much either… but she hadn’t recoiled and that was a good sign, the only one he was going to get for the looks of it.

Mara pulled her hands back slowly, releasing them from Luke’s soft grip.

He let her hands go… relishing on the feel their hold had left in his own. He knew that that was all he was going to get from her at this point. He’d bowed to himself to be patient, and he planned on being just that. In that very moment, it occurred to him that it all felt like if Mara were a magnificent feral creature, of whom one had to work hard to learn how to earn her trust, being careful of not scare her off… Probably – in some sort of unconscious manner, that was what he’d been doing during these past ten years: figuring out how to win her over and get close to her. Today she’d opened up one more part of herself to him, and he felt honoured by that. Definitely, patience had its rewards.

Feeling somewhat flustered, Mara tried to come back from wherever his touch had sent her. Lately the Farmboy had been having that effect on her and she knew that, although he’d never take advantage of any moment of weakness on her part, he was being absolutely honest about his intentions and that for him it was an all or nothing game. Although perhaps _game_ was not an appropriate word, since the Farmboy would never play with her.

Perhaps it was a good time to come back to the mission.

“I was thinking that maybe today we can check out those computers in the upper levels of the ruins…” Mara started.

“Whatever you want to do, I’m game for it. This is your mission, remember I’m just tagging along.” Luke told her. Somehow he wanted to make her feel that she was in control and that he was there only to support her.

Mara knew that Luke was trying to be supportive, but she wondered if right now she was in any shape to be making good decisions. “What do you think of this whole thing?” she asked the Jedi.

He remained silent for a moment, eyeing her. He knew there were so many meanings underneath that question, meanings that perhaps Mara wasn’t even picking up herself yet, but he decided he would provide an answer to the simplest of them all, “I think that we’re getting closer to something… and whatever that is, it will be big. I don’t know, I just feel that way. There’s no coincidences, Mara.”

Yes, he was right. She was feeling it too… Something huge was behind all of this… But what? ~~~~

Luke continued, “From what we have learned so far, we’ve confirmed that Palpatine was behind all of this… and one thing we know is that everything he did was always thoroughly thought of and planned in a very calculative manner.”

He was right, the Emperor hadn’t achieved what he did by being mediocre or careless. Palpatine had been a brilliant strategist.

Then he added, “And… The two of us have always been linked to him in some way or another – you in a greater instance than I. So somehow whatever is related to him will _always_ catch up with either you or me, whether we like it or not.”

Mara agreed with his line of thought. Surely Vader, Skywalker and she were the top people in which Palpatine had invested a lot of his interest and efforts, but there was something there that the Farmboy would not yet dare say…

“But what I really think is…” Luke didn’t want to add to Mara’s stress and worry, but she had to know what he was thinking… He finally said it, “Mara, this whole matter is related directly to you.” He solemnly stated. “I don’t know how… But it’s just how it feels.”

The Farmboy was surely speaking from knowledge he was getting out of one of his Jedi hunches, and those were _never_ wrong. Mara didn’t like this, but after what she’d learnt in Tarec’s message, she knew the Jedi was right: all of this was eerily connected to her. “Why would I be put in the middle of all this?” she asked, a bit of reluctance in her tone.

“I don’t know Mara… but I swear to you that we will find out.”

Despite Skywalker’s assuredness, for the first time in her entire life, the former Emperor’s Hand was reluctant to completing a mission. At this point, she was seriously considering dropping everything and just leave, go back to their lives. No one knew about this whole matter, so everything could just remain hidden as it had been for the past so many years. She could destroy all the information and be done with it!

But, deep down, she knew this could not be.

Why was she even thinking this? Thinking like a coward… That’s what it was! She’d never been a coward! No way she was going to start being one now.

Zaferath could not be left on the loose and get away with whatever she was planning! And she had to avenge Tarec! She was simply not going to leave that unsolved… Palpatine was so lucky of being already dead… she thought in an utterly menacing way. Skywalker would tell her that vengeful thoughts were of the dark side, but she was no Jedi! So she could give herself the luxury of using this to fuel her resolve.

So, even though she didn’t like the idea, Mara had to keep going… She had to track and follow this Witch until its lasts consequences. Zaferath would pay for what she’d done to Tarec and every other victim of her malevolent ways. It was obvious the redhead was already in the right place, and all it took was to follow the trail as it presented itself. Even if she had to pull her own butt out of that strange hole she was recoiling into, she’d see this through!

Although she was shielding her emotions from him, Luke could faintly sense Mara’s inner discord. He knew they could not run from whatever was out there, and it would be best to face it down now. “Let’s do this Mara! I’m here with you, no matter what.” He firmly encouraged.

Mara looked back at him… She could read earnest support and determination in his  bright blue eyes. She had him on her side, and to have a Jedi on one’s side was always an asset. She must start thinking strategically now, planning for a successful mission in order to achieve her goal. She had to work just like in the old days, when she had always succeeded against any odds. She’d been the best Imperial Agent of them all, so it was time she started to act again like that.

Luke Skywalker was a mighty ally, and she should use this alliance to turn things in her favour. Just as the Jedi had stated, they would make sure to get to the bottom of all this, together.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a warm thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk from the ship to the ruins felt shorter this time, as they were more familiar with the terrain. They had learned their lesson and this time, apart from their prior gear, they carried breathing masks so they could use them whenever needed.

As they approached the main building of the ruins, Luke busied himself with keeping an eye on the life support readings. The oxygen levels had already started to drop, although these were dropping at a very slow pace; soon enough they’d be in need of their masks. The heavy tint of dark side energy in the planet was uncomfortable and unsettling because of its intensity. Luke had managed to deflect some of the eerie feel of it so he wouldn’t get distracted. Still, whatever that seeped through was quite a bugger.

He didn’t want to block this energy out completely though he would rather be aware of it and notice any changes or potential threats. The intermittent dampening of his own connection to the Force kept coming at irregular intervals, which added to his discomfort. At moments he could tap into it and then shortly after he could not, and there was no way to know how long these lapses would last. So for now, he had to trust in all of his training – military and Jedi alike, and forget about using his Force powers.

For Mara it was a similar story, since she continued completely unable to sense or to connect to the Force. After having let out the emotional burden that weighed on her, Mara felt a lot better. The Jedi cared about her – more than just a friend, and even if she didn’t want to think beyond that for now, the fact that he was right there with her made her feel good, backed up... And _all the holy stars_ knew that she needed that.

Getting access to the upper levels was easy. With no water damage, the structures were relatively untouched, giving off faint traces of their original splendour. Many of the access doors had remained sealed over time, and opened up heavily every time Luke or Mara sliced the locks with their lightsabers, uncovering spectacular chambers.

It was very odd that the Imperials had not made their way into the ruins this far… Probably they had just remained in the lower levels, close to their bunker, perhaps following specific and strict instructions. Which was very likely, considering that Zaferath might have visited their bunker regularly, in order to collect her payment. And she utterly was – and continued to be, dangerous as dangerous could be.

As they walked into each chamber, automatic systems came to life, charging up the walls as if these were huge screens showing luminescent projections on them. The flat surfaces were carpeted with ancient Rakata glyphs that told stories of old. It seemed the original dwellers of this place had given great importance to status and grandeur, but also – over it all, to knowledge.

The language was so ancient that _Threepio_ expressed his dissatisfaction at not finding any reference to it in his programming or memory banks. Fortunately, Mara knew Rakata.

Chamber after chamber told a different kind of history. As they went, Mara provided translation of the palely lit, turquoise-coloured Rakata scriptures on the walls. These told stories about the original masters of the place. How they had got there and what they had done with the planet. The Rakata seemed to be an early species in the Galaxy, a technologically advanced race and their name translated into _the Builders_. The scriptures on the walls spoke of grand technological achievements accomplished by these powerful sentient beings. There were also stories that denoted their ways as conquerors and slavers, and their blood shedding cult to a female deity, _goddess Zaphera_. Mara was sure that this goddess was indeed the Zaferath Witch she was after.

One of the chambers was dedicated to telling the story of how the Rakata had encountered the _Je'daii_ in _Tython_ , and – millennia after, how they came in contact with the ancient Sith. On the monochromatic screens, also images of triangular boxes of light resembling Sith Holocrons were displayed, explaining that it had been the Rakata who had taught the Sith to preserve information in such technology.

The _Rakatan Infinite Empire_ – as they called themselves, was brought down by a series of events that contributed to their demise. First civil war amongst the different Rakatan factions, then a deadly plague that aggressively decimated their population, and the final blow came by the hands of the Sith Lords of the time.

Luke watched the glyphs and images on the walls, enthralled by the information in this particular chamber. It felt like entering one of those interactive museums he had heard of as a child. As Mara spoke, translating for him, he could only think of the immeasurable amount of history that the Jedi, and Sith alike, had.

These ruins were the last bastion, a library of sorts, that preserved the knowledge of the Rakata.

Slowly, Mara read through the exotic glyphs. She was very out of practice, but little by little it all started to come back to her more fluidly. “If my interpretation of this data is correct… All of this history took place at least thirty-five thousand years ago! Give or take.” Mara emphasised with a certain awe in her voice, “According to this registries, their contact with the first Jedi came around thirty-thousand years ago, followed by the Sith much later than that, around seven thousand years ago…”

Luke thought about the implications of those timeframes… It meant that this ancient civilization contacted the Jedi when they were first developing… and that much later the Sith came to be, probably rogue original Jedi who decided to segregate themselves from the primary group.

Mara approached one of the walls and pointed at a group of glyphs, “I’m sure this means Force… as in the _Force_!” she pointed out.

“Were the Rakata Force-sensitive beings?” Luke asked not being able to hide his amazement.

“It appears to be…” Mara replied a bit distractedly as she continued deciphering a second set of glyphs, “This is interesting… Force-based technology?”

“What?” Luke exclaimed baffled, “Does that even exist?”

Wow! That was some discovery! Perhaps the dampening of the connection to the Force that Luke was experiencing had to do with this sort of technology… Yes! It had to be it! But, how did it work? Where to find the source?

As more a more pieces of information came to the light, the more evident it became to them why this planet had been of Palpatine’s particular interest, and why it had been so important to him to keep it hidden.

“It seems they targeted Force-rich worlds, enslaved its inhabitants and then terraformed the planet to meet their needs.” Mara went on, as she gathered more information.

“So probably that’s what they did to this planet… and this is why the atmospheric conditions are so bizarre and changeable.” Luke pointed out.

“It could be, but we won’t know for sure until we find such machinery.” Mara countered. “This in here talks about a _Terraforming Computer_ powered by the dark side of the Force.”

Technology powered by the dark side? To Luke this revelation confirmed his earlier speculations about this planet being a focal point for the dark side of the Force…  And probably this was why the ancient Rakata had decided to set up this seemingly important structure and its contents in here, and had named the planet after that particular characteristic, hence the name Xaymni Si’kem or Dark Gem. “ _Artoo_! Are you recording all of this?”

The droid immediately responded in an affirmative chirp.

The group continued their exploration and entered a chamber very much like the ones before. The chamber was artificially climatized, and included a set of ancient high-tech looking equipment; at the centre of the chamber a very large piece of technology sat, humming softly.

“This must be the main computer in the complex.” Luke let out, while examining the strange technological piece. Yes, he could feel the dark side in the energy powering the equipment before him. So it was true that it was powered by the Force! Amazing!

“Master Luke,” _Threepio_ called after him, “Yesterday we did not have access to this chamber and the equipment in here seems to be a lot older than the one we encountered at the cuspid. I’m afraid _Artoo_ ’s hardware will not be compatible with this sort of technology!”

“Don’t worry _Threepio_ , we’ll sort something out…” The Jedi appeased the golden droid’s acute worry. With expertise Luke searched through the panels… He was very tech savvy. Just as Mara was good with software, he could deal with almost any kind of hardware. “There must be some kind of programming board, a sort of outlet or something around here…”

While Luke examined the alien computer, Mara had unpacked her Imperial Coder, maybe there would be some sort of use for it in here… The tech looked so similar! Palpatine would have never let anything valuable go to waste, so there was a good chance that her unique Coder had been built based on this Rakatan technology!

Luke had already found what he was looking for and done what he needed using the tool kit he carried in his backpack, “I’ve found a way to hot-wire the outlet, so everything should work.” He informed Mara, “ _Artoo_ , we need you here!” he called to the little droid.

R2-D2 came near to were Luke squatted before the massive computer. Hurriedly Mara approached too.

“R2, jack in and pull out everything you can.” Luke instructed the droid. The hot-wiring he’d done was very unorthodox, but it should do the job.

Obediently, the _astromech_ droid extended his input arm and connected to the makeshift jack Luke had just attached to the computer’s outlet.

Mara had already attached an input cable to her own technological gadget, hooking in the other end in _Artoo_ ’s output jack. Using the Coder, she expected they’d be able to view a translated version of everything the droid pulled out. “It’s a good thing that binary has been used for programming since… forever.” She acknowledged. Times changed, but mathematics stayed the same.

“How are you doing _Artoo_?” Luke asked the little droid.

The droid gave a set of assured beeps.

“Good! While you’re at it, maybe you can find a way to access the Terraforming Computer  - wherever it might be, and see if you can ask it to keep the oxygen levels, let’s say, at twenty-one percent?” Luke told the droid.

 _Artoo_ chirped an affirmative.

“Thanks!” Luke replied.

Mara shook her head at the scene, she’d never get used to that! The Jedi and his _farmboish_ manners, which he also extended to his droids. Still, she had to admit he’d made the right call, if the droid managed to convince the Terraforming Computer to leave the oxygen levels in the atmosphere at breathable levels, it would be of great help.

“ _Artoo_ , when you’re ready, display the latest entries.” Luke asked.

Letting out low beeps and chirps of what appeared to be deep concentration, _Artoo_ worked quickly. Their makeshift connection seemed to be working… As instructed, the astromech droid pulled out the latest entries first. After a few moments, information appeared on Mara’s Coder’s holographic screen.

The information first appeared in its original ancient language, and after brief moments it was displayed side to side translated into _Basic_.

Jedi and Trader, standing next to each other, studied the holographic projections of what appeared to be log data. Something seemed to be really off…

This information seemed very different from that which _Threepio_ and _Artoo_ had retrieved the day before from the cuspid’s computer. Luke had had the chance to check it earlier that morning and basically the information had consisted of logs of Imperial transmissions broadcasts, cargo manifestos and outbound and inbound flights… Surely linked to the information contained in those out of order computers in the bunker below. This new data didn’t look Imperial at all and did not correspond to Imperial era. “Mara, have you noticed the dating on these entries?” Luke pointed out with a bit of surprise, doing the math quickly in his mind, “They are at least five thousand years old!”

These were _exceedingly_ old entries, all right; and there wasn’t anything newer than those! Of course this wasn’t an unusual thing since Luke owned files on the Jedi which were much older, but what was indeed unusual, was that there weren’t any new entries. It meant that the Imperials had not messed with anything in here, maybe they hadn’t had the time, or the urgency, or the means, or the Emperor’s authorization to access these chambers… Who knew? This also meant that he and Mara were the first ones to access these logs after these five-plus millennia.

Picking up on his trail of thought, Mara shared her own conclusions, “If these files are _that_ old, then these can’t have been put in here by the Rakata… These beings were gone way before that.”

“Sith maybe?” Luke wondered… It had to be! They’d been here later, much later.

“Very likely…” Mara confirmed his suspicions.

So it was the Sith they were dealing with here. Surely after defeating the last Rakata remnants, the Sith disposed of everything that had belonged to their overpowered enemies, and had taken advantage of their facilities and technology.

After sorting out some of the information, there it was: the last registered event in the ancient complex.

The information could only be partially translated; the part that was not was displayed in that strange language Mara had encountered in the odd files containing the maps that had brought them here. To run into the old undecipherable glyphs again gave her the creeps.

“What is it Mara?” the Jedi asked when sensing her uneasiness.

“These symbols again… So odd and so familiar at the same time…” Mara let out absentmindedly, while she continued reading, letting her mind absorb as much information as possible.

The readable part spoke of a prisoner brought in here to the Sith sect in charge. The name Zaphera appeared again.

“She’s mentioned again…” Mara let out with sheer anticipation… The Witch was related to all this… They were in the right place! She’d get what she needed here!

As Mara and Luke read further, they came to learn that Zaphera – or Zaferath in the name they knew her, was not in fact the prisoner the information listed, but the one who had delivered the captive to the Sith.

Way into the depicted information, they reached a section that gave the parameters and described the prisoner in question.

As he read, Luke got an eerie feeling going down his spine… Right now, his connection to the Force was clear, and it tingled with definiteness, letting him know that this information was key… As he continued reading, he then realized why.

…………

_Subject: Neachdìona in human form_

_Subject Status: Sealed and set in Cryogenic Stasis_

_Origin: Parallel Realms_

_Age: 510, Human Chronological Age: 6_

_Gender: Female_

…………

The displayed information continued giving the rest of the details, like the subject’s height, weight and physical characteristics, a graphic sample of a DNA strand – that looked human, but with evident variations… All accompanied by a profile picture.

When the holographic image appeared, Luke’s Force sense nudged at him with undeniable certainty. Feeling his own eyes widen and suppressing a gasp, the Jedi stared aghast at the image. It was the image of a little girl of six, just like the previous information had stated. Flawless, fair skin… Rosy lips… A beautiful face framed by thick locks of wavy, fiery red hair… The little girl looked back with deep sadness, through long eyelashes and bright green eyes… Luke could recognize those eyes anywhere!

And the Force was being very clear about it.

After recovering from the freezing shock he’d just experienced, Luke finally found his voice, “Mara… T-that’s _you_!”

She remained oddly quiet.

When sensing no reaction, Luke turned to look at her… Obviously she wasn’t in any better shape than he was.

Mara had very little memory of how she’d looked like as a child, there were no _holo-pictures_ of her of that time… The Emperor had never shown her any images of herself at that age… But the holographic image right in front of her held such resemblance… Those bright green eyes staring back at Mara, just as if she were looking at herself in a mirror. “That can’t be!” she harshly let out, then addressed the Jedi, “You noticed the dates on these files yourself! These are ancient… I cannot be five thousand years old!” She tried hard to be logical, quickly dismissing the implications.

Mara had just let the last words out when the schematics of a cryogenic chamber popped on the holographic projection. The numbers and technical data scrolled down, indicating the parameters used for this particular event. The readings specifying the procedure’s date and completion also came up. Transferring those dates into modern Standard Galactic Calendar, the system determined that it had happened exactly five thousand three hundred and thirty-six years ago.

“This can’t be!” she repeated, as if saying these words again would make what was in front of her disappear.

Mara Jade was always prepared for anything, but this was beyond anything she could have ever prepared for…This was so overwhelming that she couldn’t think! She felt her legs weaken… She needed to sit down! Slowly, she let herself drop on the floor, still holding the Coder in her hands. Mara’s mind was blank with shock!

Immediately Luke sat on his heels next to her. He’d been watching her carefully, sensing her frenetic emotions and thoughts clashing onto each other, as at the same time he was trying to make sense of it all. “Calm down, Mara,” he told her in a soothing voice, putting one hand on her shoulder, “May I?” he asked for her permission.

Mara nodded, unable to utter any words.

Quickly Luke sent a soft wave of calming energy through her, she needed to calm down, to recover and think straight. If Luke himself was struggling to comprehend what was going on, he could only imagine how it was for his dear friend.

Mara’s shocked energy vanished almost immediately, the pressure in her mind receding little by little, allowing her to regain some of her focus.

When feeling his friend overcoming her first stages of shock, Luke also started to think about the best proactive approach in order to deal with this unexpected revelation, “Maybe we should check the remaining chambers… See what else we can add to straighten all of this out.” Luke suggested.

Mara heard Luke’s suggestion and recovered quickly. Yes! The Jedi was right… Those cryogenic capsules should be in there somewhere. She needed answers, and she needed them now!

Quickly gathering her feet under her, Mara stood up. Without saying anything, she disconnected her end of the Coder, shoved it inside her backpack and walked towards the direction that would let her exit the chamber.

“Mara, wait!” the Jedi called after her.

She showed no sign of wanting to wait for him, an irresistible urge of getting to the bottom of all this had possessed her!

Hurriedly Luke followed. As he too walked towards the exit, he quickly spat some last instructions to the droids as he made his way out of the chamber, “When you’re done here, go back to the _Fire_ and dump everything in the ship’s main computer. We’ll meet you there!” Luke yelled back as he ran out, trying to catch up with Mara.

“Of course Master Luke. We’ll do our best!” _Threepio_ called after his master, then turned to his counterpart, “I told you this would be trouble!” he chastised.

For the first time, _Artoo_ didn’t answer with an indignant raspberry, he simply beeped sombrely, as he – to a lot more extent of what a droid like him could, sympathized with the humans’ shocked state in relation to what had just transpired.

 

oOo

 

It did not take them long to reach the last chambers at the far end of the level.

The heavy door of the chamber that now lay before them showed signs that it had been opened relatively recently. The lock had been blown up with high tech explosives, Imperial military grade Mara recognized, so it was very likely that Stormtroopers had made their way into this chamber.

When Jedi and Trader stepped into the chamber, they realized that everything in there had been thoroughly searched and incapacitated. The automated systems did not work, the lights didn’t come on. Using their luminescent rods, Luke and Mara inspected the place. It was furnished with old equipment of Rakatan characteristics that resembled that of the one used in a lab. Several sets of cryogenic pods lay aligned against the long walls in the chamber… None of them seemed to be functional anymore.

The place felt dry and very cold, it was covered in a fine dusty residue. Now it was clear why this was the only chamber that had been disturbed by the Imperials, it had contained something the Emperor had deemed valuable and of urgent extraction.

Luke approached the first set of pods, noticing these had been disconnected. The cryogenic process had been stopped with this, the systems no longer supporting the life of whatever these pods had contained. Only a mass of mummified, undefined biological waste was all that was left inside. A feeling of sheer indignation washed over him… These had been living sentient beings, and had been ruthlessly murdered. By the number of pods he could guess were in there, it seemed that the Empire had killed off a couple hundreds. But before that had happened, why had _they_ been kept in a state of stasis in here? Who had they been? Perhaps he would never know.

“Don’t worry, Farmboy, we might yet be able to find out who these people were… Remember your droid is extracting everything from that computer.” Mara told him when picking up on his indignation.

Mara had recovered a little, and that by itself made Luke feel better.

The Trader had already taken her Coder out of her bag. She had the little girl’s parameters saved in the memory core of her gadget, and quickly went through them trying to find any indication on the pod’s characteristics, or number, or something... She got _pod number 209_. Quickly she searched through the lined-up pods, trying to find the symbol on the frame equivalent to the number she had just gotten.

As Mara walked quickly along the pods trying to find the one she was looking for, Luke walked close behind. Suddenly Mara stopped on her tracks… There it was! A certain apprehension took hold of her, making her stay where she stood.

Slowly Luke walked past her and approached the pod, looking inside it through the glassy surface. “There’s nothing here Mara… This pod is empty.” Luke informed. He’d been paying attention to the other pods that lay along the way they had walked, and all of them had had something – or better said: _someone_ , in them… _Pod 209_ was the only empty one.

Briskly, Mara approached the pod and looked inside… The emptiness inside the pod brought a feeling of utter unease that made her feel sick. She looked at the Jedi, a mix of terror and disbelief inhabiting her eyes.

Going back to her gadget, she quickly searched the data on the pod, “In the log there’s no registry of this pod ever being opened!”

“I don’t think the Emperor and his people would have bothered logging an entry, Mara.” Luke told her with empathy. It was very clear to him, that the inhabitant of this pod had been extracted under the orders of the Emperor, as well as the lab had been later disabled under these same orders. It hurt to see her in this state of denial… but how else could she be? Luke understood Mara completely. Her state somehow reminded him of his own when Darth Vader had revealed to him that he was his father.

A flicker in the Force made Luke snap out of it. The energy nudged him towards the end of the chamber. “There’s something back there…” He moved down the room, following the trail he was picking up through the Force.

Mara caught up with Luke when he stopped before a large slab carved out of the metallic walls in the chamber, that marked some sort of access door. There was no panel or switch to open it.

The Jedi tried to move the slab with the Force, but the thing barely moved… It seemed his connection had diminished again, _‘Blast it!’_ he silently cursed. “Will have to open this the traditional way…”

Luke slid his fingers through the tiny opening his prior effort had created between the side of the heavy slab and the near wall. Little by little, the gap grew larger and he then was able to use more of his weight to slide the heavy piece in the direction it allowed.

When there was enough room for the two of them, Mara quickly joined Luke’s efforts, pushing with all of her weight too. With the added strength the slab slid to the side a bit quicker, stopping when they got the opening large enough to go through.

A passage was revealed before them.

Mara eyed Luke, who looked back nodding in reassurance… He then stepped in first, luminescent rod in hand.

The Trader attached her rod to her vest and soon followed.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

  

* * *

 

 

The luminescence of the rods uncovered a long passage carved through solid rock. Surely this path was leading them into the insides of one of the mountains that stood high behind the ruins.

It seemed _Artoo_ had managed to override the Terraforming Computer’s original programming, since the atmosphere remained breathable and at optimum oxygen levels. So they didn’t have to worry about that for now.

Mara walked behind Luke, remaining solemnly quiet, processing what they’d just discovered, trying to make sense out of it, to fit the pieces together. The indication that she might have been put in cryogenic stasis as a little girl… Could that even be possible? Or could that little girl just have been an ancestor of hers? That could be it! Right? Thus the great resemblance! But what would an ancestor be doing in a place like this? How her ancestry could be connected to the Witch? That was simply appalling! There was another possibility too… A possibility that deeply unnerved her… Given the knack that Palpatine had for it! Could she be a clone of the girl? She would know if she were a clone herself! Wouldn’t she? Wouldn’t she!

Luke already had his own conclusions on the whole matter, but needed a bit more data before deeming them final. If what he believed was true, then Mara was truly special… Not in the sense of how he felt about her – that was something to be completely let out of all of this, but in the sense that Palpatine would have considered her a great asset, a wonderful wild card in his plans… but for what? That, he failed to figure out.

Soon the long path widened into a large chamber, evidently carved into the solid, orange rock just as everything else was. It was very wide, although the ceiling was low, just high enough to allow a large being like a _wookiee_ or any other tall sentient being to stand tall without hitting their heads against it. From the information they had gathered, they knew of the Rakata to have been a large, tall species. The place was cold and dark, with a murky smell to it, a faint mix of fragrances born out of incenses and aromatic oils. The place was so closed in that it had helped for these fragrances to concentrate and still remain after all those many years. The concentrated smell was giving Luke a headache.

As they stepped further into the chamber, Mara found what appeared to be a rudimentary switch that, when turned, lit the slithering oil lamps positioned along the stone walls. Both were surprised at finding such primitive means of illumination, dim and orangey glowing, but it was much better light than nothing, allowing them to do without their rods.

With the added light, Luke noticed that the orange rock walls were covered with some sort of a deep brownish ash. Getting closer to one of the walls, he passed the scanner of his life support reader attached to his forearm over the wall. When he read the results, he was clearly disgusted at his findings, “Mara, this is dried up blood!” he let out. That was creepy and gross in equal amounts. No wonder the hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up the moment they entered the chamber.

“It’s not a surprise… Remember the Rakata did blood offerings to this goddess of theirs.” She let out without any hint of shock. “And we already know that Zaferath is a bloodthirsty witch.”

Practices of the adoration rituals to this goddess Zaphera were evident. Against one of the walls there was the distinctive shape of something that must have served as an altar. Different types of bowls and containers – giving no clue of what these had contained, were placed on top of the different stone shelves. Also mummified bones and clay figurines lay scattered on these surfaces. Above it all, the large depiction of a terrible creature rested against the wall… The hideous beast looked down with menacing fiery eyes, jaw open showing ferocious teeth… Multiple limbs protruded from its long, scaly body. In each limb, it balanced colourful spheres made of solid jade. A long, reptilian tail coiled around a nearby column. So this is how the Rakata depicted Zaferath.

Luke stood next to Mara, studying the stone-carved image. “It really looks like a beast you can meet in a nightmare.”

“With the difference that this nightmare might be real…” Mara let out bluntly, but quickly corrected herself, surely this was only a _depiction_.

After so many missions in the most bizarre environments and harshest conditions, and having grown up in the ruthless environment of Tatooine, the Jedi was not really picky when places were concerned. He could endure almost anything… but this place was really giving him the creeps. “I don’t know Mara… This looks like a dead end to me.”

“Are you chickening out Farmboy?” she let out while inspecting something that resembled a small jewellery box she had lifted from the altar.

“Of course I’m not!” He knew she was just teasing him, “But, this just looks like a simple place of worship… a shrine of some sorts… There’s nothing in here!” He felt a bit let down that the nudge he’d gotten from the Force earlier, the one that had pointed them in this direction, had turned out to be a path to nowhere. All this interference in his connection was driving him nuts!

Without taking much notice of the Jedi’s comments, Mara placed the object she’d been inspecting back in its original place and continued searching. She approached a great slab of stone that lay at the centre of the room. It was a large, thick, round slab, horizontally placed over a wide, low stone pillar. Greyish in colour, it dramatically contrasted with the orange walls and floors in the room. On the rim of the stone slab, Sith glyphs were carved all around its surface. “This was put in here later… Obviously by the Sith.”

Luke approached the spot, noticing the easily recognizable glyphs. “The Rakata would have worshiped this Witch as a goddess… but Sith would have not. She wouldn’t have been a deity for them… Sith would have tried to destroy her… or perhaps negotiate with her in order to get something out of it.” He pointed out.

Knowing already enough about the Sith way, Mara knew with certainty that Luke was clearly right about that. “I wonder what they used this piece for…”

“If I’m not mistaken, this is a ritualistic stone… Sith used it to conjure dark Force rituals… There’re so many things they did with this! They would do rituals to strengthen themselves, to gain clairvoyance, as rite of passage ceremonies …” Luke let out matter-of-factly, “Sith were way more ritualistic than Jedi, in fact in the Jedi way there’s too few rituals… There’s a lot more of individual practices. Maybe they transformed this place into a Sith Ritual Chamber when they took over.”

That made sense.

“I don’t know… I feel like I know this.” Mara let out in a strange tone of voice, while she looked around her. It just felt like if she’d been in there before… but she’d clearly remember if that had been the case.

In the back of the room, Luke noticed a large rectangular shadow that resembled a large door. Thinking of it as an access to another chamber he walked towards it. As he approached he then realized it was not a door, but a large piece of polished black stone that _resembled_ a door, standing vertically upright. It was around four hundred centimetres high, one hundred eighty centimetres wide and sixty centimetres thick. The edges of it were elaborately and beautifully carved with intricate designs and patterns. The top of it was rounded in a wide arch and the centre was just polished, solid stone, resembling no pattern or design. The dark monolith stood erect, firmly anchored to the floor. Luke walked around it, the other side of it bore the exact design as on the front. There was no access there. “A make-believe door, perhaps? Symbolizing something?” he told Mara.

That was a door, all right. Mara knew it in her gut, but what kind? She followed the monolith’s form with her gaze, quickly studying everything on and around the large piece of polished black stone. She then noticed the markings on the stone floor… Those strange symbols again, angular in their shape… the bad kind this time. The symbols were carved on the floor in a tight circle around the stone slab, “Do not step over the…!”

It was a little too late. Luke had already accidentally stepped over the symbols.

With a quick jerk, he stepped back when hearing Mara’s alarmed words. _‘Blast it!’_ That would have not happened if he just had his connection to the Force!

Both looked at each other with apprehension, then back at the standing slab… What the…!

“Careful! That _gate_ must not be disturbed!” Mara stated in alarm. ~~~~

 _‘Gate?’_ Luke repeated in his mind. Had Mara just called the monolith a _gate_? How did she know that?

In the polished dark centre of the monolith, a swirl of purple dim light circled several times, increasing its size with each turn. Slowly, faint tendrils of a gassy, purple energy emerged from the gate, quietly turning more and more defined, getting longer, reaching out to Luke and Mara.

Protectively, Luke stepped in front of Mara, in between her and the tendrils that reached out at her. Slowly, Mara stepped to the side… Soon the tendrils followed her. These danced around her, like if these were inspecting her, to then leave her alone and return to Luke. The tendrils circled around him, touching him softly, intently.

“Are they hurting you?” she inquired, half worried and half curious.

“No… It doesn’t hurt,” he confirmed, “But feels eerily uncomfortable… Cold and gooey… I don’t like this!”

“It likes you!” she kind of teased the visibly disquieted Jedi.

“This is not funny, Mara!” he severely returned. He stepped back a few steps, but the tendrils soon extended and reached out to him again.

“You’re a male… Probably that’s why it’s so interested in you.” She deducted. Most of what had to do with Zaferath would be aimed at males, human males. Probably this gate had been used by the Witch to enter this plane during the adoration rituals, and these tendrils were just harmless residual energy.

“I have null connection to the Force right now,” Luke informed, “If this gets out of hand… I don’t know.” He nervously added. All of this was so bizarre and really unnerved him. There were already way too many of those gassy tentacles all over him… Instinctively he switched on his lightsaber.

Carefully, softly, with great precision, the Jedi started to cut through the tendrils one by one… These seemed to dissolve at the cut of his weapon, but soon enough these were replaced by more tendrils coming out of the whirly light inside the flat surface of the polished slab.

The light had already transformed from a tiny whirling ball into a large light covering the whole rectangular vertical surface, shining with a faint purple and violet tint. The wider the lit surface, the larger number of tendrils that came out through the luminous opening. The slab looked as if a watery membrane was covering it, and behind it the mysterious light shone with intensity. Although it was not a blinding light, it was more of a dimmed light that changed intensity as it whirled in shades of purple, violet and mauve. It looked really beautiful, but its allure was unsettling.

“They won’t stop coming at me!” Luke barked out, a bit alarmed. As he let out this observation, the tendrils started to wrap around his arms and legs with more insistency… Something was very wrong here.

Slowly, the grip of the tendrils tightened around the Jedi’s limbs and started to pull him towards the luminescence of the gate. It was evident then, that those tendrils were not energy residue and were not innocuous as they had first thought.

Luke tried to dig the soles of his boots in the smooth rock flooring, but it didn’t help much, and his connection to the Force was nowhere to be found. He kept sliding forward a few centimetres at a time, before he regained control of his own stance, slashed through as many tendrils as he could with his lightsaber and stepped as many steps backward as the tendrils would allow. To only find himself being chased by these eerie gas tentacles coming from the gate more and more aggressively each time. Every time he backed off, the tendrils invariably followed, keeping him from any attempts to escape their insistent pestering.

This went on for very brief minutes, that felt like an eternity.

In one swift movement, Mara switched on her own lightsaber, but she didn’t go after the now menacing tendrils… Instead, she turned and found a spot in the room she deemed suitable, she then carved the protection symbol she knew by memory on the rock floor using the tip of her weapon. Intuitively, she carved the symbol in a large enough size that covered a good area underneath her. The curvy, organic symbol Palpatine had used to protect himself from Zaferath on that fateful night many years back, the one she’d seen heat-stamped on the long corridors in the lower levels of the ruins, the one she instinctively knew would help them now. When finishing the symbol, she then carved a circle around it, marking a very defined area.

Luke kept struggling at keeping up with the number of tendrils that were now after him, he didn’t even try to back off now, as every time he’d tried the gas tentacles would only come out in greater numbers and stretch themselves farther in order to reach him. Their intent was passive, but no less terrifying. He just kept cutting as fast as he could! How were they going to get out of this one? He could tell the tendrils were getting impatient, if such thing could be said of a non-sentient manifestation of whatever those things were… The slithery things had considerably grown in numbers, and had gripped him good this time… Suddenly, these pulled stronger, making the Jedi lose his balance and fall on his butt. He braced himself… This was it!

Luke slid a good chunk of the way right before Mara caught him just in front of the shining gate. Actually, his right foot had already gone through! Squatting behind him, she had quickly wrapped her arms underneath his and around his chest, stopping his imminent slide.

The Jedi was tied up in all those strings of gas that held him purposely, not letting go. Holding him strongly, Mara helped him pull back. Luke pushed his weight back using his legs, while Mara dragged him back with her arms still holding him by the torso. Little by little they put distance between them and the beautiful but menacing gate, the tendrils coming out of it without letting go. They both pulled back with all their strength, Mara guiding them towards the spot where she had just carved the protection symbol.

As they reached the area, the tendrils violently snapped off Luke’s body. First from his neck, and arms and torso… later from the rest of his body, legs and feet… as he was dragged by Mara inside the circle carved in the rock floor.

The tendrils remained outside the circle, tentatively touching the outer rim of it… retracting agonizingly when these dared to go beyond the marked area, as if the symbol potently hurt them.

Slowly, like if they had finally come to terms with the fact that they had lost their prey, the purple tendrils receded and went back from where they had come from, vanishing inside the whirling light emanating from the gate. Gradually the light swirled in, reducing its size and intensity, glowing fainter each second… until there was only blackness evidencing the solid black surface of the monolith.

“Thanks!” Luke let out in relief, as he got on his feet, “I really didn’t know how this was gonna go!”

“Farmboy, I had to literally drag your butt out of this one this time!” Mara pointed out with her usual cool, a retort that was really meant to diffuse some of the tension.

Luke just snorted, he felt too stressed out for a witty come back. This was just beyond anything he could expect. Being a Jedi exposed him to many weird, menacing things… but this was simply creepy and horrifying!

Mara reflected on how the ethereal tentacles had not come after her, but just Luke. It was true that Zaferath really hated men, and all of her resources were designed to target men and only men. “So much hate towards representatives of one single group… In the long run, things like this never end well.”

They both stood inside the circle, the symbol underneath their booted feet.

“Now what?” Luke wondered.

Leaving the protection inside the circle, Mara approached the now dark monolith. Luke protectively followed her close behind.

“Careful, Mara!” he warily warned.

“If you go through this, you’ll enter her realm!” she let out on her discovery, clear amazement in her voice.

“Is it like some sort of portal?” Luke asked, he’d heard of those… in ancient fantasy tales. “Then is a two-way door… We can go _there_ , but _they_ can also come here.” He really didn’t like this, that screamed _unsafe_ out loud. He’d just activated it by mistake and that had caused them real trouble. If it hadn’t been by Mara’s quick thinking and knowledge, only the Force knew where he would have ended up once he’d crossed that gate. “Is there a way to close it?”

Mara frowned in concentration, visibly enthralled by the solid mass in front of her, “I don’t know.”

Well, that was not a good answer as far as Luke was concerned. Decidedly, he held his lightsaber high and ignited it, allowing the white-green blade to come to life. With one swift, powerful movement, he slashed through the monolith… The powerful blade went up and down, right through the large slab of stone, slashing through from top to bottom… cutting through as if the blade had just cut through thin air. When finding no resistance, the jolt of the movement made the Jedi give two steps forward, _‘What the…!’_

The dark monolith stood right before them, unscratched, immutable.

Although he’d been very careful not to step over the glyphs on the floor this time, as he didn’t want to activate the gate again, it seemed that hadn’t matter. The Jedi’s mind froze at the sight of the undamaged piece of solid stone. He’d done nothing to it!

“I think there might be a way…” Mara suggested, “But you better step back. Go and stand inside the circle!” She commanded.

“Mara, I won’t…”

“Do as I tell you, Skywalker!”

Begrudgingly, Luke did as he was told. He walked back and stood inside the circle, watching attentively as Mara worked.

The redhead ignited her blue-bladed lightsaber and instinctively started to carve rounded, flowy symbols around the standing slab – the ones she’d just been learning and memorizing while doing her research for this mission, one symbol juxtaposed to one of the angular symbols already there. One by one, the bad symbols did a small implosion, crumbling onto themselves, leaving small holes on the floor around the monolith. Soon, the deep black slab turned dusty, greyish and cracked, like if all life had been taken out of it.

“Skywalker come here!” she called.

Luke approached hurriedly.

Mara gestured towards the lifeless slab, “Can you do the honours?”

He didn’t wait to be told twice. Quickly taking his lightsaber in his hand, the Jedi ignited it once more. Holding it high, he then let the white-green blade drop with all his weight and strength projected onto it… This time, the blade cut cleanly through the thick stone… Two heavy pieces came apart from each other in different directions, crashing heavily on the ground.

The monolith was destroyed.

“What did you do?” Luke inquired.

“I guess I just changed its polarity… from negative to positive… Simple physics really!” she easily dismissed.

But Luke knew that what Mara had just done had been more than just simple physics, no matter how much she wanted to overlook that.

“I suppose this place is safe now… We have just cut the Witch from her one access.” She pointed out.

“Time to head out, I guess.” He suggested.

Luke realized that, although he remained disconnected to the Force, he could tell the energy in the place had shifted, it did not feel as ominous as before anymore. Without the dark influence of the monolith, the place now felt like a regular, abandoned cave, inside the rock of a mountain.

He was having this thought when he noticed Mara walking towards the great, round, horizontal slab placed at the centre of the chamber, the Sith ritualistic stone.

Deeply concentrated, Mara stepped close to the large, flat stone. It felt like if it were whispering to her… a multi-voiced whisper she couldn’t grasp the meaning of. “Can you hear that?” she let out almost inaudibly.

“Hear what?” he felt really alarmed, feeling prickling energy going up his spine. “Mara… What is it?”

Gently, she placed one hand on the grey, flat surface… She brushed her fingers against the glyphs… As she did so, the glyphs on the stone shone brightly, one by one, following a repetitive sequence.

“This stone is reacting to you!” Luke let out, and this was Sith stuff, which meant it wasn’t good… Not good at all!

Quickly, she jerked her hand back, visibly startled, “I didn’t do anything! I just touched it!”

The whispers in her head intensified. There were voices there, telling her things she couldn’t understand… She saw things… Kept her eyes wide open, but whatever she was looking at did not belong to this time and place… She didn’t know what it was! She felt numb cold, trembling from the inside out, an incessant tremble she could not control… Her head rang and there was acute emptiness in the pit of her stomach… She felt herself expand, like if she had just left her body… She was there, but _not there_ … She felt herself fall into a long deep spiral… She couldn’t move!

Luke quickly came to her side, alarmed when seeing her in that state, she was visibly not all right, her brow was covered in sweat and she was shaking uncontrollably. He took her carefully by the arms, “You’re trembling...”

“Take me out of here… NOW, Skywalker! I want nothing to do with this!” she cried out, between chattering teeth.

Right before he could do anything, Mara violently collapsed. Luke reacted quickly and barely caught her before she hit the ground. “Mara! Mara!” He called out in anguish, “Don’t do this!” he pleaded. She jerked in his arms, her limbs twisting violently.

As this all happened, swirling red energy filled the room, creating a steady, windy whirlpool that surrounded them… Red was never good, red always meant Sith, the dark side of the Force.

Thinking as quickly as he could, he lifted her in his arms and took her to the spot where moments before she had carved the protection symbol. Carefully, Luke kneeled down, placing Mara inside the circle. If this had to do with any sort of dark energy, surely the protective space the circle created would be enough to keep her safe, to help her. As for him… without his connection to the Force, he knew he was just as helpless as she was, but it didn’t matter, it was she he was worried about.

He felt relieved upon noticing that the protection symbol was effectively creating some sort of sheltering field that kept the dark, red energy swirling around and away from them.

Mara continued having wild seizures right where she lay. Luke gently grabbed her shoulders and rolled her on her side, to help keep her airway clear. Mara’s body twisted and shook turbulently. He held her just with enough force to stabilize her, so she would not hurt herself.

Outside their bubble, the winds had picked up furiously, whirling inside the closed in space, taking everything with it, ripping off everything on its wake, the altar, along with the goddess’s image too.

The whirlwind of dark energy around them didn’t look to want to die down any time soon… Luke thought hard, with furious intent… Even if he tried to push their way through it, there was no way he could protect them both without the Force… There was nowhere to go! Soon, anguish took hold of him. He felt helpless! For the first time in many years, he didn’t know what to do!

This was really a cursed place.

OK… All of his regular options were coerced… This only meant he had to find another way out! How would a non-Force-sensitive being get out of something like this? He continued pondering his options when suddenly, a flicker…

There it was! His connection to the Force… Clear as ever!

Immediately, he drew from it with all his might. He didn’t know how long this lapse would last, so he had to be quick.

Standing up firmly – at the same time as he created one more layer of protective energy around Mara and he with the Force, he thoroughly scanned the dark energy with his acutely trained Force sense, finding the weak spots in the whirlwind. This was something he could handle! Aiming at these weaknesses, he directed blasts of light Force energy towards them, weakening the flow, forcing the energy to subside. In no time, the whirlwind started to give in and to slow down, to finally disappear in a small ball of red energy that imploded within itself. Leaving scattered broken pieces of what had once been a dark place of worship.

The oil lamps had gone off during the unleashed chaos, but now faint rays of light seeped in every direction through small openings in the chamber’s dome, created by the stone that had crumbled off with the strong winds that had been cast loose inside. The light was very dim, providing him with some visibility.

Luke’s attention came back to Mara. The seizures had disappeared completely, thankfully! He felt great relief at this realization. He then tried to reach to her with the Force, scan her vitals and find out how she was really doing… but he could not reach to her that deeply! His connection was clear now, but he couldn’t go past a bubble of alien energy that had formed around her.

Ok. Then, he must take her back to the _Fire_ right away, and connect her to the medical equipment in the ship’s infirmary… Blast off from the planet and get her to the nearest medical post!

But when he tried to get near her, the same bubble of energy that enveloped her made it impossible for him to do so. Every time he tried, it felt like if he were trying to go past a flexible membrane that only allowed him to go so far near her – keeping him at about a thirty-centimetre distance from her, to then bounce him back and repel any contact.

 _‘What is this?’_ Luke could do nothing!

Using the Force, the Jedi scanned the surface of the energy cocoon. It felt completely alien to him, he’d never encountered energy like this before! If he looked at it clairvoyantly, the energy looked like a bubble of golden dust, suspended in mid-air, dancing sparklingly against the dim rays of crisscrossed light that entered the chamber.

The alien energy was flowing around and through her, it was something Luke could not make out and that it was not responding to the Force. Like if the Force itself and this other energy were born out of the same source, but at the same time were wholly discordant. The energy was embedded in her somehow, like if it was a part of her own self. And it was not hurting her… On the contrary… it was nurturing her.

She was out of danger… both were. So maybe, he’d just have to wait. He decided he better not disturb the restful state she seemed to have fallen into, so he’d just contain her. The Jedi created a bubble of luminous energy around both of them, keeping the side enveloping Mara at a safe distance so the other energy would not fend him off.

He lowered himself to lay next to her.

Both lay next to each other, inside the circle carved on the floor… The protective symbol underneath their spread-out bodies. Each human lay on one of their sides, face to face.

Luke could sense through the Force the invisible hard cocoon of protective energy that had enveloped Mara, making it impossible for him to physically touch her, lift her or do anything, but he could feel… he could _listen_.

While he lay next to her, the Jedi did a trick he liked to teach his younger students in the Academy… Focusing in the smallest atoms suspended in the atmosphere, while using the Force he’d made these atoms collapse one onto the other, creating with this small energy embers that resembled hundreds of fireflies suspended in the air, providing a warm, soft light that allowed him to disperse some of the darkness in the room.

While the atoms kept sparkling, creating a soft mood of security, Luke turned his whole attention to Mara. He could see her now. Her features were relaxed, and she breathed steadily.

Luke closed his eyes, and _listened_ attentively through the Force.

Now that he was within the alien energy’s field, he could hear the whispers she had mentioned before… Those were very alien words to him. Tuning in more finely with the Force, he tried to pick up the general meaning of those words, the intention behind them…

As he listened, he sensed Mara’s energy stabilizing more and more, and could now feel the alien energy flow coming from within her. Carefully, patiently, trying hard to not be invasive, Luke tried to reach out to the innate Force bond that he and Mara shared…

As he reached out to her, he realized he was also decoding the hidden dialogue in the energy that transpired inside the protective cocoon… It revealed that the red dark energy that had been released had been residual energy, triggered by Mara’s particular interaction with the Sith stone.

 _‘The stone had somehow recognized Mara?’_ Luke had heard, he then asked why…

 _‘A sealing Sith ritual.’_ Was the firm, conclusive answer.

 _‘Why was she sealed?’_ Luke then asked…

 _‘To contain her true power.’_ The energy answered back.

What was Mara’s true power? He felt tempted to ask, but that was not for him to know without her permission… It would just be wrong. He instead asked, _‘You know I mean well for her, don’t you?’_

 _‘We do… Otherwise you would not be allowed to remain near her.’_ The energy bluntly put it.

 _‘We?’_ Was Luke’s baffled inquiry.

But the energy skipped his question, _‘We know you love her.’_

Luke blushed a little. _‘I do!’_ His answer full of honesty, for the first time openly admitting this to himself.

_‘That you’d go to great lengths to keep her safe.’_

_‘I would.’_ He firmly stated.

 _‘We thank you.’_ Was the energy’s sincere response.

Then it occurred to Luke to ask, _‘Has she been un-sealed?’_

_‘Yes!’_

That somehow explained the seizures and Mara’s state… With the dark energy seal removed, she was now recuperating… _‘Reconnecting!’_ Luke realized.

 _‘That’s right! She’s reconnecting with her true self.’_ The energy confirmed.

That could open so many possibilities… Luke gave that thought a moment.

 _‘She must choose now! And you are not to interfere.’_ The energy warned.

_‘I understand. I will not, you have my word.’_

_‘We know, that’s why you’re allowed to know this.’_

_‘How?’_ How did _they_ know so much about him?

_‘We’re always watching!’_

_‘Watching?’_ But this question remained unanswered as Luke felt Mara’s end of their Force bond come to life, bringing his whole attention to it.

She felt… peaceful.

As she slumbered, Mara had been hearing two sets of words, spoken in different languages each… Each trying to impose their effect one onto the other… A ferocious fight of words or incantations to win her over! Like if she were the ultimate coveted prize. Finally, one set won over the other, quieting with this the other discrepant language that unsettled her. The language that remained, felt familiar, it soothed her, and spoke to her lovingly… Then silence… The quiet.

Mara saw herself floating in space, suspended in the sidereal infiniteness, surrounded by millions and millions of stars, naked, crawled in a ball in fetal position, suspended in the centre of the cosmos. She was not cold, or hungry, or confused, or worried… There was no sensation or emotion… Just completeness.

This state did not frighten her… It made her feel expanded… Utterly connected to the flow of all life. It felt somehow, like being home.

Slowly, lovingly, Mara felt herself come back… Like if she were entering her own body. Her senses awakening as she settled herself back in her human form.

She slowly opened her eyes.

Luke lay on his side beside her, facing her, greeting her with a relieved expression, smiling. Without moving, she lay on her side too.

The Jedi’s connection to the Force had not gone away since he’d recovered it, and in some way he was sure that it was going to stay like that from now on. “Hey!” he sweetly let out, clear relief in his eyes. Mara had woken up and that was enough to make him feel exhilarated, “I can’t move you…” he sheepishly added, attempting to explain the reason why she still lay on the hard rock floor.

Mara looked back at those familiar eyes that cared so deeply for her. Recognizing in the deepness of his blue gaze the starry cosmos she’d just seen in her dream. Had he been in it? She couldn’t find her voice, feeling too weak to even formulate a word. How much time had passed? Her body felt numb and stiff. Groggily, she lifted herself on one elbow. She felt foggy and disoriented. With difficulty, she tried to stand up, but had to give it several tries… When she finally stood on her feet, she was wobbly, unable to remain stable on her own legs.

Luke had already stood up, feeling the rigidity in his own muscles, and patiently waited for her to stand straight. He could not do much, as Mara’s energy cocoon had not receded yet, so he could not hold her.

The dizziness and wobbliness didn’t seem to go away, as Mara tried to put one foot in front of the other. She inspected herself and she didn’t show any sign of injury, which just added to her waking confusion.

“Let me carry you.” He asked her.

She recognized that she could certainly use the help. Nodding, she allowed him to lift her in his arms.

It seemed that, with her explicit permission, he now could go near her and have physical contact. The Jedi lifted Mara without effort.

Wrapping her limp arms around his neck, she rested her head heavily against the front of his shoulder, closing her eyes as these felt heavy too. She was so tired!

Feeling utterly worn out after their strenuous ordeal, but absolutely overjoyed that she was all right, Luke carefully walked back to the ship with Mara in his arms.

The limp weight of her, the warmth of her body against his chest, her precious presence provided him with some sort of quiet comfort.

He let himself breathe in the now fresh air, feeling a bit lightheaded with elation. He had just admitted it to those energy beings back in the chamber… Thus admitted it to himself.

Yes, he was in love with her.

The low, reddish sun was hidden, oblivious behind the mountains at his back.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the incredible support with proof-reading this story.  
> Ny, you're the best!

* * *

 

 

The inside of the _Jade’s Fire_ was completely quiet. The only audible sounds were the hums of the standby systems in the ship. Outside, the sun was already setting after its full day cycle.

Luke stood on the ship’s lowered ramp with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Looking out towards the rocky wastes, he realized that after what _Artoo_ had done with the Terraforming Computer, the air was fresh and perfectly breathable throughout the day; at least that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about anymore. Xaymni Si’kem was a very odd and utterly desolated planet, still there was a certain quiet, dark beauty to it. The day was almost gone, and he should get back inside. He gave one more sip to his drink, savouring the mixed tart and sweet taste of the warm beverage, while a soft, chilled breeze messed up his unruly blond hair.

Mostly, he’d spent his day going through the data _Artoo_ had retrieved from the Rakatan computer, and checking on Mara, who had remained asleep since they had come back to the ship the night before. It was close to the end of the day and she had slept right through it. _‘Unusual’_ Luke had thought.

Fortunately for him, _Threepio_ had picked up on the ancient language by watching and listening to Mara translate back in the chambers in the ruins, and had been able to create a _word-key_ for Luke to run through _Artoo_ ’s core programming, thus allowing the little droid to translate everything into _Basic_ and dump it in his datapad.

After their feat, the droids had retired to the back of the ship, and were now quietly hooked to their charge up stations.

This had given Luke all the quiet he’d needed to do his research. He’d already gone through a great portion of the data. The one referring to the cryogenic pods had concluded that all the poor souls put to rest in them had had some sort of prominence in their time, and in one way or the other they had represented a threat to the Rakatan Empire of the time; maybe put in there as a way to exert pressure on those who didn’t want to lose them… A kidnapping of sorts, one that demanded absolute obedience as ransom.

It all indicated that by the time the Sith had taken over, the cryogenic practice had been in disuse for a while and that after a large number of years the last pod, _number 209_ , had been put in there by the Sith themselves after a long, long time of Rakatan inactivity.

Everything seemed to confirm what he already suspected… He tried hard to wrap his mind around what he’d discovered about Mara’s past, everything was so astonishingly extraordinary! Some of it could be branded as inconceivable even! But everything he knew so far was true… He’d checked already and the Force had confirmed it with blatant certainty. The truth of everything resonated as such strongly in the Force.

The evidence signalled that she’d been put in cryogenic stasis when she was just a small child, _five thousand_ _years_ back. He knew the basics on cryogenic science, basically what every sophisticated citizen of the New Republic would know, and he was sure that modern cryogenic procedures didn’t guarantee to keep alive and well whatever was frozen more than some three centuries. The preservation of Mara’s body and mind for five thousand years in perfect stasis only spoke of the highly technologically advanced that the ancient Rakata had been, and the Sith had only taken advantage of that.

Five thousand years ago, the Rakatan Empire had already disappeared from the Galaxy, and the Sith had already been in charge. So it had been the dark Force users of the time who had done that to Mara… and Zaferath had been the one who had given her to the Sith! He only failed to comprehend to what purpose. But he was sure that whatever feud Mara’s people had had, it had been with the Witch and that the Sith had just come into the picture as the best option to produce harm.

And this was only the easy part!

There was also the second part of the puzzle: Why Mara? Who was she? What was her true origin? Where did she come from? What was Mara’s true connection to the Witch?

Had the Emperor known about her origins? Had the Witch signalled Palpatine to this place so he could retrieve Mara? Had that been why he’d chosen her to become his _Hand_? To get an answer to these last questions Luke knew he didn’t have to think that hard… Of course Palpatine had known! Of course that had been why he’d chosen her! Surely he and the Witch had had some sort of agreement… And all of this really outraged him! The psychopathic bastard! Consciously he had to ease the strength in his free hand, already pressed into a hard fist.

He couldn’t let his anger at this get the best of him… _‘Anger leads to the dark side’_ , he repeated in his mind.

The Jedi then remembered the silent conversation he’d had with those strange energy entities while he lay beside Mara back in the caved chamber. He had not seen them, only heard them. They had spoken about a Sith Sealing Ritual…

Using a Jedi technique to enhance his memory, with exactitude Luke recalled the information on the pod in which Mara had been put in:

…………

_Subject: Neachdìona in human form_

_Subject Status: Sealed and set in Cryogenic Stasis_

_Origin: Parallel Realms_

_Age: 510, Human Chronological Age: 6_

_Gender: Female_

…………

 

“ _Sealed_ and set in Cryogenic Stasis!” Luke repeated out loud. It was obvious that information had been put in there by the very Sith who had performed the Sealing Ritual on her. And then, surely the destruction of the dark monolith in the chamber, combined with the use of the protection symbol, had helped break the seal and reverse what had been done to Mara!

The entities had told Luke that she’d been sealed in order to contain her true power… What were Mara’s true powers? What was the nature of them? Why had the Sith – and Zaferath for that matter, been afraid of her? He knew she was a very talented and strong Force user; he’d been so insistent with her about becoming a full Jedi… and she had rejected this notion over and over again. Had Mara intuitively known that there was a different path available for her? Something she hadn’t been aware of consciously but intrinsically knew of?

The rest of the information only brought more questions… _Neachdìona_ in human form, _Parallel Realms_ … What was a _Neachdìona_? In human form? What did that even mean?! Was this referring to Mara’s real physical form? Wasn’t she human?

And then… What was this choice she had to make? The entities had talked about that too… Would this choice take her away from him? Did this mean he’d lose her? _‘Fear is of the dark side’_ He heard Master Yoda’s words in his head, so he suppressed that thought.

This was hard… All this matter felt so utterly _personal_.

How was Mara going to take all this? She was a very strong woman, he knew! But lately she’d been given so many blows… and there was just some much a person could take.

Despite the palpable dark side energy the planet irradiated, Luke’s connection to the Force had remained clear since he’d come back from the ruins with Mara in his arms. Probably the destruction of the monolith had had something to do with that too. Luke kept trying to trace the additional novel energy he’d perceived in the chamber, the one that Mara was also emanating now, even while asleep. That energy felt strange, unfamiliar, utterly new and alien to him… Powerful just like the Force was. Although he couldn’t sense any malice in it, this power went around the very fabric of the Force itself, evasive, untraceable. At times he felt like if he were playing hide and seek with this energy.

This whole matter made him feel really unsettled… Dealing with the Force was one thing, but this! It felt so alien, so different, so apart from him, so unfamiliar in a disturbing eerie way, so not of this Galaxy! And to think that Mara belonged to this, to a capacity he still didn’t quite grasp.

There were too many interrogatives! His mind spun just too fast!

An inconsolable sigh escaped the Jedi’s chest. He would just have to wait and see… and be there for her.

Luke took one last swig from his mug, the last gulp of chocolate cold in his mouth. The cool breeze already biting at his skin through his dark garments.

Closing shut the ship’s ramp and securing it as he went up, Luke got back inside and checked on Mara for the umpteenth time.

She was still in her cabin, lying on her bed, sleeping. The alien energy still there, wrapping her up. There was really no reason to be alarmed, she was simply resting. It was only natural, she’d been through hell and her body and mind needed to replenish. This was what Luke kept telling himself every time he had gone to the back of the ship to check if she was all right, but the truth was that he was worried sick. He wouldn’t dare take off without Mara’s consent, though; unless they had an emergency. It was _her_ mission and he had to respect that.

The uncertainty of what Mara would do kept eating at him. The thought of how much this would hurt her, hurt him too. But one thing he was certain of, was that he’d never renounce to her! This was Mara! His dearest friend… The woman he _loved_. He’d never bail out on her, ever! He’d already made his mind up at the very beginning of this mission. He’d help her defeat this awful Witch, and with that done he then would help her find the truth about her heritage, if that’s what she decided to do.

He’d stay by Mara, come what may.

 

oOo

 

The cold temperature chilled her skin. The scent of burnt incense and oil in the isolated space invaded her nostrils. Her eyes felt sticky and fogged, and a sense of impending revelation made her feel uneasy.

Mara was back in the chamber inside the mountains... She couldn’t remember how she had got back there... Some kind of imminent urge had made her come back. She needed to find something!

The place was already lit by the oil lamps along the walls. She gave cautious steps, trying to be as silent as possible, the echoing in the rock surfaces would give away her presence if she was not careful. Her gaze reached the back of the chamber, the black monolith was standing in there, slick and ominous… But they had destroyed it! She and Luke… _‘Odd!’_

Methodically quiet, she began searching for what she was looking for, she had to be quick! If she could only remember what that was… What she needed to find!

Noise of movement coming her way reached her senses… Quickly, she hid herself against the darkness in one of the corners of a wall...

Four figures clad in traditional Sith garments and masks stepped inside the chamber. One wearing dark shades of yellow, the other dark shades of burgundy, the next dark shades of purple and the last dark shades of green… each mixed with black and dark browns. Those looked very much like ceremonial robes. The four figures placed themselves equidistantly around the ritualistic Sith stone in the centre of the chamber, and in unison began reciting in an ancient dialect mixed with Rakata.

Mara could pick up some of the words, and she could discern meanings that referred to the power of the dark side necessary to tie, subdue and contain… to _seal_ , she heard. Seal what? As the Sith priests recited these powerful words, a dark red mist filled the chamber. Soon the ominous mist enveloped everything inside the room, reaching her. In that touch, The Trader could perceive the chilling dissemination of the dark side of the Force at work.

Then, a woman stepped inside the chamber. Her head and body covered by a long, heavy, hooded robe of dark blue. Between the hood, the dimmed light and the red mist, Mara couldn’t see the woman’s face. As she approached the priests recited a few words they cast towards the woman, and using the Force manipulated the fire in the oil lamps to shape the flames into the protection symbol Mara already knew so well… It looked like the Sith priests were taking reasonable precautions when dealing with this woman. Who was she?

The woman carried a small child by the hand... A little girl of golden red hair.

Dressed in a flowy silk dress of white and gold, her little feet bare, the child quietly cried, fear evident in her tear-damp features.... The resemblance of the little face with the portrait Mara had found in the lab moments ago was mind-boggling! Was that the same little girl in the _holo-picture_?

Mara felt an irrepressible urge! She had to help her! Take her away from there! Whatever these people were planning for this innocent child didn’t look good. This were Sith, which was equal to cold-hearted evil! Her fighting instincts kicked in immediately… Setting a course of action, assessing the situation. Was she out of her mind? Those were four Sith! And one unidentified enemy… But she couldn’t just leave the little girl to her own fate! No! She couldn’t! She’d had to use stealth and surprise and hope for the best… Maybe she could try a _saber throw_ … Using the element of surprise, with her level of expertise perhaps she’d be able to take one, or two enemies at the most… _‘Sithspit!’_ She wished she had trained more! But that would have to do, and the rest… She’d play it by ear!

Drawing the handle of her lightsaber, she got ready…

But when she sprang into action she felt herself paralyzed… Frozen in the spot she stood on, incapable of making her body move. She couldn’t move! She desperately commanded a body that didn’t respond, forced to watch what unravelled before her eyes.

The dark woman led the child towards the ritualistic stone. Once there, one of the priests lifted the little girl with the Force, and slowly placed her like if she were a feather over the flat slab, keeping her laid down on her back.

The cloaked woman stepped back and waited.

The priests started their ritual.

As they recited Sith conjurations, a sphere of golden bright energy visibly appeared around the little girl. The energy looked like a bubble of golden dust suspended in mid-air, dancing sparklingly against the dim light cast by the flames in the lamps on the walls of the chamber. Slowly, the energy started quietly circling upon itself, while enveloping the girl’s form in a protective embrace, forming a cocoon of golden light around her… Like if it had a life of its own, like if it knew what was coming and didn’t want to subside.

As per noticing the bubble of light’s resistance, more insistent incantations were recited by the priests and the Sith glyphs carved around the edge of the slab then came ablaze. The dark red mist, circled around the ritual slab, ominously rising upon the golden shield.

The golden energy resisted for a few moments against the invasive mist, then being overwhelmed by the dark energy of the four conjurers, the gold light twitched and agonizingly deflated, sprawling over the stone slab, slowly losing its brightness.

The little girl gave a painful cry.

Mara pulled and struggled against the invisible hold. She had to stop this! She needed to! But she could do nothing but to watch.

The gold energy still resisted, but as the incantations persisted, little by little it gave in, shrinking into a small, feeble ball of golden soft light. During brief moments it floated suspended above the little girl’s chest, to finally sink into her body, sealing itself inside.

Then, the little girl’s small body lay limp on the cold stoned surface. She was quiet, her eyes closed… but Mara could tell she was still alive.

Reciting the final words, the four priests bowed to the limp form, as if they were paying some sort of tribute to a fallen foe.

One of the priest then lifted the small body, levitating it with the Force, and moved it in front of him and towards the chambers entrance. He started walking and soon the other three followed.

The woman had remained quietly standing on the side, Mara had forgotten all about her presence, so enthralled she’d been by what had just unravelled inside the chamber. When the last priest past by the woman, she followed walking behind them.

The group soon disappeared through the same long, stone corridor that led to the lab were Mara had found the cryogenic pods earlier. As they advanced, the movement of the group cast long shadows on the walls of the corridor… until only smooth brightness lay against them.

Slowly, Mara regained her body’s movement. Heavy drops of sweat covered her brow, she felt herself shaking with fear and impotence. She didn’t understand what those people had done to the child, but it all had looked and felt horrifyingly unsettling. The girl was gone, and she had not prevented it! Her own body was in pain… How could that be! All she could think of now was that she had to go back to her ship… She’d seen enough!

Feeling utterly confused and helpless, silently, slowly Mara stepped back… One step, two… and she bumped into someone. They had found her!

With quick reflexes, simultaneously Mara ignited her lightsaber and turned around delivering a well-aimed, powerful strike to her enemy. Her offender dodged just in time to avoid her deadly blow. Suddenly, the snap-hiss of a blade… Uncovering a lightsaber wielding opponent! A blade of green shone in front of her in a defensive position, blocking her second blow with expert efficiency.

The former Imperial Agent recognized the feeling that accompanied a Force induced hold, reacting quickly she freed herself from the ethereal hold and responded with a powerful Force push in turn…

Her adversary instinctively blocked her push, allowing himself to slide back with the inertia several centimetres over the slick stone floors, a well-practiced movement that put him at a safe distance from her.

Mara had to recognize it; _he_ was good!

He was a man, all right… The red haze had not subdued, and combined with the dimmed illumination in the chamber prevented her from distinguishing the man’s features, but his silhouetted form gave that away.

Both lightsabers clashed again.

Mara fought with all her strength, advancing onto her opponent, making him step back. Her opponent was strong too, as a duellist and as a Force user, he kept blocking every one of her attacks with her lightsaber or with her use of the Force.

Suddenly her adversary jumped and pirouetted over her, putting more distance between the two of them when landing. Turning around, Mara came at him with all her might and all the rage she felt. These bastards had done something unforgivable, and she was going to make them pay!

 _‘Mara, Mara, Mara…!’_ She seemed to hear her name repeatedly called out in her mind, but she paid no attention to it.

As the blades met again, this time they locked one onto the other… Her adversary was taller and larger than she, but she could use this to her advantage. Without any hint, or notice, Mara felt her weapon pulled up by the hilt, a strong pull that made her lose her grip… disarming her. _‘What?!’_ When feeling her weapon leaving her hands, Mara instinctively sought distance from her opponent, but before doing that she swiftly unclasped the backpack she carried and forcefully shoved it towards his enemy’s face, trying to distract him… then vaulting back she separated herself from her foe.

As she vaulted, the green blade was extinguished by its owner.

He then hastily advanced towards her landing spot, already at her side when she landed.

With quick ability, he grabbed her by an arm and turned her around, holding her firmly against him in a firm chokehold. She forcefully tried to break his hold, rocking herself against him to make an opening in it, but he only held her stronger.

In a moment, she felt an eerie Force touch in her mind… aiming, searching at her consciousness.

Quickly she strengthened her mind shields, pushing the influence out. She had lost her _saber_ , but she was not yet defeated. For a very brief moment, she felt him hesitate… Finally, the tiny gap in his hold she’d been looking for…

With one quick movement, she ducked and twirled, expertly reaching down and retrieving the short vibroblade she always hid inside her left boot. When she finished her twirl, she stabbed the sharp, deadly weapon strongly, right into her enemy’s midsection. She twisted the weapon inside her opponent’s gut and then pulled it out. It had only taken her few precious seconds to complete her feat.

With victorious satisfaction, she heard her enemy gasp in surprise and grunt in pain… Collapsing on the floor.

Looming over him, she tossed the vibroblade to the side and immediately called her lightsaber back to her hand. It was time to end this.

The weapon ignited at her touch, mightily she threw an unmerciful blow at her crumpled enemy. Unexpectedly, her blue blade met strongly against the green one from her opponent’s weapon, the power of the clash making her teeth shudder. She pushed down, trying to break the other’s block.

Feeling the other desperately trying to get away from her attack, Mara would not relent. She had him pinned down, with her lightsaber and a Force hold she never knew could be this strong. She pushed down with all her might, trying to break her enemies defences. He was pushing back at her using the Force too, he was powerful but wounded… If she only endured long enough, he’d be done.

 _‘Mara Jade!’_ she heard again in her mind, _‘Wake up!’_

What was that? Abruptly, her recollection and sense of the space she was in, changed… She risked a brief look around with her eyes… This didn’t look like the rock chamber she’d been in… It looked like the cargo hold of a ship… Her own ship! How could she be in her ship is she was in the chamber in the cave?!

Overwhelmed and confused, Mara looked back at her fallen opponent, the one she had pinned down to the floor, the brilliance of the clashing blades distorting the figure behind them.

“Luke?!!!”

 

oOo

 

Luke heard a thump and quickly headed towards Mara’s cabin. She was not there. Using his Force sense, he tracked her energy signature to find her in the ship’s cargo hold… What was she doing there?

When he entered the space, Mara just stood in there, motionless. She was fully dressed, her backpack at her back, her lightsaber at her hip… Just as ready as she’d be to go on a mission. Her sense wasn’t all there… She was asleep! Was she sleepwalking? Reaching out to her, he sensed her in that dream-like state, the sensorial input in her brain was very active, like if she were looking at something. He could feel her distress, her confusion, her dread… She looked shaken, terrified by something…

“Mara?” he calmly called.

But she didn’t seem to take notice of him.

Stiffly, Mara started to move, and Luke carefully approached to see how she was… At the same time, she stepped back and bumped into him… This made her snap!

What followed happened very quickly.

Out of nowhere, Mara spun at Force speed, igniting her lightsaber and delivering a powerful strike at the Jedi.

Luke missed the blow barely, only because his Jedi reflexes were at prime condition. He could tell Mara felt threatened by him! He then was forced to use his own weapon, just in time to stop her inevitable second blow.

To Luke it was obvious she was in some sort of entranced state, and he wanted to stop her without harming her. Using the Force, he tried to get a hold of her, to prevent her from keeping the fight. But Mara was quick enough to avoid his Force hold and in return answered with a powerful Force aided push that made him slide back. Just partially blocking the push, Luke used the inertia of the movement to put some safe distance between them. He needed to make Mara come to her senses before this got too far.

“Mara!” he called out to her, “Please, listen to me! I’m not your enemy!”

She viciously struck back with her blue blade, forcing him to hold his ground with his own green.

As they fought, Luke began getting strange visions… Probably he was picking up on the energy in the air… He soon understood that these were pieces of what Mara had just been dreaming… Like snap shots of what she had just witnessed in her dream. The energy in the visions was disturbing, and these kept distracting him!

The Jedi vaulted over her, in an attempt to break the pace and put distance between them.

Relentlessly, she continued to come at him. No matter how much he called out to her, she just wouldn’t snap out of it!

Both of their blades met again, powerfully, unforgivingly. The crackling sound of the lightsabers echoing on the walls. Both stood so closely that the blades of their weapons intersected one onto the other at the hilt. This was the break he needed! The Jedi pulled upwards in a swift, strong movement… loosening the _saber_ from Mara’s hands and disarming her… making the weapon spring away from them.

A thrown backpack almost hit him on the face, the move making him lose visibility… but he handled the distraction with quick efficiency.

Instinctively, she vaulted back, trying to make distance between she and he. But Luke was ready for it. He moved with Force induced speed towards the spot he’d predicted she’d land on and was right there by the time she got there too. Quickly he got a hold of one of her arms and twisted slightly, making her turn her back against his chest, immobilizing her in a tight hold.

The Jedi was holding her just strong enough to keep her still, but she was pushing back with all her strength in the Force, so he had to adjust accordingly. He was physically stronger than her, but when using the Force those differences meant too little, and Mara was a _very_ strong Force user. He didn't want to hurt her, to be physically rough on her... She had to come to her senses, to wake up!

In a moment of clarity, Luke tried to reach Mara through their Force bond… He had to find a way to get to her! It was not like he was just going to beat her and put her to sleep. This was Mara Jade! The former Emperor’s Hand, a mighty opponent in her own right. She was coming at him with full Force powers. This was not his beloved, trusted friend, this was the deadly, feared Imperial Agent she once was. He had kept using his Force power to fend her off, but every time, she made a powerful come back with her own Force abilities and well-trained skills.

Reaching out through their bond, he peered into her mind, trying to bring her back to reality. He felt Mara’s mind shields coming up with full strength, avoiding his mind touch. As he tried to reach out to Mara, the visions of her dream kept coming, showing themselves in his mind… At brief moments he could not even differentiate those visions from his reality!

In his confusion, suddenly, Mara released herself from his hold… With great speed she ducked, twirled on her own axis and...

The Jedi felt sharp, deep pain in his abdomen. _‘What the?!’_ He’d been too slow to stop it… The jolt of pain made him grunt and lose control of his legs… He dropped to the floor, first on his knees and then on his back. The front of his clothes felt wet… He heard the familiar clanking sound of a sharp, knife-like weapon being tossed away. He’d been stabbed, all right! By Mara! And he was being crushed against the floor by a powerful Force hold coming from her.

Struggling to release himself from her strong hold, the Jedi pushed her hold back just enough to place his ignited lightsaber high, just in time to block her last killing blow.

An expression of surprise and frustration crossed the ex-Imperial Agent’s features.

Luke held his lightsaber high with one hand, the green blade blocking Mara’s blue one. He was down on the floor, one hand holding his weapon and his other hand pressing on his gut wound so he would not bleed out. "Mara! For the Force's sake, snap out of it!" he desperately called. He didn’t know for how long he was going to hold her off. He could sense he was bleeding copiously and needed to tend to his wound immediately before it was already late.

Luke had never fought with Mara like this, they had only sparred and trained. Now he knew first-hand why she was so feared, why she had been the Emperor’s Hand.

Both contenders pushed with the Force one onto the other… in a nerve-wrecking standstill.

“Mara Jade!” he screamed at her, “Wake up!”

“Luke?!!!”

 

 

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to my wonderful Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

 

Frantically, with one of his arms over her neck, Mara helped Luke enter the small infirmary in the ship. She laid him down in one of the two small, narrow beds in the room and worked fast. He was critically injured and needed urgent assistance!

Reaching to the drawers and shelves, the Trader retrieved what she needed. With already latex-gloved hands, Mara removed the hand Luke had been firmly pressing against his wound. She ripped his already ruined tunic and undertunic so she could have access to the wound, stern worry showed in her face when looking at what she found underneath. She then passed the infirmary’s hand scanner over the nasty, deep cut; the gadget quickly translated the readings into information that would provide the best steps for treatment… She felt relieved when the information came back, the wound was very serious, but no internal organs were at risk, only flesh and muscle had been damaged. Decidedly, the Jedi had done something with the Force to avoid the blade to do lethal damage, otherwise he’d be dead by now. Mara shook her head briskly, shaking the thought away.

The Trader worked diligently. She cleaned the wound thoroughly and then proceeded to add the cauterizing agent, that would serve as a glue to stick together internal and external tissues, would help to avoid infection and help with cicatrization. Sticking a _bacta_ patch against the surface of the now closed wound, she finished administering the treatment, ensuring with this that the cut would leave no marks.

Silently, mournfully like, Mara cleaned his blood wrenched hands with a piece of soft cloth soaked in antiseptic solution.

Now that he had his full attention to use the Force on himself, Luke had slowed down the bleeding gushing out from the deep gash in his body right before going into shock, and had enhanced his regenerative abilities while Mara tended to him.

In silence, the Jedi watched his friend tend to him, as he reflected on the development of the fight. Now he realized he’d been really sloppy. Mara had fought fiercely, with efficient intensity and with the aim to end the game soon by targeting the opponent’s weaknesses. She had found his weakness and had taken advantage of it. He had underestimated her and there was some embarrassment in that… Maybe he should check his ego – more embarrassment. How could have he done that? But in reality, he knew that Mara had not hurt him because he’d got confident thinking he was a better fighter than her… She’d hurt him because he’d felt confident that she would never hurt him intentionally. That had been his greatest mistake. Mara _had_ hurt him, and had hurt him badly. He should never forget that she’d been after all, the Emperor’s Hand.

The deadly vibroblade she had stabbed in his gut, had missed his internal organs by a hair; he’d been just quick enough to stop the blade from digging further using the Force to shield himself and to slow down the killing slide of the weapon into his body.

That had been a close call.

Once the Jedi was all patched up, carefully, Mara helped him strip from the blood-soaked clothes and put him into a fresh tunic, so he’d be more comfortable. She could tell that every flexing muscle hurt, as she watched how the Farmboy moved slowly and carefully; he had not complained once, but she knew he was in a lot of pain. The medication she’d just administered should take care of that any time now.

Having provided all the medical aid there was to it, without a word Mara left the Infirmary leaving Luke in there alone.

He followed her with his gaze; Mara had not said a word since she had come out of it, and that had Luke on edge.

The wound was deep, but not lethal; it was already glued close and the bleeding had stopped. His injuries were already dressed. He had several cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. Overnight, he’d put himself in a deep healing trance and he’d be as good as new in the morning, but he didn’t know what to do about Mara.

She was unhurt physically… but he was sure her mind and heart were not. His heart ached deeply for her… he could not leave her alone in a moment like this… but maybe she wanted to be left alone. What to do?

Luke reminisced on the visions he’d got from her dream… Surely he’d gotten them because of the strong Force bond they shared… Mara had been _somewhere else_ , leaving her shields partially down, providing an open access to his own consciousness with neither of them knowing it. Those had been stressful, awful images of herself. Did she even know it was herself whom she’d been looking at?

Lost in his thoughts about Mara, without noticing it – and probably already influenced by the painkillers and antibiotics just administered, Luke drifted away into sleep.

 

oOo

 

People like them knew how to patch themselves up. She’d gone through so many injuries herself, if it were not for bacta patches and submersions her own body would be covered in scars. A very few of them had remained though… the ones that had not been tended to properly, while in very dire situations. She guessed it was surely the same with the Farmboy… but apart from the advanced medical treatments, he also had that Jedi Healing Trance of his, that worked miracles and most times was even better than any technology.

Although she’d used gloves, some of Luke’s blood she’d gotten on earlier, when she’d help him reach the Infirmary, was still on her hands… A dried-up reminder of what she had just done… and worst: of what she could have done!

Mara rubbed her hands, scrubbing the dried-up blood off with her fingers, while she contemplated the possibilities in a grim set of mind. She was careful to tightly put up her shields, so she wouldn’t disturb the Farmboy who was resting in the small med-room.

With a racing mind and some sort of unsettling feeling invading her, she now realized that she’d been somehow dreaming… That it had been a mix of a dream with one of those Force visions Skywalker talked about… It had felt so real!

The Force had wanted to show her.

Mara pressed the ball of her hands against her stinging eyes… Slowly, painfully, recollected pieces came to her awareness, starting to fit together in her mind. _‘It’s all coming back to me!’_ Little by little, memories of her former life formed anew in her consciousness, revealing themselves behind the smoke screen the Sith Ritual had put them behind. Now that the veil had been lifted after such long, long time, she was starting to remember.

With the aid of the Force, Mara cleaned up those memories, recalling every piece in her mind, gradually completing the information, filling out the holes. Although these memories were only coming back as large fragments of a whole, she knew that with time those fragments would turn into full episodes of her former life… For now, fragmented pieces of it would be enough.

Unexpectedly, a place of flowers in her memory, a soft breeze blowing, the bright sun above her head, the sound of an ocean in the back, the smell of salty water in the air… Although she couldn’t see herself, she _felt_ herself as the little girl she once was, sitting in a field amidst numerous white little blossoms. She was relaxed and happy, deeply concentrated in threading flowered wreaths in her hands… a task she performed slowly and had to repeat several times, since she was just learning. The smell of the small blossoms and the feel of leaves and stems brushing against her fingers invading her senses. The sound of youthful laughter filled the near surroundings.

 _‘Maihghden-mahra!’_ she heard other young voices call out. In the vivid memory, a giggle escaped her mouth, then she quickly fell flat on her belly, below the tall stems and grasses, playfully hiding from the others, so they had to find her. _‘Maihghden-mahra!... Maihghden-mahra!’_ The others called out again.

From her hide out, she saw the four of them running past her, a brush of golden-white, flowy silk rushing to the end of the path… The others were older than she was… With great satisfaction she congratulated herself, they hadn’t seen her! They’d had to look harder. And she would make it harder for them… With complete ease, in her child-like voice she whispered _‘dofhaicsinneach’_. Right after doing so, she stepped out of her hideout spot, bearing a big bright smile on her lips. She stood in the middle of the small path the others had been running on… She could hear them coming back.

As they approached – this time walking, they just strolled past her again, showing no sign of having seen her… She giggled once more, really proud of her handywork; she’d hid herself again from them, not behind the tall, grassy blossoms, but behind the effect of whispered words.

One of the other children abruptly stopped… _‘Ooops!’_ They had heard her!’

“ _Chì thu!_ ” The other child said.

Suddenly, she was standing in front of four pairs of dismayed stares, looking right at her. She’d been caught! And she ran! She didn’t want to go back home! Not yet! There was so much more to do and explore outside!

Between amused yells and giggles the others ran after her… but despite being little, she was quick and knew the best hiding spots and short-cuts in the whole place.

She was so exultant and excited about her clever escape that she didn’t look where she was heading to… Abruptly, her small form ran into a robed figure… A woman of dark energy, her head and body covered by a long, heavy, hooded robe of dark blue.

The robed figure said something inaudible, and Mara’s small self, fainted.

Blinking, with a gasp Mara was back, aware of her present… With acute sorrow, she realized that that had been the last time she’d ever seen the other children… She had loved those children! And they had loved her!… That it had also been the last time she’d ever be in what she was now sure had been her _homeland_.

But there was more! Trusting, she again let herself go in the flow of things…

That last memory linked up with the dream in the chamber in the cave… and eventually, it all brought her back to her time with Palpatine as a child.

A memory of the day she’d been presented before the Emperor came to her mind with shocking clarity…

Standing before him, Palpatine had told her that her parents had sent her there, to serve him, that he’d be her protector while she was little and that in return one day she’d protect him.

That was the start of her relationship with the Emperor.

Throughout her life, Palpatine would not allow her to make any attachments, to have any friends. At that point, she had forgotten all about her former life in the grassy lands or about the woman who had brought her there. During her life in the Imperial Palace, there were never children around her, probably everyone she'd ever met had been specifically so by design. The Emperor had been, in some sense, the only family she’d ever had.

Mara had always thought of Palpatine as her mentor. As she grew older, she’d come to believe in the Emperor’s attempt of maintaining peace through order, that this was what his ruling intended. Palpatine had used her to work in the shadows in order to keep corrupted Imperials in line. Everyone who would pose a threat to the Emperor, she’d deal with it.

Because of the secrecy of her true role, many people in Court had thought of her as just one more of the Emperor’s concubines, but she’d never been that. He'd had Roganda Ismaren and other women around him to keep him company. Her relationship with the Sith ruler had been built on her competence to complete her tasks successfully. When the time came for her to protect him, she’d only wanted to please him, to pay the debt she thought she owed him for taking care of her before. She’d been loyal to him.

Nevertheless, in the Imperial Military, the Emperor’s Hand had had respect and power. High ranking Officers and Moffs alike would tremble at her mere presence, knowing that she was the Emperor’s eyes and ears, and the one who executed his ultimate will. Or at least that had been what Palpatine had made everyone believe, including herself. Some while ago she’d come to terms that she’d only been his pet project, probably an experiment of some sorts... A successful one for sure, or she would have been exterminated, removed from the equation... That was after all, Palpatine’s way.

Mara had been bred to be who she was... But who was she really?

Why her?!

She didn’t even belong to this time and place! As unbelievable as it was, she was _five thousand years old_! For all she knew, she had slept through the Great Sith War, the Cleansing of the Nine Houses and the _Mandalorian_ Wars.

Who her people had been? What about her family? Her parents? She now knew that what Palpatine had told her about them had just been a big fat lie… What had been of them? Had her parents even looked for her? Had they cared? Was that memory she kept of them not wanting to let her go even real? What about those beloved children? The love she’d felt for them had been real!

_‘Zaferath delivered me to the Sith… That’s how I got here.’_

She’d been only a little girl! _‘That little girl in her vision!’_ She’d been left alone and helpless, nobody had been there to save her… A pang of pain run through her chest… Recognizing her own distress, she tried to calm down… She had to be objective about this whole matter, she needed to _think_!

In which way was she linked to Zaferath?

Was this the reason why Palpatine had been so reluctant to let her go after the Witch when she attacked him? Why he didn’t want them to meet? What was he afraid of? And how had Palpatine found her for that matter?

Mara was sure the Emperor had never, ever expected her to find out who she really was. He’d taken measures for that, but life itself had had other plans… Here she was, these unknown parts of her past were coming back to show her the truth and haunt her.

There were other things that had not been in the Emperor’s plans… Tarec had been unexpected by Palpatine, and he had killed him, so his precious plan for her remained unaltered.

And what about Skywalker? Had the Emperor also foreseen that? Was that the reason why he had imprinted in her mind the order, the compulsion, to kill him?

With great regret she recognized that she’d almost done that moments ago.

Mara was starting to doubt her own mental stability. Had Palpatine’s mental hold on her done serious damage? Had it lingered in her mind? Was this damage now manifesting? Was she going mad? Losing it?

This was just too much!... Too much.

Not just because she’d been on the wrong side of things her whole life, but because her whole life was a lie.

Only two weeks had gone by since Mara had first unexpectedly showed up in Coruscant looking for Skywalker’s help, and it felt like if ages had passed… She felt utterly tired, worn out… feeling a heaviness of the soul that threatened to take hold of her.

Tarec’s words came to her mind, _‘He said you were powerful and important in the larger scheme of things…’_ But, how? Why?

Mara could not pretend that she was unaffected by all this anymore.

 

oOo

 

With a jolt, Luke came back from his sleep. He’d fallen asleep and he’d not noticed! Apprehensively he turned and looked at the chrono placed on the Infirmary’s wall… It had only been two hours.

With some effort, he sat up on the bed and turned his legs so he could stand. The movement made him wince and grunt in pain. Reflexively, he checked on the patch over his belly… The wound had not re-opened.

Slowly, carefully, he stood up. The plating of the ship’s floor felt cold under his bare feet… He really didn’t remember how he’d gotten his boots and socks off… Mara had helped him get rid of the ruined, bloodied clothes and to put on a clean tunic, but he’d kept his same dark pants on… As he made his way out of the small med bay with cut-short strides, he decided he had to put himself under that healing trance soon if he wanted to get rid of the pins and needles raging throughout his whole body… But first, he had to check on Mara, he needed to.

Luke entered the ship’s galley with stiff steps to find Mara sitting in the couch in the small lounge area… motionless, expressionless, numb.

As Luke approached, he realized he was just stubborn enough and worried enough about her to be there, he should be resting! Still, silently, the Jedi stood in front of her, trying to get her to react to his presence.

She looked up when sensing him standing in front of her. The Farmboy looked pale, sporting dark circles around his eyes and could not stand straight… his whole appearance only added to her upset state.

“I almost killed you!” was Mara’s blatant addressing of him. Appalling regret, fear, anger and worry mixed in her voice and expression.

“You didn’t mean to… It’s okay.” He soothingly told her.

“I just stabbed you! How can you be so calm!” More desperation and anger.

He couldn’t answer to that, because he really didn’t know. She was right, what had just transpired had not been a small thing. She had just dug a nasty vibroblade in his abdomen. At not knowing what else to say, he just stated the obvious, “It was an accident Mara, a bad dream playing a trick on you…”.

The Trader looked back at him with disbelief, “Aren’t you scared?!” she hissed.

Luke remained quiet, with a serene look on his face, “I am,” he admitted, “Very... but I trust you.”

That answer only seemed to enrage Mara. Briskly standing up, she looked at him right in the eye, “You should stay away from me, Skywalker!” she snapped with a warning, “I’m bad news!” acute bitterness in her words.

The harshness in her words took Luke aback. To him it sounded too much like the Mara he’d first met back in _Myrkr_ , all those years ago, and it just brought a cold chill down his spine. So much time had gone by since that first encounter, so many things had transpired between them, they’d been a constant presence in each other’s lives… This bitterness in her felt so out of place, so alien. How come where they back to ground zero?

The Trader turned her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself, “You were right… This is too farfetched.” She bit out.

“Maybe it feels farfetched because it’s true.” Luke simply stated. “I have reached into the Force... It’s all real. What happened to you… Is real.” He stressed. When not having a reaction from her, he continued, “We’re not done just yet, there’s those other places we need to search… six more planets to be exact. Trust your feelings Mara! There’s a reason why you decided to come here before going anywhere else… The Force led you here! Trust what you saw! Maybe some of it is influenced by the darkness surrounding this place, but that doesn't make it less true."

“Can you just stop!” she demanded, briskly turning around to face him. Her mind was going to explode!

The Jedi didn’t say anything more. He could read the evident inner turbulence across her face. The pain.

The Trader walked towards the kitchenet and poured some water in a glass. She drank half the contents in one desperate gulp, then placed the half-full glass on the counter. “I’m five thousand years old…” She let out with her well-practiced cynicism, but visibly agitated. How was that even possible?

“You’re five thousand years old.” He echoed calmly, like if repeating it out loud to her would somehow help her to accept it; a tiny compassionate smile curved his lips. Luke knew Mara was struggling, she had lost all of her usual composure, still she was trying to look like she hadn’t.

Mara kept desperately thinking hard, “What if I’m just a clone!” unmistakable dread in her voice, just the thought of it frightened her in ways she could not explain, maybe all those memories belonged to someone else! That could be a fair possibility, knowing the Emperor’s love for cloning whatever he deemed useful…

“I would have known,” he tried to sooth her, “from the very first time I saw you.” That was definitely true, Luke would have been able to identify a clone with infallible precision. Just the horrible headaches the clone energy gave him would have been enough for that!

As she drank the rest of her water, the Jedi could see her hands shaking, “You got re-connected to some sort of alien energy… It flowed from within you…” he recalled, “Like if something had been… released.”

“You don’t need to give me an overview of everything, Farmboy…” she felt a bit exasperated at him for some reason. Yes, he was talking about the strange energy she’d been feeling since she had woken up… She’d thought of it as the Force, but this was different somehow. She was feeling the Force, but also something else…

When trying to refill her glass, the cylindric, smooth piece slid from her hand and dropped… crashing and breaking loudly on the galley’s floor.

Reflexively, Luke gave one step forward, with the intention to help, but he didn’t make it much further as a sharp lash of pain made him stop right on his tracks. If he’d been feeling better he’d have even been able to catch the glass mid-air with the Force, but right now his reflexes were absolute crap.

When sensing his intention, Mara snapped and yelled at him, “I can do it myself!” she exclaimed in exasperation, projecting all of her ire with it.

This made Luke clench his jaw and stir internally, feeling a ripple of anger he couldn’t quite suppress. He wanted to help her, but he would not put up with this. He might as well just leave and not stick around where he was not wanted. Stiffly, he turned around and slowly headed towards the room’s exit.

Mara had picked up the angry ripple through their bond… and immediately felt deeply sorry for having snapped at him, she was lashing at the Farmboy for no reason. For all the holy stars in the sky! He was only trying to be supportive; he was the one who should be mad at her for what she’d just done to him! Was she out of her mind?

Feeling deeply contrite, Mara looked down on the pieces of glass shattered on the galley’s floor… That pretty much summed up how she felt… A sudden, disturbing thought surfaced in her mind… Maybe Skywalker was drawn to her because she was broken… Just as he had felt drawn to redeem his father… And perhaps he was just as messed up as she was. She looked back at the Jedi, who was already heading out the galley… With an utter feeling of defeat she then said, “I’m broken Skywalker. Can’t you see that?” her eyes wrenched with pain she could not hide, “And I’m not self-pitying… It’s a fact!”

The Jedi stopped and turned around to face her… she looked wretched. Mara looked vulnerable, tired, defeated. He’d never seen her like that. “We’re all some kind of broken, Mara.” He answered in sympathy; his anger already gone.

The Trader gave two steps forward, then made a pause, like if she were considering something.

“You were born to be a Jedi...” she softly said, with a hint of melancholy in her tone, “You were destined to be a big player in the make of things... Don't tell me you can't see that!” Something in her gaze shifted, a mix of eerie longing and disillusion in there, “I'm not even supposed to be here! Palpatine robbed me my own life, my destiny!”

Luke kept quiet, respecting his friend’s sorrow. Feeling deeply pained at her suffering… She shouldn’t be saying those things! But these were painfully true…Through their bond, he was feeling the raw emotion she was broadcasting openly to him, and – as overwhelming as it was, he tried to help her by taking some of the emotional burden. For the first time in their friendship years, Mara had not closed down to him, and he was able to feel the array of emotions within her… Confusion, shock, frustration, hurt, anger, sorrow, loneliness…

In her turmoil, Mara then thought about Luke, about what he wanted from her… He had his rightful place, his Jedi duties in a world she didn’t even belong in. _He and she_ didn’t even make sense at all! Suddenly her demeanour changed as she gathered some courage, “This cannot wait until Coruscant,” she briskly declared and then looked straight up at him, “Do yourself a favour and leave me alone.” She firmly stated.

Luke gave her an appalled look. What was she talking about? How could she say that? They’d made an agreement!

Sensing his deep indignation, and trying to hide her own affliction, she added, “You’re a good man, Farmboy… but I can’t.”

This was the first time that being called a good man sounded like an insult. But in Luke’s understanding, she was making a mess of things, mixing issues that had nothing to do one with the other… And he was just not going to let her get away with it, “Mara, look me in the eye and tell me that you feel _nothing_ for me.” He challenged.

The Farmboy looked back at her intently… his blue gaze demanding the _truth_.

Her sense had been open to him all this time, there was no point in pretending he couldn’t feel what was going on. At not being able to deny him an answer to his blatant request, she just snorted, and resignedly gave him what he wanted, “That’s silly Farmboy! Of course I feel something for you… but I cannot give you what you want!” she let out with plain honesty.

“Not now! Not like this!” he told her firmly, determination in his demeanour, “I know that.” Of course this was not the time or place to discuss how their relationship should develop, but neither they should discuss how it shouldn’t.

“What if I… hurt you at some point?” she exclaimed in worry, not daring use the _k_ word again, “After what just happened, I’m not even sure if whatever Palpatine did with me is gone for good! What if that influence is still there? What if it never goes away!”

But Luke was not afraid to say it, “You won’t kill me!” he firmly stated, “You didn’t do it before… didn’t do it this time. You’ll never do it!”

The Jedi looked so sure, so trusting of her. After what she’d just done, did she even deserve that? In that moment, Mara realized something: Sith had always taken from her, Luke had always given to her.

His earnestness just seemed to make her feel yet more contrite for the whole situation. She had not meant to hurt him, she would never… ever! Mara felt herself shivering at the thought of what could have happened… If Skywalker wasn’t a Jedi, if he were just a regular man, he’d be dead. She looked at the spot on his abdomen where she’d made the cut, where she’d stabbed him… the patched-up wound concealed underneath his light tunic. "I'm _so_ sorry, Luke!" she finally said, suppressing tears while walking towards him and reaching out to grasp him in a tight embrace. His body felt cold against hers, she could feel him physically worn out and weak, and it was her fault… Still, his energy was strong like a pillar, and calm, comforting, soothing.

Luke winced at her touch; the wound stung at the pressure… but that didn’t stop him from holding her in a sheltering tight embrace. "Don't worry, nothing a healing trance won't mend." He sweetly told her, while wrapping his strong arms around her slender figure, feeling the warmth of her body against his cold, tired physique. She felt small in his arms, almost fragile… Everything that was happening was simply too much… Too wicked, too heartless and too unfair, and he would give up to anything if he could only make things right for her. In that very moment he felt he’d never wanted to protect someone with such desperation before, he wanted her to feel safe.

At the feel of his embrace, something inside her seemed to give in, “I almost killed you! I almost…!” without finishing her words, Mara completely broke down. Relentlessly, hot tears ran down her cheeks… Tears she’d been holding off for too long… Her whole life actually… She never before had allowed herself to break down and cry… She never cried! But being in Luke’s arms made her feel utterly vulnerable, and at the same time it made her feel safe in a strange, new way. She had always relied only on herself, and what he offered to her was frightening, unexpected… but it was also oddly reassuring. And just for now, she allowed herself to cling to him with hungry fingers, grabbing the back of his tunic strongly; digging her face into his chest.

Mara knew she didn’t need to say anything, that he didn’t want to ask anything from her… She knew all he really wanted in that moment, was for her to be well. For this once, she’d let herself take from him what he was offering… Later, she would decide what to do about it.

“No… no… Don’t do this…” His voice soft and soothing, “Don’t decide on us when you’re hurting!” He then gently asked of her, “I beg you! Take all the time you need… Just don’t close yourself to me!”

Luke kept his arms around her, holding her tightly, his cheek against her fiery red hair, feeling her pain. His heart breaking at each of her sobs.

In ten years, he’d never seen Mara cry.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to my wonderful Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story.  
> Thank you for sticking with me Ny! You’ve been awesome!

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth planet was bleak and cold. Its faint sun made a low run over the horizon in just a few hours, which made a world covered with almost permanent night. The flat rocky surface seemed to have withstood the passing of time under extremely harsh atmospheric conditions. Gravity was suitable for humans, but the air wasn’t.

According to plan, the _Jade’s Fire_ had followed a precise route that had been decided upon each planet’s proximity to one another, with this giving Luke and Mara the option to make travelling times more efficient. They would visit the planets closest to one another first, and would leave the farthest ones for last. The word key produced by _Threepio_ now made most of the unreadable data in the ancient map understandable, if it was written in Rakata; still the unrecognizable language composed by the sets of soft, organic symbols on one half, and angular, sharp symbols on the other, remained without translation.

Planets two and three – which they had visited just before, had proved to be barren planets devoid of sentience or life. In each of the two planets, after doing some thorough searching, they had found lone, but active monoliths, equal to the one they had found in Xaymni Si’kem.

Although her connection to the Force had remained plainly basic, it seemed that the new alien energy that Mara was carrying within, would help her locate the energy emanated by the portals – not without trial and error. With some effort on her part, she aimed to listen carefully, until she heard the faint whispers the dark energy uttered. Once in front of the gate, meticulously she would carve the organic shapes around the large vertical stone, just as she’d done before, and with this successfully deactivate each monolith. Luke would then efficiently take them down with his lightsaber.

For now, their search had gone on without complications, without incidents. But both were sure that with each destroyed monolith, they were effectively decimating the accesses to this plane in the Galaxy that Zaferath had kept open throughout the years. Surely this would only draw the ire of the Witch towards them, but they would worry about that when the time came.

Planet number four seemed to be less barren than its predecessors, and it hosted some sort of stronghold; a massive, black building with a semi-pyramidal form. The _Jade Fire_ ’s scanners hadn’t been able to go past the thick armoured walls. A heavy, dark tint of the dark side of the Force enveloped the colossal structure, and this only meant that bad things could happen at any given time.

They had to be careful.

Clad in environmental helmets, insulated flight suits, knee-high boots, jackets with hoodies, equipped backpacks and their ever-present utility belts, Luke and Mara approached the dark structure. The crisp coldness of the air making them expel faint clouds of vapor through the tiny filtered exhaust vents in their helmets.

Much different to regular breathing masks, the helmet’s design was sleek and functional, and would pretty closely hug the wearers form of the head and face. It consisted of a hard shell that covered the whole head down to neck’s level, where a pressure seal would hermetically close around, just underneath the jaw line; and a large, intelligent, transparent visor – that would automatically adjust its transparency depending on outside light brightness, that covered the area around the eyes, allowing full visibility. The design prevented from seeing the wearers face, as only the eyes remained visible. These types of helmets were almost weightless despite being packed with life-support gadgets, sensors and exterior lights. Limitless types of add-ons could be customized, depending on the wearer’s needs and usage.

The need of full life-support helmets made it a bit uncomfortable for Luke and Mara, since they were not really used to wearing them, and they had to talk to each other through the inbuild comms, but it was a necessity in atmospheres like this. It was a good thing they had them.

“It’s only midday and the light is so faint in this place…” Mara observed, her voice sounding odd and metallic through the comm device.

“I don’t like this...” Luke’s voice sounding equally metallic, “Again I’m having trouble accessing the Force… In all these planets the Force is always affected somehow!” he didn’t mean to whine, but it was the truth!

“Maybe that’s why Palpatine kept them hidden.” Mara suggested.

“Oh! I’m sure that’s why!” Luke let out with a hint of annoyance. The old, good Emperor… If one thing they could be sure off, was that he was always deceitful.

Soon enough, they reached the main entrance to the insides of the large structure. The walls on the outside were flat and smooth, no decorations or carvings, just slick, matt, dark metal covering the entire structure.

With a wide sweep of his arm, Luke passed the scanner he kept attached to his forearm over the door’s exterior side… after brief moments the results came back. “ _Beskar_?!” he let out in surprise. He then did a few more scans of the nearby walls. “Wow! I never expected to find a whole building covered in this!”

“That’s Mandalorian Iron,” Mara pointed out with some disbelief, approaching Luke as he held his forearm at chest level, reading the information on the device. “It is a rare material, their mining locations kept secret by the Mandalorian race. No wonder the ship’s scanners could not get any readings!”

“I’d never encountered it in my whole life… but I’ve heard it’s lightsaber proof,” a hint of worry in the Jedi’s voice. “I guess we must put that to the test!”

Luke got a hold of his lightsaber and ignited the green blade, then pushed the tip against the armoured wall… The bright blade didn’t dig into the surface, it just stopped against it, leaving only a circled scratch when the Jedi switched off the weapon.

“I guess the tale is true then.” Mara said, an ominous expression in her eyes.

The resistant _ore_ could eventually break if enough, consistent force would be put against it… but, depending on thickness, only the Force knew how many lightsaber blows or blaster bolts would that take. It seemed like their advantages ran thin in places like this, so again they’d have to solely rely on their training.

An inevitable sigh of frustration left Luke’s mouth. Well, things couldn’t be easy, could they? “The place seems to be locked down… If this thing is nearly indestructible as its said, how are we going to make it through?” It was obvious that lightsabers would not do the trick… Time to think on the alternatives.

Mara was already on it. “Nothing is ever indestructible.” With gloved hands, expertly she retrieved one of the small sets of low charge explosives from her backpack, along with a small bottle containing a viscid yellow liquid. Utilizing the kit, first she squeezed the flexible bottle against the flatness of the door’s lock, letting some of the contained chemical soak the surface, then she attached a small box containing low charge explosives and signalled Luke to take a few steps back with her… With a fizz the small explosives made a small indentation against the metal. This was going to need a few more rounds. After a couple of more tries, finally the last set of explosives busted the lock open.

This time the automated functions of the heavy door worked, and it slid open without any further efforts.

In full alert, Luke and Mara stepped inside.

The very moment they went through the doorsill, a cold surge crawled up and down Luke’s spine, “I’m Force blind in here… All I can touch is the dark side of it!” Dread was evident behind his words, as he felt the reassuring and comforting light side being heavily dampened and overwhelmed by pure darkness.

“Relax Farmboy, I’m sure this is only temporary… It must be the planet’s influence what is doing this to you.” She tried to sooth him.

Mara perfectly understood Luke’s worry. Throughout the time they’d been friends, she’d witnessed what the misuse of his power had done to the Farmboy. For him, the unrestricted use of the Force always came at a very high personal price. Skywalker had always shown a natural ability to reach out and access the mystic energy unbounded… But just because he _could_ do so, didn’t mean that he _should_.

This was something the Farmboy had had to learn the hard way over the past few years, Mara reassessed. As he’d tried to rebuild the Order, he’d been rushing with his own training and mastery of the Force without noticing that at times he would draw not only from the light, but from a greyish combination resulting from a mix of light _and_ dark. Meaning well had not been enough. Making choices and taking decisions under the greyish influence had only added to a number of misfortunes Skywalker had had to painfully face in his career as a Jedi. Once he’d realized that, he backtracked and relinquished to many of his flashy Force tricks until he’d be fit for them. Since then, he’d been training harder, disciplining his mind and body more consciously, emptying his mind and soul, until he’d be sure he was able to perform those feats while truly drawing only from the light.

After countless hours of focused training and dedication, the Jedi had already accomplished bringing back to use some of those so called “tricks”, but many others were still underway, waiting for him to be truly ready. But even now, without rushing, Luke Skywalker was already fit to pull really astonishing, powerful stuff while being fully attuned to the light side of the Force; and Mara Jade – just as many others, had borne witness to that.

Mara knew, though, that despite the awesome stuff Skywalker could do at this point as a Jedi Master, he was now utterly aware of his personal circumstances, and that the old saying “less is more” said a lot about him, and profoundly believed this to be true for him and his wellbeing.

They continued with their exploration. The dark greyish material of the inside walls provided a sober atmosphere, the automated systems in the building seemed to respond to their presence as expected; as they walked from room to room, the door sensors made way for them, the lights inside each quarter went on automatically… everything seemed to be working in perfect order.

Nevertheless, abnormal readings appeared on the inbuilt displays of the sensors on his forearm when Luke checked for the environmental conditions. “My sensors are glitching, Mara.” The Jedi informed his companion.

The cold had subsided a bit inside the installation, but with their sensors acting crazy and giving out wrong readings, there was no way to know whether they could dispose of their helmets or not. They were indoors now and if the systems were in full order the air should be breathable, but with those wacky readings they could not know for sure and should not risk it. So better to keep the helmets on.

“Mine are too.” Mara answered back, as she seemed to have come to the same conclusions, and while at the same time noticing the make of the panelling in the interior deep-grey walls of the stronghold. “Surely all that _beskar_ on the walls is jamming the signals.”

“We’re completely blind here then,” Luke stated in resignation, “We won’t know what’s around us until we are right on top of it.”

“More reason to be in full alert,” Mara reasoned, “Have you noticed the writings on the signs and the style of the décor? This is a Sith Enclave!” she discovered.

“I know…” he answered in a low, calm voice that revealed he’d noticed that same thing way long ago. “I should have brought _Artoo_ with us, so he could jack in the main computer.”

“Are you sure you want to gamble with this Sith stuff?” a hint of worry in her words.

“I’ll take whatever I can put my hands on,” Luke openly admitted, “Knowing about the dark side can prepare us better if we want to avoid it… or fight it back.”

The Jedi had a point, but that didn’t mean Mara liked the idea. She genuinely believed that everything Sith should disappear from the expanse of the Galaxy to never rise again.

Now it made absolute sense that the building was armoured with this durable _beskar_ _ore_ that would withstand any assault, even one with lightsabers involved. The local Sith surely hadn’t wanted other Sith – or Jedi for that matter, to come storming into their precinct without offering any resistance.

“Can you feel one of those energy gates in here somewhere?” the Jedi asked while his gaze searched around the room they were in.

“Not yet.” Mara admitted with a bit of frustration. It had been a while since they first entered the Enclave, and nothing had come up.

“Let’s just keep going then.” The Jedi encouraged when guessing on his friend’s veiled frustration.

Mara kept extending her senses attuned to the new energy she was able to perceive inside herself; she could somehow manipulate it in a very rudimentary way. This new energy felt so different to anything she’d sensed before… It was different from the Force, but it was also connected to life and to something else. It felt so independent on its own, but so intrinsically a part of her at the same time. Weird.

This mission was getting so massive! She doubted they would complete it in the three-week time frame she’d set for it, they were already into the second week and they still had three more planets to visit. It all had started with her believing that she had found an external threat that needed to be stopped, and from that it had morphed into a matter that had everything to do with her, with her secret origins. That had been _kriffin’_ unexpected!

The past few days had given her some time to start coming to terms with what she’d found out about this untold past… But there were so many unanswered questions! And to make things worse, that melt-down she’d had in Skywalker’s presence had been an absolute embarrassment, particularly because she’d woken up wrapped in his arms the day after. They had both fallen asleep on the lounge’s couch… The Farmboy had been terribly wounded, thus tired, and surely she’d been utterly worn out after crying her eyes out all over his chest! It had been a real relief when she had looked down and found they both had their clothes still on. Thank the stars that the Jedi was a decent man!

Sensing her shock, he had immediately woken up right after she did. Gifting her with one of his usual charming, innocent smiles when noticing her discomfort. Without uttering a word, he’d just helped her up, and had directed himself into the kitchen to prepare them both breakfast; showing no sign of embarrassment or remorse whatsoever. She knew that the incident had just given him hope. He should not hope! Not now that she felt like a mess.

The Trader shook her head at the memory, she could feel her face blush… She felt relieved that she had that large helmet on. Being honest with herself, she had to admit that after that embarrassing incident, oddly enough she felt closer to Luke than ever before… Yes, Luke.

Given the things that had transpired between them in the past few days, he’d been unfailingly supportive. Thankfully he had remained unobtrusive too, giving her space as to not overwhelm her. With this she’d felt free to choose when to open up to him about her concerns on what they’d found out about her past, and with his characteristic empathy and compassion, he’d helped her work her mind and heart around the matter, and to feel more at ease with all these new aspects of her own existence. Mara had to recognize that probably there was no one in the Galaxy who knew her better than he did… and she had almost killed him for the Force’s sake! A pang of pain mixed with guilty anguish and embarrassment washed over her at the thought… It was a good thing that the Farmboy was Force blind at the moment and that he could not pick up on her emotions.

The sound of Skywalker’s voice through the comm in her ear brought her back from the wanderings of her mind.

“Mara… Have you noticed that all the automated systems appear to be working?”

“Yes, I have Farmboy.” Was her plain answer. Despite her mind being preoccupied with a lot of other things, her ingrained training had kept her from missing the obvious.

“After all this time?” he pushed the subject.

“Automated systems have a full operation life expectancy of several millennia; they can even go on forever if properly maintained… You don’t need to be tech savvy to know that! If this place has remained untouched, it means the energy reactors have not been used very much and there must be a lot of juice left in them.”

“You’ve just called it out!” he turned to give her a meaningful look through the glassy visor covering his eyes, “If properly maintained.”

Through her own visor, Mara’s green eyes widened in understanding, “You think there’s someone in here?”

He’d already stepped closer to her, as to avoid an open view of their reactions, “I can’t rule it out for certain,” he admitted.

How did she miss on that! And if the Jedi was right, that _someone_ might be watching… “It’s sure a good thing that our conversation cannot be heard outside the inbuilt comms of our helmets.” She expressed with relief, one more reason to keep the helmets on.

“Unless our signal is tapped on…” he added grimly, “But that’s very unlikely.” He then suggested as he looked around, pretending he was saying nothing.

“Right.” A wave of adrenaline started to build in Mara’s body and mind, she could tell an imminent confrontation lay ahead of them.

Their inspection continued, going from room to room, crossing through different doors. In a moment of clarity, a sudden realization hit Mara… Turning around, she headed back to the last door they had just crossed… It did not open. It was locked!

Alarmed, she turned to Luke, “Whoever is in charge of this place is luring us in!” her voice steady, but tight.

A hint of tension outlined his blue eyes, “That means we don’t have another option but to keep going...”

“…and be ready.” She finished his line; her eyes dark with threat.

Mara hated it when the Jedi was right! It always meant trouble.

Luke nodded, “Stay close!”

 

oOo

 

The unlocked doors kept leading them somewhere into the entrails of the stronghold. They made their way into a very long tunnelled passage that gave the impression of being curved in just one direction. The area was efficiently lit just as the rest of the facilities had been so far.

“This looks like some sort of corridor that will take us round something that lays in the middle…” Mara pointed out.

Yeah! It certainly looked like it. They followed it.

“I don’t know… I think our spectators are going through a lot of trouble just to herd us in,” Luke’s words were full of suspicion.

“Undoubtedly to some spot where they’ll have every advantage…” Mara clarified with equal amounts of distrust in her voice. “Maybe we should just stop and stay put, see what happens?”

That was a sound idea.

They both stopped in the middle of the corridor, two long stretches extending one in each direction, their senses alert.

The sound of a hissing vent three and a half meters above in the ceiling of the tunnelled corridor caught Luke’s attention, maybe that could be the break they’d been waiting for! “I wonder if…” he mumbled while stepping away from Mara, just a couple of meters, towards where the vent was located to do an inspection. The moment he stepped away from her, an unexpected clanking sound of falling heavy metal and the hiss of hydraulic levers, startled both. Just past the vent’s location, a flat, wall-to-wall piece of metal, slid down from above the ceiling, cutting Luke’s way off. Instantly he turned around towards Mara, to only catch a glimpse of her image right before a solid curtain of metal fell between them.

Those were blast doors! One on each side of him, simulating a metal cage.

They’d been separated… Intentionally.

“Mara?” Luke called out from his side… Nothing. It seemed the blast doors were thick enough to jam their signals and prevent them from hearing one another, _‘Blast it!’_

On the other side, Mara was kept in her own cage. “Skywalker?” She called for him… He didn’t answer. Their signal was scrambled.

The space she was locked in was large enough to pace back and forth in it, and it appeared like the corridor was neatly segmented at equidistant points. There were grooves on the walls at a matching number of meters that held the blast doors in place, and in each defined segment there was a number of lit panels above on the ceiling, a number of service panels on the walls for different functions that were not responding to Mara’s attempts, and one closed door that would surely give access towards the middle section the whole corridor went around.

There was no way to know for how long they would be kept in there, or to know what was going on with Skywalker. Their comms were jammed and their bond through the Force was dormant, as the Farmboy had locked himself tight from the dark side energy that flooded the place. Whoever was there had wanted them separated… Of course that had been the sole purpose of all that herding… So they could be taken out one first and then the other.

Out of the blue, with a soft hydraulic hiss, the closed door that led to the insides of the circle, slid open for her… fulfilling Mara’s grim expectations.

At the prospect, a whispered curse escaped her lips… There was just one way left to go… Through that open door.

Mara braced herself; without hesitation, she walked through and entered.

The walls of the large area she unwillingly found herself in were covered with the same semi-indestructible dark metal as the rest of the insides of the structure had been so far. Access doors at equidistant points could be spotted all around the area. The round nature of the space suggested it must be a focal point within the building to which the different sections in the complex had access to from different directions. Up high, a narrow catwalk went around the whole space. Higher above, a large dome that looked to be retractile, crowned the spacious area.

A hangar of some sorts, but there were no signs of any aircrafts or star ship equipment, all the vents were closed, the fuel outlets on the ground sealed, the shelves and lockers on the surrounding walls were absent… The area was spacious, with nowhere to hide or take cover.

The perfect place for an ambush!

Mara hissed under her breath and prepared for combat. She looked around, spotting movement atop.

A mean-looking figure, armoured from head to toe, stood tall above on the catwalk, openly looking down in her direction.

So that was their enemy. It was too high up to be able to make out the identity of her opponent, but one thing was clear: whoever that was, he or she was aiming at her with a menacing long-range weapon.

Swiftly, Mara drew her lightsaber and ignited the blade, just in time to block the first blow of laser fire. With scary precision, the laser bolts kept relentlessly coming at her, each bolt blocked with relative ease on her part, her arms holding off the powerful surges of the blasts against the blade… Too bad she did not know the lightsaber _combat form_ that would allow her to aim the ricocheted bolts right back at their owner. _‘Aaargh!!’_ This was not the time to think about all the things she was missing on by not letting Skywalker to fully train her. Speaking of which… Why was it taking him this long to make his entrance? She was sure he would just not leave her there stranded! _‘He’s certainly taking his time!’_ Mara thought with clenched teeth as the blaster bolts kept crashing against her lightsaber’s blade and making her arms shudder. He was certainly taking his time! Plus, she couldn’t tell when the rest of the party would show up, for now it seemed she only had to worry about one sole enemy, but it might not last for long!

The blaster fire stopped, and Mara could make out the enemy form quickly and easily lowering itself down using a grappling hook. “Right, you have to come downstairs in order to take me out arsehole!” she muttered. No wasting any time, the Trader drew her blaster and aimed at the descending form, hitting it square four times before the last shot made her enemy lose the grip of the rope and fall a few meters down. Yet, with one skilful move the hit enemy rolled over on the ground buffering the force of the landing. Unhurt, the form walked towards the Trader with a purpose.

Once up close, Mara could now make out the true size and dimensions of her opponent, and realized why her shots had done nothing to stop it. The tall form wore a traditional Mandalorian armour, the helmet sporting the iconic Mandalorian T-shaped visor. It somehow looked a little makeshift, but it was undoubtedly fully serviceable; oddly enough, it bore the same colour as the walls in the precinct.

Mandalorians were a warrior race. Men and women alike were instructed in the arts of war since a very young age. This had turn them into formidable opponents, feared around the Galaxy for generations. Combat was the Mandalorian way, and they would put their skills under the service of the best payers. Yes, Mandalorians were mercenaries, honourable in their ways and contracts, but mercenaries, nevertheless.

Mara wondered about what was a Mandalorian doing there? _If_ he or she was a real one, that was. Mandalorians hadn’t venture far from their home planet, _Mandalore_ , or the Outer Rim planets for decades! Surely this was just some sort of a copycat. The makeshift armour gave that away.

Soon enough Mara would prove that theory to be very wrong.

Trying again, she shot repeatedly at the armoured character who calmly walked towards her without stopping. Although the shots slowed the advance, these didn’t seem to do the slightest damage… The armour was made of _beskar_! The same material that covered the walls of the whole facilities, the reason why the armour was the exact same colour and looked makeshift… Whoever this was, had accomplished to forge a full armour made of Mandalorian iron. Eventually, the material would give out, but it would take more blaster fire than the one Mara could produce with one single blaster pistol.

Menacingly, the armoured opponent quickened the pace… With a slow, precise movement, the Mandalorian warrior placed a hand above the shoulder and back, unsheathing a menacing _beskad_ , a deadly type of Mandalorian sword.

Holstering her blaster, Mara then drew her own blade. She would meet her enemy head on!

If that sword was the real deal, her own weapon would not cut through it… not right away at least.

The luminous blue-energy blade met the dark solid one.

When her blade didn’t cut through, Mara felt her arms vibrate at the impact. Several strikes and parries followed. Her opponent was strong and very well trained. Her opponent’s considerable bulk did not seem to interfere with the agility and precision of the combat movements. The former Emperor’s Hand knew that she’d have to be cunning and most of all swift, as it was called for when confronting larger, heavier opponents.

Mara knew that the presumed Mandalorian knew that the wielded weapon would not last forever against a lightsaber, so the strategy had to change.

Soon enough, it did.

In up close combat and with one expert move, the armoured contender produced a small stone shield on one hand and slammed it square against the tip of the lightsaber’s blade. The lightsaber short-circuited and the blade extinguished instantly.

Mara recognized the material immediately, ‘ _Cortosis ore_!’, a type of malleable rock that had the particularity of disabling lightsabers upon contact. It would take a while before she could ignite it again, precious minutes she didn’t have.

Having disarmed the enemy, the Mandalorian then advanced towards Mara in two quick strides, aiming at her with his weapon.

Without wasting any time, Mara simultaneously clipped the hilt of her lightsaber to her utility belt and swiftly dodged, the _beskad_ ominously swishing over her head. While doing a quick small squat before her opponent, she already had come up with counterattack measures. Her enemy had done a recognizable spinning attack movement, aiming at her with the sword in a circular motion and twirling to come back and down at her with the small shield he held in the other hand, and she knew what she should do.

Mara quickly moved out of his opponent’s line of attack barely missing the powerful blow that smashed the stone shield against the spot on the floor where she’d been squatting seconds earlier, landing on a one knee position right next to her. Taking advantage of the inertia of her enemy’s movement, with a graceful, agile move, Mara twirled on one knee and extended the other leg delivering a strong hook kick to her enemy’s back of the head, making him fall flat on his face. Wearing the strong armour, the move didn’t hurt her opponent, but gave her the time to jump on him a quickly disarm him. The environmental helmet she wore, didn’t help her visibility and she was glad she’d been able to pull that little trick off. In that armour, her opponent had every advantage, and she needed to use her resources wisely. She reached for her blaster.

The Mandalorian didn’t waste time either, right after losing his weapons and before Mara could take a hold of them, he advanced towards her delivering a powerful blow that loosened the blaster from Mara’s hands before she could make the first shot. A blur of hand blows and kicks followed, that were missed by Mara by scarce millimetres. She retreated at every blow; she could not compete with raw strength against that armour.

So her lightsaber was disabled, her blaster gone, there were no weapons or objects she could use to defend herself, so she’d have to resort to hand to hand combat even if it meant she would bruise and might break some bones against that armoured wall, she’d have to use her legs to infuse more damage on her enemy and reduce her own.

Her enemy was smart, proving to have an intelligent, progressive strategy; little by little, making her more and more vulnerable… Evidently her opponent trusted his stamina and endurance, by purposely making the combat long, with this exhausting his opponent, until the opportunity for the last blow presented itself.

The Mandalorian’s fighting style evinced a strong proficiency in _Echani_ moves, the ancient art of unarmed combat, a discipline she’d been instructed thoroughly on. So that was her advantage, not letting her enemy know about her _Echani_ moves and use her own knowledge of the technique to predict his.

In one close exchange, Mara found an opening, kicking her enemy hard on one knee and then on the other, making him bend and fall on the floor. But he didn’t go down on his own, with unexpected speed he managed to bring her down with him. Both struggled on the floor, he was heavy, and his weight gave him an advantage. In one moment, his hands reached underneath the lower rim of her helmet, his fingers closing on her throat. She grabbed her enemy’s wrists, trying to ease the strength exerted on her neck, her enemy was relentless. With furious intent, Mara managed to roll herself and her enemy to the side, precariously sitting up, bringing her enemy with her. Their faces were inches away from one another, their helmets screeching as these rubbed one onto the other, the Mandalorian’s hands pressing on stronger.

Black spots were starting to make way into her field of vision, she would pass out if she didn’t do something! One of her hands let go of her enemy’s wrists. Reaching underneath her forearm with difficulty, Mara got a hold of her small, concealed sleeve gun… The weapon didn’t have much fire power, but it would be enough!

The Mandalorian got shot at point-blank range right on the chest.

The shot produced a dark stain on the armour’s surface, but didn’t go through; still, the power of the inertia in it was enough to push the Mandalorian on his back a meter away from Mara. This gave her the free space she needed to act!

With a quick roll, the ex-Imperial Agent locked her legs around her opponents neck, pinning him down with his back pressed against the cold floor. She rose above her enemy, one of her knees digging strongly against the separation between his chest plate and his helmet, exposing his throat, strangling him… Her foot of her other leg pressing hard down on one of his wrists, her whole weight pressing relentlessly against his chest so he wouldn’t move… As she breathed heavily, desperately recovering from her previous air deprivation, she realized there was a human male underneath all that armour, she could see the white of his neck.

The man in the armour desperately struggled, trying to take her off him with his free hand before he passed out from suffocation.

She pressed down stronger; her ragged breath evinced the effort she was making at applying all of her raw physical force on her hold. She didn’t have a weapon at her reach, so she’d have to settle with strangling him until he vanished. Underneath the helmet she could see his throat contorting as he tried to gasp for air… She needed to hold him down just a little more and he’d be out.

The man grunted, made an effort to speak, “Mara?” he finally gaged.

When hearing her name, the shocked Trader hesitated for brief instants… How this stranger knew her name?!

Taking advantage of her surprise, the previously pinned down man broke free of her hold and smacked the ex-Imperial agent’s head with the back of one armoured hand, strong enough to make her fall to his side. With great agility and speed, he then rolled towards where his weapon lay. Standing with his sword again in his hands, in one expert move he pivoted back to where Mara was just gathering her feet underneath her, and barely before she managed to fully stand, the Mandalorian hit her hard on the side of her exposed neck with the pommel of his weapon.

Mara fell hard, losing consciousness on the smooth floor.

 

  

_To be continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to my amazing Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story. Your time and dedication have meant a lot to me in developing this story.

 

* * *

 

  

After doing some tinkering with a service panel Luke had found on the walls of his makeshift cage, the blast doors had receded to their retracted status, leaving the full corridor free for access. It seemed though, that the panels containing the cabling to open the doors that led inside the circled area were not on this side of the wall, so he could not do anything about it.

The corridor going around something in the middle had been an accurate guess. At a quick, trotting pace, Luke had been following the passage that lay before him and had found himself back to where he’d started. The corridor just went around the area Mara had been locked in! Several doors had showed themselves as he passed by, he’d tried every one of those doors and none had opened for him. He had to get to her! And he had to hurry.

The Jedi took a deep breath… All right, he’d find his way in somehow. Squatting in front of the first shut door he found before him, he shed his backpack, quickly gathering the explosives kit he carried… This would be slow, but at least he had to try. Repeating the same drill Mara had performed at the stronghold’s main entrance, he soaked the lock with the yellow liquid and stuck the low power charge to it… The lock fizzed and burst… but it didn’t open anything, the door didn’t slide to the side. It looked like the lockdown protocols had been put in place for that sector and nothing would make those doors open.

 _‘Think, Skywalker! Think!’_ He urged himself…. In his mind he went through his options. His lightsaber was useless against the material… To continue to try to make a hole on the door’s surface using the same technique he’d just used on the lock would not be enough, he’d ran out of explosives and chemical agent before he’d made a large enough hole to fit through… and he just didn’t have the time! He was a Jedi for the Force’s sake! There must be something else he could do… something he hadn’t thought of just yet.

And it hit him! Yes, there was one more alternative… but it proved to be just too dangerous to try. Testing, the Jedi risked tapping slightly into the Force… the slight tap instantly made him feel and recognize the cold, eerie touch of the dark side. “ _Shavit!_ ” He let out in frustration, feeling his body spontaneously shrink, like pray would sink down in hopes of quietly hiding from its predator. He could only touch the dark side of the Force, and he didn’t have access to the light he would normally reach out to in order to shield himself. For a moment he panicked… This was exactly what had happened to Callista… He now deeply understood her frustration, her hopelessness.

Still, he absolutely refused to leave Mara in there on her own… He’d have to take the risk!

He’d do it quick and at full power… and would make the most of it while it lasted.

Ignoring the cold, eerie touch, he drew from the Force without restrictions… and as he did, he willed the powerful energy to burst the wall in front of him open – door and all. The Jedi successfully blasted a hole through the armoured wall, the pieces of metal momentarily screeching loudly as they bent and twitched inward in every direction, creating a large opening through which the area could be accessed. It had only taken him a moment.

Whoa! That had felt like a blow of dark adrenaline, like wrestling a _krayt_ dragon bare handed.

Hurriedly, and already disconnecting from the link he’d made with the dark Force accessible to him in that place, Luke went through the opening. The contact had been brief, but he’d been able to perceive numerous things at once: Mara’s position relative to where he was entering from – she’d been knocked out!, the elements inside the area and their surroundings, and the identification of their one foe… A human male, dangerous, strong in combat, a powerful warrior determined to dispatch them as quick and clean as possible.

Right when the Jedi stepped in, he looked in the direction he knew he’d find Mara, just in time to watch how the nameless warrior loomed over her still figure laying on the floor, reaching out for her, intending to pick her up… _‘No!’_ With strong determination, Luke reconnected to the Force and quickly grabbed Mara in a Force pull. Gentle enough so he would not harm her, he pulled her limp body towards him, taking her away from the immediate threat; as he did so, the cold sensation of darkness again went up and down his body, turning his own perspiration icy cold. Not minding the unsettling feeling, he softly levitated Mara towards the opening, he had to take her out of there!

The struggle with the dark made him feel unsteady and disoriented… He knew that in order to avoid the tiredness, the dizziness, he needed to give himself completely to the dark energy… _‘No!’_ He would resist! Just a little longer.

But their enemy was not just going to stand there and watch them leave.

A tingle in the Force made Luke spun around at maximum speed. Before he noticed, the green blade of his lightsaber was already before him, having blocked a blaster bolt aimed directly at him.

With split concentration, Luke levelled Mara onto the floor and deposited her softly on the cold surface, at the same time he stood at the ready, weapon drawn.

No time to think now! In one agile move, Luke stepped forward, putting himself in between Mara and her aggressor. He let the dark link go, it made him dizzy and unfocused, and right now he didn’t need that.

The man in the centre of the hangar looked at the Jedi through a helmeted face, with visible agitation in his body language. Luke’s entrance was something he surely had not expected, and he also knew that blaster bolts were nothing against a lightsaber.

Surprise took him at the sight before him. Luke had never seen a Mandalorian in the flesh, and even less had seen one in full armour before. He’d heard of them in tales of past wars that had took place in the Galaxy. He’d heard they had kept mostly to themselves after the Clone Wars and had barely participated in any intergalactic war efforts after that, only acting as guns for hire in the Outer Rim planets. He knew of their ferocity, their skill and discipline, their commitment to succeed. He knew that the art of war was a sacred notion to their people. And also knew that there had never been more disciplined soldiers in the history of the Galaxy, a discipline that could at times – rumour had it, surpass that of the Jedi.

Mandalorians were formidable warriors.

Wielding a heavy sword-like weapon, the aggressor charged.

The Jedi did the same.

They met halfway, both weapons clashing violently, one against the other.

The Jedi’s lightsaber didn’t cut through. He’d expected that, he’d just wanted to confirm what he’d picked up briefly while in connection with the Force outside the room. With one quick slash, perfectly aimed to do damage, the Jedi hit his opponent’s armour… it just scratched. Ok, this was lightsaber proof weaponry… Just like everything else in this place seemed to be.

With the use of the Force, Luke knew he could defeat his enemy very quickly, but the unrest he was already feeling in the deepness of his own soul told him that he’d already had risked enough, and he didn’t dare to take more chances… so he had to work for it. The man before him had hurt Mara, but he should not get distracted with the churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. The only way he could make him pay for what he’d done was by being focused.

Their weapons clashed one time and again. Luke wondered for how long his opponent’s sword would hold. It was clear that the man in the armour didn’t plan on making things easy for the Jedi. He noticed how quickly the Mandalorian adjusted his movements, displaying a high proficiency in combat techniques, decidedly trying to disarm his Jedi opponent.

To Luke it was obvious that his adversary wanted to take things into hand-to-hand combat on which he was surely deadly proficient. The other man was visibly larger than he, bulkier and wearing that very efficient armour… On the other hand he was wearing no protection and that would be a problem if the other got what he wanted. So, he would not give that advantage to him!

Without the ability to cut through surfaces, his lightsaber was long enough to work as a spear of sorts, so he’d have to adjust the handling of his weapon to that. Although strong and sturdy, his enemy’s armour was not without weaknesses… Every single piece of weaponry always had a weakness, one just needed to find it. Up close Luke realized that the equipment, although cleverly crafted, was not a real Mandalorian armour; it was a makeshift model, and it had unions, in very exposed places to those who knew where to look. The owner of the armour had tried to conceal those weak spots covering them with some sort of hard _duraplast_ , almost unperceivable, but the Jedi had noticed… and that rigid material was something a lightsaber could take care of.

In an armour, the seams were always the weakest points. At every approach and then evasive movement, expertly, patiently, the Jedi inconspicuously pierced through the duraplast unions that held together the pieces in the armour. Until in one last successful piercing, his opponents breastplate fell off… immediately followed by the back of it.

Then, in a split second, the Jedi made his offensive move.

The unexpected wearer of the breastplate was quick enough to step back and miss the Jedi’s slash almost completely. The Mandalorian let a grunt escape when feeling the stinging burn of the tip of the lightsaber. The slash cleanly burned open his tunic and nipped at the surface of his skin.

In one quick evasive move, the Mandalorian rolled on the floor, directing his roll towards a small piece of flat rock, shaped like a small shield, that lay nearby and picking it up, getting to his feet immediately and charging back.

Luke prepared to give the final blow, if killing his opponent was what was needed… he should do it then.

With the _beskad_ in one hand, and the stone shield in the other, the Mandalorian attacked.

Luke slashed down, powerfully determined.

In one premeditated move, the other met the green blade with the shield…

The lightsaber blade blurted and then extinguished.

 _‘What? Cortosis!’_ This realization crossed Luke’s mind as he missed the _beskad_ blade aimed at his neck, but not missing the armoured fist that held it. The blow made his head bounce inside the helmet he wore. The Jedi fell backwards, the taste of blood in his mouth. As he fell, instinctively he rolled onto his back pulling his legs over himself, landing on a squat… Knowing that his lightsaber would be out for a while, he clipped it to his belt and then he quickly removed his jacket and got ready.

The Mandalorian thrusted his weapon. Fortunately, the jacket the Jedi wore was large enough, and thick enough, to wrap the attacking _beskad_ in one skilful move. Luke pulled, disarming the other man. This was more like it!

The Mandalorian sword landed far from them with a clanking sound.

It was hand-to-hand combat now, with the other having the aid of his shield. This didn’t look good for Luke.

They exchanged strong blows, aiming to each other’s weak points.

Luke hit quickly, with swift blows aimed to his enemy’s already unarmoured mid-section at every opportunity he had. The other had the Cortosis shield, so this opportunities were scarce. Also for Luke, blocking armoured hands, arms and legs against his own unarmoured limbs was resulting in a painful endeavour, but he had to endure!

Still, looking at things on the bright side, it was an advantage that his opponent was left-handed, this gave the opportunity to Luke to easily block the shield attacks cleanly with his right, mechanical hand, when necessary. The _synthflesh_ on it would probably rip, but the prosthetic would hold; one good thing about losing a limb. When not being able to use the Force, he’d already learnt that he needed to be resourceful.

They were too close to each other now. The Jedi had managed to take a hold of the shield, and both were wrestling for winning over the hold of the piece. Unexpectedly, the Mandalorian stepped forward closing the small gap between he and the Jedi, with one free hand he then grabbed Luke by the back of one of his tights, lifting him in one quick movement, making him loose his step… Luke fell on his back, his enemy looming over him ready to smash the shield against his face. He could not use his right hand to block this time, in this position the other would certainly break his skull if he was not quick. Just in time, he rolled over and stood up, quickly spinning to deliver a strong kick onto his enemy’s chest, only to find that the other had anticipated his move and had now a hold of his leg, a hold Luke failed to get rid of.

The Mandalorian held his opponents leg strongly and in one move slammed his elbow viciously against his enemy’s knee.

That hurt! Luke fell again, with sharp pain travelling from his knee to his whole leg in every direction, _‘Shavit!’_ Without a weapon, he could not win this with sheer physical strength! He was strong and fit, but that Mandalorian was easily fifty percent over his own weight, and he didn’t have the Force to strengthen his own muscles now… But he was not going to give up, ever!

Getting to his feet, although he was now limping, Luke blocked the next blow with dexterity. He must find a way to make things go his way!

Both wore helmets, so blows to the head would not do a lot of damage. This close, the emblematic T-shaped visor of the Mandalorian looked even more menacing. _‘Ok, time to try and break something, without getting anything broken,’_ was Luke’s grim thought.

The Mandalorian advanced over the Jedi, driving him back, forcing him to step back, providing strong blows with his Cortosis shield. Luke dodged or blocked with his right hand every blow… He could feel he was getting tired, drops of hot sweat running down his brow, his sweaty clothes sticky against his skin… This could not go on forever!

Then, the Jedi noticed a panelled section on the wall, _‘If only…’_ He continued stepping back towards the panel, it looked like if he were being cornered, but… Once there, he ducked. The Cortosis shield struck square into the panelled area and got stuck, its owner losing grip on it. At the contact, numerous electrical sparks burst out of the panelled section, stinging and burning, fading visibility, the strong light flash overcharging the sensors in the Mandalorian’s helmet.

They were now both unarmed and this was what Luke needed.

Quickly without losing any time, the Jedi dug his knee hard into the Mandalorian’s now unarmoured mid-section, hard enough to blow all the air out of his enemy’s body, making him grunt; then wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, Luke pushed using his shoulders and all the weight of his body, making his tall opponent move back and lose his balance.

The movement made them both fall, the Mandalorian on his back with Luke rolling onto one side. The move hadn’t looked pretty or stylized, but it had been efficient.

The Jedi didn’t waste time, unignited lightsaber in hand, he quickly approached his dazed enemy, who was already sitting up. With a wide swing of his arm, Luke hit him hard with the hilt of the lightsaber, skilfully knocking the helmet off the Mandalorian’s head, to immediately swing back to hit him once more, square on the head.

The Mandalorian remained down. The man wore a full-face mask underneath the helmet, so his face remained undistinguishable.

Luke looked down to his beaten enemy… panting, the remains of adrenaline surging through his blood. The fight had been brutal, and he felt utterly worn out.

Away from the fight and out of danger, slowly Mara came to her senses to find herself lying on the smooth floor of the hangar. Her head pounded; she’d taken a hit! The noise and blurred movement of a melee fight underway caught her attention… The humming of a lightsaber, the grunts and shouts that usually accompanied combatants… She blinked, trying to clear the blurriness off her sight… trying to focus.

When she finally managed to gather enough clarity, she turned her attention to the melee and froze. Luke and the Mandalorian were fighting, fast, ferociously. The Jedi wasn’t using his lightsaber so surely that Cortosis had something to do with it. Their enemy was a cunning warrior indeed. She noticed the missing breastplate on their enemy’s armour, Skywalker had managed to do some damage after all, he’d been always very resourceful.

The Farmboy was being cornered… Then the sparkling daze… One quick exchange of blows… and then, the Mandalorian fell before Luke.

The Jedi rose over his defeated enemy, feeling exhausted but relieved. He hadn’t had to take a life, and that was always a win.

The Mandalorian lay on the hangar’s floor, face up… With one last movement, his head went limp to one side, followed by his body.

The moment the man lost consciousness a series of explosions above their heads came ablaze, bringing the domed ceiling crashing down on them.

Luke and Mara immediately recognized what was going on… A Deadman’s switch!

Their shrewd adversary had thought of everything! The hangar had been booby-trapped all along. Even if he fell in the fight, The Mandalorian hadn’t planned on letting the victors get out of there alive.

In less than a second, out of innate reflex and sheer survival instinct, Luke called in the full power of the Force… In one swift effort, he caught the falling piece from the collapsed dome in a Force grip and held it in place, suspended several meters above their heads.

“Luke!” she yelled.

“Mara! Get out… Now!” he yelled back.

Mara couldn’t suppress a gasp when looking at what the Jedi was doing… Those were tonnes of metal! The hangar’s retractile piece held whole, the Jedi had it suspended in the air as if it were nothing.

“Take him with you!” Luke shouted; his concentration completely focused on the enormous feat he was pulling off.

Without losing any more precious seconds, Mara quickly ran across the hangar, towards the unconscious man. She grabbed of his arms and pulled him towards the hole on the wall Luke had created when he’d entered earlier. The man was large and heavy, surely all muscle… He’d been a worthy opponent, Mara thought. As quick as she could, she dragged the man outside the collapsing room

Watching his friend pull out, slowly Luke started to move towards the exit she was taking. His blood chilled at the sensation of the eerie touch of the energy he was drawing from… He felt his breath ragged, his heart pumping madly… The feel of the dark energy taking its toll on him, cunningly whispering to him with promises of victory and unlimited power.

Flashes of how the Galaxy could be if he chose to exert the power of his desire came forth before his eyes, inviting, promising… Showing to him how he could achieve everything he’d ever wanted… Good in the Galaxy, the proliferation of what was right, the punishment of the wicked, a golden age for the Jedi, Mara in his life just how he wanted her in it… Everything at the reach of his fingertips if he just chose to. The seduction, the temptation to do what was _right_ was enormous… To do what was right, yes! What he thought was the right thing for everyone… He’d fix the Galaxy and make it go his way… and if needed, he would force things to be the way they should, make them go the right way! He’d bring perennial peace to the Galaxy and would get rid of the troublemakers. Provide for everyone what they really needed, eradicate the ailments of the worlds… Of course he could do as he pleased because he’d never harm anyone or do wrong to none… And no one would ever dare tell him what to do or what he should do for them… No one would ever police him behind his back anymore… It could be, so simple. Just by being righteous and acting on it… He could do that!

As he relished in this newfound truth, a small part of him unbendingly whispered inside, _‘Righteous darkness is the worst kind of darkness that there is!’_

“Righteous darkness…” he whispered to himself, “Righteousness can be deceitful…” Luke gasped as he realized what was happening to him.

“Luke! Get out of there!” He heard someone call after him. _‘Mara?!’_ He had not noticed he’d stopped walking. The stillness of his own body making him come back to reality, he then hurried towards the open wall.

Once he crossed the opening, he helped Mara carry the unconscious man away from there, and when reaching a safe distance, he then let go…

A rumbling sound of collapsing structures reached their ears, just as the dome in the hangar continued its fall to finally crash down, burying everything underneath. A massive wave of dust flooding the whole corridor soon followed, forcing them to hastily take cover inside the first door that slid open for them.

The door quickly slid shut behind them. Both panted out of stress and hurry.

“That was close!” Luke let out, as he tried to ignore the prickling of his skin and the tingling tension in his body that the residual dark energy was giving him.

Catching her breath, the Trader just nodded.

When looking around, they realized they seemed to have entered some sort of droid repair shop.

Taking the man from underneath his armpits, Luke signalled Mara to take his legs in order to prop him on top of one of the metal planks in the room.

Carefully, they laid the man face up on the flat surface. Taking every precaution, Mara then bound the man’s wrists and ankles onto each side of the plank using the thin strips of duraplast they carried in their utility belts, specifically designed to bind or tie anything.

“I believe he’s the only one in here…” Luke informed Mara.

“He’s alone?” Mara asked with incredulity as she worked the bindings.

“Yes, I couldn’t sense any other presences while I was… _connected_.” He let those last words out too carefully.

“That’s odd…” Mara frowned, thinking, “How would he be all alone in a huge facility like this? That couldn’t be done in purpose!”

“Maybe not… We won’t know until we ask him.” Luke stated.

So now they just had to wait for the man to wake up.

Once sure that their enemy was secured and would not cause them any trouble, Mara let herself drop on one of the stools in the shop; feeling utterly tired she removed the environmental helmet from her head… Their enemy wasn’t wearing one, so she was pretty sure that they didn’t need them anymore. She let out a big, worn sigh.

Looking around, Luke had occupied himself with searching inside boxes, drawers and cabinets for anything useful. He couldn’t help but to favour his hurt leg as he walked around slowly. There were all kinds of tools and supplies to do repairs and patch up work, nothing out of the ordinary in such a place. When hearing Mara sigh, Luke turned around to look at her, and as quick as he could manage walked to her side when noticing something he didn’t like.

With one hand he removed his helmet, “You’re hurt!” he let out as he examined Mara’s neck. Her own helmet had been concealing the marks, but now these were completely visible. Mara had finger marks around her neck, and a nasty bruise on the side of it.

“It’s just a scratch, Farmboy,” she protested, although her voice was raspy, and her neck was throbbing. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers, massaging the strain away from them.

But Luke didn’t care how much she protested, “This will bruise…” he stated as he examined the marks the Mandalorian had left on her neck. Retrieving a tube of medicated gel from the med kit, he put the small container in Mara’s hand, “Here… Press this against it.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, Skywalker!” she complained, still she pressed the medicated tube against her sore area. She felt too tired to argue further about anything.

“I’m just being nice!” A glint of amusement in his words.

“You’re always _too_ nice!” She chastised, not helping to crook the corner of her mouth into a small smile.

The Jedi just chuckled. Sitting on the stool next to her, he pulled a third stool in front of him and extended the injured leg over it… It was a relief to finally put the weight off that leg.

With the helmet off and sitting this close to her, Mara then also saw something she didn’t like on the Farmboy. He was battered all right, that had been an intense fight, but it was not his bruised body what worried her… it was his face. The visible changes in Luke’s physiognomy were appalling!

Speechless, she carefully scanned the Jedi’s features with her gaze, then reached out with one hand. Placing her palm on the side of his jaw, she gently turned his face to inspect him. Luke’s eyes were colourless, transparent… The bright blue of them had drained away. The rim around both of his eyes looked blood red, and faint dark circles had formed around them, making them look larger than usual and a bit sunken in… The unruly hair locks framing his face were darker, his lips were ashy, and his skin looked terribly pale… Palpatine’s pale.

“Your face!” was all she managed to say, worry and dread in her voice.

Luke hadn’t missed the flicker of shock in her eyes. He’d hoped that the dark touch had not affected him externally, but it was now obvious that it had. “I know…” he sheepishly said, “I haven’t seen it… but I can feel it.”

Luke could tell Mara was somehow horrified at his appearance. Not exactly because of how he looked, but because of what had made him look like that. Calmly he took his gloves off, to only discover that the skin on his left hand – the real, organic one, had turned pale as a piece of _flimsy_ , while the _synthflesh_ of her right hand had remained unchanged. Absentmindedly, he flexed his left hand in front of him, “I heard it calling to me… the dark.”

A knot formed in the pit of Mara’s stomach, while she searched for any additional hints of darkness in him.

“I’m fine… don’t worry. I’m still, me.” He reassured, trying to wash away her concerns with words.

“Are you sure?” she seriously inquired; dark users were well known for always lying.

“Positive. I’m no Sith… You could tell for yourself, couldn’t you?” He pressed her to look further, he needed her to be at ease with this. “The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can leave… and _this_ will go away.” He gestured with one hand towards his face.

Yes, he was right… If some sort of Sith transformation would have happened, she would know… She knew that energy all too well, she’d spent most of her life living next to it! And it was not like the Farmboy had submerged himself in the dark energy long enough or with the required willingness and intensity in order to experience a full turn over to the dark side. Yet, looking at him like that terrified her! She realized that she had always been so afraid that he would someday give himself to the darkness. Deep down she knew there was always that possibility. And this only made her question herself in a whole new way.

This was the first time that Luke’s raw power in the Force frightened Mara. Was this why she’d stayed around him all this time? To monitor him? To stop him if needed? Or was just because of the familiarity the dark gave her? Was she doing all this unconsciously? All this questions and their possible answers sent chills down her spine. No! She shouldn’t ask herself that! Luke had proved to be ever careful and too aware of his own slips… She had to trust him! Just as he’d always trusted her.

The dark side had once more hurt him, altering his physical appearance this time… But he was fine, he’d just said so… and she should believe him.

“I just hope I don’t have to pull a stunt like this again any time soon!” he jokingly said, trying to break the tension.

The Trader gave him a chastising look. That wasn’t even funny! She really wanted to hit him. “Or ever!” she severely spat back instead.

Luke could tell Mara was not impressed with his joke. “I think we better tend to our prisoner.” He carefully said, not wanting to push his luck.

With a wince produced by a surge of pain coming from his knee, he put himself into motion. Luke grabbed one of their med kits and started passing some of the small scanners over the unconscious man’s body, doing a quick check up on their last-minute patient. It all indicated that he only had a minor concussion on the head and the cut the pass of the lightsaber had produced on his belly wasn’t serious, only a scratch really. A shot of _antishock_ would take care of the concussion and bacta patches would heal the lacerations, simple first aid they could provide right there and now. Luke then proceeded to administer the shot and attach the bacta, “Can you remove that from his head?” he asked for his quiet friend’s assistance.

Although he’d lost his helmet during the intense melee with Luke, in unusual Mandalorian style, the man had been wearing a full-face mask underneath the _beskar_ helmet. It didn’t strike as odd since the installations were cold, so probably that was the reason why he’d been wearing it.

As asked, Mara pulled off the piece of soft garment that concealed the man’s face… and she just froze.

Nothing could have ever prepared her for what followed next.

The unconscious man – aside from being very tall, strong and muscular, had dark brown hair kept close to the skull in a military fashion and sported a heavy stubble along the jaw line, his nose was slightly crooked from so many times he’d surely had it broken in the past, his eyes were large under closed lids, and she very well knew these would be of a dark shade of brown and piercing once opened, a rugged type of handsome man who moments ago – she remembered just now, had called her name…

Mara didn’t know if she should worry, or should scream, or laugh, or knock herself unconscious for the next five thousand years and see if she lived through that long again… At this point she didn’t know what to believe anymore!

“Mara, what’s wrong?” Luke worriedly asked when noticing her distress.

Shakily, she gestured towards the sleeping form laying on the plank, her voice tense and husky…

“This… is Tarec Krigger.”

 

 

_To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to my amazing Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great support with proof-reading this story. Your time and dedication have meant a lot to me in the development of this story.

 

* * *

 

 

Silence loomed over the small repair shop they had found themselves in after getting to safety. The large dome in the hangar had come crashing down on top of them after the explosive sequence had pulverized the holds. They had managed to escape just because Luke had dared to use the Force once more, despite the darkness that surrounded them.

The former Royal guardsman lay on the metal plank just as he’d been left on it almost an hour ago, the strips or duraplast around his wrists and ankles binding him to the sides of his makeshift bed. The shot of _antishock_ he’d been administered to help heal the concussion in his head should have effect any time now, and he would then regain consciousness.

In the meantime, in utter silence, recovering from their ordeal, Luke and Mara waited.

The throbbing pain in his leg kept Luke uncomfortably distracted. Although he’d already given it some basic first aid, his knee had swollen considerably; and he couldn’t use the Force to heal himself in this place full of the dark side. His morphed features weren’t any better either, he could tell these had remained affected by the powerful surge of dark side energy he’d drawn from moments ago. It had helped to save his and Mara’s life, but the cost was always too high, not to mention the temptation to take the easy route that this always implied. Not daring uttering a word, he sat next to Mara in silence… she had not said anything after her shocking discovery; so he remained quiet, trying to be of some comfort with his sole presence.

The Jedi knew he could not compare his own shock on the news to whatever his friend was feeling, but her previous declaration had left him dry cold. The Weapons Master of the Royal Guard was alive! All of this was just so bizarre! But then again, he was the expert at bizarre revelations… so he shouldn’t be that surprised.

Mara finally spoke, “Is he a clone?” she asked in a croak, her profile full of dread.

The Jedi shook his head, “No, he’s human.”

Mara shut her eyes tight, her lips pressed in a thin line… So this was, _him_.

The Trader’s mind revolved on itself at a speed rate impossible to catch up with. What was this? How was this possible? Tarec Krigger was supposed to be dead! She’d just found his farewell message in that bunker’s cell a few days ago! He’d been delivered to Zaferath… how had he survived? And why wasn’t she happy about it? Well, yes! She was glad that he was alive, but… Why wasn’t she overjoyed? She had loved the man! Had the passing of time hardened her this much? Or had the latest news about her own past just made her become numb?

“Whatever story he’s got to tell, it will surely help us know more about what’s going on,” the Jedi offered, his tone cautious, soothing, “To get closer to what we need to know, so we can complete the mission.”

A sharp nod was her only answer. Skywalker was right, she needed to focus. They had a mission to accomplish. This notion seemed to help her ground her mind in the here and the now, she could always count on the Farmboy for that.

Their prisoner stirred, letting out a short, deep groan.

Mara stood up sharply, then approached the plank where the man lay, keeping some distance. Luke followed her, limping close behind.

The man opened his eyes, revealing the deep brown Mara remembered. There was confusion in those eyes, he blinked as many thoughts crossed his mind… But… How was he alive? He remembered he’d fallen and then… The Deadman’s switch should have started the sequence… It should have worked! He had tested it! What room was this? Why was he in here? With a jolt the Guardsman tried to sit up, pulling hard on his restraints.

“Calm down, Tarec!” Mara spoke firmly, trying to tranquilize him, “You’re among friends.”

The man blinked heavily, “Mara? I knew it was you!” he let out, his words covered with relief and joy. “I knew you’d find me!” Certainty in his deep voice, soaked in a heavy Imperial accent.

“Hello Tarec.” She greeted softly, giving him a small smile.

He returned the smile, a mix of disbelief and relief in his gaze.

The man craned his head and looked down his body, checking himself. He’d been already stripped from his armour and was only wearing his soldier clothes, then noticed the bindings on his extremities. He shook one wrist, “Aren’t you taking these off me?” he questioned, giving her a puzzled look.

“I will now.” She calmly said. Carefully Mara cut the duraplast pieces off the man’s wrists and ankles with a sharp tool they’d found in the shop.

Free of the shackles, Tarec slowly sat up and eased his legs to the side of the plank, giving himself some time to recover from the daze the medical chemicals surging through his bloodstream were giving him, one nasty side effect he recognized immediately. “ _Antishock?_ ” he asked.

Mara nodded, “That’s right.”

“I’ve always hated this thing!” he expressed grudgingly. Survival kit medications were top of the line and very effective, but quick and efficient sometimes came with some uncomfortable side effects no one really welcomed.

“Can you stand?” Mara asked.

“Yes, sure.” Groggily, he stood up.

Tarec stood one hundred and ninety-three centimetres tall, his body all muscle. It was evident he had not neglected his training, and by the display of skill and strength he’d just given in their fight in the hangar, it was also evident that time had not slowed him down at all. Mara noticed Tarec’s sharp features had hardened; it had been some long years. The lights in the room revealed some grey in his hair that she didn’t remember, still he did look proud and handsome as he always had.

The Guardsman stepped forward, getting closer to her, as if he intended to embrace her; but for some reason, Mara gave one cautious step back.

When noticing her wariness, Tarec then carefully reached out with just one hand and softly grabbed Mara’s arm, “I’m sorry for that…” he apologized, noticing the bruising in her neck, “… but I had to stop you before you finished me off!”

“Don’t worry about it… I’m very glad you stopped me.” She curtly stated. Although her voice was calmed, she failed to hide the oddness and discomfort she felt, something she didn’t quite know how to deal with.

A figure standing past Mara caught Tarec’s attention. He’d been so absorbed with her that he had not noticed this other presence in the room, “And who are you?” He acknowledged Luke’s presence.

The Jedi had kept quiet, standing stiffly a few steps behind Mara, just watching, listening, ready for anything, “I’m Luke Skywalker.” His voice oozing Jedi collectedness.

Upon hearing that name, the other man also stiffened, returning a look of hostility, “You’re who?” threat in his voice.

“He’s a friend.” Mara cut in.

The former Guard to the Emperor looked back at her in disbelief.

“This is Tarec Krigger… This is Luke Skywalker….” She briskly made the introductions, then turned to the tall man, “You been cut off from everything for a long time, and a lot of things have changed since.” She stated.

“It would be of great help if you could tell us what you know about this place.” Luke interjected, making use of all his Jedi diplomacy, being extremely aware of the other’s unconcealed hostile demeanour.

“It would be of great help, Tarec.” Mara stressed.

The disgusted Guardsman held his gaze piercingly at the Jedi, then looked back to Mara, his gaze softening considerably… ruefully he finally gave in, “All right, but not in here. Let’s get to my quarters.”

 

oOo

 

They walked past the now rubble-blocked hole that Luke had blasted into the hangar, the long circular corridor was covered with fine dust from the demolition, their boots leaving faint footprints on the floor’s surface. The Enclave was a huge complex, filled with rooms that had in the past served many different purposes. As the sole master of the place, it seemed that Krigger had rigged every computer and system, and had managed to take control of the whole facility. Well, he certainly had had the time to do it.

Now that they were moving, out of sheer habit, Tarec could clearly recognize in Luke the identity of his earlier opponent just by the way the other moved. Although the other’s leg was clearly injured, by the way the younger man carried his body, Krigger could tell he had hours of training under his belt, just like he and Mara had. For years, he’d been a combat teacher and he could recognize talent when he saw it. The fight that both men had shared had been vicious and very even, it was not too often that he found himself before such strong opponents. He’d been beaten by this man he knew only by name.

As they walked, Mara looked at Tarec discreetly and recognized what he was doing, he was measuring Skywalker up. It was obvious he didn’t trust him.

Although he could not use the Force, the tension and hostility the Guardsman was projecting towards him was very evident to Luke. Well, as long as the other cooperated he really couldn’t care less. He was very used by now to not being liked by Imperials, smugglers and the like. Being a Jedi could make you very popular, but not always in a positive way.

Taking several more corridors and a turbolift down, they finally reached their destination.

The Guardsman’s quarters were inside an area that looked like it had been destined as a dormitory for trainees. As in the rest of the facilities, the same décor and dark material covered the walls in this area. There was a main common room circled by several bedroom cubicles, one of them was filled with crates of packed dehydrated food and miscellaneous supplies, probably collected from the Enclave’s warehouses. The place was austere, but was well lit and fairly organized. And although it was heavily modified, it looked lived in. In here, Tarec had everything he could have needed, except company. He had procured himself with a computer workstation, the wiring of the several displays and screens he used to monitor the feeds of every computer and sensor in the compound cascaded down and around the primary desk. Also a makeshift kitchenet and a running furnace in the far end could be distinguished. The warmth in the place was a welcomed feeling for the fatigued bodies that had just entered it. The Guardsman had made of this place his home, for the past sixteen years.

Tarec gestured towards the seats in the common room. More out of reflex than anything else, Luke sat next to Mara, leaving Tarec a sit across from them.

 “The _fresher_ is over there… if you want to clean up.” Krigger signalled in the direction, as he walked towards the kitchenette, where he produced hot drinks for everyone.

Neither Luke nor Mara made the attempt to take on his offer. It was a bit odd to see the deadly Mandalorian they had fiercely fought with earlier, suddenly switching into hosting duty.

The tall man made his way back to the common area where his guests sat. A little too forcibly, he placed a hot mug on the small table in front of Luke, spilling some of the liquid; then extended another hot mug to Mara’s hands.

The Trader took the mug from Tarec’s hands, “I think we better talk,” she stated.

Yes, it was time to talk and find out everything they could about this place.

“How did you find me?” was Tarec’s first question.

A pang of guilt hit Mara square in the chest, she must tell him the truth, “We found your message in an Imperial bunker on a planet not very far from here…” she started, “…but we didn’t come here looking for you… We wouldn’t have even known were to start! We found you by chance.”

  Tarec’s piercing brown eyes looked straight back at Mara, full realization in his expression, “So you’re here for something else…”

He didn’t reveal anything, but Mara knew he was somehow disappointed… and somehow she felt disappointed too… with herself.

“All right, what do you want?” Krigger was all business now, just as soldiers should be.

“Can you start by telling us what you know about this place, how you got here?” Luke suggested; he knew this was not going to be easy for Mara to listen to, but this was important.

“The name of this place is _Pxim Prakaar_.” Tarec started. “I got that from the records in the main computer, I don’t know what it means.”

“The Fortress,” Mara whispered.

“What?” Luke uttered, turning to look at her.

“Is Rakata, it means The Fortress.” She repeated.

“That’s a suitable name.” Luke admitted. A Sith Fortress, that was what this building had been, its thick armoured walls turning it into an impenetrable structure.

“There’s nothing on this planet!” Tarec sharply informed, “With the exception of this Enclave… and me… plus some rodents that make good meat.”

So they were alone.

Tarec continued, “When the Emperor decided that I was of no use for him anymore, I was taken to an Imperial bunker somewhere I don’t know… I spent a few weeks in a cell there, that’s when I decided to leave that message behind, for you Mara.” He looked at her when stressing these last words. “After that I was brought here, with a large group of other men. It wasn’t long before they started rounding up groups and preparing them for _dispatchment_.”

The stress Tarec had put in that last word gave Luke and Mara every clue of what that meant… Men had been taken before the Witch to meet a terrible fate.

“I was kept apart from the others, I guess as a precaution since they knew who I was… They didn’t want me to cause any trouble.” A smirk formed on his lips, but quickly disappeared. “I don’t know what crimes the Emperor must have made me guilty of, but I could tell that every official and soldier around here showed me great despise, they hated my guts! And did not stop from calling me a traitor at every opportunity.”

Mara could only think about how much all this matter had hurt him. Krigger had always prided himself on fulfilling his duty, of being the best soldier there could be, in serving the Empire… and to have been deeply discredited after long years of faithful, impeccable service… That must have been a very humiliating blow, and a great disappointment. A kind of disappointment she knew all too well.

She continued listening to his tale.

“They shouldn’t have left me alone with stormtroopers.” A gesture of satisfaction crossed Tarec’s face. Yes, stormtroopers were excellent soldiers, but Royal guardsmen were not soldiers, they were warriors, and Tarec Krigger had been the Weapons Master of the Royal Guard. There was a legendary quarrel between stormtroopers and Royal guards. They would work together, but they would sneer at each other whenever the opportunity presented itself. “I fought the group of stormtroopers that guarded me and neutralized them, then went into cover… They never found me. I waited for a few days before coming back out, looking for an opportunity to get on a ship, but the ships never left…” as he gazed away reminiscing the events, a shadow clouded his sharp features at the memory, “All the ships were destroyed by this enormous beast! I swear, if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes I would have never believed it!” A flicker of dread crossed his deep eyes. “And after that, I was left stranded.”

“There was only you after that?” Luke inquired, digging into the details.

“Yes, the beast took care of every ship… and of every man and woman in service on this planet.” Krigger grimly confirmed. “And after doing that, it disappeared behind the gate.”

“The gate?” Mara snapped out of her musings.

“Did you follow it?” the Jedi continued his inquiries.

“As crazy as it was… I did.” Krigger confirmed, “I’ve never been more scared in my life!” he confessed in a low, tight voice. “This is how I got to know where this gate was, and what had happened to all the other men that had arrived with me in the same trip. This taught me to not disturb it.”

“We know about that...” Mara told him, “… Of men disappearing.”

“We’re here for the gate,” Luke filled in, “To destroy it!”

“Are you nuts?” the other man let out in appalled warning, “First thing I learnt was to leave that cursed thing alone! Men went through that thing to never come back! Only the gods know what their fate was… And I can assure you it was not benign.”

“We can destroy it! We know how to do it; we’ve done it before.” Luke reassured.

“Before?” was Tarec’s shocked question, “You mean this is not the only gate?” There was dread there.

Mara shook her head, “No, it isn’t. This is why we’re here. We’ve been travelling to all these different uncharted planets where we’ve found other gates, and we’ve been destroying each one of them. We must stop the Witch!”

“The Witch?” What were they talking about? Tarec knew nothing about a witch!

Luke spoke this time, “The Zaferath Witch. The one responsible for all the disappearances, the one responsible for what happened to you.”

Tarec’s mind rumbled with memories. A Witch? Could that be… his eyes opened wide at the realization, “That woman! The one I saw in the bunker’s cell!”

“You’ve seen her! You can help us, Tarec! We must make this right.” Mara urged him.

She was right. If there was even a slight chance to avenge the deaths of all those people, to right the wrongs that had been forced upon those men… Upon him. Tarec nodded with certainty, swallowing hard he then added, “I’ll take you there… to the gate chamber.”

 

oOo

 

They agreed they would take a two-hour break to get ready before their expedition to the gate chamber.

After insisting to Mara that he could take care of himself on his own, Luke had left the common room to tend to his injuries in the small med-cubicle Tarec had set up in his quarters.

Mara and Tarec sat alone in the common room.

There were so many things to tell, but they couldn’t find words to speak of them.

Giving her a small warm smile, Tarec looked at Mara… Sixteen years had gone by, and she still looked as beautiful as he remembered her. Noticing her empty mug, he lifted the hot-water pot on the table between them and reached out to pour some more hot liquid in it… the leaves that remained in the bottom of the mug would release some more of the extract that composed the drink.

“Thanks.” Mara wrapped both of her hands around the warm mug.

“That’s _Sura_ tea…” he softly told her, at not finding anything better to say. Tarec had found _Sura l_ eaves inside the crates in the complex’s main warehouse.

“Yeah, I know.” Mara recognized as she appraised the bitter, but pleasant taste of the tea leaves in her drink.

“This has always made me think of you… so I kept drinking it.” He confessed with some melancholy, “Is it still your favourite?”

Mara pressed her lips and then answered, “No. I stopped drinking it a long time ago.” The expensive leaves had been almost impossible to find after the war ended, and if such commodity was found, this had been completely unaffordable for the ex-Imperial agent at that stage in her life… After that, she had only forgotten all about them. “I drink a lot of _caf_ now.”

“A smugglers drink.” He pointed out.

“Yeah, I picked up the habit while hanging around them.”

So Mara had done some smuggling life, “I guess hard times must have followed to whatever happened out there.” He continued the conversation.

Suddenly, Mara realized that Tarec didn’t know anything about the end of the war and what the outcome had been. She had to tell him! “The Empire lost the war… It took them five years after the battle of Endor, but the Rebels won in the end. Then they reinstated democracy, and built a New Republic…” she then realized that Endor would have no meaning to him. “What’s important, is that things have changed for the better.”

He just snorted, “I don’t know, but I don’t feel sorry for the Empire.”

Mara perfectly understood Tarec’s change of heart, “Just like you did… I also found out Palpatine was a lying ass.” She expressed her solidarity.

Tarec looked back at her in understanding… The two of them had been betrayed by the same man they had pledged their loyalty to.

A few more moments of silence.

“How did you know it was me?” she then asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

“I would recognize that move anywhere!” Tarec confessed with some amusement. The body-wrench with which Mara had pinned him down was her signature killing move, the one with which she had gained her first victory over the seasoned warrior those many years ago, and that had now again claimed her victory over him.

She let out a small laugh, the irony! He laughed too.

This surprised Mara, she knew Tarec rarely laughed, he didn’t take jokes and he was always very serious about everything. How much his long isolation had really changed him?

Right after that, his demeanour then turned solemn, but soft. Tarec locked his gaze with Mara’s… To look into those bright green eyes of hers again felt like a miracle.

“I endured because of you…” he vehemently said, his voice tender and clear, “Because I clung to the hope of someday seeing you again.”

That was sweet, but it made her feel awkwardly uncomfortable, “Tarec… don’t.” Looking at Tarec sitting before her, the way she perceived him now, was enough evidence to realize how much she’d also changed. “I’m not the same person you once knew.”

That took him aback somehow. A tinge of embarrassment and discomfort washed over him. That had been stupid of him to say! How could he ever expect that after sixteen years things would have remained the same!

“I can see you have history with this… Skywalker.” Tarec braved himself to declare.

“I do,” she asserted, “But not the kind of history you are thinking about.” Mara challenged, showing clear discomfort about being questioned on her motivations to befriend the Jedi.

“He’s pale white… like Palpatine.” Krigger noted.

“Do you have a problem with that?” somehow Mara was feeling quite protective of the Jedi.

“No… It’s just unsettling, that’s all.” He simply said. “And honestly, I want nothing to do with Palpatine-like people… Including their wizardry.”

“Skywalker has nothing to do with Palpatine. And he’s not a wizard, he’s a Jedi… The best of them all in fact.” But Tarec didn’t know that the Jedi were back either. There was so much he didn’t know! And he had every right to ask, so she should respect that and grant him what he wanted… No, what he needed. She couldn’t tell just yet how much the pass of time and isolation had affected him. Tarec had always had a strong mind and a strong will, but there was always just so much a man could take.

After a silent pause, Tarec went back to his questions, “It was Skywalker the one who took down the Emperor?”

Mara chose her words carefully, “He was instrumental in his fall, but he was not the one who took him out… It was Vader.”

Tarec’s surprise was very evident, “Vader?!”

“There’s a lot you don’t know yet… So please, don’t come to conclusions beforehand.” Mara pleaded.

“All right, I won’t,” he agreed, “Still, I don’t like him… I don’t like any of them!” As far as he was concerned, Force sensitives had earned his hatred for good reasons. He then looked down to the lightsaber clipped to her belt, “Are you one of them?”

Mara discovered Tarec’s gaze fixed on her weapon, “I’m no Jedi!” she clarified, a bit too defensively, “And I can’t think why you’re so surprised! You know I always used one of these, so don’t give me that!” she chastised, remembering her long-gone purple bladed lightsaber, the one that Palpatine had gifted her.

“He looks too much like Palpatine to me.” Tarec continued with his analysis of Skywalker. Yes, the other man was pale, his eyes colourless… “He looks S _ithy_.” He finished as he pressed his hands close together, as if he were trying to suppress his anxiety on the matter.

To Mara it was obvious that Krigger was stressed about that, “It’s temporary…” she explained, “He’ll come back to his usual self once we leave this place.” If she could only be sure of that, but she needed to believe it.

“It’s just strange to see you with him… He was the Empire’s greatest enemy, we had direct orders of shooting him dead on sight.” Tarec’s words sounded threatening.

“Well, that’s in the past… and as I told you: _A lot_ has changed.” She stressed firmly.

Tarec didn’t look convinced. It was obvious that _some_ things hadn’t changed after all. And somehow, Mara could understand his wariness of Sith and Jedi. It had been a Sith the one who had destroyed his life… but it had been a Jedi who had helped her to put her life back together. So their points of view were opposite to each other. Skywalker had already had a positive influence in so many lives, and she wondered if interacting with the Jedi would benefit Tarec too. She wished it would.

Mara tried to lay her reasons before Tarec, “After the war was over… and my real identity came out to the light… I didn’t go through Court-Martial. Why would you think _that_ happened?” Mara questioned her former Imperial colleague. When he didn’t provide an answer, she filled in the blanks, “Because of Skywalker’s help and influence.”

Yes, Court-Martial was always the drill when judging any high-ranking official on the losing side. The earnestness in her words was something Krigger recognized, and this made him soften a little. Despite having been on the enemy’s side, the Jedi had helped Mara and that had been a noble thing to do. “All right, you owe him… I get that!”

“He’d never…!” Mara snapped in indignation, then stopped on her tracks, “Just forget it… We have a mission to go through.” The finality in her words sent a clear message: Drop it! And drop it now!

It’d been long years since they last seen each other, but Tarec still knew better than arguing with Mara once she’d put her foot down.

 

oOo

 

Fortunately for Luke, Tarec had set up a small med-room in his roomy quarters, and had it supplied with everything he’d found in the complex. In there he helped himself with what he needed to revert the swelling in his knee and block the pain. With his leg fixed, he was now ready for their excursion to wherever that gate was, and then they would destroy it.

After his stop by the med-room, the Jedi made his way to the _fresher_ to clean himself up a bit, as much as one is able to clean up oneself in a _fresher_ ’s sink. As he gazed at his image in the mirror in front of him, he realized why Mara had been avoiding looking at him directly… He didn’t look well, and it was unsettling even to himself. He was sure though, that once they were away from that dark place, with the help of the light side of the Force, he’d be able to flush out the effects of all that darkness once in a deep healing trance.

When he stepped out of the _fresher_ , Luke heard Mara’s voice… Her tone severe, there was tension in her words… What was going on?

 _“I endured because of you… Because I clung to the hope of someday seeing you again.”_ He heard the Imperial’s voice speaking with vehemence. _“Tarec, don’t… I’m not the same person you once knew.”_ That was Mara’s voice.

Oh, no! Luke recognized where that conversation was leading… He didn’t want to have to listen to this!

The Jedi did not want to eavesdrop, but he didn’t want to interrupt ether… What to do? There was just one option. Quietly, he stepped back into the _fresher_ room and closed the door behind him. He’d give them a few minutes and then he’d make his entrance. In the meantime, he just waited.

After some reasonable time had passed, Luke came out of his hiding and walked towards the common room where Mara and Tarec sat. Listening to both talk to each other in that Imperial accent he hadn’t heard in so long gave him an odd sense of déjà vu.

They didn’t seem to take notice of his presence.

“Mara?”

“Luke! You’re back!” She felt relieved of seeing him, “Krigger here has something to show us.”

The Jedi noted that she had used his name, and that was _always_ a good sign.

They settled themselves around Tarec’s workstation and the displays came alight.

Clearly knowing what he was doing, Krigger keyed in some commands that connected the feed of the facility’s _holo-cameras_ to the multiple screens.

The image in the feed showed a round chamber. In the middle section of it, an erect slab of dark stone, ominously stood tall. Luke and Mara recognized it immediately. There it was! Their target.

But as the different angles of the feed were shown on the screens, they also spotted something else. Evenly distributed around the chamber, familiar rectangular and circular shapes were equidistantly placed from one another… a very large number of them! There were movement sensors too.

“You rigged the whole thing?!” was how Luke put their discovery into words.

“That’s the first of our problems…” Krigger admitted, “In order to get back in there, we’re going to have to make our way through two hundred kilograms of grade-five explosive charges and thermal detonators.”

Grade-five… those were high power charges, Luke noted. If these blew up, that amount was enough to obliterate the whole building… But taking into consideration the _beskar_ plating on the Enclave’s walls, the blow might not bring the walls crashing down, but it would incinerate everything inside it.

“Things can never be easy, can’t they?” Mara dryly reasoned, giving a quick, knowing glance back at Luke.

“As I told you, I learnt to not disturb it.” Tarec quietly stated. Then he ominously added, “And I also made sure that no one ever would.”

This was definitely Krigger’s style, Mara admitted. She then carefully assessed the situation, “It will be difficult, but is doable.” She stated with confidence.

Luke felt great relief, she was the explosives expert and he trusted her judgment. “All right, let’s get set up then.”

 

oOo

 

In the room assigned as the armoury, Luke laboriously worked on welding sensors to durasteel wires and packing them along other gadgets and equipment inside the bags they would be taking with them in their trip down the gate chamber. Mara had taken her turn to clean up and had left him alone in there. The Jedi didn’t mind, she needed a break, and this was an errand that needed no help. Tinkering with things was something he really enjoyed, and performing this chore was something that provided him with some well needed relaxation.

The Guardsman had done a thorough job at collecting everything useful in the complex and then bringing it in here for storage. Luke would categorize these quarters more as a stronghold. Inside this place, Tarec Krigger could have endured anything… and probably this was the main reason of his success at surviving this past many years in isolation.

Tarec had spent the last sixteen years on Pxim Prakaar, alone.

Luke could only imagine how it had been for the Guardsman, relying on his wits, patience and mental toughness, and also relying upon ancient facilities and machinery to be kept alive, feeding on the food he could find in such a barren place, always wondering if he’d run out of breathable air… It had been a good thing that the place had been well provisioned, and that food preservation technology had been on Tarec’s side.

Apart from being a formidable warrior, the man was clever and resourceful, he had to give him that. Still, Luke didn’t feel comfortable with the other’s hostile attitude towards him; he could understand it, but that was room for trouble they didn’t need right now.

Luke gave a soft snort and a smile formed on his lips, for some reason unknown to him, it was very often that human males never liked him or trusted him on first impressions.

“You’ve lost me my weapon!” Was Tarec’s addressing of Luke as he entered the room an noticed the Jedi already in there.

As he continued welding the small sensors onto the strings of durasteel, Luke acknowledged the others claim, “Well, I can’t really apologize for that since your weapon was aimed at my throat… but I can tell you that what you’ve done in this place is very impressive.”

“I had lots of time.” Was the Guardsman’s plain answer that revealed no emotion. He grabbed a couple of sturdy fabric bags and started throwing several different things in them.

Luke stopped his welding. Removing the protective lenses from his eyes, he addressed Krigger once more, “You do realize that, after we’re finished here, you’re leaving this place for good, don’t you?” he stated as casually as he could.

Krigger kept quiet for a while, he finally wrinkled his nose and cleared his throat, “I know I will… It’s just been so long that I had stop believing it could happen someday.”

“Well, it is happening.” Luke encouraged with his usual good nature.

“I don’t need your pity, Jedi!” Krigger spat. “Let’s make this very clear, I’m doing this for Mara! And nothing more.”

“It is clear.” Luke briskly acknowledged, “And I’m not pitying you.” He also clarified.

Both men carried on with their own errands.

Feeling a bit agitated, Krigger could not stop himself from asking, “How did we get out the hangar in one piece? I saw the rubble; the whole thing should have collapsed right on top of us! None of us should be here right now.”

“I think you should ask Mara to give you the whole story.” Luke offered, while he continued welding, holding the protective lenses with one hand over his eyes and without looking at the other man. Luke really didn’t feel in the mood to humour a hostile interlocutor, and he was busy.

“I’m asking you!” Krigger demanded, clearly losing his temper.

Luke dropped what he was doing, he let go of the welder and the lenses, then shifted his stance, “Do you really wanna do this?” he warned the other.

The verbal dialogue between them had been one, but underneath it there was a way different sort of communication… A communication that had started the moment the Guardsman had found out who Luke was… The sort of communication that screamed from Krigger’s side ‘I want to beat the crap out of you just because!’

Krigger read decisiveness in the Jedi’s colourless eyes… Did he really want to fight now? It was not the time. He quickly made up his mind, “No.”

“Good, because I don’t want to either,” Luke stated, “Greater things are at stake here… Greater than the grudge you may have with my name.”

Krigger admitted that the Jedi was right, grudge or no grudge, they could sort out their differences later. So he went back to his business.

As Luke welded and Tarec worked on some gizmos, a question popped in the Jedi’s mind.

“This is a Sith Enclave, there’s nothing Mandalorian around here,” the younger man pointed out, “May I ask you how you got a hold of that _beskad_ sword and that armour?”

The Guardsman looked back at the Jedi, all challenge gone, “Who would imagine that this place would be covered with the _gold_ of my ancestors,” he said with a hint of irony, “Some gods must have felt pity on me.”

“You crafted them yourself?” _Beskar_ was a very hard alloy to work with and not many knew its secrets, Luke was really impressed.

“The use and handling of _beskar_ _ore_ is a tradition among my people, one that is passed down from one generation to the other… And so it happens that my father was a master forger, so I learnt from him. And although I didn’t become a forger myself because I wanted to become a warrior instead, I learnt the craft.” Tarec disclosed, unable to hide the pride this family legacy gave him.

“So you’re a real Mandalorian warrior.” Luke muttered; some juvenile awe seeped into his voice.

Tales of Mandalorians had been a huge thing on Tatooine during his growing up years, and as a child Luke had always dreamed about meeting one of those legendary warriors in the flesh. Jedi had been a prohibited topic in his life, and he’d had too little exposure to that, but Mandalorian tales had been permitted and he had then let his young vivid imagination ravel in them.

Tarec gave a half-grin. “The shop is in the upper level.” He then revealed.

Luke half-grinned back, “I’d like to see it sometime.” Then he thought about their upcoming ordeal, and rolled his eyes, “If we get the time.”

Tarec just gave a snort instead of a laugh.

“You’ll be able to go back home, to Mandalore.” Luke cheerfully encouraged.

After a few moments of silence, the former Royal guardsman finally spoke, “I can’t go back… I’m an outcast to my people.”

“Why?” the other asked in bafflement.

“Because I deserted them to willingly join the Imperial army and work for the Empire.” Was Krigger’s plain answer.

Luke remembered some recruiting propaganda from the Empire from when he was still a kid living in the Lars homestead. Back in the day he’d heard the Imperial army had done heavy recruitment all around the Galaxy, but that Mandalore had been tough to convince, so other stimuli had to be introduced in that planet.

Reluctantly many Mandalorians had joined the ranks, but Tarec didn’t look like he’d been reluctant at all, and he had just stated so. Probably he’d thought he was helping his people by making that decision, in some way ensuring them a future. Tarec had left all that behind in pursuit of a nobler goal, for the greater good, to ensure there could be a future for Mandalore. Probably the same idealistic reasons that had driven Luke into the Rebel Alliance, had been the same ones that had driven Tarec into the Imperial Army. Perhaps, they were not that different from one another after all.

And as expected of a true Mandalorian, adhering to their code, once he’d found himself stranded in this planet, he had made it his duty to guard the main threat. He’d appointed himself as the guardian of the gate. He had isolated and secured the stone slab the best way he knew how, with tons of sensors and explosives.

Knowing how Mandalorian tradition worked, being an outcast to his own people surely was a notion that weighed heavily on Tarec’s conscience.

Krigger seemed to pick up on Luke’s thoughts, “Despite what many may think or say… pure Mandalorian blood runs through my veins…” Tarec proudly declared, “I am a Mandalorian! I have every right to wear that armour!”

“You do.” Luke stressed with sincerity.

They continued to work on the things they were tinkering with. Once finished, Krigger packed the two transmitters he’d been working on for the past hour. These transmitters would emit a sophisticated signal that, in conjunction with the sensors Luke was welding together, would serve to neutralize the movement sensors in the chamber, which would then give them the time they needed to manually disable the explosive charges and detonators without triggering them.

“Mara told me that you two had history together, but that not the kind I thought,” Tarec casually said, “Could you clarify that for me?”

Somehow it felt like a trap. “We’ve been through a lot together; we’ve always had each other’s backs.” Luke carefully stated, but that was not what Krigger wanted to hear, he just knew.

“So you’re friends.” The other suspiciously let out.

“We’re friends.” Luke confirmed. How he felt about Mara was nobody’s business.

“You’re a lousy liar,” Krigger coldly accused, “This is what makes it exactly the kind of history I was thinking about.”

“Excuse me but whatever story you have formed in your mind is none of my business… as neither it is to you whatever goes on between Mara and me.” Luke warned.

Krigger returned a hard look, “And as long as Mara is in the middle, you and I are no friends.”

Roughly, Tarec zipped up his bags, lifted them and left.

The Jedi’s jaw stiffened. He was such a gullible fool! The man had been probing him all along… All right, he’d deal with that later. Now, the chamber awaited.

He finished gathering his things and packing them inside the bags. Carrying one in each hand, he stepped out of the armoury towards where he’d meet with Krigger and Mara.

Luke was sure that things with Tarec would not get any easier… He didn’t like being involved in this kind of drama!

It was true that life did not run like it did in _holo-films_ , in real life things didn’t resolve themselves in a three-episode run.

_To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you for sticking with me.  
> I wonder how many readers are still following this story... If you've made it this far, please let me know that you're still reading and give me a shout out in the comments.
> 
> And as always, a big thank you to my awesome Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for making it this far with me. Ny, your help has been a priceless asset in the developing of this story. Thank you so much! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter :D

 

* * *

 

  

R2-D2 beeped in concentration. Diligently he spoke to the main computer in the complex, efficiently completing the task his master had appointed him with.

Tarec Krigger moved around his quarters, from one room to the other, gathering equipment needed for the expedition he’d undertake with his unannounced visitors. He gave a disgruntled look to the little droid hooked to his computer when walking past it. Begrudgingly, he had agreed to allow the _astromech_ droid to come into the Enclave and let it hook himself to the main computer. After a heated discussion and earnest convincing from his visitors, he had come to terms with the idea that after leaving the Enclave behind, the information in that computer should be erased for safety reasons; but before that happened, the Jedi had wanted to make copies, the information was too precious just to allow it to be lost, and that was why the droid was there.

During his time in the Enclave, Krigger had cracked a key to translate the computer’s commands and intuitively had learned to interpret it’s functioning; these had given him all the access he’d needed to make the complex his own. Unexpectedly, somehow the imminent departure gave him an array of mixed feelings… he’d made of this place his home for the past sixteen years and he was now going into a world he didn’t know, and from what Mara had told him, into a Galaxy very different from the one he once knew.

Tarec walked towards the spot in the common room where Mara was finishing putting her own equipment together. “Are you all set?”

“I am,” Mara stated, “Do you have the transmitters?”

“Right in here.” Tarec answered while softly shaking the bag containing the gadgets.

“Good. I have programmed the codes in this,” Mara showed him pointing at her Imperial Coder. “This should help us to deactivate the explosives in bulk, instead of doing it one by one.”

“It’ll save us precious time,” Luke pointed out when approaching the group, his own bags ready, one in each hand. “I have calibrated the sensors with the wavelength you asked, they should work just fine.”

Mara noticed that both men were addressing her directly, just like if the other wasn’t present. There was tension between the two, she could tell… but she shouldn’t worry about that now. The three of them were professional soldiers and whatever differences the men had she was sure they’d be able to put them aside for now. “All right, so we each know what we have to do. Let’s move out!”

Decidedly, the three headed outside the living quarters.

“ _Artoo_! Make sure you get to the ship as soon as you’re done in here.” Luke called out to the droid as he walked by, “I want you and _Threepio_ safe aboard the _Fire_. Understood?”

A sequence of affirmative chirps was the little droid’s acknowledgement.

The trio walked through the compound’s long corridors, Krigger leading the way, Mara following closely with Luke at the rear.

The Trader realized they all looked kind of crappy; the three of them had gotten thoroughly beat up during their fight with one another… Krigger had had the protection of his armour, she’d had Tarec’s mercy, but without the Force or any sort of protection Skywalker had been the one who’d got the full blow of the beating… plus whatever that brush with the dark side was doing to him.

Mara knew the Jedi was strong and very tough – all that excruciating training he put himself through wasn’t for nothing, still she was worried. Slowing down her pace, she matched up Skywalker’s who followed close behind, “How’s your leg Farmboy?”

“It’s fine.” He just said without any hint of pain or worry. Still, he looked paler, his cheekbones had sharpened noticeably, his lips were a thin line, and his colourless eyes had sunken in even more, in them his irises showed a faint yellow circle around them.

“You don’t look fine… We should’ve rested for a while.” Mara stated with clear worry.

“I can rest when we’re back on the ship,” the Jedi calmly said, “Don’t worry, I have pulled through worse than a sore knee.” Luke knew that what was happening to him was more than a sore knee, he could feel the relentless pull of the dark side creeping into his soul, calling to him… Back in the now destroyed hangar, he had willingly opened to the dark energy, had let it soak his being, and now it was not going to release him that easily. The Sith Enclave was really tainted with darkness and he shouldn’t stay there any longer. But they had a job to do, something nudged at him with a certain feeling of urgency and he hadn’t even thought about taking a break, they had to do this quick and be gone.

After going up a few levels and then further into the back sector of the complex, soon they reached a large blast door. The control panel looked clearly hampered with, surely Krigger had never intended to come back to this place or to have someone go through this doorway ever. This side of the complex had been thoroughly isolated.

“The chamber we want is behind this door.” The Guardsman ominously informed. “We’ll go through it and I’ll close it behind us. We cannot risk anything coming out of this area.”

Mara and Luke nodded. They had agreed to that moments ago, when the three of them were laying out the specifics of their expedition and what needed to be accomplished.

Using a set of tools, Krigger charged up the door’s control panel, punched in a code and made it workable again. Heavily slow, the door slid upwards… having gone up a little bit over half a meter, it stopped. “This is as far as it will go, I can’t do more about it.” He informed.

“It’s wide enough to make it through,” Mara stated. That was not much of an opening, but it was enough for them to roll on their sides and get inside, pulling their bags with them.

Tarec went in first.

Luke extended his hand towards Mara offering to hold her bags. She placed the handles of her bags in his hands, “Just give me moment,” she then told him. Unzipping one of the bags she had placed in the Jedi’s hands, she retrieved a cylindrical container…

“Paint?” Luke quizzically uttered.

“Is better to be prepared…” without giving any more explanations, Mara swiftly sprayed some of the content of the slick cylinder on the corridor’s floor, forming the shape of the protection symbol they very well knew by now. “I figured my lightsaber would not cut through this _beskar_ plating, but paint is always effective.”

“Well thought!” Luke commended her when recognizing the painted symbol, “This will clear our escape route of any witchcraft.” It was so crazy that he was saying that! Witchcraft belonged in fairy tales, in superstitions… but there was no other way of naming whatever had been going on concerning Zaferath.

Once done that, both made their way through the narrow clearing underneath the door. They all made it through, and Krigger let the heavy reinforced durasteel door slid back down in place.

The isolated area of the complex they found themselves in had the recognizable eerie atmosphere Luke and Mara already knew too well. Definitely there was a monolith nearby. As they walked through the corridors, Mara kept spraying the floor at every some meters, painting the symbol that would secure their way back out of there.

“Can you sense anything?” the Jedi asked, looking to Mara.

“I can,” Mara let out, clearly disturbed when not being able to suppress the chill the feeling gave her, “Is definitely in here somewhere.”

A suspicious look covered the Mandalorian’s face, what did that mean? That she could _sense_ that thing?

Mara picked up on Tarec’s curiosity, “A tale for another time, Krigger.”

At getting her promise for a later explanation, the Guardsman just nodded.

Luke noticed how easily Mara and Tarec had fallen into their old roles; how easily they understood each other just with one look. They had certainly been a team in the past. Their bond was real… and strong. This interaction had kicked in for the duration of the short time they had already spent together in this dark place… interacting with each other as if time had not passed between them. They shared a strong connection, even when Tarec was not Force-sensitive. Once this was all over… Where would a Jedi stand in Mara’s life? The thought of it made Luke’s heart ache… but now it was not the time and place to be wondering about that, he had to focus! Mara’s urging made him snap out of his contemplation.

“Check your commlinks.” Mara urged.

“I’ve got signal.” Luke confirmed after clicking his comm.

“Krigger, are you good?” she then turned to the taller man.

“Got signal too.”

It was not long before they were standing before another door that screamed out loud it was the chamber they were looking for. Right on the front and around the arch of the doorway, an array of interconnected small boxes and cabling decorated the wide frame, small lights blinking… Just like if it were a decorated _Life-day_ tree.

Grade-five explosives.

In order to go through that door, they needed to deactivate each one of them... very carefully.

“I love what you did with the place!” Mara sarcastically muttered, acknowledging Krigger’s handiwork.

Luke couldn’t help an amused snort. Despite the seriousness of any situation, Mara always had something to say… and he loved that about her.

“I never thought I’d come back here…” Krigger solemnly said, his mind wandering off… After a small pause, he was all business again,  “All right Jedi, hand me those lines of sensors.” Krigger requested.

Quickly, Luke dropped the bags he carried and squatted in front of them, unzipping the nearest one. Carefully, he retrieved a few of the lines of welded sensors he’d worked on a few hours ago, and passed them to the Guardsman.

“Where do you want them?” Luke asked.

“As near as possible to the ridge of the frame door…” Krigger indicated, “Careful of not touching any of those boxes.”

Both men worked quickly, meticulously avoiding tangling the thin durasteel wires that held the lines of sensors together, and being very watchful of not disturbing any of the charges. While they worked, concentrated on her Coder, Mara ran the required diagnostics.

In theory, their little makeshift circuit would mirror the real connection between the charges and would send out a signal that would confuse the triggers of the charges and detonators alike, making them “believe” that these were still armed and running, avoiding explosion.

“I’m ready.” Mara called out.

“Here, press this when I tell you.” The Guardsman passed one of the transmitters to the Jedi. “All the explosives from this section and into the rest of the chamber are rigged together,” Krigger explained, “If we manage to disable this part without blowing ourselves up in the process, that’s all we’ll have to do… The ones inside will go cold too.”

Full senses in high alert, Luke hoped this would work, he really didn’t want to risk another brush with the dark side, it was pretty bad for him as it was. If things went bad, he could create a protective bubble of energy to shield the three of them from the blast of the explosion, but if he was forced to draw from the dark side of the Force one more time… he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull back this time.

Boldly, the Guardsman approached the first charge, carefully reaching out and opening the wiring panel with a small tool, “Here it goes…” tightness in his voice as he nodded towards the Jedi.

When getting the Guardsman’s signal, immediately Luke pressed the transmitter.

Using her Coder, Mara tracked the emitted signal and then relayed it to the lines of sensors already in place with the appropriate coding… The small sensors welded to the durasteel wires beeped and went on standby mode… The signal was in place. It was Tarec’s turn.

With a firm grip of his tool, Krigger expertly bypassed the first wire, then the second… connecting them to the small panel at the end of their makeshift lines of sensors… A second beep… and the sensors went green.

The new circuit had been created and the three of them were still in one piece.

Now having the new codification for the phantom circuit saved in the memory core of her Imperial Coder, Mara had full command of the charges. Attaching the second transmitter to her gadget, she then keyed a set of commands… A few seconds, a third beep… and the armed charges went dead.

Their risky idea had worked.

If Tarec’s reasoning was right the rest of the charges inside would be deactivated by now. Mara knew it would be a sure thing though, since it had been Krigger the one who’d put up the charges in the first place, and he certainly always knew what he was doing.

With one more rigging to power up the next door’s panel, they were in.

The three came out in the upper section of a high-ceilinged chamber. The place was quiet, no hums, no sounds. Heavy reflective lamps hang from the metal-beamed ceiling, casting greenish light down below; indirect lighting of a yellowish glow coming up from lamps at the bottom sides of the walls gave a contrasting effect; both lights crisscrossing at the middle of the height of the chamber. The chamber was vast, its surfaces covered with the same material the rest of the Enclave was. Just a few control consoles were the only equipment visible, it was indeed a place to hold a large number of people… Men who hadn’t stayed in there long, brought here only to go through the gate.

Mara noticed the massive array of explosive charges orderly attached to walls, _duracrete_ beams and columns… All of them deactivated as expected. They didn’t have to worry about those anymore.

Standing on a high catwalk, they had a good lookout of the whole section. A good fifteen meters down below, quiet and ominous, the beautiful tall slab of dark stone stood… erect, inactive.

“There it is…” Luke whispered, the memory of the gassy tendrils coming back to his mind. He should shake off his worries! The last two monoliths they had encountered had been destroyed without incident, this one shouldn’t be any different. “How do you want to go about this?” he asked her.

Mara stood by his side, her hands placed on the red rail of the catwalk, a dark tingle in the back of her mind kept disturbing her, some strange inner alarm kept going off,  “Maybe I should go down there alone,” she proposed, “I’ll disable the monolith and be back in no time.” She stepped forward in order to make her way down.

Luke immediately cut her off, “No way I’m letting you!” he protested.

Krigger just watched. He knew better than to protest.

“Skywalker! Haven’t you been listening to what I’ve been telling you?” she chastised, “This is dangerous, more for both of you males! And specially for you because you are male and a Jedi!” This didn’t seem to convince Luke of anything, so she tried to explain the tingle she’d been experiencing since they first entered this whole section, “I have this feeling that no male Jedi should be around Zaferath! If she craves male energy, imagine what a male Force-sensitive can give her!”

“But she’s not here!” Luke asserted, “We’ve not encountered her in any of the sites. There’s no way we will run into her at this point. You said it yourself!”

“I know what I said!” Mara answered a bit exasperated, “It’s just… This new energy inside me, it’s talking to me… I can feel it more and more clearly and… Just trust me! All right?” she asked.

“I trust you, but I’m coming down with you.” The Jedi firmly said.

Then Tarec cut in, “From what you’ve already told me on this Witch of yours, I understand your point Mara,” he let out matter-of-factly, “but you and I know that you’re not going down there alone.”

 _‘Thank you!’_ was Luke’s inner reaction to the Guardsman’s comment, at least he was making sense.

The Trader shook her head, “Have it your way then!” she let out in exasperation. Stubborn men! She not only had to deal with Skywalker’s protectiveness, now she had Krigger’s too! She was not some sort of damsel in distress and, Jedi or Guardsman, she would make them pay if they ever treated her like that… but for now she understood their concerns, which were the same concerns she had for both of them. Neither of them wanted to see the other getting hurt by that blasted Witch.

They made their way down following the long set of durasteel mesh stairs, their boots clanking on the surface at every step they took down.

When they reached the bottom, there was no sign of activity. Twenty meters in front of them, at the centre of the room, the large monolith remained inactive.

“All right, let’s finish this.” Mara stated as she walked in the direction towards the polished slab.

“What’s this?” Krigger expressed in disgusted curiosity as he walked towards a group of oval forms that lay on one of the sides of the chamber, right underneath the staircase they had come down. “These could not be seen from up there.” He said with suspicion.

Feeling deep curiosity at the Mandalorian’s findings, Luke and Mara soon joined him.

Before them, some sort of oval-shaped masses covered in an organic, elastic membrane lay undisturbed. Some lay upwards and others on their long side. There were a large number of them… fifty or so.

“These look like eggs…” Luke pointed out with suspicion. He’d seen similar forms before, in the nests of _Krayt_ dragons back in his home planet of Tatooine.

Krigger squatted before one of the oval forms; reaching out, he placed a hand on top of one of them… The membrane felt humid, thin and cold, its translucent surface revealed a thick liquid contained inside… Suddenly the membrane reacted at the touch, squirmed and deflated… It produced an opening, and through it a thick goo of dissolved, unrecognizable organic matter, slowly poured out.

The Guardsman immediately got up, quickly stepping back to avoid getting soaked in the thick liquid, “I simply touched it!” he complained in annoyance.

“Better leave them alone.” Luke stated in a low, tight voice. This was not good.

Mara stood beside the Jedi, disgusted at the sight. There were pieces of bones and the Force knew what else mixed in that goo. Skywalker was right, it was best to leave those things alone. “Tarec… You said there was a creature in here?”

Krigger’s voice was full of dread, “Yes, a very large one… Larger than a _krag!_ ” He made the reference to the elephantine creature. “It looks like it’s been busy.” He hissed under his breath.

“We better move quick!” Mara felt the urgency, then she froze. Sharply she distinguished a moving projection of their own shadows over the egg-like shapes produced by an eerie light source behind them, that was growing larger by the second. The monolith!

The three warriors spun around to face the source of light. It was indeed the monolith that had come active, probably sensing the disturbance of the eggs.

The twirling light Luke and Mara had already encountered and clearly remembered came alight, becoming larger and larger and larger…

Mara sprinted towards the monolith, carrying her bag… If she could only be quick enough!

As she approached the slab, she swept on her side stopping right in front of the now active stone. Quickly she located the array of dark symbols at the feet of the monolith… All she had to do was to cancel them by over posing the light symbols she knew now by heart. With haste she retrieved the cylinder of paint and set herself to work.

She didn’t get the chance to even start.

A powerful outburst of gas-energy came out of the light swirling on the monolith, opening the portal completely. The burst made Mara fall on her back a couple of meters far from the slab. Over her, the mass of vapour that had escaped the portal ominously started to take form… Solidifying into a big, menacing looking beast.

With shocked eyes, Mara looked at the beast. It looked scaled and reptilian, its airy skin a mix of purple, electric blue and orange. Although it was a solid body, it looked gassy and immaterial… It kind of resembled the idol they had found in the chamber back in Xaymni Si’kem, but intuitively the Trader knew it was not the same beast.

The creature rose above Mara, opening its jaws producing a non-recognizable eerie roar neither of them had ever heard before. Its head came down on her, jaws open.

Before she could do anything, a swish of green light flashed in front of her.

The lightsaber blade cut cleanly through the creature’s jaws, hurting it and splitting the beast’s face in two. The giant bucked back and roared again, this time in pain, the eerie unfamiliar sound making the humans’ skins crawl.

“Are you hurt?” The Jedi asked her in worry, standing next to her, blade at the ready.

“No.” She answered, half relieved. As always, the Jedi knew how to make an entrance. Quickly she gathered her feet under her and stood up.

The beast roared above them, surrounded by purple vapour, its face regenerating and putting itself back together.

Luke gave two more blows at the creature’s legs, but the moment he cut through these started to regenerate in a gush of fog and vapour. Mara followed suit with her own _saber_ , the blue blade cutting cleanly through the creature’s extremities, but again these regenerated almost immediately.

It was like fighting a phantom.

Time to back off and regroup.

As Luke and Mara made distance running away from the spot where the beast regenerated itself, a volley of laser shots kept the creature busy. It was Krigger who kept shooting at it, giving Luke and Mara time to make way from their attacker. The shots made clean holes through the creature’s body, hurting it, but not killing it.

Jedi and Trader joined the Guardsman behind a large array of pillars. The three of them watched the creature regenerate surrounded by a ball of steamy purple energy.

“You think there’s a way you can deactivate the gate from a distance?” Luke asked the Trader.

“No… I have to get next to it.” Mara clarified. She had to cancel the dark symbols by drawing the light symbols right in front of them, just as she’d done before with the other three monoliths they had already destroyed.

As he watched the monstrosity heal itself, Tarec’s blood went cold, “That beast…” he uttered “… is the same one I followed”; his deep voice low but full of dread. He recognized the orange markings on the creature’s skin, it was the same horrifying creature that had destroyed every ship in the hangar and in the outside yards… the one that had wiped out every Imperial soldier, officer and technical crew in the facilities sixteen years ago. The same one he had quietly followed and watched disappear through this very same gate. He should’ve known better than to have come back! But now he was here, and something needed to be done about it. “I can keep shooting at it and slow it down, but the power pack in my blaster rifle won’t last forever.” They all knew that as soon as the creature finished regenerating, it would come after them and they would not be able to hide from it for long.

“I’ll distract it,” Luke eyed Mara, “You get that gate deactivated.” And without any further word he left the relative safety of their hideout.

Krigger looked at Mara, her face tight. The Jedi was taking an awful risk, so they had to make time count.

When spotting the Jedi, the beast came immediately after him in a gliding like motion, at times giving large, powerful leaps.

It looked like Skywalker was being successful at keeping the monster busy. This was the chance they needed.

The Mandalorian stayed back to provide cover with his long-range weapon; furtively, Mara came out from behind the pillars and started to make her way towards the monolith… but the beast was no fool.

Realizing what the intruders were planning, the beast screamed in outrage, a chilling sound that hurt the ears. Its calling awakening a different kind of threat… Soon, the familiar, ominous tendrils of gas they had encountered in the first chamber, started to come out through the bright gate… searching, locating, seeking to pull them inside. So now there was not only the beast to worry about, but also the nasty violet and purple tendrils of energy that had already once grabbed Luke and tried to pull him through the gate.

On the other side of the room, Luke made his best at trying to keep the beast to follow him. It looked like it had called out those nasty tendrils as back up, now it would be impossible for Mara to go near the monolith. But if the tendrils continued to differentiate between male and female, perhaps she still had a chance... These were his thoughts when suddenly he realized the beast had cornered him and there was no other way for him to go now, he could neither cut his way through any wall with all that _beskar_ plating. This vicious creature was smarter than what they had expected.

This time the tendrils had made no difference between males and female, this time they came after Mara too. “There’s no way I can go near the monolith now!” Mara stated as she slashed through the tendrils with her blue-bladed weapon.

“We will have to make our own way then!” Krigger firmly stated.

Tarec and Mara stood back to back, each doing their best at keeping the tendrils at bay with their weapons. Slowly, holding their positions, they stepped towards the spot where the alight monolith stood. The tendrils kept coming, but at least they were getting closer to their target. After a time lapse that had felt like an eternity, somehow they had managed to reach the monolith and decrease the number of tendrils, for a few moments they could take a breather. It was now the time to try and finish this!

“Mara, give me your weapon…” Tarec asked her.

Instinctively, she did as she was asked. She had never doubter Krigger’s motives and now was not the time to begin.

Once the Guardsman had the weapon in his hands, he ignited it and got ready, “Now, get yourself to work!”

The Trader kneeled down and started writing symbols as quickly as she could, one symbol opposing each of the already carved dark ones around the monolith.

Standing next to Mara and moving with her, Tarec pivoted from one side to the other, cutting every tendril that reached out to Mara… He already had some of those nasty things tangled around his own body and felt the insistent tugs, but he did not distract himself with that, keeping Mara clear of them was paramount.

The seconds passed and things felt more pressing than ever.

“Done!” Mara declared when finishing the last symbol.

Right after she’d declared her work finished, the light symbols she’d just drawn came ablaze and the dark symbols around the monolith imploded as expected. The bright slab turned opaque; all brightness stolen from it. The portal was now closed.

With the gate closed, no more tendrils came after them and the remaining ones were easily discarded with the lightsaber’s blue blade.

Upon getting rid of the last tendril, Tarec switched off the weapon and handed it back to Mara, “Good work.” He praised.

The Trader took back her weapon and hooked it to her utility belt, soon the smug look on her face turned into a frown of worry. Behind the now dark monolith, a dim light caught her attention. Slowly she walked towards it, going around the now deactivated gate and venturing far back.

The Guardsman meant to follow, but something then caught his attention. On the other side of the room, he spotted the Jedi, the beast relentlessly chasing him. Then, in a moment it looked like the creature had got its pray in a really tight spot.

At realizing the Jedi’s predicament, Krigger drew his blaster rifle. Expertly, he pressed the power switch of his weapon making it go to its highest setting, he then held his long-range weapon at the ready, “Leave the Jedi alone, it was _me_ who broke your precious egg,” the Guardsman steadily muttered under his breath, while he meticulously aimed at the creature. One shot from the high-powered weapon was enough to open a big hole square in the beast’s mid-section.

“It just feels like old times.” Krigger let out between his teeth as he aimed and continued shooting. A steady volley of shots that gave the Jedi the chance to break free from the tight corner the beast had put him in. The shots went right through the creature’s body, leaving big holes… damaging it momentarily and slowing it down as it gathered itself back together. The Guardsman watched the Jedi get free and set himself back in a fighting stance, walking around the screaming beast, preparing himself for another round. Tarec shook his head, from what he’d overheard, Skywalker was having trouble with using this Force of his… but this didn’t seem to slow him down; the Jedi was brave, resourceful and relentless. In the short time he’d known him, Krigger had already measured the Jedi’s character. He kind of got it now, why Mara liked him. Then her voice caught his attention.

“More tendrils are coming in!” Mara yelled as she came back running, “I found another gate! It got activated right after the other one went dead.”

Krigger cursed. Of course there would be a backup!

“There’s only one way we can be safe…” Mara firmly stated, “Cover me!”

The Guardsman turned towards where the tendrils where coming at them this time, and one by one started to shoot them down. At the contact with each blaster bolt, the tendrils exploded in a burst of fog, but soon more came to replace them.

Quickly, Mara ducked underneath Tarec’s extended arm and walked a few steps in the opposite direction he was shooting at. Ignited lightsaber in one hand and getting a hold of the cylinder of paint she still carried with her with the other, she found a spot and started painting on the chamber’s floor with haste.

Like if it had a radar that sensed what Mara was doing, the large beast immediately turned to her and grunted. Turning away from the Jedi, in big leaps it started to make its way towards where Mara worked.

Fear and shock washed over Luke when realizing what the creature was doing. Once ignored by the beast, there was nothing the Jedi could do to stop it. He ran after it, ignited lightsaber in hand.

Krigger had also noticed the change in situation. He shielded himself with all the coldness of mind he could gather… Boldly standing in between Mara and the beast’s course towards her, gassy tendrils still wrapping around his legs, he aimed and shot.

This time, the beast dodged the shot and unharmed jumped at the Guardsman.

Instinctively, Krigger shot down at the tendrils that were almost taking a hold of him and rolled back missing the attack of the creature’s fangs by too little.

The beast bit… missing its prey; when missing it hissed, releasing thick vapour through its nostrils.

The expelled vapour reached Tarec on the shoulder. The Mandalorian gave a yelp of pain and he then collapsed on the floor grunting, his weapon lost from his hand. Whatever the beast had sprayed him with was making its way into his system quite rapidly. The pain he felt made him feel weak and disoriented, at the verge of fainting. He fought the faintness he felt; no he should not pass out!

He was an easy prey now.

The beast menacingly loomed over the Guardsman, almost gloating in victory… Then it bellowed in pain.

The Jedi had arrived just in time.

Sporting a large lightsaber cut through its hip, the beast was all gas from the waist down. It couldn’t move as it regenerated.

Taking this moment of opportunity, Luke quickly grabbed Tarec and helped him to stand up. The Guardsman passed an arm over the Jedi’s shoulder for support. Making haste, as quickly as the Guardsman could manage, they both walked towards where Mara called for them, standing in the middle of a circle she’d just finished painting on the chamber’s floor some twenty meters ahead.

It was not long after when the beast was again after them, bellowing in rage. Jedi and Guardsman made haste towards the safety of the circle, with the beast at their heels.

Feeling utterly helpless, Mara watched both men running for their lives. They had to hurry! They’d be safe with her! Then, the alien energy within her whispered: _‘bearnadhema’_. She heard the word in her mind and then repeated it in a whisper, just as she remembered she’d done it as a child living in those grassy lands, her intention set in helping her friends.

Coming out from behind Mara, a faint, sparkly golden energy moved swiftly towards the escaping men surrounding them, then the space right behind them stretched putting distance between them and the raging beast.

The men reached the circle. As soon as they went across the rim of the painted circle, the gap the spell had created vanished, bringing the beast right at their door.

The beast after them abruptly stopped when realizing the illusion and noticing the symbol on the floor, roaring in frustration.

Once inside the protective area and when feeling safe, both men collapsed on the floor, panting. Tarec collapsed completely, while Luke sat for a moment, recuperating.

“You don’t like it! Do you?” Mara challenged the enraged beast. Then turned towards Tarec who lay with his back on the floor, his face full of pain.

“The beast got him with some sort of substance…” Luke explained as he helped Tarec to sit up.

The Guardsman’s shoulder sported dark purple and black spots, the flesh almost in a putrid state. It looked like if the creature’s excretion sucked out life from any living tissue at contact.

“I feel it dying!” Tarec said, his pain visible.

“We’re safe inside the circle.” Mara reassured both. She then turned to Tarec and started sorting out the items in her _medkit_. If they had left those cocoon-like things alone they would not be in this predicament! Their curiosity had dealt them a bad hand.

The three of them were stranded inside the circle. The creature loomed menacingly over and around them, spitting gas at every opportunity. Luke could see the spitted vapours curving above their heads without touching them… The protection symbol was creating some kind of bell-shaped field of energy that offered them protection from everything around them, the beast included. “We will die of old age before this thing lets us go.” Luke stated dryly. “How are you holding on?” he turned to Krigger.

“I’ll live.” He let out with a tough demeanour, but not being successful at hiding the acute pain he was still feeling despite the adrenaline shot Mara had just given him; the shot had helped him fend off the confusion and faintness and he was alert now.

“Here…” Mara retrieved two pain-damper pills from her utility belt, “These will help you.”

Tarec took the pills without question, letting the two white pearls dissolve underneath his tongue.

“Some information on Zaferath stated that witches like her have _“familiars”_ … beasts of some sort that serve as protectors, as keepers of whatever the witch entitles them to keep,” Mara revealed while she covered Tarec’s shoulder and arm with every bacta patch she had in her medkit; the clothing covering that area of his body had dissolved already and the dark mark was extending quite rapidly and was now not only covering his shoulder, but also his bicep, “In some way these _familiars_ share the powers and energy signature of their master, so they’re very much alike, although less powerful.” The darkness was so thick and heavy that without a doubt this beast belonged to Zaferath.

“This must be it then… The Witch’s _familiar_.” Krigger reasoned. It had been certainly guarding this gate that opened to the place where the imprisoned men were taken, but it had been sixteen years since the supply had stopped… It was obvious that the beast had not gotten the memo.

“This should help for now,” Mara told Tarec as she finished with the last patch, worry in her words, the bacta didn’t seem to slow the grow of the injury that much.

“I’ll hang on, don’t worry…” the Guardsman reassured her, “Thank you.”

Mara could see genuine gratitude in Tarec’s dark eyes, he’d put himself in between her and the beast… to protect her. Yes, somehow it felt like in the old times. She gave the Guardsman a faint smile, then noticed that Skywalker had been oddly quiet. When she turned to look at him, she saw the Jedi standing still, deep in concentration, his gaze fixed on the creature… studying it, sensing it. She knew that look, and she didn’t like it.

Luke watched the creature carefully, intently, trying to decipher its energy flow… Although devoid from his connection to the Force, the energy the beast emanated was so thick and dark that even without it he could sense it… but the energy the creature emanated was not of the dark side of the Force, still similar in some way.

The beast was made of pure darkness.

The large creature slid around them, like if it were pacing, looking at them with ferocious eyes, menacingly gesticulating and emanating toxic vapour from its mouth, filling the chamber with its venous gas; it would not tire or lose interest, that was very clear. They were trapped. They would not leave the chamber if they did not do something.

Then Luke made up his mind. There was no other way.

Once again he opened up to the Force, to whatever kind he could reach out to.

When recognizing what the Jedi was doing, Mara yelled at him desperately, “Luke! Don’t!” He’d already been on the edge of making a complete turn to the dark side. This was too much of a risk!

The Jedi didn’t seem to take notice of his friend calling to him. As he submerged himself into the energy of the Force, all he could sense was the heavy darkness that surrounded them… He stared at the darkness, looking at it directly… the void, the emptiness… _‘The Force is light and dark,’_ he heard the words inside his mind. With his inner eye he looked harder, intently… There it was! A dim sparkle of light amongst all that darkness. The dimmed light was so far, far away from him… impossible to reach… across a deep pool of darkness. How could he bring it back to him if it was this far? This faint? And then, he understood! He didn’t have to reach out and pull the light towards him… He had to expand his own! He had to call in the light within him, expand it and make a bridge between he and the light on the other side, surmounting all the dark. Yes! That was what he had to do!

Reaching out even further, he then pictured it… A long bridge of light extending over the pool of darkness that dwelt on the planet… and through this bridge, with unbending intent he reached out to the centre of the Cosmos, to the birthplace of the Force… Where there was no light… or dark… Where he could choose what to turn this life-energy into.

And then, he chose.

With absolute confidence, Luke released all the light he carried within and let it reach out far, merging with the energy at the centre of the universe... An enormous, powerful surge of energy came back instantly to him… He drew from it, undoubtedly… Turning the merge into a looped surge of self-sustained light side power.

When sensing the overwhelming surge of power the Jedi was summoning, Mara felt excruciating alarm, terror showed in her features, “Luke…” she whispered.

The Jedi turned and softly looked at her, the blue back into his eyes, _‘Trust me!’_ , he told her through the Force to which he was now connected.

Mara gasped. The Jedi’s eyes were once again of that signature bright blue, the paleness had receded revealing his sun-kissed skin, the hollowness in his features was gone and she could now recognize the handsome man she knew so well… With her new, yet not fully controlled sense, she could identify the energy of the Force flowing inside and through him, but there was something more there!

A soft, windy blue energy enveloped him, surging around his body, making him look bright, ethereal… his hair ruffled by the moving energy surrounding him.

With absolute calm and self-assurance, the Jedi stepped outside the circle.

The beast roared thunderously, ready to go after the imprudent captive.

“What is he doing?” Tarec asked in consternation. The Jedi was not even drawing his lightsaber!

“Luke! Come back in here!” Mara yelled after the Jedi in a desperate plead. _‘Go! Go now!’_ She then heard in her mind.

“Get back to the _Fire_! I’ll be right behind you!” Luke then yelled back at them over his shoulder, the roaring of the creature dampening the sound of his voice.

Irradiating utter strength, the Jedi stood still, collectedly… right in front of the _rancor_ sized beast.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being with me this far; once you're done reading, let me know if you enjoyed this Chapter in the comments.
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for her awesome help with proof-reading this story. We're almost there Ny!

 

* * *

  

 

The whole Enclave shuddered as Trader and Guardsman made their way towards the ship.

As they followed the way out running, Mara recalled what had just happened, feeling a tightness in her throat that robbed the words from her mouth.

 _“Krigger!”_ Luke had called the Guardsman out just moments ago, stressing urgency. Surely the Farmboy had known she wouldn’t leave on her own accord, and had asked the Mandalorian for back up. As expected she’d blatantly refuted all the reasonings the Jedi had been giving her through their Force bond, which was now clear and strong as it hadn’t been for a while.

Mara remembered some menacing rogue tendrils had been going around in the chamber, but these had been holding back and not coming after them, it was clear that the Jedi had been doing something about them.

When recognizing their chance, and responding to the Jedi’s urgent cry, the Guardsman had sprung into action. He’d grabbed her by the arms and had pulled her back with him, _“Come on! He’ll be fine,”_ Krigger had said, although she had not been too convinced.

Instinctively, Mara had freed herself  from Tarec’s hold… She had wanted to stay, to help Luke… but soon she’d had to come to terms with the fact that there was nothing she or the Guardsman could have done… Not against a creature like that. And then, she’d heard a whisper… It had been the alien energy, speaking to her in that strange language… The meaning clearer to her that time, not in the words, but in the feeling in them… _‘She had to leave, she shouldn’t stay there’_ , the energy had told her with clear urgency. For brief seconds she had listened… Then, Krigger’s voice had brought her back to their reality.

 _“Whatever the Jedi’s got planned he doesn’t want us in here.”_ Tarec had reasoned. She’d felt perplexed, Krigger had told her to leave Luke behind! _“Let’s go Mara.”_ He’d pressed firmly.

The Trader had then turned back to look at the Jedi who was already engaging the creature. She hadn’t wanted to leave, but she had to… The effort Skywalker had been putting to keep the tendrils away from them would be better served if he could use his whole energy on the beast only... He needed his full focus in order to survive this… and she was in the way. The Farmboy was not only going to fight the beast, he was going to destroy it! She’d sensed his intention in the Force nudges he’d given her.

Reluctantly, she’d then made her decision, she’d given one step back, and then another… to finally turn around and follow the Guardsman up the stairs they had used to come down to the chamber. She’d felt Luke’s relief when he’d realized that she had finally come to her senses and was leaving. _‘I’ll meet you at the ship!’_ she’d heard the Farmboy’s voice in her mind. His optimism always appalled her… but she should trust him, he’d gotten himself out of very tight spots before.

Both, Trader and Guardsman, had ran up the metal staircase. The steps had shuddered underneath their feet. The energy that was unleashed in the battle below had been enormous.

Midway up, Mara had felt the staircase buck and tilt. _“Hang on!”_ she’d heard Krigger yell. The staircase had gotten hit by the blasts of energy that were being unleashed. Both had braced themselves for the high fall… and then their fall had stopped. It had been the Jedi who’d prevented the staircase to come apart and crumble down. She’d noticed Luke’s effort in his features as he held the structure together with a powerful Force grip… She’d noticed Tarec’s shocked surprise at realizing what the Jedi was doing… They kept going up, taking advantage of the stop of their fall and hurriedly kept climbing.

Soon after they had reached the top, and just before crossing the door’s threshold, Mara had turned around to take a last look down… In a mix of awe and horror she’d watched how the Jedi repelled a gush coming from the beast’s mouth with his lightsaber while using the Force to shove the suffocating watery gas back at the beast itself. Numerous gassy tendrils had spiralled around beast and Jedi, looking for a point to enter the fight, but had kept themselves on the side.

What Skywalker had been doing… she’d never seen before.

It was indeed true that a Jedi’s power was not only on being able to wield a lightsaber with proficiency, but in the ability to use the Force as an ally. Something had happened, something had changed in the Jedi’s connection to the Force… Like if he’d finally overpassed the darkness that had been affecting and looming over him and was now connecting to the light source in a new and different way.

The next shudder on the catwalk had made her turn around and leave the chamber… running. The eerie roar of the beast reaching her, coming from the chamber now several meters back.

These memories rumbled in her mind as the cries from the battle were now left behind. Moving through the same corridors they’d used to enter, she ran behind Krigger, following his steps. Not knowing what was going on with Skywalker at that point unnerved her… but as long as the walls kept shuddering and screeching the way they were, it was a clear sign that the Jedi was still alive. What kind of energy was being unleashed to make a _beskar_ plated building shake like this?! The tremors on the walls in the corridors gave evidence that what was going on back in the chamber was monumental.

Mara and Tarec continued making their way towards the ship. No tendrils were following them, surely the symbols Mara had paint sprayed on the corridor’s floors were being effective and had kept the path clear for them. Soon, they reached the shutdown door that would take them out of that sector in the complex. Once more, Krigger powered the panel and the door slowly went up and stopped just enough for them to slide underneath it, as they’d done when they’d come inside.

Once both had gone through, Krigger turned to Mara, “I have to let it slide down… we cannot risk it!” he stressed. His assessment of the situation told him that the door had to remain closed shut.

“No!” She commanded, “Leave it open for Skywalker!”

Krigger opened his eyes wide; was she out of her mind? “We can’t!” clear worry in his voice, he then reasoned, “If one single of those things makes it through…”

“Nothing will make it through the symbols!” Mara sharply interrupted, “Just leave it open!”

Defiantly, Krigger let the door slide shut. “If he’s as good of a Jedi as you say, he’ll find his own way out.” He coldly stated, then walked past Mara and kept going.

What?! There was no way she was going to leave Skywalker trapped in there! “Krigger…” she warned, her voice low and menacing.

The Guardsman turned around to find the end of a blaster pointing at him.

“Open this door… Now!” she commanded, a gleaming threat in her green eyes.

For brief moments, there was visible shock in the Guardsman’s brown eyes in return… Then his expression changed, and he just snorted, “You’re going to shoot me,” he calmly stated, already recovered from his initial shock.

“If I must.” Mara let out without any emotion in her words.

The former Emperor’s Hand and Royal Guardsman eyed each other, both of their gazes hard, holding their breath, senses on edge.

Krigger knew Mara well, and knew she was not a woman to be trifled with, “All right then… I’m not going to fight you. You win.” Tarec said admitting defeat. He then tried to be reasonable, “I might be able to rig the door’s panel so it can detect the Jedi’s bio parameters, and open just for him,” he offered, “I’m guessing that you have that information stored in the memory core of your gadget…” he signalled at her backpack where he knew she kept her Imperial Coder, “… but you’ll have to leave that thing here.” Tarec knew Mara kept incredible amounts of highly classified intel in that Coder of hers. As the Emperor’s Hand, she’d had access to almost everything the Emperor himself had had access to. And back in the day, Luke Skywalker was enemy number one to the Empire, so she ought to have every relevant information on the Rebel in the data banks of that sophisticated piece of technology. Krigger still felt baffled about Mara’s now friendship with the Empire’s archenemy. How that had come to happen? He simply could not understand it. That was one story he was certainly eager to listen to coming straight out of her mouth, once all this mess was over.

Of course Mara had the Jedi’s bio parameters stored in her gadget… She’d had them stored in it since Palpatine had assigned her the mission to kill Skywalker at Jabba’s Palace… In order to give Skywalker a chance, she had to relinquish it. She’d had that piece of tech for years now, it had helped her survive the tumultuous years after the fall of the Empire… and now she had to part with it… She’d be releasing the one last link to her Imperial past. Every information they needed for the mission was already stored in the _Jade’s Fire_ ’s main computer, and R2-D2 had the other half stored in his core.

But most importantly, leaving the Imperial Coder behind meant helping Luke… It was really a no brainer for her. “It won’t be a problem,” Mara firmly said, as she holstered her blaster and reached inside her backpack, retrieving her precious Coder, “Thank you.”

Krigger knew he couldn’t use the gadget himself or it would self-destruct, but he’d guide Mara through the process. “I’m glad we can be civil on this matter,” he then told her. Although he’d tried to make his words sound inconsequential, there was a distinctive hint of sarcasm and hurt pride in his tone.

As the Guardsman quickly worked adapting the door’s panel to receive the Coder’s input, the building continued shuddering. The lights flickered and for a moment it seemed like the power in the whole section would go down… but it held, and the lights came back on after brief moments. They were using precious minutes, and Krigger wasn’t even sure his gimmick would work.

As he knelt in front of the now gutted door panel, Mara watched the Guardsman work… but her mind and attention were somewhere else… back in the chamber. Skywalker had to make it back of she’d never forgive herself! Options on how to help him ran through her mind, but none of them seemed feasible against a beast like the one they had left behind.

“Done!” Krigger announced and stepped up. “Connect your gadget in there and run the bio parameters… Leave it in a loop.”

Mara quickly did as he instructed. She hooked the Coder to the panel’s wiring and made the information run. “It’s working,” she then confirmed.

That was good news. Now Krigger knew he could take Mara out of there and get to safety. The building shuddered once more, this time more violently, “By all the moons of _Mandalore_!” he exclaimed under his breath. What was making the _beskar_ plated structure vibrate like this? Whatever it was, it didn’t sound good. “We have to get out of here!”

“Let’s go!” she agreed.

With long strides, both made their way outside the Enclave and towards the awaiting ship. When they got to it, _Threepio_ and _Artoo_ were already on board, waiting.

“Oh, my! Where is Master Luke?” the golden droid let out in his prissy voice, “And who is this gentleman?” he then asked when his photoreceptors picked up on the presence of the stranger.

At not getting an answer, R2-D2 let out a panicked raspberry and decidedly rolled towards the ship’s ramp.

“Hey you two! Stay put!” Mara ordered them, “Your Master will catch up with us.” She told them to appease their worry, trying to sound more confident than what she really felt.

“We should have the ship’s systems ready for immediate take off.” Tarec pressed, the soldier in him pushing him to move on.

“You’re right… and all the gun batteries too!” Mara declared. They should be ready for anything.

“I don’t think the ship’s guns would do anything against that creature…” the Guardsman pointed out, “…I saw it single headedly take down ships larger than this one... Many of them in fact, in just one round.” He ominously said.

“I don’t give a _rot_!” Mara let out exasperated. Could he just stop being pessimistic? They didn’t need that in that moment, they needed to think on how to help Skywalker, “At the first sight of Luke, we’ll do everything we can to ensure that he will have a clear path towards the ship.”

Mara’s demeanour was decisive, Tarec noted; there was no other way to go about this. It was so clear to him now just how much the Jedi meant to her. The Guardsman didn’t say anything and just nodded in agreement. She brushed past him and headed towards the ship’s cockpit. Krigger followed her closely. Once inside, they got busy getting all the systems warmed up and ready.

Through the cockpit’s transparisteel viewport, Mara stared at the dark, massive building outlined in the distance, “Now we wait,” the Trader stated, “And we won’t leave until Skywalker is on board.”

 

oOo

 

Loud animalistic bellows filled the atmosphere in the chamber.

The beast was all game for a confrontation. It circled the now exposed Jedi, just taking its time to jump on him, very sure that it had the advantage… Then, it made its move. The enormous creature glided towards its prey, like if it were moving in water, and attacked with vicious intent.

The Jedi pushed back with great strength in the Force, skilfully manipulating the life energy around him with his mind and creating an invisible shield that kept the creature at bay. Enraged, the beast slammed itself violently against the invisible shield the Jedi kept in place, time and time again, trying to make its way through. Each charge of the beast created such force that the floor of the chamber shuddered under the Jedi’s boots. The beast ferociously cried out once more, evidently in frustration at not being able to get a hold of its prey.

The surge of life energy that now ran through the Jedi’s body was something he’d never felt before, not with such intensity… He’d had glimpses of it while in deep meditation, beckoning at him, but had never experienced it physically in such a way. Now he was harnessing that energy, commanding it… and it was responding to the will of his mind. Every cell in his body, every nerve, every muscle… his whole being was infused by this powerful light energy. Were these levels of the Force that true Jedi Masters of the past had reached to? Or was this something different and new? He could not know. The only thing he knew for sure was that this new connection to the Force he was experiencing had come to him to stay for good.

In the back of his mind, Luke had been tracking Mara and Tarec’s progress. He clearly felt the moment both had reached the _Jade’s Fire_ … His connection to the Force was running so deep, that he was even able to feel Mara’s urgency and worry, and the Guardsman’s annoyance at whatever she was doing. At the same time, he’d been keeping the menacing beast at bay. Now that he knew Mara was safe, he’d take things into more serious ground.

The Jedi called in the raw power of the light side of the Force once more and lay no barriers. The powerful energy responded to his call, and executed his will… and he was now in a position to use this energy as best as he could and stop this!

When calling in the light side of the Force, Luke could feel the powerful surge, electrifying every molecule in his body. He perceived how a gush of windy, blue energy surrounded him and how at his mental order it then made it forth towards the beast.

Soon the beast was enveloped in forceful bright light of pale blue. The first lash made the creature cry out in pain, but it also shattered the plating on the walls that surrounded the chamber, making the whole place shudder. All the gassy tendrils that had remained around the chamber were also completely destroyed, vanishing in a faint violet cloud of vapor.

As strong as the first blast of Force light had been, it had not been enough to destroy the creature. Mad of rage, the reptilian beast charged towards the Jedi, its jaws wide open. At the sight of the charging beast, the Jedi was at the ready in a combat stance, lightsaber ignited in both of his hands. As the creature approached and snapped at the Jedi, the latter Force jumped high above the large creature, and while following the trajectory of his arched jump, the Jedi threw his lightsaber at the beast, cutting the creatures head off in one clean swirl of the green blade.

By the time the Jedi had landed on a squat, the creature had already started the regeneration process of its recently cut off head. Without wasting a moment, using this new unabated connection to the Force, Luke then commanded the vital force that surrounded the creature to slow down… and it did. The result was the stopping of the beast’s regeneration ability. To finish his enemy off, the Jedi then threw his lightsaber a few more rounds, with each throw slicing each of the bests’ extremities, while at the same time he commanded the vital force of this slashed sections to slow down and to finally stop. Soon, the beast was nothing more than a pile of harmless, amorphous gas. Nevertheless, the mass of purple and orange gas did not disappear, and Luke knew that if he let go of the hold he had on it through the Force in order to slow its molecules down, the creature would regenerate wholly in no time.

So he had to take a step even further in order to end this.

As he prepared himself to give the next blow, suddenly the Jedi spotted the second monolith in the back of the room… It was active, ominously shining bright.

Behind the brightness of the gate, Luke sensed a lurking presence inside… There was another power in there… dark and ominous, full of malice. Soon whispers in a strange language echoed in the chamber. The feel of it made his skin crawl… He better not let it come out!

Hurriedly the Jedi approached the ominous monolith. Its now water-like, bright surface, swirling around… the malice coming from it was overwhelming!

This monolith must be destroyed.

The Jedi stood right in front of the monolith, his stance firm and decisive. He let out a breath and concentrated… First he tried to sense the make of that thing, so he could counter its energy of darkness with light.

As he drew more and more light, Luke was aware of how he was affecting the environment around him. As the power of the surge of light Force increased, the chamber shook violently and started to crumble down, pieces at a time… A gush of wind-like energy spiralled around him rapidly… Soon the windy energy engulfed the whole place and became brighter, and brighter, and brighter…

With the full force of the light shining bright in the enclosed space, the first thing that went was the pile of gas that had once been the large reptilian creature… it simply vanished in a swirl of white vapor. As the light intensified, the malign presence Luke had sensed remained behind the open gate… not daring to make itself present inside the chamber… The light preventing it from do so. Soon the unnerving whispers also stopped.

The Jedi was drawing enormous power from the Force now, but it was still not enough to take the monolith down… so he had to take it one step even further. Intensifying his hold of the light energy, he drew in even more of it.

The surge of light that came after this was overwhelmingly blinding… Luke couldn’t see anything!... The sounds were muted and there was almost just silence, the hiss of wind the only sound… He felt his clothes flapping its lose parts against his body, the energy warm on his skin… He could just _feel_ … The Jedi then felt the malign presence retreating… Just like he always had, he had now to trust his senses, and let himself be guided by the powerful surge of the Force.

The light shone bright, engulfing everything around it.

 

oOo

 

An enormous blast of bright energy coming out of the cracked open plating on the Enclave’s outer walls caught Mara and Tarec’s immediate attention. The blast of light was followed only seconds later by the sound of blasting thunder.

A good distance away from the event, sitting in the safety of the ship’s cockpit, in disbelief, both watched bright, powerful streaks of light making its way out through the cracked walls of the building.

“I’ll be cursed!” Tarec Krigger exclaimed under his breath, seated in the co-pilots seat, and witnessing the huge blast through the transparisteel viewport window, “That’s Mandalorian iron… How can it be!” Some parts of the building were now crumbling… Surely all the electronics and support systems were now out of line, malfunctioning or dead. This was a beskar plated building for Mandalore’s sake! One could tell, by the force of the blast that any other regular building would have been vaped out of existence!

“Skywalker!” Mara mumbled, a few thoughts finally falling in place. This was the change she’d perceived in Luke’s connection to the Force… His connection had become more powerful, rawer…

“You mean the Jedi did this?” The Guardsman asked in incredulity.

“Yes,” Mara answered, frantically reaching out with her still dampened Force sense to find any sign of Skywalker. What had happened? Had he survived something like this? The lines on her forehead relaxed when great relief washed over her, once she sensed his bright presence in the flow of the Force. “He’s coming!” She then announced. “Take the ship near the Enclave for pick up.” She told her Mandalorian friend while she left the pilot’s seat and headed towards the ship’s ramp. She’d meet Skywalker there.

The _Jade’s Fire_ covered the several hundred meters that separated them from the Enclave in just a few seconds. Sixteen years had passed by since Tarec Krigger had last lay hands on a ship’s helm, but he surely still knew how to fly. At the sight of Skywalker, Krigger levelled the ship and landed it near his path.

Mara let the ramp go down, feeling utterly relieved at the sight of the Jedi. He looked like if nothing had happened to him.

“Let’s go, we’re done here.” Luke declared as he gave one leap up on the ramp and walked towards the inside of the ship.

Mara eyed the destroyed building that lay some meters away from them. It didn’t look good; the Enclave was done for. She then followed the Jedi, the ramp closing behind her… There was one more matter they had to deal with! “What about that second monolith?” There was clear confusion in her question.

“It’s gone… I took care of it.” He then revealed, stopping in the aisle to face his friend.

Mara stopped on her tracks, “How?” Her shock was very evident. How had Skywalker managed to do that without the symbols?

Luke hesitated, like if he wasn’t even sure himself on how that had happened, “It got vaporized, just like the creature did.”

 _‘Vaporized?’_ What was he talking about?

The Jedi heard loud and clear her nonverbalized question, “I don’t know how… But I do know that the light Force I was able to draw upon just obliterated all darkness.”

Mara eyed Luke with a certain suspicion. Light versus dark, that old tale. What kind of power had the Farmboy connected to this time? Would that affect him? Would that turn him to the dark side? Mara inspected his appearance and did a quick scan of his energy with her now completely clear Force sense – It seemed like once all the darkness was gone she was now able to connect to the Force without restrictions. There was not a hint to be alarmed about there… The Farmboy’s features had come back to normal and his energy was as clear as ever. He was not even limping anymore… Surely all that light Force energy had taken care of that too, heling his injured leg immediately.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Luke reassured. “I’ll tell you all about it once we’re in hyperspace.”

 _“Mara?”_ Tarec’s voice cracked in her commlink

“Everything is fine, you can take us out.” She answered through her gizmo.

 _“Copied.”_ Was the other’s reply.

Then the ship lifted towards the skies.

 

oOo

 

Once in the safety of hyperspace they could all relax.

After leaving the ship in autopilot, Tarec came to find Mara. He found her in the infirmary.

“Good that you’re here!” she greeted him, “We have to take a look at that!” she said, pointing at Krigger’s injured arm.

Mara signalled Tarec to sit down in the nearest stool in the room. She started to remove the bacta patches she’d previously attached to his flesh. When she removed the patches, she noticed that the dark mark where the beast had spat on his shoulder had already spread down to his hand. It was deep black now and the flesh had started to rot… It didn’t look good. Surely the analgesics had also worn out their effect and he was putting up with the pain dry cold. He should have passed out by now! Although he tried to hide it, he was surely in a lot of pain. But one thing Mara knew about Krigger, was that he was recognized for his untarnished stoicism and self-control.

The Trader wasn’t even sure if she had what was needed to treat him on the ship, and it was worrisome. As she searched inside drawers and shelves Mara cursed her luck. First Skywalker, now Krigger… This nurse duty was already driving her nuts! She was not the nurturing type for Sith’s sake!

As she did the best she could to administer the treatment she had at hand, Mara then remembered the incident they had both had back in the Enclave. She and Tarec had always been brutally honest with each other, and the air needed to be cleared on that matter now. “I’m sorry I pointed a gun at you.” Mara apologized. When in the whole blazes would she had imagined she’d do something like that to him?

“Don’t worry,” he dismissed, “I was being an ass.” Krigger confessed with sincerity.

“Yes, you were.” She conceded with the same sincerity.

They looked at each other for brief seconds and then both softly chuckled. In that instant, everything was then forgotten. And for one brief moment, everything felt like back in the day between them.

Then the Jedi stepped inside the Infirmary, and Tarec was not pleased; he found the other’s presence irritating.

“Can I help?” the Jedi inquired.

“Yes, you can! Please finish wrapping this around his arm,” Mara asked, “I need to go to the cargo hold and find more of those pain-damper pills.”

Mara left, and Luke and Tarec were left alone in the room. Awkward silence soon followed.

The Guardsman was trying to be a good patient, begrudgingly he was letting the Jedi tend to him, but it did bother him enormously to have a former enemy near.

Luke had picked up on that the moment he’d stepped in the room, still he tried to not make a fuzz about it, the man needed assistance and he was willing to provide it, and if the other agreed to, he could even put him under a Healing Trance… That would help him heal in ways medicine could not in a case as strange and serious as this. But he decided he’d wait a little before offering anything.

The Guardsman observed the Jedi manipulate the bandages around his injured arm, his piercing brown eyes studying the other man carefully. Skywalker had lost that Sith look and now his appearance was that of a normal person – If normal could be said of this man. The prior paleness of his skin was gone now and was replaced by a sun-kissed shade, the colourless eyes were now a pair of bright blue orbs that openly looked back at him… That gaze hid nothing. The sharp line of his jawline gave the Jedi a noble look and despite of not being a very tall man, the way the younger man carried himself made him look strong and dignified, showing self-assurance and effortlessly demanding respect… An aura of calmness and deep strength enveloped him… He was before a warrior, just like he was.

Yes, the Guardsman wholly disliked the Jedi. Not just because he’d been the most notable enemy of the Empire he had once served, but also and more importantly because of who he really was: one of those Jedi that had tricked his grandfather, turning his name and family into ruin and shame. And for that, he would never forgive any of those hypocrite wizards, including Skywalker. And to make things even worse, Mara was in the middle of all this. She liked the Jedi, that was obvious. But it was not the Jedi’s looks what Mara would feel attracted to, it would be his competence and ability… and the damn Jedi was utterly competent and able.

When feeling the other’s scrutiny, Luke then offered, “You can ask if you want.”

“I want nothing to do with you, Jedi.” Krigger scoffed, turning away in indignation.

Luke looked back at him openly. It was obvious that, for some reason, Krigger hated his guts… The feeling was so intense that he was certain that it had more to do with simply him being an enemy of the now extinct Empire. No, this was something more… It felt… personal! But how could it be personal if they didn’t even know each other? Unless… It had to be it! Krigger must be jealous! Jealous of his relationship with Mara… But, could he be that childish of a man? No, this was something else. He could be jealous, all right, but in the end Krigger was not stupid and he would certainly know that Mara had the last say on that. So his jealousy towards him could be part of it, but not _all_ of it. And still, despite of his obvious abhorrence of him, Krigger had helped him back in the Enclave when the creature had cornered him, and had fought bravely against the ominous beast. There was so much to Tarec Krigger that he still had to learn about.

It was inevitable for Luke to feel compassion towards the begrudged Mandalorian. Living that long surrounded by all that darkness in the Enclave surely had affected Tarec somehow, in ways he himself had yet to discover and heal. Tarec was not Force sensitive, but all living things were always affected by the light or the dark in some form or another. So perhaps, Krigger only needed some time to decompress and purify his energy in a more benign environment.

The harsh tone in the other man’s voice snapped Luke out of his contemplations.

“When we’re done with this, I’ll be glad to have _you_ out of mine and Mara’s life forever.” Krigger turned and blatantly told Luke.

All right, this is how it was going to be, “Are you deciding for her now?” Luke calmly let out, without any hint of anything.

Krigger just set his jaw. He felt silly after having said his harsh remarks, thinking that he could decide for Mara was utterly stupid, he knew; but the Jedi was out of line if he thought he could tell him how he should work things between he and Mara. He knew nothing about them!

“There’s no more Empire, no more Rebel Alliance…” the Jedi tried to reason, “The war is over, maybe not in a way you would like, but these are peace times now. We all live in a very different way from how things were run when Palpatine was in power… and there’s an open opportunity for you to start anew.”

The Guardsman stood up abruptly, facing the Jedi. Evenly and coldly he then told him, “I don’t care who you are or what has happened… To me you are and will always just be Rebel scum!” and although he didn’t say it, it was clear that – before Tarec’s eyes, the fact of being Force-sensitive only added to that crime. And although he didn’t hold any love for the Empire anymore, the thought of it having lost the war corroded his entrails in a way that was painful. “You better stay away from her and off our path!” he then threatened.

“I wasn’t aware that Mara needed someone to clear the path for her.” This time Luke challenged, not backing off one centimetre, squaring his stance and looking at the other man straight in the eye.

Both men stood only a couple of centimetres away from each other, glaring at one another.

Just in that moment, Mara entered the room. Hostility was tangible in the air, and she appreciated both men standing one in front of the other in a challenge stance, tension in their bodies. The Mandalorian towered a number of centimetres above the Jedi – he was even a bit taller than Solo was, but she knew that would not intimidate Skywalker. These two definitely needed to learn how to get along, “Boys! Play nice… or you’ll have to deal with me!” she seriously warned.

When hearing her voice, both men snapped out of their hostile behaviour.

In no time, the Jedi went back to his usual calm, ignoring what had just happened, “We should look into that, or you’ll lose your arm.” He addressed the Guardsman who was back on his seat.

Then Mara intervened, speaking to Tarec, “You could use one of those healing trances Skywalker knows how to induce,” she earnestly suggested to the Mandalorian, “He can do wonders when healing injuries… and I think this is beyond the help _I_ can provide.” She nodded towards his arm, clear worry in her face.

Krigger eyed her and understood. This was critical. He had to swallow his pride if he wanted to survive… And he was not going to die of some stupid beast-induced gangrene after surviving all those years in isolation in the Sith Enclave he’d just left behind for good. “All right.”

The Mandalorian lay down on the small infirmary bed, his large, muscly body barely fitting on it, then nodded to the Jedi in acceptance of his intervention.

It was good that it had been Mara the one who had proposed that, Luke thought; otherwise he didn’t know if Tarec would have accepted his help. Without any more preamble, the Jedi placed his fingertips on the other man’s temples and administered the desired energy frequency… Soon Tarec relaxed, closed his eyes and fell into the sleep pattern of the trance. It seemed like the Mandalorian softened considerably when around Mara, it was evident that he’d loved her deeply and that still loved her, Luke could tell that.

The Mandalorian was a brave man, excellent at his craft and very clever… He was also honourable and passionate in his beliefs and probably in everything else in his life. He was also an attractive man; the type Mara would like as far as he knew.

Now Luke understood why Mara had been in a relationship with Tarec… Why she’d loved him. He could understand the pain of losing someone you loved… he’d been through that more times he wanted to recognize, but he’d always had had some kind of closure.

Mara and Tarec’s relationship had been ended for them, they had not had a chance to do it themselves, to be clear about things… many things had been left raw in the open.

Luke was aware of Mara’s gaze set on the man he’d just finished putting under the effects of a healing trance. She was visibly troubled, surely her heart was aching, her mind rumbling.

Definitely there were a number of unfinished issues between the former Royal Guardsman and the former Emperor’s Hand.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me this far; let me know if you enjoyed this Chapter in the comments.
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for her awesome help with proof-reading this story.

 

* * *

 

  

The soft hums of the engines of the _Jade’s Fire_ denoted the efficiency in which the ship travelled fast through hyperspace.

After a few hours of rest, already clean and reinvigorated, Mara came out of her sleeping cabin. On her way to the front of the ship, she stopped by the Infirmary. Quietly, Mara stood beside the form of the sleeping Guardsman. To have him there in front of her felt so surreal, this was something she’d never expected. For so many years she’d thought of him as lost… And now that he was back, she had lots of conflicting thoughts and emotions. Their interactions had not seemed to change, they had fallen into their old way with each other automatically. It was definite that they shared a strong bond.

The Trader observed her former lover, her green eyes calm… Tarec’s hair had started to grey, and his face showed a few deep lines… She noticed his features had hardened – spending sixteen years in complete isolation must have been hard on him and she could not help but to feel deep pain when thinking about that… The things he must have gone through! and he had survived it all. Tarec looked more mature now, but still he looked as masculine and handsome as she remembered him.

So much had been going on! But somehow, despite all the chaos, she felt more centred now, things had started to sink in, and she was able to put a few things into perspective. In reality, everything that had happened to her throughout her life, the known parts of it as well as the unknown ones, had made her the person she was now… whether she knew for certain what or who she really was. And as usual, she had to be practical about things, and focus on the present. For now, she still had a mission to complete, so she’d leave the rest to be figured out for later. She’d deal with what she was feeling after all this was over. She knew the Farmboy would disagree with this approach and that he would insist on her to search her feelings and find the truth in them, but she was not Skywalker and she was no Jedi.

Her thoughts returned to the sleeping man that lay in front of her. Tarec’s arm had started to heal; his skin was now of a brownish colour – instead of the earlier purplish-black shade, and looked a lot better… Thanks to the Farmboy. This was the second time the Jedi had barged in her thoughts… Speaking of which… She hadn’t seen him in the galley, where was he? She then headed towards the ship’s cockpit.

When she entered, the Farmboy was sitting in the co-pilots seat, clad in fresh clothes and looking at the displays in the main console. “I thought I’d find you in the kitchen.” She teased. When he turned around, she noticed his unruly fair hair looking clean and shiny under the dim lights in the cabin, he also looked rested. 

“Not all I do is eat; you know?” he jumped in the joke.

Mara sat in the pilot’s seat next to Luke, “What’s that?” she pointed at the schematics the Jedi was studying.

“Our next destination,” he explained. “We have three planets left, and this is the next in turn. There will be some other realm gates in each planet we visit, and now we can be sure on the possibility of encountering more than just one.” They’ve already made the mistake of believing they would only encounter one gate in each location, but not ever again.

“We have to move quickly.” Mara stressed, “I don’t know, but I can sense something building up around all this matter.”

That statement put Luke back on edge, and they had a new variable to take into consideration now, “That is… if Tarec heals; otherwise we are going to have to bring him to Coruscant in a hurry, so he can get properly treated.”

“I’m sure the Healing Trance you put him under will do its wonders.” Mara reassured. After all the crazy _shavit_ she’d seen Luke pull off with that technique, she was pretty confident that Tarec would be all right. “And he’s a good addition to the team, so he can tag along… That is if you’re OK with it.” She considered the Jedi’s opinion.

Yes, the Guardsman was skilful and extremely well trained, he was surely someone one wanted around in any type of mission. “It’s fine with me,” Luke reassured in a casual manner, then continued with his findings. “This unknown planet is not that far from here… Our next jump will take us into safe space in the middle of nowhere, and once there we will be able to key in the new coordinates and decide how fast we want to go about all this,” the Jedi added with confidence. At least the simplicity of their next steps would give them a breather.

Mara agreed with the Jedi’s line of thought. Then she skipped to the next topic in her mind, “In the meantime, you owe me a story,” she said, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

Luke understood what she meant perfectly. Of course she wanted to know what had happened back in the Enclave once they’d gotten separated.

“Well… All I did was to reach out to the Force…” Luke knew he had a lot to tell, but it was hard to put it all in just one sentence. “It’s hard to explain, but what I did was to create a bridge of light above all the darkness in the Enclave… and once I did that, my intent expanded to the outreaches of the Galaxy and I managed to touch the _core_ of the Force… right in the centre of the Universe. A place where there’s no light, nor dark, just… the Force!” He made a pause, remembering, visualizing what he’d seen once more, “The peacefulness, the deepness and reaches of _that_ power… It was incredible Mara!” In a state of blissful awe, he tried to explain as best as he could something that was utterly impalpable, “It was a place where you get to choose what to make of it… And once I did that, everything else changed from there... It led to what you saw.” The Jedi ended his explanation.

“Your power increased?”

“Exponentially.” Luke confirmed.

“Is that even good or safe for you?” she asked with wariness.

“I don’t know… All I can tell you is that it was pure light what I touched. I’d had glimpses of this before, while in meditation; but never thought it could be this… physical.” He described without concealing his amazement. “I wonder if Master Yoda knew of this… or any other Jedi.”

“Or Sith.” Mara bluntly put in.

“I guess a Sith could do it too… While focusing his or her intention in drawing from the dark instead of the light. I only thought of the light, I recognized its warmth… and just let myself go with it…” then something sunk in, “I wonder if this is how the Emperor managed to get the power to produce that Force lightning.”

That was a possibility.

The Trader watched her friend talk, explain in awe what he’d just experienced. The Jedi was back to his usual self and that took a heavy weight she’d been carrying since the moment she’d discovered the deformity in his features, but now his face was that of the handsome man with that boyish charm she liked to look at, “I’m glad you’re back to normal,” Mara then told her friend, “You got me worried.”

“I know… I was worried too.” He confessed.

Well… for now they had other things to worry about.

“Thank you for helping Tarec,” she then expressed, changing the subject, “He can be very severe and too proud, but he’s an all right kind of guy.”

“At least he’s brutally honest.” Luke put in frankly.

“He’s nicer from what he lets others believe.” Mara chuckled at Luke’s frankness, “Just be willing to give him some time.”

“I am.” He sincerely said. “Tarec was on that planet, all by himself, for the last sixteen years… We yet don’t know how stable his mind is, isolation can do strange things to a man.”

“He’s not crazy!” Mara half-complained, “I can vouch on that!” she declared.

“I’m just saying we don’t know what that long time in isolation might have done to him.” Luke tried to appease her sudden discomfort.

Skywalker had a point, she had to concede; it was true that sixteen years was a long time, and isolation could be devastating on some people. Isolation had been one of the cruellest punishments in Imperial Military after all. “I’m sorry… I guess I’m just…tired.”

Sure she had to be tired, not only physically, but emotionally too. The entire mission had been an emotional rollercoaster for her so far. “And… How are _you_ doing?” Luke then asked Mara.

Mara looked at him, feeling his sense opening up to her unconditionally, welcoming anything she wanted to give to or take from him. “It’s been… a surprise.” She chose her words carefully, “Too many of them in fact.” It just felt like if her past had just decided to slam back on her. “But things are starting to slowly come together.”

Luke could tell there was still a lot going on with her, and it was only expected. But she seemed calmer now, more back to her usual self.

“Tarec being back is one thing…” she started, “…and then all this matter about my origins… all this _things_ I’m discovering about myself… It’s just insane!”

“What you did back in the chamber to help us get ahead of the creature… That was really something!” Luke told her, remembering that illusion Mara had managed to conjure, the one that had given he and Tarec enough stretch to outrun the beast.

“It just came to me… I remembered using it as a child.” She recalled the word that had been whispered to her, the one that had made the trick.

“You did that as a child?” Luke asked with tenderness, a soft smile forming on his lips.

“Yes! Like it was nothing… Like if it was part of my everyday life.” She softly let out, feeling nostalgic, remembering that place of ocean, soft salty breeze and grassy lands.

Luke felt her nostalgia. He wished to ask her about that place that made her feel like that… about her homeland… but that had to wait for another time.

“What I used to help you was not the Force… It was something else.” She then recognized. “It has to do with this new energy I feel inside of me, whispering to me…”

“Can you use the Force?” the Jedi inquired.

After some pondering on Luke’s question she then knew what it was, “I can use both!” she answered with clear amazement. “But what I can do with the other energy feels somehow _dimmed_ … Like if this _side_ is not suitable or something.”

“Side? What do you mean?” Luke frowned quizzically.

“Well… This energy is not from this side, isn’t it? So maybe it gets dimmed when in here… Just like Zaferath can’t use her full power in this plane… That’s why she could not kill Palpatine when she tried! But maybe, in her own plane she might be invincible!”

Luke didn’t like the implications of that last statement, that didn’t sound too encouraging. To think that Zaferath could be _that_ powerful. Then another thing occurred to him, “Are you suggesting that you come from the same plane as Zaferath?” he asked in bewilderment.

“Just how things are… I wouldn’t be surprised!” Mara stated, showing that she was coming to terms with that idea, “She brought me here, remember? She delivered me to the Sith herself!”

“Well, those files in the Rakatan lab stated that you come from somewhere called the _Parallel Realms_ … But… if she can cross planes, Zaferath could have taken you from anywhere!” he reasoned.

“Maybe I’m just a witch just like her! Maybe that’s why Palpatine chose me!” She just stated; it was obvious she’d been doing a lot of thinking. Although her voice was calm and cool as usual, there was a hint of dread and resignation in those words.

“No, you’re not! Mara don’t go down that way!” Luke said feeling appalled by Mara’s reasoning. How could she compare herself to that evil, treacherous, vile woman!

“And what if I am?” she pushed the subject, being clearly objective about the whole statement.

Luke was out of words.

After a few moments, he started, “I had this conversation with these _beings_ back in the chamber in Xaymni Si’kem… while you were sleeping,” he confessed. Luke had made an agreement with those beings that he would not interfere with anything that Mara had to do concerning her true heritage, but that didn’t mean that he could not tell her he’d had spoken to them. There were things she needed to know now; she was ready! “They told me that you’d just been unsealed, that the seal had been put on you all those years back to suppress your _true power_ … I don’t know what they meant by that and I didn’t dare to ask, it felt disrespectful to you if I did.”

It was true that Mara understood what he was talking about, the dream she’d had of herself back in that chamber had shown her what had been done to her by Zaferath and the Sith. But concerning that _true power_ talk, she had not one clue on that! And of course Luke would have never tried to pry, although now it would have been a good time to have _that_ information… if he’d only had pried enough! The Farmboy and his manners! Recovering from her momentaneous impatience, she continued listening to her friend talk. The soft tone in his voice, the energy that permeated his sense as he remembered and talked about the events, inexplicably soothed her.

“They said that you’re now reconnecting to your true nature… Maybe that’s why you’re starting to remember?” he looked back at her, his features showing some embarrassment at not being more helpful. “They said they’re _always watching_ ,” he finished, giving a little chuckle at the paternal feel those words had had when he’d first heard them. That moment of contact had been so full of peace and comfort.

Mara relished on the tale and the warmth it brought to her, it somehow felt beautiful beyond the pronounced words and the meaning in them… Intuitively, she recognized something in the mentioning of those beings. “Why hadn’t you told me this?” she softly asked.

“We hadn’t had a chance to talk.” He simply stated with a half-smile.

That was true, she recognized.

“These beings have nothing to do with Zaferath!” Luke earnestly reassured, “Their energy is so different, so luminous!” He told her, vividly remembering that contact, “I believe you belong with them.”

Mara looked back at him with some amazement in her realization. That sounded… right. Could those beings be her people?

Luke nodded at her in earnest confirmation, and knew that what he was about to say was crazy and inexplicable, but it just rang so true in his heart! “I believe you’re a magical being, Mara… Like the ones Aunt Beru used to talk about in her bedtime stories.”

 

oOo

 

The planet _Kivar_ was nested right at the centre of the Sacaar System, the same system in the Galaxy where Varldavinnor lay. It was in the capital city of Kivar where the headquarters and main lab facilities of Kasthar Pharmaceutical were located.

Sitting in the lavish reception area, Corran Horn, Kam Solusar and Kyp Durron – along with two Jedi Padawan’s, patiently waited their turn to meet with the Kasthar Pharmaceutical’s CEO. The five Force users were clad in their distinctive Jedi attire, their lightsabers visible at their hips, giving the purpose of their visit all the formality it deserved.

Kasthar’s facilities were huge and the Corporate Offices were housed in a large, tall tower. The whole building displayed the newest, top of the line technology. At the Security check point at the entrance of the building, as expected, the Jedi had had to push their influence cards, _“We were hoping your top executive could meet with us. If it’s not much to ask…”_ Corran had told the guard at the entrance, delivering the lines with all his charm. He was absolutely sure that, given the huge influence and respect the Jedi Knights held in the Galaxy, there was no way they would refuse such a request. After proving their identity and credentials, the guard’s eyes had open wide, and had hurriedly reached out to whomever would arrange such meeting for the Jedi. Soon they had been then led to the top floor in the facility’s high tower.

Now they were waiting to see Taligueth Hamnd, CEO of Kasthar Pharmaceuticals.

“Have you heard from Ti?” Corran casually asked Kam while they waited.

“Not yet, but I’m sure Kirana and her team will get what we need.” Solusar reassured in his sharp, to the point demeanour, “It is very likely that they are still on the planet’s surface, it is our guess that our _sponsors_ won’t leave before gathering a large enough number of _participants_.”

The Corellian Jedi perfectly understood what Solusar was talking about, using the code names of sponsors for _slavers_ and participants for _slaves_. “Well, hopefully Kirana and her team will be able to round up all of the _sponsors_ , and put all the _participants_ right where they belong.” Corran gave a wishful reply.

Kirana Ti and a team of five other female Jedi had gone to Varldavinnor. It had been decided that a female team of Jedi would be the best option to visit a planet sieged by a rare illness that only affected men.

Corran couldn’t help but to notice that everything in the building was white; from the entrance, through the lower levels, to the top floor where they found themselves in now… The monochromatic palette seemed to extend everywhere. In that well-kept light shade, everything looked pristine. Kam Solusar’s naturally white hair even matched the decoration! Of course Horn didn’t miss the opportunity to tease the white-haired Jedi about it, getting in return a stern look from the ever-serious Weapon’s Master.

After short minutes, a soberly dressed aide came to their group, “Ms. Hamnd will see you now.” She announced.

Kam and Corran stood up, while Kyp and the two Padawans that accompanied the Jedi stayed behind, sitting in the comfy white seats in the reception area.

As the two seasoned Jedi left the reception area and entered an equally lavishly white and spacious office, a tall, slender woman of exotic beauty, stood up and walked around her modern designed desk to greet them. Her dark hair was neatly pulled back, and she wore expensive corporate clothes, suitable for her line of work and status.

“Jedi Solusar, Jedi Horn,” she politely greeted, her voice professional but amicable; surely her efficient aide had already given the CEO all the details of her visitors, “What can Kasthar Pharmaceuticals do for you?” she added signalling the two men to take a seat in the also white designer chairs placed in the sitting area in her office.

The party each took a seat in the beautifully arranged furniture. Soon the aide was back with a tray, carrying white cups and hot water, offering their guests some blend of exotic and expensive tea. Kam politely accepted, while Corran unapologetically passed on the offer.

“Ms. Hamnd, it’s been very nice of you to see us on such short and unexpected notice, and we apologize about that, but we were in the neighbourhood and in the spur of the moment decided to pay you a visit.” The Academy’s Weapons Master started, sounding as casual as he could manage.

“You don’t have to be worried about that,” Hamnd carefreely added, “You do not need an invitation, the Jedi are always welcome in any Kasthar Pharmaceuticals’ facility.”

“We’ve heard wonderful things about your Company, and we believe that your values align with those of the Jedi Order...” Solusar continued.

While Kam continued making the introductions and complying with all the formalities, Corran kept his eyes, ears and Jedi sense wide open. As he searched out, he then noticed something odd in the attractive CEO’s demeanour… She looked calm and centred on the outside, but underneath it all there was certain tension… certain dread! Searching into that discovery a bit deeper, the Jedi pilot realized that in fact she was very nervous and afraid. It was clear to him that she had not seen this visit of the Jedi coming her way, and this evidently frightened her. Deep down, Horn felt satisfied about her reaction, it had been exactly what had been wanted when planning to just drop in like this, to surprise and get the people working in the labs off balance.

Corran discreetly gave a Force nudge to Kam’s mind, it was obvious she was hiding something!

For a moment, as she continued listening to Jedi Solusar’s exposition, Hamnd’s honey coloured eyes locked with Corran’s green… This gesture made the Corellian wonder… Had she felt the Force nudge he’d just given Kam? That couldn’t be! He could tell she was not Force-sensitive! His brow furrowed, that was strange.

“We’re always willing to support a good cause…” the poised CEO asserted, “…particularly those that may be supported by the Jedi Order. If you’re looking for sponsors, I can assure you that you’ve come to the right place.”

“That’s good news to hear,” Kam politely answered, “We were also wondering if perhaps we could have a tour of your facilities? To get to know your Company and familiarize ourselves with what is done here?”

There was more underlying tension building up in Hamnd’s quiet stance, nevertheless she continued to hide what she was really feeling. “Of course, it will be my pleasure to personally show you around.” She offered, perfectly hiding the disquiet that lay underneath.

Everything she was not saying did not go unnoticed by the perceptive Jedi. Although the Force would show them the tension, the nervousness… it would not pinpoint the exact reason of its holder for it. There could be so many reasons why Hamnd was tense and worried, so they should not jump to conclusions yet, but caution was definitely called for.

Quickly arrangements for a tour of the facilities were made. The round started at the administrative offices and soon led them to the lower levels were the labs where located. The lab complex displayed enormous efficiency and care in what was done in there. Behind sealed walls of highly resistant transparisteel, the Jedi observed lines of working scientists performing tests and studies. Also behind similar transparisteel sealed walls that kept sterile environments, Hamnd talked about and showed to them the production lines where all the drugs were produced, packed and made ready for delivery.

Corran Horn came to the conclusion that with all that equipment and technology at her disposal, Hamnd could have easily designed and produced the virus he and Luke suspected had been released in Varldavinnor. But how to know for sure? How to prove something like that? He’d have to keep his eyes open and ask some questions. “I’ve heard you’re a Varldavinnorian.” He addressed Taligueth.

The CEO waited a few seconds before answering, “Yes. I am.”

“We also know that you’ve offered your help to find a cure to the horrible virus that has taken hold of the planet,” the ex CorSec inquired further. “That’s very noble of you.”

“That’s the least I could do for my home planet.” She reasoned, failing to hide her discomfort at the Corellian Jedi’s questions.

“How close are you from finding a cure?” Kam interjected, supporting the other’s inquiries.

“Unfortunately all of our attempts have not produced a viable answer to that…” Hamnd explained,“…but we’ll go on trying. Kasthar is committed to the health and wellbeing of every sentient creature in the Galaxy.”

That didn’t give Corran that much information to play with, but just as committed Hamnd had said her Company was, he was utterly committed to get to the bottom of all this.

As the party walked through the lines of working scientists in the lab facilities, and although most of them were wearing masks, it was inevitable to notice by the Jedi that every employee working in the areas they were visiting was female… There wasn’t one single male!

“Why aren’t there any males working for you?” Corran then asked, unable to keep himself from doing it and willing to dig into things further.

“We do employ males…” Hamnd calmly answered, leading the group into the next room, “…but not in this facility. We’ve found that for what we do here, the work of females is more trustworthy.”

“Isn’t that sexist?” Corran then pressed, “Haven’t you gotten any complaints?”

“None of the women working here have complained.” The CEO answered, this time a little condescending.

Kam and Kyp had kept to themselves, leaving the interrogation to Corran who was the expert at extracting information, nevertheless the Jedi Knights and their padawans were attentive and alert to every word and everything that was going on around them.

The next room they entered was equally white as the rest, large and this time devoid of any equipment or furniture. Once they all had stepped in, the transparisteel door slid shut behind them.

Right in the centre of the room, four dark slabs of black granite-like material stood erect… Beautiful, but expelling an ominous vibe. The slabs were placed one at each cardinal point in the room, facing towards the centre.

“What is that?” Corran asked in wariness, something didn’t feel quite right.

“Oh! It’s our most valuable piece of technology.” Hamnd matter-of-factly revealed, “I can give you a demonstration if you like.”

The moment their host said those last words, a soft swirling light shone in the centre of the stone slabs. Little by little, as it swirled, the light became larger and brighter… until the four slabs had turned into doors of violet, watery light. Then the room’s artificial lights went out, and the place was filled by only watery brightness.

Soon the team of Jedi realized that the Force felt dampened in that room. The energy they relied on so much felt dimmed and out of reach, and they could not touch it! That dark energy emitted by the slabs had jumped on them without any of them noticing it!

Instinctively, the five warriors ignited their lightsabers.

“What is this place?” Kam Solusar asked, demanding an explanation.

“It is a place neither of you are leaving.” Taligueth Hamnd declared, in a tone of voice empty of any expression. Slowly she stepped back, pressing her back against the transparisteel wall, already knowing what came next.

Without any warning, suddenly a large mass of gassy tendrils burst out of each of the four already opened gates, and aggressively lashed out at the group of Jedi, quickly enveloping the whole chamber, cutting off their prisoners from every angle.

Devoid of any advantage at not being able to connect to the Force, the five Jedi had to rely only on their training.

“Kyp! Take Artel and Sunmi out of here!” Solusar gave the order as the team leader he was for this mission. “Horn and I will open a path for you.” Having said this, Kam threw his lightsaber towards the transparisteel door they had crossed moments ago, the yellow blade cleanly opening an escape route… If they all managed to put distance from this room, their connection to the Force would be back, and they’d be able to deal with the situation. After cutting through the glassy surface, Solusar quickly ran towards where his weapon lay so he could retrieve it… The moment he was about to reach the spot where the closed down weapon rested, a burst of tendrils charged towards him at amazing speed, keeping him from making it through the opening. Soon, the Academy’s Weapons Master was wrapped in gassy tendrils that kept him in place no matter how hard he tried to break free of them.

Corran’s white blade swiftly cut through the tendrils that were after him, keeping them at bay. Kyp and the two Padawans quickly moved towards the opening Solusar had just created for them, slashing tendrils as they went… but soon the exit was blocked by more tendrils than they could cut through.

After a few moments, the number of vapour-like tendrils that filled the room rapidly overwhelmed the Jedi’s attempts. The tendrils looked like gas and behaved like it, but were sticky and solid at contact. Soon, the five Jedi were tied up and kept in place by hundreds of tendrils that wrapped around their bodies, unable to use their weapons anymore.

And then, the tendrils started to pull… bringing the Jedi towards the bright open gates.

Solusar was the first one to disappear behind the bright gate… Soon followed by Sunmi, then Kyp… Artel remained, but would soon follow.

Unable to do anything, Corran watched in horror how his fellow Jedi were sucked through the ominous brightness… soon it would be his turn.

The Corellian pilot lay wrapped in violet tendrils, his efforts at trying to get free had turned him on his belly… but it was all useless. He lay there, just waiting… like a trapped fly being reeled in by a hungry spider. Suddenly the Corellian pilot felt a pair of hands that grabbed him from the back of his green clothing and pulled him hard. He lifted his head to find Taligueth Hamnd crouching over him and dragging him back with all of her strength. When she’d put enough distance between Corran and the bright slabs, using a rare type of crystal, Hamnd cut Corran’s gassy ties… These easily vaporized at the crystal’s contact. Why was she helping him now? She’d been the one who had put them in that predicament in the first place!

“We don’t have much time!” she stressed, once she had freed the shocked Jedi. Her voice tight, deep worry on her face.

Horn didn’t ask any questions this time and hurriedly stood up and followed the woman who led the way outside the horrible room they were in… The room where he’d just lost four fellow Jedi.

They made their way through some back corridors, and soon they reached a turbolift door. Hamnd pressed an access card against its panel and the lift got activated.

“I have to get my friends back! I cannot just leave them!” Corran let out in alarm, urgency in his tone, trying to recover from what he’d just gone through and witnessed. Nothing would have ever prepared him for something like that!

“They are no longer here…” Hamnd quietly revealed, “There’s nothing you can do for them… But you can still save many others!” The turbolift opened and she stepped inside. “This way!”

Horn followed her in. Why should he trust her after what she’d done? “Ok, Hamnd… Your better start telling me the whole truth.” Corran threatened, still not fully recovered from the horror of having lost his friends. He could feel his body shaking… He had to pull himself together for now! To his relief, as they put distance from the ominous room, Corran felt his connection to the Force come back.

“You’re dealing with the Zaferath Witch… an interdimensional being with a vengeful agenda towards men.” Taligueth started her explanation.

A Witch? Weren’t slavers and a conspiracy theory what they were dealing with? What was this whole tale about a witch? To the Corellian Jedi’s ears it all sounded insane!

The lift reached their destination and she stepped out, walking briskly towards a destination Corran could not decipher, nevertheless he followed her close behind.

“The bright slabs you just saw are gates through her dimension,” the woman continued as they made their way through another series of back corridors, “She needs to bring everything back there, where she’s whole and completely powerful.”

“Do you mean that if she crosses to this dimension, her power is diminished?” the Corellian Jedi sceptically asked.

“Exactly,” she confirmed. “In our side she’s somehow powerful, but not as powerful as she really is in her own plane of existence. What you just saw is only a small manifestation of her true power.” She stopped before a closed door, slapped her card and when the door slid open stepped inside.

Those words echoed in Corran’s mind, _‘A small manifestation?...’_ But she had just taken five Jedi down with minimum effort! How powerful this blasted Witch really was?! These questions rumbled in his mind as he stood before the open door. Soon he stepped inside following Hamnd. “And what’s _your_ play in this whole situation?” he harshly asked her.

Taligueth stood before a group of small refrigeration units. As she retrieved a couple of flasks that contained a bright green liquid and put the two small containers inside a small insulated hard case, she answered the Jedi’s question, “I am her most devoted follower,” she confessed with bitterness, “Or at least I was, until some time ago.”

With utter perplexity, Horn gazed at Hamnd as she finished closing and adjusting the small case. It was clear he did not understand what she meant.

“You see…” she hesitated for brief moments, trying to choose her words in order to explain everything as briefly and efficiently as possible. They should not waste any time! “In this plane, interdimensional beings like her are subject to adoration by different races of sentient beings. They are believed to be what we call: _gods_. If you are a devotee to their grace, they can grant you gifts and intervene in important events in your life if you ask them… with a price.”

That was the trick then… a price must be paid for their favours. “And what was your price?” Horn asked with some disdain.

“To become her lap _pettin_ , to do anything and everything she asked for… And now, to bear with the guilt and remorse I feel after what I have done to please her.” She blatantly confessed, “I never thought it would go this far… When I realized it, it was too late. My hands are as bloodied as hers. I’ll take my punishment for what I’ve done.”

There was clear regret and resignation in her words, she really meant what she was saying, Corran noticed… and now that he had his connection to the Force back, he could clearly sense the truth in her words.

“What about the virus?” Horn pressed, little by little coming back to his CorSec persona.

“I wanted vengeance and she granted me the means to do so… Unleashing the virus in Varldavinnor was it.” She confessed with regret.

“And the women disappearing?” Corran continued his interrogation.

“They did not disappear at all… Those women came here on their own will,” Hamnd revealed, “They were _converted_. They were bitter women who held – and still hold, grudges against men who have done wrong to them. Zaferath turns that energy of hatred into something she feeds from, and at the same time embitters the owner of such feelings turning them into fanatics that perform adoration rituals in her name… blood rituals.” For a moment her honey gaze looked haunted, lost in the distance, reminiscing the horror she’d been a part of, “So many men have been killed because of this…”

So Luke’s Jedi hunch had been right! The disappearing women and the disappearing male smugglers… Both cases were utterly related! And it all came down to the activities of this ruthless Witch Hamnd was talking about. Just because Corran could read the truth in her words through the Force he could believe her story. “So… all the women in here…”

“Yes,” she confirmed Corran’s suspicions. All the women in the facility were Zaferath’s followers.

Taligueth continued with her revelations, “You must understand that she needs to feed on vital energy in order to survive… Masculine energy keeps her alive and young. The energy of adoration from her female followers – that include the blood rituals, gives her the strength to cross between planes.”

“And if we take that away from her… She’ll be destroyed?” Corran then suggested.

“Destroyed… no.” Taligueth wished it would be that easy. “But if that happened, she wouldn’t have any power over anyone in this plane anymore, and she’d be forced to remain in her own plane, aging and living whatever process beings like her must go through.”

“How do you know so much about her?” the ex CorSec asked in suspicion.

“I’ve been around her long enough… and as I told you, I was her most fervent follower.”

The Jedi looked at the troubled woman, clear puzzlement in his gaze, “Why are you helping me?”

“I made a terrible mistake… and I want to make things right.” She then extended the case containing the flasks to him, “This is the cure for the _Purple Haze_ , take it! This will save my planet, make sure it reaches the right people.” She then reached inside one of her pockets, “Take this too. In here you’ll find the location from which to access Zaferath’s lair.” If the Jedi didn’t find a way to stop the Witch, then no one would.

Horn took the case with the flasks in one hand and the datacard in the other… Pensively, he looked at the important pieces that would help solve the puzzle…. He then looked back at her, “You do realize that now that you have spilled the beans she’s going to destroy you… Don’t you?”

“I do.” She calmly stated.

Not really knowing why, he offered, “Come with me, the Jedi will protect you.”

“I can’t… I can’t leave the other women behind,” she refused. “Besides, there’s no way of leaving her side once you’ve made the oath… Ever!”

Horn nodded in understanding, “I’ll make sure all this falls in the hands of the right guys.”

 “If you follow this service corridor it will lead you right to the landing pads. Your ship is already cleared for take-off.” She told him.

Corran didn’t know if he should thank her or what other thing he should do… He felt deeply ambivalent… Taligueth Hamnd had just been an accomplice in getting rid of his Jedi friends, but was now giving him precious information and resources to avoid destruction and sorrow.

Sensing his conflicting feelings, she helped him a little further, “This must be done because is the only way to prevent something even more horrible from happening… The plans she’s got! We cannot allow them to come into fruition. I didn’t know how I was going to be able to mend this, but your unannounced visit turned into the perfect opportunity I had been praying for, and I took it!” there was decisiveness in her stance. “I know that the price you’ve paid for getting this information has been dear… But rest assured that I’ll be getting what I deserve… Zaferath will make sure of that.”

Yes, from what he’d learnt so far, Horn was sure the Witch would make sure that Hamnd paid for her betrayal.

“Now… hit me! Knock me out!...” Taligueth commanded, “… and make sure it leaves a bruise.”

“What? No!” He suddenly snapped from his silence with an indignant complaint.

“I’ll tell her that you fought me and escaped… I must make it believable,” she eyed him insistently. “I must lie in order to survive a little longer, while I might still be of good use so we can defeat her.” She earnestly stressed.

The woman had a point, Corran admitted. Begrudgingly he got ready.

Hamnd turned to Horn, there was deep worry in her features, “Just one more thing! She needs a powerful source of energy to accomplish what she plans… And she’s found it!” she warned, before Corran gathered the nerve to point blank hit her. “You _must_ warn your Jedi Master!”

Her statement made the Corellian hesitate. What was she talking about? Of course Luke must be involved in all this, he was the head of the Jedi Order!

When noticing his confusion she clarified, “He’s the most powerful living Jedi,” Taligueth explained, “And she craves his power!”

In his mind, Corran quickly went through the information that had been revealed to him… The Witch fed on male energy in order to survive… So this meant that… Luke was in trouble!

Hamnd recognized Horn’s understanding and stressed her revelation once more, “Zaferath is hunting Luke Skywalker down.”

 

 

_To be continued…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter... We're getting there!  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thank you for reading and it would be awesome if you leave me a comment.
> 
> And to **WarmNyota_Sweet Ayesha** at the Jedi Council Forums: Thank you Ny, for everything! Having you as my brilliant Beta Reader is a true gift!

 

* * *

 

 

An unmarked ship sitting in space in the middle of nowhere was never a good sign.

The _Jade’s Fire_ had come out of hyperspace at the right coordinates, never expecting to find company in such a sector of deep space. With the ship’s cloaking shields activated and deflector shields at full power, carefully Mara flew her vessel at a safe distance… They should not risk being spotted until they knew what this was all about.

Feeling completely recovered, the Mandalorian Guardsman had joined the others in the cockpit; his arm had been saved by the Jedi healing trance he’d been put under during the first leg of their trip. Now he was busy performing co-pilot duty, “That’s a heavily modified _Mandalorian Keldabe-class_ battleship…” Tarec informed, sitting in the co-pilot’s seat in the _Fire_.

 _Heavily modified_ always meant just one thing, “Smugglers…” Mara muttered from her own pilot’s seat.

The Guardsman seemed to know the model very well, “Six thousand crew, one thousand passenger capability… Twenty thousand tons cargo capacity and can keep consumables for over two years… It can carry as much as two light freighters and thirty-six starfighters… and that’s the least of our troubles! It is equipped with shield weapons, heavy tractor beams, missiles, heavy Ion cannons and Turbolasers… This is a ship you don’t want to make angry.” He warned.

“It looks dead… just sitting there,” Mara observed interpreting all the readings, “Its shields are not even up!” She knew that when being heavily modified, a ship this big could be run by a crew of only thirty or so smugglers without any problems… So at least there should be this number of people on board.

“Probably they’ve abandoned ship?” Tarec wondered.

“Smugglers _never_ leave their cargo behind.” Mara firmly stated. From experience she knew that very well; any respectable smuggler would fight to the death before relinquishing precious cargo. Surely this was a robbed ship, acquired by smugglers and then modified to full fill the needs of their trade. Smugglers could hide themselves into the vastness of space in ships like this, and never be found.

“Are they faking it then?” Tarec said with some worry; if this was the case they should leave right away, there was no way he wanted to find himself in a scuffle with a ship like that.

In silence, Luke stood in between the two front seats in the cockpit that Mara and Tarec occupied, staring through the transparisteel main window, his breathing calm and steady, his eyes open and soft, as he made his senses go inward, acquiring a state of stillness… to then use the Force to stretch them out towards the motionless ship, “There’s life and sentient beings on board, all right…” He reached out deeper, and deeper, sensing intent and emotions coming from the beings inside the massive ship… There were twelve sources of life… and they were scared. “They’re in trouble!” he then said with a certainty he knew all too well, it was the Force telling him this.

Right after hearing the Farmboy’s statement, quickly Mara pressed a few switches and ran the appropriate codes on the ship’s controls to emit a hailing signal.

Krigger kept watching the ship’s control panels, “There’s no answering to our hailing,” he informed, “And the ship doesn’t seem to be emitting any distress signal of its own…” He didn’t like this, and for some reason he didn’t want to have anything to do with it, his warrior instincts told him that something was very wrong.

“We’ll have to board the ship… They need our help!” The Jedi declared, “Mara?” he then asked his friend, she was the ship’s captain and she should make the last call.

The Trader nodded in affirmation, “Use the main airlock, I will place the ship on the nearest point of entry into the vessel.”

“I’ll come with you!” Krigger offered, “I know the lay out of that ship better than any of us here.” He added.

Luke could sense Tarec’s inner struggle. It was clear the Mandalorian didn’t want anything to do with that ship for whatever reason, but it was also clear to him that the Guardsman was not a coward and he would never step aside and do nothing while the rest got involved in the rescue. “Your knowledge of the ship will be of great help. Thank you.”

The Guardsman just gave a hard glare at the Jedi, niceness was not his style, “Let’s get going.” He brushed past the man he disliked so much to exit the cockpit.

The Jedi just smiled faintly and gave an inward chuckle, it was obvious that Krigger was only nice to Mara.

Both men got ready. Clad in pressurized _Evac suits_ – adequate for ship to ship transboarding, but keeping the retractile helmets pulled back, they headed towards the ship’s main airlock. These pressurized suits resembled regular flight suits, gloves and boots included, and did not restrict mobility, but had the added technology to pressurize and seal themselves if there were vacuum or atmospheric conditions that called for it.

In the silence of space, the _Jade’s Fire_ was dwarfed against the large capital ship as it flew slowly alongside the massive hull. Expertly, Mara piloted her ship looking for a suitable spot to attach the transboarding extensible tunnel… Soon she found the right place. It was a hatch on the side of the Mandalorian ship that looked large enough to grant access to the Farmboy and the Guardsman.

As Mara neared the side of the larger ship’s hull, carefully matching the other ship’s trajectory, Luke got ready to fire the tunnel’s coupling mechanism.

Automatically, the transparent but sturdy material of the extensible tunnel attached itself to the Mandalorian ships’ hull, to later seal and pressurize itself to conditions suitable for humans.

“Mara, can you hear me?” Before going through the tunnel, Luke checked his commlink. _“Loud and clear.”_ The husky feminine voice came back through his earpiece, then he turned to Tarec.

“I’m good too.” The other confirmed in his deep, raspy voice.

Jedi and Guardsman stepped into the pressurized and gravity able tunnel and walked towards the closed hatch. When they reached it, in no time Krigger rigged the lock of the door that lay now open before them.

The inside of the ship was only lit by the emergency lights, all the life support systems were fully functional – so no need for helmets, and the gravity systems were fully operational too; this would make their search easier.

Soon the Guardsman found the exact type of control panel he wanted to rig. With great expertise, he connected the signal of the large ship’s camera systems to a small gadget he carried in his suit; the clever gadget would then relay the signal of every near camera to the _Jade’s Fire’s_ monitors, this way Mara would be able to follow the images of their excursion into the vessel.

They had entered the large ship on one of the mid-levels and they would have to decide whether to go up or down. Using his Jedi sense, Luke tried to find the location of the life source he’d felt earlier. After a few moments of concentration he found what he was looking for, “We must go up.”

They took a turbolift that only went up two levels… and they needed to go up further. That meant they’d have to find another lift or use the emergency stairs. Navigating their way through the ship was easier than expected, Krigger knew the general lay out of this type of ship and that helped them to find their way around with ease despite the poor lighting. After finding several non-working turbolifts, it was a staircase their only viable access to the upper levels, and it looked like it would be a long way up before they reached the level they were aiming for.

Although going up those long sets of stairs was physically demanding, both men were properly fit and made way with ease. Luke kept the lead, while the Guardsman followed close behind. Krigger even found time to start up a conversation.

“So, how many of those _gates_ to be destroyed are left?” the Guardsman started.

“We don’t know.” Luke reluctantly answered; his mind split between suspicion towards his companion’s unexpected start of a conversation and the matters at hand. He was actually telling the truth, but he’d come to learn that whenever Krigger started any sort of communication it was never really about the topic he first intended to make it about, there was always something underneath those coldly spoken lines.

“You don’t know… or you don’t want to tell me!” The Guardsman pressed the subject, clear anger in his tone this time.

“I don’t know.” Luke stressed, an edge to his voice. By now, he had had enough of trying to be the nice guy. Jedi were supposed to be patient, but patience had always been his weak trait, and he as a man had his limits.

The long sets of swirly staircases were kept isolated from one another at each level by doors that separated each area. The security protocols had been triggered for whatever had happened in the ship and all the inner accesses were closed shut. As Luke and Tarec reached levels, every time they had to crack open the next door separating each one of them.

When the door in turn didn’t slide open with Tarec’s attempt at overriding the electronic lock, this time Luke took the turn to open the door; using the Force he got a hold of the metal door and pushed strongly with his mind. The door was stuck, so he had to push harder… The moment he did, the door cracked and, instead of sliding to the side, it burst open ejecting numerous pieces of shrapnel towards the spot the Jedi and the Guardsman were standing in. Luke quickly managed to create a low energy field that surrounded both of them, deflecting most pieces… The ones that were not, had landed on the Guardsman hitting him hard on the face and arm he used to cover it.

“Watch it Jedi!” Tarec complained.

“I’m sorry…” Luke apologized with clear insincerity.

“No, you’re not.” Tarec growled.

The Mandalorian was right, despite his honourable reputation, this time the Jedi didn’t feel sorry. Yes, it was petty of him to feel such satisfaction, he knew… but he could not help to feel animosity towards the man who’d been hostile towards him right from the very moment they’d just met. Of course this was not the real reason for him to already dislike him this much… Their quarrel concerning Mara was the true reason in all this.

Suddenly, Mara’s sardonic voice cracked metallically in the private channel of his commlink’s earpiece. “Watch it, Farmboy! That much satisfaction might be of the dark side!” Mara had been following them through the cameras, although she could not hear them, she had been watching the development of their search through the devices linked to the screens in the _Jade’s Fire_.

Luke smiled to himself, Mara always picked up on everything he did, _‘Don’t worry Jade… after all we’ve been through, I’m not just gonna turn now!’_ He answered through their Force bond, unable to hide his amusement. But despite his amusement, Luke knew he’d have to keep himself under check or his insecurities concerning Mara would take the best off him at any moment. And for now he needed to stay focused on the task ahead.

A few climbed steps further, the Guardsman again broke their silence, “Do you want to know why I don’t like you?”

“Later maybe?…” Luke let out a bit too dismissive, but underneath it all, he was feeling really annoyed... The Guardsman was really relentless. So this was it, Krigger had wanted to tag along not only because he was not a coward and would never stand on the side of anything, but also to have the chance to harass whom he considered his abhorred rival. Luke didn’t stop his climb and didn’t turn around to look at his interrogator, “…Right now we’re kind of busy.”

Krigger didn’t like that cheekiness the Jedi displayed.

On second thought… Luke stopped and turned around to face the Guardsman and simply spoke his mind, “You don’t like me because Mara and I are close, and you see me as a threat!” he bluntly offered.

Krigger stopped abruptly too and faced the Jedi. He let out a cynical laugh, and he never laughed. Yes, Mara’s matter was one thing, but it was not the _only_ thing. The Jedi really didn’t have a clue! So he’d have to put him up to date, “It was your kind who brought disgrace to my family,” he gave the other this first piece of information with utter despise, “Particularly the over glorified Anakin Skywalker.”

Luke could not help a surprised look on his face, “My father did your family wrong?” he let out perplexed, feeling something sinking in his stomach.

“Your father came to Mandalore seeking my grandfather’s aid,” Krigger started sipping as much disdain as he could in his words, “My grandfather provided all the help the great Anakin Skywalker asked for: supplies, men, intel… you name it! Our most elite forces joined him in this secret mission of his… Many Mandalorian lives were lost in that ride, but as expected it turned out to be a complete success.”

Krigger stopped, like if he were ordering his thoughts… It was obvious that reminiscing the offense caused him great anger and pain.

“Of course your father took all the glory for it, but my grandfather didn’t mind because he had gotten a good deal that would ensure good things for our planet… for our family,” he calmly continued, some irony in his words. “In exchange for Mandalorian aid, the Jedi would support and give a vote of confidence to my grandfather, then forge an alliance between Jedi and Mandalorians.” For a moment Tarec’s gaze softened, “My grandfather was a visionary man, and although at the time Sith were allegedly extinct, he wanted to secure Mandalore’s future by never again linking it to any Sith agendas…” then his brown gaze hardened again, this time full of bitterness,”… but when the time came for the Jedi to do their part, your father did not fulfil his oath!”

Feeling Tarec’s bitterness like if it were a slap on the face, Luke had a clear understanding of what that part of the tale meant: A Mandalorian who could not have a partner or associate to fulfil an oath would be soon considered unworthy and that unworthiness would cascade down to the last of the family.

“In no time my grandfather was the laughingstock of my planet and branded as someone who could not be trusted. And he got to this by trusting your father! Your father failed us all!” Tarec spat. “His betrayal translated into my grandfather’s failure… and failure is something that is never forgotten or forgiven in the Mandalorian way.” Tarec’s eyes were hard on Luke’s, burning hatred in them as he reminisced what came after that, “Even after that, _Babba_ wanted to believe that Jedi were honourable… Patiently, he waited for your father to come around and fulfil his promise, but he never did. By the time my grandfather realized what he’d done and lost, he then reached out to the Jedi Council to make them accountable, but they were then too busy with the Separatist Crisis and the beginning of the Clone Wars to take responsibility for the broken promise one of their own had made to a Mandalorian warrior… They never answered for their fault. This ruined my grandfather and therefore the rest of my family, including me.” Krigger suppressed a sorrowful sigh, “I was only a small boy, but I remember it all too well… The despair, the shame… I too had to pay for your father’s sins.”

Mandalorians were a society built on tradition and on honouring codes. One earned their place in that society with the excellency of one own’s deeds. Being disgraced before the eyes of the group meant being ruined forever. Luke could understand how hard this must have been on Tarec’s family… With their reputation destroyed, no one would ever trust them again or think of them as worthy of anything, that name and the ones who carried it would simply become invisible, the rest indifferent to them.

Tarec went on with his story, the pain and anger he felt at those memories clearly showing, “Despite our ruin, I was expected to stay in Mandalore and learn the craft of my father while enduring my family’s disgrace… I did my best; I swear I did! But soon I understood that there was no place for me in our Mandalorian society, at least not in the way I wanted it to be… so I had to find other ways.” Tarec’s gaze drifted away for a moment, to soon come back and rest on the Jedi, “Against my father’s will I enlisted to the Imperial Army… And only for that I am an outcast to my people and never allowed to come back… It was all Anakin Skywalker’s fault!” he spat with great indignation.

The Jedi looked at the tall man, felt his anger, his outrage… For a brief moment Luke thought of his father… Undoubtedly his father’s path down into the dark side had not come abruptly, in one isolated episode… Evidently it had built up over the pass of time, over a succession of deeds that little by little became darker and darker. With a heavy heart, he realized that all of this had happened at a time when Anakin had already started to lead astray but no one had still noticed… And then as Vader he had come back and hurt Mandalore even more. It was clear that Tarec didn’t know what had happened to Anakin Skywalker, and once told, Luke knew that the Mandalorian would hate him as the son of that man even more.

Calmly, Luke looked back at Tarec, “I never knew my father when growing up… I came to know of him when I was a young adult…” he made a brief pause, bracing himself for what he was about to confess, “It’s obvious to me that you never learnt about what really happened to Anakin later in his life…” His clear eyes looking directly into the other’s dark ones.

The Mandalorian held the Jedi’s gaze, knowing that a big revelation was coming.

“Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader.” Luke revealed.

When making the connection, evident shock formed on the Guardsman’s features, his body stiffened, “Darth Vader was your father?” he asked, his voice low, the words spoken as if these were a curse.

“He was.” Luke quietly admitted.

Tarec’s thoughts rumbled wildly in his mind… But… How? The most praised Jedi in the Galaxy had turned into a Sith Lord? And all the time he’d served in the Royal Guard Vader had known who Krigger himself was! All along the Sith Lord had known _he_ was the grandson of the Mandalorian Chief _Marauder_! The man he had so thoroughly destroyed... The Emperor must have been involved! Vader’s leash was after all in Palpatine’s hands… And the Jedi standing in front of him was the _kriffin’_ bastard’s son? This made him the offspring of a man who had betrayed the entire Galaxy! “How can you live with that?!” he let out in utter contempt.

The Guardsman’s despise hurt. Luke had asked himself that same question so many times… the same many times he in the end had overcome the burden of that thought, “I don’t take ownership for my father’s mistakes… but I try to amend what he did in any way I can,” Luke simply said. This was not the first time that he was face to face with the hatred his father inspired, and it was not the first time this hatred had been projected towards him. But he knew he was not responsible for his progenitor’s sins, “He destroyed the Jedi Order too, leaving the Galaxy in an obscure place, without guidance, without protection… When I was old enough, I fought with all my strength to bring peace back… and I am now trying to rebuild the Order, to make things better.” He let out a faint smile, a weary smile… but soon his weariness was replaced by a quiet inner strength and conviction, “He failed to be the Jedi he was meant to be… So now I’m trying to be the Jedi _I_ must be.”  He finished with clear pride in his stance.

That pride was something the Guardsman could identify with… Noticing that strange mix of vulnerability and strength in the Jedi, for the first time since they’d met, Krigger felt some sort of sympathy for the man standing before him. A farm boy turned into a colossal hero, or so he’d read in the files dumped from the HoloNet he had inspected in the _Jade’s Fire_ earlier.

The two men were silent for a few moments, moments that felt long and exposing… In that silence, suddenly the air felt lighter, and inexplicably both knew that something had changed between them.

Luke realized that both of them had a shameful family past they somehow wanted to overcome, that was something they surely shared… for starters, “I think you and I have more in common from what we want to admit.”

“Yes…” Was Tarec’s plain answer. Nevertheless his answer now lacked hostility.

On the video displays in her ship’s main console, after their ordeal with that stubborn door, Mara watched the two men talking to each other…. On the screen before her there was the man she had loved once, and the man she didn’t know how to call whatever it was she felt for him… Both there standing… Both handsome and accomplished in their own individual way. She watched them interact with one another. Their body language gave out evident animosity… Something was going on… What were they talking about? She tried to reach out to the Jedi using their Force bond, but his side of the bond was closed to her this time. She felt deep curiosity, and _a lot_ of worry… If these two didn’t keep it together!

After a few moments, she watched both men soften their stance, like if something had just been defused… their demeanour now lacking the hostility she’d perceived earlier. Then, as if nothing had occurred, they got back to their search.

And Mara wondered…

 

oOo

 

When they reached the level they were searching for, as they crossed the door that led them into the level’s main corridor, both men stepped in with caution.

A few levels down before reaching this sector, something in Luke’s sense had warned him beforehand and the hairs on the back of his neck had started to raise.

Once there, Jedi and Guardsman stepped into a very gory scene.

Under the dimmed lights, the place looked haunted. The scene was still fresh, the assault must have happened before they boarded the vessel, just minutes before they’d come out of hyperspace.

The long walls in the corridor were fully splatted with blood that slowly dripped down. There were remains scattered all over… of what had once been human bodies. And the smell… one had to have a very strong stomach in order to stand something like it. The stench of fear was also palpable, even if one was not Force-sensitive.

Neither Luke or Tarec flinched, looked away or seemed to be somehow affected by the bloody sight before them – at least not externally. They both had lived through war times, and scenes like this had been a common thing appearing before their eyes back then.

In the beginning of it all, such scenes had given Luke nightmares, but as it usually happened with every soldier, soon he’d numb to it as a means of survival. Nowadays he wasn’t numb anymore, and he deeply felt the horror and the sadness of violent acts like this through the echoes left in the Force; but he’d also learnt to experience such acts as a simple spectator and to not let his emotions conflict with what he must do in order to prevent any more of that from happening.

But there was something different in the terrible scene before their eyes that set it apart from the ones they had witnessed before… This scene oozed violent hatred, merciless viciousness and it felt driven by a pure desire of damaging life. It felt, personal.

Without thinking of it too much, and without looking down, both soldiers walked on the corridors that felt wet and mushy under the soles of their boots.

Luke led the way, stretching his Jedi sense further, finding the way they must follow so they could find the survivors of something like this. There were still lives left to be saved, he only wished they didn’t arrive too late.

After a few stretches and turns, they reached a large blast door… behind it there was life, human life! Luke’s Force sense confirmed it. The survivors had entrenched themselves in there. They had to be careful though.

Each man stood one on each side of the door, with their backs against the wall, their weapons at the ready.

Krigger nodded.

Luke then slid the door open with the Force.

The moment the door showed an opening, multiple streaks of blaster fire crossed the void in the centre of the door… Krigger pressed his back to the wall harder, waiting for the Jedi’s signal.

When the door was open enough to give them access, the Jedi jumped in the middle of the opening and crossed it… The green blade of the lightsaber in his hands deflecting each and every laser bolt, making them crash harmlessly towards the ceiling. With a quick gesture of his hand, he swiftly disarmed their terrified attackers sending the blasters to the front of the room where these could not be reached.

The moment the blaster fire stopped, Krigger stepped in with his blaster rifle at the ready, his moves precise and senses in full alert… but there was no need for any violence.

The people in the room were all women, evidently part of the smuggler crew.  Their faces denoted the horror they had just experienced, but also showed great relief at recognizing the man in the dark suit.

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” the Jedi announced, “We’re here to rescue you.”

Luke never thought that his presence would ever bring smugglers such joy.

 

oOo

 

Krigger led the group of twelve women that conformed, from what they had gathered so far, the only survivors of a crew of thirty-two people... The rest had all been men. Twenty souls had been lost just moments ago.

The women were battered, showing a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious or fatal; they were more afraid than anything else.

Luke walked at the back of the group. “Mara? We’re heading back now.” He announced through his commlink.

All the channels were open and the three of them could talk to and listen to each other.

“I can see you’ve got yourselves an interesting party…” Mara’s voice came back. She tried to hide her worry, but she very well knew that the Jedi would pick up on it immediately. Those were all only women; all the men were gone, and this unnerved her… It was just like all the other assaults to smuggler ships… But this time there were no strange symbols on the walls.

“So it looks like… what you’ve seen before, right?” Luke carefully asked when sensing her unease.

“Right… sans the symbols.” She clarified.

“They speak of purple energy, surges of heat and cold, haziness, whispered words and chants… All coming in and out like nothing…” Luke summarized what the women had been talking about, “Just like the tale you told me on the first day you came to me back in Coruscant.”

“A tale that is not a _tale_ anymore…” Mara answered with deep apprehensiveness. She didn’t like this.

“I will take these women to the cargo hold,” Tarec announced. That was the only place in the ship were they would all fit and also a good safe place to keep them away from the ship’s controls; these were after all smugglers who could not be blindly trusted.

Tarec’s appraisal of the situation was exactly what Mara was thinking, “Yes, I’ll retrieve enough supplies to treat the injured, water, some food and blankets… Will meet you back there once you’re on board.”

“This changes the whole plan for the mission, at least for now.” Luke stated.

“Yes, we must take these people to the nearest port.” Mara conceded.

The group walked steadily, making it to the level on which the two men had boarded the ship previously. It had been a quiet excursion, the women nervous and obviously only wanting to get out of there. A few more turns and they’d be at the tunnel.

A nudge in the Force caught Luke’s attention… There was something there… Something evil and ill intended. How come he’d missed it before?

Little by little, whispers in a strange, unknown language echoed in the corridor’s walls… Then, slowly, ominously, a faint purple haze began to fill the space… Angular, sharp symbols started to appear slowly scorched along the walls…

The women screamed in terror. They very well knew what this was all about.

“What is it? What’s going on!” Mara asked in bewilderment. She could hear nothing, but on her screens the women looked agitated and terrified.

The Jedi opened all of his senses, scanning the whole ship… They were not alone in there. There was malice… The same malignity he’d sensed back in the Sith Enclave behind the open gate in the monolith… That presence that hadn’t dared come out then… It was now present on the ship… and after them.

Luke’s voice cracked in the _Fire_ ’s comm, “I think the Witch is here.” He ominously stated.

Mara froze on her seat. They didn’t have the protection symbol with them! Frantically she left her seat in the cockpit and ran towards the airlock… As she ran, she placed an earpiece to her commlink in her right ear, “I’m coming! You will need the symbol!”

Amongst the wild screaming, Krigger had missed Luke’s announcement through their comms; alarmed, he walked towards the back of the group to find the Jedi, “Skywalker, what is it?”

“We need to leave, now!” Luke stressed in urgency. “Lead the women to the hatch and into the _Fire_.”

“That’s the Witch, isn’t it?” Tarec asked, an odd edge to his question.

The Jedi immediately sensed the Guardsman’s desire for payback, “You’ll have to keep yourself under check here, there’s more to this than just your desire for revenge.” Luke warned the other man.

“I’m a professional soldier… and a Mandalorian! You don’t have to worry about that.” Krigger clarified.

“Then do what a soldier would do…” Luke firmly insisted, “Take these people to safety.”

Krigger set his jaw, the Jedi was right, they needed to survive this. After all the crazy _shavit_ he’d witnessed so far, how they would manage to survive something like this in the middle of space? _That_ he didn’t know. Reluctantly he agreed to the Jedi’s plan, “And you?”

“I’ll watch your back.” Luke said as if it was nothing, igniting his lightsaber and knowing that he would do a lot more than just covering the Mandalorian’s back. “I’ll be right behind you!”

Krigger snorted, he’d known the Jedi long enough to know what _that_ meant, “Right…” He nodded, turned around and led the group the last stretch of distance towards the tunnel.

Once alone, Luke got ready for a face down.

The Jedi reached out to that source of the Force that was new to him but that he now knew how to connect to… He must be accurate and careful when using this new powerful energy… The vessel he found himself in wasn’t plated with beskar like the Sith Enclave had been, and the _Jade’s Fire_ was just forty meters or so away from the larger ship’s hull… He’d have to calibrate the Force energy he’d use, so both ships would not fall apart. If he made a mistake… the Jedi knew he could kill everyone within a four-hundred-meter radius. Meticulously, Luke honed his senses so he could draw with precision the power he needed to contain and defeat the overwhelming dark energy he sensed coming towards him, in relentless approach.

The hum of his Jedi weapon was the only sound, providing him with some reassurance.

And then, the dark energy was there with him.

The Jedi could not see whatever was now sharing that same space with him, but he could sense it, feel it… A deep chill went down his spine, _‘Fear is of the dark side,’_ he recited in his mind… He would trust the light and his own ability to let it work through him.

Quickly the purple mist turned thicker, making it impossible to see anything, and then… tendrils, hundreds of them! Drawing from the Force, Luke increased his speed and swiftly slashed through the aggressive gassy tentacles, preventing them from grabbing him. This time round, the tendrils were thicker and stronger, but could not stand the effectiveness of his lightsaber and his Jedi reflexes combined.

While fighting the numerous tendrils, Luke made out the silhouette of a robed woman amongst the thick mist… _‘Zaferath!’_

Then, a few indistinguishable words were heard in the air and the Jedi felt his muscles twitch and give in a little, and then a little more… In moments, he’d lost control of his own body. The grab of the dark energy was deeply painful, Luke felt thin needles penetrate his skin all of them at once, restricting his mobility… That energy was full of cruelty and contempt. The debilitating pain made Luke’s legs go weak, he grunted and fell on his knees, losing hold of his weapon.

With a heavy clank, the lightsaber fell on the metallic flooring of the corridor, deactivating at contact.

The pressure on his body was now stronger and he could not move… Luke was immobilized, curled up in a ball of pain… The agony threatening to take his consciousness… _‘No!’_ He would not allow the Witch to take him down… He had to fight this back! If he fell, all the others would be lost too, and that was something he was not going to allow!

With unbending intent, he drew from the Force… and with it steadily pushed the needles of gassy energy out of his body. Slowly these gave in and withdrew, to finally release him. Luke sensed the Witch’s first reaction of surprise and then of frustration at realizing what he was doing. All right, he would not give her any time to recover!

Now free from the previous hold, the Jedi stood up in one swift movement and faced the direction the Witch was standing in. Firmly, he connected deeper to his Force powers… When these obeyed his command, he immediately felt the now familiar windy, white-blue energy swirl around his body, flapping the ends of his clothes, ruffling his blond hair… Luke knew that this time the same intensity he’d used to defeat the creature back in the Enclave would not be enough… This was the Witch herself he was facing! He’d have to draw even more power than before! He had one shot and he had to use it right.

The Jedi gathered a powerful mass of windy energy around him and then aimed the energy surge towards the silhouette hidden in the mist… and in one decisive command, he released it.

The level of the energy that he was summoning burned. He felt the heat on his body, going around and through him… He must hold on! The huge wave of energy was hard to control, but he steadied his mind and grasped full charge of it.

The projected energy surge blinded him, and although he could not see anything, he heard the Witch’s cry of pain when hit by the powerful, enveloping surge of light. In a moment he felt himself inside a gigantic swirl of light that pushed away every darkness… Soon the evil presence felt fainter, and fainter… until it disappeared.

Only echoes of evil obliterated by light remained embedded in the silence that followed.

In his mind, the Jedi disconnected himself from the source of light… He gave himself a few moments to recover… He was panting, slowly trying to adjust his eyesight previously blinded by the brightness, pearls of sweat streaking down his brow… He then realized he’d been successful.

Luke’s instinct told him that the Witch was still alive, that he’d only hurt her enough to make her go back to her realm, but that was enough for now.

Once he felt the malign presence vanish completely, Luke quickly reached out with his sense, tracking the vital signature of Mara and the rest… With great relief he felt their presence inside the other ship… They were all there.

He and Mara had survived their first encounter with Zaferath.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer and closer to the end of this story... A few more chapters to go yet.  
> I hope you enjoy this new episode, let me know your thoughts in the comment section.  
> Thank you for reading and for staying with me this far! :D
> 
> And as always, a big thank you to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums for the great help with this story and for making my English improve week after week.  
> Thanks Ny!

 

* * *

 

 

The main aisle that started at the cockpit and led to the airlock felt longer than she remembered it. While running, one single thought crossed her mind, _‘I must use the protection symbol against the Witch!’_

When Mara arrived at the ship’s main airlock, the group of rescued women were already crossing the tunnel towards the _Jade’s Fire_. She stepped to the side, letting them go inside. She’d locked the cockpit behind her, so she didn’t have to worry of any of them high jacking her ship for now. Full of apprehension she looked past the group of running, hysteric women, searching for her friends… Tarec’s tall form was there at the back, coming behind the women… And Luke? Where was the Farmboy?!

“Where’s Luke?” She asked in alarm to Tarec as he entered the ship.

“He stayed behind… to stop the Witch.” He informed, a stern, worried look on his face.

Was the Farmboy out of his mind?! With determination, the Trader decided to go after her Jedi friend, but the moment she put her first foot on the tunnel’s floor, a violent yank of the ship almost made her lose her balance… Then there was another yank… and another…

The _Jade’s Fire_ rocked violently for several seconds, but the tunnel held. Then the ship steadied.

“Don’t go back there!” Tarec told Mara, “Trust Skywalker, he knows what he’s doing.” The Guardsman reassured the worried Trader.

Maybe Tarec was right; she should trust the Farmboy and hold back… Mara looked at the tunnel and let her gaze run towards the far end, were the black opening of the Mandalorian ship’s hatch lay open… The longer the smaller ship remained attached to the larger one, the greater the risk. This was a very dangerous situation! Mara knew this was not going to end well if they didn’t do something…. But Luke was on the other side and she would not just leave him, so the retractile tunnel should remain attached from vessel to vessel, that was his only way back to the _Fire_.

“The airlock must be closed, Mara,” Tarec urged, “Leave the tunnel attached, that’ll give the Jedi a chance to find his way back… but the closed door will give us protection if anything goes wrong.” With the airlock’s door open, if the tunnel suffered any sort of damage, they could risk depressurization, oxygen leakage, loss of power or any other number of breakdowns in a long list of possibilities.

The Trader nodded, he was right, they should minimize all risks. “Take our passengers to the cargo hold… Everything they’ll need, we’ll take it to them later.” She needed something more urgent from him, “Take the ship’s controls and be ready for anything.”

“Are you going to wait for him in here?” Tarec asked her, puzzled.

“I must.” She declared.

Mara’s loyalty towards the Jedi ran deep, the Guardsman knew. There was no arguing with her. He turned around and led the women to the back of the ship, into the cargo hold, leaving Mara alone in the airlock post.

The airlock’s door slid shut when Mara pressed the control button. She stood there in the now empty area, feeling profoundly troubled… This was the second time in this mission that she had to leave Luke behind… What if he didn’t make it back this time? She waved away those thoughts, of course the Farmboy would make it back! He was brave, clever and very resourceful… and over the years had proved to have more lives than a _reekcat_!

Still, this didn’t stop her from feeling deeply worried… She hated to just stand there and wait! She sucked at waiting! There must be something she could do!

The intention to do something set inside of her powerfully, she could feel it… In the corner of her eye, the hint of something caught her attention… Mara saw her hands glow… a faint, subtle golden glow around them, like a skin-tight dusty cloud of yellow light… Then that inner whispering again, talking to her in words she could not understand in her mind, but could make out their meaning, nevertheless.

 _‘Sgiathdìon!’_ She heard.

Luke had told her that he believed she was a magical being… His earnestness, his faith had been absolute. Was he right? Was this all related to magic? Not like in cheap tricks and illusions performed by expert entertainers… but like in r _eal_ magic? If such thing even existed… Did she even believe in that?

Perhaps this was childish of her, but in her heart the ring of childhood innocence called… A childhood and innocence she had once lost.

Without thinking too much about it, Mara repeated the word out loud.

The moment she spoke it, shimmering golden particles with a life of its own left her hands and in a swift manner attached themselves to the inner and outer walls of her ship, covering it entirely in a golden shield of yellow glow.

She looked around and then outside through the airlock’s window, watching the event in amazement… It was so unbelievable and so familiar at the same time! Was _she_ doing this?

The golden shield would offer the _Jade’s Fire_ and everyone in it utter protection, she _knew_.

Mara turned towards the other ship just in time to watch a blaze of blue-white escape the small windows of the Mandalorian ship sitting in space at a forty-meter distance. A blinding wave of powerful bright light advanced potently towards the _Fire_ … and hit it.

The _Jade’s Fire_ received the energy blast at point blank range.

Mara was mute, her whole concentration communicating with the golden egg of dusty energy surrounding her ship. She felt the blast of white light coming from the other ship go around the golden energy and diffuse in the distance. The protective energy she’d created held… But this was something not coming from the Force, it was something else… It was that energy that had been locked within herself, that energy that seemed to have a sentience of its own and that whispered insistently, lovingly, reassuringly to her in an echo of faint voices.

The wave passed.

Despite the powerful blast, the larger ship remained in one piece, and the _Fire_ hadn’t even moved. Abruptly in her ear, the earpiece of her commlink hissed and went dead. “Luke!” she whispered with deep anguish. She could not reach out to him through their bond and this added to her unease.

Tarec’s voice cracked in the speakers in the area, “I’m guessing that was our Jedi friend!”

“He was…” Mara confirmed; she was sure of it.

Tarec read through the Mandalorian ship’s parameters, informing Mara of their status. “I’m not getting any readings from the other ship… All the systems have gone dead! Computers, environmental and gravity emulators, life support… If he’s injured, he won’t make it! He’ll go cold and run out of air very soon.”

“I’ll get him now!” Mara declared; fierce determination possessed her.

“I’ll do it!” Tarec argued back.

“No! Stay put!” she told him, “No time and I need you to fly the _Fire_. As soon as you see me come back and retract the tunnel, fly us away from here.”

“Copied it!” The Guardsman confirmed.

Without bothering to suit herself in and Evac suit, Mara just grabbed an auto-pressurized vest and a breathing mask, then stepped towards the airlock’s door an opened it.

The moment the door slid open, Mara ran into the familiar sight of the Farmboy, who had already made his way back through the tunnel.

Luke stepped inside, panting, “Let’s get out of here!”

“Tarec!” Mara urged, pressing the control to retract the tunnel.

“I’m on it!” the other answered back.

The automated sequence rolled out, the flexible bridge retracted, and the door closed and sealed itself behind Luke. In no time the ship was moving, and Mara felt deeply relieved.

Mara noticed Luke’s wobbly steps, “Luke!... Are you all right?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.” He dismissed, but could not go any further. Feeling completely worn out, he let his weight drop onto the plated floor.

This alarmed Mara. She kneeled down next to the Jedi… Now that she could take a good look at him, she noticed he didn’t look _fine_ as he’d just told her, he looked injured! “Did she get you?” she asked, examining him quickly, passing her hands onto his scorched clothing… “Aaargh!!” she yelped, removing her hands quickly, the pain of her burnt flesh surprising her.

The Farmboy couldn’t be touched, he was burning! All his clothes were deeply scorched, and tiny ampules covered his skin, visible on the exposed places. For the Force’s sake! He was even releasing a faint steam! What had happened?!

“I did this to myself.” The Jedi confessed.

A look of shock appeared on Mara’s face; by the look in her green eyes, it was obvious she expected an explanation.

“I had to use more Force power than what my body was ready for…” Luke explained, “…and I did _this_.” Now that he was looking at his own clothes he noticed he was more cooked than what he’d expected.

Mara understood what he was talking about. It was true that Jedi had to train themselves to gradually expand their energy fields and train their bodies to channel more and more Force energy. Amongst all the new Jedi, Luke was the Force-user more able to do this, but this time he’d taken it too far. “Are you out of your  mind?!” she chastised her friend. What he’d just done had been dangerous, he could have vaped himself in a flurry. Then she removed his gloves with care to check how bad the burns were.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Luke lamely defended himself, watching Mara carefully sliding up the sleeves of his scorched evac suit.

“Did you kill her?” She couldn’t resist to ask in anticipation, although her instincts already were telling her the answer to that question.

“No.” Luke answered eyeing Mara, in a way he felt like if he’d just failed her… “I just injured her,” he revealed.

Although she already had known the answer, Mara could not hide her disappointment, still she showed support towards her friend, “Good!” at least the heartless bitch had not come out of it unscratched.

Luke knew how important it was for Mara to finish off Zaferath, all this matter had turned into something too personal… That woman had ruined Mara’s life! He was about to say that he was sorry, but stopped himself from doing it… Mara didn’t need his sympathy right now. Instead he changed the subject, “Did I fry the other ship?”

“I’m afraid you did.” Tarec’s voice came from behind Mara. The ship was already in the safety of hyperspace and he’d left Slips – Mara’s astromech droid, in charge of the controls. “You just disabled one good ship! Computers, life support systems… everything!” Luke had crippled all electronics.

“How’s the _Fire_?” The Jedi then asked in worry.

“It’s intact. She didn’t get the full blow of _that_.” The other man confirmed.

Luke looked back at Mara, an inquisitive look in his blue eyes.

 _‘Don’t ask me how that happened because I’m not really sure and I’m not in the mood!’_ was her mental warning. “These are second degree burns, Farmboy,” she said instead, referring to what she discovered on both of his arms.

“I’ll be fine…” he reassured her. With the aid of the Force, his body was already producing enough endorphins, so he didn’t feel any pain. Still, the risk of infection was always there until he put himself under a healing trance. “I thought you said we wouldn’t run into the Witch this soon!” Luke teased his friend, trying to ease her worry.

“I did…” Mara recognized, “My mistake!” she half apologized, then the ominous phrase popped in her mind: _‘Men did not have any power over the Zaferath Witch.’_ “Good thing you could fend her off! I guess not _all_ men are powerless against her.” She smiled with certain relief and pride.

“I feel pretty powerless right now…” Luke stated, giving her a half smile back. Not only his clothes and body had taken a blow, he felt pretty burned out too. This new connection to the Force that he’d just acquired, he guessed that learning how to properly channel its new intensity was going to be a matter of trial and error… and perhaps painful at times.

“How are your legs?” Mara asked.

“They’re scorched too.” All of his body was.

Mara shook her head at him. The Farmboy was an expert at getting himself hurt. Out of sheer bravery or recklessness – she wasn’t really sure which, Skywalker always took enormous risks and always got hurt. He consistently ran into trouble and got himself wounded… Only thanks to that Healing Trance of his, he’d spared himself a tone of bacta tank submersions. Probably the Healing Trance was the technique he used the most, and it was true that he was very proficient with it, since he used it so much…. If not for that he’d be already dead. Mara wondered if perhaps knowing that he had this card under his sleeve was the reason why the Jedi pushed himself beyond limits, into more risk.

“It did feel as though she were after _me_ … specifically,” Luke let out with a hint of dread, then he shook his head, “Maybe I’m just paranoid!” he said dismissing his first conjecture.

“Well… I have a feeling that we won’t hear of her for a while…” Mara tried to soothe him, “You hurt her and she’s not as powerful in this plane as she is in her own, she’ll lay low for now.”

“Not as powerful?” Tarec carefully asked, “You mean she’s even more powerful from what we’ve witnessed?!” he finished evidently alarmed.

“Yes, she is.” Mara hated to confirm this, but that was the truth. Still something bothered her… Why the Witch hadn’t just simply destroyed the whole ship? She clearly had the power to do that. The Farmboy’s next question brought her back from her wonderings.

“How are our passengers?” Luke asked, remembering they had rescued those women.

“They’re in the back…” Tarec informed, “…waiting for us.” They still had to provide medical aid, food and water to their distraught new companions.

“We’ll take care of that while _you_ put yourself under.” Mara warned the Farmboy, and she meant it.

Tarec kneeled next to the Jedi and helped him up.

Luke winced in pain when his still body started to move again, the analgesic effects of the first wave of healing Force that he’d sent to his skin and muscles was now wearing off. But he was not in the least persuaded, his mind was busy running after something, “How can she be here? There’s no gates or altars or anything like that in the middle of space! How does she accomplish this?”

That was a good question, one that they needed to think about thoroughly. Their first conjectures had come to the conclusion that only the monoliths were the gates that would help her cross from one realm to the other… But there were no monoliths in any ship that had been attacked… There had to be other ways in which Zaferath travelled between dimensions.

The group walked slowly through the ship’s corridors in the direction of the sleeping cabins.

A nudge in the Force made Luke stop, “Let’s head to the cockpit,” he asked Tarec who held him by the waist helping him to keep his balance.

Mara was about to complain, but she held back... The Farmboy had that look on his face… This was Force connected.

Once inside the cockpit, painfully Luke took one of the seats and called for the maps they had for the mission. Soon these appeared on the screens. He studied the old maps and the new ones with care… What was in there that they were missing?

Mara and Tarec stood behind the seated Jedi, studying the maps too, the light of the displays reflecting on their faces.

“What about lay lines?” Tarec offered after a few moments of deliberation.

Luke and Mara looked back at him, confused.

“Yes, lay lines!” the Guardsman repeated, “Like the ones found on planets… The energy lines created by the magnetic field in the planet that also create energetical intersections all over it. What if she uses the same pattern of energy to find ways across the Galaxy where she can pop out?”

“Points in space where energies intersect…” Luke muttered. That sounded… kind of right.

Quickly Mara laid out the map with the seven marked planets and ran some calculations in the distances between them… They were all equidistant and formed a pattern. She then juxtaposed the same calculations and proportional measurements against the known places were Zaferath had performed attacks to ships in space… There it was! Another map, large this time, with the same equidistant measurements! And the ship’s location they’d just encountered lay on one of those intersections.

So the Witch was indeed using energetic lay lines! Those created by the energy in space!

This revelation made Mara’s pulse run faster… This discovery gave them a new tool to predict where Zaferath could be…. Now she’d be able to track her!

So there was a reason why those specific planets had been apparently chosen as places of worship for _Zaphera_ – the goddess name her worshipers had given to Zaferath, in those places energetic vortexes existed that facilitated the Witch’s crossing from her dimension to theirs.

But this was also a double-bladed discovery, Luke noted. Yes, they’d be able to track the Witch’s moves and predict some others, but it also meant something else.

“This confirms one thing…” the Jedi carefully stated, “That Zaferath can cross practically anywhere!”

 

oOo

 

Mara got busy gathering some of the blankets kept in each of the sleeping cabins in her ship. Tarec had stayed in the cargo hold, distributing some supplies amongst the women and keeping an eye on them; despite their terrible ordeal, there was no way she’d grant those smuggler women with her trust, there were a good solid number of them, and she would not risk a mutiny.

While walking back and forth from one room to the other, Mara recalled the earlier conversation with her stubborn Jedi friend.

 _“I don’t like to leave you alone with twelve smugglers in your ship,”_ he’d told her. _“If they get it in their head they want the ship and they overpower you…”_

 _“When have you known me as a damsel in distress?”_ Mara had chided him, not knowing whether she should find the Farmboy’s protectiveness cute or annoying.

The look on the Jedi’s face had been priceless! She could almost swear she’d seen him blush, _“You’re right… I guess I have needed more of the rescuing myself,”_ he’d admitted. That was so true, she’d been saving the Jedi’s butt since she could recall! And he better remember!

 _“Skywalker, sleeping it off for a few hours won’t hurt anything,”_ she then had told him, _“And Tarec and I can take care of everything while you are under,”_ she had then appeased the Farmboy’s worry. Besides, she was very sure that knowing that the all mighty Master Jedi was on board, none of the smugglers would try to pull out anything pretty; this of course what not reason enough to have her put her guard down though, people could be very stupid sometimes. _“You must heal yourself!”_ she’d insisted to him once more.

 _“You look like crap; you should use that trick of yours,”_ Tarec had addressed the Jedi, making a reference to the healing trick the Guardsman had already experienced and knew the other could do so well.

The Jedi had considered their words, and with a quick look at Tarec who had been standing behind her, he had seemed to finally be convinced. Once she’d seen him go under, she’d left him resting on his bunk and closed the door behind her. And Tarec and she had got themselves busy setting up a new course and securing the ship from any smuggler’s attempts.

Coming back to her present moment, on her way back to the cargo hold, Mara spotted Skywalker’s R2 unit standing guard outside his door. At the sight of the little droid, she just rolled her eyes in annoyance, then shook her head and carried on. _‘Those droids…’_

Mara was back in the cargo hold with the blankets she’d gathered, and left them drop on top of one of the crates stored in there. Then she approached Tarec, “How are we doing?”

“Just minor injuries… one broken arm over there,” he signalled towards the injured woman, “Nothing urgent.”

“Mistress Mara,” _Threepio_ addressed the Trader, “I must say that the humanitarian aid you’re providing to these people despite of them being… well… smugglers, is most noble of you!”

The Trader gave the droid a fed-up look, “Just carry on, _Threepio_ ,” she dismissed him, trying her best to be patient. Skywalker really gave them too much room for opinions.

The look on Tarec’s face wasn’t any better.

“Certainly…” the protocol droid excused himself, not really knowing why he’d made the humans so upset.

When the droid left, one of the women approached Mara and Tarec. The smuggler who seemed to be in charge in the group.

“How long until we reach our destination?” she asked.

“That’ll be four days.” Tarec gave her that piece of information, which was of course not true.

“Four days?” the woman looked unhappy, “That won’t take us farther than _Kilago_!” It was obvious the women wanted to be far, far away from where they had been picked up.

“Wherever we’re heading is none of your business,” Tarec warned, “Feel happy that at least you’re getting somewhere,” he let out with dryness; he’d always hated ingrates.

The former Emperor’s Hand rose an eyebrow at the woman, “Wherever we’re taking you… That’s not negotiable,” Mara said, giving the other woman a stern, warning look. “That’s where we’re going, and that’s where you’re being dropped off.”

People always knew better than to mess with someone like Mara. Accepting defeat, the woman just gave in, “That’s fine, we’ll make our way from any place you leave us in... Thank you.”

Mara noticed the woman looked sincere, and with her – although not completely trained, Force sense she couldn’t pick up any deceit.

“In the meantime you should tell us more of what happened,” Krigger interjected.

“First, your name.” Mara requested, in a way that implied more of a command that a request.

Tarec knew Mara was playing power games now, something she was really good at. And it was a good thing that she was doing it, it was best to always establish hierarchies right from the beginning. This would prevent the smugglers from getting any ideas.

“I am Kiati Lenmo, First Mate of the _Mandalorian Bandit_ ’s bridge.” The woman introduced herself.

The ship’s name made Krigger’s stomach churn… Mandalorians were never _bandits_! Despite his dislike of the name, he kept quiet… They needed information!

“The rest here is what is left of our crew,” Lenmo continued, “All the men are gone… They were taken… mutilated to dead…” her eyes looked haunted, the horror still fresh in her memory, “Not one of our women suffered that same fate… We all survived! Like if we were just… spared!” There was clear confusion on that statement, something they found hard to believe after witnessing such ruthlessness.

Of course they had been spared, Mara knew that, just because they were women. The Witch’s hatred towards men and men only had saved them.

“Did you receive any warning? Something that gave away that you were being targeted?” Tarec questioned, maybe that bit of information could be useful.

Kiati shook her head, “No… nothing we could notice!” It was evident that the woman was still shaken, “The ship’s engines just went dead… We were unable to put them back online! And soon after… she appeared from nowhere!”

“She?” Mara asked, so they had seen _her_.

“Yes.. A woman in robes… So beautiful! Her image ethereal, like taken out of a dream… or of a fairy tale,” Lenmo narrated, “We all watched in awe, unable to believe the sight before our eyes!... I even remember Captain Ternso calling her a _space angel_ …” she recalled her now dead superior’s words.

The First Mate of the fallen crew took a few moments to pull herself together before continuing.

“Then the purple mist came, the whispered words, the tentacles… Everything we’ve already told you!” Kiati finished, her voice breaking.

As Lenmo told the tale, the rest of the women had gathered around them, remaining in silence, some of them sobbing quietly, mourning their fallen crew mates… Their hands were entangled, showing solidarity to one another.

The Trader looked around, taking in the scene. Something inside her stirred in outrage. This should not happen ever again! To no one! Zaferath had already caused too much damage, too much sorrow… Not only to her personally, but to countless others.

“I’m sorry for what you’ve gone through,” Mara openly showed her sympathy to the survivors, “I swear to you that we will stop this woman!”

A hunter’s gleam sparkled in her fiery green eyes.

 

oOo

 

While the Jedi slept off his injuries submerged in the deepness of a Healing Trance, Mara and Tarec had taken turns to keep an eye on the ship’s controls. _Slips_ was very efficient, but Mara liked to keep watch.

Tarec Krigger sat in the small galley, he had eaten something, and the agreed time of his watch was almost over. Mara should come out of her sleeping cabin anytime now.

There was some surrealness to the whole situation. He’d been stuck in a barren planet for sixteen years! At the time he’d thought he’d spend the rest of his life stranded there… alone. And here he was now, out of that Enclave and reencountered with the woman he’d been in a relationship with many years back… Seeing her again had revived old feelings he’d kept deep inside all this time. He _still_ loved her.

Krigger felt elation when thinking that all his efforts to survive back in Pxim Prakaar had been successful, although the feat had been terribly hard to accomplish; to overcome the fear, the isolation… but just being able to see Mara again made it all worthwhile!

When he’d first met Mara, she’d been just a kid, a seventeen-year-old teenager. Beautiful as it can be! And twelve years his junior… Too wise for her age, already too mature, too focused…. As a student she’d proved to be the best of them all! And in their everyday interactions, unexpectedly he’d fallen for her. And he’d tried hard not to… Oh! The gods knew he did try.

After her training had been complete, they started sharing missions, she’d been a young adult woman then… One thing led to the other and in no time they were in a torrid relationship. And those had been some precious few years. Having Mara in his life had meant _everything_ to him.

Being in a relationship with Mara had also meant that he had broken every social Mandalorian rule. Not only he was the member of a disgraced family and later an outcast… Adding to that, he’d done something unforgivable: He’d loved – and still loved, a non-Mandalorian woman. But he hadn’t cared!

The hope of seeing Mara again had been the reason that had kept him alive throughout his exile. And now he was here, with her in this ship… Both feeling awkward and estranged… This was not how he’d fantasised on their reunion… But this was not a fantasyland, this was reality.

Tarec Krigger had been stuck in time, but for Mara life had continued and she had obviously moved on.

Then there was the Jedi.

The Guardsman had noticed her deep caring for that man. Skywalker was a part of Mara’s life whether he liked it or not.

Tarec reminisced what he’d witnessed in their last exchange, after he’d helped the Jedi onto his bunk…

 _“I’m glad I didn’t nuke the ship’s systems…”_ the Jedi had told her, _“… or we’d be in serious trouble.”_

 _“The ship’s fine,”_ Mara had reassured him, _“Now, your turn.”_

 _“In a while…”_ Skywalker had dismissed her insistence.

 _“Skywalker, sleeping it off for a couple of hours won’t hurt anything!”_ Mara had warned him, obviously her patience with him already worn thin.

 _“All right, just make sure you wake me up if anything comes up…”_ he’d finally caved in, _“You know our code word.”_

Tarec had felt utterly uncomfortable with that exchange. There was this intrinsic communication between Mara and the Jedi, they understood each other perfectly. And there was also something going on with that energy they called the Force. There was intimacy in their relationship… not the physical type he could tell – the Jedi did not touch her in the way a man touches his woman in public, but there was intimacy, nevertheless.

Mara could deny it all she wanted, but she was more into the Jedi than what she was willing to admit.

This realization pained Tarec deeply… And there was really no one to blame… Life itself, perhaps? Mara was not _his_ anymore… He then chuckled with melancholy at his assumption, like if Mara could ever be anyone’s!

“We’re going to need to resupply the ship in the next port,” Mara’s voice broke in the galley as she entered the room, snapping Tarec out of his contemplations, “With our unexpected passengers on board, we’ve used up most of our reserves.”

“We’ll have time for that.” He softly answered; his mind still adrift.

Mara sat across from him, “You can go if you want, you sure need some rest.”

But Tarec didn’t want to leave… He wanted to stay there with her, forever.

“You should start thinking about what you’d like to do once we reach port,” Mara started conversationally. Surely Tarec would like to have something different to eat, get a different set of clothes or try anything he had missed while stuck in the Enclave… She was sure he’d go crazy once they were back in Coruscant! That planet had been her home for many years, as well as Tarec’s. She paused for a moment, trying to decide on something… Then her demeanour turned utterly serious, “I know you don’t like him, and I’m sure you don’t want him meddling in your personal matters… but Luke Skywalker is highly regarded among Mandalorians nowadays… He helped them once, and you know how Mandalorian tradition works around that kind of debt. If he puts in a good word for you, if he backs you up, they’ll let you come home! You could start anew!” she earnestly pressed, “Luke would do it if I ask him to… and he’d be happy to help you.”

So it seemed like, without knowing it, Skywalker had repaid his father’s debt with the Mandalorian people… but Tarec was not even sure if that would be enough to save the name of his family. And even if that came to happen… Did he really want to go back _home_? To Mandalore?

Tarec remained silent, looking at the woman he’d loved for so many years. The fiery red hair framing features that had matured in the years that had passed by, but despite those years that had passed, she was equally beautiful as he remembered her when younger, if not more!

 _She_ was home to him.

The Mandalorian leaned forward, reaching out with his hands across the table and taking Mara’s, “Let’s get out of here! You and me!” he told her on impulse.

“What?” confusion on her features at his unexpected request, “Tarec, I…”

But he interrupted, “Just, let’s pick things up where we left them!” he vehemently asked, his dark brown eyes full of yearning.

Mara looked back at him, not knowing what to say… Where to start! Yes, Tarec wanted them to come back together, she could understand it, but… for some reason, she didn’t want that! She’d never expected to come to this point in her life and not wanting to be with Tarec! It was a surprise even to her!

Slowly she slid her hands off his soft grip.

Krigger closed his eyes, _that_ was a no.

The Guardsman felt his heart empty, broken… but it was not a surprise. He’d known it all along.

After a few awkward moments, Mara broke the silence, “I am happy and relieved that you are alive…”

“But you don’t feel the same for me anymore,” Tarec cut in, his face showing veiled pain and resignation. “That’s clear to me,” he admitted. “The moment you pointed that blaster at me I knew where your heart was,” he let out with softness; his words empty of any reproach.

Not knowing what to say to that, Mara just shifted in her seat.

“It’s fine… believe me Mara, it’s all fine.” Tarec reassured her, noticing her deep discomfort. He didn’t want to put any more pressure on her, he just wanted the truth… Even if it hurt.

Mara looked away, trying to find her words… When she did, she looked back at him with serenity, “Tarec… I’m not the same person you once knew,” she admitted, “I had not realized it myself before, but… I have changed.”

“I can see that… He’s changed you.”

“He?”

“The Jedi…”

Yes, she knew Luke had changed her… but, was that so evident that even Tarec could see it? For a moment she felt naked in his presence; like if the man sitting across from her could openly read her soul.

Tarec smiled to her, “There’s a tender side to you I had never seen before… and you only show it to him.”

Did she really keep from everyone something only meant for Luke? That was a revelation! And it had to be her former lover the one to point _that_ out… This was embarrassing.

“He looks like someone you’d like,” the Guardsman recognized. “He’s a very remarkable man… A good man. Not good because he’s harmless… but because he’s a very dangerous, powerful man who has it under complete and total control.”

Mara knew that was something only a man could recognize in another. Begrudgingly, Tarec had granted Luke his respect… and there were not that many people she remembered Krigger respected.

“I know you would not stay with me out of loyalty… and I would never have that from you either!” He told her, a bit of his natural self-pride soaking into his demeanour.

“I guess we’re both too proud for that.” Mara finally spoke, giving him a faint smile and recognizing that same self-pride in herself too. “Back in the day I was so eager to please you!... To prove myself to you...” she remembered their days as teacher and student, “…but I’m not like that anymore!”

“I got stuck in time… and you moved on,” there was no claim in his words. “And I don’t blame you… Is just…” he could not finish his sentence; a big lump had formed in his throat. He soon recuperated, “It was you and me back then…” Tarec said with deep longing.

“Yes… back then,” Mara told him with as much softness as she could manage, like if these words spoken out loud would hurt him terribly.

And just like that, whatever they’d had between them was now meant to stay in the past.

Tarec looked away, blinking several times, pressing his lips hard and clearing his throat as he did so. Then tried to look unaffected, “That man’s got strong feelings for you.”

Mara knew who he meant, “We’re best friends.”

“I don’t think friendship is what he wants,” Tarec dismissed her comment, obviously he was not buying it. “What about you? Do you have feelings for him?” He knew she did, she just didn’t want to admit it!

“It’s complicated…” was Mara’s attempt to wave away that question.

“Why is it complicated? Whether you do or you don’t!” If Mara was practical, Krigger had always been even more practical than she was. “Don’t be a fool Mara… You and I have always been honest with each other, honour this by being honest with yourself!”

That felt like a bucket of ice water.

“It’s been a very, very long time, and I understand if you’ve moved on,” the Guardsman said in his deep, raspy voice. “The fact of finding you again, alive and well, is enough for me,” he lied.

Mara knew he was lying, but she also knew it was his own way of coping with what was happening. But he had to truly move on! And if she had to help him do it, so be it. “You shouldn’t love me, Tarec.”

“To not love you?...” he gave a little snort, “…Is like asking me not to breathe.” Tarec said, looking back at Mara, locking his eyes on hers.

She locked eyes with him too, reading so many things in those brown eyes of his… She had to give him one last push, “Then you must find a way to live without air,” she told him with finality.

Tarec looked down… _that_ he must.

After a few moments, he looked back up at her, “It does make me happy to see this better version of you… but it does pain me to know that I’m not the one who gets to keep it.” He told her in full honesty.

Neither of them said anything more.

The Guardsman gave a weary, almost suppressed sigh and stood up, leaving the table, the strides of his long legs taking him towards the exit… At the threshold he stopped and turned to face her again, “He’s deserving of you,” he declared.

That statement made Mara’s eyes glitter with faint tears… With that last statement, he was setting her free. Tarec had always been kind and generous to her.

With eyes glittering of his own, Tarec gave her one last forced smile and then left.

For a long time, Mara sat in the galley, a turmoil of emotions within… A turmoil that was, to her surprise, helping her put a few things together very clearly. But she also felt her heart heavy, she knew Tarec was hurting, and she’d never wanted that… but she could not give him something she didn’t have anymore.

The whole thing had just felt like a breakup.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for posting until Sunday instead on the Friday as I normally do. A few things outside my control came up, thus the delay.
> 
> Here’s Chapter 29 of Provenance. I hope you like it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Will love to hear your comments.
> 
> And to my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums: Thank you for everything you’ve done for me as my Beta. Your help, patience and commitment to this story has been priceless!  
> MTFBWY.

* * *

 

 

The space in the fifty-meter-long ship had started to feel too small and crowded and this was driving Mara Jade crazy. It was less than twenty-four standard hours more to reaching their destination, and she could not wait for that to happen. They were heading back to known territory, to drop their passengers off and resupply her ship.

Mara paced the _Fire_ ’s corridors trying to find something that could need her attention. For now, the cargo hold was off limits as it was occupied by the twelve rescued smuggler women. Tarec had entrenched himself – along with a number of ration bars, in the cockpit trying desperately to avoid her, so that area of her ship was taken too... Bumping into Skywalker’s droids only added to her annoyance; the R2 unit continued to faithfully stand guard on the Jedi’s sleeping cabin door, where he’d remained immersed in a healing trance recuperating from his injuries. That had only left her own sleeping cabin and the galley of the Jade’s Fire free for Mara to hang around, and after a while those two places felt suffocating and her patience was growing thin.

Traveling through hyperspace was always flat and boring, and there was never much to do. The _Jade’s Fire_ was a very modern and sophisticated ship, so there was nothing the ship’s controls would not oversee and regulate by themselves, plus the Guardsman was standing permanent watch over them. Since their last talk, they had avoided each other, and Mara was happy with that, they needed some time on their own to let the awkwardness between them dilute a little.

This had left Mara to herself. Her coder was now gone too, she had lost her most valuable piece of tech to do research… So she occupied herself with checking on the women, talking to Lenmo trying to extract more information about the Witch, exercising in her cabin, taking long showers in her private fresher room, and doing a lot of thinking.

Curiously enough, after that last ordeal things were starting to sink in, giving her more clarity on everything that had transpired, and Mara was now starting to feel more like herself. So many things from her past had simply slammed on her all of a sudden! But if the history of her life was proof of anything, it was that she always landed on her feet; it had taken her a bit longer this time, but she felt in charge of things now, just how she liked it.

Yes, she felt her mind clear now. She knew what needed to be done and what it would take to accomplish it. Skywalker was not going to like what she had in mind, but she was not going to ask for his opinion. She had always been successful by working on her own, it had been a mistake to have let the Jedi to tag along… So once she’d dropped the smugglers off, and taken Tarec to Coruscant, she then would part ways with the Jedi and the Guardsman… and do what she should had done right from the beginning: track the Witch on her own.

Submerged in the thought of her plan, Mara’s steps had taken her into the galley, looking for something to eat. The last of the ration bars had gone to the smugglers and the self-heating meals were gone too… This only meant one thing: she had to cook for herself. She was hungry, so there was no way around it; traditional cooking was in order. This felt somehow daunting… She could fix herself something, couldn’t she? It was not hyperspace science!

With a bit of persistence, the Trader found some utensils and placed herself in front of the small preparation and cooking area. She retrieved something that looked vegetable and consumable from the refrigeration unit and started chopping. When she was just about to curse her luck, the Jedi stepped in the galley, just in time.

Casually he approached the preparation unit where Mara was standing attempting to prepare something edible. “Hi!” he greeted as he entered the small space in the kitchenet.

“Hello there!” Mara greeted him back, too focused on the task of dismembering those stubborn vegetables.

With ease, they quickly engaged in conversation. She told him all about the smuggler women and the latest information she’d got from them, about the remaining time to reach their destination, spoke of Tarec’s insistence on staying in the cockpit to watch over the controls – no telling Luke a word about the _real_ reasons for the Guardsman’s decision, and that his stubborn R2 unit had remained blocking the aisle for the duration of his healing trance.

As they chatted, inadvertently Luke took over, taking the utensils from her hands, making Mara step aside… That unspoken understanding between them about kitchen duty being wordlessly put into effect, and she let him. Not having to worry about rationing what they had anymore, Luke went overboard with the extras.

The Farmboy had stepped in to save the day in his usual heroic fashion.

Soon they were both sitting in the galley, eating a scrumptious meal.

As they ate, Mara watched her friend sitting across from her at the table… He was all cleaned up and wearing fresh clothes. The Farmboy mostly wore long sleeves and pants, in knee-high boots, so only the skin on his face and hands was exposed. There were no traces of the second degree burns he’d just suffered a few hours back; the skin on them looked smooth and healthy, all the burns were gone… That natural sun kissed shade of his skin was back too, accentuating the contrast with his bright blue eyes. For a moment she remembered all the times she’d seen him hurt. One time he’d suffered a perforated lung… Another a lacerated thigh, his femoral cut open… Then a fractured skull… just to mention a few of the injuries she’d witnessed. So many deadly wounds and he’d survived them all. And every time he just went back to look like nothing had happened!… Just like now.

Mara had been worried for her Jedi friend… The power of the Witch was unbelievable, and she was not even in her realm! It had taken more of what the Jedi was ready for in order to make her back off and run away… Probably Luke could have killed her right there and now, but Zaferath was too smart for that. In order to defeat her, the Farmboy had had to go beyond what he was ready for, but at what cost for him? Could that cost him his own life? That thought made Mara shiver.

This was why she must do what she planned. She would not let Skywalker do something reckless, something that somehow Mara felt would be on her if she let him… and she would not have that.

Looking at her friend, now with a different perspective in her mind, Mara could tell the difference between her own relationship with Tarec and then with Luke. These two remarkable men had had an enormous impact and influence in her life, but was she felt for them had been different in each case.

The Guardsman had had Mara’s respect immediately. He’d been someone Mara had been in awe of the moment she’d met him; someone she’d sought to please and obtain his approval at whatever cost right from the beginning… She had wanted to earn his respect back! And earning his respect had been something she had achieved quickly. Tarec had granted her with respect and admiration, mixed with other feelings that had turned them into a couple.

On the other hand, with the Jedi it had been all a different matter… She’d never sought for Luke Skywalker’s approval! In the beginning she’d despised him, hated him even! Nevertheless, throughout the duration of their relationship, after years and years of antagonism, with great resistance on her part Mara had grown to admire and respect the Jedi very deeply… Without even noticing it, easily the Jedi had earned her respect through his actions.

Skywalker had always been clean an open towards her. The Jedi had never asked anything of her; he had simply left what he had to offer Mara there in the open, for her to just take it, on her terms. If she was honest with herself, she had not earned anything back from the Jedi, simply because whatever was there coming from him towards her had always been there. She’d only been too proud and stubborn to see it and to accept what he had always selfishly offered to her. Different to what had happened with Krigger, Mara had never sought for Luke’s approval, because intuitively she had always known that the Jedi accepted her regardless.

And adding to this realization, now she knew why her resistance had been so desperate… Deep down she’d always known that Luke could have her heart in an instant… and the moment she’d recognized it she’d run away from that feeling as fast and as far as she knew how: building walls of bitterness and rejection between them.

Yes, she had strong feelings for him… deeper than what these should be for her own good. Should she tell him now? Maybe she should…

Maybe it was time to finish tearing those walls down.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked when sensing something off in her demeanour.

Despite the urgency she felt, Mara opted to talk about something else instead, “I have something to show you.”

“All right,” the Jedi accepted.

“You must be wondering why the _Fire_ was unaffected by that blast of energy…”

“Yes, I am.”

Without saying a word, Mara concentrated in listening to the whispering energy inside her… Her hands began to glow in that now familiar gold, and intended to transfer that protective membrane onto something near her, “This, creates a protective shield around things…” The golden particles quickly surrounded the mug in front of her. “Try to break it!” she encouraged.

Luke took a breath and focused his mind… With great finesse he calibrated the exact energy to affect the object and shatter it… Nothing happened.

Normally, the brittle material of the mug would not hold, but this time it did.

Feeling deeper into it, the Jedi felt the subtle resistance of the golden energy that was holding the mug in place, not letting his own efforts to affect it. Luke looked back at Mara in delight, this was so impressive! So different to the Force!

“This is what I did to the _Fire_ and why it held,” Mara casually confessed.

But Luke knew she was more awed by it from what she was letting show.

Mara just granted him a small smile. “I had this vision… of my homeland,” she then told him with certain longing, “I know it is my home!”

As she thought of her home, searching her memories, Mara reached out and took Luke’s hand in hers… She opened her side of their bond, allowing him to see into those images…

The Jedi allowed his sense to carefully slip into her memories, into those visions of her past… It was all there.

The ocean and grassy landscapes, the smell of salty water in the air, the humming of a soft breeze, the laughter of children playing… The peacefulness, the warmth of love… The light in that place, in those memories.

Luke always had wondered why Mara hadn’t fallen to the dark side. Despite living surrounded by it most of her life, she felt no temptation whatsoever. He was sure now that her origins had prevented her from that… She’d never been tainted or contaminated… She had always been able to use her anger as something that fuelled her will, her courage, her determination… but no connection to the dark was ever present.

Now he knew why.

“You have this enormous well of light within you Mara! Now I can see it for what it is! You’re light itself…” he told her with utter certainty, “You are a Neachdìona!”

“A _Keeper_ …” Mara whispered, suddenly the word making sense in her mind! “That’s the meaning of that word!” she let out in surprise at her unexpected discovery.

“Do you understand that language?” Luke asked.

“Not fully… It’s slowly coming back, though…” she answered, unable to feel unaffected at her realization. ‘ _Maihghden-mahra, Maihghden-mahra…’_ she heard the echo of her name in her mind.

“We’ll find it Mara!” Luke reassured with vehemence, pressing her hand with his, “Your home… Your people… I promise you we will!”

Mara looked back at him, clearly moved by his words.

“There’s something more there, Mara…” Luke wondered, “What is it?”

She tried to gather the nerve to tell him.

The sound of hurried footsteps entering the galley grabbed Luke and Mara’s attention.

“There’s an encrypted priority message that just came in…” The Guardsman addressed the Jedi, “….under your name,” Tarec extended a datacard in which he’d transferred the encrypted message.

Luke took it, “Thank you,” urgent messages were never good. “There’s food in the kitchenette, help yourself!” he offered.

The Guardsman nodded, he walked towards the kitchenette and grabbed a plate.

With food in his plate, Krigger sat next to Luke, avoiding looking at Mara, but being extremely efficient at disguising his avoidance so the Jedi didn’t notice. The Guardsman didn’t feel angry towards her, nor his hurt was aimed towards her either, he didn’t blame her… it just felt uncomfortable to be in her presence… He knew he just needed more time.

Luke grabbed his datapad and inserted the datacard, as soon as the messaged popped open he read through it… Soon his fears were confirmed, priority messages were never good, “Vissa!” he let out in surprise.

“What? What is it?” Mara asked in worry.

“Ratvissa Haxa, the Varldavinnorian Ambassador… She’s gone!” Luke announced.

Luke made the holographic image of the message appear on his datapad and turned up the volume so everyone could see and hear it.

The image of a young maiden, dressed in Varldavinnorian fashion, appeared in the hologram. She spoke of the Ambassador’s disappearance, of not knowing what had happened to her and fearing the worst… and that they were now turning to the Jedi Master as their last resort.

After the message ended, the Jedi looked at the frozen image, searching into it, expanding his senses trying to find more information through the Force… There was not much, just the confirmation that the Ambassador was indeed missing. “I promised I’d help!” he said, clear guilt showing  in his words. Ratvissa Haxa had been under his protection and even after knowing everything that had been going on in her home world, he’d been careless! If those presumed slavers had gotten her… He should have put her under direct protection of one of his Jedi! His mind rumbled with options… How could he go about this? His senior Jedi were gone in a mission, he was there with Mara in a mission of their own… but this matter with the Ambassador could not wait! If he wanted to find her unharmed, time was of essence here!

By looking at him, Mara could tell he was torn in two. It was not hard for her to make up her mind, “Go!” she said, clearly the Jedi didn’t want to put on the side the mission they’d started, “We have time, we need to regroup after what happened… We still have to leave the women on our next destination, resupply the ship… Tarec and I can do it!” she tried to soothe him, “That Ambassador needs your help.”

The worry on his face was evident, “I promised her I’d help her… Maybe the slavers had got her!” He’d reached out with the Force once more, but he couldn’t tell!

“I know,” Mara knew how important it was for Luke to keep his promises, “Just go!”

“We’re just a few hours away from coming out of hyperspace… Once out in real space we’ll head to the drop off point at sub light speed,” Tarec informed, “You can hop on your fighter right before we fly down to the planet.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Luke concurred, then looked back at Mara, “You’ll be all right?” There was a lot more meaning in his question, but that would have to do for now.

“Farmboy, you know I always am,” the Trader answered with her usual cool.

Of course she’d be always all right, this was Mara Jade he was talking to. “As soon as we leave hyperspace I’ll take off then,” the Jedi decided.

“I’ll help you get your fighter ready,” the Mandalorian offered.

Both men left the galley followed by Mara’s gaze. This suited her plans… Maybe the Force was finally trying to help her out. This would give her the time she needed to act on what she'd decided... Taking care of things on her own would spare Luke, and this was all that mattered.

Luke and Tarec were soon doing all the pre-flight checks on the Jedi’s _X-Wing_.

Although being an older model, the Jedi’s fighter was kept in top condition, Tarec noticed. “This is a mean ship,” the Guardsman told the other man while holding a small console in his hands, remotely executing the appropriate check protocols. The _X-Wing_ class ships were legendary known for their manoeuvrability and speed.

“It’s saved my life more times than I can remember,” Luke chuckled as he placed the bags with his personal belongings on the small kart that would take these towards the fighter attached to the outside hull of the _Jade’s Fire_.

R2-D2 happily chirped as he rolled towards the kart and attached himself to it. The small kart would take the droid unit and the cargo containers towards the fighter safely once they dropped out of hyperspace.

In silence, the men worked quickly and efficiently, evidently too used to this kind of drill. Tarec felt his spirits rise at performing such tasks, it gave him some sort of comfort and made him feel back to some sort of normality – if such thing could exist for him anymore. It was true that everything in his past was gone now, including Mara… but he was alive and well, and that only meant one thing: there were always options that would open for him, one way or another. He was a survivor, and he’d do what he knew how to do best: to survive.

It was true that the Galaxy was a different place now, a place he certainly didn’t know anymore… Still, it was vast and varied… There should be a place for him somewhere.

“Maybe it is too early,” the Jedi started, “… but if you’re ever in search of a job, you’ll always have a spot in the Academy,” Luke genuinely offered. Any Jedi could benefit from Tarec’s knowledge and abilities in combat and field operations, and Luke knew it. “We can use a man like you, you’d make an excellent teacher for novice Jedi.”

Tarec looked back at the other man, clearly surprised by the offer.

“Just think about it…” Luke eased the other man's surprise, “There’s no rush, take your time.”

The Jedi had just offered him a job, an open door into his private world, without even really knowing him! The Guardsman didn’t know what to think of it, and although he wasn’t yet sure on what he’d do next, this could be a start. “Yes…” Krigger managed to utter, “Thank you… Luke,” he then offered his hand to the Jedi, “I’ll think about it.”

Luke took Tarec’s hand firmly in his.

Both men looked at the other in the eye and gave a strong shake; with this gesture, their friendship was sealed.

 

oOo

 

At the expected hour marked by the counter, the Luxury Yacht dropped out of hyperspace and sat quietly in the middle of space, ready for its next manoeuvre.

The _Jade’s Fire_ docking bay looked majestic and surreal with the exterior gate open.

The deepness of space contrasted behind the metallic large threshold, the _X-Wing_ fighter attached to the docking module looked tiny against the dark, sprinkled with stars background; and the soft glow of a colourful super nova, quietly shining thousands of light years away added to the mysticism of the view. The magnetic screen that kept the exterior from entering and vice versa, hummed softly.

Clad in his pilot’s orange flight suit, the Jedi was all set up and ready to leave.

All the confirmation protocols with Coruscant and the Jedi Academy had been processed, the pre-flight checks had been made and R2-D2 was already hooked into the _X-Wing_ fighter’s socket, patiently waiting for his Master’s boarding.

Luke’s insistence in taking his _X-Wing_ with him everywhere he went, was a habit that had always paid off.

Mara was in there to see her friend off. Tarec had gone back to the _Fire_ ’s cockpit to keep an eye on the controls – or so he’d said, so there was just Luke and Mara left in the bay.

“If you hear from Corran… Can you take the call for me and relay the message to Varldavinnor?” Luke asked his friend; he had not heard of their mission and the Corellian Jedi should have news by now.

“Sure,” Mara willingly accepted the task.

The Jedi looked back at his gorgeous friend… He’d never grow tired of looking at her!

They’d seen each other off countless times before, but this time it all felt somehow strange… So many things had transpired in the few weeks that had just gone by... There had been so many revelations… Now he was leaving, and Mara was staying behind with Tarec… with her former lover. The man Mara had been in a deep relationship with way before he and she had existed in each other’s lives… A strong, capable man; and regardless of anything else, a man he had learned to respect and admire in the short time they’d known each other… A man that could give Mara everything she needed. Luke felt like if, by leaving, he was clearing the coast for the other man; removing himself from the equation and granting Krigger an advantage… Tarec and Mara would have time alone, to rekindle the flame… This thought made Luke feel so uncomfortable… So… Jealous! Jealousy… This was so ridiculous! No! He chastised himself, he shouldn’t be jealous!… But he could not help it!

And in reality, he had nothing to claim… He wasn’t even sure of what Mara really wanted! The agreement! He should stick to their agreement… They would discuss their… situation – or whatever what existed between them could be called, once they were back in Coruscant.

Luke found himself in a deep struggle with himself, wrestling between what he thought to be the mature, sensible thing to do… and what he felt. And the Force knew he felt so many things!

His heart ached for her! He wanted to kiss her, to hold her… to do so many things to her! The urge to show her how deep his feelings for her ran.

Because of his inner turbulence, Luke kept his shields tight, so he would not broadcast anything Mara could pick up, he didn’t want to put any pressure on her. He must get a hold of himself and be a gentleman, he would keep to their agreement, wait until they were back in Coruscant. Give her the space she surely needed… so much had had happened to her in such little time! Not even three weeks had gone by since all this started! And it felt like if ages had passed.

Unable to find words that didn’t sound too personal, the Jedi kept quiet.

Mara did the same.

After a while, something non-personal they’d already discussed popped in his mind, “You’ve got the code, right?” he awkwardly broke their silence. Luke had given Mara his personal code to retrieve enough credits to help the smuggler women with a head start, they’d lost everything, and he wanted to help, “Whatever you think should be enough…” he pressed.

Mara smiled and shook her head, the Farmboy was way too generous, but then again it was like taking one flea off an infested dog, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they get what is fair,” and surely not one more credit from that.

“As soon as I’m done, I’ll head back to Coruscant and meet you there.” He repeated for the umpteenth time; he’d been doing that the moment he knew he was leaving… Something in the back of his mind kept telling him that he might not find Mara in Coruscant once he was back there… but he should not doubt her! The realization made him wince with embarrassment. Trying to ease the dismay he felt at his obvious lack of confidence he changed the subject, “Make sure to bring Tarec to Leia… I already sent word to her.”

Coruscant would be their rendezvous point once Luke’s search for the Ambassador was completed, and in the meantime this would give Mara time to help Tarec settle down and sort through a few things.

“Your sister will bring him back from the dead,” Mara joked. The paperwork to be done and formularies to be filled out in order to help Tarec to be reintroduced into society - New Republic society for that matter, was going to drive him nuts, but it was a lucky thing that he was around people of great influence, this would make things a lot easier. “Thank you for helping him.”

“Think nothing of it,” was Luke’s humble answer.

The Farmboy himself felt like he was doing nothing, but he was doing so much for Tarec, Mara thought.

Unknowingly to the Jedi, she was having a struggle of her own. It was true that she’d already decided to act outside of their agreement, but that was a necessity and she would not feel remorse about that! She’d be doing this for him! And once this whole matter was solved, he’d be safe, and they could go back to their unfinished business. Nevertheless, an unsettling feeling had been threatening to take hold of her… Seeing him off made her feel uneased.

They’d seen each other off so many times before, _‘This is silly!’_ She thought. This was just like any other mission and the Jedi certainly knew how to take care of himself, he was more equipped for it than anyone. Nothing could be more dangerous from what they’ve just faced under the Witch’s threat… Still, a certain dread possessed her.

Somehow, this time Mara hated to see Luke leave.

“Well… I should be off,” he gave her a sheepish half smile.

“Clear skies,” she reluctantly told him, still no decipherable emotion in her words.

Mara watched the Jedi turn around and head towards his fighter. A sensation in the pit of her stomach pressed her to do something… She had not told him! Would it hurt if she told him now? Or should she wait until they saw each other again? Unable to find her words, she just observed him… For brief moments, it felt like if he were moving in slow motion.

The Jedi held his gloves, both in one hand… His pilot’s helmet held in his arm, pressed against his lean waist… His broad shoulders marking the start of a soft triangle shaped torso… Each firm stride making his body sway in a way she found hypnotic… His slender, trimmed silhouette walking away towards the open gate of the docking area… The harness around his body already hooked to the lifeline attached to his _X-Wing_ waiting for him outside... She watched him raise his helmet above his head… Just a few more steps and he'd pass through the magnetic screen that kept the void of space from entering the ship…

Luke was leaving… And he was going to the aid of _that_ woman. The woman that had driven her nuts with jealousy the night of the ball…

Tarec’s words rang in her mind _: “Don’t be a fool Mara… You and I have always been honest with each other, honour this by being honest with yourself!”_

Yes, she must be honest with herself, and with the Farmboy. Luke could not just leave like this! She must tell him! This could not wait!

"Skywalker!"

Right before putting his helmet on, Luke stopped and turned around, and expression of oddness on his face.

Luke just stood there, waiting… What was it with Mara and her odd behaviour? They’ve seen each other off so many times before, in Coruscant, in Yavin, aboard the _Wild Karrde_ and other numerous New Republic ships… but today she felt apprehensive for some reason… Her Force sense was tight shut so he couldn't read or sense much…

Watching him just stand there gave Mara the motivation to move. The red head walked steadily towards him, covering the distance between them with a few decisive strides. When standing right in front him, she looked at him straight in the eye.

The Jedi looked back into those green eyes of hers… There was something in there... something he'd never seen before.

When looking into that clear blue gaze, Mara made up her mind.

Grabbing him by the collar of his orange flight suit with both hands, she pulled him down, towards her... and kissed him on the mouth. A resolute kiss... her eyes closed... just letting herself go with the moment… putting her mind aside of everything and just letting herself feel…

Taken by surprise at first, Luke didn’t register what was going on… but one second into the kiss, he recovered from his surprise. Closing his eyes he leaned into her kiss and answered… He kissed her back… slowly, tenderly… tasting the sweetness of her lips for the first time. Cautious at first, like if he were afraid of scaring her off… but soon after, as he felt their kiss deepen, he let himself go, unreserved. The Jedi let his gloves and helmet drop on the floor, leaving his hands free to cup her face in both of them.

The clanking of the helmet hitting the floor sounded distant, like if there was nothing more there but her presence and the man she was kissing. When feeling him kiss her back with intensity, Mara released the collar of his clothes letting her hands slide down his chest, placing her arms around his torso, her hands clinging to him... She pressed her chest against his… It was a bit weird to feel all that gear he was wearing, but she didn’t care!

The kiss was long, wet, tender… and it felt like fireworks!

Mara knew she’d never been kissed like this before… Luke’s kiss felt new and familiar at the same time… It felt glorious! She wondered if this had been meant for them… to be like this, together as lovers… Connected by feelings she was just starting to discover. Feelings she’d resisted, that she’d denied for so long… but not anymore.

They came apart, catching their breath, their heads joined at the forehead.

"I guess this couldn't wait till Coruscant," Mara said with some mischief, leaning her head back just enough so they could see each other, without breaking their embrace.

"Fine with me," Luke grinned, looking down at her beautiful face, uncapable of concealing his utter joy.

Mara laughed softly, the Farmboy’s handsome face looked radiant. That smile of his was perfect and it always made her smile back.

Luke loved seeing Mara smile, she didn’t do that as often as he’d like. He felt himself in some sort of daze! This was Mara he’d just kissed... his beloved friend. He ran his fingers through her luscious red hair… thrilled at realizing that Mara let him touch her without objections.

In absolute delight, he hugged her and lifted her, rocking her back with him and stopping, making her lose her step as he held her… His spontaneity made Mara giggle. Brief moments later, he then slowly rocked forward, depositing her softly on her feet again.

Without reservations, Luke dug his face into the curve of her neck, her hair brushing his face… Holding her this close was exhilarating… her scent intoxicating…

To him Mara had always smelled of sea breeze and orchids.

He deposited one soft kiss on the pale skin of her neck, a silken kiss that made Mara shudder.

"Too bad I'm leaving," he said, looking into the deepness of her green gaze, stroking her cheek with one thumb, true disappointment seeping into his voice and expression.

"Yes... too bad," Mara mimicked his disappointment, but her lips arched in a little smile. The things they could do if he stayed…

Luke knew that for every marker in their relationship, he always got there first… but he didn’t mind, because he knew that Mara soon followed. He looked back at her with adoration, feeling joy about to burst out of his chest… He could have thought it impossible to feel like this! But now he knew better than to underestimate his own heart… It was love what he felt, and he needed to tell her… He hesitated… No, Mara would not run away from three uttered words! Luke couldn’t help himself, “I love you!” he confessed, velvet in his voice, “I don’t care if it’s too soon… I rather say it soon than later… or never.” He didn’t care if she didn’t say it back, or if she still didn’t yet feel it, “I love you, Mara!”

Mara didn’t recoil, she knew his intent was not to put pressure on her, he was just being honest, as he’d always been… She took one of his hands in one of hers, letting the end of their Force bond stay open to him… taking him in, rewarding him with an open smile.

Feeling elated, he kissed her again, taking his time… her lips warm and sensuous on his own. A second kiss that explored her in a new way, and that did nothing to hide what he truly felt.

Mara let herself soak in the Jedi’s kiss, in his emotion, in his open Force sense that hid nothing to her… Luke’s sense felt like a burning star, alight! And this had been going on for a while, she could tell now… They had both been so unaware of their true feelings for their own sake, so numbed, so distracted by the many things going on around them… They had already wasted so much time!

Reluctantly, they broke their kiss.

Mara looked at him, passing one hand from his brow down his chin… he was so beautiful! His gaze always so clear, and this time telling her so many things at once! “Come back soon…” she stressed, “I’m five thousand years old and counting, it’s not like I can wait for you forever…” she then joked.

Luke chuckled in amusement, “I think is kind of cool… You know, you being _that_ much older,” he looked like he truly liked the idea. “This gives dating older women a whole new meaning!” he teased.

“Are we dating?” she teased back.

“Well… Not yet! But I’m planning on doing a lot of that once I come back!” he revealed.

“My plans contemplate a lot of _other_ things,” she unashamedly confessed.

At first Luke blushed, but he recovered quickly, “That’s a promise!”

Mara just laughed, she loved to throw him off balance! But he didn’t seem to mind, he looked so eager and happy with that _farmboish_ smile plastered on his face; that smile that always melted her heart, she could admit that to herself now. “Be careful, Farmboy.”

“I will.”

“Don’t pull out any of your stupid stunts,” her words coming out sweeter than she’d intended.

“I won’t.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Lots of promises dancing in her eyes.

Like if it were still possible, he smiled even more at the words she just uttered and the meaning behind them; a broad bright smile that melted Mara’s heart all over again. And he didn’t say anything this time… Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her again… a third deep kiss full of passion that left her breathless… A kiss that made an oath of more to come.

Mara let him go… or he’d never leave.

Luke walked back towards the magnetic screen, still smiling; his blue eyes sparkling with joy. Without taking his eyes off Mara he put his helmet on, then his gloves… Pressing the button on the controls on his vest to activate the pressurization cycle, his flight suit sealed itself and he was ready.

The moment he crossed the threshold, gravity lost its hold of him… and softly he floated away, his harness pulled by the lifeline that retracted leading him towards his fighter.

It was a routine procedure, and soon Luke was seated inside the safety of his _X-Wing’_ s cockpit.

The ship efficiently detached from the docking module and its thrusters helped it put some distance, then the slick main engines fired; soon after the hyperspace jump cycle started and the fighter was gone.

The Jedi entered the solitude of hyperspace feeling his heart sing.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 30. Enjoy! :D  
> This is getting more intense and trickier to write... I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> Thank you **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** for your awesomeness! You’re the best Beta Reader there is! And I'm very lucky to have you!

 

* * *

 

  

The streets were busy as expected in a mid-way port city. The afternoon sun shone on the heads of the numerous pedestrians in the streets, all busy running errands and doing business, despite the strenuous heat being felt on that particular day.

After parting ways with the smuggler women, Mara and Tarec had proceeded to do the so much needed purchases. While waiting for her ship to be refuelled and the supplies loaded, Mara sat on the street-facing terrace of a small _caf_ -shop. Tarec was gone to the landing platform to oversee what was going on with the _Fire_ , the waiting time giving Mara the opportunity to relax and refresh herself with a cold beverage – a mix of exotic _caf_ beans with a tart flavour that quenched her thirst.

As she took small sips of her cold drink through a straw, Mara thought of Luke.

The Farmboy…

Mara reminisced their last encounter, that first kiss… The memory of it made her feel so much joy! She felt such delight that it made her feel embarrassed! She, the former Emperor’s Hand, melting over a kiss like a teenager! But she could not help it… This was all Luke’s fault! He’d always had that effect on her, the effect of softening her to ridiculous levels… The power over her to make her feel vulnerable… and now afraid of losing something loved, cherished. She’d never had anything to lose before, now she did… Now she had something in her life that made her think of more than just herself… She had someone she cared for, she had so much to lose… And this frightened her!

Mara found herself dumfounded by how quickly her perspective of things had changed! Now she could not imagine herself without Luke! How silly was that! It all felt so natural, so right! Maybe this was just something that had been ten years in the making. And the thought of it overwhelmed her… The Jedi’s life was full of people, people for whom he’d give anything… A sister, a brother in law, a niece and two nephews, hid Jedi, his close friends… For her having just Luke in it, made her life already too crowded! How could he manage! At this realization, she respected the Jedi even more now, because he’d always had something to lose and had carried on regardless.

Now Mara was sure that she and Luke were meant for each other, and also was sure that Palpatine had known that… as something he’d foreseen in the flow of the Force, so he’d made sure they never got together. That was why the late Emperor had imprinted that last murderous order in her mind, just because he enjoyed destroying other people’s lives by manipulating them into doing his will. Absolute power over everyone and everything… That was what had driven his evil, treacherous heart.

The Emperor had tried to pull her away from everything that could have meant something to her… From the knowledge of her past, from any attachment to people… He separated her from Tarec… Then tried to do the same with Luke…  adding to that the twisted satisfaction of having her kill him… But both men were back in her life and this gave her some satisfaction. There was something the Emperor had never taken into consideration: the ability of an individual to choose for oneself, the power to exert their freewill, the strength of their heart and will power.

And just for this, the Emperor had failed completely. It seemed to her, that it had also been the will of the Force.

Mara couldn’t wait to see Luke again… There was so much to talk about, so much to settle… They’d have to make some arrangements in order to make things work out… There’d be an adjustment period for sure and it might not be easy… But that didn’t matter! He loved her… He’d told her and she’d felt it in his kiss. And this made it all worthwhile. They both had changed throughout the years. She wasn’t as short-tempered and isolated as she was before, and – although he’d learnt it the hard way, he certainly wasn’t as naïve and brash. Maybe this was the reason it had taken them this long to be together… They had needed all this time to mature, to know themselves better, to be ready.

She wished he’d settle this Varldavinnorian matter promptly. Surely the authorities in Varldavinnor were already conducting their own search and would have some first-hand information, so the Farmboy would have something to work with, would use his Jedi abilities and would find the Ambassador quickly; knowing him and the way he worked, he’d be back in Coruscant in a matter of days.

And she had her own matters to see to.

Zaferath!

All this matter had turned into something deeply personal… Not only Palpatine had meddled with her life, Zaferath had done it too and she’d been unaware of it… The Witch had sold her as a child to the Sith, and then to Palpatine… That woman had robbed Mara of her life! Sure this was damn personal! And Zaferath would pay… It was between Mara and she now. It was risky, the Trader knew… But that’s how it needed to be done. This would spare the Jedi from doing something stupid, something that could cost him dearly… Something she was determined to keep from happening.

So she should make haste! Depart to Coruscant as soon as her ship was loaded, once there make sure the Guardsman found a temporary place to stay, lend him some credits and leave him on his own with Leia, she’d keep him busy for sure! Then take off on her own and finish with this Zaferath matter once and for all!

Yes, she’d get rid of the Witch… and then come back to Luke.

The sound of the last empty sip of her drink brought her back to her present moment.

Mara paid her tab and left the _caf_ -shop in the direction of the landing platform where her ship awaited… More determined than ever.

 

oOo

 

He really didn’t know why he’d brought it with him… now he was glad he did. Wearing the ring Vissa had given him had granted Luke an immediate audience with the Varldavinnorian Council.

The main Palace of Varldavinnor housed the Council Chamber. At the announcement of the Jedi’s arrival, the members of the emergency ruling Government had gathered quickly.

Standing in the middle of a circular room, surrounded by high seats displayed in an old-fashioned manner, Luke noticed that the whole body of representatives were human women.

The women looked at the man in the centre, robed in dark Jedi attire, his faithful lightsaber at his hip… The women’s faces were expressionless.

After all the formalities of introducing themselves, Luke asked, “Where are all your men?” Even though he was very sure of what the answer would be.

“Many have fallen to the illness that has seized our planet, the rest are bedridden… awaiting for their own time to die.” Was the solemn answer of the elderly woman who presided over the Council. “It’s very bold of you to dare come here in such times, Master Skywalker.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Luke reassured, “We Jedi can stand illness at a better rate than other humans do.”

“We’ve been told that you’re here because of Ratvissa…” another woman spoke.

“I am,” the Jedi confirmed, “One of her aides reached out to me telling me she’s disappeared. I’m here to help find her.”

“Ratvissa should have listened to us and stayed here where she belongs, instead of going out on this nonsense aid seeking of hers,” one of the members of the Council expressed in bitterness, “Now see what has happened!”

“We all agreed to let her do it!” another woman snapped at the latter, “You should not doubt the decisions of this Council!”

“Many of our women have disappeared…” another Council woman added, “…none have come back,” her tone like if she were trying to give an explanation on the tense environment.

“Your Jedi women were here…” a woman spoke, “Their actions didn’t bring any of our missing women back either…” she showed clear disappointment, “We invited them to stay a little longer, but they declined.”

It was clear that the women doubted Luke could do anything for Ratvissa. And Kirana’s reasons to leave as soon as she’d deem it appropriate must have been fundamental, the Jedi Master had no doubt of that.

After remaining quiet for most of their talk, the woman in charge finally spoke again, “We will be honoured to be hospitable to the renowned Jedi Master, and to help him conduct his search,” she said in a tone that left no room for objections, “If anyone can help us recover our precious sisters it’ll surely be him.” The woman addressed Luke directly, “Please, let us know what you’ll need, and you shall have it.”

“Thank you.” Luke made a little bow with his head.

“But that must wait until tomorrow,” the chief woman spoke again, “We shall show you to your quarters for the night… and tomorrow you’ll proceed with your search, undisturbed.”

Something was off, but through his Force sense Luke could not detect any deceit, so he guessed they were all just grieving women who were facing difficult times for themselves and their families. Luke had also learnt that Varldavinnorian society was extremely traditional and severe, so he decided to comply with what he was being asked… for now.

The room the Jedi was offered was large and luxurious, as large as his own apartment back in Coruscant, decorated in exquisite Varldavinnorian fashion. When he entered the space, the small table in the dining area was already set up with fruit and heated dishes. The food looked delicious, but he dared not touch it… He was yet not sure of what to make out of all this.

Still, he was hungry… He reached into one of the pockets in his utility belt and retrieved a ration bar. As he munched on it, he understood why Mara favoured these insipid things… These weren’t only practical, they were safe.

Luke would not sleep tonight… He’d start his search as soon as everyone in the palace slept; he had this pressing urge, this nudge coming from the Force telling him that he must act quickly!

The remaining hours of the afternoon went by slowly. As he waited for his time to act, the Jedi sat quietly in meditation… He stretched his senses, looking for a hint of anything… He felt the minds of everyone around him slowly falling in the deepness of sleep… some felt nearer, some farther… He kept probing, sensing… until all he could feel was the soft waves of brain activity in slumber.

Luke left his seat and went for the door. He stepped outside in the darkened corridors, using his Jedi abilities to make himself as quiet as a feather…

“I knew you would not wait till morning,” a recognizable voice spoke in the dark.

“You assumed right,” Luke answered to a woman he’d seen sitting in the Council. “How come I could not sense you?” he wondered.

“Not only Jedi have their tricks…” the woman explained. “You should not be here…” she then pressed in worry.

“Why?” Luke asked, sensing the woman’s distress, “What’s going on? Tell me…”

The woman struggled, something in her wanted to tell… “You must leave now! Before she comes back!”

“She?” Luke asked startled, then a realization hit him, “You know her! Zaferath!” he said with certainty. So all of this was connected as he’d suspected! Everything had to do with the Witch!

“Around here, we know her as _Zaphera…_ a goddess that serves as a protector of females,” the woman clarified.

It was the same name the Witch had been known in the other shrines he and Mara had already visited, “Tell me what you know…” Luke insisted.

“Nothing I can tell you can be put to good use…” the woman refused. It seemed the woman had picked up on Luke’s intent, “You’re wasting your time if you think you can stop her!” The woman tried to reason.

“If you tell me everything you know, I’ll stop her! Help me stop her!” the Jedi pressed.

“There’s no stopping her…” she told him in defeat, “She’s become stronger as time has gone by! Thanks to the worshipers… The rituals strengthen her, blood rituals specially. I and a few others have tried to politically isolate Varldavinnor from everything and from everyone… in hopes of slowing her down so no other planet can share our fate!... But our efforts have been useless…”

“A _few_ others?” That didn’t sound right.

“You don’t understand Master Skywalker…” the woman tried to explain, “No one here wants to be saved… not one soul in this planet is your friend!”

What was she saying? Everyone on this planet was on the Witch’s side? They were all Zaferath worshipers! Then the men were falling ill with the women’s consent? Did Zaferath hold such power of corruption? Luke’s eyes showed a mix of outrage and understanding.

“Yes! You understand now,” the woman declared when looking at him.

Luke felt… empty. How could this be? To which levels of craziness had this people gone to? But there still should be sane people left, like the woman standing with him now…  “How many of you?”

“Myself, my daughter… Two other women in the Council… That’s all.” She simply said.

“Any husbands, brothers, sons…?”

“All the men that meant something to us are dead.”

That made only four! Luke made up his mind quickly, “I’ll take you all with me. Can you provide a ship?”

The woman nodded. Yes, she had her own ship.

“Then let’s go!” Luke urged. “Where can we find the others?”

“I can send them a message…”

“Tell them to meet us at the landing platform…” Luke instructed the woman. While the woman got busy with her message, Luke sent one of his own. Using the encrypted signal in his comm he hailed his droid, “ _Artoo!_ ” the familiar chirping came back, “Get ready for take-off!” Once the droid had acknowledged his orders, the Jedi asked him for something else, “Patch me through to the NR ship above us, would you?” When he came in, he’d seen the ship in outer space orbiting the planet. In seconds his call was ready. “Hail to the New Republic Capital Ship _Adventurer_ , priority code _Aurek-Besh-one,_ _zero-one-seven-nine-Zerek_ ,” he spoke through his comm.

After a few seconds, the system had recognized the priority code and a crisp military voice cracked in the commlink, “This is the New Republic _Adventurer_ , we’ve received your priority code, it’s been confirmed and acknowledged.”

“This is Luke Skywalker, I wish to speak to the Officer in charge,” the Jedi requested in an all too practiced military speech.

After a few moments of silence a female voice, with a heavy Sullustan accent, spoke through his comm, “This is Captain Yorub of the New Republic _Adventurer_. Master Skywalker, how can I be of service?”

“Prepare to receive passengers in a refugee status, flying up from the planet below… Four of them, all human females,” Luke informed.

“Will you be coming up with them?” the Captain asked.

“I will, flying in my _X-Wing_ fighter,” Luke confirmed, “A civilian vessel and my _X-Wing_ will approach your ship, you are to assign us a docking bay and take us in. Prepare to quarantine the group, including myself.” With the nasty disease still breaking havoc in the planet, he didn’t want to take any chances.

“Acknowledged, Master Skywalker,” the Captain promptly answered, “We’ll be ready for you.”

What Admiral Ackbar had granted Luke with, gave him an honorary rank of an Admiral or General. He only dared use such privilege under extreme circumstances, and his circumstances right now were extreme. “Patch me through to Coruscant, with General Antillies.”

“Immediately, Sir.”

Several seconds went by and Wedges familiar voice crackled in Luke’s comm, “Luke! What’s up buddy?”

“Hi, Wedge! I’m afraid I don’t have good news,” Luke updated his friend, “Things in Varldavinnor have turned complicated and its inhabitants cannot be considered friendly anymore.”

“How so?” Wedge asked in surprise.

“It’s a long story, just take my word for it for now. I’ll explain when I arrive to Coruscant.” Luke then suggested, “I think you should pull your ships out of the system, but that’s your call...” Once Luke was gone with the deserting Varldavinnorian women, who knew what Zaferath would do?

“That bad?” Wedge questioned.

“Yes.” Luke confirmed.

“Are you coming back to Coruscant? We will sure need you here.” Wedge stated.

“I will,” the Jedi confirmed, “As soon as I’m sure I’m clear of any virus, I’ll make my way back.”

That’s right, the Varldavinnorian virus, Wedge thought… Good thing Luke was a Jedi and could heal himself of anything.

“Can you let Leia know please, I don’t want to risk another call…” Despite the encryption, there was always risk… If any of his calls was picked up or tracked by Varldavinnorian authorities, that could put him and the escaping women in unnecessary trouble, he should take the advantage of a surprise take off for as long as he could, “…and let Mara know too.”

“Mara?” Wedge’s voice sounded genuinely surprised, but the Corellian pilot’s shrewdness soon kicked in, “Am I imagining things, or is it what I think it is?”

Although Wedge could not see him, Luke rolled his eyes… Would this ever end? “Yes, Wedge… It is what you think it is.”

“By all the moons of Corellia! Finally!” the other expressed unable to hide his excitement, “Iella always said you looked too good together to not end up together, you know?”

“Well, your wife is going to be very happy,” Luke said, a bit too dry from what he’d intended. There were more pressing things than talking about his private life! They’d have time for it in their next reunion with the Rogues… and he’d never hear the end of it! Of that he was sure!

Soon, Luke’s mind was back on the matters at hand, “Have the Varldavinnorian women debriefed at the _Adventurer_ as soon as they touch ship and talk to Mara about whatever you find… Tell her to tell you what she thinks might be helpful, tell her you’ve spoken to me about this…” Whatever plan they could concoct in the time it would take him to get there would be good and Mara was the right person to have near right now. “Tell her Varldavinnor’s population is on Zaferath’s side. Ask her to give you a map of the Galaxy with the intersecting lay lines she’s calculated, and send word to every ship to avoid crossing over them!” This would protect any ship from any attack from Zaferath.

“All right… I’ll do everything you’ve asked for…” the Corellian sounded confused. “Who’s this Zaferath? Luke,” Wedge asked his friend feeling a bit anxious.

“It’s our newest enemy Wedge… and we need to stop her,” the Jedi declared.

The comm was silent for a moment. Luke knew Wedge knew this was serious.

Wedge seemed to pick up on Luke’s sentiment, “All right, Luke… See you when you get back.”

“See you, Wedge. And thanks.”

When Luke finished his call, the woman was standing silently at his side. It occurred to him that he didn’t know who she was, “What’s your name?”

“Saana,” the woman answered, “Saana Trolkar, of the House of Rador.”

So she was royalty too, just like Vissa. Maybe he should ask the woman about the Ambassador, or maybe that could wait for now, “Let’s go Saana, I must take you out of here.” Inadvertently, he noticed the ring he still wore on one of the fingers of his left hand… He’d have to find a way to try and find Vissa… But if things were as bad as Saana had just told him, he might never see the Ambassador ever again, and this made him feel heavy hearted and very guilty… If he’d only been more careful…

Soon they reached the landing platform were Saana’s ship awaited. The three other women were already there. Luke’s _X-Wing_ was parked in a different platform, but he’d made his way there once the women had taken off, and would soon join them.

“Stop at nothing!” Luke instructed Saana, “As soon as you see the New Republic dreadnought in orbit, send the hailing signal my droid has relayed to your ship, this will make you recognizable… and follow their instructions. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Thank you!” Saana hugged Luke and kissed his cheek, feeling utterly grateful. The three remaining women did the same as they followed Saana through the boarding ramp to their ship.

Soon the civilian ship was in the air, and Luke headed to his fighter.

So far so good, the Jedi thought as he trotted towards the landing platform were his ship awaited. The darkness of the night and the long shadows cast by the thick, tall trees native to the planet, provided a very good cover and Luke’s dark clothes helped him to camouflage himself with his surroundings… The unexpected hissing sound of his comm caught the Jedi’s attention… It sounded like if a call wanted to make it through but was sustaining heavy interference… Instinctively he covered the gadget with his hand, dampening the sound coming out of it. Nothing… The call didn’t come through.

He made it to the landing platform. He was quick to decide there was no need of his flight suit, it was only a short trip from the planet’s surface to the NR ship. Hastily he climbed the service ladder to the cockpit of his fighter, then a flicker in the Force made Luke stop midway… What was it?

Something in the trees across the landing platform caught his attention… No, he should leave… Now! But there was something there… Some movement in the trees… Something that felt like… Vissa?

Luke let himself drop from the service ladder down to the ground in one jump… His heart caught in his throat, he walked towards the distorted form amongst the trees.

There it was… The limp form of Vissa wrapped in dark gassy tentacles… Tentacles that held here up like if she were floating, moving disgustingly around her, covering and squeezing her battered body.

The scene made Luke’s blood boil. In no time, his lightsaber was in his hand and he ignited it, the green blade shining bright in the darkness. With decisiveness, he approached the spot where the tentacles held the Ambassador up in the air… but as he got closer, the gassy appendages pulled Ratvissa away… The Jedi tried once more, this time quicker, and the same happened… The tentacles preventing him from reaching her, the motion luring him into the woods.

It was clear to him this was a trap… but he could not just leave Vissa there.

Soon Luke found himself walking through the woods, following the tentacles that held the unconscious Ratvissa tightly. The women in the Council session had not seemed happy of the Ambassador leaving to Coruscant… Had the women of her own planet turned on her?

There was a clearing a bit further, and there was a light… a light way too familiar for Luke’s taste… He reached the clearing and there it was… a monolith. Slowly, almost casually, the tentacles receded inside the bright light of the active slab, bringing Vissa in with them… This left Luke with just one choice: he must go in.

Maybe he shouldn’t cross there… but he had to. Crossing would take him right into Zaferath’s realm… He now was sure the Witch wanted him… The purpose of that remained a mystery… Nevertheless, he stepped through.

It was like crossing the threshold of any door. To Luke’s surprise it had been simpler and much less dramatic of what he’d expected… Yet, what he found on the other side baffled him.

The place he found himself in was something unimaginable… That place defied the laws of known physics! It didn’t seem to follow any rule… It felt more like a mental construct than a physical place… Nothing made sense!

He should get used to it and figure it out if he wanted to find Vissa and get out of there…

Luke tried to ground himself using his connection to the Force, and it did seem to work. Soon what made no sense started to turn into something more understandable to a human brain… All right, a path in front of him formed, so he’d follow it for starters, and he’d figure everything else on the go.

The path ended running into something that slowly turned into a large cave-like space… Luke sensed in deeper, helping his brain to make out what was in front of him… Like if in slow motion, lines of large, dun trees of orange leaves formed alongside the walls of the cave-like place… and from the large trees he distinguished large oval forms, resembling translucent, dark yellow eggs. Inside the eggs, through the translucent membrane, he could make out organic forms… Bodies! Already dead? Some just starting to decompose, some others decomposed beyond recognition. This was exactly what they’d found back in the Sith Enclave! Those eggs with all that gooey matter and bones inside. He realized now that those had been already consumed sentient beings! Humans most likely… male humans by the looks of it!

Luke didn’t dare touch the eggs… He remembered what had happened the last time, when Tarec had placed a hand on one of those. There were a large number of eggs in this place he found himself in now… How many of them were in there? As he adjusted his sense so he could see more, he noticed the cave was larger now, holding inside hundreds of trees and hundreds more of those translucent eggs. The view made him feel sickened…

Slowly he walked through the trees, there was no way to go around them… Then a familiar face popped out amongst all the others…

_‘Kam! Kam Solusar!’_

He’d been leading the mission to Kasthar Pharmaceuticals! This meant that company was implied too! The Jedi couldn’t hide his shock! Quickly he got near the cocoon in which Kam was kept inside… The Weapon’s Master floated nude in a thick, murky, yellowish liquid… His eyes closed; his expression painful… _‘No!’_ Luke could not bear the sight before him! _‘What about the others?!’_ Frantically he searched through the line-up of egg-shaped membranes… He found Kyp, Artel and Sunmi… Where was Corran? Would Kirana and the rest be there too? He reached out, but could not find them.

Luke calmed himself… He should not despair! Using the Force, he searched for any sign of life… Deepening his connection, through the cocoons membrane he could feel them alive… barely hanging on. When sensing that feeble thread of life still in them he felt great relief… Not all was lost! He reached out deeper… Connecting with the other Jedi’s life-force… with the sparkle of life within each of their bodies… Slowly, carefully, one by one he put them in a Jedi Healing Trance.

He then stretched his sense further… Trying to find the same sparkle of life in the remaining hundreds of cocoons inside the cave… Some sparks were still there, most had already withered… Those with life still in them, he put in a healing trance too.

And that was all he could do for now… Until he figured out how to take them out of those eggs without harming them.

And Vissa? Where was she? He must find her!

The Jedi made his way further into the area, he crossed sinuous corridors, and slowly trained his brain to make out what was in front of him… by now he was able to perceive mostly everything without much effort. He entered what appeared to be a large chamber, with a circle in the middle… This was a ritualistic place without a doubt, as it was haunted by ruthlessness and blood. He’d hear of blood rituals before, but this was beyond anything he could have imagined… Cocoons filled with bodies that decomposed slowly while they were still alive… Bloody altars full of bones… This belonged in ancient stories of uncivilized cruelty. The horror story of Zaferath, the one that had had Mara so worked up at the beginning of this all, was right there in front of his own eyes.

“Luke…” He heard a faint voice.

The Jedi turned around, searching for the source of that voice… Forcing his brain to concentrate, to distinguish what was in front of his eyes! In a dimmed section of the chamber… There she was!

“Vissa!” he ran to her. The Ambassador looked bruised. She was sitting on the cold stone floor, on her right hip, her legs to the side… Her long flowy dress tarnished and soiled… Her head low, her raven hair loose and messy, covering her face… Her arms high above her head, tied by the wrists in gassy tendrils.

Effortlessly, Luke cut through the tendrils with his lightsaber… freeing her from her shackles. Quickly he hooked his lightsaber back to his belt and held Vissa in both his arms. “I’ll take you out of here!” he soothed her… He must take her out! And Kam, Kyp and all the others! How was he going to manage that? He’d think of something… “Can you stand?”

Unable to speak, Vissa just nodded.

Slowly, Luke helped her to her feet. He’d carried her if he had to!

Vissa held Luke tightly, her forehead resting on his chest, “Thank you… for coming this far!”

“We must go!” Luke told her, his voice calm but denoting urgency.

But Vissa didn’t move.

Worried, Luke reached out to her, using his Jedi sense to search through the functions in her body trying to pinpoint if anything was wrong… She didn’t seem to be injured, or incapacitated in any way… He then probed her energy… It was hard at first, but soon he was able to connect to it… Her energy seemed to be all there, there were no leakages or dampened points… Vissa’s energy felt like… It felt like… A dark void, an energetical black hole, sucking in all life force around it!

Startled, Luke let go of her and stepped back on reflex… confused… disconcerted… frightened.

Vissa stood without moving, her head low… “Now you know!” she spoke. Then looked up at the Jedi who stood frozen some steps away from her. All traces of suffering now gone from her features, her face looking beautiful as it always had, her silky raven hair falling backwards onto her back, “It took you long enough,” a gleam of victory appeared in her well-defined violet eyes, unable to hide the pleasure that playing games with the Jedi gave her.

This all had been a game! Luke belatedly realized. Ratvissa Haxa, Vissa, had been Zaferath all along… She’d been very clever at hiding from him… She’d appealed to the damsel in distress trope and he’d fallen for it completely! Shame on him!

Without noticing it, Luke had put himself exactly were Zaferath had wanted him.

The Jedi promptly recovered from his shock and reacted quickly. Using the Force he sought to put some distance between he and Zaferath… Yet, he felt his connection dampened… He could connect to the Force, but could not reach to it in the new full way he’d just learnt how a matter of days ago; like if whatever distance -if it could be named like this, that existed between both planes, diluted his full connection to the core of the Force somehow. So he’d work with what he had for now.

Using his lightsaber, Luke carved the protective symbols he’d learnt from Mara on the floor on the chamber, carving a line of them between he and the Witch. That should give him some protection and some time to think of something.

Zaferath shook her head, “This is useless… Maybe it worked back in your realm, but in here… It just tingles,” she said as she steadily walked over the symbols that separated her from the Jedi, moving towards him. She looked like a vision, beautiful and eerie… Her face clean, her hair lustrous, her curvy figure accentuated by her flowy robes which had recovered its lustrous appearance… That prior battered look, it all had been a successful illusion to lure him in… And Luke knew better, this was the ruthless Zaferath Witch he was dealing with.

Walking over the symbols hurt her, Luke could tell… but not enough to make her stop. The protective symbols would not work this time… What was happening changed the rules of the game completely. He was standing in the centre of the room, lightsaber in hand, facing the Witch in a fighting stance… ready for anything.

A smile curved her lips, he was right where she wanted him. “Like if you stood a chance!” the Witch mocked him, while she flickered one hand. “You brought that with you… and it always works!”

Unexpected, acute pain took hold of Luke’s left hand… _‘The ring!’_ The piece of jewellery he was wearing in order to be granted access to the Varldavinnorian Council… Yes, that was what was doing this! The ring Vissa had given him the night of the ball… The night that she’d kissed him, and he’d responded… A night when so many things could have happened! So this was what it was! The ring had some sort of power over him! That’s why she’d gifted it to him that night… Why he’d felt so strange when making out with her… Why he’d felt so out of control and everything had felt so wrong! And now the devious trinket was weakening him and trying to bend him to the Witch’s will… He had to break free from its oppressive influence!

It felt like Zaferath could guess what Luke was thinking, “Yes… That night. I must admit I was utterly disappointed… No man had ever resisted before, you showed impressive self-control! It must be a Jedi thing...” she scornfully dismissed. “Everything could have been done that night… But I’m glad that I waited, because you’re even more powerful now! And that suits my plans perfectly!”

With another wave of her hand, the hold the ring had on Luke pulled downwards, making him kneel… No matter how hard he resisted, he could not break the force embedded on the ring.

At her command the stone floor underneath Luke started to spin in a slow motion, the sound of stone rubbing against stone echoing inside the chamber… Little by little the elevation revealed a round horizontal slab made of stone that swirled upwards, transforming itself in something that Luke recognized as a ritualistic stone slab… This didn’t look good! When reaching a meter high, the slow, heavy spinning stopped.

For a moment Luke considered to chop his own hand off with his lightsaber… But how far would that take him? Not too far… So he discarded the idea. He then tried to cut through the dark stone in order to dismantle it… At the first contact, the blade of his lightsaber sputtered and faded… A cortosis ore stone slab! The Witch had thought of everything! After all his efforts, his lightsaber ended up clipped back to his belt. There must be something else that could be done!

Slowly, almost casually Zaferath walked around the horizontal stone slab, with one movement of one hand, prompt tendrils of gassy energy wrapped Luke’s wrists and ankles, making him fall flat on his back, arms and legs spread at a wide angle, while securing him to the dark stone slab.

Mara had spoken of Zaferath feeding on male energy… More powerful surely meant more feeding energy for her. So this was it! The Witch wanted to feed on _his_ energy, he was just a good fat meal for her!

When noticing Luke’s discomfort at his discovery, Zaferath couldn’t help but to feel amused. She could only relish at the disgust he must be feeling at finding out who she really was, with whom he’d been making out that night!

Unable to move, Luke’s mind worked fast! “I really don’t feel like I’m on top of my game here…” Luke managed to utter despite the acute pain that still throbbed in his hand and the intimidating position he was held in, he needed information and a distraction, “…would you mind telling me, what is it what makes me so special?”

“Oh, yes! You are special…” the Witch confirmed, her voice dark “…but the reasons are all mine. I know you’re trying to stall and to distract me… It won’t work! I’ve been around humans long enough to have learnt every one of your tricks!”

“Why don’t you just kill me and be done with it?” he offered, suppressing a grunt of pain.

“I don’t want you dead!” Zaferath clarified, “Not yet... The ring will do its job and I get to keep you until _I_ decide it’s time.”

And what did _that_ mean? Luke was not willing to find out… He kept trying, reaching out, trying to connect through that bridge of light that had worked so well before…

Zaferath watched the black clad Jedi helplessly flat on his back, his breath in perfect control despite the utter fear he ought to be feeling… Soon he’d be ready, and she’d perform the ritual. “There are so many uses I could give you…” the Witch said as the options crossed her mind, “You could give me many daughters… Talented, strong, beautiful…” she passed a hand suggestively down his chest, past his thigh, “…but I’ve decided I have a better use for you than that,” she confessed.

Luke found the thought of being contemplated as a breeding subject utterly appalling. He kept reaching out, going over the bridge of light…

“This should have been done sooner… but that little Neachdìona showed up!” She spat in disdain.

This was Mara she was talking about, “You know who she is, don’t you?” Luke asked.

“And you’re just wishing I tell you…” she perceived Luke’s acute curiosity about Mara’s origins, “Of course I know who she is, and where she comes from… After all, it was I who brought her to your plane. But I’ll indulge your curiosity… She’s just exactly like me!”

The Witch hadn’t told him anything about Mara’s origins, and comparing the woman he loved to herself was an insult! “I don’t believe you!” Luke let out, unable to contain his outrage.

“Of course you don’t… Believe whatever you want, but you’d be very disappointed if you discovered her true nature for yourself,” Zaferath seemed to wonder, to consider the option… That would bring more pain to the Jedi and to the Neachdìona she despised so much, but soon she discarded the notion, “You won’t have time for that, though.”

By now, Luke had overridden layers and layers of time-space that separated Zaferath’s realm from his own plane… and he could feel his connection to the Force clear and unrestricted. As he called for it, he felt the surge of the Force flowing through him…

The Witch noticed a shift in the Jedi’s energy, “Your power does not work in this place, Jedi,” she affirmed. “Your power is diminished in here, just like mine is diminished in yours.”

“You wanna bet?” he challenged.

In a full surge of Force energy, the ring in Luke’s hand shattered and the tendrils that held him in place disintegrated, granting the Jedi his mobility back once free from Zaferath’s hold.

“Don’t be stupid! We can do this the nice, uncomplicated way,” the Witch said, evidently frustrated at the Jedi’s lack of cooperation.

“I think your idea of _nice_ is not the same as mine,” Luke answered back. In one quick move, he jumped to a squat on top of the round slab. The Jedi called his lightsaber back to his hand, igniting it at contact, and in one swift circular movement he advanced over the Witch, with the firm intention to slay her.

But Zaferath was quick and moved out of the way rapidly. She whispered words Luke could not understand, and the room soon was filled with purple vapor, and the now familiar roar of two beasts boomed in the chamber.

This was not going to be easy, but Luke knew how to deal with this creatures now. Advancing over them at Force enhanced speed, he cut both beasts’ heads and slowed down its regenerative qualities. The creatures remained in a standstill, unable to recuperate their lost body parts.

But Zaferath was not only counting on the beasts to do the job for her. With great power she projected a blast of acidic, purple gas towards the Jedi… Quickly, Luke formed a Force shield that repelled the large cloud of deadly acid.

Luke knew that in a fight like this, when facing enemies such as the Witch, sparing their lives was not an option… This was a fight to the dead, and Zaferath would go down by his hand.

So this was it!

Once more Luke drew more power from the Force, letting the windy white-blue energy, he felt so familiar now, come to him. Soon the blueish whirl of energy enveloped him, ready to obey his command, coming through clearly despite being in a different plane.

Now, no monolith, nor the Witch, could dampen Luke’s connection to the Force.

The Witch laughed, a soft mocking laugh, “If you try that same trick you used before, it won’t be enough this time… You’ll have to be stronger!” she warned, I’m in my domains now! A flurry of gassy needles coming from behind her jumped towards her opponent.

“If this is what it takes to destroy you…” he threatened, at the same time vaping off the needles with a blast of bright wind, channelling the Force with it.

Zaferath hid herself inside a heavy purple mist, that soon filled the whole chamber, diminishing visibility almost completely, “You hurt yourself last time! Thought I didn’t notice?” her voice sounding condescending, “You might take me with you…but do you really want to risk it?”

Luke didn’t answer, he’d been busy tracking her down amongst the mist… When he found her, he just struck down.

The Force wave released by the Jedi was intense enough to rock everything inside the chamber, to wipe out the two beasts he had in a non-regeneration hold, and to pin Zaferath down.

“You’ll have to use more than that!” the Witch challenged, as she wiggled on the ground, pressed against it by the surge of raw Force power Luke held her in, having not accepted defeat.

She was right, he’d have to go further… And he’d have to go for one last full blow… He must kill Zaferath, but he would not torture her, so this next blast ought to be powerful… It ought to be the last! He had not cooked himself so far, but he could feel the heat building up through his body… He didn’t know how much the excessive use of his newfound power would affect him this time… or how it would affect other things and their surroundings…

Catching up on his line of thought, Zaferath added, “Have you considered what would happen to the others?”

That made Luke pause… There were the others to think of, inside those cocoons… Kam, Kyp, the Padawans and all those other lives to be considered… to be saved. He had to think of the others. An excessive use of the Force would certainly fry him but, how it would affect his surroundings and the people in them?

“You don’t even know what might happen, right?” the Witch cunningly seeded a shadow of a doubt in the Jedi’s mind, still she didn’t dare do anything more.

Luke struggled to make his decision; he would probably kill all the people in there… The power he’d have to release in order to obliterate the dark presence of Zaferath would probably consume everyone’s lives in there, including his own.

The Jedi looked back at the Witch… While trying to stop her, he could go… and all those people with him too. Perhaps the whole planet if the wave of energy crossed realms… But the Witch would be gone once and for all. Maybe that was a price that must be paid in lives so other countless could be saved throughout the Galaxy.

Luke had killed before… Hundreds of thousands during the war and some others under different circumstances… As a soldier in field combat, as a pilot in dogfights, he blew up the first Death Start during the Battle of Yavin and over one million lives had gone with it, by his hand… He’d slayed lives using his lightsaber… He had blood in his hands, this was something Luke had never allowed himself to forget… For whatever causes he’d done it, he had _a lot_ of blood in his hands. And just like Zaferath did… killing was killing… no matter the reasons. Today’s decision would be on him too, and somehow he knew he’d answer for it.

Today, he had to do more killing in order to save millions.

Perhaps he should die then, and all the others with him, so he could stop her.

“Don’t even consider it! You will die… and you’re not even sure I will,” Zaferath tried to persuade the Jedi when realizing his determination.

That comment made him blink… There was fear there, Luke recognized… The Witch was afraid… Afraid of him! Maybe he could win this! The Witch could not be left on the lose… It was now or never.

The Jedi prepared himself… Pulling more and more power from the core of the Force, he set himself for the last strike…

“You might even obliterate the whole planet!” the Witch warned.

But Luke didn’t listen, he’d considered that already and had come to terms with it…

“You’ll leave Maihghden-mahra alone!” Zaferath cried.

Mara! His worst fear was coming to fruition… The thought of it made him hesitate. Another failed relationship… this time failure had come in record time! They had not even had the chance to spend time together as a couple at all… At least he’d told her he loved her… so no regrets about that.

He thought of Mara… followed by Leia, Han, the children… He was leaving them all behind. They all would understand… Wouldn’t they? _She_ would understand…Wouldn’t she?

But where had his mind gone in a split second?

When sensing the Jedi hesitate, in that split second, Zaferath struck down.

Inadvertently Luke felt a pang of freezing pain on his chest… He looked down to see multiple needles of gas sticking out of his torso… His mouth tasted of blood, when he took his hand to his lips, he wiped a streak of red fluid. He felt his strength leave him; feeling limp, the Jedi fell first on his knees then on his back… Zaferath loomed over him with a smile of satisfaction.

Too late the Jedi had realized that the Witch had tricked him. The Witch’s statement had made him hesitate, and that had cost him dearly.

Luke thought of Mara… He was going to leave her, and he had not got rid of the Witch… He had failed her! He had failed them all!

“Do not worry about your friends… everyone will get what they deserve in due time… Particularly the Neachdìona… Including those treacherous Varldavinnorian women you just helped,” the Witch announced, “No one who betrays me gets to live.”

So his own fate, the fate of his captured Jedi, the fate of Saana and the other three women, as well as the fate of the NR ship above the planet were sealed… But Mara and the others, could they still win?… He had to believe they still could! He needed to believe it…

Luke felt as if his very soul was being robbed… He tried to resist using the Force, but it was too late, his connection had been broken. He then remembered Mara’s spell and repeated the words in an agonizing whisper… his last effort futile.

Only darkness took him.

“And now… I must make you mine!” Zaferath gloated over the fallen Jedi.

He sent out one last thought to Mara… to all the could have beens.

The last thing Luke saw, were a pair of violet eyes full of malice.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this week's update!  
> Thank you for reading and letting me know if you've enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> To my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** , THANK YOU!

 

* * *

 

  

In the meeting room adjacent to her office, Leia Organa-Solo – Chief of State of the New Republic, Admiral Ackbar – Chief Commander of the NR Fleet, and Hiram Drayson – Director of Intelligence, had just debriefed Tarec Krigger, former Weapon’s Master of the Imperial Royal Guard.

Leia had left the meeting room and entered her private office, leaving the privacy settings activated on her side of the large transparisteel wall that connected both rooms, but not on the meeting room’s side so she could still see the people sitting around the large table. The President had called for a small recess, so everyone in the room could take a break and do as they needed. The Chief of State’s aide had just left so she could execute the tasks Leia had just appointed her.

The Alderaanian Princess sat at the desk in her lavish office in the Imperial Palace, taking advantage of the small break she’d called for, so they could continue with the second part of that meeting in a refreshed state of mind. The chime of the outside door in her office rang, and the door slid open, exposing the rangy form of a Corellian Captain she felt glad to see showing up at her door.

The President smiled effortlessly, left her desk and walked towards her husband, greeting him with a soft kiss and a warm embrace, gestures that were returned in kind.

“Who is that guy?” Han Solo asked his wife after entering and noticing people sitting in the adjacent meeting room, amongst them one he didn’t recognize.

“A friend of Mara’s…” was Leia’s answer, “We’re bringing him back from the dead!”

A look of odd surprise formed on Solo’s expressive features. Leia just smiled and shook her head at her husband’s lack of subtlety – one of the many things she so much loved about him.

“A direct request from Luke…” Leia explained, “So I’m sure everything is for the right reasons.”

“Anyone we know of?” was Han’s next question.

“No,” Leia answered, “His identity was very much hidden, we had to dig a lot in order to confirm everything…”

“Then he must be someone of importance…” Han deducted, approaching the transparisteel wall.

“The Weapons Master of the Imperial Royal Guard,” Leia recited the title.

Han turned around to look at his wife, his eyes opened wide in surprise, “As in Palpatine’s Royal Guard?”

“The one and only,” Leia confirmed.

Wow! That was unexpected. “This is going to create quite an uproar…” the ex-smuggler conceded.

“I know.” Leia sounded calm, but Han knew she had already thought of every possibility, of everything that would happen once the news came out.

Through the glassy wall that separated the two areas, the Corellian looked at the man sitting at the meeting room’s table… Next to the man sat Mara Jade. She looked relaxed and confident as usual, ‘A friend of Mara’s’ Leia had just said… “And he’s got Luke’s approval?”

“He has,” Leia told her husband, standing next to him and looking into the room too.

Knowing Luke, and that Jedi insight of his… “Then the guy must be all right,” Han decided with a shrug of one shoulder. “When is Luke coming back?”

“We don’t know… We haven’t heard of him yet.” Leia fixed her gaze on the redhead sitting at the table, who conversed with utter ease with Hiram Drayson, “I can’t get used to Mara always dropping these surprise bombs on us… It gives me the impression that she knows a lot more of anything the rest of us know combined…” she’d just let out this words and quickly Leia recognized that deep in her heart she knew that it was not just an impression, the ex-Imperial agent certainly knew a lot about a lot of things.

“Relax Princess,” Han soothed his wife, putting his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder, “She’s on our side!”

“I know… It’s just that she keeps so much to herself from us,” Leia let out in defeat, “I wish she could tell us all of the Empire’s dirty secrets! That would be so helpful!”

“Maybe she doesn’t tell because of exactly that…” Han reasoned, “Most times is best to keep that kind of dirt hidden, where it can do no harm.”

Probably Han was right. “Do you want to meet him?” the Princess offered.

“The Weapons Master? Sure! Why not?” Han accepted, giving his wife one of his trademark lopsided grins.

Princess and Captain entered the meeting room through the private door that connected to the Chief of State’s office.

“Tarec, let me introduce you to my husband,” Leia addressed the former Imperial Guardsman in her most diplomatic demeanour.

The Guardsman stood up, facing the Corellian.

The man was tall… Taller than he! But the ex-smuggler didn’t look intimidated, “Han Solo,” the Corellian introduced himself, extending one hand.

“I know who you are,” Krigger answered in his characteristic frankness. As a matter of fact, Tarec knew who everyone in that room was. Back in the day, they’d been Rebel marks… All of them. But this were peace times now, and everything had changed. It hurt to be on the losing side, but it was what it was. “Krigger… Tarec Krigger,” he responded in kind with his name, shaking the offered hand with his.

With great scrutiny, Mara watched Tarec and Han interact… Certainly the Mandalorian was really trying to put any differences aside; it must be hard for him, Mara knew… but she also knew that Tarec was not stupid, and that he’d be all right. The soft vibration of her commlink got her attention… She excused herself and stepped out of the meeting room.

It was her private line… It was not Karrde, or Luke – the only two people who had the code to it, who must be calling? “This is Jade.”

A familiar voice came back through the small speaker, “Mara! Thank the Force I could reach you,” Corran Horn said with great relief, “I’m sorry I had to push Karrde to give me the code to this line…” he apologized.

Mara knew that no one pushed Karrde… Surely Corran was in debt with her savvy boss now, a position she also knew the Corellian Jedi hated to find himself in. So whatever Horn wanted with her… it was really important. “What is it Horn?”

“Is Luke with you?” was Corran’s first question, “I just got back… I’ve been trying to reach him but he’s not answering. He’s with you, isn’t he?” When noticing Mara’s silence, his voice turned worried, “Please, tell me he’s with you…”

“We got separated two days ago,” Mara informed, “Something came up… He’s gone on some business of his own.” Luke’s whereabouts were probably classified, so she wasn’t sure how much she should tell Corran… The Corellian was in the NR military, but although he was a Jedi Knight he wasn’t officially linked to the Jedi Academy – sometimes that offhand manner of the Farmboy to go about things got on her nerves! And the fact was that Luke had asked her just to take Horn’s message and relay it to Varldavinnor.

“That’s no good!” Corran said in alarm, “Gone where?!”

“What is it Corran?” Mara pressed; she was starting to get alarmed herself.

“This is an emergency!” Corran spat, “Kam, Kyp and two Padawans are gone! They’ve been taken!... And I have not heard a word from Kirana Ti and her team…”

“What do you mean taken?” Mara interrupted, she knew Corran was investigating something for Luke, the Farmboy himself had told her… But the whole team had been taken?

“At Kasthar Pharma facilities… We were ambushed!” Corran revealed, “I barely escaped... And that just because I got help! You’re not gonna believe what I’m about to tell you, Mara… They were all pulled through this… _gate_!”

 _‘Gate?’_ That eerily familiar word resonated in Mara’s mind… Why was Corran talking of gates? This was too specific to be a coincidence. “Luke’s gone to Varldavinnor,” Mara decided to tell Corran, “Their Ambassador has gone missing…”

“No, no, no… That’s the last place he should be right now!” Corran interrupted, showing despair.

“Tell me about the gate!” Mara quickly demanded.

“It’s nothing like anything I’d seen before… Tentacles of gas came out of it and grabbed us all! Then pulled the others inside…” The memory still fresh in his mind, still frightening and inconceivable.

Mara could sense Corran’s underlying terror… The same terror she’d picked up in Tarec when he spoke of the monolith and the creatures… The same unease Luke had shown after he’d faced the Witch aboard the smuggler ship… These were grown men, brave men... and Zaferath had managed to spook all of them!

Corran’s voice kept giving Mara information, “Streen has not been able to reach Luke either… I checked with him and Kirana and her team have not returned to the Academy,” he revealed, “They went to Varldavinnor to investigate this matter with women disappearing… This is too weird...” his CorSec instincts were ringing loud.

“You mentioned you got help…” Mara remained calm, trying to gather as much information so she could make out the real state of things.

“Taligueth Hamnd, Kasthar’s CEO… She helped me escape and told me everything she knows…” Corran told Mara, “All about the cultist women, their blind adoration to a female deity… most of them Varldavinnorian women. She mentioned a Zaferath Witch that is coming after Luke!”

The mentioning of that name made the Trader’s blood chill two degrees… Luke himself had already suspected that… This only confirmed his suspicions.

“And that’s not all…” Corran continued, “Oorly, my wingman… He came to me a few hours ago, telling me that Luke is in trouble! And he’s a Findsman, Mara.”

Mara knew what a Gand Findsman was, and how accurate they were with their divination skills. This was serious! “What kind of trouble? Did he tell you?” she asked feeling anxiety building up in the pit of her stomach.

“That’s the thing with Gands… Oorly knows the _when_ , but not the _what_ or the _where_ unfortunately… And the time for trouble is now!” Corran pressed.

“I think the _where_ is very clear,” Mara stated. Varldavinnor! That must be it!

“What if Luke is not in Varldavinnor?” Corran deducted what Mara had concluded, “What if he was forced to take a detour to somewhere else?”

The Corellian Jedi was right, she never got confirmation that Luke actually made it to Varldavinnor… But this didn’t mean he’d been taken either. It’d been only two days since she and Luke got separated.

It seemed like Corran’s investigative mind had already guessed what she was thinking, “We must warn him! Let him know what’s happened!”

“I’ll do that now!” Quickly Mara put Corran on hold and keyed in Luke’s line code… But it looked like the signal was sustaining heavy interference and the call didn’t go through… She tried a second time… Nothing. “He’s not answering,” she told Corran after bringing his call back online. Then another recognizable male voice calling her name caught her attention.

“Mara!” Han Solo had come out of the meeting room into the corridor where the Trader was, “I think you should hear this,” his tone severe.

Solo’s demeanour was grave, something must have happened, “Corran, I have to go…” Mara told the Jedi, “Are you in Coruscant?”

“I am.”

“I’m in Coruscant too… I think you should make you way to Organa-Solo’s office,” Mara urged him. “And make it quick!”

When Mara entered the meeting room again, Wedge Antillies was in there too, addressing all the others, with a grim look on his face.

“…he gave me direct information on Varldavinnor, stating that this planet is to be considered hostile towards the New Republic,” after a brief pause, Wedge braced himself for the second part of what he was there to tell. “Just minutes ago I got word that the _Adventurer_ ’s crew has been wiped out by an unknown force, when we got the distress signal we acted immediately… We have not yet confirmed any survivors. The ship has remained sitting in space since the incident.”

Wedge made a short pause, allowing everyone in the room to process the information.

When he felt it’d been enough, the General continued, “With the aid of scout droids we have been able to retrieve the dreadnought’s log and in it we’ve learnt that just hours before the attack, they had got direct orders from the Jedi Master himself to take in a civilian ship departing the planet under refugee status; he too was to join the refugee group…” Wedge eyed Mara who had entered the room moments before and had heard this last part of his exposition.

Furtively Leia and Han looked at each other in deep worry… Luke had been on that ship?

“…but Luke’s _X-Wing_ never docked in the _Adventurer_ ,” Wedge completed his sentence; some relief he could not hide seeped into his voice, nevertheless he could not feel completely relaxed, “Still we have not heard word of him.”

Luke had not boarded the doomed ship. Mara, Leia, Han… went back to breathing, each in their own time.

The majority of people in the room knew each other well. They’d been Rebel comrades, and the formalities could be spared, so Wedge kept calling Luke, just Luke.

“Under Luke’s recommendation I have pulled all ships out of the Sacaar System,” Wedge concluded.

“Were the refugees debriefed?” Leia asked, trying hard to not let the worry she felt about her brother cloud her judgment. She was trained for this, so she should carry on just as she knew how.

“Yes. Everything is in the ship’s log. A team is sorting through that as we speak, we should have some information in about an hour,” Wedge informed, “Another team is trying to figure out what it was whatever hit the dreadnought so unexpectedly… The first pack of information showed some disturbing, nonsensical results…”

Mara gave one step forward, as if pulled in anticipation.

“…so they are rerunning all the data,” the NR General finalized.

There was no way they would find out what had hit the vessel, Mara knew… How could they? They didn’t even have half the pieces, nor the slightest idea of what this was all about.

“Mara!” Wedge addressed the Trader, some hope sparkling in his brown eyes, “Luke asked me to reach out to you… He said you could help.”

The eyes of everyone present set on Mara. Although she would never be intimidated by anything or anyone, to have everyone staring at her in anticipation made her feel somehow uncomfortable… And the discomfort originated in her knowing that all the information she ought to disclose was linked deeply to her personal history, and she hated to talk about her personal life! But she must speak about it in order to know what had happened to Luke, so she would do it, but only about what proved to be utterly necessary and keep the private parts private.

Tarec stood up and threw a supportive glance to his former Imperial comrade… All this madness was going to be hard to explain. For obvious reasons, he’d even left the f _antastic_ parts of his whereabouts during the last sixteen years to himself. Although it had not been agreed between them beforehand, he and Mara knew that there were some things that were always best to leave untold.

Mara knew that despite anything that could transpire between them, Krigger would always have her back. “How can I be of help?” she offered Wedge, her voice even, but tense.

“Luke mentioned a map, with specific lay line coordinates…” Wedge recalled, “He said we must use it to avoid attacks to any ships.”

“I can provide that…” She assured.

“Luke also said that I should ask you to give us anything you might deem helpful… He asked me to tell you that Varldavinnor’s population is on Zaferath’s side…” Wedge recalled the Jedi Master’s words, “He said she’s our newest enemy and that she needs to be stopped.”

Slowly, Leia leaned forward in her seat, “Mara, do you know who she is?” she asked.

The Trader braced herself… “Yes,” she confirmed. The things she was going to reveal to all this people… She didn’t even know where to start in order to make it sound plausible… She needed Corran in there, now!

As if understanding the cue, Leia’s aide entered the meeting room and approached the Chief of State, murmuring something to her ear. Leia cocked an eyebrow, then made the announcement to everyone, “Corran Horn is here… He says Mara asked him to come,” the Princess eyed Mara with some surprise on her face.

As soon as the aide had left, the Corellian Jedi entered the room.

“This is quite the meeting…” was what Corran managed as a greeting when noticing who was in there. All of them together were some of the heavy weights in the New Republic Government – with the exception of a tall, strong man standing in a corner whom he failed to recognize. ~~~~

“Horn…” Mara called to him, “…I’ll need your help with this.”

Corran approached Mara and stood next to her.

“All right…” the former Imperial Agent brushed the room with her gaze, eyeing each of the people present... The disclosure of this Emperor’s little secret was going to be quite a shocker, she knew. “Will try to make it short.”

 

oOo

 

Utter silence reigned in the meeting room after Mara and Corran – with the occasional input from Tarec, had finished with their tale. They’d spoken of everything they knew and had considered relevant to this matter. Everyone kept quiet, as if trying to let the bizarre information they’d just been given sink in.

This was a small meeting, with only nine people in it… But most of these nine people were some of the best people the new Government had in its ranks, and the rest were valuable allies in their own right.

So this went as far back as the time of the Empire… Why hadn’t this happened sooner? In an attempt to keep things rolling, Leia gave her assessment of the situation, “So, a planet has turned on us relying on an unknown weapon of unknown precedence and reach…” she tried to provide a technical term to this witch’s nonsense she could give the Senate, “…We don’t yet know where Kirana Ti and her team are… Are we’re not even sure if Luke’s been taken… These are Jedi we’re talking about, so at any time they could turn into field assets,” she reasoned. Luke was well known for being resourceful, they should keep hope.

“They have performed a direct attack against a NR vessel,” Admiral Ackbar added, “A vessel that was there to provide protection, under a diplomatic request of theirs… Varldavinnor is an NR affiliated planet, their actions can be catalogued under the lines of treason.”

“I say we go to Varldavinnor ourselves!” Wedge proposed, eager at doing something so he could keep his ever-present promise to Luke: if he needed them, they’d come running! “There’s a couple of our ship’s close to the System already… Let’s bring the full cavalry!”

“No!... Not until we know with certainty what hit the _Adventurer_ and how to protect ourselves from it!” Akbar reasoned.

“I’ve already told you how to protect your ships…” Mara calmly stressed, “… use the symbol and avoid sitting in the areas marked in the lay line map I’ve given you.”

“Master Trader Jade!” Hiram Drayson addressed the redhead standing in the middle of the room, “You’re asking us to rely on lore and superstitions!”

“Those are no superstitions…” Krigger firmly interjected, “Haven’t you heard anything we’ve already told you?” his patience growing thin.

“I know it’s hard to believe… But if you want to succeed on this, you’re going to have to take our word for it,” Corran pressed the subject. He knew this was something hard to believe to someone who hadn’t seen it with their own eyes; his own investigative mind was having a hard time adapting to the new possibilities in this case.

Han Solo had remained strangely quiet. He thought this was utter madness! Sure he had witnessed a lot of crazy shit when hanging around Luke… but Mara’s story sounded like a fantasy tale! But giving it a second thought, it was not really surprising given the _shavit_ Palpatine liked to mix himself with.

Leia seemed to pick up on her husband’s sentiment, “I know every one of you must be thinking that all this sounds implausible… crazy even!  But I must remind all of you that every intel Mara Jade has provided to us in the past, has always proved to be true and of great value to the New Republic.”

Everyone in the room nodded, some in support, some others considering this last statement their President had uttered.

In silence, Mara appreciated Leia’s support.

“Ackbar and I will go talk to the Senate,” Leia continued.

“I suggest we keep things quiet for a while and treat all this as an intel gathering mission, under Intelligence’s jurisdiction…” Drayson proposed. He had full authority to conduct his proposed plan and it would save them the nuisance to have to involve the Senate, at least for now.

Mara felt grateful for Drayson’s idea, that would speed up things and would spare her from facing the Senate. But despite any plan the Director of Intelligence came up with, she already had a plan of her own, one she intended to carry on with or without the NR’s support.

“I agree,” Admiral Ackbar showed his support to Drayson’s proposal.

“Let’s do that then,” Leia concurred; she after all, had the last say in all of this. “What do we know?” she called. Immediately the holo-projector showed the images of intel at the centre of the room. Holographic images, actualizing data by the second, floated above the large table.

Wedge keyed in his code and some recent information provided by his team got updated.

Tarec looked at all the intel displayed by the holo-projector… A particular image got his attention… The portrait of a beautiful woman of raven hair and violet eyes. What was she doing there! How come the NR had a portrait of this woman… This couldn’t be! He remembered that woman, it was the same woman that had visited the cells in the Imperial bunker. “That’s her!” he stated shocked at his discovery.

“What?!” Mara uttered when noticing Tarec’s shocked declaration.

“The woman in the portrait…” Krigger pointed a finger at the image.

“What do you mean? This is the woman that has just disappeared, Ambassador Ratvissa Haxa,” Leia explained, “The one Luke just went to find.”

“No!” Tarec Krigger said, an ominous tone in his voice, “That’s your Zaferath Witch!”

Mara’s blood froze… Ratvissa Haxa was the Witch!

The room turned completely quiet… Everyone’s surprise was palpable.

The Trader’s mind started to race… That’s why she’d felt familiar… Right from the beginning Zaferath had had a perfectly laid out plan… A game of sorts. She’d wanted Luke right from the start. Shavit! That gullible, trusting Farmboy! It was always the same story with him! And he’d gone to that planet unable to fight his urge to help that woman… And the woman had been playing all of them all along! Now there was no doubt that the Witch had got her filthy hands on the Jedi! “She’s got him! I’m sure!” Mara declared in utter certainty. This new situation changed everything… It’d been only two days since they split, and Wedge had just spoken to Luke hours ago… Maybe if they hurried…

It was the time to act!

Finally Han broke his silence, Luke needed help! “I agree with Wedge… I say we take them right on!” He stated with firmness. “No subtlety, no jumping around… We demand they give Luke back to us straight and simple.”

“Varldavinnor is full of those Zaferath worshipers,” Corran pointed out. Maybe waging war so openly was not the best approach.

“What good would that make?” Drayson asked, trying to make sense out of Solo’s proposal.

“A distraction!” Han explained, “That’s the place Luke is officially known to have gone to, he’s gone missing, the full crew of a Capital ship is gone missing too… Is only natural that the New Republic starts looking there… Then we can slip inside quietly through a back door and get Luke back without them even noticing it.”

“That is _if_ there’s any back door at all,” the Director of Intelligence put in dryly.

“We’ll find one,” Han assured in his usual confidence. Finding back doors was something he’d done _all the time_ back in his smuggling days.

“Is not that simple,” the Guardsman warned, “That Witch’s got eyes everywhere… Believe me, you don’t want to mess with this woman,” Tarec ominously stated.

“We will deal with her!” Mara barked. “ _I_ will deal with her!” her voice low and threatening. Mara felt her insides churn… That Witch had dared take more from her… and this had to stop!

“I’ll reach out to Taligueth Hamnd,” Corran told Mara, “Maybe she can help us find this back door we need.”

“Do that,” Mara agreed. From what Corran had told her, that woman didn’t have her hands clean for sure, but maybe she knew something that could help them.

“We better start moving,” Wedge urged, “Admiral?” he addressed his Mon Calamari superior.

“Go ahead General,” Ackbar acknowledged, “Let’s make sure we are ready at the shortest notice.”

Wedge saluted and left the room in hurried steps. Hiram Drayson did the same, there were many preparations to be made.

Leia stood looking blankly at the holographic images in front of her, she felt beyond worried; Mara’s words rang in her ears… This was not only about getting a group of Jedi back, or taking reprisals for a wrecked ship and its crew… If they let this go further, who knew what this whole matter would turn into? By Mara’s words, it couldn’t be anything good. And the Witch had got Luke? She felt the supportive presence of her husband standing next to her, “And to think that it was I the one who pushed Luke into that woman’s arms!” she uttered in regret. If something happened to her brother…

“Hey, Princess,” Han tried to soothe her, “Don’t take the blame, she tricked us all.”

Leia was about to say something, but her words got caught in her throat… In sudden shock she dropped back on her chair… then turned to look at Mara… Both had felt it!… Both had felt Luke’s presence in the Force fading away… It had been so clear for a mere instant, but now there was _nothing_ … “Sometimes he fades in the background… Especially when he doesn’t want to worry me!” Leia addressed Mara directly when noticing she had felt it too.

Mara looked back at her with an all too knowing look… No! This hadn’t been like Luke just fading in the background… This had been abrupt, powerful… For a second his presence had felt ablaze and then it was gone! Acute dread showed in her emerald eyes.

Leia recognized that look as something that confirmed her own fears.

Mara approached Leia with determined steps, “I need access to Palpatine’s Vault.”

The Chief of State looked back at the redhead woman with open discomfort. Palpatine’s Vault? Was Mara referring to what she thought she was referring to? It made her uncomfortable that Mara kept catching her off guard like this, “How come you know so much?!”

“Because I was the Emperor’s Hand,” Mara stated without any sign of remorse or shame.

Leia recalled her mixed feelings when they’d found out that in the line of Imperial command as the Emperor’s Hand, Mara had been only second to Vader. The redhead had been a very powerful woman indeed… She’d been a mighty Imperial enemy, a secret agent that surely – from the shadows, had given the Rebel Alliance a very hard time… and now she was friends with her brother, one of the people closest to him as a matter of fact… Then an occurrence hit her mind, “It was you who requested access to Palpatine’s Library! _You_ asked Luke!” Leia suddenly realized.

“What if I did?” Mara stated in her usual cool, in a demeanour that didn’t deny nor confirm anything, “It’s not like anyone but me would have known what to do with those files,” she challenged.

“Well, then you’ve already been there!” the President dismissed her request.

“No,” Mara chuckled, “The _other_ vault,” she clarified in a tone that meant that Leia should stop fooling around.

Han gave a knowing look to his wife.

“You mean the subterranean Vault, don’t you?” Leia said, appalled.

“That one,” the Trader confirmed.

Leia stopped pretending. Yes, as Chief of State she should not disclose secret information to civilians, but this was Mara she was talking to, a top-ranking officer of the former Empire, someone who knew things most of them didn’t even suspect about. “That vault is underground, heavily guarded with Imperial automated systems…” she informed, although she knew that Mara surely already knew that. “Everything is how _he_ left it; we have not been able to access that vault. We’re even afraid that it might have a self-destruct!” If any attempt of entering the vault triggered the security protocols left in place by the late Emperor, the Vault’s location would put a heavy populated area of the city in peril, “It’s remained undisturbed.”

The former Emperor’s Hand gifted the Chief of State of the New Republic with a smirk… She had that one right! Of course there was a self-destruct! “I need to go inside,” Mara insisted, relentless. “If you want your brother back, there’s something in there that I need,” she pressed.

Leia would do anything for Luke! But would this qualify as something beyond what was acceptable? Leia was having a hard time wrestling between her sense of duty, her conscience and her sister’s love.

Han looked at his wife with a hopeful expression on his face, he was counting on her.

The Princess of Alderaan recognized that she’d always taken risks and would do it again, for her brother. With renewed determination she granted Mara what she wanted, “Follow me.”

 

oOo

 

There weren’t any lifeforms standing guard at Palpatine’s Vault.

The high command of the New Republic had decided to keep the place as secret as possible and as invisible as possible too, and following the example of the Imperial protocols put in place before, the NR kept the vault guarded by droids and automatized weaponry.

In no time after recognizing Leia’s security clearance, they were allowed to go through the security perimeter that kept the Vault out of reach. Soon their landspeeder reached a tunnel that led to the planet’s entrails, where the Vault had remained safely hidden. The road ended and they reached the main entrance, they would have to do the rest of the route on foot.

The Vault’s main door was wide and tall, a massive plaque of double width reinforced durasteel. Intricate mechanisms kept the door sealed closed, and a very sophisticated security system kept intruders away. If anyone dared keying in the wrong codes, the place would self-destruct immediately and would end buried under tons of heavy rock with the effectiveness that characterized everything Palpatine oversaw.

With great familiarity, Mara stood before the door and placed her right hand on the main panel… The system immediately came to life. The light in the panel scanned her palm… A larger panel opened, and a pair of thin scanning pads extended, Mara placed herself in between the pads that scanned her whole body… Once this scanning was done, Mara turned around towards the door and placed her left hand now on the same main panel she’d put her other hand moments ago… After the palm of her second hand had been scanned, a small slit opened at her face’s height, and a fourth scanning took place, this time of both her retinas. The last procedure consisted on a voice detector, that analysed Mara’s speech. The whole thing conformed a sequence that ought to be accurately completed in that exact order… or else.

The heavy door opened, sliding sluggishly to the side, granting evidence of having remained sealed for long years.

The group of four stepped through the open door. Inside the place there were high columns of polished marble aligned along the long corridor they were walking on, the pristine floors allowed to clearly see one’s reflection on it. The clanking of their boots echoed through the vast space filled with wonders.

In here Palpatine had kept all of his collections and trophies. Uncountable pieces were placed in every room in the vault, perfectly displayed in the perfect encasing that would preserve their qualities and value.

Han noticed there were pieces of art, religious iconographies, relics, jewels, and many other things representative of every culture in the Galaxy, of every period in its long history, that would sell for millions of credits in the black market.

A pang of pain stung in Leia’s chest when she recognized a display of Alderaanian pottery… The wretched bastard! How dare he! The pressure of her husband’s grip of her hand gave her some reassurance.

Tarec had never been in there and hadn’t even known of the Vault’s existence, despite his status as a high-ranking officer in the Imperial forces. As he walked following Mara, he turned around appreciating what was in there in quiet wonder.

Walking along the main aisle that led to a lobby at the centre, with total ease Mara spoke to the room.

“Dahmaan, wake up!” Mara called.

“Welcome Emperor’s Hand,” an androgynous, computerized voice addressed the visitor, “Me I log the purpose of your visit?”

“Research and recollection of items,” Mara informed; then she added, “Under command _seven-three-nine-Alfa-Fox-Tango_ , you are to consider the rest of the life forms that conform my party, as non-hostile,” she stated, “And you may grant them full taction and transport privileges.” This meant that they would be able to touch, lift and carry any item in the vault.

“Acknowledged.” It only took a few moments for it to get the biometrics and parameters of the three member’s that conformed the Hand’s group. “It has been a long time since your last visit,” the voice said, surely having computed the reference dates in milliseconds.

“I’ve been busy,” Mara humoured the artificial intelligence program, “Update all search and find protocols,” she gave the order.

“What is it that you would like me to find?”

“Weapons and gear,” Mara instructed, “Of antique make… Crude metals… Iron, copper, tin and similar… add leather and wood too.”

“Should these comply with human ergonomics?”

“That’s correct,” Mara confirmed.

“Processing…”

The group reached the lobby at the centre of the room. While they waited, each took a seat in the cushioned armchairs that conformed a lavish leisure area.

Their new position at the centre of that Vault, allowed for a better appreciation… The place was magnificent! Palpatine’s Vault looked like a Museum… A majestic mix of a museum and a library really… A collector’s paradise!

“Rumour has it that this vault’s been here way before the first settlement in Coruscant appeared…” Mara entertained the story, “I always thought that the tale was over exaggerated… not anymore.”

“So Palpatine must have found it and made it his own…” Leia guessed.

“Then started adding to the collection!” Han cynically suggested.

“Nobody ever knew about this Vault… not even Vader!” Mara reminisced, “Only the Emperor, two of his acolytes and me knew about it… I’m guessing you found it by chance.”

Mara was right, Leia remembered the day they had run into it while doing geological research of some sorts after the rise of the _Lusankya_ , when the Rebel Alliance had secured Coruscant… The Vault had been quite a discovery! A very disturbing one, a discovery there was no way to know what it was all about. It was heavily secured, and they guessed boobytrapped, thus the decision to leave it undisturbed and in absolute secret. It had been a decision made by Mon Mothma when she was President, and only her, Admiral Ackbar, Crix Madine and Leia herself had been aware of this… and of course Hiram Drayson got to know all about it when he took over Intelligence.

Leia pondered the thought that it was incredible what the Emperor had achieved to amass in there! It was very likely that everything was placed in here as conquest trophies of the Emperor’s exploits… And it was even more incredible that Mara had had access to all of this during all these years and she’d done nothing about it! Knowing just how good in infiltration she was, Mara could have easily found her way in there anytime and made a fortune out of all this! Why hadn’t she done it? It would have been a lot easier than slave herself working in the smuggler world… As Leia got to know and understand that enigmatic woman a bit at a time, she more understood why Luke liked her.

“Items with the requested parameters have been found in wing seventy-two.” The voice came back with the information, “Would you like me to show you the way?”

“Yes, please.” Mara accepted.

Immediately, an array of soft lights shone on the union between floor and wall, that lit the path that should be followed.

Soon they reached wing seventy-two.

The place looked like an armoury. Different pieces of weaponry lay beautifully displayed in boxes of reinforced transparisteel, and many separate pieces of combat gear were placed in specialized hangers. Mara was pleased with Dahmaan’s findings… Oh, yes! This was exactly what she was looking for.

Leia appreciated the display, “These weapons are ancient!” she uttered in genuine awe.

“She’s ancient,” Mara said with casual forwardness, referring to Zaferath’s age. “These are no regular weapons…” she continued, “These are _Legendary Weapons_ , embedded with magic…” this was what the Emperor had told her. Weeks before she would have rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of that statement! Now she knew better, “…infused with mystical powers.”

Han made a face at that statement… Those items looked pretty ordinary to him, and very old. “We’ve got our blasters, you’ve got a lightsaber… Why do you need any more weapons?” Solo asked Mara.

Tarec was the one to answer, “Blasters and lightsabers are good weapons… But they’ll be no good where we’re going.”

Mara inspected a long sword and a shield… _‘This will do’_ she thought, she should stick to what she was proficient with, and handling a sword was not much different than handling a lightsaber. The shine of metal caught her eye, she turned and looked at a steely piece of full body chainmail armour, red cape an all… Well, if she was doing this, she might as well do it in style!

Tarec tested an axe that looked heavy, but marvelled at the perfect balance the craftmanship of the weapon evinced. This was definitely his style!

“I think this’ll fit me!” Unexpectedly Han cheered, when trying on a weapon’s belt.

Mara turned to look at him, her eyes hard, “No! Forget it!” she warned.

“I’m not askin’ you...” Han quickly dismissed her, “I’m coming with you!”

“No way!” the Trader refuted, “You’ll turn into a liability, Solo!” She could not take responsibility for him! This was Luke’s best friend! He and Leia were in here because she hadn’t had an option, but this didn’t mean she was going to let them be part of _her_ mission.

“Hey! It’s my brother out there!” Han pointed a finger at her, “You think I’m gonna stay here, sittin’ on my hands? No way, sister!” He stared at her defiantly, “I’m coming with you! End of story!” The Corellian then turned around and continued selecting his gear. There was no way she was going to talk him out of this!

Han Solo’s specialty was to grind anyone’s gears utterly… And Mara was no exception. Calming herself she thought on the cons of the situation… Solo ran on wits and sheer bravery, fuelled by a strong will and determination. He was an excellent shot too and a cunning pilot. Maybe he could stick around… Mara looked around the case in front of her and selected something that seemed suitable, “Here…” she extended a long bow and arrows to Solo, “I guess you can handle this.”

A long-range weapon Han realized… He liked it! Mara was right, Han was an excellent shot, and long-range weapons were his specialty.

“Get familiarized with it, be sure you practice before we leave!” Mara admonished.

“Who do you take me for?” Was Han’s dry answer as he eagerly inspected his newly acquired weapon.

“And Solo…”

“Yeah, yeah… You’re in charge and all that,” he didn’t let her finish, “Damp down your power core! I’m not leaving my brother alone in this one…” he mumbled in a grumpy manner.

Mara turned around shaking her head in exasperation… Now she understood why Solo and Skywalker were such good friends… They were both equally irritating!

The next step was to select armour.

“This gear is weird,” Han expressed when inspecting the chainmail items, “It doesn’t look like much… Is this going to give us any protection?” He asked with suspicion. Those things looked archaic!

“We won’t know for sure until we try them,” Tarec dryly offered.

That was no good of an answer for the ex-smuggler. Decidedly he unholstered his blaster and took a point-blank shot at the nearest chainmail vest plate… The thing held! It didn’t get a scratch. In the Corellian’s book, the test had been satisfactory.

“Solo!” Mara glared at him.

“Now we know!” He innocently let out, with a trademark lopsided grin. “It’ll hold.” He stated with satisfaction.

“Make sure to place all of the vests in the extraction crates, we’re taking them with us,” the Trader asked Han and Tarec. These pieces of gear would be put to good use somehow.

While the rest selected gear and weapon’s Leia had gotten distracted with that Alderaanian collection of pottery that beckoned at her. It was so beautiful! And when looking at it the memories of her home were so loud in her mind.

“Organa!” Mara called, “You should gear up too!”

Leia looked back into the room and nodded.

Mara felt odd curiosity… She came outside the armoury and approached the Princess to found out what she was doing. When looking at her, she felt some sympathy for the Princess… The Trader understood and could relate to what it was like to feel nostalgic, to miss something so bad that it hurt… “Take it,” she encouraged, “It’s not like it’s doing any good in here.”

The Princess smiled and snorted. She should not be distracting herself with this, but she could not help to feel profoundly homesick. Mara’s offer was very thoughtful of her… and she would take it. With great care, Leia took one of the pieces in her hands, the one that resembled a piece her mother, Queen Breha Organa, had possessed.

Once they were all set, they started their way towards the exit. Tarec and Han pushed with ease heavy extraction crates that ran on hoovering magnets, such crates full of the gear and weapons they had just selected.

Leia carried the piece of pottery, her arms wrapped around it. “You know you must relinquish all security protocols, don’t you?” Leia stated in her Chief of State persona now.

Mara snorted, “You know I can’t do that…” then looked at the Princess and gave her an ironic smile, soon the smile faded, “This must remain hidden, out of reach.”

The President considered the Trader’s words… Yeah, this was the kind of dirt that ought to remain hidden, just as Han had stated. Giving up on her first demand, Leia nodded in understanding.

“This is my promise to you,” Mara addressed the Alderaanian Princess, “I won’t open this vault ever again, unless there is an emergency… and I will ask you first.”

Leia smiled at the redhead, maybe they understood each other better from what she thought, “That’s a deal.”

Mara and Leia had never really had a chance to do any sort of bonding… They felt respect towards one another, considered each other as allies, but nothing more had developed between them… Perhaps that was about to change. The Trader pressed her lips as if she were coming to terms with the idea, Leia was after all Luke’s sister.

As they made their way out, Mara noticed a faint glow coming from underneath her zipped up vest… The Kaiburr crystal she wore around her neck was reacting to the mystical weapons around it… This meant something, and maybe there was a reason – yet unknown, why this small piece of a jewel had come to her.

Mara had never believed in fate… Until she’d met Luke.

With apprehension Mara Jade realized she carried a feeling that seized her mind and soul... The feeling that something fateful was just on the verge of happening.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ny for all your help and support throughout the development of this story.

 

* * *

 

 

Leia, Han and Mara stepped into the Chief of State’s office, determined to move the rescue mission forward. Tarec was gone to drop all their weapons and gear on the _Jade’s Fire_ and get the ship ready for their departure. The extra gear they retrieved had already been directed to Wedge’s office – along with a number of instructions provided by Mara, so he could decide whom in his team would use it.

After several minutes of arguing, Mara got to the conclusion that no matter how many facts she’d give them – she and Tarec were the experts at infiltration for that matter, Leia would not stay behind with the NR fleet and insisted on being at the front line with her. Not only Solo had included himself in _her_ mission, but now his wife was in it too… So it was best to plan with both of them included. Still, she felt the pressure… This was Luke’s family and she could not allow anything to happen to them! But she should be fair and give them credit, Han and Leia were more than capable of taking care of themselves and she could not blame them for wanting to come after Luke.

It was decided they were to leave on Mara’s ship and leave the _Millennium Falcon_ with Chewie, who’d join the rest of the NR fleet and would remain in the background ready for an evacuation when they got Luke.

As they spoke about these last details in their plan, Corran Horn entered the office.

“What have I missed?” the Corellian Jedi addressed the others.

“Not much,” Han gave a sarcastic answer.

“I’ve got Taligueth Hamnd with me,” Corran informed out of the blue.

That got everyone’s attention.

“Bring her in!” Leia urged.

It was really not a surprise that the CEO of such important company would be in Coruscant, the planet was after all the centre of Government and the main hub for big businesses, and there had been sessions in the Senate in reference to new regulation laws for Health Care programs, so surely Hamnd was here on that business.

An elegant, tall, slender woman of dark hair and honey coloured eyes entered the Presidential office. She sported the remains of a recent injury on her left temple, slightly reaching the corner of her eye.… Just like if she’d been punched. She’d tried to conceal it with makeup, but for the trained eye it was still noticeable. Soon the CEO of Kasthar Pharmaceuticals was sitting across from the President of the New Republic.

Corran sat next to Taligueth Hamnd in a supportive gesture. In a casual manner, Han had taken a seat on the end of his wife’s desk, his arms crossed on his chest. Mara sat in the back opposite to Hamnd, just where she could see her, almost blending herself with the background on purpose; this woman had _a lot_ to tell and a lot to answer for.

The utter silence in the room prompted Hamnd to speak. Immediately she started spitting information. She spoke of everything she knew; of Zaferath’s interdimensional nature, on how the Witch fed on the energy of hatred generated by her embittered followers, of how everything had started, how she herself had gotten involved, her own desire for revenge and how she’d come to realize who this magical being really was and the true intentions behind everything that was being done.

Hamnd also spoke of what she knew on Zaferath’s recent history. The Witch had settled in Varldavinnor in human form and stayed there for the past twenty-two years, recovering from Palpatine’s attack. Posing as a member of the Royal family she’d been moving the threads of everything that was to come, until she was strong enough and it was time to show her true self to her already devoted followers. The rest had come to fruition very quickly.

When Hamnd finished she looked sincerely contrite, “I’m so sorry about all this…” she asked for forgiveness, “…I never thought it would go this far. When I realized it, it was just too late.”

“You’re sorry?” Han let out in indignation; a mock laugh accompanied his words. She’d known of the Witch’s plan since who the hell knew when and had said nothing!

Leia stared at the woman with harsh eyes but didn’t say anything. She knew better than to speak when angry, her years as a diplomat had taught her that. Only because she’d saved Corran she was giving the other woman some slack.

It was obvious that everyone was extremely upset at the woman, but they needed to keep things going. “Taligueth has given us the cure for the Purple Haze virus, and the vaccine is already under production specifically for the rescue mission,” Corran spoke adding something into the awkward silence. After what she’d done to his comrade Jedi, he could not believe he was falling into the _good cop-bad cop_ drill right now; but the woman needed to feel some sort of support if they wanted to keep her willing to cooperate. He’d let Leia or Han play the bad side this time.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be so harsh on you,” Leia finally spoke, her tone dry.

“And she’s given us the location of this Witch’s lair too,” Corran added.

“The one that we won’t be using,” Han severely reminded them. According to plan, the NR fleet would reach Varldavinnor and start an investigation of the _Adventurer_ ’s crew disappearance, Luke was not to be mentioned to not arouse suspicions amongst the Varldavinnorian rogues.

Unexpectedly, Mara left her corner and approached the CEO who sat opposite to her, her strides decisive, her body posture threatening. This woman had been covering up all this mess for way too long!

“Whoa! Easy, Mara! Calm down!” Corran stood up and cut her off, “She’s told us everything she knows!”

Mara didn’t speak a word and just gave him a _How do you know that?_ look.

“I have probed her mind… She let me,” Corran clarified.

“I will face the consequences of my actions,” Taligueth said apologetically.

“You better,” Mara addressed her directly, her voice several degrees cold, this was the Emperor’s Hand talking, “Or you’ll have to answer to me!” A threat that rang chillingly true to all those who could hear her.

Mara was scary, Han thought. Definitely Luke was really good for her, he brought out the less scary part of her.

“Have you been to the other side?” Mara asked, more a demand than a question.

“Yes…” Taligueth confirmed, “You don’t want to be there, believe me!”

“I’ll decide that for myself,” Mara dismissed.

“She’s all powerful in her realm! Nothing can stop her!” Hamnd stressed, “On this side, her power gets dampened, but not over there!”

So in order to get Luke, she must have made him cross over, Mara was sure of it; and she was also sure that the charade about a missing Ratvissa had been just the perfect bait.

After witnessing what had happened to his fellow Jedi, Corran seemed to have come to the same conclusion, “So you think she lured Luke in?”

“Yes, she must have…” the CEO confirmed, “That’s the only place where she’s whole and all powerful, and he’d be helpless. But she doesn’t want him dead… Not at first. She’s got very specific plans for him!”

That last statement gave them ambivalent feelings… It meant they had a little time on their side, but it also meant that Luke’s fate would be horrible beyond comprehension if they failed.

“What plans?!” Leia asked, fearing what she was about to hear.

“I don’t know the details,” Taligueth told them, “But in overall she will perform a blood ritual on the Jedi and after that she will consume his energy… If she succeeds, nothing will stop her from bringing her full power over to this side, she’ll become invincible!”

A cold chill ran down Mara’s spine. Luke had become more and more powerful with the years, and particularly in this last mission he’d achieved to connect to power Mara had never witness before in a Force user, and all this was just too convenient for the Witch’s plans, just like if she’d been expecting something like that to happen… And then the cunning woman had waited, waited for Luke’s power to be greater so she could have a feast. That could not be! Not only because it was Luke’s life that was on the line here, but because if Zaferath got a hold on that amount of power, just as Hamnd had stated, she’d be unstoppable.

Han and Leia understood this intuitively, something was very wrong here and it would happen at Luke’s expense. From the information they had gathered, so far in their understanding the Witch needed to feed on vital energy in order to survive… Masculine energy kept her alive and young. The energy of adoration from her female followers – including the blood rituals, gave her the strength to cross between planes. So they needed to take Zaferath off from that somehow… They needed to find a way to force her to remain inside her plane, unable to cross sides. And destroy her.

“We must find a way to enter that realm that is not obvious, we need a back door,” Leia told Hamnd, “What can you give us?”

“The only way I know of to cross over is through the monoliths… but the moment you go through she’ll know you’re coming!” Taligueth told them.

“Show us another way in!” Corran pressed.

Taligueth thought hard, trying to remember, “There’s this artefact… I’ve heard of it only as a rumour, her aides spoke of it at times when they thought I was not listening… They said it’s got the capability of opening a gate without the need of a monolith, that’s how they summon the Witch themselves and I’m guessing this is how they cross over too. But I don’t know for certain if it’s true!”

That sounded like a possibility. The Ambassador’s aides stuck to her Mistress like shadows, every minute of the day, now it was obvious why. And without monoliths around, they must have a way to remain in touch with Zaferath.

“If they keep in contact with their Mistress whether there is a monolith or not, the Ambassador’s aides must know a way in,” Mara was sure.

“Then let’s go ask them,” Han suggested with a smirk.

“It’s been only hours since the attack on the _Adventurer_ happened, and there’s no way they can know we already know about Luke,” Corran offered.

“Let’s pay them a diplomatic visit,” Leia decided.

Everyone in the room eyed each other, that sounded like a plan.

But there was still one loose end. “We still need to do something about those four monoliths at Kasthar,” Corran noted.

Horn was right! Mara realized; her mind was so busy thinking about reaching Luke on time that she’d forgotten all about those monoliths. They could not leave those four gates available for the Witch to cross over… But reaching Luke as soon as possible was paramount… Mara could not do both, she’d had to relinquish this duty to someone else, “If I teach you how to deactivate them, are you willing to do it yourself?” Mara asked Corran.

The idea of going back there, to that place were his Jedi friends had fallen, terrorized Corran, but he was a man of duty first and foremost and he’d never allow his fears to make him step aside, “I’ll do it!” he accepted without a blink.

“I’ll help!” Taligueth offered, “Is the least I can do.”

Arriving with Hamnd to the facilities would be ideal, Mara and Corran agreed.

“All right, this is what you’ll have to do.” Mara showed Horn exactly what he ought to do.

After a short while Corran had got all the information he needed and had gone through the procedure with Mara enough times so he’d memorized every step. He had a lightsaber, a very good memory resulting from his Corellian cop training and had Hamnd with him… What could go wrong? He thought trying to cheer himself up a little.

“We’re done here!” Mara announced.

Good, it was time to move.

“Report to Wedge and tell him you’ve got direct orders from me to become Hamnd’s bodyguard and to accompany her back to Kasthar,” the President addressed the Jedi, “Be safe Corran,” she wished him well.

“Be safe all of you,” Corran addressed the trio.

Han and Mara nodded.

Leia led the group out of her office.

That diplomatic visit could not wait any longer.

 

oOo

 

With Han at the wheel and Leia sitting in the co-pilot’s seat, they travelled to the residential area were the Varldavinnorian Ambassadorial residence was located. The party remained quiet, too worried to utter a word.

Sitting in the back seat, Mara cultivated her patience. The drive was long, and this gave her some time to think.

Of course! Zaferath wanted the Jedi alive! This was why when Luke confronted her in the smuggler’s ship she had retreated, knowing that he could kill himself if using more Force energy than what he was ready for. If she’d wanted him dead she would have just destroyed the ship and been done with it! She clearly had the power to do something like that.

Zaferath wanted Luke alive, so this gave them time.

She tried hard to recover memories of the Witch, but it was as if these had been buried in the depths of her mind on purpose. That’s why Ratvissa had felt so familiar… Because Mara had already known her, she’d known her as a child, when Zaferath had brought her to the Sith.

And their paths had crossed again unexpectedly. What kind of understanding had Palpatine and Zaferath had exactly?  What kind of value had the Witch put on her to use Mara as currency twice! Why this dark woman had such a vicious ill will towards her? Mara might never get to know the detailed answers to these questions.

Feeling a bit on edge, the group arrived to their destination. The lavish house was built amongst an area full of tall trees and foliage. When presenting her credentials at the entrance gate, the system immediately granted access to the vehicle.

The area was pretty, Han noticed. By the time the party was getting off their landspeeder, an elegantly attired aide waited for them by the entrance door and there was no sign of anyone else. Han did a quick scanning of the doors and windows visible in the property and noticed Mara had done the same too… No apparent threat was discovered by either of them.

“My apologies for showing unannounced,” was Leia’s greeting when they reached the main door where the aid waited, “But I wanted to come and show our support in these dire times for the Varldavinnorian people.”

“You should have not bothered, Your Excellency. It is a real honour to have the Chief of State to hold such considerations towards us,” the aide graciously answered, while showing them the way inside.

The party followed the woman through the spacious house. The residence was decorated in old-style Varldavinnorian fashion, all the heavy curtains were closed so the lighting was dim and the place was very silent… It felt still, like on pause. They entered an elegantly decorated living room area and took a seat in it.

“It is my duty to make sure that you feel backed up by the New Republic…” Leia continued with diplomacy, “…and my concern. Have you had any word of your Ambassador?”

“Not yet, unfortunately,” the aide answered.

Mara and Han remained quiet, discreetly paying attention to everything going on in there.

“Can I offer you some tea?” The aide asked, shifting in her seat.

“That’d be very kind of you, thank you,” Leia accepted.

“Is it just you in here?” Han casually asked.

“Just me… Everyone has gone back to Varldavinnor. I was left behind in case we have news of our Ambassador,” the woman answered as she stood up, “I’ll go get the tea.” The aide left the room leaving her three visitors in there alone.

A couple of minutes went by, and then… the muffled sound of a door sliding.

The first one to react was Han, “That sneaky lizard!” Han cursed under his breath. Standing up, he jumped over the couch he was sitting on and dashed through the same door the aide had left through, closely followed by Mara.

Trader and Captain ran with desperation, following the sounds the woman left behind as she tried to escape, her attempts leading them outside to the back of the house and then towards the back woods. They entered the foliaged area running at full speed.

Meanwhile, Leia had ran in the opposite direction towards the outside front of the residence and hopped on their landspeeder.

Mara’s heart beat rapidly… That woman knew something, and they needed to find out what that was. She should not escape! A low branch lashed on Mara’s face, inflicting a small cut of her cheek, so focused she was on her target that she didn’t even feel it. Aware of her surroundings, she could hear Solo’s rushed steps snapping twigs and crushing foliage while running parallel to her several meters away, his own ominous thoughts underway, and cursing as he too found obstacles on his path.

Han could see the woman running ahead of them, making distance. She evidently knew the area, and this gave her an advantage. The woman rapidly approached an open path, if she had a vehicle hidden there it would be impossible to catch her, she’d be lost to them. Han stopped and unholstered his blaster, he’d have to gamble. Setting it to stun, the ex-smuggler steadied his breath and aimed…

Just right before taking the shot, the purring sound of a landspeeder engine was the first thing Han heard, and then he saw his is wife jumping on the escaping woman.

Leia drove fast, getting ahead quickly. She found a path that seemed to lead to the back of the house and further, she followed it on a hunch. In between the trees she caught a glance of the woman running through the woods… She saw a clear trail that turned across the trees and she took it, cutting off the escaping woman’s path at full speed and hitting the breaks hard… The woman coming out of the woods rammed into her vehicle, the impact making her bounce and fall on her back. With quick reflexes Leia jumped from her seat and landed on top of the woman trapping her against the ground with the full weight of her body so the other couldn’t move. Leia was successful and felt thankful for all those personal defence lessons and training her father had put her through. It had been a very unorthodox education for a Princess of Alderaan, but Bail Organa had insisted on it, and it had paid off handsomely.

Soon Han and Mara were at Leia’s side to help her restrain the escaping aide.

They had got her!

The group walked back to the house with the woman in their custody.

Once inside the house, they entered an enclosed area that served as a small book room. With a push, Mara made the woman sit on an armchair. Han held the woman in place while Mara tied her wrists and ankles to the piece of furniture using thin strips of duraplast as cuffs; it was a habit of her to always carry those things in her utility belt.

The woman wrestled her bindings, but it was impossible for her to break free of them. “You are making a grave mistake! Varldavinnor had nothing to do with anything! We’ve suffered enough already!

“Yeah? Then why did you run?” Han asked the woman with open cynicism.

“I don’t like this,” Leia uttered. Now that her senses were in full alert, using her untrained Force abilities, she could feel there was something very wrong in there.

Leia was onto something; the place didn’t feel right… The now familiar inner whispering kept calling to Mara, urging her to uncover what was hidden… “Selldhomeh!” she voiced; it was the equivalent she understood as _show me_.

At the mention of the word, the true nature of the room was revealed. The real state of the place showed itself… A place in ruins, with scorch marks on the walls, dried blood everywhere. Dark symbols all too familiar to Mara by now. “It seems I’m getting the knack of it…” she let out sarcastically.

Han looked at Mara, questioning her non-verbally.

“Something I’ve been remembering as I go,” she told him at noticing Solo’s puzzled look, “It’s a long story.”

The sight was horrifying, revealing the true purpose of what really happened there. Both Han and Leia felt their blood chill at thinking that Luke was in trouble with something like this!

“This is quite the hideout,” Han sardonically said, feeling more outraged than anything.

When finding herself discovered, the woman turned defiant, “You won’t get anything from me!” she stated. “Our Mistress Zaferath will deliver us! She will make pay all those who have made us suffer! She will rewrite history and women will be finally free!”

“Is that so?” Mara cocked an eyebrow, recognizing the fervent stance of a fanatic… People like this would go far to protect their beliefs, their distorted view of things. She approached the woman, and stood in front of her. The ex-Imperial Agent’s fist curled tight… Without any warning she hit the woman on the face, hard. “Now… You and I are going to have a little chat,” she hit the other woman again.

“Mara, what are you doing?” Leia yelled in shock, stepping forward.

Han took a hold of  Leia. He’d seen enough of similar events to already know where this was heading.

 “She needs to talk,” was Mara’s answer, but she didn’t turn around to look at the Princess, her whole attention was on the woman sitting on the chair… The former Imperial Agent watched carefully for any hint, for any sign that would help her know how, where and how much to press the subject of her interrogation. “Tell me about the artefact…”

Nothing.

Another hit.

“That object you use to summon your Mistress… I want it!”

Still nothing.

Mara hit the woman again, harder this time… The armchair she was sitting on balancing to one side, but not tilting over.

“You better start talking or that pretty face of yours is going to need thorough reconstructive procedures,” the ex-Imperial threatened.

Mara didn’t get any enjoyment out of this, but the rage she felt was enough to numb her. It was easy, almost natural to go back to the known corners and practices of her Imperial training… To reconnect with the innate, high capability of not getting involved personally, to just look at everything as a task to be performed in order to achieve an expected result.

The Imperial assassin hit the woman again, who this time let out a cry of pain, but still said nothing.

“No?” Mara spoke, “Let’s do the fingers then…”

“Stop this now!” Leia ordered; her breath caught in her throat.

Mara turned around to look at the Princess and advanced towards her. Taking her by one arm a bit brusquely, she led her outside the room. Han followed the two women close behind; this didn’t look good.

Once outside, Mara let go of Leia.

“I want your brother back just as bad as you do!” Mara shot, a dark gleam of numb wrath invading her pupils, a gleam neither Leia nor Han had ever seen before in Mara’s eyes.

This was not really Mara they were looking at; this was the Emperor’s Hand.

“I object to all of this!” Leia challenged, “This is not humane!”

“Humane?” Mara asked her in calm indignation, “Humane?!” she repeated, this time with anger, “Do you think that whatever these psychos have done to thousands of men can be considered humane?” She made a pause, always in control… She’d just thought of Luke and that had stung her heart like a vibroblade, “Do you think that whatever they are doing to your brother, _as-we-speak_ , is humane too?”

At the thought of her brother, Leia covered her mouth suppressing a yelp of horror, the horror she felt only showing in her brown eyes. It was very likely they were making Luke suffer horribly.

“Stay out of this, Organa!” Mara warned. “If you want your brother back, let me do my job.” She walked two steps away from Leia and stopped, then turned around, “And be thankful that Krigger is not here!” She spat. Yes, Tarec knew several Imperial interrogation techniques way more efficient than hers. Krigger’s methods were extremely sophisticated, very effective to extract all kinds of information from individuals very quickly. Depending on the species, there was always the right, most effective procedure. “Keep an eye on your wife, Solo,” she addressed the tall man that had remained sombrely quiet.

Mara turned around and went inside the room closing the door behind her, leaving Leia and Han outside.

In silence, Han watched the ex-assassin walk back into the room. So this was what it was like to be the Emperor’s Hand… The many reasons why Mara was so feared… The tales he’d heard about Imperial secret agents back in the day of the Empire, stories told in such eerie way that one came to think these were only made up stories to spook Empire’s enemies and out of line Imperials, exaggerated after so many times told… Solo now realized that it was very likely these stories had not been exaggerated at all and were all true. This is what Mara had done for the Empire, extract information, sabotage plans, truncate insurrection attempts, uncover conspiracies, find the culprits, bring down enemies, by using every method in the book, at whatever cost. Mara had been indeed a fearsome foe. No, she had not _been_ the Emperor’s Hand… Somehow, she still was it!

“Are you OK with this?” Leia turned to her husband in outrage.

“It’s necessary,” Han just said, giving his wife a knowing look.

The wait was excruciating. Not only for what Leia pictured in her mind on what was going inside, but because as more time went by, less were the possibilities of reaching Luke unharmed. This was a dichotomy that was just too much for Leia to handle calmly. She paced the corridor they were in. Han stood still, his back against one of the scorched walls, his head low… he was worried about time too.

The door opened and Mara came out.

“I know where to find the piece, it’s here in the house,” she announced. Without saying anything more, with quick steps Mara found her way and reached the far end of a corridor, then entered a room.

The Princess stood where Mara had left them. Through the open door of the book room, she could see the woman still tied to the chair, unconscious. She’d passed out of pain, Leia was sure. Snapping out of her consternation, she quickly got a hold of her comm and keyed in her presidential code to get a secure line to her office; they needed to get a team to arrest and take custody of the woman. She’d just finished her call when Mara came back.

“I got it!” Mara announced; her demeanour still severe. She held a smooth piece of intricately carved stone, the size of a book in her hands, its shape cylindrical. “Let’s get moving,” and with this she headed outside.

Leia remained silent, feeling conflicted with what had just happened. The soft touch of her husband made her realize he was standing right there beside her.

“Princess, this was necessary,” Han repeated.

Leia hated to admit it, but knew Han was right. If they had taken the woman in custody and interrogated her with regular NR procedures, they would never reach out Luke in time… And Mara had known this too, so she’d made her call.

Now they had the artefact. They would be able to reach Luke sooner and this increased his chances of survival, just because of what Mara had done.

 

oOo

 

Leia worked quickly. She wanted to be out of there yesterday! She didn’t know how long she’d be away, but these were peace times and the Government would not crumble if she was out for a couple of days. And the Senate was going to have to swallow that. She must go and find her brother!

Talking to Hiram Drayson, she sorted out the last details of their departure. Intelligence would alter the travel logs of the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Jade’s Fire_ so these would show information as if their ships were kept docked in Coruscant’s Main Hangar and as though these had never left the planet, so they would not avert anyone of their absence. Every activity these ships would perform the moment they left Coruscant until their return would remain unregistered.

Mara had stepped outside the terrace in Leia’s office. The pinks and oranges of sunset showing themselves brightly against the sky.

There was one thing that still bugged Mara… They needed to trap the Witch in her realm, to cut her off from every access she could have to the Galaxy. How were they going to achieve that? Once they entered her plane, with the exception of Luke and the extraction team, nothing should come out of there!

Mara wondered if there would be any more people left alive to be saved… How many more would they find in Zaferath’s clutches? As she contemplated the thought, a sudden call reached her comm. She took the small device in her hand… It was her boss! With all the madness going around she’d forgotten to report to him as agreed, her three-week leave was close to its end.

“Hello Talon,” Mara greeted the man on the other side of her commlink, “I know I should be back in four days’ time, but something important has come up.”

“A matter that involves our highly esteemed Jedi Master,” Talon openly stated, “And I heard it’s bad.” Karrde’s voice sounded stern, worried.

“How?...” but Mara stopped right on her tracks. She knew better than to question her boss’ methods. Of course he would know! It was his trade to know everything, information was his own realm. As soon as certain information reached certain NR channels, Karrde would invariably know of it. Just as he did in other circles, surely there was a very well-paid informer within the NR ranks, someone who had access to privileged information. Although Mara very well knew that, no matter how much privileged information he put his hands on, Talon Karrde would never betray the New Republic, his word was compromised, and he’d never break that vow.

“You know I always know,” was Talon’s simple answer.

Mara snorted, time and time again Karrde confirmed that he was someone who should not be underestimated. “How much did you get in so little time?”

“Enough to know how dire the situation is,” the senior Trader explained.

“And I’m assuming you want to get involved,” Mara’s instincts told her this, she knew her boss well enough to expect it.

“Yes,” he confirmed, “We owe Luke nothing less.”

This brought a smile to Mara’s lips. If she’d had her boss close, she’d have kissed him! And the inception of an idea sparked in her mind, “Can you get a hold of automated holoprojection space pods?”

“How many of them?” Karrde asked.

“As many as you possibly can,” Mara told him, “No less than a couple hundred thousand.”

The seasoned Trader kept quiet for a few moments, as if he were considering the numbers, “I don’t think that’d be a problem,” he confirmed, “What do you want me to do with them?”

Mara explained her plan.

They had discovered the Witch moved through the Galaxy using points where she could pop out of her realm, points where lay lines intersected. So they already knew all possible points where she could show up! And it was just a matter of closing those accesses to her. And this is where it got tricky. Mara also had the knowledge of her people on how to prevent the Witch from doing harm, how to create protection barriers. The Protection symbols!

So it was just a matter of combining these two pieces of knowledge together.

It was a matter of creating a net of holoprojections of protective symbols that would seal the more vulnerable points where lay lines crossed across the trade routes in the Galaxy, where the traffic of ships would put many sentient lives in peril.

On intersecting lay line points they would drop the pods at the exact coordinates and the pods would do the job they were programmed to do with precise efficiency: to project large enough holographic images of the symbols on those intersection points, and with this creating the barrier that would keep the Witch at bay. This would represent a monumental task, but Karrde’s Trade Organization had the means to cover large amounts of light years across the Galaxy in a reasonable short period of time; he had ships stationed everywhere! Wherever there was a trade route or post, Karrde’s representatives and associates would be there.

Karrde listened to Mara’s plan attentively, asking a few questions now and then. When she finished it was very clear to him what he had to do. “That sounds viable,” he confirmed. With the trade network already set in place by his own Organization, plus asking a few favours here and there, he’d pull it off, “I can set it up on the main trade routes… The rest, we’ll leave that for Luke’s Jedi to finish with later, when he comes back,” he stated, his words sparkling a hint of hope in Mara’s heart.

That’d be enough for now! With this Zaferath would be cut off from routes of escape. The rest unattended locations would be intersections that would open to dead points in the middle of space where she could do no harm.

“Just send me the specifications and I’ll have Ghent create the algorithm.” Once all the holographic pods were in place, the brilliant mind of Ghent would easily find a way to link them all together and transmit the signal with the proper symbology to be projected on the marked spots.

“I’m sending them now,” Mara informed. She relayed the same lay line map she’d already provided Wedge with.

“I’ll let you know when everything is online,” Karrde reassured.

“Thank you, Talon.” Mara said sincerely.

“Do not thank me Mara,” it was clear Karrde’s help was selfless, “This is the least I can do for Luke… and for you.”

A moment of silence hung in the air, silence that said more than a thousand words.

“Karrde out.”

And with this the call ended.

Mara let out a sigh, it was nice to feel Karrde’s support, and feeling like this was also part of just how much she’d changed.

The redhead looked out into the distance, the soft evening breeze ruffling her hair while helping her clear her mind. She felt her breath heavy, her soul raw… she was worried as she’d never been before in her life!

It’d been four days since she last saw him.

She and Leia could feel his absence in the Force… A void in the Force where it felt like if something was missing… but they would know if he was dead, wouldn’t they?

 _‘Luke… talk to me! Please!’_ Mara silently pleaded through the Force bond she shared with him… Opening her side of it fully… Nothing.

How lost she felt without Luke!

With some discomfort, Mara realized she’d fallen in her former role of the Emperor’s Hand so easily, so quickly… And she hadn’t liked it. She was not that person anymore, wasn’t she? But giving more scrutiny to her feelings she had to admit that in fact, she still was. Her Emperor’s Hand persona _was_ a part of who she really was… It just so happened that since her last day with the Emperor and to the present day she had slowly opened another side of herself that had remained closed for many years and that had been unknown to her for too long… and Luke had been the one who had helped her bring it out. A part of her that was able to care, to form bonds, to put down roots… The Farmboy brought out the best in her.

Mara felt her head throb. Getting ready to go after Luke was a stressful matter and it’d been long hours… She reached out into one of the pockets of her utility belt and retrieved a slender metallic tube. Popping up the lid, she let its contents fall on her palm. When she had the right number, she tossed them in her mouth and swallowed. Mara closed the lid and pressed the tube in her hands until her knuckles turned white and hurt… She’d already summed up two days without sleep, there had been so much to do and there still was! The Trader remembered the last time she’d done this… Ten years back, during that long trek in Myrk’s thick forest with Skywalker as her prisoner… A time when the one thought in her mind had been to put a blaster against the Jedi’s head and shoot. And now she could not bear the idea of not having Luke with her!

“Too many of those can be very bad for you, did you know that?” Han addressed her, noticing the slender tube in her hand. So Mara was not sleeping. _Stimpills_ , that was what she was using. Those things were very effective at dispersing any tiredness of the body and mind, but had severe side effects when abused.

Mara turned around sharply, Han had entered the terrace and she hadn’t noticed, “None of your business, Solo,” she shot at him, upset at his intrusion and at having been startled.

“This has everything to do with Luke, and that automatically makes it my business.” Solo shot back.

Mara glared at him.

The Corellian didn’t feel intimidated. He walked towards the edge of the terrace were she was and stood beside her. “You did well back there,” he referred to her actions back at the Varldavinnorian residence, “Very unorthodox… but it got us what we needed.”

“Your wife doesn’t seem to agree,” she added dryly, crossing her arms around her chest and looking away in the distance. The lights of the city were already coming to life.

“Give her some time… She’ll come around once she comes to terms with the necessity of it all.”

It bothered her that she’d had to torture that woman, but she didn’t regret it, like Solo had just put it: it had been a necessity. Mara looked back at the Corellian... Being with Luke meant having this man, Leia and all these other people in her life… and she should start getting used to it.

“We’ll be walking right into the _krayt_ ’s den,” Han said.

“I can assure you this is like nothing you’d ever faced before,” Mara warned a bit on edge.

“Just try to keep it together…” Han mockingly advised, although he knew Mara didn’t need his advice.

“I _always_ keep it together, Solo!” she told him in exasperation.

He shouldn’t have said that, Han recognized… It was well known that Mara had it always in control.

Mara was irritable, she knew. After a pause, she spoke again, “You shouldn’t risk yourselves like this…” she softened her voice. “Think of those children…” she thought of Jacen, Jaina and Anakin. “Let _me_ do it!”

Han appreciated her sentiment, but their decision was already made. “That’s a nice stone,” he skilfully changed the subject by giving her a compliment, when noticing the pretty tangerine stone Mara wore around her neck and that she was now stroking between her fingers inadvertently.

Mara looked at the crystal in her hand, it now felt somehow precious, “Luke gave it to me…”

This was all Han needed to understand what was going on. So finally the Kid had followed his advice for once. Mara and he were finally in a relationship and something awful had just happened… Maybe Luke had been right all along, and the Kid was somehow relationship cursed.

She shook her head, “If I don’t get him back…”

“Hey… We’re getting him back,” Han interrupted, not daring to entertain that thought.

Mara nodded and pressed her lips. She should not despair.

Han liked Mara… and Mara had grown fond of the Corellian, even though she didn’t want to openly admit it.

“Ever since you came into the picture I kicked back and relinquished butt-saving duty to you,” Han half joked, “Now the Kid has gotten himself in such deep mess that it’s gonna take the two of us to rescue his sorry ass!”

Mara gave him a half smile; she knew there was real tension and worry behind those cynical words of his.

“We’ll bring him back… or else I don’t know what Leia will do…” Han stated. Luke was his wife’s brother, and his too. To think of life without Luke in it just didn’t make sense! Han was older than Luke and in the natural order of things he was supposed to go first… “I don’t know what _I_ would do,” he confessed.

To have a heart to heart with Han Solo of all people was a bizarre prospect… But Mara felt she could open up to him somehow. Maybe they weren’t that different from one another. “I don’t know what I would do either,” she unabashedly confessed too. At this point in her life, Mara could not think of her own life without Luke in it.

Mara regretted her previous narrowness of mind. Her plan had not spared Luke and she’d be going after the Witch, regardless. If something happened to Luke she’d never forgive herself… It was like if all of her fears were coming to fruition… The fear of losing the Jedi forever.

The thought of it made her feel her chest tight, her throat closed. Mara ground her teeth, she was not going to have a meltdown, and not in front of Han Solo! There was just so much far she dared to go.

Han placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a supportive squeeze, his lips tight, his features worried, his hazel eyes full of meaning. It was evident to her he knew what Mara meant to Luke and that he’d guessed their relationship status had changed… He _knew_ what Luke meant to her.

Then she felt a ray of light breaking through the dark clouds in her mind. She’d been in dire situations before, but this time she was not alone. The love Luke inspired in others was here to help her.

Mara felt a surge of determination and certainty igniting inside her… Some of the best and most capable people were involved in this rescue… They’d find Luke. They had to. She’d never give rest, nor forgive the perpetrator of her loss.

Zaferath would curse the hour she’d dared mess with her! The Witch would regret having crossed her path. Mara had been a hunter all of her life… _this_ was her trade.

As the Emperor’s Hand, she’d been the ultimate predator… and she _always_ got her prey.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next Chapter of Provenance.  
> My apologies for posting later that usual, time has become short and the story intricate, so it takes me longer to put a chapter together. Hopefully the result is of your linking.  
> Thank you for reading and would love to hear from you in the comment section.  
> I hope you like this new chapter.
> 
> To my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums, my most heartfelt thanks for your help and support with helping me to make sure this story reads well, for your valuable feedback and for at the same time helping me to improve my English. You’re awesome!

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Witch had remained in the ritual chamber with her most prized possession. Soon her moment of absolute triumph would come.

Patiently, she waited for the first stage of her rite to take effect, so she could complete the ritual. These things could not be rushed, or one would risk obtaining undesired results.

The dark power conjured for deeds like these came from a number of different planes of existence, and time and space sometimes could not be overlapped at will, at least not in events like this.

The cocoon was held high atop the former ritual stone which had now transformed into a small pool filled with murky waters. The translucent sac was kept in place by numerous organic appendages that stuck to the walls and ceiling, creating a web of gooey threads.

In dark anticipation, Zaferath watched her captured prey submerged in yellowish liquid inside the egg. Her mind already relishing on the idea of nurturing herself with all that power. Through the translucent membrane, entranced she watched him; his undressed body curled in a fetal position, unmoving, still… His thick blond mane making soft waves as it undulated with the dense liquid inside, his large eyes closed, his brow lined, his features tight as if in pain. The colour on his lips was already gone, and the texture of his skin was starting to turn transparent and thin. His lungs must be full of the thick fluid, she knew, but he would not drown; the mystical composition in that liquid made sure that the subject kept on breathing.

They had to die slowly you see, painfully… The decomposition process was designed to make subjects experience the most acute suffering possible as these dissolved while being still alive… Suffering of the body, of the mind and of the soul… Suffering was the main ingredient of an energetically powerful solution that would have the best effects. And this solution composed with a Jedi Master’s vital energy was meant to be exquisite.

Suspended in his liquid prison in a nightmare state, a state from which no subject could ever wake up, the Jedi Master awaited his fate. But Luke Skywalker was no regular man, the Witch knew; and this was exactly why she’d chosen him. The Jedi’s process was meant to be in some form different from the one the other hundreds she kept imprisoned in there would undergo, slowly dying too.

The Jedi would lose his soul to her, of that she was sure.

By looking at him, by sensing him, Zaferath could tell the Jedi was in a semi-awake state, he had not yet fallen into the nightmare fully… and this complicated things. The Jedi was fighting, clinging to life… The stubborn man would not just give in! And this upset her. And to make things even more irritating, the rest of the subjects had also slowed down their own dissolving processes… The Jedi had put them all in some sort of _spell_ , one she was not able to undo, not even with all of her power bent into it. This was taking longer than expected. So she had to wait, wait for the dissolution process to take its natural course even if it happened at a slower rate. Rest assured that nothing could ever resist the power of pure darkness, and darkness always swallowed everything.

Two aides entered the chamber, carrying large jugs filled with liquid. Quietly, vehemently, the women poured the contents of the jugs in the pool below the cocoon, the water fizzling and releasing mist. The specific preparation was a mix of Varldavinnorian herbs and roots, concocted to support the ritual that was underway.

After finishing her chore, one of the aides approached her Mistress and kneeled before her. “Zoola has been taken,” she announced.

“Has she told them anything?” Zaferath asked.

“Enough for them to turn suspicious,” the aide confirmed, “They’d be no way they could find out about the true nature of the residence; so it all points out at that they are only planning on inquiring about our involvement in the attack to their ship.”

So they were coming, just as expected. It would be two days maximum until they arrived to Varldavinnor, and she’d be more than ready to deal with them by then. “Let them come, there’s really nothing we can do about that.” She then instructed, “Tell the rest of the women to be ready.” Time in her realm ran slower, so they had plenty of time.

“What about the ship’s survivors,” the aide asked. “They have sought concealment in the mountains.”

“I’ll take care of them later,” Zaferath calmly told her, “And we’ll bring Zoola back to us once the ritual with the Jedi is completed.” Once she had all the power of the ritual within herself, getting her aide back and getting rid of any New Republic opposition would be as easy as snapping her fingers.

“Yes my Mistress,” the aide bowed and left.

Zaferath returned to her contemplation. She watched the Jedi quietly struggle in his liquid prison. She felt somehow amazed at the Jedi’s attempts to wake up. He could resist only because he was indeed powerful, and his power was all she wanted. He had a strong will, he was courageous, noble even... Traits she could not expect to ever find in a man anymore. But this meant nothing to her, it only made his energy particularly valuable.

The Jedi was not a regular man… he had this mystical power inside him, power she’d never witnessed in another human… at least not this great. The Jedi Master harnessed true power, and this was why she had looked for him, why she’d wanted him. It was taking longer than expected to take it from him, but sooner or later the darkness of the conjure would brake him… He would not hold much longer. Every single man always succumbed to her power.

And once she’d made all that power her own, she would scourge the Galaxy and get rid of every filthy male breathing on any planet, only keeping enough to sire her new generation of worshipers. Her daughters would multiply and their energy of adoration would continue to help her to cross to other planes and realms… And once everything had been achieved she would then go back; she’d go back to where she belonged and take revenge.

It all had happened a long, long time ago, but time was something that mattered too little to beings like her, they had all the time in the Universe. Once she made it back, she would make those other beings pay for everything that they’d allowed to happen to her so many millennia back… for protecting Ialinh, for believing him and not her when they had had the chance, for vanishing her after what she’d done… for something she’d had every right to do! Retaliation that was all hers. It had been her right!

The Neachdìona race would pay for everything that had come upon her after they’d given her sentence. Once she harnessed all this new power, not even the powerful Neachdìona would stand a chance. Taking their precious daughter away from them had been only the first blow, the first stage of her revenge, something that had cut deeply as a small sample of what was to come. Taking advantage of the different laws that ruled interdimensional crossing, she’d kept them apart for five thousand years… This had been delightful! She could only relish on how deep she had wounded them.

Running into their little one had been unexpected, but that didn’t represent a problem. In order to claim her true heritage Maihghden-mahra needed to remember, to recall who she truly was… and this was something that at this stage would prove impossible. Zaferath had made sure that she could not remember. Using a powerful spell, the Witch had buried her memories in the deepness of her mind. While the Neachdìona remained oblivious of everything, she’d never be able to become who she truly was, and would not even be able to find her way back home or to her people. And they could not help her! Nor reach her… Because for as long as their little one didn’t remember they were powerless, their precious one would remain ignorant of them, and they would be unable to reach her, unable to interfere.

She’d already waited so long for this.

So concerning the Jedi’s endurance, another small wait was a lesser nuisance, and it was all worth it.

 

oOo

 

The _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Jade’s Fire_ were officially parked at Coruscant’s Main Hangar in the civilian landing pad section, but extra officially these were now being refuelled and restocked, getting ready for departure at a secret hangar under NR Intelligence jurisdiction.

Mara and Tarec had arrived earlier and had already performed every pre-flight check on her ship. Han and Chewbacca were doing the same in the _Millennium Falcon_ , parked just on the next landing pad.

While they waited, Tarec and Mara had stepped outside the _Fire_ , and stood by the lowered ramp hoping the rest of their party would join them soon. The awkwardness they had felt between them days before had somehow diluted by now, their minds pressed with the matters at hand.

These matters had Mara on edge, Tarec noticed. He knew her well and he could tell. Although she tried to hide it, Mara seemed agitated. “We’ll get him back,” he tried to soothe her.

Mara turned to look at him, recognizing that there were things that could never change, Tarec knew her and also knew that her feeling towards Luke ran deep. “I was about to leave you and Luke behind…” she confessed.

“Well… It looks like that wasn’t a good plan, was it?” Tarec told her giving her a stern look.

She didn’t need a lecture from Tarec on that right now, but she had to admit that it had been a too hasty of a decision. “No, it wasn’t.”

“Mara, you know I’m not one to beat about the bush and I don’t care if you’re liking what I’m telling you or not,” Tarec added, “But one thing that you also know well, is that I’ll stick by you, no matter what.”

“I know.” She very well knew that was why Tarec was there, at that very moment. Embarking in a dangerous rescue mission with her, risking everything. He never gave his word lightly.

“Palpatine made sure to screw us up all for good!” Tarec snorted at reminiscing everything the Emperor had done to them, “He shouldn’t have left me alive! Now I’m going to give this Witch hell!”

Mara liked his attitude, that had always been one of his strengths. Nothing would ever diminish Tarec Krigger’s mettle.

“I found you by chance,” she told him, “I’m glad I did,” she gave him a soft, tiny smile.

Krigger felt her sincerity. It’d been a fateful matter that they had come to reunite in such a way, although so much time had passed and things had changed so much. “The Jedi offered me a job in his Academy…” Tarec said with a snort. The irony!

That sounded like Luke! To Mara the offer didn’t sound implausible, definitely Luke knew what he was doing, “I think you could do a lot of good there. You could teach Echani, and preserve those ancient teachings in combat, leave it in good hands,” she encouraged. “They are hungry for teachers, your contribution would be invaluable and of great importance, you could make a difference there.”

Tarec forced a smile; smiling was something he rarely did. To think that he could be working for Force users again… Hadn’t he had enough of that? Even considering it was pure madness! “Let’s first bring the Jedi Master back.”

They looked at each other, feeling something being renewed in their relationship. Maybe they weren’t lovers anymore, but they could remain friends.

“Hey guys!” A friendly greeting reached them. “Have I arrived on time for the party?”

“What are you doing here, Calrissian?” Mara snapped, although it was obvious why exactly the dashing gambler was there.

“Wedge told me,” Lando informed, “And I’m here!”

“We’re over staffed, thank you,” Mara dismissed him. Those Rogues could be a pain sometimes! She was now sure that by now the rest of the Squadron already knew Luke was in trouble and were enlisting to go help.

“And you are?” Lando asked the man accompanying Mara, blatantly ignoring what she’d just told him.

“Tarec Krigger,” the Guardsman answered in his deep voice, examining the man that had just arrived. There were already too many people involved in this mission.

Lando appraised the tall, handsome man before him. “I see you’ve been very busy my dear Mara,” he told her while giving her an impish grin.

“Aren’t you supposed to be planning a wedding?” Mara shot back, irritated.

“Oh, yes!” Lando confirmed, “But I always try to make time to help my friends,” his voice turning serious and all business now, the teasing left behind. Luke needed help and he was here just for that.

Mara was about to rebut that offer when a very recognizable couple approached the small group with carry on bags over their shoulders.

“Lando!” Han greeted.

“Hello, old buddy! Hi Leia!” Lando greeted back, then turned back to Mara, “Give me something to do!” he insisted.

Han turned to Mara and Tarec who did not look amused by the idea, it was obvious this was getting too crowded for Mara’s taste. “Chewie could use a co-pilot, buddy,” he offered his long-time friend.

“I can do that,” Lando accepted.

“We leave in an hour,” Han informed.

“I’ll be ready!” the gambler confirmed.

So it was settled, Calrissian would come with Chewbacca and _Threepio_ , aboard the _Millennium Falcon_.

“Are they always like this?” Tarec asked Mara as they walked up the ramp of the _Fire_. He was used to the severity and impartiality of Imperial procedures, working with these Rebels at times felt just like herding cats.

“Always!” Mara confirmed, none it the least amused, “But I must admit that they are very effective.” Or else none of them would be there.

“They must be,” Tarec agreed. How they would have managed to defeat and Empire if not?

In no time, the group had boarded the ship and was ready for departure.

As predicted, in an hour’s time the _Millennium Falcon_ had joined the rest of the NR Fleet departing to Varldavinnor with specific instructions to be carried out. The _Jade’s Fire_ had taken a different route, one that would provide them with the edge they so desperately needed in order to act.

Hyperspace welcomed both star ships, and they were off.

 

oOo

 

In the confinements of a ship, there was always the high probability of bumping with one another, and this happened to Leia and Mara in the ship’s galley.

Both women still felt uncomfortable with each other after the events in the Varldavinnorian residence.

Leia sat at the table, going through her datapad, while Mara searched the cabinets looking for ration bars. The tension palpable.

The Princess followed the Trader with her gaze, and wondered…

How dark had Mara had to go in order to have served Palpatine? How many dark deeds had she carried out in his name? Leia feared the truth behind those questions, the truth about Mara… Perhaps it was best that she never knew. Leia wondered if Luke knew. And perhaps that even didn’t matter. It was evident that despite everything, Mara never got corrupted, Leia could tell. That spoke of great resilience, of great inner strength and luminosity. Mara had proved capable of doing great sacrifices and taking enormous risk just for doing the right thing… She’d saved Luke countless times before, and had saved her children twice, selflessly. Little by little Leia was coming to understand why Luke liked Mara so much, why he’d stood by her all the years. Not just because she was a gorgeous woman, but because behind all the appearances and Emperor Hand’s lore that surrounded Mara, her brother had always been able to perfectly see just who she truly was.

Leia decided it was time to clear the air.

“I understand that what you did back in the residence was necessary… and that it brought you no pleasure… I thank you for that,” Leia told Mara. “Thank you for helping me recover my brother.”

“I’m not doing it for you,” the Trader answered with harshness. Mara regretted her words the moment she had said them.

Leia looked back at her unmoved.

Mara took a deep breath, “We don’t have time for this Organa, let’s get Luke back first!” Then guilt struck… she after all had been the one who had brought the Jedi into this mess. Softening her demeanour she turned to look at the Princess, “Because if we don’t, I don’t think you’ll ever be able to forgive me.” Mara also knew she’d never be able to forgive herself, of that she was sure.

Leia saw the other woman’s dread in her eyes, she could tell Mara was truly horrified at the prospect of not getting Luke back… Just as she herself was. They were both women who would fight for their beliefs and the people they loved to the death. Maybe they could find common ground there.

Behind that elegant beauty of the Princess of Alderaan, there was the tempered spirit of a woman who would not accept defeat. Mara realized she and Leia had never had a chance to create any bonds, the only times they interacted was in times of crisis. For the sake of her relationship with Luke, maybe it was time that she started trying. “You don’t need to thank me,” her words even softer now, “I want him back too.”

Leia didn’t say anything. So Mara reciprocated her brother’s feelings, she realized. And now he was gone, under the risk to be lost to them forever. No! She would not have that! And knew the other woman would never have that either.

Mara reached to the back of her belt and retrieved something that looked like a short vibroblade, “Here… Take this,” holding it by the sheathed blade, the red head offered the handle of the weapon to the Princess, “I have this feeling that you might need it. It’s got magic in it.”

Those words sounded strange to Leia’s ears. All this matter with magic, Legendary Weapons and talk like that… It sounded just too foreign, too impossible to be true. But Leia knew better than to question Mara, she was someone who could be trusted.

Leia took the blade in her hands, studying it… It was a beautiful piece of ancient make, covered with intricate carvings. Whatever the cost, they would bring her brother back! “Can you show me what you taught Corran? Maybe it would be a good idea that I know it too.”

Yes, that was a good idea. “I’ll show you,” Mara accepted.

The Trader and the Princess sat for the remaining of their trip working together.

 

oOo

 

The _Jade’s Fire_ landed on a barren, inhabited moon in the Sacaar System, just a couple of lightyears away from Varldavinnor. Mara and Tarec didn’t want to risk entering the Witch’s plane from a vulnerable location; that was why they’d chosen this particular small moon. They yet did not fully know how gates behaved, so it was safer to cross from a place where they could avoid major collateral damage. The air on the moon was breathable, so there was no need of special gear. The _Jade’s Fire_ was to remain left behind on the moon, while the four of them crossed into the Witch’s realm through the gate Mara would open using the artefact.

In the _Fire_ ’s armoury, the four in the group got ready. There was no way of knowing what lay ahead of them, so they should try and be as prepared as they could.

Mara finished braiding her red hair. “Listen!” She called, as she passed a sleeveless chain mail habergeon over her head, “Once we go through, we’ll be on our own. The protective symbols I gave Wedge and the others will not work on the other side.” Those symbols were meant to provide protection outside the Witch’s realm.

“And these will?” Han doubtfully asked referring to the gear and weapons they were taking with them, while snapping together the two pieces that conformed his own armour’s breast plate. Everything looked so dated and ordinary, having nothing to do with the technology he was used to.

“They should,” Mara answered. Although there was no way to know until they crossed.

When noticing Mara’s not so sure answer Han just rolled his eyes. Oh, well! If these worked or not, he would cross over anyways. Nothing would deter him from doing so. Luke was on the other side!

Leia found some of the pieces were a bit too big for her, so she had to adapt NR armour to finish her outfit, making sure she got protection were it counted. Carefully she placed the dagger Mara had given her in her utility belt, she should not part ways with it.

Tarec got ready with the ease of someone used to wearing armour all the time. After all, he was a Mandalorian and Mando’s always used armoured outfits, and serving as an Imperial Royal Guard, that red armour and helmet had been his day in and day out attire.

Soon the party was ready and stepped outside. The four clad in the gear they had retrieved from the Vault.

Wearing the ancient apparel, they looked as if they had been taken out of a fairy tale. The four looked like fantasyland warriors. The look was unfamiliar, but Leia bet their children would have loved to see their parents dressed in this.

“So, we’re all clear on what needs to be done, right?” Mara called.

Everyone nodded. They were ready.

“Sgiathdìon,” Mara pronounced.

A soft wave of golden particles left Mara’s hands and found their way to every piece of armour and weapon Leia, Han, Tarec and herself were wearing or carrying. Soon the pieces were covered with a faint glow of golden dust.

“This will strengthen the material,” Mara reluctantly explained, “and will give us some additional protection.” She didn’t feel comfortable revealing these things about herself… Only with Luke she could feel at ease.

Han, Leia and Tarec could not help but watch in awe what Mara was doing. They all had seen Force users doing their thing before, but this was different. So this was why Mara knew so much about the Witch! She had _magic_ in her!

“I’m just getting used to this myself!” Mara clarified when sensing the others awed looks. She took a few steps away from the group and held the artefact high in her hand, “Fosgladh!” It seemed to her that the more she tried to connect to that inner energy she carried, the more she was able to remember. It was an intuitive thing, like knowledge for long time stored in her memory and that she was just starting to recall.

A whirling, violet light appeared from nowhere, and as it swirled it became larger and larger, until it was large enough to serve as a passage… A door to another realm.

The group looked at the shining oval shaped gate, its watery surface undulating softly, feeling a bit too wary to go through it right away. Who knew where it would take them! If it was safe for them to cross, or if they’d ever be able to step out of it once their business was done.

Han was the first to make up his mind, soon followed by the rest.

The surface of the gate looked wet, but when crossing through it, there was no watery residue on them… It was somehow startling to expect one result and get another.

Once they had all crossed, Mara closed the gate, “Dhùnadh.” She turned to Leia and gave her the stone artefact, “This is our way out. If we need to get out of here fast, now you know how to use it,” Mara told Leia.

Han and Leia turned to look at each other, this was unbelievable!

The place the group found themselves in was something unimaginable… Simultaneously, it inspired deep awe and dread. That space defied anything their minds knew… The place looked more like a mental image than a physical place. Nothing seemed to make sense to the understanding of a human brain. Up and down were undefined, depth and shallowness were undecipherable… How were they going to find their way around in such a place?

It was a matter of translating the images into something their brains could understand, Mara thought as she turned around appreciating the place they just stepped in. They needed to be shown what was really in there, to a capacity they could understand and make some sense out of it. Then she understood, this was exactly like the visage in the residence… “Selldhomeh,” she uttered.

The space slowly started to take form… More familiar shapes and references were shown before their eyes and everything seemed now more manageable, turning their initial anguish into certainty.

“That’s a nice trick,” Han told her visibly relieved.

Some paths formed before them, showing corridors and accesses to different rooms and chambers. Something that looked like dun and purple vegetation adorned the sides and corners. Floating specks of marine blue matter covered the space above their heads, as if the vegetation were in full pollination. The place was eerily quiet, the smell of death was everywhere.

There was no sign of anyone being alerted to their presence, so it seemed that they had managed to infiltrate successfully. Who knew how time worked inside this realm, and while in there, when the two-day trip of the NR fleet to arrive to Varldavinnor would be completed.

As they made their way into the insides of the realm, they could not help but to notice that from the big trees large oval forms hung, resembling translucent, dark yellow eggs. Through the translucent membrane of the eggs, inside they could make out organic forms… Bodies! Were they dead? Some of the organic forms were just starting to decompose, some others were decomposed beyond recognition. This was exactly what they’d found back in the Sith Enclave! Those eggs with all that gooey matter and bones inside.

“Don’t touch those!” Tarec warned, remembering all too well what had happened the last time he touched one, “They’ll dissolve under your hand.”

There were hundreds and hundreds of those eggs everywhere they went, the ends of their hairs sticking up as they watched and discovered more and more of those translucent sacs. The view was sickening.

“Poor devils,” Han muttered. To be inside one of such things was awfully unfortunate.

“Many are still alive,” Leia told him, as they walked passing through them, “I can feel the life slipping away from them painfully slow.” Despite her untrained Force sense, Leia could touch life and perceive what was going on with those trapped in that miserable prison. Entranced by what she was looking at, Leia stopped and attentively watched an unrecognizable life form twitch inside its cocoon and go still. The organic tissue already of a transparent colour, blending in with the yellowish gooey liquid inside. “This one here… just went,” she said with utter sadness.

Like if the weight of the cocoon increased by the sudden dead of its contents, the branch of the tree it was attached to elongated enough to reach ground level, depositing the egg on the surface and releasing it. After few seconds no more distinguishable shapes could be outlined inside the membrane, just goo and liquified matter was all that was left inside.

So this was the end of the process, once dead the content would finish dissolving in the liquid and the egg placed on the ground, waiting to be picked up like ripe fruit.

Feeling great impotence, the four watched muted, unable to accurately calculate the large number of eggs already deposited on the ground. All those lives were already lost.

Leia looked up to see all the lines and lines of trees with eggs in their branches… How were they going to save all of the rest? At this point, could they even be saved?

Then a flicker.

“Luke?” Leia murmured.

“Leia?” Mara called her with urgency.

Leia turned around, snapping out of her enthralled state.

“You said, Luke,” Mara stressed, a hint of hope in her words.

“I know where Luke is!” Leia declared with certainty. With the same certainty she’d felt the day she, Chewy and Lando had rescued Luke in Cloud City.

This was the best news Mara had heard in her entire life! “Lead the way!” She urged the Princess.

They walked through sinuous corridors, through chamber after chamber filled with more trees and cocoons.

Mara felt her heart pound in her ears in a combination of anticipation and dread. She was a professional soldier; she knew better than to let her feelings get in the way… But having Luke’s life hanging by a thread made her feel unmade. But she should trust and hope. Leia had sensed him, and nothing could be more powerful than the link between Jedi twins!

Leia led the way with precision, turning here and there, following this and that path… They were near!

Then, a huge bellow filled the chamber they stepped in next. Quickly the four took cover behind large pillars of stone.

“This mission would not be complete without running into one of those,” Tarec cursed when discovering the ominous beast that paced loose inside the chamber.

“This time we’re prepared,” Mara asserted.

“Holy mother of meteors! What is that?” Han exclaimed in disgust. The creature was huge, ugly as hell and really mean looking.

“We don’t know what they are… But you don’t want to mess with them, believe me,” Tarec answered.

“We have to go through here in order to reach Luke,” Leia stated.

“Say nothing more.” Tarec reached to his back and grabbed the handle of the heavy axe he carried. He was ready.

“To face it head on might not be the best idea, Tarec,” Mara advised.

“Then what? Unless there’s a way to make ourselves invisible I don’t see any other way around it,” the Mandalorian stated his point.

Mara cocked an eyebrow, maybe there was a way to do just that. That trick she used to play with as a child to hide herself from her siblings… Perhaps if she concentrated hard enough… She closed her eyes and called in the intention, “Dofhaicsinneach,” she uttered. In an instant a soft, light energy enveloped the group. It was done. “Let’s see if this works!” She told the rest with clear uncertainty.

Mara and Tarec stepped out of their hiding spot, while Han got ready with his long bow and arrows. Slowly, both put themselves right in the beast’s line of vision… Nothing. The creature didn’t notice them.

“I think it’s working,” Mara said in a low voice, feeling kind of excited at the success of her gamble.

“Let’s move quickly,” Tarec stressed, “We’ll leave the beast be for now, we should not call any attention to us.”

Krigger was right, concealment was their best bet and they should remain unnoticed for as long as they could. Mara didn’t know how long what she’d just done would last, so they better hurry.

The group moved past the ominous creature without being detected.

Moving forward, they reached a hugely vast space full of stone columns, the height of the ceilings in the room ominously looming over them. The space was filled with the same navy blue, buoyant specks they had left behind moments ago, like floating ashes after a fire. At the far end there was the entrance to the one chamber in the place. Mara didn’t like it, although large, the place looked too enclosed, they could be easily ambushed in there.

It looked like the rest had picked up on it too.

“Do we really have a choice?” Leia told them with dark resignation.

The Princess was right, they had no choice but to continue further.

Ominous shadows shown projected over the large columns, there was something in there. Could it see them? Had Mara’s vanishing spell ended? Mara checked with her intuition and could tell the concealment was still in place, but would it still work? There was no way of knowing until something happened that show them otherwise. Her sense tickled, and the whispers in her mind were louder than just a whisper now… Zaferath was near!

Mara felt deep turmoil, the whispers told her to stay, to not go any further… The Witch could show herself at any moment! She was the only one who knew how to vanquish Zaferath and this was a priority, but if she left the Jedi for later she was afraid that she might get to Luke too late to save him. There was one choice: they had to split up. And there was just one person she could trust with this…

“Tarec!” Mara addressed the Guardsman, “Go with Leia and find Luke!”

Krigger nodded sharply, “I promise I’ll get him back to you.”

So far, Tarec had never broken a promise.

“We’ll be in touch through the commlinks,” Leia spoke. They had earpieces linked to their comms so communication amongst them could be fluid.

“If all this interference makes it possible…” Han put in sarcastically. Their comms had been hissing the moment they had stepped in that cursed place. “Go get your brother,” he then told his wife, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He hated the idea to split from her, but he had a part to play alongside Mara. The Emperor’s Hand herself had appointed him with that, and he must not fail.

The group split.

Tarec and Leia continued further in the direction of the chamber at the far end.

Mara and Han stayed behind. Whatever was in there they had to fend it off at whatever cost, give Leia and Tarec time to get Luke.

Once alone, Han noticed the red head at his side scanning the area, her senses sharp, attentive. Then out of nowhere, for brief seconds Han’s sight seemed to faulter… He lost sight of Mara completely! Suddenly, standing beside him there was an elven feminine creature of exquisitely pale skin; golden, flowy patterns adorned the bare skin of her hands, neck and face… The creature looked beautiful beyond words, human-like but not completely human, resembling some sort of heavenly being… It just evoked beauty… It was plain beautiful as a sunset, or as a starry night sky.

It took Han a moment, but he then realized it was Mara he was looking at. This took him by surprise completely! Something in this plane was doing something to her. She’d been doing magic the moment they had arrived. So this meant that Mara belonged in a place like this, wasn’t it? Han felt the certainty that she did. The Corellian felt a little bit sorry that he’d seen this before Luke had… He felt like if he were robbing the Kid from something. It was silly of course, but that’s how it felt. When Luke’s moment came to see Mara’s true form, he was in for a beautiful surprise. Soon the visage vanished and Mara’s appearance went back to normal. Han blinked twice, and the vision was gone.

“What?” Mara asked in oddness. The look on the Corellian’s face told her that something was going on.

“Nothing! Let’s keep moving.” Han just dismissed her question. Then it occurred to him that probably Mara didn’t even know this about herself yet.

Trader and Captain searched the area, looking for vulnerable points and plotting and escape route. There were piles of things stacked against the walls in the area in the room they found themselves in now. In one pile a familiar cylindrical shape outstood amongst the rest and it caught Han’s attention. Tossed in the pile there it was… Luke’s lightsaber! Rushing to it Han got a hold of the weapon, feeling a deep pang in his heart and the cold metal in his hands once he retrieved it. He could feel his blood boil in anger and indignation. These people would pay for this!

“Solo!” Mara called him, and edge to her voice. Han clipped Luke’s weapon to his belt and approached Mara who stood still a few meters away from him. Soon he discovered the source of her apprehension.

Two of those nasty, humongous creatures had just made their entrance.

Quickly they sought cover behind one of the large columns before they could be spotted. The concealment spell was still in place, Mara could tell, but it was best not to risk it. At least not until they had Luke with them.

With her back pressed against the cold stone of the pillar, Mara got ready. She retrieved a piece of precious green jade from her utility belt. Shaped like a disk with a small hole in the middle, with flowy, organic symbols all around it.

“What is that?” Han asked.

“Something extra I got myself from the Vault,” she explained as she tied the small disk to the handle of her sword. “It’s part of Zaferath’s vanquishing ritual, this will allow me to go near her when she shows herself.” The piece would repel some of the Witches power and help its wearer to endure the approach.

“This is why you don’t want me near her!” Han understood; one could not just simply approach the Witch.

“That’s right, you’d be vaped right on the spot if you tried,” Mara confirmed. “Your place is high and above, that’s why you got that weapon,” she made reference to the longbow he’d brought from the Vault.

Han nodded. Of course he understood, Mara was the only one with a chance to get near Zaferath, the only one with the training to do so. Mara needed to get near the Witch and slay her. His role was to find her the opening, and _that_ he would do.

“For now, we wait,” Mara instructed, “We will engage those creatures only if it’s utterly necessary.”

 

oOo

 

Hurriedly the Princess and the Guardsman reached the far away chamber. Everything had brought Leia here, so Luke must be in there. They stopped right at the threshold in the room. The place was clear. Tarec stepped in first, ready for everything.

The walls in the room were covered with altars full of bones and offerings. There was a circle-shaped spot right in the middle of the chamber, a spot where a small pool made of stone rose over a meter high. The pool was filled with fizzling water, releasing mist. The place felt damp and hot, and one only wished to get out of there as quick as possible.

“There he is,” Tarec discovered, knowing that his words hurt Leia. He was just glad Mara was not there to see it.

High above the pool, a cocoon was kept in place by numerous organic appendages that stuck to the walls and ceiling, creating a web of gooey threads. Inside of it, the shape of Luke’s still body came through the translucent membrane.

There was no way of knowing if he was still alive Tarec realized. The Jedi looked dead inside the cocoon filled with goo. How were they going to put him down without harming him? They didn’t even know if taking him out of the cocoon would kill him! “Is he alive?” He asked Leia.

“He is,” Leia confirmed. Through the Force, although dampened, she could feel a hint of life left in her brother’s body. “There’s something going on…” she added when noticing the odd behaviour of the steamy mist coming out of the pool as it swirled upwards towards the cocoon Luke was placed in, and getting absorbed through its thin membrane. Taligueth Hamnd had spoken of rituals… Was this it? Was this the ritual the CEO had spoken of? The one the Witch had planned to perform on her brother? Interrupting it would kill him?

Tarec had his doubts too. Before trying anything, he needed a test subject. There were a few of the eggs laying around, everything inside already dissolved so perhaps if he tested with one of those… but whoever had been inside was already dead. There was no way of knowing what would happen to the Jedi. This was an impossible situation! Maybe they had to risk it. Besides, the sooner he got out of there the sooner he’d be able to go help Mara. He had a part to play in her plan.

But soon the decision was made for them.

Something was going on outside in the main vast hall where Mara and Han had remained behind. Without a warning, the place suddenly shuddered. Small pieces of rock detached from the high ceiling in the chamber, then a second shudder… The ties that kept Luke in place snapped, loosing contact with the walls they’d been attached to. Free of its holding threads the cocoon fell into the pool with a big splash.

The ritual was cut short.

“Luke!” Leia yelled.

Krigger knew what this was all about, sooner or later whatever was kept inside those cocoons would end up dissolved, turned into goo and bones. And Luke had just fell inside the murky waters of that pool made of stone. This was not good!

In a frantic attempt, quickly Leia and Tarec jumped in the pool after Luke. Tarec sank at waist height; it was much worst for Leia. The thickness of the murky yellow fluid made it hard to move forward, but this didn’t stop them.

At making contact with the water, the membrane that conformed the oval shaped cocoon in which Luke floated, deflated… turning into a shroud that swathed tightly around Luke’s head and body, turning him into a large chunk of slippery matter.

Krigger got to Luke first and got a hold of him trying to pull him out, but the membrane around his body was so slippery that Tarec could not hold on to it, and adding Luke’s limp weight, the shrouded form slipped away and into the water once more.

It was evident they needed to get rid of that liquid! In one expert move, Tarec got a hold of his axe and held it high above his head, then with great skill struck down with all of his strength hitting the edge of the pool with power. The stone broke at contact with the blade of the mystical weapon and cracked, fluid started overflowing and slipping through. A second hit and the cut was large enough to allow the level of the fluid to go down considerably.

Now with a lot less murky water filling the pool, Leia managed to get a hold of Luke’s body still wrapped in the slippery membrane. She could feel his body contorting in her arms… He was drowning to death! They needed to be quick and free him from that sticky wrapping. She remembered the dagger Mara had given her, that should do! Swiftly she unsheathed it from her belt and cut the membrane at Luke’s navel and up, then peeled off the sticky skin, exposing her brother’s body from the head down to his waist. Quickly she turned Luke over, her arm under his chest to hold him in place, allowing the liquid inside his lungs to come out… He needed to clear his respiratory tract. He felt heavy in her arms, but she’d hold.

Three armed women entered the chamber, probably alerted by the commotion that seemed to be going on outside. “I’ll take care of them!” Krigger told Leia, “You get him back to life.” The Guardsman jumped out of the murky water and readied himself. These three women would hit a wall when facing him, none of them shall pass.

The women were skilful in combat, but Krigger was better and in no time he had them under control. Feeling protected, Leia hurried to help Luke.

Leia soothed her brother, softly stroking his back like if he were a baby, trying to help him relax… Just as she’d done with Jacen who had suffered from respiratory allergies having a hard time breathing when little. “Breathe!” She begged him, her voice soft and encouraging. “You can do this Luke… We’re all here, you’re safe now.” Through their Force bond, Leia could sense her brother’s acute pain, inflicted upon him by the state he’d been put into. Then she realized that the shroud was not the only thing that was keeping Luke trapped. It was not just a physical prison he’d been in, there was another prison, one trapping his mind and soul, the dark energy that kept his essence tied.

There were other sorts of bindings in him, of the mystic type.

Leia sank into her Force sense and reached out to her brother… There was so much darkness! The Force was dampened in this realm, still she tried. Soon she saw a bridge of light stretching above the utter darkness, a crossing that Luke desperately tried to reach to… She’d help him. Slowly, steadily, acting as a link for her brother, Leia allowed him to connect to that source of ultimate light.

As she did so, immersed in the flow of the Force, she felt reconnected to Luke in a way she’d never felt before. She reconnected to her twin as they once were in their mother’s womb, the feeling deeply moving her, bringing tears to her eyes.

A sister’s love could also save him.

One by one, Leia witnessed how Luke broke each thread of darkness that converged in him like energetic chains in which the vicious entity had imprisoned him. Leia was actively helping him to reconnect to the core of the Force and break free from Zaferath’s hold.

After several moments, the feat was accomplished and Luke was free.

Leia held her brother in her arms in a tight embrace. Her big brother. “Luke… wake up,” she again begged in a whisper.

Slowly, Luke started breathing.

 

oOo

 

Outside where Han and Mara had been left, the activity had risen exponentially. They were now engaging the two creatures, plus a large group of highly trained women.

Han had to admit that they were being slowly overpowered. Under a cloud of acidic vapor recently expelled by one of the creatures fauces, he and Mara had entrenched themselves behind large stone pieces of fallen columns. The nasty creatures could not see them because of Mara’s trick – which was a huge relief, but such trick did not seem to affect humans, and those women were very aware of their position.

As Han took shots with his blaster, Leia’s voice cracked in the earpiece of his commlink, _“Han! We got Luke!”_ he heard Leia’s voice, being cut with interference.

Great relief washed over him. Now they needed to get out of there! With renewed spirits, Han knew they were now in a Corellian Overdrive, they’d do whatever it took in order to get Luke out! “Mara!” he called to her over the scuffle, but she didn’t hear him. Absorbed with the task of taking shots with her own blaster at the large group of warrior women, Mara remained oblivious to Han’s voice.

Han pressed his lips in frustration. He had to let her know Luke was safe! He tried his commlink… Nothing. Mara’s earpiece must be suffering terrible interference.

Then in a blur of motion, Han made out the shape of an armoured man engaging a group of the women with an axe. One by one the women fell. That was the Mandalorian in action, and he was giving them the edge they just needed. The Corellian could not suppress a smile of satisfaction, this was more like it!

With Tarec’s added efforts, in no time the fight had turned even. Han and Mara came out of their cover and directly engaged the women. Soon they had the upper hand.

The creatures continued having a hard time locating them due to the concealment spell Mara had placed on them, and this gave them an advantage, one they much needed.

It was time to engage the beasts directly. Using their Legendary Weapons, Han, Tarec and Mara went after the beasts. This time the new weapons proved very effective. The creatures bellowed in pain at each blow and did not recover, this time they were receiving a lot of damage.

The first creature got a pinpoint shot of an arrow right in between the eyes, quickly followed by a second arrow aimed at its torso. Mara smiled, that’s why she’d given Solo that bow and arrow, she knew he could handle it. An axe attack followed immediately, cutting the beast at the navel, Tarec’s expertise with melee weapons ensuring he did maximum damage. Then Mara got whispered instructions, and finished off the creature with a spell while it was weak and bellowing. In a blur of vapour the large creature dissolved in thin air.

The second creature went in a similar fashion. It was hard work, teamwork, but it paid off.

Soon the remaining of Zaferath’s followers swarmed the group with the vicious intent of not letting them breathe any longer. The women had remained at a distance while the group engaged the beast, somehow afraid of going near them, as if the creatures could not make out the difference between friend and foe. With the beasts gone, that impediment was out of the equation.

Mara, Han and Tarec braced themselves.

“Who likes easy?” Han expressed in irony.

Suddenly, the remaining women stopped their advance and fell on their knees.

“I have a very bad feeling about this!” Han uttered.

Tarec just looked back at the Corellian in agreement.

Mara already knew what came next.

Slowly Mara stepped forward, leaving the two men behind. Han picked up on the hint and he stepped back with care. This was it!

When deducting whom must have made an entrance, slowly Han retreated. Mara had appointed him with a specific task, and he should remain available to perform it. He knew the part he had to play, and for that he needed to find higher ground. Knowing he still counted with the vanishing spell, he retreated to the back of the area, looking for the right spot. Swinging the longbow over his shoulder and across his back, he found a large, tall pillar and he started climbing. The wide construction element had plenty of carvings that would provide him with enough handles and steps. As he climbed he thought of the possibility of a fall… He’d better not fall off or his splatted form on the ground would turn into an utterly embarrassing sight. Plus, Mara was counting on him.

Tarec remained a few meters back from Mara, on guard, axe at the ready. He had her back, come what may. From where he stood, he noticed Mara’s body posture change, acquiring the strong stance of a warrior. He could tell she was ready for this.

Mara immediately recognized that energy. The energy of pure darkness.

Standing several meters away behind the mist left by the last creature they had destroyed, the shape of a woman.

There she was.

There was no need for introductions. They all knew who that was. A beautiful woman of raven hair and violet eyes, robed in velvety, flowing robes of electric blue… Just as Mara now remembered how Zaferath had looked on that fateful day when she’d kidnaped her.

With determination, Mara wielded her sword, dispelling the concealment spell she showed herself. The Emperor’s Hand whispered a few words, the weapon lighting up gold at her touch.

In an instant Mara felt like if all of her life was converging to this precise moment… Like if all of her training was meant for this one moment alone… Like if this were fate at work.

This would be the confrontation of a lifetime. Life and death were the stakes here. One of them would live, the other would die.

And Mara’s plan was to win.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being long, but I think the events going on in here called for it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> To my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** at the Jedi Council Forums: Thank you so much Ny for all your support. We're almost there!

 

* * *

 

 

The CEO of Kasthar Pharmaceuticals led the way through the facilities. With all of his senses in full alert, Corran Horn followed closely behind.

The former CorSec felt wary of being back in that dreadful place, and especially because he was being led precisely to the place where he’d lost his friends a few days back. If Hamnd decided to betray him, there would not be much left for him to do, but to perhaps take her down before he went. But he could not sense any deceit in her, and she’d helped with information to retrieve that artefact, so probably everything would be all right.

When they entered the chamber, Corran felt a tightness in his stomach he could not prevent. There they were, the four monoliths. Ominous, silent, expelling a faint violet glow. For a few moments the Jedi stood still, apprehensive, recognizing he was still shaken for the loss of his friends.

“These are not the only gates the Witch uses to cross through,” Taligueth said. “She’s got lots of resources, she can even pop out in the middle of space!”

His companion’s words helped him to break his hesitance. Corran remembered the lay line map Jade had spoken about during the meeting. “Knowing Mara, I’m sure she’s thought of something,” he reassured. Yes, he knew Mara; he could even consider her his friend, and very well knew she never left any loose ends. It was very likely that her plan had contemplated every possibility, and now it was time for him to fulfil his part.

With renewed determination, Corran ignited his white bladed lightsaber. Using the tip of his weapon he started carving symbols around each of the monoliths, just like Mara had taught him. In great surprise he watched the first monolith slowly go dim; when he finished the first set of symbols the slab cracked and went dead.

“I wish I had known this months ago,” Hamnd said with regret.

“Mara warned these should be utterly destroyed,” Corran stressed, looking at the lifeless vertical piece of stone.

“I have a plan for that,” Taligueth answered giving Corran a meaningful look.

Not quite understanding what she meant, but knowing she was up to something, Corran went back to the task at hand. They needed to get rid of the three remaining slabs.

Soon the remaining monoliths stood deactivated. This route was closed to the Witch now.

“Follow me!” Hamnd urged.

They walked with haste, until they reached a service door and entered. They reached a large control room in which many maintenance systems were monitored. The place was oddly empty, Corran noticed.

“Permanent personnel are out in a training drill,” she explained, “And the substitutes are taking a last-minute blood testing down at the med wing. I needed them all out of here.”

Using her priority codes Hamnd took control of the whole system and started scrolling down areas and room codes in the screens, deactivating each set as she went through the different listings. Soon all security systems in Kasthar Pharmaceutical facilities were completely deactivated, including the fire control protocols.

“What are you doing?” Corran asked, something tingling in his Force sense. Taligueth was up to no good. He watched as she continued turning service systems to full power, closing vents, shutting off cooling devices… For the looks of it, at that rate every wiring in the building would just short-circuit, and shortages of that magnitude could only produce one thing: fire.

“I would just like to burn this place to the ground with everyone in it… but I know you won’t let me,” Taligueth confessed with plain sincerity, “I’ll give them a chance to save themselves. So, if you please, can you pull down that red lever over there?”

Corran realized that Hamnd had had this plan in her mind for a long time, and also knew that she was very serious about what she’d just confessed, and that if he weren’t there it would be very likely that she would opt to remain behind and perish in the fire. But as she just had put it: he would not allow that to happen.

Horn did as he was told; when he did, the main power systems went out, loud emergency sirens and lights went off, but the fire control systems did not turn on. The facilities were doomed.

“I’ve done everything I could, now I turn myself in to you,” Hamnd stated, her face showing a mix of resignation and relief, “I must be prosecuted for my crimes.”

The Corellian Jedi knew this was how it should be, still it didn’t feel right to him. He felt some sort of compassion for the woman standing before him, someone who was taking full responsibility for her actions. And he thought that it was very brave of her to do so. There was more to Taligueth Hamnd than what met the eye, he was event tempted to just let her go… But he had a duty to fulfil, as a former cop, as a member of the NR Air Forces, as a Jedi. So he’d leave Taligueth’s fate to the ones who should deal out justice. “Our job here is done,” he just said.

Pushing through large crowds of panicking, evacuating women, Corran and Taligueth hastily made their way back to their ship.

It was up to Mara now.

 

oOo

 

The Response Team of the NR Fleet orbited the planet Varldavinnor and had initiated high alert protocols as soon as they arrived to their destination. One fully equipped Capital ship backed up by one Frigate and two Corvettes conformed the advance party under General Antillies command. This was only the small portion of a fully armed naval force that awaited for the General’s orders in the nearest system, just one lightyear jump away, ready to join the action in case these were needed.

Right after arriving the NR Fleet had formed a surveillance perimeter around the planet, not allowing any ships to lift flight off the planet and monitored every activity down on the surface. While the inspection of the phantom ship the _Adventurer_ was underway, the NR military authorities had issued a warning to the Varldavinnorian government stating that the Fleet was there to investigate the crippling of the NR warship and the disappearance of its crew, and that every suspicious activity on their part would be considered as hostile and would turn them into enemies to the Galactic Government immediately.

Wedge Antillies, General of the NR Fleet, watched the feed on the _Paramount Sentinel_ ’s bridge screens. So far so good, the Varldavinnorian people had stuck to their instructions, but something was going on, he could feel it.

The first reports on the inspection of the _Adventurer_ looked very grim. No survivors aboard. Wedge felt deep sorrow for the loss of so many dedicated soldiers, but theirs was a dangerous trade and everyone was exposed to losing their lives every minute of every day. He just hoped for Luke’s not to be in that count today.

A faint encrypted hailing made its way to the Capital ship’s comm systems. “General, we’ve got an incoming message. It’s being broadcasted from the planet’s surface and has got heavy NR encryption,” the Comms Officer announced.

“Are you sure it is ours?” The Corellian General inquired.

“Very sure Sir,” the Officer confirmed, “Everything checks out. It’s got our latest codes.”

 “Patch the call through!” Wedge ordered, feeling his heart beat strong in anticipation.

A holographic image of a tall, strong woman wearing a leathery armour and head piece appeared on the central screen of the flagship’s bridge.

“I am Jedi Knight Kirana Ti,” the former Dathomir Witch introduced herself, “I’m reaching out to you on behalf of the survivors of the _Adventurer_ ’s crew.” A murmur of surprise and relief filled the bridge. “Me and my team were in the area and responded to the distress signal of the NR vessel. All the scape pods were ejected and we made it to Varldavinnor’s surface. We’ve taken the survivors under our protection.”

The crew in the bridge could not suppress a round of exclamations of cheer and relief.

Ti continued, “But I’m afraid we’ve been forced to take cover in the caverns inside the high east mountains. We’ve secured a number of NR crew members of the _Adventurer_ and four Varldavinnorian women who’d been taken under custody as refugees under Master Skywalker’s request. Several members of the crew are injured, some others have fallen gravely ill, so we’re unable to leave our location. I’m transmitting the coordinates as we speak.”

“What happened?” Wedge asked, perhaps Jedi Ti would give them the last pieces to this whole puzzle.

“The ship was attacked by an undetermined force, we were able to intervene and hold off some of the creatures.” The Jedi informed.

Creatures? Probably those Mara and her friend had spoken of during their meeting. “What about Lu…” Wedge eagerly asked, then corrected himself, “…Master Skywalker. Is he with you?”

“We’ve not had contact with him,” Kirana told him.

All right, he would worry about Luke later... His friend was a man who could take care of himself and Mara, Han and Leia were already in his search. Now the priority was to retrieve the surviving crew and take them out of that damn planet as soon as possible. “How many survivors?” Wedge asked.

“We’ve counted seventy-two,” Ti informed, “All the women are accounted for – half of them wounded, and only twelve men who have fallen ill… The rest are gone.”

A grim silence filled the bridge. By all the moons of Corellia! Only around twenty percent of the total crew had survived… and they had not even engaged in warfare.

“We are surrounded by enemy forces that overpower us in number and equipment and we’ve been forced to entrench ourselves in the caves and perform defensive protocols in order to prevent the loss of any more lives. We’re only armed with the crew’s blasters and me and the other Jedi  have got our lightsabers, but it won’t be enough. We don’t know for how long we will be able to hold them off,” the Dathomir Jedi continued. “We need an extraction team, but I’m afraid that a mortal virus has been released in the planet’s atmosphere so you must be careful.”

“You are not to worry about the virus,” Wedge appeased Kirana’s concerns, “We’re aware of it and have taken preventive measures, thanks to information obtained by your fellow Jedi Corran Horn.” The Jedi and his people were down there, outgunned and outnumbered. And yes, a team of Jedi could be very efficient, but the sick and wounded were clearly a burden.

It was time to rescue some NR Officers.

Out of nowhere, the sound of explosions in the background filled the loudspeakers in the bridge.

“What’s that?!” Wedge asked through the comm, then turned to the group of Bridge Officers, “Quick! Give me the reading of what’s going on down there!” If the Varldavinnorians had decided to use explosives…

“An _X-Wing_ Fighter is making passes over the enemy forces!” Kirana said, “It’s making them disperse and take cover! Maybe we’ll get our chance to move now.”

An NR ship? “Get the markings on that fighter!” Wedge barked to the nearest Officer.

“Its markings correspond to Luke Skywalker’s _X-Wing_ , sir!” The Officer informed unable to conceal his utter joy.

Wedge studied the image on the surface’s map, following the trajectory of the small dot that represented the fighter… Was _that_ Luke? It didn’t fly like him…

“Ask for the pilot to provide identification!” Antilles ordered, “And put it on the speaker!”

“Yes, Sir!”

When the mic was opened a spur of whistles and chirps flooded the bridge.

“R2-D2?” Wedge let out in incredulity.

More beeps and chirps.

“Secure a channel to that fighter!” The automatic translator was already functioning and Wedge was able to read what Artoo was saying. “ _Artoo_!” he tried to read as quick as the droid was spatting chirps, “Luke is not with you? He’s been taken?” This was not good. “The _Millennium Falcon_ is already on its way? _See Threepio_? Chewbacca has pinpointed Han’s location?” This was a lot of information being provided by one little droid.

It looked like when intercepting the NR channel live Artoo had picked up the encrypted transmission and had listened to it, the little droid had understood Kirana’s predicament and had decided to act. Having decrypted the coordinates it had taken control of the fighter. This was a distraction they could use!

“I’ll send back up down there right away!” The General went back to the Jedi, “The Extraction Team will soon follow.”

Now Wedge had everything he needed: confirmation that Varldavinnor had been involved in the _Adventurer_ ’s attack, so under the rules of engagement waging war upon them was justified. Varldavinnorians were counting on the virus they had released in their atmosphere to keep any intruders away; they counted on infecting everyone who dared come close… but those fanatical psychos down there didn’t know they had the antidote, and this would play to Wedge’s team’s advantage. The NR had developed the vaccine against the horrible and fatal illness, and everyone in his team had been successfully inoculated and was now immune to the deadly virus.

So this was it. The battle of Varldavinnor had just begun, courtesy of the intervention of Master Skywalker’s astromech droid.

 

oOo

 

Leia had managed to lock herself and Luke in a small adjacent chamber, unnoticed.

Tarec had helped her move Luke out of that disturbing ritual chamber and get him changed in some robes they’d found laying in a pile of things, those improvised clothes should keep him warm for now. The Imperial Guardsman had left her to go and help the others, help she was sure Han and Mara needed desperately. For the sound of things out in the main chamber, they’d been thoroughly busy.

Leia still had the artefact Mara had put in her custody, the one that would help them open a portal so they could leave that realm. She felt tempted to use it now and take Luke to safety, then come back for the others. But she didn’t know if she’d be able to return to this same spot, or if she’d be able to open the portal back for that matter, so she had to wait and expect for the best.

A large piece of dark stone caught Leia’s attention. The piece was thoroughly polished and adorned with beautiful intricate carvings all around its surface, it stood erect and tall, it looked like a door. A realization hit her: it was one of those monoliths Corran and Mara had described and talked about, and from what they had spoken of those things, if it somehow got activated who knew what it would do in there. Her instincts told her that the best thing she could do was to leave it undisturbed for now.

Using what Mara had taught her, with the small spray paint cylinder each had in their utility belt, Leia painted a large enough protection symbol on the floor so she and Luke could fit inside it. Once her handiwork was completed it was time to place themselves in the centre of the circle-shaped drawing. Maybe the symbol was not as powerful on this side of reality, it might not protect them from the Witch, but Leia had the feeling that it would protect them from anything minor, monolith included; and whatever good it could do she must take it. Literally dragging around her unconscious brother to the safest spot in the room had not been an easy task, he was heavy. How much had he once told her he weighed? Eighty kilos or so? That was a lot when it turned into dead weight.

Once they were both in place, with concentration and worry Leia kneeled by her brother’s side administering him basic first aid, using the items in the med pack she carried in her utility belt. Luke was breathing steadily and his body temperature had risen a little, so he should be all right until they could get professional medical help. Still he did not show any signs of coming back to consciousness, but he was alive. They had reached him in time and that was all that mattered. Luke was a very strong person, not only physically, but emotionally and mentally too… and he had the Force on his side. The last thing that remained was for all of them to make it out of there safe.

They had thoroughly planned how to get in that unknown and strange place, and beforehand they’d known that getting out of there would be a different matter altogether. They would have to improvise and use whatever came available, _to beat the odds_ Han had said.

Well, for now all she could do was to monitor Luke and keep him stable, while something clearly raged outside.

 

oOo

 

Tarec Krigger had made a promise, and Mara knew she could not expect anything less of him but to keep it. There had been no exchange of words on the subject, but to have Tarec back fighting by her side only told her one thing: they had Luke.

The moment Zaferath had spotted Mara, she’d unleashed a powerful attack of acidic purple mist towards her. It appeared Mara’s concealment spell continued to work on Han and Tarec, since Zaferath did not seem to pay notice of them, so they should use this to their advantage.

The warrior women had kept themselves aside from their Mistress way and her attack, standing on one side so they would not get caught in the wave of venomous substance, attentive to the development, ready to intervene when necessary.

To Mara, it was obvious that their attacker was too confident of her own power and wanted to finish this quickly, but they we’re just not going to grant her what she wanted. This would last for as long as it was needed, for as long as it took for her opportunity to show itself. There were certain conditions for the vanquishing ritual that must be met in order for it to be effective, so she kept watching for the signs, for the moment to strike. It was just a matter of keeping herself – and the others, alive until then. And that was a whole different story.

Using her shield and long sword, Mara had soon learned to translate the protective barrier of gold light into a domed version of its energy, the golden particles providing her and Tarec safety for Zaferath’s poisonous mist. Holding the two weapons high, the sword crossed on top of the shield, she used the combined energy to add strength to her spell of protection. Soon it was not only mist what the red head was holding off, but powerful attacks of solidified tentacles that lashed at them like angry whips, clashing with power against the golden dome.

“How long will you be able to hold this?” Tarec asked, concerned about Mara’s stamina. To see Mara doing what she was doing was utterly unexpected and surprising. The Guardsman had seen her do mind control and telekinesis before, things she’d told him Palpatine had taught her, but this… This was in a whole new level!

“I don’t know,” Mara grunted as she repelled another attack, “But we better think of something!”

From the corner of his eye, Krigger spotted a group of women separating from the larger group and heading down the end of the massive hall, towards a certain direction that only meant a lot of things could go wrong very quickly. “Our problems seem to be increasing by the second,” he informed Mara, “A small group of those women are heading were I left Organa and her brother in hiding.” Small didn’t mean they couldn’t do a lot of harm.

 _Shavit_! “We better get there! We cannot let them get Luke back!” Mara stated.

The Guardsman left Mara’s side and headed in the direction were his help was needed with careful steps. She kept the dome growing in the direction Krigger ran, protecting him from Zaferath’s rage. Their fears were soon confirmed.

 _“They’re trying to get in!”_ Leia’s voice cracked in their comm earpieces. It would not take her attackers that long to break through the lock’s and makeshift barriers that she had put between them.

Mara thought fast, she was sure that by now Karrde must had done his part of the plan, as well as Corran, so the Witch would have nowhere to go and would be forced to remain locked in this hellish realm of hers. Leaving the Jedi at the Witch’s reach was too high of a risk. There was just one thing to be done. “Leia, you take Luke out of here, you’ve got the artefact. Open a portal and leave!” Zaferath would not lay her dirty paws on Luke again! That she would not allow!

What? _“But Mara…”_ Leia’s voice in the commlink sounded reluctant.

 _“She’s right Princess,”_ Han’s firm voice joined the transmission, _“We’ll find our own way out.”_ Han sounded calm and confident, although underneath those words there was a lot of tension. Leia knew her husband excelled at appearing calm and confident when things were going to hell. A Solo thing, she knew.

“The gate will lead you right back to the _Jade’s Fire_ ,” Mara told Leia, the glow of the dome repelling a hit making her squint, “ _Slips_ will help you get the ship off the ground and take you to safety.” She’d left specific instructions to her droid to fly the ship to the coordinates were the _Paramount Sentinel_ would be.

 _“Mara, there’s one of those monoliths you described in here,”_ Leia’s voice sounded worried. The slab of stone was just standing there, doing nothing… yet.

“The more reason to get yourself and Luke out of there _now_!” Mara pressed. Organa must listen!

Leia didn’t want to leave her husband behind, he meant just as much to her as Luke did. But Han was sound and able, Luke was not; and her brother could soon turn into a liability if he stayed there any longer. The Jedi Master had turned into a weapon and if he fell under the Witch’s control once more all would be lost. She must take him as far away from that malicious being as she could. As Chief of State she had a responsibility to the Galaxy, and as a mother to her children. So it was settled… They had come here to rescue Luke and with this save the entire Galaxy, and she’d see it done. _“All right, I’ll give it a shot!”_

 _“Be careful, Princess,”_ Han spoke to his wife with sweetness, _“See you on the other side.”_

 _“Don’t make me wait long,”_ Leia told her husband.

Silence in their commlinks followed.

After a few moments, Leia’s voice was back, _“I got it! The portal is open… I’m coming through right now! Don’t keep me waiting!”_

A cracking sound of static blasted in their ears… and then silence.

“Tarec?” Mara called.

 _“I’ve got visual! They’re gone,”_ the Guardsman’s voice sounded in her comm. Right after getting rid of the women who had already successfully broken the lock on the door, Krigger had entered the room the moment the portal was being closed from the other side.

Leia and Luke were gone.

Great relief washed over the Trader’s mind and heart. Luke was safe and knew Leia would keep him that way. This was going to really piss off the Witch, but that was okay, enraged adversaries were easier to bring to their demise and Mara was an expert at using this to her advantage. Now all she had to worry about was to destroy Zaferath once and for all, and she’d brought exactly what she needed for that.

 

oOo

 

Trekking through a thick forest was not something someone like Lando would look forward to. But this was where the tracking sensors had brought them, so it was here where they should be.

Chewbacca led the way, attentive to the read outs in his tracking gadget. They had a plan he intended to follow. He’d been tracking Han’s position the moment they’d dropped out of hyperspace and the signal had brought them to Varldavinnor’s surface. Something caught his attention and the big Wookie made a pause. With soft grunts he let his companion know what he was just detecting in the distance.

“Yeah, I can hear them,” Lando answered Chewbacca’s question, “Probably Wedge’s got what he needed and the NR Forces have engaged the enemy. We need to move fast!”

Calrissian and Chewbacca had been walking for hours amongst those tall trees and so far had found no reference of a building, cave or anything that could resemble a habitable place.

“You sure this is where Han is, Chewbacca?” Lando asked baffled at the landscape. It didn’t look like a place where someone could be in.

A series of roars and grunts gave Lando the confirmation he was looking for. The gambler felt a mix of worry and annoyance. They had reached the exact point the tracker’s signal marked, but there was nothing there! According to the layout in the gadget’s small screen, Han should be right here! They had looked hard but there were no buildings or structures, no caves, no evidence of any subterranean dwellings… nothing! Just trees, foliage and the characteristic sounds of an untouched forest. Where could Han be? It was how all these interdimensional crossing mumbo jumbo worked? Was this _other side_ in which Han and the others were right now coexisting simultaneously with the same space in which Chewy and Lando’s reality was? If this was the case, in was certainly mind-boggling!

“Master Lando!” _Threepio_ called the gambler, his voiced high pitched in alarm, “ _Artoo_ is telling me that he’s found the survivors of the _Adventurer_! And that the NR Forces have engaged a large number of Varldavinnorian renegades as we speak!” The two droids had been communicating with each other since _Artoo_ had picked up _Threepio_ ’s commlink signal.

“Great!” Lando muttered between clenched teeth. Now they were caught in the middle of a battle and Han was nowhere to be found. He stopped and looked around for a minute… It appeared to him that they were just going around in circles. “Check your equipment again, Chewbacca; and make sure you’re getting the correct readings!” He grumped.

A list of irritated, indignant grunts was all the answer Lando got. It was clear that Chewbacca was just as annoyed as he was.

This was going to take some time! Time Lando didn’t know if they had the luxury of. Maybe if he placed a bet on it they might get lucky! He thought with sarcasm.

Wookie, droid and gambler ventured themselves further into the thick forest.

 

oOo

 

Mara had been resisting the Witch’s attacks with efficiency. The protective golden dome she had in place had held, but this could not last forever, this was a standstill and she needed to move closer to her target. She could just not find her opening!

With strong intention, Mara decided to separate the protective dome and turn it into ovals of protection that would defend Tarec and herself individually. This would give them mobility to attack from different angles.

When realizing the splitting of the protective dome and watching it transfer into two separate units, Tarec was quick to understand what this was all about. It was just like back in the old days, when the Weapons Master of the Imperial Royal Guard and the Emperor’s Hand had seen justice done.

This was not going to be enough though, Mara knew. They had the rest of the women guards to worry about. The women had placed themselves in different spots around them, forming a perimeter that would not let Mara or Tarec wander too far. She needed to get rid of them now! She had her sword, her shield and a whole set of powers to yet discover… OK, what would Luke do in a situation like this? And how could she translate _that_ into something she could do with her new powers? The answer soon came forth in her mind… _‘All right, here it goes!’_

With a swift, accurate movement, Mara rose the metal shield and let herself drop on one knee… Letting the heavy piece of armour come down hard against the ground. The shield shone bright and the hit came down hard, making the bottom part of the metal dig into the ground. “Unmothaca!” Mara called at the same time she dug the shield in front of her.

The bang created a powerful and unexpected shock wave that knocked every guard down. The women that conformed the Witch’s guard were hit hard by swift golden dust and flew back several meters, falling flat on their backs, unconscious. The blast dissolved the purple mist and shattered the dark tentacles that kept coming at Mara, but unfortunately it was not powerful enough to do a thing to Zaferath. _‘This is disappointing!’_ Mara thought. It would take a lot more than that to bring that bitch down.

The wave spared Tarec who was inside the protective egg of golden light Mara had put around him. The Guardsman was quick to determine his strategy, and moved around the Witch’s position while she was focused in targeting Mara.

Now that Tarec was moving and the Witch continued to be unaware of his presence, Mara knew she had to keep Zaferath’s attention on her and her only.

The Emperor’s Hand moved towards her target, evading and slashing tentacles as she advanced. Mara felt fast and strong. Using what she’d learnt from her Jedi teacher, she drew from this newfound power, but instead of the Force it was a different energy what responded. She felt her own field fill up with mystical energy, and it was exhilarating! Stronger, faster, higher she went. Her supple muscles responded in a way she’d never thought possible, her mind was sharp and clear, focused in only one goal: to quash the darkness before her.

Mara found her opening, when she measured the right distance, she gave a big leap towards the Witch, her shield attached to her forearm, her sword in both hands… She would slice that woman in two with all of her might!

The blade of her sword found her target… bouncing back hard! Mara felt every bone in her body shudder with the strong impact, the backlash of the inertia sent her flying back, unceremoniously landing on her side and skidding a few meters. She’d hit Zaferath square in the middle, but it seemed that Mara was not the only one who used mystical protective shields.

The Witch reacted fast and sent a wave of glassy needles with the intention to immobilize her opponent, trying to pin her down were she lay. But the wave passed over Mara doing nothing to her, only affecting the signal of her comm; her earpiece screeched loudly in her ear prompting her to remove it quickly and toss it away, then the wave continued its way to the corners of the chamber. It seemed that the armour she was wearing had cut off the effects of that move. When noticing the needles had not had any effect, Zaferath moved fast and soon stood ominously over her enemy, purple vapor forming a menacing and eerily beautiful corolla around her.

This was humiliating, Mara thought in anger; and the smug smile on the Witch’s face only made it worse. Then the taste of blood… The redhead wiped a streak of something that dripped out of her mouth, surely the strength of the impact had made her bite her own tongue. A blur of movement caught Mara’s attention and inconspicuously made her stay down, keeping the Witch’s attention on her.

Axe in one hand and dagger in the other, the Mandalorian made his move.

With an expert sequence of stealthy movements, Krigger found his way past the Witch’s shield of vapour. The mist stung sharply on his face and neck but the armour seemed to remain unaffected so the rest of his body was fine. He felt the hurt of lacerations burst on his exposed skin, but no pain was going to stop him! Consciously he suppressed any sound of agony and in silent determination he approached his target.

Zaferath’s whole focus was on the Neachdìona laying down in front of her, so distracted she was with her soon coming moment of glory that she didn’t see the man coming behind her. When sensing something was wrong, the Witch turned around to find herself face to face with the Guardsman, just inches away from his tall form. That little Neachdìona had used a concealment trick to hide his presence from her! And it had worked.

Showing no mercy, Krigger promptly dug the mystical dagger the Princess of Alderaan had left in his care into the Witch’s heart, all the way down to the weapon’s handle. Holding his gaze on hers, his dark brown eyes cold, hard and pitiless… This woman had done so much wrong to him and so many others. Tarec let go of the handle and gave two steps back, rising his second weapon, he would end this now!

The feat had taken seconds, but just before he could bring the axe down, Zaferath made her come back.

A burst of dark tentacles sprang from behind and past the Witch, hitting Krigger with brutal force. If he’d not been wearing the mystical armour those tentacles would have gone right through his body, but at failing to do so instead the strength of the impact sent the large man flying back several meters, crushing him against a near wall. The impact made the wall crack and crumble, the pieces coming down on top of the Guardsman, burying him. A large pile of rubble soon accumulated on top, then nothing.

“Tarec!” Mara yelled. Horrified at witnessing her friends demise. No! He could not be gone! They had not come this far for things to end like this for him! No! Heavy tears accumulated in her eyes, sparking more anger. No, things would not end like this.

With one hand, suppressing a cry of pain, Zaferath extracted the dagger from her body and with vicious intent sent it flying towards Mara.

The dagger sprang menacingly accurate, but the redhead was back on her feet and ready. She met the point of the blade with her shield, stopping the attack. Standing a few meters away from the Witch, Mara saw a dark cloud of purple mist covering the other woman’s wound, sealing it at contact.

The whispers in Mara’s subconscious mind increased, giving her options, powerful ones. She made a choice, “Céidse bachadh!” She called. With a movement of both of her arms and hands, she directed a wave of energy towards Zaferath, completely covering the Witch in a whirlwind of gold dust.

In no time, a huge cloud of purple vapor and golden dust rose above and surrounded the two adversaries. For a moment golden particles and purple vapour fought one against the other, trying to overpower each other. Mara held her intention with great determination. It hurt to wrestle with the Witch, but Mara could also feel her enemy’s pain through this interaction… They were doing each other damage and somehow knowing that the other woman was not having a good time either gave Mara some sort of distorted satisfaction. The Witch resisted, but Mara held too…

She’d trap the Witch with this! She had to.

 

oOo

 

The whole great hall shuddered at the clashing of both forces. Han Solo held for his life to the ledge of the spot where he’d established his _nest_ several meters high above the battle, still protected under the concealment spell. Just like a falcon on the hunt, he’d been watching the development of events from high above, awaiting for the right moment to strike, just as he and Mara had agreed.

Mara had told him to wait until the _fire_ appeared, when he had asked what she meant exactly she’d only answered with a _“You’ll have to figure that one out by yourself because no one has seen it before.”_ As always, he’d have to play it by ear.

Han had been out of communication since that loud screech had killed his comm. He’d also seen the Mandalorian warrior go down. The poor guy had got a hell of a beating, and he was not even sure if the Guardsman would still be alive… but no time to get distracted with that, he had to be alert and ready for whatever he ought to be ready for was when the time came.

With great interest and a knot in the pit of his stomach, Han continued witnessing the wrestling of wills and power that was underway down below… It was unlike anything he’d seen before; this was so out of his league. He wondered for how much longer the place would hold and he only hoped for it to be long enough so they could finish this business and get out of there. Suddenly gold started to overpower purple… Things appeared to be turning on Mara’s favour!

The whirlwind of golden, sparkly dust soon wound down and all that was left was a large cube of golden particles. Enclosed in the cube, Zaferath stood inside. Mara had trapped her!  The Corellian Captain could not suppress a grin of victory, he knew Mara was resourceful.

Han readied his weapon, maybe his time to act would soon follow.

 

oOo

 

Mara stood outside the cube of golden energy she’d just imprisoned Zaferath in. A prison made of golden particles. Through the transparent golden screen, both women looked at each other. The Witch remained calm and menacing, but didn’t look happy. Not that Mara cared, anyways.

Adopting a confident, defiant stance, Zaferath followed Mara with her gaze, those violet eyes full of darkness and murderous thirst. The Witch spoke first, “Do you think that your untrained abilities will be enough against me?” In absolute calm Zaferath mocked her adversary. The calm of someone who knows to be in her own element.

The Witch didn’t look too worried and Mara didn’t like it, still she knew better than to show weakness to one’s enemy, “I’m a quick study!” she countered. Mara’s entire life had been about training, sure she knew how to learn fast. “You and I have some unresolved issues,” she told the Witch with sarcasm, “And you have a lot to account for,” she then threatened.

Account for? The Witch’s lips curved in a wicked smile, “And you’re here to make me pay I suppose.” This little Neachdìona thought too highly of herself.

“Sure I am making you pay!” The redhead countered, and angry spark glittered in her eyes.

“I know you’ve taken the Jedi,” Zaferath disclosed, her eyes dark and dangerous.

“I have,” Mara gloated, “Not so easy for you, isn’t it?”

Zaferath gave a snort, “Yes, you’re a nuisance. I admit to that. But how long do you think it will take me to recover him once I’m done with you?”

“You are the one who’s not getting out of here,” Mara warned, unable to hide the pleasure this gave her. All the exits out of this realm had been closed, she wasn’t even sure she and the others would be able to get out.

Zaferath reached out with her dark connection to all those monoliths and energetic spots, these felt out of reach to her now. All of them, except one. “Mmmmh,” the dark woman uttered, “Yes, it took me over a millennia to create all those doors… But _time_ is a meaningless construct to beings like myself, I’ve got lots of it.” Patience had always been one of her strengths. “Do you really think that I‘ve been dwelling this wretched place for nothing?” She rhetorically asked. “This time I came back to take everything!”

“Everything is a big word,” Mara stated.

“Just like you, your old Master thought he was so clever!” Zaferath mocked her. “During that fight, your dark Master only debilitated me; I was careless.” The Witch reminisced on that for a moment, Palpatine had debilitated her so she had not been able to fully go back to her own dimension. Instead she created an in-between plane where she could recuperate. A place where all of her power would activate. Zaferath knew that she could not go back to her plane of origin because the Keepers would not allow her to do so, she’d been banished from there so many years back… And this realm had turned out to be a very efficient and convenient alternative.

“I never expected to find you near the Jedi,” Zaferath confessed, “I learnt about him from Palpatine himself at the time. He told me he was getting ready to face a powerful foe… Then I decided I wanted the Emperor’s enemy’s energy for myself.”

“See what happens when one gets too greedy?” Mara wanted to keep her talking.

“Mock me all you want! Your words mean nothing,” the Witch dismissed. “The Jedi showed great power and fought well… It was quite a delight, really… Then to put him under the spell and the ritual, to feel his helplessness, his suffering…”

Mara clenched her fists, but she must not let the Witch make her lose her focus with tales of Luke’s suffering.

When noticing she was not affecting Mara, Zaferath decided to change the topic of conversation, “I was the one who gave you to the Sith as payment,” she confessed, unashamed.

“Payment for what!” Mara demanded an answer.

The Witch dismissed her question and just went on, “It was I who later disclosed your location to Palpatine so he could use you. Your lifetime as his slave was of my doing too.”

“Why did you bring me here? To this plane…” Mara asked, remaining emotionally unattached to the Witch’s confessions. She’d never been really interested in her origins before, but with everything that had transpired, with everything that had come out to the light, she was now too invested in this and she needed to know! So she should keep her talking a bit longer.

“What makes you think that I will tell you?” Zaferath smiled at her with condescension.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m appealing to the last spark of decency you might keep in that black heart of yours,” the redhead countered.

There was just a pause that felt like ages.

“I hate you Maighdhen-mahra, that’s why,” Zaferath finally spoke. There was no emotion in her words, and Mara found that more chilling than any hint of anger or hatred the other woman could have put in them. “Because I despise your kind. What is left in my heart, if it can still be called that, is absolute and utter disdain for you.”

Mara looked at her, feeling appalled at the other woman’s bitterness, “What did they do to you?” She asked. Would she ever know about it? Somehow that bitterness rang so close to home… Mara could see herself in Zaferath and she hated it! She could see the same utter bitterness she’d given room in her heart when she’d believed that everything had been taken away from her by Luke Skywalker. A feeling that had so completely fed her own desire for payback… Mara could relate to that.

“You won’t be able to make it out of here,” Zaferath again changed the topic of conversation, “That piece your friend just used to take the Jedi with her is the only way out of here. You’re trapped here with me, and here is we’re you will stay, just not breathing.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Mara answered, “But at least you won’t go anywhere either.”

“I have to give you credit for figuring out an alternate way to come through,” she recognized, “But your efforts have been futile,” Zaferath let out a sigh of contentment. “I might remain in here for a long time before I can cross over again, but you see… I don’t even have to be _there_ to destroy them,” she gave Mara a knowing look.

Mara was not impressed and she blatantly showed it, “Why? Because your crazy followers will deal with them?” she mocked.

“No,” the other woman clarified, “The Purple Haze will.” Yes, her precious virus would do the work for her. She’d convinced Taligueth Hamnd to give her a weapon that perfectly suited an environment like the Galaxy was. The virus would be unstoppable, it would spread all over, planet by planet, and perhaps by the time she again made it out of there she would not even have to bother to kill all those filthy men since these would be already dead. And her followers would continue worshiping her and this would increase the energy and the momentum to help her cross over sooner this time. What the Neachdìona had done to her was only a hold-up, but this didn’t mean that she would not pay for it.

“Oh, well… We might have taken measures on that,” Mara calmly, sardonically said.

Zaferath turned to look at Mara with a veiled question in her eyes. Finally a reaction!

“It pains me to disappoint you,” Mara sarcastically feigned regret, “I’m afraid our friends are immune to this virus of yours.”

“How?” Zaferath demanded. A question of someone just interested in the facts.

The Witch’s voice was calm, but Mara spotted violet rage in her eyes. “Let’s say we’ve made some good friends on your side of things,” Mara cryptically answered. “I think you’re not so beloved anymore,” she sardonically added.

But there was only one person who could have given them anything to go against this part of her plan… Soon the Witch knew: Taligueth Hamnd. “She’ll pay for this!” Zaferath threatened, “In the most, utterly agonizing way.”

“Well, on that I must say I agree with you, she needs to account for all the murderous things she’s done in your name,” Mara said.

She needed to piss her off a little more.

“And you know… The thing about having friends in high places is that one can get away with a lot…” Mara was bluffing, but Zaferath didn’t have to know that, “…and I know you need the build-up of your adoring fan’s energy to cross over, but all of them will be soon arrested and measures to make them stop worshiping you will be put in place. When that so much needed energy diminishes, you might actually end up trapped in here forever.”

Zaferath’s lips turned into a line, her eyes raged in fury. “Then I guess this realm will be a little too small for the two of us,” her voice still calm, “Would you mind?” She gestured with her head towards her golden cage, “Or should I?”

Of course Mara knew her own newly discovered abilities were untrained and underdeveloped to match the strength of someone like Zaferath. So this was it. Sooner or later the final faceoff should happen… So it was better sooner than later.

Mara readied herself. Sword and shield in hand, she let the cubic barrier drop.

Zaferath produced a long black spear out of her hand, a trick Mara found most interesting. To conceal a weapon inside one’s body was very convenient.

With great skill and strength, the Witch struck first and Mara parried. Both women showed to be skilled fighters and the melee turned ferocious. A second blow from the black spear, this time coming too close… Mara ducked fast but the tip of the spear sliced the hairband that kept her braid in place. Her thick red mane came lose, giving her an untamed look.

The Trader’s eyes flashed in anger, that woman was definitely going to get it! Mara came at her with a swift, dexterous move of her sword, to find his efforts efficiently blocked by her adversary’s spear.

Several vicious blows followed, the sound of the clashing weapons echoing in the large chamber.

In an instant both warrior women locked their weapons one onto the other, their faces inches away from one another.

“Your boyfriend showed incredible restraint,” Zaferath admitted, her words had a sly tint to them, “No man had ever resisted my charms before!”

“He’s not my boyfriend… He is my man!” Mara defiantly corrected the pretentious woman, “And you don’t get to mess with what is mine without paying for it.”

Another exchange of powerful blows after their word exchange, then their weapons locked again.

“You’ve been tamed by a man… and I despise you!” Zaferath spat, looking at Mara as someone who was beneath her, her refined features turning sharp with anger.

“Yeah? I’m just going to show you how tamed I am!” the Emperor’s Hand spoke this time. Wrestling with the other’s strength, Mara planted her feet firmly to provide stability to her whole body, then moved her weapon with great precision, in such a way that the tip of her sword dug on her adversary’s cheek, providing a small, deep cut.

Zaferath hissed in anger, stepping back and breaking their lock. “Enough of this!” she yelled, exasperated this time. “I’m tired of playing with you! I will enjoy doing this to you utterly.”

The Witched lifted her arms and uttered something in a strange language. The spear retracted inside her hand, and a halo of thick energy surrounded the slender, sinuous form of the woman. Violet and deep purple flames sprang from her body and swirled upwards in a large spiral, in a bonfire of dark power. Despite the raging fire that soon enveloped the chamber, the temperature dropped several degrees. The fire spread quickly and relentlessly burned everything combustible, including the bodies of the women Mara had knocked down unconscious moments earlier. As it burned, the all too familiar scorch marks appeared whenever the fire caught on something, leaving behind symbols of darkness.

This was the true nature of the Witch’s energy.

This was what the vanquishing spell called for. Zaferath must show her true form, her true power for it to work, and she was just doing that now!

This was it! The point of no return.

After performing a painstaking climb to the top of the grand hall, from high above Han Solo witnessed what was happening, wide eyed… This was definitely so much out of his league! The flames, the fire… or whatever! This was his call! Snapping out of his stupor, he prepared his weapon. He’d become used to the long bow by now and the slick piece of weaponry felt familiar in his hands. Just as Mara had warned, he’d kept himself behind the Witch’s field of vision at all times.

Solo positioned himself the best he could, being careful of not losing his step on the narrow ledges. Taking an arrow from the quiver on his back, he put it in place, tensed the bowstring and aimed… Unexpectedly the weapon came ablaze, shining brightly gold. “What the…!” Han exclaimed startled, almost losing his step, but he quickly recovered from his surprise, “All right, let’s see if you do damage just as well as you scared the shit out of me!” Solo felt his brow gathering sweat… he took a deep breath and focused, steadied his arm and took the shot…

The arrow flew swiftly in the air, shining bright in a straight line down towards the enemy… powerfully hitting the target.

As the arrow made its fatal way down, Mara risked taking a quick look at the shining airborne projectile, in expectancy she held her breath… The shot hit Zaferath right on her back behind her left shoulder, exactly where it should be.

Mara could kiss Solo if he was near! That was the spot in her body where the Witch’s energetic self-anchored itself to any realm she could dwell in. In order to vanquish an immortal being like her, the threads of etheric energy connected to that spot in her anatomy must be ripped apart. It sounded ruthless, yes… and it was, but it also was the only way to kill a creature like her.

Zaferath bellowed in pain, almost falling. Instinctively the Witch retreated covering herself inside a curtain of thick mist.

Mara ran after her, but Zaferath was not ready to go down that easily. Tracking the direction the shot had come from, the Witch put her arms up and directed a blast of dark energy that radiated in that specific direction.

“Oh, oh… I better get out of here quick!” Han mumbled. He slid down the large pillar as fast as he was able. Just a few meters above ground, the Corellian lost his hold and fell, but the armour he was wearing protected him, despite the high fall he landed unhurt. The moment he touched ground, the series of pillars around the one he’d taken as his shooting point, crumbled in a deafening rumble. Han quickly got up and moved away from the crumbling pieces but his route to safety was quickly cut off by a large dark tendril. He turned around to find himself face to face with the Witch in her real form.

The vision in front of him looked like one that had come out of a nightmare, no words could describe what he was staring at… The darkness, the coldness, the ruthlessness, the horror… Han was not a man that could be that easily affected, but what he was seeing shook him to his core. Under some sort of invisible hold, he felt his breath fall short, his heart hurting, about to burst. A terrible cold made him shake uncontrollably, despite that his armour felt hot, like if it were melting.

“You will burn!” The Witch said it to his face, merciless.

Then the swift glitter of a golden blade crossed in between Han and the tentacle holding him. In a blur, he felt a push and fell on his back, Mara’s back was against him, her shield and sword high, protecting them both from a burst of dark flames that enveloped them completely. _“Get up Solo!”_ he heard Maras voice call him. It took him a moment to come out of the terror freeze he’d just been under.

Mara had created a small bubble of protection, but it immediately got vaped by the purple fire. She heard her armoured shield crack and then saw the two pieces fall apart from one another… So much for Legendary Weapons, she thought. Good thing they were wearing that armour, or else.

When Han regained some of his awareness, he quickly gathered his feet under him and stood up, Mara quickly followed. They found cover behind some rubble, but that would not last.

“Are you all right?” Mara asked the Corellian. He was visibly shaken, still a part of him gone into the abyss of the Witch’s darkness. She had stopped from performing the vanquishing ritual to come and help Han, now that he was relatively out of danger she must go back to it. In some sense Mara felt annoyed and surprised at what she’d just done, definitely Luke’s kindness had rubbed off on her inevitably.

Han tried hard to come back to his own mind, but he was struggling to put himself back together… The Witch almost killed him! He’d been involved in deadly situations before, but this time he’d seen death too close, and in a horrible way.

Mara felt sorry for Han, he was still shaking. Zaferath was a cruel, horrifying being and the redhead knew she could not come even close to guessing what the Witch had shown Solo the brief instant she’d had him in her grasp.

The Witch had retreated for now, but like a wounded, angry beast she was lurking around, Mara could feel it. Zaferath was so sure about winning this that she was even taking her time! They needed to be smart if they wanted to survive this. The Witch was cunning and extremely dangerous, so they could not let their guard down. Zaferath was a master of deception and she loved to play cat and mouse, and the sad part was that – the way things looked right now, they had turned into the mice in this game of hers.

The Trader did a quick count down of her options. Tarec was down – alive or dead that was undetermined, Han was going to need a few more minutes, so it was up to Mara to end this… and she could use the vanquishing spell now!

The Witch had taken Han’s well aimed shot, with this she would not be able to revert to her earlier form. This was exactly why Mara had needed the expert shooting skills of Solo for this, and he’d done his part. So he should remain behind and protected. She owed him that.

Mara put a protective bubble around Han again and hid him once more under the concealment spell. This should keep him safe until he recovered. She felt grateful for what he’d just done, he had not failed her. Kissing him softly on the cheek she left him.

The hall kept on burning, the fire raged all around it relentless, the purple coloured flames adding a surreal look to the place.

Boldly, armed only with her sword, the Emperor’s Hand walked to the centre of the hall. “All right let’s finish this!” she called, her breath exuding vapor, it had got cold in there. “I’m really looking forward to cut your head off!” and she was not joking.

A swift blur of purple fire surrounded Mara. When feeling the dark presence near the jade disk she had tied to the handle of her sword reacted by changing colour.

“I’m afraid I cannot let you have _that_!” Zaferath spoke. Using her dark magic, the Witch yanked the jade disk off Mara’s sword, “Without that you won’t be able to do anything!”

The piece fell a few meters away from them, it looked like if Zaferath could not hold on to it for too long… Shavit! Mara needed that to complete the vanquishing ritual! Without that piece of jade, everything would be lost!

In two quick rolls, Mara cleared the distance between her and the stone disk and extender her hand to reach it, but Zaferath was quicker and with a burst of fire hit the piece that lay on the ground. Mara barely missed the blast. Before her eyes, the piece of jade disintegrated.

Mara let out a muffled cry of shock… No, no, no…. Her mind raced, without that piece nothing could be done! Her face painted with disbelief. No! Why she’d been so careless! Still not recovered from her initial shock, she remained squatted on the ground, her head low.

Zaferath approached her enemy, “You’ve given me enough trouble. I will finish you now!” Her voice even, emotionless, with some sort of wheeze to it as if she were tired. “The Jedi can run but I’ll take care of him in time, once I have you out of my way nothing will prevent me from anything!”

Mara said nothing this time. She looked up at her enemy who stood victorious a few steps away in front of her. Maybe it was meant to be like this all along. So this was it, she’d failed and it would cost her her own life. At least Luke had survived this, and he would make sure that Zaferath could not leave this place. The bitch was trapped in there anyways, perhaps for all eternity, and this felt somehow satisfying. She felt remorse for Han, surely Zaferath would go after him right after Mara was dead. The spell she’d put him under would not work anymore and he’d be easily found. _‘Forgive me, Han,’_ she pleaded in silence.

Desolation like she’d never felt before washed over her. Was it even worthwhile to keep on fighting? She could not kill the Witch no matter what she did! Beings like her could not be killed with ordinary methods. So perhaps she should just accept her fate and go down with dignity. _‘Forgive me, Leia… Luke, please forgive me.’_

The Emperor’s Hand braced herself, her time had come.

In a last fateful gesture, Mara looked down… a warm, orange glow coming from underneath her armour caught her attention, her eyes opened wide in a mix or surprise and hope. Hastily Mara took her hand underneath the breastplate that covered her chest and with a pull she retrieved the necklace she wore around her neck… the one Luke had gifted to her. The Kaiburr crystal shone brightly, the soft orange glow illuminating her troubled face. And then, an epiphany! Yes! A soft smile appeared on her lips, the Farmboy _always_ had to be the hero!

Mara looked up and locked her gaze with Zaferath’s, a storm of victory forming in her green eyes.

In a quick move, at the same time that she evaded Zaferath’s fatal attack, Mara tossed the necklace towards her opponent. Drawn by dark magic, the piece of crystal broke free from its chain and attached itself to the Witch’s shoulder.

As soon as the crystal made contact, Zaferath twitched and let out a cry of pain. Unable to resist the power of the stone, she fell on her knees, the pain too deep and immobilizing. Soon the wound previously inflicted by the mystic arrow showed itself.

The wound did not bleed, instead it sprouted slim tendrils of white light that twisted agonizingly. The power of the tangerine jewel worked differently in this plane, and it was doing the job the jade disk should have done: to draw out the energy of magic from the Witch’s body.

This time the Witch looked up to Mara, who was standing before her, her violet eyes full of anger, full of dread, full of pain; her breathing heavy.

Mara felt no compassion, the woman deserved what was coming and more. The Emperor’s Hand would see this done in the name of all the lives the Witch had so ruthlessly taken. “ _Tha mi na Neach-dìon air Solas Taigh na Brenna. Tha mi a 'gairm an Solas. Thig rium!_ ” She recited the vanquishing spell with firmness, while defiantly holding Zaferath’s gaze.

With the first recitation the flames engulfing the place went down and died. Every spell the Witch had made got neutralized. The tendrils coming out of the Witch’s wound grew in number in a steady agonizing dance.

“ _Tha mi na Neach-dìon air Solas Taigh na Brenna. Tha mi a 'gairm an Solas. Thig rium!_ ” Mara repeated, still looking at the Witch right in the eye.

This time a gush of fresh air entered the great hall, dispersing all the acrid smells of death. Just like if the skies had opened apart, a ray of daylight shone through quickly illuminating the whole chamber.

Zaferath held the Neachdìona’s gaze on her, showing some indomitability of her own.

“ _Tha mi na Neach-dìon air Solas Taigh na Brenna. Tha mi a 'gairm an Solas. Thig rium!_ ” Mara repeated the spell a third time, just as the ritual requested. Her green eyes still locked on the violet gaze of the agonizing Witch, who continued to be weakened by the powerful spell, unable to move or do anything.

The Witch’s fate was sealed, and she knew it.

“Don’t you understand?” Zaferath uttered in a faint voice, “We are gods to these people!”

“I’m not much of a religious person myself,” Mara countered with coldness, “And people are so heretic nowadays!” she finished with acute sarcasm. This woman did not deserve her pity.

With one free hand, the Emperor’s Hand reached out to the Witch’s back, to the spot where all the faint tendrils of white light had now woven themselves together into a luminescent string. She held the string by its end with one gloved hand and pulled… The long tendrils detached themselves with ease in one move, disintegrating in the air like sprinkles of ash when Mara let go of them.

Mara could sense the magic of the Witch fading away. A few moments later all magic had left her being, she’d turned into one of the things she so much despised: a mere mortal.

With the Witch’s magic gone, the realm around them vanished like if a veil was lifted. Mara looked around, soon the landscape changed, they were now surrounded by the stone remains of what could have been the large structure of a temple once; a place that was now in ruins, lost inside the woods of a certain place, in a certain planet. Mara looked back at the form kneeled in a heap at her feet…

A fair creature of elven beauty lay there in front of her, still on her knees, her legs sprawled underneath herself, her arms against her chest, her hands closed in a fist; and with long blond hair and intricate silvery patterns drawn all over her exposed pale skin. She looked precious, fragile, beautiful.

Mara understood this was Gaethel she was looking at, Zaferath’s true persona.

Its work done, the Kaiburr crystal that had remained attached to the Witch’s body suddenly loosened itself and fell, shattering when hitting the ground, the small shards dispersing in a gush of wind over a large area.

“Any last words?” In a low voice the executioner asked the sentenced.

Barely breathing, Gaethel lifted her beautiful, delicate face to look at Mara, her violet eyes full of defiance, “I… will tell you…” she gave a painful breath,“…nothing.” Even facing death, her hatred was absolute. If the Neachdìona knew nothing, at least a part of her vengeful scheme would never be undone… and that satisfied her.

So, Mara would never know the truth behind all that hatred directed at her. She’d remain ignorant about her past, about her family, about Zaferath’s connection to them…

So be it.

Mara raised her weapon high, the blade shining with golden intensity.

A swift, mighty strike was all it was needed.

Then, just silence. The echoes of birds and native lifeforms the only faint sound.

In the middle of a forest, Zaferath lay lifeless at Mara’s feet… Her body and head separated by the powerful blow of the mystical sword. With this, an ancient being of pure darkness was no more… One of those beings of whom tales and legends were told.

Mara felt a certain emptiness… as if a part of herself had just died too. She could not explain to herself what it was, but it was sorrowful that such a magnificent being had ceased to exist. Like if beings of dark or light like that were doomed to slowly disappear throughout the pass of time… Once no one remembered them.

Zaferath was gone.

It took a moment for Mara to realize it was _all_ over. Slowly, as she snapped into reality, her over adrenalized body started shaking. No, this was not the time to let her guard down, not yet.

Although the terrible nightmare that had haunted her for the past months had come to an end, more needed to be done.

The hundreds of yellow, translucent eggs laying on the ground before her eyes told her so.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on the finish line! I hope you're still with me.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** , thank you as always for being this great. We're almost there!

 

* * *

 

 

Han Solo’s memory told him that he was in a completely different scenario from whatever he could remember.

Walking around amongst stone ruins in an unknown forest, he tried to recall the original lay out of the place. It had taken him a while, but he was now back to his senses and felt his mind clear. He understood they were out of the Witch’s realm, or better put, that realm had just vanished over their heads. Slowly, he pieced the bits and pieces together. In the troubled, confused state his close encounter with the Witch had put him in, out of sheer will power he’d been able to witness the fight between the Emperor’s Hand and Zaferath. That had been an impressive confrontation! Mara had emerged as the victor of that encounter. The redhead had kicked that awful hag’s ass, and he was more than fine with that. Against everything that had turned against them, they’d made it!

The Corellian continued wandering amongst silent pieces of stone, some raw, some covered with wild foliage; pieces that once had been part of a larger stone structure. The soft, metallic sound of his antique armour contrasting with the faint hums and chirps of the local fauna; quiver and longbow still hung across his back. From the position of the sun above his head, he could tell it was late afternoon and he didn’t even know on what hour cycle this planet would be, so he should hurry before it got dark.

As he inspected the area, a soft crushing sound made him look down… Driven into the soft soil and tangled between short weeds, an orange sparkle caught his eye. Han leaned down and with one gloved hand wiped off the excess dirt from the small transparent piece… It looked like… A piece of the stone in Mara’s necklace! The Corellian looked around and noticed that several other smaller shards were dispersed around a relatively small area. This was the place the Kaiburr crystal had shattered.

Han picked up the larger pieces for no reason and shoved them inside the pouch of his utility belt. Maybe he could return this small pieces to their owner when he saw her.

Continuing with his search through the ruins, Han was attentive to any sign that could give away the Guardsman’s position. After some moments of persistence, he found him underneath a pile of heavy rubble. Carefully the Corellian lifted each piece of weighty stone, apprehensive about what he might find underneath, he only hoped the armour had been strong enough to protect the man wearing it and that the Guardsman wasn’t dead. He removed the last large piece and the unconscious form of Tarec Krigger came into sight. The man was bloodied and covered in dusty grime, but when Han got close enough he realized he was still breathing. The armour on his body looked dirty but intact, so probably there wasn’t any major physical damage.

Han squatted and quickly passed the small scanner in his med kit over the Mandalorian’s physique and the readings confirmed what he suspected, no broken bones, no major injuries, so Krigger could be moved. He then administered an adrenaline shot to wake him up.

The chemical worked fast. Tarec grunted and his legs moved faintly.

Solo gave him two soft slaps on the cheek to push him a little. “Wake up! This is not a camping area.” Han’s trademark sarcasm was back, and that was always a good sign, it meant he was feeling more like himself.

Krigger opened his eyes, his gaze still out of focus, “Solo?” he recognized the other man, “Where’s Mara?!” he then asked in alarm, trying to get up just too quickly and not succeeding.

“Take it easy, she’s fine,” Han tried to calm him, “She got us out.”

“And the Witch?” his voice still coarse.

“I have a feeling that Mara took care of that too,” Han smiled. “C’mon big guy, let’s get you some help,” he then told the Guardsman as he passed his arm behind the other man’s back offering support to his worn-out body.

The Guardsman stood up, grunting, not without reaching out to grab the axe that lay next to where he’d fallen. Surely Mara would want that back, weapons like these could not just be left laying around; not any weapon for that matter, but these were special.

Han noticed that the both of them were walking too stiffly, they really had gotten a beating. As they made their way out, to find groups of the large translucent eggs laying around in any direction they took was disturbing. Now that the Witch was gone, would the people inside them be still alive? What was going to become of them? The magnitude of this! It was crazy!

A series of faraway howls and grunts made Han come out of his grim thoughts and look in the direction the sound came from, “Chewie!” he yelled, clearly rejoiced.

The familiar silhouette of a Wookie had appeared at the top of a small, nearby hill; followed by the recognizable shapes of Lando and _Goldenrod_. Soon the trio had made their way downhill and had joined the two battered men.

Chewbacca greeted his dear friend with his usual effusiveness.

“Captain Solo! What a most pleasant sight!” _Threepio’s_ prissy voice greeted him.

“You sure gave us a hard time finding you, buddy!” Lando looked relieved but it quickly changed to an appalled look, “How come I didn’t get to wear an armour like that?!” he protested when noticing Han and Tarec dressed in ancient armour, unable to hide the fashion enthusiast inside him.

“Members only!” Solo shrugged noncommittally, wincing as he did so. Even shrugging hurt!

“Well, on second thought I don’t want in… For it to be an _exclusive club_ the two of you sure look like crap!” Lando dryly countered, both men were in terrible shape.

Chewbacca let out a quick series of grunts and soft roars.

“The NR fleet is here?” Han asked puzzled.

“Those Varldavinnorians got frisky but it’s game over now,” Lando explained, “Wedge has taken custody of the planet and the rebellious bunch has been placated.”

So that explained it, they were in Varldavinnor, Han noted. Good thing they had got those vaccine shots before leaving Coruscant, he thought with relief. The NR Military was in charge now, so perhaps it was their cue to get out of there, their work was done and he wanted to get to Leia and check on Luke.

“I have to go find Mara,” Han said, “Can you take Tarec to the _Falcon_?”

“Sure,” Lando accepted when turning to see the silent Mandalorian who looked not too good.

“Have you got an extra commlink?” The Corellian asked, his was fried.

“Take mine,” Lando offered as he tossed the gadget to Han, “I’ll feed you the coordinates of the ship in a moment.”

“Thanks Pal! Will catch up with you in the _Falcon_ ,” and with this, he left the group.

Han walked around the ruins following his instincts and taking note of what he remembered of the layout. As soon as he found Mara, they’d be out of there in a heartbeat.

There was nothing he wanted more than to leave that awful place.

 

oOo

 

The Emperor’s Hand must complete the ritual with the burial of Zaferath.

In a small clearing near the place where her enemy had fallen, Mara prepared the burial area. Using her mystical sword, she drew on the loose, moist, dark soil of the forest. She delineated a large version of the Neachdìona protection symbol she knew by heart by now. As she drew, her mind gave birth to many thoughts…

Luke had told her that he was sure she came from a powerful source of light, that her family belonged to what were called the Neachdìona… _The Keepers_. That’s how the feel of that name translated to her. Keepers of what? And what these Keepers had done to Zaferath for her to have hated them that much? To give the Witch the motivation to have robbed _her_ from them? Were people like Zaferath her kin? Did she even want to know about them or even meet them? Would she even ever be able to?

It was obvious that Zaferath had never expected Mara to remember anything, but she had underestimated one thing, Mara was able to use the Force and had a powerful Jedi Master as an ally and friend.

More memories had collected in her mind with the passed time. Memories of her childhood raised by Palpatine and his ruthless methods. The way he had shaped her into a weapon. Palpatine had found her and taken her out of that Cryogenic Stasis she’d been put under five thousand and some years prior… Mara remembered she couldn’t speak during the first days of interacting with everyone in Court; she’d always attributed that to some sort of child’s shock after being separated from her parents, but now she realized that she could not speak because she didn’t know Basic, she’d had to learn it over time. And at the same time the Emperor had taught her to speak Rakata. She wondered if with time she would be able to remember her real mother tongue… That voice that whispered to her from within had already revealed to her many things, would this voice help her remember more over time? Could she find a way to actively interact with it?

That inner voice had whispered to her about the Neachdìona not being able to suffer any damage; beings like them could not be hurt. Neachdìona could not be destroyed, they could only be contained. Now she understood why she’d been put in stasis, and why over the course of her life she’d survived so many impossible situations! Now she also had deducted and came to understand that somehow, Zaferath had renounced to that capability of not being destroyed when she’d renounced to the light and had become the distorted dark being she was. In a way, she had renounced to her immortality. It had also meant that in order to sustain herself and to ignore the rules of her world, the Witch had needed to feed on others. To wield that much power came with a price. It was very likely that Zaferath had been a Neachdìona, but had fallen.

And with her fall, the Witch had exposed herself to the power of the vanquishing spell and the Legendary Weapons, specifically designed for that purpose. To cease the existence of abominations like the Zaferath Witch.

Luke’s newfound power in the Force could have killed her too, but somehow the Witch had found a way to override that. The Jedi had been instrumental in Zaferath’s plans, she had been indeed a very clever and mighty opponent.

On the many things the Witch had told her while she’d imprisoned her in her golden cage, Mara recalled some of Zaferath’s words, _“Humans are so easily deceived, so weak. I inserted myself in their society, and lured them into following me with so little. Their petty desires are their doom. I could have destroyed them myself, but it was so much more satisfying to watch them destroy each other!_

Well, that hadn’t turned out very well. Varldavinnor had bet on the virus to win, but their plan had failed thanks to the guilt and repentance of one woman: Taligueth Hamnd.

Another part of that conversation came to her mind, _“Can’t you see! They worship us! They bend to our will,”_ Zaferath had told her, _“You could have that too! Become a goddess of theirs yourself!”_

A goddess… Mara snorted at the thought. Like if she’d like that! She already had a hard time believing she was the age she was, that had this mystical powers she had not yet begun to understand, that had an inexplicable origin and a family that – for the looks of it, could still be alive, to even consider the Witch’s delusions.

Then another thought sparked in Mara’s mind: If their nature was alike, what she’d done to Zaferath… Could be done to her too? That felt unnerving.

Well, all of this were matters for another time.

Her handiwork was done, the next step was to place the Witch’s body in the centre of the mystic circle.

Zaferath’s dead body lay on the soft ground, completely wrapped in her own large, flowy tunics. Using the Force, Mara levitated the corpse and placed it in the middle of the drawn circle.

“Mara!”

A familiar voice called from behind her. She turned to see the man who’d just made his entrance. It was Solo.

“You’re all right?” Han asked.

Mara nodded.

“Chewie and Lando did their part and found us… They have taken Krigger back to the Falcon…” That got her attention. “I found Tarec alive and well…” Han informed her, while he looked around with curiosity noticing what Mara had been doing, “…I thought you’d like to know.”

Mara felt visibly relieved when hearing the news about Tarec, “Thank you for finding him.” Despite the nuisance of having Calrissian around, she had to admit that they could always count on Chewbacca and Lando.

“We are all in this together,” Solo dismissed, still distracted by whatever was going on, “He’s your friend, and he’s proved to be a friend to us too.” Despite the information coming out of his mouth, Han’s face looked like the face of someone who wanted to ask a whole lot of questions but didn’t dare.

“She must be burned,” Mara explained. This was what the vanquishing ritual called for. The fallen enemy’s remains must be returned to the ground by fire, to never rise again.

The Trader walked towards the Corellian and stood by his side, turning around to face the de circle on the ground. A few moments of silence followed, like if she were paying tribute to her fallen enemy. “ _Teinlasadh!_ ” Mara pronounced.

The Neachdìona symbol underneath the inert body came ablaze and tongues of yellow fire soon engulfed the circle, burning everything in it. With the power of the magical flames the body of the deceased Witch turned into heavy black ashes that slowly were sucked into the ground through the lines of the protection symbol. Soon there was no ashes left, all of them buried underneath the burning soil. Mara knew nothing would ever grow back in that patch of land ever again, remaining sterile forever.

Captain and Trader stood by the bonfire in silence, their gaze lost into the crackling flames. The day of light had started to decrease and the sun was low in the horizon, the shadows cast by the large trees around them diminishing the light and allowing the flames to shine brightly.

Han let his legs give out and sat on the ground with a deep sigh, his energy was downright depleted.

Mara followed suit and sat next to him. “This completes the vanquishing ritual,” she told him. There was relief in her words… Great relief mixed with exhaustion. Mara reached into the pockets of her utility belt… There it was! The slender metallic tube she was looking for. She tossed a couple of _stimpills_ in her mouth.

“Can I have one of those?” Han asked, “I need to keep it together for a few more hours.”

Mara extended the tube with a smug smile on her face. Somehow this little ordeal had made her feel closer to the Corellian, and she could tell Han felt the same way too.

“Do you have any idea of where we are?” Mara asked.

“Varldavinnor,” Han told her.

She rose her eyebrows in surprise, “Then Wedge’s Fleet must be here!”

Han noticed he’d forgotten that part of the story, “Yes, they have already taken control of the planet.”

That was good news, that meant they could help her! There were lots to be done yet. Her commlink didn’t work, “Maybe Lando can hail the NR Forces? We need them to take all these people out of here,” Mara gestured towards the nearest eggs.

“Are they still alive?” Han couldn’t hide his amazement.

Mara nodded, “The decomposition process must have stopped when the Witch died… And inexplicably… Yes, they still live.”

Using his borrowed commlink, in no time Han had contacted Chewbacca and Lando to request them to be their intermediaries in sending Wedge their location. The hailing signal was promptly picked up in the NR comm systems and soon a military craft arrived to the site. General Wedge Antillies descended from the aircraft to meet directly with the two people behind the signal.

Mara didn’t waste any time, soon the Team was informed of the situation and Wedge got his people moving. Each and every person inside those eggs should be carefully retrieved and taken to the medical frigate in orbit.

Soon the place was full of activity. After having refused medical treatment, Han and Mara watched the development of things. Rushing paramedics tending to the comatose patients scurried all over the place, numerous _med pods_ hovering in orderly lines boarded the emergency medical shuttle that would soon be airborne in the direction of the medical frigate above in space.

After a number of hours had gone by, the activity started to wind down. Wedge spoke to the Medical Officer in charge. For the look on his face, whatever the Officer was telling him was of importance. The Officer finished his report and after saluting his superior carried on with his duties.

“How many eggs?” Mara asked as soon as Wedge came near she and Han.

“Nine hundred and thirteen,” Wedge ominously said. That was a lot!

Neither Han nor Mara said anything. That was a large number… Almost a thousand people! And there was no way of telling how many more had not been saved. Those without life in them had vanished along with the Witch’s realm. But at least these other lives had been spared and they should be happy about it.

“We’ve found Luke’s Jedi too,” Wedge told them with relief, “Kam, Kyp and the two padawans are alive and under medical care now.”

“So, I guess our work here is done?” Han half stated, half asked turning to Mara.

“Of course! You go and find Luke,” Wedge knew Han and Mara must be anxiously wanting to see him, “He’s in the main Medical Bay of the _Paramount Sentinel_ , Leia is with him. I’ll send word so you both have grade one clearance.” Wedge called one of his officers, “Sergeant!”

“Yes, General!”

“Take Captain Solo and Master Trader Jade to the _Sentinel_ right away.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you,” Mara told Wedge, pressing his arm with one hand with affection.

Han shook hands with Wedge effusively, and then followed Mara who walked behind the Sergeant leading them to the expecting shuttle.

While walking towards the military shuttle, a faint whisper made Mara stop and look in the direction of a certain spot in the woods… That energy… A chill ran down her spine when she recognized it, “I can’t leave yet!” She told Han springing into a run in the direction the whisper was calling.

“Mara!” Han yelled and ran after her.

They reached a clearing surrounded by tall, thick trees and stopped on their tracks. In the centre a slab of dark stone stood. Beautifully carved on both sides. It was silent, inactive, but not because of that less dangerous. The monolith dripped in darkness.

Would this nightmare ever stop? Carefully, Mara circled the large piece of stone. It looked intact… Could this be the monolith Leia had mentioned? Mara had forgotten all about it! So clumsy of her! She chastised her own overlook. Was this the spot where Leia and Luke had been and then crossed through the portal created by the artefact? That didn’t matter! The fact was that there was a monolith right there and it needed to be destroyed.

Mara unsheathed her sword, the blade singing with the friction.

One by one, using the tip of her weapon, in the soft soil around the monolith she carved the symbols she now knew by memory. The other set of symbols around the monolith - the dark ones, soon imploded when in contact of the light energy of their counterparts. As expected, when she finished with the symbols, the slab changed its dark deep colour into an ashy grey and cracked. The redhead stepped back and shifted the weight of her body to aid the blow of her sword… With a big hissing sound, the blade cut clean through the stone.

Mara stood before the two split pieces, breathing a bit too fast, questions rushing through her mind. Why Zaferath hadn’t use that monolith? Had the Witch’s arrogance been her own undoing? Just like Palpatine’s had? Could something else apart from Zaferath come through those interdimensional gates? Where there more monoliths left behind? Would this turn into an interminable hunt of those terrible things for her?

And then another set of questions emerged. Could a piece of stone like this turn into a gate to her own realm? Could _she_ use them to go back home? To her family? Mara shook her head trying to disperse those thoughts out of her mind, she shouldn’t fool herself! All of this was tainted with darkness, and she knew better than to rely on dark things like this. If there was any possibility to cross over to her own place of origin, she must find another way. A luminous way.

Han’s hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her mental banter.

“C’mon, Mara,” Han softly pressed, “Luke is waiting.”

The redhead turned to look at Han. He was right, for now that was the most important thing of all.

She must go to Luke.

 

oOo

 

Mara and Han walked the corridors of the _Paramount Sentinel_ in the direction of the Main Medical Bay, heading to the critical patient’s section. Already stripped from their armour and only wearing the skin-tight black generic once piece suit that was customary to be worn underneath any type of plated gear, their booted feet moved with determination, giving out their eagerness and anticipation.

The Jedi Master had been placed in a private cubicle in the intensive care section. Leia was with him and had not left his side. Time worked different inside the Witch’s realm. It turned out that three full days had gone by, but inside Zaferath’s realm just hours had passed. So Leia had been waiting for the others to return during all that time.

Through the large transparisteel walls that contained the cubicle, Mara saw Luke’s form laid on the medical bed. Several sensors and medical equipment had been placed around him, and two medics were standing next to him checking the readings and administering some drugs. He was already cleaned up and free of all the disgusting goo he’d been submerged in, clad in a white med robe, from the knee down his legs and feet bare. Next to him, his sister sat in a chair she’d obviously pulled from the nearby sitting area, her hand resting on his leg, her body language showing the mix of relief, worry and apprehension they all were feeling. Knowing the Princess, she must have remained next to her brother without a break.

When sensing their presence, Leia lifted her head and looked in their direction, a joyful smile forming on her lips when discovering her husband. She sprang from her seat and rushed to the door to greet him, melting in his embrace as soon as he crossed the threshold. Han hugged and kissed her.

Feeling pressure in her heart and a knot in her throat, Mara walked directly towards the bed. She approached the Jedi and stood next to him; her eyes glassy but relieved. She knew she was in the way, but didn’t care. He was alive!

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Leia asked the med crew, when she and Han approached. She knew they were only doing routing check-ups and that everything that could have been done for Luke had been done already.

When hearing the Chief of State’s request, the medics wrapped up quickly. One finished putting the last drugs in the dose dispenser, while the other pulled up the covers over Luke’s body to make him comfortable, and then both left the room.

With great care Mara sat on the bed, next to Luke’s still form, taking his hand in both of hers, _‘You’re alive!’_ she repeated to herself, unable to suppress her great relief, her joy, despite her built up tension.

“He’s been stable for the past days, but has not woken up,” Leia told them, “The medics say they don’t know why.” She knew her brother was strong and that he’d overcome this, he had to. “But he’ll be alright,” there was certainty in her words.

Despite hearing Leia’s words, Mara felt deeply worried. She studied his features; Luke didn’t look that well. How much had Zaferath wounded him? The Witch fed on suffering, and she must have made Luke suffer terribly. He looked pale and his energy felt dimmed… As it would be expected after his horrible ordeal. Would he be able to recover completely from what Zaferath had done to him?

“He’ll be all right,” Leia repeated.

Without turning around Mara nodded, feeling her eyes sting with tears she was resisting.

“The artefact you gave me disintegrated, so I assumed Zaferath was gone,” Leia told Mara, “But then I got worried about whether you’d be able to make it back!” Those had been three horrible days for her.

“We made it back, Princess,” Han soothed his wife, holding her tightly.

The three shared a moment of relief as they watched Luke laying on the bed. They had got him back! And they had also saved the Galaxy in the process.

“We should go and get you changed and fed,” Leia told Han. “Mara?”

Mara just shook her head in a negative, her lips pressed in a thin line, “I’ll do it later.”

Before leaving, Han squeezed Luke’s leg in a loving gesture and nodded Mara goodbye.

Mara felt grateful for being left alone with Luke. She looked back at him, stroking his head, carefully moving away from his face a few blond locks of his unruly mane. She caressed his check, then placed a loving kiss on his forehead. She’d gone to great lengths to protect him… He was precious to her… and now he was here, with her.

Whatever Zaferath had put them through was now behind them.

Reaching out to the Force, Mara realized that their bond was back. She reached out to him with utter care to find that his side of their bond slowly opened up to her when sensing her contact… She probed further. In this deep state of connection she could tell that he was holding on to something. Clairvoyantly, Mara saw thin threads of light coming out of Luke’s consciousness. Threads that extended and reached out far, connecting to each one of the people that had been imprisoned in the nasty eggs; the threads carried vital force, sustaining the life in them. Now she understood. That connection was what had kept them all alive! Luke had gone to great lengths to save as many of those people as he could by sustaining them through the Force, and that link had been what had allowed the Jedi to bring everybody to the other side when the realm of the Witch had vanished.

But despite being out of the realm, Luke was _still_ connected to the others, holding them, sustaining them all.

Tenderly, Mara pressed her forehead to his. “Let them go, Luke,” she told him, “Release them… You’re all safe now.” A few moments passed by… Faintly, she then felt him detach all the threads of light, one by one, methodically, with utter care… but he did not wake up.

Mara let out a deep sigh. Perhaps, he was going to need some more time. No wonder the Jedi looked so worn out… How much of his connection to the Force and his own energy had he had to use to pull out something like this? For how long would have he been able to hold it? How much it would have taken of him? Skywalker and his tendency for self-immolation, Mara thought feeling a bit exasperated. But this is who he was… and she knew she loved him deeply exactly for that.

For the next days, Mara stationed herself in Luke’s room. Only taking quick breaks to change into fresh clothes, and to clean and relieve herself. She fed on ration bars so she didn’t have to leave his side more than necessary. She slept on the couch in the room. The trip back to Coruscant would normally take only two standard days, but the dreadnought was scheduled to make a stop in a military depot to restock medical supplies – with all the rescued patients on board large quantities of drugs and aid items had already been used.

So the Capital planet would have to wait a bit longer.

 

oOo

 

Slowly Luke opened his eyes.

He felt as if he were waking up from a nightmare, but he did not have the strength to move or do anything; he felt stiff as if he’d been paralyzed for ages. It took him a while to focus his eyesight and realize he was in bed, in a medical bay… He was slightly sitting up, probably the automatic medical bed’s systems had been changing his position to prevent sores on his body. The soft humming of engines told him he was in a ship already flying through hyperspace. Reaching out through the Force he tried to give a quick scan to his surroundings, but even the effort to try and scan as far as the walls in the room made him feel dizzy and over exerted… so he should quit that.

The soft pressure on his hand made him realize he was not alone. _‘Mara!’_ he recognized with relief. Then he heard her husky voice talk to him.

“Hey…” she sweetly greeted him, “I thought you needed some rescuing,” she teased him a little. Mara felt her heart break, he was so disoriented and looked utterly worn out, his eyes looked big on his face, his features sharp and thinned, his body was so weak.

Luke turned to the direction where he could hear her voice by his side, everything was so blurry! “Kam…?” he managed to utter in a low, raspy voice, struggling to say anything more.

“He’s fine, and Kyp and all the rest… They’ll be fine,” Mara soothed his concerns, “And hundreds others you saved.”

“No… _You_ … saved us,” Luke told her, closing his eyes; there was no use of keeping them open if he could not use them.

“And Han, and Leia… They did their part too.”

“They’re here?” he asked in surprise, his voice coarse.

Although he was not looking, a big smile appeared on her lips, “What did you expect?” Mara snorted, “The moment it was known you were in trouble the full cavalry signed in, and I mean _everybody_ is here… Chewy, Lando, Wedge, the _Rogues_ , Karrde…” This mission had turned into a parade! “It became a thing! I’ll tell you all about it once you’re feeling all better.”

“That’s a promise,” he whispered. Luke had always been light-hearted, and the fact that he was already making little jokes was a good sign. Then a sudden thought seemed to shake him, “And Zaferath?” he asked, his eyes snapping wide open. The lights in the room stung his eyes, but he realized he could see a little better.

“Gone,” she reassured him, “We took care of her.” Mara pressed her lips at the memory. It had taken all of their bravado and resourcefulness to do it. Probably if it had not been for that legendary Solo’s luck none of them would be here. With that bow and arrow, Han Solo had made one shot in a trillion!

“Gone as in Palpatine gone, or…” he forced himself to utter. The first time they had defeated the Emperor aboard the second Death Star it had not been forever.

“Gone for good,” she stressed interrupting him. He shouldn’t worry anymore.

“That’s a relief!” he closed his eyes again, and seemed to relax considerably. After a small pause he felt the need to talk again, “I tried to gain time by using the healing trance in everybody.”  It seemed like little by little his voice and his eyesight obeyed him better.

“You gave us the time we needed,” she reassured him.

“But _you_ defeated Zaferath,” Luke was proud and grateful for Mara and the rest of them, he felt exceptionally blessed to have such family and friends, it was a comforting feeling.

“Well, I guess you don’t always get to be the hero,” Mara teased.

This brought a soft chuckle from the Jedi.

Luke’s physician entered the room. “Master Skywalker! It is great to see you awake,” he greeted, rejoiced at seeing his patient finally back to consciousness. It seemed the monitoring systems had alerted him of his patient’s new state.

Mara stepped to the side while the medic performed a series of check-up drills on the Jedi.

“I will schedule you for a bacta treatment,” the medic told him, “That will help have you up and running in no time.”

“I don’t want bacta,” Luke firmly interrupted, his voice still coarse. The idea of being submerged in liquid again gave him a dreadful feeling, even if it was for his own good. Although his connection to the Force was back, he was so tired and weakened that he could not even put himself in a healing trance, but he would do it once he felt stronger. “Just… do something else, please.” Now he could see almost with full clarity, his eyesight was improving rapidly, it had only needed some adjusting and to get used to normal functions.

The medic looked perplexed, but he could not force a patient into something, and there were other options. “Well, there are some other treatment methods that would be effective… Effective, but slow,” he stressed.

“It’s fine.” Luke’s answer was definite.

The medic left and Jedi and Trader were left alone once more.

Mara came back to sit next to him on the bed, facing him. After a few moments she braved to ask, “Did she hurt you?”

Luke just nodded. Then he finally spoke, “I could feel my life slipping away… It felt like if my soul was dripping out of my body… a drop at a time… It was torture!” The memory of wrestling with that darkness only bringing hurt and terror to his eyes, “She kept me in a nightmare state of which I could not fully wakeup… No matter how hard I tried, I could not escape it! I just kept hoping Kam, Kyp and the rest were not awake as I was. I kept wishing I could only hold on long enough… for all the others, for myself… until Leia came,” just now he recalled his sister's intervention... The women in his life had saved him. His voice quivered a little, “I longed to see you again.”

Mara felt a deep pang in her conscience that did not allow her to say anything, so she just listened. To think that she’d brought him into all of this… but then, the Witch had been after him all along… So there was no way to know who’s fault this really was and no use to try to determine it.

“I really thought I would not survive this…” he confessed.

“But you held! And what you did saved many others,” she reminded him. As always through self-sacrifice the Jedi had saved countless others.

A faint smile appeared on his lips, a smile that showed that he realized what he’d done but that he didn’t want to take the credit for it. For a few moments he remained quiet, as if he were processing something, his gaze looking up to the ceiling… He then turned to look at Mara again, “I’m so tired,” Luke Skywalker confessed with deep sadness and profound meaning in his blue eyes.

There was so much that showed in those eyes of his, and those last words brought tears to Mara’s eyes; she understood the real meaning behind those clear blue eyes, behind those few words. Luke looked just as he felt. He was not only tired physically; he was utterly tired of the burden of being who he was. “I know,” she told him, without being able to keep the tears away this time.

He looked at her… She was crying for him, and he didn’t like that. “Don’t cry…” he said, lifting one weak arm and reaching out to her face with his hand, wiping her tears with his fingers. Seeing Mara like this broke his heart in tiny pieces, she must be so tired too… And just like he, not just because of what they had just been through, but because of _everything_ , of the burden of being who she was. But her tears also revealed to him that, just in a matter of a few weeks, many barriers had crumbled down between them. She looked worn out, but none the less mesmerizing, “My beautiful Maihghden-mahra,” he told her with the most sweetness.

That made Mara laugh and despite the tears, show a wide smile. The fact that he was calling her by her _real_ name only showed how much Luke accepted her. She loved this man! She loved him for who he was: a brave, loyal, decent, caring farm boy from Tatooine, and this made her feel completely happy. Leaning over him, she kissed him tenderly.

Feeling Mara’s lips on his again was the best reward Luke could ever ask for. While in his tortured, sleep-like state, he’d longed for her. This longing had been what had kept him alive... The deep desire of seeing her again, of feeling her again, of having one more kiss of her lips.

After a few moments, they parted. The atmosphere tingling with that now recognizable electrifying feeling. He pulled her softly towards him and held her tight in one arm, inviting her to stay with him.

Carefully, Mara made herself room in the small bed next to Luke’s body and lay on her side over the covers, next to him, placing her head on his shoulder, one arm around his chest. She just hugged him, he felt so brittle in her arms, he’d lost so much weight… That dark magic had consumed him.

In deep quiet both remained laying next to each other, treasuring the fact that they were back together. Great tiredness weighed over them, and adding to it the heavy drugs in Luke’s system made him soon fall asleep.

As he fell in deep slumber, Mara felt his soft, even breathing… The warmth of his body next to hers… The intimacy of the moment deeply marking her.

Luke was back in her arms and in her life! There still were challenges ahead of them, but after what they’d just endured anything else would be like a soft breeze trying to tip over a _wroshyr_ tree.

The next most important thing was to nourish the Jedi back to health. She would have to speak to Karrde about this… He’d agree, she was sure. After all “It was a matter of galactic importance and she was instrumental in it.” It was a valid fact and he would not be able to say no. She smirked at the thought on pulling _that_ one on her boss.

Mara Jade did not plan to leave the Jedi’s side any time soon.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next Chapter to this story.  
> I had to add an additional Chapter, the story called for it.  
> We’re almost to the end of it all :D  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To my Beta Reader **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** , thank you as always for being this great.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Luke Skywalker leaned back on the pillows placed behind his back on his medical bed, his medics had allowed him to sit up and he felt glad he had the strength to do it. It’d been close to six standard weeks since his encounter with Zaferath occurred and he had not had much energy for anything but to sleep, he’d been even too weak to put himself in a healing trance. Luke was sure that as soon as he was able to fully connect back to the flow of the Force his total recovery would be only a matter of a few days once he put himself deep enough into a healing trance. While immersed in the trance, any type of injury and scarring in his body – internal or external, would be completely healed; there would be other types of scarring that would take him longer to heal though, but for now he had to wait for that time to come on its own.

Mara had not left his side for the past weeks of his convalescence. She’d been sleeping in the room’s small sofa no matter how much he insisted she should go home and get decent rest. She would work a lot on her datapad and sleep too little. She’d been living of ration bars, taking quick sonic showers in the med centre’s public facilities and only every few days she would leave his side for a couple of hours to go back to her apartment and get a new round of fresh clothes while Han or Leia visited.

There was something compulsive about Mara’s insistence on remaining by his side, like if she were afraid that if she lost sight of him it would make him vanish, Luke could feel it, just as if Mara were afraid of some remnant of Zaferath to have survived and that could catch her off guard; but he also could understand that, and knew that what they had just been through had hurt them both in so many ways and not only physical. They would both recover; he was sure of that too… It was just a matter of letting time do the healing.

Still, remaining by his side was something Mara had been able to do only for so long, she had duties and responsibilities to tend to. Karrde had come to visit Luke in the med centre, and Mara had left with him so she could put a few things in order. She’d said she’d be away for a few days, but a few days had turned into more than that and he could not wait to see her again. Luke knew Mara was a key element in Karrde’s Organization, she was a very busy, very able and very specially trained businesswoman, so important things must be keeping her. They had spoken over the comm a few times, but Luke yearned to have her presence near.

But he could not complain. In Mara’s absence – now that he was awake most of the time, during the last couple of days he’d have plenty of visitors who’d come to check on him and wish him to get well soon. A number of NR dignitaries had been around to present him with their best wishes for a speedy recovery; Saana Trolkar and her daughter had been there to give him their most heartfelt thanks for saving their lives; Wedge and the _Rogues_ had popped in too, not without bantering him for forcing them to go and drag his butt out of trouble; Lando and Tendra had come and had gifted him with a beautiful, expensive bouquet of _Belsavian_ orchids Luke knew Mara would love; Tionne, Streen, Kirana and other of his Jedi had been in there too, he knew by their account that Kam, Kyp, Artel and Sunmi were already on the mend after their terrible ordeal. Even Tarec Krigger had stopped for a visit after he’d been discharged of his own recovery period. And of course, his nephews had been there to see him, his two droids, Chewie, and Han and Leia had come to spend time with him every single day, even when he’d been lost in sleep.

Today had been very quiet and, although he missed Mara and thought of her every second of his day, Luke felt thankful about having a little time of his own. The Jedi decided he’d try to go back to his meditation routine, he might not be able just yet to use the healing trance, but he was sure he was ready to meditate. He was pleasantly surprised when he was able to fall deep into meditation and stay in that state for a long period of time… The Jedi realized how much he’d missed that too.

While being in that deep state, the Jedi could feel his awareness and his senses sharpen; and it was not long before he picked up two presences who’d just arrived at the entrance of the med centre. Deeply focused he followed both life signatures all the way up to the seventh second floor, until these reached his door. At the sound of the door sliding open, Luke opened his eyes and greeted his visitors with a wide grin.

“How’re you feeling, Kid?” Han Solo greeted his best friend.

Leia came close to her brother and kissed him on the cheek, “You look so much better!” The paleness of his skin and dark circles around his eyes were not completely gone yet, but to find him sitting up was such a good sign.

“I feel better,” Luke confirmed with affection towards his sister.

“And you need a haircut!” Leia declared, when looking at her brother’s unruly blond locks; his hair was just as long as she remembered him when he’d bolted into her detention cell during their improvised rescue mission in the first Death Star.

“Leave the man alone, Princess!” Han stood up for his friend, “This is his trademark Tatooine farm boy look that chicks really dig!”

Both siblings just looked at each other and smiled at the Corellian’s words, then the three laughed. It was good to laugh together again.

Leia turned to more important matters than her brother’s looks, “The Trials of Varldavinnor have begun. There are so many women that must be judged for so many crimes… It doesn’t look good for any of them.”

“That’s what you get for blindly following an interdimensional psycho,” Han stated, his skin crawling at the memory of his own face to face with Zaferath.

“We all have to face the consequences of our own decisions,” Luke pointed out, the Jedi Master in him speaking this time.

“Some of those women will need psychological aid in order to recover their sanity, some will never recover…” Leia said with some heaviness of heart. The things those women would have to forgive themselves were indescribable. “The good news is that the men who had fallen ill and were found still alive, are quickly coming back to health when being inoculated with Hamnd’s vaccine.” Taligueth Hamnd was really doing amends after all the damage she’d caused.

“I’d like to meet her someday,” Luke told his sister.

“You’ll have to visit her in her cell,” Han stated. That woman could rot in prison for all he cared.

Leia’s private line beeped, “Excuse me,” she said, leaving the room and stepping outside in the corridor.

When Leia stepped out, Han approached Luke and sat at the end of the bed. “Mara’s not back yet?” Han asked his bedridden friend. He’d seen her around for the past weeks, not leaving the Jedi’s side.

“Some business has kept her,” Luke answered, “She’s been away from work for too long, some things needed her in-person attention,” then he extended his arms in a demonstrative gesture, “And it’s not like I’m going anywhere!” he joked.

“You’re not going anywhere… Mara’s not going anywhere… I have all kinds of good feelings about this!” Han smiled, unable to hide some mischief.

Luke chuckled at his friend’s optimistic remark.

Then Han turned serious, “You scared us all real good this time, Kid,” he squeezed his friend’s leg affectionately.

“I know… I got scared too,” Luke admitted.

Han always felt amazed at how easily Luke could show vulnerability unashamed.

Both men looked at each other in silence, and just smiled. There was no need of words there.

Then something seemed to hit Han, “Oh! Shavit! I forgot to give this to Mara.” He reached into the pouch in his utility belt and retrieved a few small pieces of the Kaiburr crystal he’d picked up in the Varldavinnorian forest. The Corellian extended the few shards in his palm to the Jedi and dropped them in his, “Mara used it to defeat the Witch.” That crystal had been instrumental in Zaferath’s demise.

Luke recognized the tangerine stone, or what was left of it. Somehow Luke had always known that the crystal was special, it had called to him that day in the market. He remembered Mara telling him the generals of how it had saved her, how it had come in her aid at the last desperate moment. He looked at the pieces in his hand, there were just a few small fragments… much smaller than the original piece.

Han seemed to guess what his younger friend was assessing, “It’s all I could find, the piece shattered after it did its job. Can you give this back to Mara for me? She might want to keep them, as a reminder of her victory.”

Luke remained quiet for a little while, studying the small pieces of crystal, “I might have a yet better use for this,” he said as he selected the larger, orangy piece and looked back at his friend with meaningful eyes.

Han smirked and returned a knowing look to his Jedi friend, “Need help?”

“Actually, I do,” Luke smirked back.

There was an exchange of gazes that only true friends could understand.

 

oOo

 

Today he was going home.

Running on a treadmill was not what Luke exactly called a fun way of exercising, but his medics had insisted on running a set of tests before letting him go.

Wearing only short pants and running footwear, the exposed skin on the Jedi’s body glistered with a light layer of sweat that had just broken after fifty minutes of running. The sensors around him taking every kind of reading, evaluating the state of his overall health. Luke knew what the results would be, everything would be in the green numbers. As soon as he had felt strong enough and had put himself in periodic healing trances, his recovery rate had speeded up exponentially. But doctors had felt alarmed at the sudden change in his health parameters, they could just not understand how he’d been in such poor health and had gained it back so dramatically in a matter of days, so they wanted to give him one last check and had hooked him to the sensors.

Fully connected to the flow of the Force, as he ran at a fast, steady pace, Luke could feel the vital energy running through his body… Strengthening him, nourishing him… Today he felt more alive than ever! He’d survived a terrible trial, and he felt deeply grateful for that. When sensing a familiar presence about to reach the entrance door of the testing room he was in, his lips curved into a smile. She’d been away for over a week on business, but she was back now and this made him feel excited, happy.

After not finding him in his room and having inquired of his whereabouts, Mara Jade entered the medical tests room and found the Jedi behind a wall of transparisteel, running on a treadmill. Med droids and a medical technician kept careful watch over the controls. On the screen above their heads, several readings popped, amongst those the time he’d been on the running apparatus. He’d been on it for almost an hour now, and had just broken a faint sweat… and Mara knew he could just keep going.

The Trader watched the Jedi go. There was something about Luke’s body that had always mesmerized her… it moved with beauty. And as someone who deeply appreciated beauty, it had always been the most enthralling thing to watch him train. She followed the movement of his body, the Jedi looked in great shape. It was incredible to think that just a few weeks back he’d been a wreck; his Jedi Healing Trance must be working now, and he’d done a very good use of it for the looks of it… And she could even dare to say that he was in better shape than ever!

Still, despite the Jedi’s remarkable healing abilities, it had taken him a long time to fully recover… Seven weeks to be exact. This was just how bad Zaferath had hurt him…. The thought of it made Mara feel uneased, but she should not waste her mind and energy thinking of that… Luke was totally recovered now, safe and well, and it was all that mattered to her.

Soon the Jedi was done with his test and joined Mara on the other side of the transparisteel wall.

“I told them I am fine, but the medics insisted on doing some more tests before they could discharge me,” Luke explained as he approached the spot where she stood, waiting.

Mara didn’t say anything and didn’t let him say anything else, first things first. Reaching out to him she kissed him unapologetically. She didn’t care he was all sweaty, she didn’t care who was watching… All she cared is that she’d missed him and was now  back in his arms.

“I’m very happy to see you too,” Luke told her, unable to hide his utter joy.

“You have filled in nicely.” Looking up, she inspected his face placing a hand on his cheek, then ran her hand through his hair flattening a loose lock behind his ear and kissed the cleft of his chin, “You looked so haggard the last time I saw you… so weak.” She’d left him for twelve days and he’d changed noticeably since the last time she’d seen him.

“I’m completely recovered!” He declared with a big grin, then gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Luke’s eyes had looked so big on his face because he’d lost so much weight, but now they looked proportionate to his face, although he had always had wonderful big blue eyes. His features still looked a little bit sharp, as if his trials with Zaferath had not just marked his soul but also his appearance, but he looked handsome as he’d always been… So much like himself once more, “And now you look so much better!” Mara finally said with great relief.

“I feel better,” Luke admitted, “I’m stiff, though… I need to get back to my normal physical routine ASAP.”

“Don’t overdo it, Farmboy” Mara warned, “You just didn’t catch a cold!”

“I know,” he conceded, “I’ll take it easy for a few days.” He let go of Mara and reached out for his clothes.

“Speaking of taking it easy…” A mischievous smirk appeared on Mara’s face as she watched him dress.

“What is it, Mara?” Luke wondered what that mischief was all about. He pulled up a pair of lose pants over his running shorts.

“I have made some arrangements,” her husky voice was a purr.

Luke grinned, “If those arrangements mean I get to spend time with you, I’m all game for it!” He declared as he pulled a tunic over his head.

 

“I’ll take you to Yavin myself!” She revealed, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

That sounded like a great idea, and Luke felt thrilled… He’d find a way to keep her there for as long as he could, and not precisely for training; but then Luke remembered something, “What about my ship? I mean… Thank you! I love the idea of getting there with you, but… My _X-Wing_ is still under repairs,” he complained. During his heroic intervention, _Artoo_ had managed to push the craft a bit too far and all the life support systems in it had been fried; back in Yavin they could only do so much with repairs, so the ship needed to stay in Coruscant until properly fixed. And Luke hated the idea of being apart from his fighter for too long. Just one level down of his lightsaber, his _X-Wing_ felt like a part of himself.

“Wedge has already agreed to drop it off in Yavin when his fleet is passing by,” Mara calmed him.

“Really?” Luke made a face of odd surprise. Why hadn’t Wedge said anything?

“You’ve got good friends, Farmboy,” Mara appeased his suspicions.

“I do,” he admitted. “So… When are we leaving?” he then asked eagerly, while they walked back to his room.

“As soon as your medic discharges you,” she offered.

“I’ll be discharged today!” Luke was so sure about it.

“Good,” she then turned solemn, “But first, there’s one more thing we must do concerning all this Zaferath matter…” Mara carefully disclosed.

Luke looked back at her with questioning eyes.

“You might want to wear your formal Jedi Master robes for this,” she recommended. “We’ll go pay our respects to the fallen,” Mara simply said.

 

oOo

 

Luke and Mara’s ride stopped at the War Memorial grounds of the Galactic History Museum of Coruscant.

“What is this all about?” Luke muttered as he walked beside Mara, following her lead.

“You’ll see,” was all he got for an answer. Jedi were supposed to be patient.

Soon they entered a large terrace that was situated in the gardens of the complex. On one side, a large, thick wall of white granite had been erected. The white wall looked massive and dignified, ready to stand the passing of time. When discovering the blank piece of polished stone, Luke understood what this was all about.

With Leia’s intervention, Mara had been able to be granted permission to create a remembrance area in the grounds of the museum. After much debate and some outrage amongst a few of the Senate members – and particularly because of the highly qualified negotiation skills of Leia, the NR Government had consented to donate the space within the grounds of the complex. Still, donating the space was one thing, and building the memorial landmark was another. But nothing had never stopped Mara from doing what she believed was right. After a few calls and cashing in a few favours, Mara had achieved a number of small and large donations of people who had felt drawn to the sentiment of the proposal, and the funds to finance the enterprise had been gathered. A portion of it had come out of her own pocket, but she didn’t mind as soon as what was needed got done. Mara knew that if she had told him about her plans, Luke would have immediately chipped in, but she had not wanted to impose this on him and this was why she’d not mentioned anything. This had been something she’d wanted to do on her own.

After the feat had been accomplished and the memorial had been quickly completed, with the help of Leia, both women had arranged a small, discreet ceremony that was taking place today.

Despite the privacy of the event, a small crowd of NR dignitaries and military had gathered to show their support and to pay their respects.

Amongst the crowd, the Jedi Master was unmistakable when wearing his characteristic attire. Mara wore black too. Both quickly spotted the rangy form of Han Solo, also wearing formal apparel, appropriate for the seriousness of the event. Leia wore regal Alderaanian robes with the natural elegance of a Princess of the House of Organa. Speaking to Wedge and Corran, Mara spotted Tarec, looking tall and handsome in his military cut clothes. Soon the former Royal Guardsman came to stand by her side, both too nervous and too moved to say much.

In the announcement, it was not specified that all these people had perished by Zaferath’s hand, it was only established that all of them had fallen during the pre-Civil and Civil War years on the Empire’s side, or later on as collateral damage under the consequences of Emperor Palpatine’s deeds. Threepio had the duties of Master of Ceremonies, and after the few initial welcome words and a heartfelt keynote from the Chief of State, the main event begun. Retrieved from the lists Mara had found in the hidden files in Palpatine’s Library and from the data on the missing smugglers investigations, with great ceremony and respect C-3P0 recited a long sequence of people, all human males.

One by one, the names of all those who had been taken by Zaferath lit on the wall as these were called, to forever remain engraved in the cold stone. A permanent remainder of the atrocities accomplished by the sought of power, greed, intolerance, vengeance, hatred, war and the people who waged it.

When the long list of names of Imperial Officers was called, Mara and Tarec turned to look at each other, without words they understood the other. In unison, both stood at attention and gave a customary Imperial style salute as the names of the fallen were pronounced.

A few inquisitive eyes gifted them both with gazes of disapproval, but the former Imperial agents did not care; these were their fallen comrades, the right to die as a soldier had been denied to all of them, none had deserved the fate that had been forced upon them by the very Emperor they had sworn to protect to their deaths. They had all died serving the Empire, serving something they all had believed in, it was only proper to give them the farewell they all were worthy of.

In a gesture of solidarity, Luke, Han and Leia stood by their side offering their own New Republic Armed Forces military salute to honour the fallen. Many other dignitaries and members of the military joined in when being led by example. The rest of the attendees stood in respectful silence. In that absolute quiet, the sound of the recitation of the long list of names travelled in the open area, mixing with the faint hiss of soft rain that started to fall; it had turned cloudy and dark, like if Coruscant’s sky were too mourning for the fallen.

And with this gesture, for the first time since the fall of the Empire, Mara felt herself as being part of something larger than the Empire itself, larger than the very New Republic in power… She felt part of something larger than life conformed by people who only sought to do right, to preserve freedom and the right to be free. And it some way, it also felt like closure… a symbolic way to come to terms with her Imperial past.

The Tribute Ceremony was carried on and ended with all the dignity it deserved. Little by little everyone present made their exit.

After the ceremony was over, Mara and Luke had remained behind and, hand in hand, walked along the massive wall of white granite full of carved names on its surface. A few of those names Mara recognized, most she didn’t; she felt happy that Tarec’s name was not amongst those on the large wall.

“None of them deserved this,” Mara uttered with a little anger.

“No,” Luke just answered. That was true, no matter those had been Imperials, no one deserved the terrible fate of dying by Zaferath’s hand.

A few meters away along the wall, they spotted the tall silhouette of Tarec Krigger.

Krigger stood before the massive wall, reading the lines of names again. To think that his own name could have been amongst those on the granite made him feel very unsettled. In some way, he was experiencing some kind or survivor’s guilt.

Mara approached her friend and took his hand. When he turned to look at her, his eyes looked haunted by memories. Luke had joined him too, standing on the other side of him he’d placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. The Guardsman appreciated the gesture.

Tarec cleared his throat, “I’m leaving today,” he announced, “Your sister has cleared me. I’ve got all my documentation… I’m free to go.” After making his announcement it seemed like if a heavy cloud had lifted from the Mandalorian’s gaze, and his brown eyes recovered a special shine, full of emotion. “Thank you… and goodbye,” he extended his hand to the Jedi Master.

“To start anew,” Luke wished him well, shaking the other man’s hand.

“To start anew,” Krigger accepted the Jedi’s good wishes.

“My offer stands,” Luke reminded him, “You have a place in the Academy.”

Krigger pressed his lips and smiled. He wasn’t sure about that one yet... He’d just leave for now and see what happened. He would keep in mind that open invitation to return to the Academy and train young Jedi in the arts of fighting. Eventually, he might even consider it, the thought of going back to being a combat instructor didn’t sound that preposterous.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Luke told them. The Jedi knew they needed some space and a chance to say their farewells.

Once alone, neither Mara nor Tarec knew where to start. It was Krigger the first one to speak.

 “Thank you for keeping me alive all these years,” Yes, thinking of his beloved during his time in isolation had given him hope and the strength to live.

“You and I know that’s not true,” Mara dismissed Tarec’s words, “You did that yourself… _You_ take the credit for that.” She knew Krigger was strong and resourceful, a warrior in his own right, and just like one he’d battled every test, every trial he’d been put through and had come on top, victorious.

Tarec nodded, although to him Mara continued to be the reason why he had endured.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Mara encouraged her old friend.

“I won’t,” Tarec replied. “I’ll be around… I don’t know, I might even take on the Jedi’s offer.”

“Whenever you feel ready,” she told him with warmth in her words, “He’ll wait for you.”

Tarec looked at her in silence, he knew he would never stop loving her… Without even noticing it, he put his hand up, slowly reaching out to her face, but refrained himself from touching her when realizing what he was doing… This was not right; she was not his anymore. Instead, he opted for a confession that poured from the depths of his heart, “You’ll always be my love,” he told her. It was just a plain confession, with no intention of anything else. He’d just felt the need to tell her or his heart would burst open. And it would be the last time he’d said it to her, he knew Mara’s heart was full of love for the Jedi and the Jedi only. And the Jedi was his friend now, and he’d never be disrespectful towards a friend or betray him. Mara was the Jedi’s and he would respect that, even protect it if needed. He didn’t wish for anything more than for her to be safe and happy, and knew Luke Skywalker would give her that.

Mara did not recoil, but picked up on his sentiment, smiling faintly. She knew him so well... Some things never changed. She got close to him, placing her hands on the sides of his arms. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his, in one last, tender kiss… The send-off gift to an old love.

Krigger bent his head forward accepting the kiss as a sweet gesture of goodbye, it was her farewell gift. It was just a soft, lip to lip contact, that felt warm and familiar… There was nothing sexual in their short exchange, it was only a gift from Mara he would treasure for the rest of his life.

When the soft kiss ended, they just looked at each other in silence. Mara would be forever grateful to the Mandalorian for helping her bring the man she loved back to her. Tarec understood the meaning in her eyes and just nodded as if saying _‘You’re welcome’_ , then took his cue to leave. ~~~~

Mara watched Tarec walk away, feeling certain melancholy… She only wished him well, he was leaving to try and find his place in this new Galaxy. The Guardsman deserved that and more… She wished someday he’d find someone who would make him happy. She then felt Luke’s comforting presence next to her, taking her hand in his; he’d approached her discreetly, careful of not being intrusive.

“I really hope he comes back,” Luke said. He’d grown fond of Tarec; the former Guardsman had proved to be a man of great moral calibre. People like him were very rare and should be kept close.

Mara was struck by some sort of certainty, “He will,” she was sure of it.

 

Han and Leia approached and Solo got their attention, “Have a safe trip back to Yavin.” He looked at both, Jedi and Trader, granting them a devilish, lecherous smile; a smile that made Luke blush and Mara roll her eyes. Subtlety was definitely not one of Solo’s strengths.

Time alone, a lot of things could happen.

Leia gently grabbed Han’s arm and took her indiscreet husband away from there.

Luke had been chatting to Han and Leia while Mara had been speaking to Tarec. Still in his hand, he presented his Jedi weapon to Mara, “Han just returned my lightsaber,” his voice soft, “I’m glad I didn’t lose it, it’s been with me for so long that I think of it as a part of myself!”

“Han found that in a pile of discarded things,” Mara ominously remembered. The Jedi’s belongings just disrespected and discarded like trash, exactly like the Witch had felt about men. A pang of emotion suddenly hit her when her mind returned to that moment, “The feeling of having lost you…” the knot in her throat didn’t allow her to finish.

“Hey… You didn’t lose me!” Luke held her and pulled her toward him in a tight embrace. It seemed like Mara had not yet had the time to process a lot of the unsettling events that she had just lived through, actually none of them had… They just needed to give it time.

She clung to him tightly, like if she’d never let him go, digging her face in his  tunic. “On the way back… I made a detour to Varldavinnor,” Mara confessed. It had been an urge she’d not been able to resist. She’d needed to check the place and make sure that no more darkness was left in there. On the planet’s surface, she’d not found any more monoliths, and the ruins were just how they had left them. And yet, the planet’s landscape had started to change, the forests were withering at an accelerated rate, the lakes were drying out, the flora and fauna were diminishing in large numbers, “The planet… has started to die.”

Luke remained silent for a moment. He loosened his embrace and looked at her with a sorrowful look on his face. A planet dying was always something to mourn about. He reached out in the Force, asking, looking for confirmation on his thoughts. “Zaferath was instrumental in keeping it alive,” he was sure of it.

“It seems like it,” Mara agreed, solemnity in her demeanour, “She was a goddess after all… A taker and giver of life.” And perhaps, this was exactly what had happened to all the other planets they had already visited. Once the cult to Zaferath was gone, so the life in the planet was.

“We still have those three planets left to visit…” Luke remembered.

Yes, three more planets… surely barren and full of darkness. “That can wait for now,” Mara decided, “We need a bit of normality back in our lives, so let’s focus on that for starters.”

The Jedi couldn’t agree more. A bit of normal – if something such as that could be said of people like them, would do them a lot of good.

Both walked in the direction were their ride had parked. Luke’s belongings were already in the storage compartment of the landspeeder and their next stop was Coruscant’s Main Hangar were the _Jade’s Fire_ awaited to take them to Yavin IV.

To be back in the Academy cheered up Luke’s spirits, but the prospect of having Mara as his guest made him feel utterly happy. “I hope you’re planning to stay in Yavin for more than just a few days…” He had to convince her to remain for longer of whatever time she’d planned.

“Maybe…” Mara smirked.

There was something going on with Mara, he could tell. She’d been all giddy and mysterious since the very first time she’d told him she’d take him back to his Academy herself. Mara was great at dissimulating and at not being discovered, but they had a link, a Force bond… and her end had been suspiciously dimmed since she was back. So this only meant one thing, “We’re not going to Yavin, isn’t it?” he finally asked.

“Nope,” Mara laughed; she’d been caught. It was hard to keep something secret from that Jedi intuition of his, “I thought we both need a break, to rest a little. To be honest, I’m feeling very tired myself,” she exaggerated a gesture of innocence Luke didn’t buy.

“Mara, is there anything else you’d like to tell me?”

It was time for the big reveal, “We’re not exactly going to Yavin… I thought you and I needed a holiday.”

A holiday with Mara? So this was what she’d been hiding. That didn’t sound bad, not bad at all! In fact, it was great! Better than anything he could have expected. “Where are you taking me?” He eagerly inquired, his face a whole grin.

“I’m taking you to Naboo.”

 

 

_To be continued…_


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

 

* * *

 

  

Naboo was located in the Mid Rim of the Galaxy, but this didn’t mean it was near the Core worlds. At a good light speed without killing the hyperdrive, the _Jade’s Fire_ could make the trip from Coruscant to the lush, watery planet in three and a half standard days; which was a very good average time from what other yacht cruisers would make by far.

This gave Luke and Mara three full days in space, completely on their own.

And the truth was that, when feeling in the security of her own ship travelling through hyperspace and knowing that she had a very competent pilot with her, Mara had finally given free rein to her body to relax and scream out what it had wanted for a long time now: full hours of decent sleep.

So Mara had slept… and slept. In occasion she would pop in the ship’s galley for a tasty meal, one of those Luke enjoyed making; then at the end of her feast, she would cuddle up near her man and fall asleep again. The Jedi then would tenderly carry her back to her cabin and tuck her in. And this became their drill for the duration of their trip.

Luke enjoyed tending to Mara, his innate affectionate, nurturing nature allowed him to be patient and considerate towards his utterly tired love. The Jedi would use the time he had to his own to submerge in deep meditation, and to do some research on Naboo, on his mother’s family history and on the property that he owned but had never visited. The property even had a name of its own!

Wanting to make a surprise out of it, as usual Mara had been very clever in reaching out to Davik Oligard – Luke’s proxy, to do all the secret preparations of their visit to the _Varykino Lake Retreat_ … Mara must have really impressed Davik to have the seasoned lawyer agree to fall into the surprise holiday plotting. With his usual efficiency, Oligard had made every arrangement and concession so Luke could visit and stay in the mansion’s grounds without any restriction under Antelayas Udaar’s orders. This would protect Luke’s privacy and connection to the property, and to the Naberries.

The Naberries. An aristocratic family of Naboo… and _he_ was part of that family. An everyday Tatooine farm boy who ended up having ties not only to the most notable Jedi of the late Republic era, but also to one of the most prominent and politically involved families of that same era too. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala Naberrie could have been quite the power couple, only if their love had not been forbidden. As a man in love himself, Luke felt some heaviness of heart when thinking about this, about how much his parents must have suffered and despair when not being able to be together and be left alone. Perhaps this had been the last push his father had needed to unrestrictedly spiral down towards the dark side. Although of this last part he would never be sure of it to be true, a guess in his heart told him so.

As he studied a few images of the Lake Retreat, Luke really looked forward to spending the next days with Mara relaxing in that beautiful setting. They had just rid the Galaxy from another threat and both needed a well-deserved rest. Although his body was fully recovered, he knew his mind and heart needed a little bit more of healing… Zaferath had been ruthless when trying to tear apart his sanity and the very fabric of his own soul. Those wounds were going to need a bit of more time to fully heal, and they might even leave invisible scars. But he also knew that the love and joy he felt at being back with Mara was the ultimate balm to his emotional and mental injuries… Being madly in love would help him heal completely, and he knew he was so.

The third day of their journey came all too soon. In Mara’s opinion, she could have slept at least for another three days in a row. Luke promised her that she would be able to do so once they were settled in the house by the lake.

Lake Country was just a two-hour landspeeder drive away from the capital city of Theed. The area looked rural and was very quiet. The next stop was at Varykino, a small, peaceful village named after the prominent estate within the lake area. The Varykino Lake Retreat – or the Lake House how the locals called it, was nestled on the outskirts of the village on the shore of the greater lake. The only way to get there was on private landspeeder, rented coach or on foot.

They opted for a rented ride to the Lake House, a hovering coach pulled by a pair of white _gualaars_ ; magnificent draft beasts, domesticated and trained by the natives of Naboo many centuries back, with this turning them into gentle giants.

Their driver was a friendly, chatty local who gave them all the details on the places and activities of interest in the area. The day was sunny and warm, Luke enjoyed the sun and had adamantly refused the offer of their driver to pull the folding hood of the coach over their heads. Mara had complied to the Jedi’s preference as she also was enjoying the delights of a sunny day in a temperate climate. Rivers, cascades and open grassy lands surrounded the area, herds of native _shaak_ peacefully grazed on the green extensions.

Soon they entered a secluded area amongst beautiful, steep hills covered in trees. The song of native birds and creatures going about their day, filled the area. The coach driver made the announcement of the position of the Varykino Lake Retreat, and just around a curve in the path they followed, the residence appeared. The property was big enough so it could be very well appreciated from the low path they were approaching from.

Luke stood up in the carriage, making the vehicle wobble a little, a soft breeze ruffling his hair. He could feel his heart pounding strongly in his chest... This had been his mother’s home. Now he understood why Vader had not wanted to part with the property, the view before his eyes was breath taking!

Coming up from the south side of the land, the view of the mansion was spectacular from a distance. Amongst lush, large trees and vegetation, two circular domes of faint turquoise colour, rose above the whole structure of the residence; at the lower front, the main entrance to the property was flanked by two tall, narrow towers. Lush vegetation and flowers surrounded the remaining lower pinkish structures, only making visible a window there and another over there, while revealing flat, clay roofs of intricate patterns. Small, white, delicate bird-like creatures flew around the property and swam gracefully on the water below. The lake at the feet of the property reflected the whole image of the residence like a mirror on its quiet waters. Surrounded by mountains and water, the place was secluded, providing absolute privacy.

They reached the main entrance, where a group of people, impeccably dressed in serving staff uniforms, was already waiting.

“Welcome, Master Skywalker… Master Trader Jade,” a human man of old age but of great strength and vitality greeted them, “I am Obenor, the butler of this residence. In name of Mr. Udaar I bid you welcome and extend to you our great pleasure of having such distinguished guests in our grounds.”

Luke and Mara gave each other a discreet glance, they had not expected this. With precise timing, a pair of bellboys approached the coach and grabbed their bags, carrying them with ease inside the house. As Jedi and Trader walked by, the lined-up house staff made little bows in greeting. When entering the residence’s foyer, with great care a footman took the Jedi’s cloak and the light coat Mara was wearing. Such formality had Luke strangely mesmerized and flustered, he had never liked so much attention and preferred to do his own things by himself; but Mara seemed to be in her element, falling into the role of an upper-class lady with utter ease.

“You’ll have to teach me your secret,” Luke told her as they walked behind Obenor who led the way.

“Growing up in Court teaches you everything you need to know, Farmboy,” Mara replied with sophistication, her Imperial accent thicker than ever. There was deliberate tease in her words and demeanour, and Luke knew he was going to have to get even somehow, although for some reason Mara always seemed to have the lead and there was no catching up with her, ever! This was just how that unspoken agreement between them worked. Over their ten years of friendship, teasing each other had become something like a sport. And in a way, Luke felt happy that that part of their relationship had not changed.

They reached a beautiful sitting area, with and outside terrace. Obenor led them all the way into the outside area, in there a beautifully set up table was waiting for them.

“We anticipated your time of arrival and expected you to be hungry,” the Butler explained, “Our summer days are warm and long, so our housekeeper made all the arrangements for dinner outdoors. Considering your many hours of travel, she’d prepared something that we hope will satisfy you.”

“I’m sure it will, thank you,” Luke assured.

“The fresher in the terrace is in that direction,” the Butler pointed the way with a well-rehearsed, elegant gesture. “Your quarters are ready and your bags will be in there when you decide to take your rest.” As Obenor spoke, an industrious footman was already pouring sparkling water in one of the tall glasses that were set on the lavishly decorated table, “Please, feel free to ask for or inquire about anything, I’m at your service.” Having said that, Obenor left the terrace.

“I can’t believe I own this,” Luke told Mara almost in a whisper, trying to recover from his bewilderment. Of course he’d paid visits to Incom Corp and some of his other assets, but these locations had been business locations and had felt so corporate and so impersonal that he’d never felt like the owner of any of it. But the Lake House… It was just so beautiful and… _special_.

Mara took a sip of her water, “And all these people work for you,” she stated something that would be obvious, but that was sure the Farmboy had not thought of.

“You’re right! They’re my responsibility,” Luke realized, his sense tightening a bit with apprehension.

“Luke! I’m not saying it so you feel more overwhelmed!” Mara scolded him when sensing his concerns, “You need to relax and enjoy it… You so much deserve this! And it is not like you’re not used to being in charge of people or to have people depending on you, you do that all the time at the Academy.”

Mara was right, he was used to looking after people, “I know…” he tried to relax just as Mara had suggested, “I’m glad that I didn’t change anything around here… That I let all this people carry on as they were used to, keep their jobs and all that…” he added visibly relieved. These people looked like the types that would honour tradition to the dot.

Obenor came back to the terrace, followed by a footman carrying a silver tray. With great elegance and propriety, the footman served the first course starting with Mara. The Butler was busy overseeing the perfection in which his subordinate did his job, and didn’t seem to be interested in starting a conversation – or was just too professional to do so, so Luke decided to ask him a few things.

“Obenor… It must be a lot of work keeping a property like this running and in such pristine state as it is,” Luke started.

“It is Master Skywalker, but we are used to it. We know our duty and we feel obliged to full fill it with dignity and pride, just as we always have through generations,” Obenor stated, genuine pride seeping into his words.

“You mean your family has done this for a long time?” Luke asked.

“Indeed sir. My father and grandfather served the House of Naberrie during their lifetime, so have I, and it’s been a real honour to serve such prominent and decent family,” Obenor explained, “Many others serving the property have had a similar experience. Now we serve Mr. Udaar, and we must carry on as we always have.”

“Are you happy working under Mr. Udaar?” Luke dared to ask; he was genuinely interested in that answer. His Jedi sense would tell him whether Obenor lied or not, so that would help to determine how happy these people were under his care.

“Very much sir. In twelve years he’s never been to the property and we have not met him, but he’s been a most kind and generous master,” the Butler informed, and his answer was genuine. Obenor had another part to the story to add, “Before that, even when the property was owned by the Lord Darth Vader, he was a good Master too; he only came to visit once a year on the same day during the summer, but kept himself to his quarters, and always left the very next morning. He’d come alone, his troops left behind in Theed…” The old man seemed lost on those memories for a moment, then forced himself to come back to the present task, “The State has been very fortunate with the Masters it’s belonged to.”

So his father had come to Varykino regularly, every summer, on a very specific day… Probably as a remembrance gesture he only knew about? Then Luke remembered the date on the Marriage Certificate he’d found, the wedding had taken place on a day during Naboo’s summer on this part of its hemisphere… Could his father have come to the House Lake on his wedding anniversary? Could have Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, been an insufferable romantic?

When Obenor left again, Mara confirmed Luke’s suspicions, “Who would have ever guessed that Vader had a soft spot?” She was genuinely surprised.

This was also a surprise to Luke. Mara had known Darth Vader better than many, much better than Luke himself for sure, he could not even openly say he’d known his father; but in a sense he’d known his soul and the last spark of humanity that had remained in him and that had in the end saved him. It was what had helped him to come back to the light in that fateful day on the Death Star. Perhaps the love Anakin had had for his wife had been what had kept that last spark of light within him alive.

Obenor came back in and Luke had more to inquire about, “Our driver mentioned something about a festival taking place in the village…”

“That would be our annual Arts Summer Festival,” the Butler quickly replied, “It is very rustic, typical of a rural area like this, but it’s got its own charm.”

“We would not miss it for anything, Obenor,” Mara interjected, “Please, make arrangements for a drive to the village tomorrow.”

“Most certainly, Miss Jade. It will be my pleasure,” the Butler courteously complied, “Any preferences you may have?”

“No, please make the arrangements yourself, whatever you consider more convenient. We are new here and we trust your judgment,” she said.

Luke noticed Mara knew how to talk to Obenor, granting him with the importance and the dignity his job title represented, and surely this meant the world to the seasoned butler.

“Well… If you may allow me to make a suggestion,” the old man hesitated.

“Speak freely,” Mara encouraged.

This seemed to put Obenor more at ease, “Knowing who you are… I think you’d be very fit to take a pair of our _guarlaras_ for a stroll,” he hopefully suggested. Guarlaras were a bit jittery, large and slick, jet-black, riding animals, that in the past had been destined to be ridden only by royalty. “They’d been most wasted in the stables, and they make wonderful rides.”

So they had a stable full of those beautiful, enigmatic creatures… Mara had heard of them before, but had never seen one in the flesh. Riding one of those splendid animals was something she would love to try. She smiled at the Butler’s suggestion, “I think that’s a wonderful idea!”

They dined and talked about everything, trying to leave behind the stress of the past weeks and enjoy the moment. Several courses made their round, small portions of marvellous tastiness and perfection. Mara felt as if she were dining in the most luxurious resort in the Galaxy, but with that antique, traditional and classy touch that only ancestry and lineage could provide.

The view from the spot in the terrace they were sitting in was astounding, looking down to the great lake next to the property. After finishing their meal, Luke and Mara sat for a long time enjoying the view. When the light of day started to dim and the air started to chill, the prompt and thoughtful intervention of Obenor got Mara wrapped in an exquisite shawl. Soon the sun lowered, the artificial lights of fancy lampposts in the gardened areas and the wall lights on the terrace cast a warm, soft light.

“This is fantastic!” Mara told Luke, “It is such a waste that they have no master to serve on a regular basis, they must feel so overjoyed to have visitors!” The people working in this house must feel like skilled painters that could use their brushes or sculptors without material to sculpt, the job they did in here could be classified as an art of hospitality and house management.

“Maybe we should come here more often,” Luke sweetly proposed. Although it was hard to believe, this was after all his.

“I’d like that,” she smiled, then she let out a deep sigh, “But for now, all I want is sleep… If we’re taking on that festival tomorrow, I need to be rested.” Mara stood up and after giving Luke a soft goodnight kiss, she left the terrace.

The Jedi followed her with his gaze until he lost sight of her. This left him on his own, to do as he pleased. He didn’t feel tired, so he decided to explore the house before retiring to his quarters. After a little walk through corridors and rooms, his makeshift expedition took him to the mansion’s library.

The library was big and exquisitely decorated with fine, comfortable furniture. There was an old-fashioned desk against one of the big windows, and hundreds of volumes of printed books neatly stacked on the shelves around the room. All of it was kept in immaculate condition, just as everything else was in the rest of the mansion. An old-style chimney as the focal point in the room provided warmth and light. Luke sat in one of the low, cushioned armchairs in front of the chimney; he sat there for a long time, many thoughts about his parents dancing in his mind.

“Oh! I’m sorry Master Skywalker, I didn’t expect to find you here,” Obenor apologized when popping in the room as part of his customary night round of every room in the house, checking that everything had been left in good order.

Luke smiled, he’d sensed the industrious butler’s presence way before he made his entrance, “It’s okay! I should be going anyway.” He was about to stand up and leave, but then he stopped, “Obenor… Could I ask you a few questions?”

“Of course, Mater Skywalker, how can I be of service?” The Butler offered with great disposition.

The Jedi braced himself, he had to ask… No! He _needed_ to ask, “Did you ever meet Anakin Skywalker?”

Obenor seemed to consider his answer for a moment, “I did.”

“What do you remember?” Luke gently pushed, “Tell me…”

The Butler looked back at the Jedi, his keen interest revealing to him that this was certainly a matter of great importance to the younger man, “I guess I should start from the beginning…”

“But, please… take a seat,” Luke offered, he hated the idea of having the older man there, just standing across from him.

“I shouldn’t,” Obenor refused, visibly uncomfortable. The thought of breaking the rules of hierarchies really disturbed him.

“Please,” Luke insisted, his eyes soft, almost pleading.

The Butler seemed to come to terms with the idea and decided to please the guest, he sat on the edge of the seat of the nearby chair Luke had offered with an open palm.

Obenor cleared his throat, “It’s not really a surprise that you want to know about him. We all know that Jedi of our time were not allowed to have any attachments to any family, but after you became public, it was not hard to realize you were Anakin Skywalker’s son… The surname was the first give out, of course… and you just look so much like him! Like Master Anakin,” the old man stated, but he knew the Jedi Master of the New Order was not here to hear how much he looked like his progenitor. Obenor kept silent for a while, like if he were trying to go back to the oldest memory he could recall, “Your father was young when he first came here. He was very tall, very imposing… Also very handsome… I remember the staff around here taking notice,” how to forget that! He’d had to remind the rules of decorum to all of them. Obenor continued his tale, “He was remarkably focused in his role as a Jedi, I would even dare say, obsessed. As her assigned bodyguard, he would not leave Mistress Padmé’s side and spent a lot of time with her. He was a very serious young man and short with words, but very kind to her. Miss Padmé and Jedi Skywalker used to come here every time some sort of diplomatic mission was accomplished, and stayed here for short periods of time. Concerning justice and keeping peace in the Galaxy, both were relentless, restless. This went on for three years.”

The thought of his parents staying together for three years gave Luke some sort of comfort.

“We were very sorry to hear that he died, and felt outraged that who had killed him later became our new master, Obenor expressed with sincerity, “The whole Galaxy mourned the loss of him. He’d been the greatest Jedi of his time.”

Luke kept silence, not many had come to know that Anakin had become Darth Vader, and still to date the general belief was that the Jedi hero had died at the hands of the dark Sith.

“Miss Padmé’s death struck us all very deeply,” the Butler’s words denoted great sadness, like if he still were grieving the loss of his mistress. “They both went on the same day… Although it was never confirmed, speculations were that he’d died protecting her. The whole of Naboo mourned her… Her funeral ceremony was quite the event! Perhaps you’d like to go and see her memorial? She’s buried in the most beautiful, peaceful place in the Naberrie property. I don’t think they will mind, knowing who you are.”

“I’d like that, thank you,” Luke appreciated the gesture. Maybe Obenor expected him to go pay his respects to their most beloved ruler.

“The Naberrie family suffered a lot when they lost the property,” Obenor added, “This had been Padmé’s home, her beloved retreat… And they suffered even more when they learnt that the Lord Darth Vader had been the one who had taken it from the family’s hands.”

Using all of the Imperial power the Emperor had granted him with, Darth Vader had expropriated the property without any remorse. Luke was sure now that this action had been a desperate gesture on his father’s part to remain attached to something that his mother had loved so much.

“After the expropriation, the Dark Lord sent word that the property was to remain untouched, that the original staff should remain the same, looking after the mansion and its grounds just as they always had… Too afraid to go against the will of a Sith Lord, nobody left… We remained here, tending to the property as if nothing had happened, and this is what we’ve been doing since. Then the Empire fell, and a few years after that, the property passed to Mr. Udaar.” It was obvious that the Butler had conflicting feelings, and was trying his best to be fair, “As I mentioned before, we’ve never met him, but he’s been very generous to us… I sometimes feel as if we were put again under Mistress Padmé’s care… but this is only an old man’s fantasy, excuse me,” Obenor chuckled.

A faint smile formed on Luke’s lips, at least he’d done things right concerning the decision he’d made on the property’s arrangements.

The Butler now talked about memories of his late mistress. “I knew Miss Padmé since the day she was born… She was very kind, very caring and a fair mistress to all of us… We all loved her very much. The stories I could tell you about her! All good of course.” Obenor made another pause, like if he were thinking about something he wanted to say but not being sure if he should… “You look like your father…” he repeated, “But your eyes… They remind me of Miss Padmé.”

This took the Jedi a bit aback, for a moment he felt naked in front of the old man’s kind eyes… For some reason, Luke felt like he owed Obenor to tell him the truth, he had loved his mother so much, “That’s because she was my mother…” his words soft, loving.

“So you know…” was Obenor’s simple statement.

Luke’s eyes opened wide in surprise… _‘Obenor knew?!’_

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me… I have known about it all these years and never said a word… Not even to my wife!” The old Butler revealed with a faint smile that also showed some regret. “Every time I heard or read something in the news about you, I kept wondering when you would find out, or if you ever would… When you would come here.”

After the revelation, both men remained quiet for a while. Soaking their minds and hearts in what had just transpired.

Obenor spoke again, “To me it was obvious to see that they were in love… Even though their union was forbidden. I wish things for them could have been different…”

Luke could sense his sadness, his regret.

“Little before she died, he came back here for a few days… to think. One night I found her crying inconsolably, and it was when she told me all about her secret marriage; she told me she was with child… He also told me that General Kenobi had come to see her, to tell her about Anakin Skywalker’s dark deeds and his mingling with Sith… She was so disturbed! So unsure on what to believe anymore… Your mother was really distraught by those news, and I could not blame her… Still, she wanted to believe all of it was a lie and that her beloved was the same man she’d fell in love with years back. She decided to go and look for him, confront him and demand the truth from his own lips,” Obenor took a small pause, recovering from the pain those memories brought back, “I guess we know how that went.”

Luke remained quiet, dealing with his own feelings of pain and sorrow. His mother had believed in Anakin’s good too, just like he had. “Maybe you don’t know this… Anakin Skywalker _was_ Darth Vader… My father turned to the dark side; General Kenobi was right.”

Somehow Obenor was not really surprised. He had suspected that Anakin had been wandering off the good path, after all he’d broken so many rules just by the very act of marrying his mistress; but he had chosen not to believe it just like his mistress had refused to believe it too… Now the revelation that both men had been one and the same was somehow unexpected, but made perfect sense.

“I have known who my father was for a long time… He told me himself!” Luke sighed at the memory, “But I got to know of my mother just weeks back… by chance really,” the younger man confessed.

“I would say that a man like you knows better than anyone that things do not happen by chance,” the Butler gently said.

“You are very wise Obenor,” Luke praised the other man.

Obenor chuckled, “That’s the least I could do with my years,” he joked. “And about your father…” He made a pause and took his time, choosing his words carefully, “Knowing of your own deeds, and the place in the Galaxy that you have forged for yourself… I must say that I am glad that you are your mother’s son… and your father’s, when he was the fearless Jedi we all loved.”

This made Luke smile with gratitude, Obenor was a very kind soul.

“And about your mother’s identity… I am very sorry of not having reached out to you and told you, but this was a secret not for me to tell. Confided to me by my beloved mistress, to never speak of it to anyone,” the old man explained.

“I understand… and I thank you for honouring my mother in such a way,” Luke honestly replied. It felt strange though, that Obenor knew his mother better than he’d ever would… In fact, he didn’t know his mother at all and it was sad. By the Butler’s tale his mother had been a wonderful person. And he didn’t know his mother’s family either… This brought his mind to the present, “I came here to reach out to the Naberries myself, to tell them who I really am,” he stopped for a moment, all this matter made him feel so insecure. “I don’t know if I should,” doubt was very clear in his words, “What do you think, Obenor?”

The old Butler took a few moments to consider his answer, it was the least he could do when being asked for advice, “I think it would bring them enormous comfort to know that a part of their beloved Padmé survived those dark times,” he reasoned, “And that it was her offspring who brought down the very evil she so restlessly fought against,” there was truth in his words. “But again, you must do what your heart asks you to.”

Yes, Obenor was right. He’d come to Naboo to find the Naberries and tell them who he really was, and he was willing to take things to its last consequences. “Do you think you could arrange a visit to the Naberries for me?”

“I don’t think that would be a problem young master,” Obenor assured.

Luke gave a little bit of thought to his next question, “Who of them are left?”

“That would be master Ruwee Naberrie, your grandfather, your aunt Sola and your cousins Ryoo and Pooja. Mistress Jobal, your grandmother, died some years ago,” the other man informed.

Luke felt sad that he’d not meet his grandmother, but he’d meet with the rest of the family and that should suffice, he should keep optimistic.

“And if I may add… I do think that this property should be in your hands and not in Mr. Udaar’s. You are after all a Naberrie.”

The property had been run by Davik. Under Luke’s instructions, everything had been kept running exactly as his father had ordered those many years back. Luke didn’t know how much he should tell Obenor, but he knew he could trust him with a secret… After all he’d kept one of the greatest secrets in the Galaxy for almost forty years. “Actually, Antelayas Udaar is a _fake_ name…” Obenor did not seem to follow, “It is a name _I_ use to protect my privacy…”

When the realization hit him, the Butler’s eyes opened wide in surprise, “So you are the owner of The Lake House?”

“I am,” the Jedi just said.

“But how?” The Butler was obviously confused. What had happened? Had the Jedi found his mother’s will? A will no one had known of?  Oh! But yes! Vader! Then he quickly seemed to reconsider and regain his composure, “My apologies, Master Skywalker… That’s none of my business. Please know that knowing that the Lake Retreat is back in Naberrie hands, with the Jedi Master Skywalker as our rightful master, is most welcomed news.”

“Thank you, Obenor.”

“And I must add that perhaps when you get tired of being in the public eye and fighting for the Galaxy, you should consider coming back to your mother’s home world and live here, raise a family… Just like she had planned and whished for herself.”

“If only…” Luke let out with sincerity. Obenor’s idea was very tempting, but the Jedi should not fool himself, his legacy, the responsibility he had with the New Jedi Order might never let him do something like that.

“Miss Mara seems to be a very nice lady… and you seem to be very much in love with her,” the Butler dared to point out.

Luke smiled, feeling a bit self-conscious, “For a non-Force user, you sure are a very perceptive man Obenor.”

“Thank you sir,” unable to hide his contentment at knowing that the son of Padmé was indeed his new master.

“I wish you could call me Luke,” the Jedi pressed the other man.

“I don’t think that’s ever going to happen, sir,” the dignified Butler elegantly refused.

“At least I tried,” Luke shrugged with a bit of amusement.

After a few more tales about his mother, Luke felt it was time to retreat to his quarters.

Today had been a day full of revelations.

 

oOo

 

After taking a long, warm shower, Luke stepped out into the terrace adjacent to his spacious bedroom, already clad in his light sleeping garments. The long terrace went around the property, and all rooms in the mansion had a private access to this pleasant outside area.

It was dark and past midnight; the moon was full. One of the three natural satellites that orbited Naboo, the pink-silvery moon that tonight showed on that hemisphere reflected itself on the still water of the lake below; small clouds had slowly started to gather in the previously clear sky. The damp smell of rain filled Luke’s nostrils… He could tell a rainfall was coming, it should be there some time over the night; it did not feel like a storm though, only soft summer rain. Probably it rained every night during the summer season.

The day had been warm but had turned cool as it moved into the hours of the night. Luke had stepped outside after having trouble sleeping, his mind too occupied with thoughts that sprang from the butler’s tales he just recently listened to. He felt thrilled and anxious at the same time, about what he’d just learnt of his mother, about meeting his biological family… about everything! The Jedi’s mind wandered in all the should have and could have beens, wondering how things would have turned out for all of them if his father had never turned to the dark side.

Luke stood next to the stone rail that separated the terrace from the waters below. The area was discretely lit with the soft glow of small sconces on the walls that had gathered solar energy during the day. The subtle light of the light fixtures was non-intrusive, and didn’t interfere with the natural light of the night’s scenery, and it did not travel inside the rooms the terrace was connected to. Mara’s chamber was located next to the one that had been assigned to him, surely equally spacious and luxurious as his, and he wondered… Expanding his senses just enough so he would not be intrusive, he could sense her in deep slumber; he’d have to wait to tell her all about his findings in the morning. Without noticing it, he came back to the solitude of his contemplations.

Soon he’d meet with his mother’s family… That was if they were willing to meet with him. And once the truth of his visit was revealed, would they accept him? If they met, would they even like each other? And even worse, would they reject him when finding out that he was the son of Vader? The vile Sith everyone believed had killed Padmé and Anakin? How were the Naberries going to react to finding out that Vader and Anakin had been the same person? This and many other equally disturbing questions rumbled in his mind… And he should not be wasting his time in suppositions and ominous results. He knew better than that! Just now he understood why Leia had always wanted to keep herself away from everything that connected them to their father… It was just too stressful, too painful to uncover more and more bits of his history. Either his father’s history was filled with darkness and villainy, or with utter sadness and sorrow. And what about the true reasons of his mother’s death? That part still remained a mystery… The last thing she’d done was to go and find Anakin Skywalker, already turned into Darth Vader… Luke forced himself to stop, he better don’t go there, not now… He did not feel ready.

Darth Vader had come back here every year after Padmé died. Had his father come back here to mourn? To remember? To repent? If the Jedi stretched his senses deeper into the energy of the mansion, he could feel the walls of that place thick with sadness, loss, longing, regret… So he opted to close his senses to that for now, it was just too much.

As Obenor had just said, things always happened for a reason… and for some reason he was here now and not earlier, nor later.

“Why aren’t you in bed?”

The feminine, husky voice startled him! Luke had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not sensed Mara waking up, come out of her room and step into the terrace. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he apologized.

“It’s okay,” Mara put a palm on his face, concerned, “But I could hear you almost screaming inside my head,” she revealed. She’d felt Luke’s thoughts of anguish and anxiety, his emotions raw and exposed. Now having him standing before her, she noticed he was deeply melancholic… Deep, mixed emotions showed in his eyes, “What is it?”

Luke felt bad; he’d not been shielding properly from her… but yet, they were so connected that it would be almost impossible to hide anything from her when feeling so troubled and anxious. He shook his head in a slow shake, “I just… I don’t know… I guess all of this is just getting to me,” he admitted, his eyes sparkly with emotion, “This place… There’s so much in here.”

Mara could feel his deep emotions, he’d always been so connected to his heart, and so unashamed of showing it. “Yes, there’s a lot of sadness in this place…” she confirmed, “…but it is also permeated with great love,” she pointed out, her voice tender and soft.

She was right, the energy of love was present there too… He’d been so focused on the negative that he’d overlooked the positive completely. The Jedi stretched out his senses, letting himself feel the luminous side of the energy in the Lake House… Yes, there was love in there… Love for tradition, for hard work, for order, for art, for beauty, for nature, for Naboo, for the property itself, for precious memories, the love of family… There were also remnants of the love his parents had felt for one another. Yes, Anakin and Padmé had loved each other… He and Leia probably had been conceived in this place, which meant that both had been born out of love. This thought gave Luke’s heart a warm feeling.

When sensing his energy shift, Mara felt glad that his mood had brightened. Softly, she held his hand in a tender gesture, and looked out to the water. Leaning on the stone rail of the terrace she took in the view, “This is so serene and beautiful,” she said. The pinkish moon shone above their heads, a few light clouds swirling around its bright circular shape. His skin felt warm at her touch, contrasting with the chill of the cool breeze.

Luke smiled when looking at her. Her loose red hair swaying softly in the breeze; the long, silky sleeping garment she wore clinging to her perfect silhouette… She looked feminine, sensual… She looked beautiful when serene, like the calm after a passing storm. This was his friend of many years, the woman he so deeply loved… He could not imagine himself with anyone else but her. Time had brought them here, to this moment.

With her hand still in his, gently he pulled her towards him.

Without any resistance, Mara stepped close to him, until her body was touching his, feeling electrified at the warmth of his proximity. There was not much in between their skins, the fabric of the clothes they wore was light and thin. Concerning Luke, she could not control what she felt for him and the depth of those feelings; she knew that now. All these past years she’d been only fooling herself, but not anymore. With soft eyes she looked at him… His hair was ruffled in that sexy way that accentuated his features, his blond mane was a bit longer than usual, but she liked him like this… He was so handsome. Now that she allowed herself to do it, she could feel the strong magnetism that had always existed between them; like small charged particles that gathered and surrounded them, imprisoning both. Leaving them with nowhere to go.

Looking into her eyes, he just spoke what his heart urged him to, “I love you, Mara,” he told her with upmost sweetness, “I’ve said it before, and I’ll never grow tired of saying it.” Having said that, he wrapped his arms around her… A soft, sweet embrace. Feeling her in his arms was a true gift after everything they’d just been through. He allowed himself to breathe in the sweet scent of her hair… The atmosphere around them feeling like the build-up of a spell.

Mara admitted it now, she loved him too… deeply; and accepting those feelings was unexpectedly easy. She let herself merge in his embrace, breathe in his scent… His strong arms felt so good around her. He felt so vulnerable tonight, so raw with emotion, so much pureness of his true self pouring out to her, and she accepted his gift. Gently, she broke their embrace and looked up to see him again… She noticed a blue deep storm forming in the depths of his eyes, his slightly opened mouth looked enticing, inviting. Without taking her gaze off him, she reached forward and kissed him softly on the lips, closing her eyes as she did so. A soft kiss that gradually grew in intensity, and he answered it. In his kiss, she could feel his want, his yearning… and could feel her own desire building up too. The intensity in their kiss felt like a discharge of warm electricity that travelled through her body, reaching into her very soul. This was a wonderful man, and she wanted him… She wanted him now! Pressing herself against him, she dishevelled his hair with her hands, changing her kiss for one of passion… The passionate kiss was soon reciprocated.

All this time, Luke had been waiting for her to take the first step, not wanting to pressure her in any way… The wait had felt like an eternity, but it was over. He broke their passionate kiss and covered her neck with delicate kisses, feeling her rushing pulse on his lips. Feeling elated, his hands ventured up and down the sides of her body.

Bewitched in their exchange, Mara opened up to him completely, letting him feel her need… In return he opened his Force sense to her unrestrictedly. The feeling was overwhelming and elating in equal amounts. She’d never felt like this before! This was not just attraction or lust; this was so much more. What she felt was his desire, his longing, his love… And she felt it inside herself too… This was so right, so meant to be. It was time.

“Take me,” she whispered in his ear.

The answer was evident in the renewed passion of Luke’s kiss. He gave free rein to his ardent feelings… The deep, long kiss leaving her breathless.

Lost in the ardour of their kiss, Mara felt herself melt.

When feeling her go limp, spontaneously Luke lifted Mara in his arms with absolute ease. She let him carry her. He walked them towards his chambers with careful decision, carrying his precious woman in his arms; entering the room through the terrace door, he let the wood and glass door slide shut behind them

Inside his sleeping chamber, he put her down with care. Both standing one in front of the other, their bodies close.

Breathing heavy, Luke stroked her cheek gently… She was so beautiful! Her eyes sparkled like he’d never seen before. Gently digging the fingers of both his hands in her silky hair, he kissed her temple, then trailed down her neck again, drinking up her sweetness, her pale skin sizzling at the contact of his lips.

Mara sighed, it was nice to feel him behaving like this, like a sexual being, behaving like a man in love… It was amazing to feel his true passion underneath all that Jedi collectiveness. That fit body of his felt incredibly good under her hands; she liked what she was discovering.

Both felt their Force bond intensify in an all too new manner, their sensitivity amplifying. Soon they found themselves venturing into the intimacy of their bodies, exploring, getting to know each other with all of their senses. Making away with anything intrusive, their clothes fell with sensuality, one piece at a time, at their feet.

Luke paused and stepped back, watching her pupils dilate at the sight of him. Slowly, he made way backwards, guiding them towards the four-posted bed; one slow step after the other, his extended hand holding his woman’s fingertips in his… Inviting her to follow on her own will.

Mara felt attracted to the man before her like a moth to the fire; attracted by the light of his love, by the flares of passion in his eyes.

This man was so precious to her, she could see it so clearly… She was his, on her free choice. Tonight, she’d give herself to him like she’d never done to anyone before. The feel of the tenderness in his kiss, of the warmth of his body, was intoxicating… She felt herself shudder at his touch. In their synchronicity she could feel the storm coming… Building up in the pit of her belly… circling from within… deep, powerful.

Through their Force bond, he could sense her emotions building up, he could feel her opening up to him in every way... Slowly, steadily, her barriers fading away with each kiss, with each caress… Her senses overflowing, her skin glistering with tiny pearls of wetness. Feeling her warmth underneath him was exhilarating! Looking into her eyes he saw a green supernova burning within. Completely devoted to her, he took his time, giving her what she needed, waiting for her… Her soon coming ecstasy tingling in the air like delicate atomic particles.

The calm, pristine night enveloped the two lovers; turning into a silent witness of their intimacy, of their love for one another.

That night, Luke Skywalker got everything he had ever wanted from his Mara.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Thank you Ny for your valuable help with proof reading this chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The velvet light of the early morning sun made its way through the large windows in the bed chamber.

Lying on her side, she watched him sleep. Their night together had been intense, and after one last passionate exchange just before the break of day, he certainly should be utterly tired. A roguish smile curved Mara’s lips, that had been an incredible night! And if she was honest, she felt a bit worn out herself… But she couldn’t sleep anymore, being in bed with him was too much of a thrill. She was never going to have enough of her Jedi. The Farmboy’s embrace was better than any sleep-inducing drug, she’d slept soundly in his arms.

Although the morning sky was clear, the whole night it had been raining; a soft, summer rain. Mara knew Luke loved rain, and this only made their first time even more special. From now on, she’d think of that moment every time smooth falling drops would cover lush areas, like last night’s rain in Varykino.

Opposite to her, he lay on his side, facing her. Luke’s features looked soft while he rested, he seemed so peaceful… She vowed to herself that she would make sure he always had that peace. Yes, she felt protective of him, and also within her there was a certain feeling of possessiveness she could not deny… He was her man and she would never let him go, and whomever tried to take him away from her would pay dearly; it was just a matter to check and see what had happened to the last one who’d tried.

“Now you are being loud,” Luke mumbled, his voice sleepy, his eyes still closed. Through their Force bond, the noise in her mind had woken him up.

“I’m sorry, Farmboy,” she apologized with sweetness. They definitely had to learn how to shield from one another better. She squeezed herself closer to him, “I could not help it.”

“I need a few more minutes…” Luke said, his voice raspy, “You really tired me out…” In one soft movement, he pulled the sheets over his head, burying himself underneath.

“I did?” Mara asked, amused.

“Yeah… It’s all your fault…” he whined, his voice muffled by the covers, but of course he was just teasing her.

Mara pulled the covers over her head too, joining him under the soft fabric. Looking at him, her green eyes blazed with curiosity, “Why did it take us this long?” she genuinely asked him. It baffled her that they had always been so powerfully attracted to each other and they had done nothing about it! Resulting in ten years of exponentially frustrating unresolved sexual tension between them.

A pair of blue slits opened up, “It beats me…” he snorted, “I guess we’re just a pair of stubborn idiots.”

“That could be it,” Mara admitted with a soft chuckle; but if waiting this long had only made sex with Skywalker this good, then the wait had been worthwhile.

Luke reached out and pulled her towards him. He kissed her forehead and laid his head back on the pillow; eyes closed, he relished in the fact of holding her this close, the tips of his fingers softly going up and down her spine in a gesture of absolute bliss. So much had transpired between them in just the past few weeks, and all he wanted was to be with her, make her happy, be sure she was always safe.

Mara loved being held like this by him. Who would tell that she’d ever allow a man to be this protective of her. Strangely enough, her independence didn’t feel threatened by the Jedi’s protectiveness; this had gotten on her nerves before, but not anymore. Something had changed so deeply within her that all she could think of now is to be with the Farmboy forever… She could not imagine them apart! And she knew that that internal shift was the result of so many things that have come together… Their undeniable friendship, their loyalty towards one another, just how well they knew each other,  and most of all with something she had not allowed herself to feel for a long, long time… Love.

Mara cherished the feel of the man laying next to her. He was a beautiful man… Not just because of how he looked, but because of who he was. What she had with Luke was so different from everything that had come prior… Love made it different. Yes, she loved him… But that was not only it… What she felt was stronger than anything she’d ever felt before… She not just _loved him_ … She _adored_ him! This realization made her feel utmost joy, feeling her heart about to burst open with happiness…

“Marry me!” she spontaneously told him.

His blue eyes opened with a snap. _‘Did she just say…?’_ In one quick move, Luke sat up uncovering himself down to his waist, looking at her with astonishment.

Mara sat up slowly and kneeled on the bed; sitting on her calves she hugged the sheets around her body, “There’s no one else I want in my life… I want to spend the rest of it with you!” She earnestly told him, “You know I don’t really care about formalizing things or anything like that… but I know you do,” Mara admitted, “Let’s get married!”

That took Luke completely by surprise. He’d never thought Mara would be the one to pop the question! In fact, he’d thought he’d have to harass her with it and ask her more than one time; as she just put it: he knew she didn’t care about this sort of thing, but he did! And although he was able to adapt to any situation, he’d been raised in a very traditional environment and was a helpless romantic! So Mara’s willingness to do this meant the Universe to him. He knew that out of the two, she was the practical one, so probably she was just getting down to it; and it also only proved that she was always two steps ahead of him. “Uh…” He was so excited that he could not even speak! He looked at her, beautiful as it could be, the white silky sheets wrapped around her body making her look like a siren, “I will!” he answered with a big grin.

They both laughed at the awkwardness of the situation, and a blissful, long kiss followed.

Then Luke remembered something, “Hold on!” Untangling himself out of the bedsheets, he stood up, reaching into the drawers of a dresser. He came back to bed, holding something in his hands. He kneeled on the mattress, sitting on his calves too, and pulling the sheets over his waist; this was something that he kind of didn’t want to do while completely naked.

With a soft gesture he reached out to her and took her hand in his, “Maihghden-mahra…” he opened his other palm. In it there was a thin, golden chain, holding a golden circlet with an orange, faceted jewel in the middle, “...Will you marry me?”

A wide smile sparkled on Mara’s face. So he had come prepared! This was so much like him! He was ready to pop the question and she had beat him to it, but knew he was all right with it. They were so absolutely connected! “Yes!” she accepted. She really felt more excited of what she would have expected. The Farmboy’s mushiness was definitely rubbing on her. “Put it on!” she urged him.

Luke took the chain off the piece of jewellery and slid the lone circlet on Mara’s finger; with the sliding movement, the beautifully faceted orange stone in the middle receded from its central spot in the circlet and fixed itself on the top of her finger. That wonderful piece of jewellery was definitely very cleverly designed.

Mara appraised the delicate piece, the aurodium was the best quality one could buy, its smooth surface and discreet golden shine was proof of it; and the beautiful orange stone in the middle sparkled in all of its glory. Then she realized it. She felt speechless when recognizing the tangerine glow of the small jewel and remembering the larger one that had spawned it. The Kaiburr crystal that had saved her life and the entire Galaxy. “Is this…?” She looked back at him with amazement, “How did you…?”

“Yes,” Luke confirmed, “Han found the pieces.”

“He’s always watching your back, isn’t he?” A soft smirk showed on her lips. She looked back at the ring on her finger, it was perfect!

“I wanted to give it to you in a special moment… and this is it!” Luke declared. “This might be a bit unconventional…” he said in respect to the unorthodox piece of jewellery, “…but, you are absolutely unique!” He looked at her with immense joy, he was so madly in love with her! This precious woman was his!

On her hand, Mara admired the mastery in which the beauty of the jewel had been brought out. Dozens of geometrical mini cuts had given the crystal the shape of a multi-faceted trapezoid. The stone shone in a fiery shade of orange when catching the light. “But you were in the med centre all this time…”

“I’ve got help,” Luke sheepishly confessed, “I made the design, chose the shape for the stone, the aurodium… and I left the rest to the experts.”

And that help only meant one thing: Solo! It must have been him! The Corellian never ceased to surprise Mara.

“I know a ring is completely non-practical for people like us,” he admitted, “So I had it designed in a way that would allow you to wear it around your neck in the chain or as a ring if you chose to.”

The idea of being able to wear it either way really delighted Mara. “I love it!” She softly replied with a genuine grin, “Thank you!” She hugged him and kissed him tenderly, he’d been so thoughtful as always.

“And I just want you to know that… I know I have pressed you too much on this matter in the past, but… Jedi or not, I’ll respect your decision,” Luke solemnly told her, “All I want is you being part of my life, and your terms will be my terms.”

This meant the world to Mara. With this subject out of their way, they pretty much would have nothing to fight about… Well, maybe about who’d sleep on this or that side of the bed, and stuff like that… But she’d look forward to it!

“I love you, Luke!”

He smiled. This was something he already knew, something he had felt in her kiss, that he had seen in her eyes… But the fact that she felt ready to say it now only told him that the last layer of Mara’s emotional barriers had fallen, to allow him to make home in the depths of her heart.

Lost in their embrace, both disappeared underneath the covers.

 

oOo

 

“Wake up, Farmboy!” Mara called her future husband as she moved about the room.

A grunt was all she got as a response.

“We have things to do,” she stated. She was really looking forward to the day ahead of them.

“Isn’t this supposed to be a vacation?” Luke dryly asked, his sleepy head popping out from underneath the covers.

“That’s right! We have guarlaras to ride, a festival to attend… and breakfast must be waiting for us,” Mara pointed out. With her first impression on how Obenor ran things in the villa, she was sure everything was already prepared for them.

Luke sighed; he knew there was no way out of this. But he also knew he could not stay a full day in bed, it was not like him… and he realized he was really hungry. He lay staring at the ceiling, gathering the strength to pull himself up. Maybe he should try a refreshing technique using the Force. He tried for a while, but soon her busy going around caught his attention. When he looked, she was going about the room, with nothing on.

Mara knew he was watching, so she took her time, and as she moved made her body sway sensually, on purpose. She’d always been very sure of her good looks, and she would give him something to never forget he was hers.

As she walked around the room, Luke admired her body. Throughout the ten years he’d know her, he’d always felt attracted to that body of hers. With the pass of time, Mara’s figure and features had softened considerably, just as her temperament, in a way that made her look even more beautiful. She was still really fit, although not as muscly as she used to be when they’d first met. Back then the lines of her body had been sharp and hard like her character. No longer going under the brutality of her former Imperial training, she was more curvy now, her body lines softer… and Luke liked her even more like this. He also took note that not just her body and her features had softened, her personality showed a softer side of her now… She smiled more, and he loved that.

Mara dressed slowly, making sure he would not miss any of it. When done, she approached his mesmerized lover and gave him a quick kiss, “I’ll get changed into something more appropriate, you do the same.” She left the room through the terrace door towards the entrance to her own chamber.

The Jedi got cleaned up and changed. Wearing civilian clothes instead of his usual dark robes, he stepped into the section of the terrace where they had dined the night before. As Mara had mentioned, the table was already elegantly set up, waiting for them. Soon Mara joined him, dressed in attire appropriate to go guarlara-back riding, knee-high boots and all. Luke could tell she was really looking forward to doing that. He’d also opted for his knee-high boots, so he’d be all right.

Obenor made his entrance, greeting their guests with his perfect politeness. The first courses of their breakfast were soon offered to them. As expected, the dishes were delicious and delicately presented.

As they were served and enjoyed their morning meal, a hurried footman entered the area, carrying a small tray in his hand, a light blue envelope on it. He approached Obenor and murmured something to his ear, leaving the small silver tray in the Butler’s hands.

“Master Skywalker,” the old man spoke to Luke, “This just arrived from the Naberrie mansion, addressed to you.” Obenor extended the tray towards the Jedi.

The Jedi looked at the Butler, who looked back with reassuring eyes. Without uttering a word, Luke took the blue envelope in his hand with a bit of hesitation. He ripped one end, extracted the small note inside and read.

Mara looked at him with inquisitive eyes. This was so elegant and old-fashioned, and utterly intriguing.

“It’s a note from Ruwee Naberrie,” Luke informed, his voice a bit tight, “He’s extending an invitation for afternoon tea, today.” Luke’s pulse rushed a little, his grandfather wanted to meet with him! That had been unexpectedly fast! And he didn’t even know at what time afternoon tea was supposed to take place.

“Are you going?” Mara asked him, although she already knew the answer, but he needed a little push to come out of his commotion.

“We’re both going…” Luke quickly protested.

“Yes, of course,” Mara soothed him, “Obenor, please inform Mr. Naberrie that his invitation has been accepted, and that he may expect Master Skywalker and one companion at four o’clock today,” Mara told the Butler, falling suit with what customary protocol stated.

“I’ll send the note immediately, Miss Mara,” Obenor made a small reverence and left.

“Thank you,” Luke showed great relief. These types of things only got on his nerves.

“I guess that Festival will have to wait,” Mara said, looking at him with sympathy. This ought to be nerve wrecking for him.

Luke just nodded.

This was it! He would meet his maternal family today.

 

oOo

 

The Naberrie Residence was not far from the Lake Retreat. It was just a matter of going around the mountains that surrounded the secluded property and reach the valley. The ride to the property was very beautiful and picturesque. Taking on Obenor’s offer, they had taken a pair of guarlaras as transportation. They rode in silence, taking in the view, the sound of whickers and hoofs of their riding beasts the only distinctive sound.

Luke noticed Mara was wearing her ring in the chain around her neck, probably afraid of losing it while grabbing the reins of her mount. When riding was concerned, Luke was not as good as Mara was, but he was proficient enough; he’d learnt to ride _eopies_ back in his home world. Although he’d always preferred to ride on non-organic vehicles, he was pleasantly surprised to find that guarlaras had nothing to do with eopies; while the latter were slow and hard on the body, guarlaras were great rides, intelligent, spirited and agile, although a bit jittery. And the reins and saddles where ergonomic and way better than those used on the Tatooine beasts.

Looking at Mara who was all smiles and excitement riding her own mount at a slow, steady pace next to him, he could tell she was utterly loving this; and he had to admit that he was having a very good time too. Maybe if they someday decided to retire as Obenor had suggested, they could come back here and Mara could use her time breeding the beautiful animals, he was sure she would enjoy doing that. But that was way down in the future, and he should not let his mind wander that far. First things first, today he was meeting his mother’s family, and he needed to keep his mind on that.

They arrived to the residence and dismounted in front of the large main entrance. The moment they dismounted, an efficient stable boy took their rides and saw these were tended to and placed in the stables.

Jedi and Trader stood a few meters away from the main door. It was only a couple of minutes before four o’clock, they had arrived with the expected punctuality. Luke felt himself fidgeting like a teenager… Cold he just stop? He was a grown man for the Force’s sake!

Luke took Mara’s hand and gave a decisive first step, walking towards the entrance with Mara beside him.

As they walked the few meters that led to the main door, Mara noticed that Luke was very nervous, she had never seen him like this, he was always so calm and collected, but this family reunion had him on edge. In an attempt to break his stressed state, she came close and whispered in his ear, “I have never told you that I love that little butt of yours in those tight pants of your choice,” she told him, catching him off guard on purpose.

Luke never saw that coming, and the look on his face revealed it… but he realized that Mara was just teasing him. As usual, he recovered quickly. He stopped and looked at her, faking an appalled look, “Isn’t that a bit predatorial?”

“Does it bother you?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Coming from you… No!” he grinned, visibly more relaxed now.

“Good answer,” she smiled and kissed him, not even bothering about who could be watching in the security cameras of the residence.

The door opened and both were invited in by the Naberries’ butler. Just like the house by the lake was, the residence they found themselves in now was tastefully and lavishly decorated. Mara recognized the owners of the residence had a wonderful sense of aesthetics. They were led to a beautiful sitting area, where a tall, elegantly clad, old gentleman awaited.

When seeing his visitors enter the room, Ruwee Naberrie stood up and greeted them with affable charm, “Welcome Master Skywalker, it is a real honour.” The mannerly old man extended his hand.

“The honour is all mine, Mr. Naberrie,” Luke answered when taking the man’s hand. he was not only talking to his grandfather, but to a prominent figure of the Old Republic. “This is my fiancé, Mara Jade,” he introduced his bride to be, feeling proud and thrilled at being able to call her _that_.

“Miss Jade, it is a pleasure,” the old man politely took her hand by the fingers and made a small bow with his head.

“It is my pleasure to meet you, Mr. Naberrie,” Mara answered with the charm of a lady. Luke’s grandfather was a true gentleman, the types that were no longer found. She noticed that despite his old age, the man was still very good looking; he must have been quite dashing in his youth.

Their host invited them to take a seat in the beautifully arranged area.

“I really appreciate how quickly you answered to my request for a meeting,” Luke told the other man.

“I thought I ought not to make a Jedi Master wait,” Ruwee gave him a knowing smile. He’d lived in times where Jedi had been held in great regard.

As if on cue, three elegant, superbly attired women – as the elaborate Naboo tradition called for, made their entrance walking gracefully towards the group. Luke stood up when the three women approached, just as his good manners pushed him to. He might have not been raised in an aristocratic environment, but his aunt had taught him how to properly greet a lady.

Mara knew this. The Jedi had always had this habit of standing up every time a woman approached to greet the group, table or whatever form of gathering he found himself part of; this was a gesture she’d always liked about him. She found his farm boy good manners, charming; and he did it in such a natural, subtle way that it never felt out of place or outdated, it was just a part of who he was. Now she knew it was probably a “genes” thing too.

“This is my daughter Sola, and my granddaughters Ryoo and Pooja,” Mr. Naberrie introduced the newcomers.

“I’ve had the pleasure to meet with your sister, Chief of State Leia Organa-Solo, as Senator of Alderaan, when we both served in the Imperial Senate,” Pooja Naberrie told Luke.

“Back in the day, Pooja represented Naboo in the Imperial Senate, although she always sympathized with the Rebels,” Ruwee clarified. “After the Imperial Senate was dissolved, all of us renounced to politics, and have kept ourselves to more local matters since.”

“Naboo is remote and most galactic news is not regarded here. People are more interested in local subjects and a quiet, traditional lifestyle,” Sola Naberrie elaborated, “We decided that we had had enough of politics and preferred to leave political prominence to my sister Padmé,” there was a bittersweet tinge in the voice of the middle-aged woman of distinguished beauty.

“After Padmé’s death, we became reclusive, too little interested in Galactic affairs.” Ruwee reminisced with great sadness.

Luke pressed his lips when hearing his mother’s name. Hearing that name uttered by members of her family made everything so much real. All the family was here, but it was not the time yet to talk about what he’d come here for.

As they were served tea and some light, customary appetisers, they talked a bit about the weather, the just passed spring season, the current Festival in the village, if they had found their accommodation appropriate and other inconsequential things, to which Luke and Mara politely answered, and in return asked a few questions under the same lines of conversation.

Finally, Luke gathered the nerve to direct the conversation on the matter that had brought them here, “You must be wondering about the purpose of my visit,” Luke started; although he didn’t look it, he felt very nervous.

Discreetly Mara reached out and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Please, first let me apologize for having imposed my visit on you…” Luke sincerely uttered. He knew that his position as a Jedi Master could make many people feel forced to grant him what he asked for, particularly good people who had nothing to do with anything but to carry on with their everyday lives.

“We are most pleased to meet you, Master Skywalker,” Sola interjected, “So please stop thinking that you have imposed anything on us.”

“Please, call me Luke,” he asked, then came back to what he wanted to say, “I needed to see you and go over a most delicate matter…” Luke could feel the pit of his stomach tighten. He reached for the comfort of Mara’s eyes and her green gaze was already set on him, giving him a reassuring look, “A personal matter…”

This declaration seemed to bring looks of oddness on the Naberries’ faces. What personal matter would bring the Jedi Master to them?

“You see…” Seconds of hesitation felt like ages… There was no subtle way of saying something like what he was about to disclose, so he’d just say it. Luke braced himself, “I am Padmé’s son,” he revealed.

The revelation brought stone silence and disconcerted looks. Sola Naberrie covered her mouth suppressing a cry of surprise or outrage, Luke couldn’t tell which; Ryoo just stood up and froze, Pooja stared at him and did nothing. Ruwee Naberrie looked at him with gentle eyes, eyes that sparkled with tears…

Luke felt very bad, he had not meant to hurt these people… They didn’t even know him! He was just a stranger to all of them. But he was just here to tell the truth and get to know more about his mother from direct sources, and he had every right to do that. Then he realized that, in his anguish, he’d shut down his Jedi senses completely. Consciously, he allowed himself to open up just enough to sense the intentions and emotions in the room… There was shock of course, and doubt… But there was also relief and veiled expectancy coming from the elder in the family. Luke locked eyes with his grandfather, it was a short moment that felt like an eternity.

Mr. Naberrie broke the silence, “I always said that your eyes looked too much like Padmé’s… It was such a strange feeling to watch you in the HoloNet news and see it,” Ruwee tenderly revealed, “They are fair in colour, but you have my late daughter’s eyes. Now I know why.”

Luke’s eyes sparkled with faint tears.

Ruwee turned to look at his daughter with compassionate, loving eyes; reaching out he took her hand, “Sola here always told me that I exaggerated and that my admiration for you only blinded me.”

Sola looked at her father with eyes full of tears, and a sob escaped her.

The moved Jedi cleared his throat, “I… I only got to know all about it a few weeks ago… and felt I should come.”

“And you did the right thing,” Pooja spoke this time, showing the aplomb her training as a diplomat had given her.

“I’m willing to do a DNA test,” Luke offered, “Just to clear out any doubt.” It was just a matter of matching his blood with the blood sample of any member of the family.

“That won’t be necessary,” Ruwee declared with resolution. He was absolutely sure Luke Skywalker would never lie on something like this.

“I insist, please,” Luke stated. Although he already knew it through the Force, he wanted to leave no room for uncertainty. It was just a simple blood test.

“I can be your donor,” Ryoo offered.

“Thank you,” Luke accepted his older cousin’s offer. Ryoo and Pooja were at least eight or ten years older than he, so it was very likely that they had interacted with and remembered his mother.

The atmosphere had turned awkward with every reason, it would take a while before they could all feel comfortable and relaxed again.

“So Padmé and Anakin Skywalker…” Sola asked when putting all the pieces together.

“Yes,” Luke confirmed, “They got married here in Naboo. I found their marriage certificate.”

This revelation seemed to surprise them all. As far as they were concerned, Padmé had taken the decision of conceiving and be a single mother, or so she had told them. But to know that she had been involved with the Jedi, and had married him was really shocking. He’d been her assigned bodyguard after an assassination attempt, but they had never suspected anything. Instead, they had felt great relief when knowing that Padmé was guarded by the best there could be.

Another crucial part to all this story was still missing… The part Luke feared the most.

“There’s something not many people know… It was a great shock to me to find out about it, so I’ll understand if you find what I am about to tell you offensive.” Luke waited for a few moments, he wanted to make sure that his words had been understood with clarity. Once he was sure, he continued, “Anakin Skywalker didn’t die the same day my mother did…” he uttered the very last words with utmost care, “He lived on, to later become Darth Vader.”

The Naberries looked visibly shocked and didn’t utter a single word.

“I don’t know what happened to my mother, how she died…” Luke sombrely continued, “But I do know that she and my father loved each other… I know that my father loved her so deeply that he even dared to go against the very code he had sworn to protect and follow. Also, I know that my mother suffered incommensurably when she found out that he was walking a dark path she surely could not follow… The reasons of my father’s fall to the dark side are unknown to me. But even when Anakin fell, my mother remained true to herself… and probably this was what brought her own demise.”

The Jedi’s words made them all cry in silence… They cried not only because Padme’s loss still hurt them, but because what had been disclosed gave them a new perspective on the reaches of her character.

“We never got to know about what really happened…” Sola spoke between sobs, she’d missed her sister so much! “Thank you for telling us!”

Luke’s eyes welled with tears and this time he was unable to keep them from falling. His mother had been so loved!

Mara had kept to herself and had remained quiet, she was just here to support Luke, this was a matter only for them. Still, her heart felt heavy… All of this was so sad. This was Luke’s family, they were all blood related, but they didn’t even know him, nor he knew them.

“The Lake House… I know Darth Vader expropriated the property from you,” Luke heavily said, “My guess is that it was a way of my father to cling to my mother’s memory.” This had been so unfair to all of them. “When Vader passed away, he bequeathed the property to me.” This seemed to catch the Naberries attention. “It is legitimately mine, but I’d like to give it back to the Naberries, I think it is your right,” he finalized with resolution.

The women looked at each other with surprise and then turned to look at the old man.

Mara followed with great attention the development of everything. The head of the Naberries gave her the impression of being a man with a good head on his shoulders, of being a reasonable, fair individual.

Ruwee had kept his gaze on Luke, with a kind but indecipherable look on his face. “But I think the property is already in Naberrie hands,” he finally said, stating something that was obvious to him. “ _You_ are a Naberrie,” the elder stated, “The Lake House belonged to Padmé, and you are her son, so the property belongs to you by birth right.”

Luke was wordless, he’d never expected this.

“Father is right,” Sola spoke, “The property is rightfully yours.”

The Jedi was absolutely baffled… Were they accepting him just like that? Could this be so easy? Through the Force he could sense the openness of their hearts, their sincerity.

“And about this Vader matter… I think your own deeds speak for you,” Ruwee declared, “To us, you are not the son of Darth Vader… You are the son of Anakin Skywalker, the Old Republic’s greatest hero, and of Padmé Amidala Naberrie, former queen and senator of Naboo, and beloved daughter, sister and aunt,” there was gentleness and pride in the old man’s demeanour. “So let’s not utter that dark name in this house ever again, and we will just speak of the name Skywalker as we knew the late Jedi to be and as we know his son now. To think that the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker is my grandson! It only makes me the proudest grandfather that could ever be.”

Sola, Ryoo, and Pooja, nodded in agreement. To have something from Padmé back in their lives, although bittersweet, brought them great joy.

It would take time until they could see each other like real family, until they could bond and have any sort of connection. But this was a start, and a good start it was indeed.

“I think you need to meet my twin sister too, Leia Organa-Solo,” Luke spoke for his beloved sister, “She still doesn’t know anything about this… but I’ll talk to her.”

Ruwee Naberrie smiled and nodded in agreement. The rebel Princess, the moral emblem of the cause for freedom, the heart of the Rebellion… The now brilliant, unwavering Chief of State of the New Republic. After all the darkness that had set upon his family, two shining starts had risen to bring light back upon them. His beloved daughter had died under the siege of tyranny and treachery, while fighting for everything that was righteous and good in the Galaxy, and her children had avenged her death in the utmost pure, poetical way: by bringing back the peace and freedom the Queen and Senator of Naboo had protected. The spirit of Padmé had lived on in her children, a son and a daughter who had never known her, but whom had acted following their own hearts and good nature, just like their mother had done before. Padmé would be so very proud!

The old man felt his heart warm up with exquisite bliss. They all had believed the unborn child of Padmé had perished along with their mother, but knowing that the baby had survived, and that in fact there had been two of them! Both now turned into grown adults, living lives that had marked the Galaxy in ways too few people ever achieved in their lifetime. He was only sorry that his beloved wife Jobal was not here to see it.

Sola had left the room and was now back with a box full of mementos, “I guess we have a lot to catch up with,” she told Luke, “Let me start with telling you a few stories about your mother.”

“And I should add that, apart from being a Naberrie, you are also a Prince of Naboo,” Ruwee Naberrie pointed out, “We should be addressing you as Your Royal Highness,” he stated with total seriousness. Luke’s mother had been a Queen of Naboo, and as a man of tradition and one very much accustomed to following protocol, he found this most adequate and important.

“Yes, you should reclaim the title,” Sola insisted. It was her nephew’s right!

“Oh… NO!” Luke firmly answered, giving such finality to his words that everybody in the room felt as if they’d just been smacked, “That, I will not have!… Please! Just call me Luke. And we’ll leave Jedi Master as my formal title.” All this formality and protocol was simply not for him. He didn’t care about being a prince, he would never – ever, reclaim any title, and there was no way he would have his own family treating him with such decorum.

Silence fell upon the room again, but this time everyone looked at each other with some sort of disconcerted amusement. They didn’t feel offended though, but the appalled look of his newly found relative was so raw and honest that it was even funny, and very heart-warming.

A soft laugh escaped Ruwee’s lips, “Very well, Luke,” he said, “We can do that, and in return, I would expect you to call me grandfather.”

The Jedi returned an affable smile, that was a deal Luke could live with.

Mara noticed that after the previous moments of tension, they were all relaxing now… and it was a beautiful sight. To see Luke so relieved, so grateful, only made her relieved and grateful too. Watching this family interacting with one another evinced that Luke had gotten his good nature from his mother’s side. From all the tales about his life he’d confide to her, Mara knew Luke had got his uncle Owen’s righteousness and sense of responsibility and his aunt Beru’s common sense and consideration for others; from having known Vader, she knew he’d gotten his father’s tenacity and boldness; and now while listening to all the Naberrie family’s tales, she knew Luke had got his mother’s fairness and kindness. But she also realized that his characteristic optimism and utter compassion… Was all his!

Soon the afternoon turned into night and it was time to say goodbye, at least for the day.

It was a cool, starry night. Wrapped in woollen cloaks that kept the cold at bay, both rode their guarlaras back to the Lake House. Luke kept silent, too moved to utter anything. Mara could sense a quiet warmth radiating from his heart, the quiet contentment that only the feel of belonging could provide. It had been an intense day for both… Luke had met his long-lost family, and they had just gotten engaged that morning! Speaking of life changing events!

With all the happy events that had unfolded since their arrival, starting with their first night together, Mara had to admit to herself that coming to Naboo had been one of her brightest ideas.

From now on, the unspoiled world covered with plains and seas, would forever hold a very special place in her heart.

 

 

_To be continued…_


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To **WarmNyota_SweetAyesha** , thank you Ny for your valuable help with proof reading this chapter.  
> We made it! :D

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mara and Luke had spent the past days visiting the Naberries and relaxing in the Lake House. They had been enjoying the quiet lifestyle of the countryside. Taking long, walks and guarlara strolls in the vast plains and wooded areas around the property, swimming in the lake at the feet of the mansion, reading in the villa’s well stocked library, enjoying the superb meals that were served by the wonderful staff under Obenor’s management and spending intimate moments together.

They both found with surprise that, for two people used to have very busy lives full of activity, the quiet life did not come as an imposition for neither of them. Actually, from now on it would be something they’d be looking forward to having at every opportunity, since doing it together made it wonderful. The ease and familiarity in which they were interacting was soothing and emotionally refreshing, which only proved that they were definitely meant for each other.

In the large library in the mansion, both had spent long hours of quiet recreation. Reading was a past time that Luke enjoyed very much; and in this particular occasion, he enjoyed the feel, the smell of the old-style printed books, so different to datapads. He’d got the habit from his Aunt Beru, back in Tatooine. As a youngster, he used to spend his lonely hours either tinkering with some gadget or reading, particularly on days of strong desert sandstorms. This was a habit that had paid off, given the long hours of research and study he’d had to undergo as part of his Jedi self-training.

On the other hand, Mara had spent large amounts of time going through the select collection of music recordings also stored in the mansion’s library. As a devoted melomaniac, she’d gone through exquisite pieces of music that had been carefully selected and stored in the Naberrie collection. The artistic and intellectual grounds of Naboo culture really appealed to her, and she found herself feeling more and more attached to the altruistic and peaceful society that thrived in the planet.

But already having had enough peace and quiet, for today they had decided to leave the sheltered life of the Lake House and venture into the small village, making themselves present for the Arts Summer Festival’s activities.

Under the clear blue sky of a warm, sunny day, Jedi and Trader walked hand in hand through crowds in a busy, festive environment. To be in such huddled place without it being an emergency felt surprisingly good for a change. The Arts Summer Festival of the Varykino area was indeed rustic, but this didn’t mean it was lacklustre. The traditions and colour of the local area were displayed in the utmost proud, beautiful way; and the locals seemed to enjoy this celebration in which they put so much care and effort.

Temporary stalls were set up displaying all kinds of local goods and crafts, there were shows, games and competitions of many sorts, and the smell of freshly made food and pastries floated in the air. The highlight of the event was the display of beautiful pieces of artistic nature, whether it be paintings, sculptures and every other kind of Naboo artistry.

Two more days and their holiday would be over. Mara could not remember the last time she’d had a vacation without an interruption of some sorts, and these last twelve days had been full of complete bliss and relaxation. The Trader knew her time for leisure was up and that she must go back to work, Karrde had already been too generous, too patient. But she also honestly thought that, considering that Han, Leia, Tarec and she had just saved the whole Galaxy and its precious Jedi Master, this was a well-deserved concession. This vacation had been the best she’d ever had, and she could not wait for their next one.

Luke holding her hand had become so natural that it felt like he’d been doing it for way more than just some few days. The Jedi’s touch made her feel supported, backed up, tended to, taken care of… It was so silly that a fiercely independent woman like herself found this so soothing and enjoyable, but it was what it was and she’d allow herself merge with the joyous feeling.

Mara noticed how eagerly Luke was taking everything in. He seemed very keen with what was going on around them. He’d given his Jedi attire a rest, and had been wearing casual civilian clothes during their stay in Naboo. Today the white shirt, dark brown pants and black high boots he wore, and the radiant smile plastered on his face made him look younger and just like an extremely handsome everyman. Still, although he was off duty, he could not make away with his lightsaber, which hung at his hip.

There were a few people who recognized him, but who were also sensible enough to leave him alone. Mara felt greatly amused by the look on the faces of those who noticed him, the initial shock and the awe that followed was so evident. The Jedi would just offer them a polite nod, the strangers would answer in the same fashion and everyone would carry on with their business as if nothing had happened. If people in Naboo, particularly in the Varykino area, were this polite and considerate, Mara thought that this place would be a great place to set residence sometime in the future – if their affairs permitted it.

Luke considered that the last days had really felt like a holiday, something people like them rarely had the luxury of. To have Mara with him, relaxing in such a way, holding her hand like this, made him feel completely blissful.

The redhead looked carefree and feminine in her knee-long, minty green dress; against the light, the diaphanous multiple layers of fabric of her skirt discreetly revealed her beautifully shaped long legs. Mara was not fond of deep cleavages, so this was non-existent in the sleeveless design of her outfit, but in Luke’s opinion, she didn’t need those sorts of wardrobe choices to look beautifully seductive. He felt the luckiest man in the whole Galaxy by knowing that he’d get to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman.

“How long has it been since you shot at something?” Mara suddenly asked him.

“Uhmm… It’s been so long that I can’t even remember!” Luke answered.

“Let’s see how good you still are,” she challenged, providing a smirk of mischief, “No Jedi powers!”

“I’d never…” Luke started to protest but didn’t finish, Mara was already pulling him by the hand through the crowd in the direction of a very specific stall.

The setup was very simple, but it was obviously a target shooting sort of game. “Whoever misses the most shots, gets to stand watch on the _Jade’s Fire_ all the way back to Coruscant,” Mara declared.

All right, that was a challenge Luke was willing to accept. The game consisted of moving targets and low-powered blasters, specifically designed for this sort of trope. “Lady’s first!” he offered, as he paid for their rounds.

The moving targets were distributed within a distance of some twenty meters; some targets placed closer, some farther, and these would pop up at different intervals moving with speed alongside the width of the established area. With expert ease Mara held her toy weapon, it was small and she opted for a two-hand hold, then aimed and shot. Her round of shots was flawless, she didn’t miss one single mark. “Your turn!” she told her fiancé with a bit of sass in her voice.

“All right,” Luke took his place in front of the targets, held his weapon in one hand and aimed… The sequence of shots was steady, hitting the target every time. When his round was done, he turned to his wife to be and gave her a smug look.

“Impressive!” she admitted, cocking an eyebrow. Using his lightsaber as his only weapon since he became a fulltime Jedi, Mara had not seen the Farmboy shoot in ages… But he still had it in him.

“I used to bullseye marks with my _6-2Aug2_ hunting rifle back home,” he shrugged. Plus he’d amassed a number of hours of target shooting training as a soldier for the Alliance.

“We’re going to have to find out something I can beat you at,” Mara said with decision, “Because I plan to sleep all the way back to Capital planet.”

“If that’s what you want, all you have to do is ask,” he teased.

“Are you giving me a free pass? I cannot have that!” she feigned an offended huff.

Luke made a face of incredulousness and then both laughed.

For the rest of the afternoon, Mara insisted on trying out every game that crossed their path, to which Luke affably agreed; he loved to see her this enthusiastic. In between breaks they tasted some of the local food and beverages, and Luke had plenty of traditional snacks and sweets.

Their afternoon went by fast and they had almost run out of things to see and do. Sitting on a stone bench, the couple watched the locals go by. Luke enthusiastically enjoyed a traditional sweet that consisted of some type of apple in a stick covered with a hard-caramelized sweet shell. Mara noticed how enthusiastically he ate, maybe Solo was right, it’d be cheaper to feed the whole 501st Legion.

“What?!” Luke asked when noticing her look of mock disapproval, “I’m recuperating… I need my calories!” he stated.

“That’s too many calories for my taste, Farmboy,” Mara shook her head as she watched him take another bite of his fruity snack. Then she smiled, he looked like a little kid enjoying his treat. He was just adorable! There were so many things she’d never allowed herself to notice or like about him before… Love was probably blinding her now. “Did you ever think that we’d be relaxing like this together?” She was genuinely amazed at her unexpected realization.

“No,” he admitted. Looking back, being like this with Mara would have never felt like a possibility, “But I’m glad that the future is never decided, that is always moving and ever changing… and that we never gave up on each other.”

The Jedi was right, and she felt glad he was. If the future were set, neither of them would be here now; if they had not been stubborn enough to stick together, even if it was just to let the other have an _“I told you so!”_ But the truth was that there had always been an invisible thread that tied them to one another, even if they didn’t realize it. The powerful draw of that tie was what had kept them in each other’s lives for the past ten years. Even before that, she’d renounced to relationships so long back and had thought of never, ever, getting involved permanently with anyone. And here she was, head over heels with her former enemy and set to be married to him. All of this felt so new, she was so used to being on her own, to never be romantically involved with or attached to anyone, but Luke made everything so easy.

Little by little they had come to know so many things about each other. Discoveries that had come unpredictably shocking at times and surprisingly gratifying at some others. “I hope that there’s no more of those secrets of yours popping up unexpectedly,” she teased.

“I don’t think so,” he reassured, “You know all of my secrets! At least all the ones _I_ know about,” he conceded.

“No more secret families?” she asked with an inquisitive look of warning.

“Don’t worry, you’ve already met everyone in my life, so no surprises,” he grinned.

“And that’s a whole lot of people!” she sighed.

“Too crowded for you?” he joked.

“Farmboy, just with you in my life it’s already too crowded!” She expressed with utter honesty, “But… I’ll get used to it,” she conceded. Still, this was going to need a lot of effort on her part. She’d always been a loner and being close to people was not her forte.

“Are you having second thoughts?” He asked with gentle softness when sensing her apprehension.

“I would never have second thoughts!” She chastised with a bit of outrage, “Not on this!” There was finality in her words. “You’re stuck with me till death parts us,” she then teased.

“Nothing wrong with that,” he told her, unable to conceal how thrilled he was about that thought. And speaking of secrets… “Now that you know all my secrets… Maybe you could disclose one big secret of yours…”

He looked at her with intensity, a matter of great significance was just about to be brought to light, “Mara… When is your birthday?” In ten years Luke had never seen her celebrate her birthday.

Mara remained quiet for a few moments, she had a confession to make, “I don’t know,” she just said.

This hit Luke like a cube of iced water.

“Under the Emperor’s care, I never celebrated a birthday… Holidays and social events were always a mere obligation. There were more important things to keep my mind on, or so my training told me so. In the beginning I didn’t understand the concept, then I realized most people actually enjoyed those things, and everybody had and celebrated a birthday every standard year, but I didn’t. So as a child I just decided that in order to know how old I was I would just change the number every time the Coruscant standard calendar changed year, and started doing the math… It’s been like this since,” she shrugged. “Not that it really matters though, with the pile of years that have lined up for me all of a sudden!” she chuckled. Five thousand plus years and counting were _a lot_ of years.

But Luke didn’t fall in her carefree demeanour, he didn’t even chuckle, he didn’t say anything… He felt sad. Mara had missed on so many things.

“He took so much from me,” she stated, her mind lost in memories. Yes, concerning her life, the Emperor had been very heartless and quite the schemer.

“I’m sorry Mara,” Luke said. There was deep sadness in his gaze.

“Don’t be,” she tried to cheer him up. “He even tried to take _you_ from me, but he didn’t get to do that,” she smiled, a frank open smile. In some way, having Luke in her life felt like a victory. Just today was utter prove of this.

It had been a fun, joyous day.

“Perhaps we should head back,” Mara suggested, “We have that last dinner with your grandfather and I want to get changed. He mentioned he’d be inviting some close friends and I imagine it will be something fancy, so we ought to look like a decent Coruscanti couple.” People from Coruscant were known across the Galaxy for being very fashionable and trendy.

“I’m from Tatooine,” Luke protested, as he ate the last bite of his caramelized piece of fruit. He knew what she meant, but he only liked to tease her.

Mara gave him the eye.

“Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you,” he teased once more and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go!” he stood up and offered her his hand.

Hand in hand, they walked through the narrow, stone paved streets of the small village, back to the place where they could hire a ride back to the Lake House.

As they took a turn in one of the picturesque, narrow streets, they reached a small fountain. They had missed it in their way in due to the angle it was placed, but now it displayed right in front of them. It was a beautiful fountain carved on the side of the rock, protuberant from the small hill on the side of the street, clear water from an underground spring flowing freely, cascading down the carved image of a delicate woman surrounded by mythical dolphins and marine creatures. This was an altar dedicated to a goddess of the sea. There were multiple vases filled with fresh orchids placed on the small shrine.

Mara studied the image, feeling inexplicably drawn by it. “This is beautiful!” she uttered in a low whisper.

“They say she likes these,” a raspy female voice explained from behind.

Luke and Mara turned to find an old woman clad in the traditional layered clothes of bright colours of Varykino, carrying yet another vase full of orchids.

The woman walked past them an placed the last vase on the edge of the fountain. “It is also said that whenever one catches the smell of orchids, it means that one has been granted with Kaiyo’s favour.”

“Kaiyo?” Luke asked.

“A goddess of the oceans,” the woman clarified, “Here in Naboo she’s highly revered. Our planet is mostly water, you see. Gungans, Humans, Elders, Amarans, Nemodians… Every race in the planet is very fond of her, I would say she’s the one who unites us all. Legend has it that she’s been in a dormant state for thousands of years, unable to connect to her full power, thus the reason why the oceans are so untamed, so rebellious… They miss their mistress and long for her return.”

Luke looked back at Mara who was still enthralled by the image.

“You should come to the festival that is held in her honour, it is very beautiful,” the woman continued, “That’d be on the first day of Autumn.” Then she turned around as if she were leaving, but turned back to them when remembering something, “Her temple is just on top of that hill,” she pointed with her finger in the direction, “You should pay it a visit, it is really worth your time. You can easily get there on foot.”

“Thank you,” Mara spoke, her gaze fixed on the image, her voice a bit absent, “We’ll do that.”

The woman left. Luke looked in the direction she had pointed to… On top of a nearby hill in the distance a white temple stood erect, solemnly quiet, but mystically beautiful. He stepped next to Mara, who was still lost in her appreciation of the small fountain and the carved images on it. “Does this mean anything to you?” He asked.

“Yes…” she reassured, “It just feels too familiar.”

“We can take a look,” Luke offered, nodding towards the direction of the temple hill, “We’ve got time.”

He was right. It was only mid-afternoon and the sun was not low yet. The walk up to the temple would not take long, so Mara agreed to his offer.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the summit. From the top of the hill, when looking down, a vast expanse of ocean could be admired in the far distance. The water sparkled with an intermittent shimmering when the natural light reflected itself on the wavy surface as the sun made its daily descent. The temple was an ocean lookout, appropriate to the deity it represented; it looked small on the outside, but was not small at all when entered.

The façade of the building was simple and elegant, all made of white granite. Right after crossing the ample threshold of the main entrance there was a medium sized lobby from where four sets of staircases extended steeply down, two at the front and one on each side of the area, indicating that the rest of the place was carved down into the hill. The square area of the lobby looked like it’d been emptied and abandoned long ago, and it was surely rarely visited now. Still, it was unexpectedly well kept despite its obvious antiquity.

The temple interior was also built all in white granite and stone. Large columns delimited the area, and there were niches and beautiful carvings and mosaics all around the walls depicting more ancient dolphins and other mythical sea creatures. The carvings on the walls represented the ocean and various marine dwellers. The colour palette ranged from primarily whites, mixed with sandy shades, and soft blues and teals.

When crossing the threshold, both Luke and Mara felt a knot form in their guts, the architecture looked eerily familiar, too similar to a place they had just visited recently in an interdimensional realm neither of them dared to mention… But they both also noticed that, despite the resemblance, the colour shades were different in here and the place held no darkness; as a matter of fact the place felt dormant, quiet, still… As if everything in it had been paused.

Mara felt drawn to walk down one of the four sets of stairs and she followed her instincts. The smooth, white stone echoing at the contact of her feet. Luke walked behind her, in silent attentiveness.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and entered a spacious area. A majestic place of more white granite and stone presented itself before them.

“Maybe we shouldn’t even be in here,” the Jedi wondered, perhaps they were trespassing.

“Well, technically you’re a Prince of Naboo,” Mara pointed out, “So you can go wherever you want without worrying about getting permission from anyone.”

“Not in a democratic society,” Luke answered.

Mara just made a face, the Farmboy and his righteousness! But she loved him for it. And one thing that he was obviously missing on was that, even if he didn’t reclaim his royal title, just because he was the revered Jedi Master he would be allowed in anywhere, anyways.

They found themselves in an immense long hall, where all four staircases led to from different angles. It was a place that had been emptied a long, long time ago, and it seemed to be the main nave of the actual temple. The natural light that entered through the high domes gave the place an enchanted ambience: dry leaves floated around, pushed by the soft breeze that entered through the cleverly crafted natural ventilation systems and open corridors. The temple was abandoned but not destroyed, and it felt eerily peaceful. More tall, white columns flanked the large space, and at the centre of the great hall, another carved statue awaited. It was large, at least four meters tall, serving as the focal point of the whole area.

The white, pristine sculpture depicted a woman in a flowy gown, holding a thick bouquet of orchids in one arm and a long sword raised high in the opposite hand. Her face was delicate, her expression serene but decisive, her long hair framed the beautiful face in wavy locks. The mastery with which the piece had been crafted made the sculpture look dynamic, like the hair and the flowy clothes were moving underneath water, and gave the feel as if the deity were interacting with the space it found itself in. At the feet of the statue there were exquisite mosaics depicting more marine themes and mythical creatures of the ocean. Underneath the base, there were discrete openings meant to serve as receivers of the water that surely would cascade down the image if the place were active… but for now it remained silent and dry. The effigy stood tall and quiet, a mute witness of what had happened in there during thousands and thousands of years. This was surely a grand scale depiction of Kaiyo.

“I guess there’s nothing more powerful than the forces of nature… of life itself,” Mara said as she appraised the beautiful sculpture representing the strength and vitality of the ocean.

Luke watched in awe the sight before him, it was utterly magnificent. The piece held such artistry and beauty that it moved him deeply. Then a realization hit him… Yes! Of course that was it! He turned to look at his beloved with great amazement in his eyes, “That’s you, Mara!”

Her eyes opened wide, “What?! How could…” There was deep incredulousness in her words, but there was also certainty.

Mara had confided to him everything the Witch had told her, and Luke remembered every piece of information with so much clarity that he was able to put the pieces together, “With everything we’ve seen, everything Zaferath told you… She spoke to you of people in your realm being considered gods on this side…This is it Mara! This is where you belong, where you come from… This is your heritage!”

She felt speechless… Could this be a trace of her own true origins? How to be sure?

Then, whispering.

Mara heard the same familiar whispering she’d been hearing in her mind since that incident in the Xaymni Si’kem chamber; but now the whisper was not insider her head, it was tangible and real, coming from somewhere inside the temple. The whisper beckoned at her, called her… She looked in the direction she’d thought she’d heard it coming from and walked towards it. Mara went ahead a few meters, with absolute decision about finding the origin of that calling.

Luke was distracted, studying the glorious image, still amazed by their discovery, but sensed Mara moving about and soon followed. He walked behind her, picking up the pace trying to shorten the distance between them. Mara was leading them through a long white corridor flanked by tall columns that got together in the high midsection of the corridor’s domed ceiling, forming a long line of equidistant lancet arches. In the silent passage, the light coming in was soft and dimmed, having a blueish tint to it, and numerous floating leaves swirled at their feet as they walked across, providing the corridor with a dreamy atmosphere.

Mara stopped before one of the arches at the far end of the corridor.

Luke saw her stop and walked faster, expecting to meet with her at the arch. Then, right before his eyes, suddenly Mara vanished.

“Mara!” he yelled, his voice echoing with panic. He ran towards the arch were she had stood moments before and made an abrupt halt, skidding across it. He gave a few steps in one direction, then in the other… Where was she? What had just happened? Why his danger sense had not given him any warning? There was nothing there! Mara had vanished in thin air!

Calling in his full connection to the Force, Luke tracked her. He ought to find her! Using the new ability he’d developed during his later encounters with Zaferath, the Jedi made his way through layers and layers of energy and visages, submerging himself in the deepness of the invisible energy that surrounded him. And then, he found it! There was some sort of barrier, something he could not depict quite clearly… but a barrier, nevertheless. It was very subtle, intended to not be found easily… but it was not harming or aggressive in any way, it was just there to keep trespassers away. The barrier kept him from crossing over to some place or space where he could sense Mara’s presence. Extending his Jedi sense he reached out to her through their bond… There she was! Just behind the mystical wall. There was no way that whatever was behind that invisible barrier was going to keep him away from her. He would not allow it!

Honing in his senses, he found the exact location of the invisible division, a wall of some sorts that was separating his reality from that where Mara had been taken to. Sensing along it he discovered a crossing point, then with the power of his mind he created an energetic breach in it and willed his way in. Using the Force, he weakened and cut through the invisible wall – it felt solid and watery at the same time, but that didn’t matter. Soon a screen-like, watery film appeared before him, now visible to the naked eye. With sheer determination, he crossed through it.

The energy opened like a curtain before him, uncovering a pristine corridor of lavish columns and floors. Luke walked in this new space; absolutely sure he was not supposed to be in there. He’d find Mara and get them both out of there, nothing would stop him from doing that.

With great astonishment, Luke realized that the place he found himself in now, was the exact place he’d been previously in back in his own plane… But the difference was that, instead of looking abandoned and dormant, now the large temple looked bright and alive! It was a plane within a plane… Two places coexisting together, overlapping one onto the other. This was so bizarre! But after everything he’d come to learn in this last adventure of theirs, nothing really surprised him anymore.

The temple was peacefully beautiful. In the now live environment, water poured down the surrounding walls, and down the breath-taking sculpture of the goddess that had been previously still and dry. Thick gushes of water splashed against the vivid mosaics on the floor around it, reaching the lines of discrete gutters at the base, completing the reflux cycle and making the fountain come alive. The soft sound of running water echoed in the large room. Luke walked further down one of the corridors, following the faint echo of Mara’s presence.

His Jedi senses in full alert and walking with care, Luke searched the area noticing there was no hostility he could pick up. At the end of the long corridor, he reached a small courtyard circled by wonderful trees of long, burgundy branches full of pink, tiny flowers; in there he found an unfamiliar being conversing with something that looked like a dense cloud of sparkly golden dust. The Jedi stopped a few meters away from the entities, and expanded his senses… He could not make out a word of what they were saying, and the sound of the language they were using didn’t have any familiar ring to it either. But through the Force he could sense that the conversation was friendly and mainly led by whatever was behind the cloud of gold particles.

The golden cloud was large and rose above the other figure by a full meter. It had no form, but there was sentience there. As he looked at it more carefully, Luke noticed that it was an amorphous creature of a golden watery substance. Although it didn’t have any outlined features, it looked eager and excited of conversing with the other being, stretching soft, dusty gold tendrils towards it like if in a greeting.

Luke paid attention to this second figure the other was so excited about. Standing before him there was an elven feminine creature of exquisitely pale skin; golden, flowy patterns adorned the bare skin of her legs, arms, hands, neck and face; her hair of a fiery, bright red. The minty shade of her attire blending in with the surrounding palette. The creature looked beautiful beyond words, human-like but not completely so, resembling some sort of heavenly being… A subtle golden glow enveloped her, and it just evoked beauty… It was plain beautiful as a sunset, or as a starry night sky.

It took him a moment, but Luke soon realized it. This elven creature was Mara! He was sure. The Jedi could sense her unmistakable life force signature. This was a big surprise! A beautiful one, but it did shake him. It had never occurred to him that Mara’s human appearance was not her real form. Something in this plane was doing something to her that made her morph into this, showing this other side of her being. After all, she belonged to this plane, didn’t she? This was Mara’s true form.

“Mara?” Luke called her with caution, his hand on his lightsaber, his mind ready to call in the Force.

She turned to him, a big smile of excitement on her face making her look radiant. “This is what’s been calling to me all this time… It’s been teaching me!” She revealed, mesmerized at the golden, watery amorphic form, “It’s still talking to me now.”

Luke seemed to relax a little, but kept his senses in high alert. “What is it telling you?” He asked as he very slowly approached the spot where Mara was standing on, it was clear that she could understand it.

“Can’t you hear it?” She asked him without looking at him, but looking up to the golden, translucent form. Mara didn’t show any sign of being aware of the change in her physical appearance, or of having crossed dimensions.

Luke could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Being closer to her now, he confirmed her identity even further, now using his normal senses. When they locked gazes, his eyes recognized hers… Yes, those were Mara’s green eyes; they looked incredibly bright now, as if the green intensity of them would have been increased several notches, but those were her eyes, nevertheless. And her features were somehow still recognizable. Yet, she looked like nothing he’d ever seen before… She looked like a creature that had come out of a fairy tale, very delicate and ethereally beautiful. Then it occurred to him that she was not really human, or at least not completely; she’d been brought to his plane from some other realm. Perhaps this was it! The place Mara had been taken away from. But things could not be this easy, could they? Mara belonged to a race of beings that appeared to live for ages and who seemed to have mystical powers beyond his comprehension, and perhaps it was time that she found her place amongst them. And if it came down to it… Would he be able to let her go?

Soon he was by Mara’s side. Standing next to his beloved, the Jedi reached out to the unidentified creature, focusing his mind and tuning into the energy before them. There it was, a faint whispering, many words murmured in a foreign tongue. With great care, he took her hand and held it tightly. At his touch, the golden light surrounding Mara diffused, bursting into soft, tiny golden sparks… She morphed back to her human form, to the shape how he knew her. Luke gave a small, quiet sigh of relief.

“It won’t hurt us,” she assured. Mara had been talking to it long enough to know this. “It has no form because I have not given it any,” she explained, “It is a _teakare_ , a messenger from the other side.”

 _‘A messenger?’_ What kind of message was it here to deliver? He looked at the amorph figure before them, not really sure whether to take Mara’s statement at face value, it was really hard to read that thing’s intentions. When feeling the touch of his mind, the energy let him connect to it freely. As the Jedi probed deeper, he realized that the creature was a benign presence, and that it was pure consciousness, magic and light… It was a link, just as Mara had explained: a messenger. And then, through this new connection, he realized that they were not yet in Mara’s original realm, they were somewhere between their reality and this other dimension… They were walking between planes. With great wariness Luke wondered if that thing was here to take Mara back.

The ethereal creature kept talking to Mara, and Luke could sense a change in her demeanour, he could sense surprise radiating from her, mixed with some sort of hesitance and bewilderment… Then the creature moved, its body language – if something could be said of such thing, urging Mara to follow… And she did follow. This alarmed Luke, and he fell closely behind, ready for anything. They reached a small chamber at the back of the main nave. When they entered, Luke’s heart stopped.

A door-like screen of light stood before them. The screen held a white blueish luminescence, with a golden tint, that cascaded down along its airy surface. It was clear to him that this was not a monolith, or at least not the kind they were already used to encounter, nor the kind the Witch had used. The screen of light was shaped like a tall arch, an around it the symbols they had learnt to recognize as the good kind were written in golden light, glowing all around its perimeter. This was a door, a passage… And Luke just knew that behind that gate was Mara’s world.

Mara stepped close to the arch of light, its watery surface shining bright and clear, the blueish light cascading down with softness, with patience. Her face illuminated by the soft glow, she noticed the symbols, the same ones she’d come to know while going through those ancient files she’d retrieved from Palpatine’s Library when preparing for her mission… Those images and symbols she’d seen in ancient depictions of lore and that at first had looked like objects of fantasy to her. The same ones that, throughout their ordeal, she now had come to recognize as her own, “This is the language of my people,” she confirmed, while placing the palm of her hand on top of the organically curved writing. At her touch, the symbols seemed to vanish and diffuse in mid-air to immediately shape themselves back in the same spot they’d previously occupied. It was a very pretty, enchanting sight.

The golden form of consciousness came close to Mara and murmured something to her in that language of theirs. Then moved towards the gate and crossed it, disappearing behind its luminous surface.

Mara stood right in front of the open portal, and remained there without moving; still and quiet, as if she were considering something. Subtle white, blue and gold shone before her, beckoning, inviting her in.

Just one step… It was all it would take.

Standing a few steps back, Luke watched her unable to utter anything… He realized he was not breathing when his body complained of oxygen deprivation. He let out a deep breath, trying to get a hold of himself, the array of emotions that rumbled within could not be given a name. What if she crossed? Would he be able to go after her? Something told him that he would not. And most important: Should he go after her? If Mara crossed on her free will, what right did he have to stop her? This last realization made him feel deep anguish.

Then, without any warning, Mara turned around and walked out the room, leaving the silent gate of light behind.

The Jedi watched her leave in a mix of astonishment and relief… Without any effort Mara crossed the curtain of watery energy Luke had used to come to that side. What had just happened? Soon he was heading out right behind her.

When they reached the outside of the temple, the sun was already hiding behind the ocean. The reds, oranges, yellows and mauves of sunset painted the clear sky above their heads. A cool, soft breeze blew up hill coming from the water, the distinctive salty smell of the sea soaking their senses, waking them up.

Mara walked to the edge of the lookout; her arms wrapped around herself… The air felt crisp on her skin. She needed to clear her head; she could feel her heart pumping hard in her chest. Being outside the temple felt like she had just snapped out of a dreamlike state, with the difference that what she had just experienced had not been a dream. It all had been very real.

Luke stood at a respectful distance from her, giving her space, she surely needed it. By the position of the sun relative to where it had been when they entered the temple, he could tell that at least four hours had gone by, time surely moved differently inside the shrine. Reaching out to her with his Force sense, he could feel her commotion, her doubt, her mixed feelings.

“Are you all right?” He asked her, deeply worried.

“I’m fine… I just had to get away from there,” Mara confessed.

She had not turned around to look at him, and Luke decided to step closer. They both remained silent, looking out into the ocean… Their hair ruffled by the soft wind, their clothes clinging to their figures when standing against the current. Soon the sun was almost gone behind the water.

Mara turned and granted him a soft, sad smile, “Maybe this is why I’ve always been so reluctant of becoming a Jedi… Because I’m something else.”

That was surely it. “This is part of who you are,” Luke told her with softness, he really didn’t know what else he could tell her.

There were a few moments of silence. “They are waiting for me…” she finally revealed.

The Jedi felt his throat tighten. So this was what this messenger had come for. They were expecting her… She’d been away from her family for so long, it was only natural that they wanted her back, now that for some reason she could cross over. And if Mara wanted to, she should go, there was so much that had been taken away from her already. She had the right to reclaim everything that had been ripped from her life. It was only fair; it was the right thing. But her going back meant that he would not be with her… He was not even sure if he could cross to that dimension; he was not an elven creature, or an immortal being or a god of some sorts… He was just a human being, a Jedi, but human and nothing more.

Luke fought his selfish urge of telling her to stay, to tell her that they had plans for a life together, that after so many years they now had the opportunity of a lifetime for happiness and that they should take it! But that would be petty of him, and he never did petty… And it would be so unfair to her. With deep heaviness he knew that he could not hold her back, and decided he would not be the one to stop Mara from becoming who she was destined to be, so he should let her go. “If you need to go… I’ll understand,” he offered, his voice calm and even, but his eyes unable to hide a watery spark, “Maybe is time you go back home.”

Mara looked back at him with a frown on her face… What was he talking about? Yes, she felt conflicted and emotional right now, but never in her right mind would she ever think about leaving him behind, “I’m not going anywhere, not without you!” She almost yelled at him. “I don’t care who’s waiting on the other side! I don’t care that they’ve been waiting for five thousand years! I don’t care about the fact that they did nothing to come after me before now! Do you think that I owe those people any loyalty? This is not a fairy tale where everyone gets to have their happy ending!” When noticing her abruptness, she stopped and took a deep breath. Yes, there were so many unanswered questions, so many holes in all this mess. She looked at him, the man just standing there looking a bit helpless, surely he had already braced himself to see her leave… The Farmboy and his good heart… And the truth was that _he_ was the only one she owed any loyalty to. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to, and because he deserved it.

She took his hand, stroking it with her thumb, “Luke… _You_ are home to me!” Her declaration was sweet and full of truth. Mara stepped close to her man and kissed him.

The deep, tender kiss made the Jedi’s heart feel light as a feather. As he wrapped her in his arms, all of his worries were washed away.

When they parted he still held her close, “I didn’t tell you this so you would get angry at me,” he joked.

“Just shut up and kiss me!” She urged him. There was nothing better than to be in his arms, than the feel of his kiss.

After their sweet exchange, Mara broke their embrace with softness and looked back at the temple. She gave a few steps forward… With soft, uncertain eyes, she contemplated the large entrance into the building, the white structure tinted with the reddish glow of sunset, solemn and quiet. She didn’t have to make a decision now; she could take her time and wait until she felt ready. “We can come back later,” she affirmed, “And find a way to cross over together.” And by later she wasn’t really sure on how long that _later_ would be.

“I can do that,” Luke answered, he’d do anything for her. “And I’ll stand by you, no matter what,” he declared with firmness.

Despite herself, Mara’s eyes got teary. “You’ve just turned me into a cry-baby!” she complained as she wiped her tears with one finger.

“And yet I’m staying with you forever,” Luke told her, sweet and tender as always. The Jedi gave his fiancé a warm, wide smile, one of those that only made her melt. “Come on, we are expected,” he encouraged extending his hand to her, inviting her to follow on her own will.

Yes, Luke’s family was waiting for them. And as his spouse, she’d be part of that family too. This gave her all kinds of fuzzy and scary feelings… She shook her head, this was really going to take a lot of getting used to; but she’ll do it, for him… and for her. And maybe some time in the near future, she’d gather enough resolve and willingness to reunite with her own long-lost family. Yes, perhaps she could do that… But that was for later. Right now she was here, her future standing right before her eyes… Luke in her life from here on, and she wanted nothing more than that!

Mara took the hand he offered in hers, feeling the reassuring warmth of his touch. The loving caress of his gaze on her.

They made it on time to catch the last available coach. The small vehicle pulled by a pair of white gualaars, that meekly obeyed their handler, slid hovering over the darkened dirt road that led to the property by the lake. The sun was gone and the first stars appeared above in the indigo night sky. Sitting next to each other, Mara sought refuge from the chill of the night leaning in Luke’s arms, who held her in a warm embrace, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

They rode in silence as they held each other’s hand, their fingers intertwined, just as their destinies had always been. Their senses soaking in the serene feel of the other’s presence. Through their bond they knew both were recapitulating on everything that had happened to them during the last two months… Their lives had changed so dramatically!

What had begun as one more dangerous mission of the likes they were used to undertake, had transformed in something neither of them would have never, ever expected. So many secrets about both of their pasts had been revealed, giving them a new perspective on the reasons why their lives had unfolded in the way they had, and casting a new light into their futures. It was true that both had forged their own lives through making their own decisions, and these decisions had brought them where they were now, but it was also true that knowing where they came from explained so much. Concerning Mara, Luke knew that they had just brushed the surface of her lineage, so much more was yet to come, the Force told him so.

Learning about their ancestry had given them a broader understanding of their own roles in the make of things, on how things could be deeply connected even if they were not aware of any of it. Just because their pasts had turned them into the people they both were now, they would never disown their pasts – or anything in their lives. This was the kind of people they were, everything they’d done or gone through, they would own it.

Their last undertaking had showed Luke and Mara that even if the events in their lives were interrupted or tinkered with, what was meant to be would always find a way to make itself happen. Perhaps it could be postponed, it could be deviated, but it would _always_ find a way to take its rightful place. And just like this it had been that their lives, their destinies, had found a way to connect with one another, just as it was meant to be. Just like flowing water always found its way back into the ocean.

The past could be glorious and heart-warming, or could be harsh and cruel, or a bit of everything in between. But most of all, it could also turn into a very good teacher if one allowed it to be.

And because of these lessons, because of what all of this meant to them, Luke and Mara would always feel grateful and humbled by their origins, by their provenance.

****

****

**_The End_ **


End file.
